Jennifer Stark
by Carixna
Summary: The story of Tony Stark's little sister all the way through from Iron Man one to the Avengers. Read as she grows and all the while defies death, falls for a teammate and saves the world- yes i know bad summary but hey, it sounded dramatic- Jennifer Stark is OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER*** I do not own avengers or Tony Stark or Iron man or anything really**

**PLease review, let me know what you think esspecially with the thrid person POV or the First person**

The cameras were flashing and Tony Stark, age of 21, sat at his third press conference since taking over Stark Industries. He was proud to finally be taking over. He was happy to follow in his father's footsteps.

And he was also, leaving early.

"Obie, you got this right?" Tony whispered as he didn't actually care about the answer seeing how he was already standing and buttoning his tailor made suit and silently slipping out of the room despite shouts of the reporters and board directors. He never looked back at them as he pressed the earpiece on; "Jarvis, how is she?" his tone of concern was evident as he made his way to Happy who was waiting patiently by the car.

"She is still sleeping sir."

Tony's confusion was clear on his face as the car began moving, "Then why was I called out?" Happy handed his a file of papers, "Happy, what is this?"

Jarvis replied for Happy as well as he answered, "Those are the resumes you asked for while looking for a secretary. Also, she has not woken yet she has a visitor checking on her vitals, a Dr. Bruce Banner."

Tony nodded calmly leafing through the papers not really looking at anything but the pictures, "Is that so? Interesting, do I have any calls or notes from the doctor?"

"No."

Tony sighed with a smirk as he nodded, "Thank you Jarvis." Well this was going to get tough, "Happy, could we speed it up a bit."

Happy didn't reply sarcastically or anything of the like. He just went faster because who can blame Tony. Any man would want to rush, Tony was just a bit impulsive but he always had been; even when she told him to go to the press conference and forget her for a day. Tony of 'course wouldn't do that after sitting by her bed side straight through for the past week, writing email after email, making call after call to get her help because in his mind she would always deserve the best.

You see Anthony Edward Stark was a lot of things and even though he may be all of them there was one thing that the press didn't really cover.

**He was the best big brother ever.**

Sure, they acknowledged she was always with him and she was just like him in almost every way and that she would be co-CEO when she turned 21 and that she was already well on her way to that but that didn't begin to cover it. Ever since four years ago when their parents died he stepped it up for his baby sister. He always loved her, was always supporting her and always building her up in ways their parents didn't care for.

He was proud of her. She already graduated from High School at the age of twelve and also installed one of the best if not the best artificial intelligence systems throughout their house. Though the reporters often asked if he thought she was a threat to his own intelligence he would always laugh and ask back 'Where is the problem in that?'

"Sir, we are here." Tony was shaken out of his thoughts by Happy already holding the door open.

Tony nodded and got out putting on his dark shades walking past Happy with only a hand gesture to leave as he walked through the revolving doors without a thought to the people around him. He threw his ID on the counter and lifted his shades for a moment as the young woman at the counter shuddered to rush and get a visitor pass written for the famous man. He took it with quiet thanks before weaving through the halls, getting on and off the elevators easily as he knew where he was going. As he walked through the floor he had rented for his sister he saw her room. It had glass windows facing towards the wall and the outside and there standing was a dark haired young man leaning against the window holding her charts of work and shaking his head.

Tony smoothed his coat before taking his normal personality once more as he walked confidently towards the man he had researched multiple times and had come to as a last resort. At the last moment the man looked up and immediately fumbled taking his glasses of and stuttering apologies but Tony didn't stop as he simply reached out a hand in greeting with a smile, "Dr. Banner I would presume?"

The highly esteemed man shook his head, "Technically not a doctor yet but I have to admit your offer was…." He paused and Tony didn't push him as he searched for a word, "Surprising, seeing how you could most definitely afford something bet-"

Tony cut him off, "There is nothing better," His attention turned completely to the slumbering girl in the hospital bed just behind the glass, "She is dying and nothing I can do."

Banner stood nervously beside him, "Gamma radiation though? Don't you think that is a bit inhumane to do to a child?"

Tony's mouth formed a perfect frown as he nodded, "Yes it is, but personally I think dying from this is worse."  
Bruce Banner didn't seem to understand because to the grad student di didn't see the reason to go through such a risk for a one in a million shot, "You have to understand Mr. Stark the chances of her surviving are slim, and if it should work my research isn't nearly complete I haven't even self-tested it, the side effects could be devastating!"

Tony wasn't in the mood to deal with idiots today. His eyes watched as the petite teenager turned in her bed and her dark eyes fluttered open and a look of confusion crossed her features softer yet like his. She sat up quickly running her hand through her dirty blonde hair before looking to the two in the window, her eyes meeting her brothers' who was standing now with a smile on his face. The only similarities in looks were their eyes and features. As the young girl laid back down Tony knew though that this was most literally his last choice, and Jennifer's last chance, he had to be polite. Which is why Bruce was shocked when the arrogant playboy billionaire spoke quietly, "Just talk to her, and you will understand."

Bruce sighed, knowing full well this was Stark's way of putting on a guilt trip yet as he watched the girl simply pulled a bag onto the bed and pulled out a book, "The Hobbit". In that moment Bruce turned to Stark, putting on the glasses once more looking at the clipboard and walking to the door, "Fine, but I don't agree to this yet."

Tony held up his hands in mock retaliation, "Never said you did." Though as he watched the student doctor walk into the room a smile grew on his face as he knew Banner would fall for his sister, most everyone she met did.

Bruce walked in confidently yet as the door closed the girl looked up at him he almost froze yet simply slowed his walk meeting her eyes before looking to the board of info in his hands suddenly forgetting it all, "Jennifer Stark?" She closed her book partially using her finger to keep it open as she nodded, smiling slightly, "I'm Bruce Banner, your brother called me here."

Her dark brown eyes rolled with a gentle sigh as Bruce took in the I.V.s hooked up to her and how she seemed used to them by now as he moved to read them as well, "I'm so sorry for wasting your time Dr. Banner, my brother is sort of used to getting his own way and he is acting ignorant of the facts in front of him."

Bruce turned to look at the girl, the child it seemed with a curious expression, "Call me Bruce please, and how old are you?"

The girl seemed shocked by the question, probably because Starks were supposed to be smart, she never had to explain that to anyone, "I would be turning fourteen in a month."

He took the empty seat next to her and leaned back still reading page after page of information for her, "Has anyone ever told you that you are much too cynical for a child?" His tone was kidding and as she laughed lightly and he looked up just to see her smiling brightly.

"And you are a doctor? How old are you? Twenty?" She joking guessed his ages exactly as he smiled under the spectacles and read, "Plus I may be thirteen but I was supposed to be leaving for MIT this year, cynicism is sort of a requirement when you leave for college young."

He mumbled absorbing the medications and treatments she was already on, "Then I suppose it's good I'm not a doctor yet." After a few moments of silence Bruce placed the papers on the table beside Jennifer's bedside and leaned forward looking at her, "So, you say there is no chance huh? Your brother seems to disagree, enough to call me from studies at PA anyways."

Jennifer shook her head and sighed in frustration falling back on her bed, "That's because Tony is a but head sometimes, most guys are." Even though Bruce heard the last part he simply smiled at the thoughts of a fourteen year old as she continued, "Plus, he feels responsible being my brother and technically adopt father, he is just learning money can't buy everything."

Bruce remembered seeing the adopted father comment on the page and nodded not bothering to look any farther into it, "Well then since you are so plain about this Miss Stark, I will do the same. When are you supposed to die?"

Jennifer stayed lying down and Bruce began wondering if he crossed a line and was about to reconcile when she sat up slowly with a small smile on her face and a loathing look in her eyes that almost made Bruce quiver, if she wasn't a girl and lying in a hospital bed, "That depends on you doesn't it? Tony obviously brought you here for something radical seeing how you are actually nuclear science student and nothing like a doctor. With not only the variable then of your actually agreeing to doing something but then whether that's going to work which since you work with weapon it will not and so the question is really 'sooner or later'." Time froze for now before she added, "Oh, and the name is Jenny, Jenny Stark."

Her smile never faltered and Bruce began to realize she was always in NY newspapers, she was brilliant yet passionate; a dangerous combination. He on the other hand found himself sitting up straight in his chair like someone getting caught in school, not that he ever did. Tony however was astounded trying to figure out she knew that before realizing he had left her a phone, meaning he had left her with her best friend, Jarvis. Sighing he was about to enter the room and calm it down when her gaze shifted to him with an innocent smile and he couldn't do it.

Bruce finally spoke cutting through the silence, "Jenny, you are very smart."

The girl's face was pure happiness and her eyes completely softened as she laughed running her fingers through her long hair, "Tell me something I don't know."

"But," Bruce's word silenced her as she looked to him again, "You are also going to die, weather I help you or not."

Bruce immediately felt guilt as the girl's face dropped and he felt his own heart drop with it and then even more as she spoke sadly still smiling slightly, "Bruce, I said, 'tell me something I don't know'." From behind the glass Tony's heart broke at his little sister accepting defeat with so little fight yet he knew he couldn't do anything about it and that's what he hated most.

Bruce stood slowly and didn't know what made him do it yet he reached out and took her hand, perfectly manicured from before she came most likely as he spoke, now determined, "Jenny, I intend to prove you wrong."

He walked out without another word and Jenny simply shook her head and went back to her book. Tony however was hopeful as Banner came out and shook his hand, "Are you sure of this Mr. Stark?"

Tony nodded, "You can have whatever you want." He took the prewritten check from his pocket of five thousand dollars, "Let me know if you need more. When can it happen?"

Banner seemed shocked at first before remembering who the Starks were and simply nodded, "I can have it all here tomorrow, but I will also have paperwork drawn up."

Tony had already walked away and was waving as he went to his sister, "Nice talking to you." The moment he went into the room Bruce even stopped to watch because within seconds Tony was wearing his dazzling smile and even the smile on Jenny's face had grown brightly. Bruce walked away now sure she would live, but with what consequences.

JENNY STARK'S POV-

Tony casually came in taking off his suit coat, "Well aren't you a regular Irene Adler?" (A/N Just realized the Robert Downy Jr. reference ;] I'm so clever!)He turned the chair to face me better as he sat down and opened the file in his lap but not before watching me roll my eyes and laugh at his compliment.

"Toooooooonnnny! Why is this all so hard for you?" I laid back down a bit throwing my book on the side table trying to catch his eye though knowing I wouldn't. Tony had been taking this harder than I had and today had just sort of proven it for me, ironic seeing how I'm the one dying.

Tony simply shrugged nonchalantly and threw some papers on my lap, "Well Jen, choosing a secretary can be very difficult and I don't want to make the wrong choice, how do you feel about the brunette?"

Sighing I looked through the resumes while speaking absentmindedly, "Nope, she won't last one week with you." I searched the names before settling on one that caught my eye, reading her references and history and letter from reference quickly reading about her determination and smarts, "How about a strawberry blonde?" I knew how to propose an idea to my brother.

He shrugged looking my way and snatching the file from me quickly, "Interesting, she looks … Qualified." Thank god she was cute in that pic or he wouldn't know what was good for him. That however didn't stop me from saying what I had meant to say earlier to my adult brother.

"Now that that's taken care of, look at me Tony?" I asked softly so he knew I was being serious.

He tried to ignore it looking up at me innocently, "Yea Jen?"

I sat up in the bed and reached for his hand which he wouldn't have dared to pull away from me, "Tone, it's alright you know? I love you okay? I get it, I do, but you have a life and you shouldn't be here. You have a company to run and I'm positive the girls are getting disheartened."

It was silence for a bit before he spoke again, now it was clear he was just avoiding he subject, "I'm going to see about Happy getting us some dinner, I'm sure he wouldn't mind running to the Chinese palace. You want your usual?"

I looked out at the autumn sun setting over New York City that I could see from my window then back at my brother and nodding, "That sounds great bro, and you may also want to make the call to Ms Potts since you will forget later."

He pointed a finger at me, "Good idea," He picked up specific resume looking it over one last time, "You sure about the strawberry blonde though? I mean-" He looked back at me as I gave him a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look and he just nodded, "Right, right, okay then why don't you call her and I call for food."

I knew my brother well enough to know he would never personally call someone he didn't have to, especially when he was hiring them so I simply nodded and took out my prototype Stark phone tablet and went to call, then typed in Virginia's number. After about three rings she picked up, after verifying it was her I continued, "Miss Potts, this is Jenny Stark and I am calling on behalf of my brother to say congratulations you have got the job. Be in tomorrow morning, at Stark tower between ten and ten ten, Okay? Great." Hanging up I hadn't really let her get a word in but then again I saw no reason for her to do so.

Tony had hung up as well and was now just telling Happy to pick it up but as soon as he hung up, "So did you get any work done today?"

Eagerily I took out a note book from my bag and opened it showing Tony my idea of an actual Lightsaber which he was laughing very loudly at before taking the notebook and I could see him checking all my work, "This is possible." My turn to laugh.

"Oh and turn the page, I did all the calculations for that car downstairs that dad never finished, I know we agreed to stay away from it but I think its time we moved past it." Our dad was a touchy subject and was never really one we brought up. Tony had basically taken over my father's position by the time I was four with every nightmare, every bedtime story and every award. Then once the plane started going down and I was one of the two only survivors Obidiah was going to adopt me so me and Tony wouldn't be split up but instead Tony did it himself, that's why people ask the question as to why he is also my father on the records.

"Okay, but then I get to go through the cabinet of files." Our basement belonged basically to our dad before we came in and started working too but there is always stuff of his that we don't want to touch. Why? Neither of us really knows though I suppose it is just fear but we just don't want to.

I agreed knowing Tony hated paper sorting and would give up but didn't say anything. The rest of the night we simply talked, joked, the usual for us while I turned on the tv over the Chinese food watching a bit of big bang theory which was funnier because me and Tony knew all the science jokes, or well he knew them all but I got most. Around midnight a nurse came in to check my vitals and IVs, apparently I was dying but they had no idea what from. It was doing something to my blood however, it was killing my blood count by a lot and also destroying the tissue surrounding my organs.

She advised I get some rest tonight and I simply nodded as Tony shooed her out and I looked to him, "You going to stay here?" I felt immediately younger like whenever I'd have a nightmare and he'd come into my room.

Sitting back down, "Of course I will kiddo, least till you fall asleep at least." Smiling I laid down because even though I have encouraged him to give up, I would be lying if I didn't love his attention. Slowly I felt myself struggling to keep my eyes open and I felt Tony reach around me to tuck me in while kissing my forehead softly, "Night night, love you Jen." I only snuggled into my pillow and nodded before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Tony came by, now with his new assistant who was strangely curious as to what was going on because Tony had refused to tell her anything yet as she saw the girl, still sleeping in the hospital bed she recognized her as Jennifer Stark. Tony however stood talking to young dark haired man, who couldn't have been older than him yet was in a medical lab jacket while Tony simply was adamant about the sooner the better. The newly hired secretary over heard them only when their voice grew too loud-"But the gamma radiation is not a healing product, it's a weapon! This is unethical-" Stark rose a hand to stop the man as he took of his sunglasses slowly still smirking.

"Dr. I assure you I understand weapons quite well, but I also know the extent at which I am willing to go to keeping that girl alive. Now you have been paid, and I have done my own research, this is the next step up from the radiation she has been getting. If you plan to stand in my way, it will be in vain."

Even the young man seemed stricken as he nodded as Tony went into the room motioning for Miss Potts to stay where she was. She watched as he sat by the bed and if she didn't know better she'd say there were tears rolling on his cheeks. He seemed to be talking but it was too soft to hear and even the girl didn't wake up. Finally Tony stood and kissed her cheek before coming out with his sunglasses back on and Pepper knew there were tears. Stark only turned to the doctor, "Do it."

Two weeks later-

"Let's go Pepper!" Tony Stark shouted from his workshop and the click of heels could be heard running down the stairs as Tony simply hopped into what he knew was his sister's favorite car, besides her bug and Mazda Miata, he settled for a classic red 1955 corvette and hood down of 'course. Strange, the fact she couldn't actually legally drive never affected her.

"Shouldn't we wait for Happy or even Rhodes?" The woman asked as she approached the car and got in shakily, probably the first time she ever rode in her boss's car, Tony thought, good thing it's not mine.

Stark only rolled his eyes and began pulling out before speeding out of the garage and onto the open roads, ignoring Pepper's comments completely though he smirked at her fear of his speed. When they finally pulled up to the hospital Pepper sat in shock for a few moments while Tony even opened her door for her, "See, who needs Happy? I got us here, and in record time too." He mentally told himself to compliment his sister on the engine later as he walked with Pepper in the building and walking right past the front desk with a wave seeing how they knew him so well already. Pepper had been here every day with him so far and had only met his sister once which was the day after she woke up a week ago. It went well.

Soon enough they were upstairs and looking in at an empty room. Tony immediately looked around and went to the main nurse on this level but before he could say anything he heard the childish squeal of his little sister, "Tooony!" He turned to see her walking out of the bathroom in the change of clothes he had brought yesterday for her, which Pepper had actually picked out. Decked in a light pair of flare jeans with a purple and white tank and purple sweatshirt (unzipped) she ran at her older brother who almost picked her up as he hugged her. He couldn't help but notice her waist had thinned from all this time in the hospital but she found strength he didn't know she had to hug him just as tightly. Once he put her down she was beaming as she looked to Pepper too who smiled and nodded yet completely froze as the five foot girl hugged her as well before turning back to her brother, "I can go home now right?"

Tony didn't even bother looking at the nurse as he nodded, "Go on, and grab your bag and shoes, we are out of here." Although the Dr. Banner left four days after treatment and she still hadn't woken, her regular doctors attended her under the one condition that they couldn't take any of her blood. Tony over saw it all and he was ecstatic when she woke up only seven days ago and was threatening to kill him as she usually does. With no side effects appearing, other than a change in eye color he was confident she was well enough she could come back home and he could give the rest of this floor back to the hospital.

He looked to Pepper and began signing all the release papers of the hospitals, and his little sister ran back into her room and grabbed her faux suede ruck sack with all her books. She quickly put on her typical converse and ran back outside, "Ready?"

Pepper couldn't help but smile back at the teenage girl whose smile was truly infectious, "Ready." In minutes the three were out of the revolving doors and the adults were laughing as Jenny spun in circles outside screaming "I'm finally out of there!" Not bothering to mind the looks of bystanders. She eagerly jumped in the back seat of the corvette running her hand over the material and smiling back at them, "Thanks for bringing Apple!" Yes, she names her cars. You can ask anyone else in that house and not one could give you an answer on why she does but she does.

As they drove away she didn't even bother sitting in the seat as she sat on the back of it and put on her sunglasses. On that day I think every New Yorker could hear her as they drove, and she didn't care one bit, whereas Tony couldn't wait to see the paper tomorrow of the three of them in that car and her with her hands in the air all the way home.

He still hadn't told her the extreme as to what happened to her.

"But the gamma radiation is not a healing product, it's a weapon! This is unethical-" Stark rose a hand to stop the student on nuclear science as he took of his sunglasses slowly still smirking.

"Dr. I assure you I understand weapons quite well, but I also know the extent at which I am willing to go to keeping that girl alive. If you plan to stand in my way, it will be in vain."


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own the avengers, tony stark or iron man the franchise! (Upsettingly) i dont actually own anything except possibly Jennifer so please dont sue me... basically.**

**Oh! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! THANKs soooooo much! i really apperciate it and love the encouragement because then i know people want me to keep going so yea- keep doing that ;) hahaha**

Adjusting to the ways of life before the sickness was easy. Everything just seemed to fall back into line now that they were at their Malibu home. Or well, it seemed to. Jenny had gone off to MIT, determined to graduate at the same age her brother did whereas Tony continued to work on the company. It seems normal right? No.

Because that's thing, when you mix any Stark with possibly dangerous things and misunderstanding- there's bound to be explosions and annoyance. So great that they are owners of the biggest weapons industries, isn't it?

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/| *=Gamma Radiation=*

One day, in my cramped dorm that I had all to myself I sat talking on the dorm phone to my brother's assistant about whether I was coming home for Christmas, "I know you could if you wanted to!" Pepper said and had that tone where I knew she was doing something mindless like paper work.

"I could but I don't know I like being here and if I take the extra Christmas course it'll get me that one step closer to graduation." Due to the fact that I was hospitalized I did miss out on a full year of schooling basically. Instead of graduating when I'm sixteen (next year) I would be graduating when I'm seventeen, a full year after Tony did.

I could hear the other conversation start on the line of my brother asking, "Pepper who are you talking to?"  
"Your sister Tony, she refuses to come home for Christmas, too busy trying to graduate next year." I like how they ignore I can hear them.

Tony was probably reaching to take the phone because I heard, "Oh no, that's BS she's coming home," Then his voice was louder and clearer, "Jen?"

"Yea Tone?" I replied ready to hear his argument.

"You are coming home for Christmas, I will be sending the jet out for you and no bringing boys home I don't like it." Ironic he should be saying that to me with all his one night stands but I ignored it stating a fact of my own.

"Tony, I don't have boyfriends, I have dates. They're different. And honestly if I'm going to graduate at the same age as you I am going to need to work my but off." I really did and I really wante—

"Give up Jenny." His voice was unwavering.

I stood in shock and I could hear my own heart beating, "What?"

"Just give up kiddo, graduate when you're seventeen, live a little till then, enjoy it."

"But you-"

He knew what I was going to say, "Yea, I did but that doesn't mean you have to. You spent a year dying, there is not much anyone could've done."

I don't know what happened but right when I was about to yell at him my phone just….. broke. Seriously, it just snapped in my hands, or well I crushed it. But I'm fifteen; I don't have the strength or power to break a landline dorm phone. I don't even have motive, I held nothing against that phone for Tony's jerkiness.

I felt a burn/shock and I knew to immediately drop the pieces as I took two steps back trying to figure out the problem in my head as I took out my cell stark phone dialing Pepper's phone again while crouching and poking at the pieces as it rung.

"Jen! What was that? You've never hung up on me and you better not start now." Oh Tony.

Rolling my eyes at him through the phone I replied, "Answering your own phone Tone? What are you trying to do? Take Pepper's job?"

He scoffed, "Clever Jen, seriously but we can talk when you get home okay?"

He knew he had made the mistake and I smiled, "Fine but um Tony? I sort of broke my dorm phone." I was greeted by silence on the other line, "Tony?"

Silence until, "Yea I know, what happened to the phone exactly?" He sounded on the verge of laughing probably assuming I threw it against the wall (which I would).

"It crumbled in my hand, I didn't hang up. I just snapped it."

Now he was laughing, "Okay Jen, you feeling okay? I could send the jet now if you want?"

His laugh was infectious as I chuckled softly, "No, it's fine but I'll take you up on that offer to come home for Christmas."

We said our good byes and I threw my phone on my bed and sat next to it still looking at the phone in pieces. Maybe it was just one of those things, but then again, coincidences were never my thing.

"Jarvis, did you notice a change in anything?" I asked knowing Jarvis couldn't do everything seeing how he was only on my phone but it was in my pocket.

The reply was drawn out a bit, "Miss, three point four seconds before the crushing of the phone, there was a change in your Neurological waves and also an increase heart rate." I nodded, of 'course there was, my brother had told me to give up what I had been planning on working for. I have total right to be angry though that's hard to test because heart rate can increase from anger alone.

I stood sort of self-conscience even though no one else was in my room. Heart rate huh? I opened the door to the weirdly long hallway that connects to all the other dorms. I only knew the one on the right of me but whatever, hopefully they aren't up by now (it's the weekend).

I ran barefoot in my socks and dark jeans. The entire time thinking 'this is my work out for the day' as I sprinted to the end of the hall, I touched the windowsill feeling the dust come off on my fingers as I turned and sprinted back, feeling my heart beat faster to keep up with me.

As I reached my dorm once again I knew I was going to regret this later if it didn't work but it was all I had as I fisted my hand, round up and grimaced before letting it go. I heard the crack before my knuckles even felt the dry wall material. Immediately I snatched my hand back shaking it thinking that should hurt more but it didn't. Oh and here was a gaping hole in my dorm wall.

Okay so this is either awesome or horrible.

First thought to cross my mind- there was no way in hell I was dying again.

I threw my phone in my bag with my keys and wallet while putting on my red leather jacket and zipping on my black heeled boots before taking the duck-tape from under my bed. After doing my quick fix job on the wall I wrote a stick note on it with the word 'sorry' and stuck that on the duck taped side of the hall. Grabbing my bag and helmet I walked through the halls not too sure where to; yet know something was wrong I wasn't able to stay there if I was dying again.

I began getting steadily more nervous as I wanted to tell Jarvis to solve this but knew that he wasn't that good, sadly. For right now I took deep breaths as I made my way down to the garage thinking of my options. Again sadly, I crossed off calling Tony; he would go crazy. I mean really, yes I was dying but he couldn't do anything until- BANNER! ….Here is where Jarvis comes in, "Jarvis, check out that Bruce Banner again, give me a location and number."

I was just walking through the endless amount of cars in the MIT dorm garage when I saw the motorcycle I had allowed to bring, it is a white and black BMW 2012 (if people know bikes, if you don't it's the ones that look made for speed). "Bruce Banner still at PA College and number is 487-870-9980. He is scheduled to be showing a classified presentation at three."

"Classified? Huh, well that sounds like it'd be fun to lie and sneak into, let's do it." I strapped my helmet in and latched my bag on to the back turning on the bike and connecting to Jarvis from there, "Got directions?"

"Yes miss but don't you think you should tell Tony about this, he would be very concerned."

I sighed and began pulling out, "Exactly, and no, just get me there Jar."

After a lot of arguing with my pilot I was riding into the campus slowly due to speed limits and pedestrians before ignoring all of the above. The campus seemed like a normal school. Glass double doors and windows all professional like. I parked and locked the system taking off my helmet and locking that in as well. If anyone tried stealing it Jarvis would shock them; literally 6000 bolts.

I dismounted and immediately noticed I was getting a lot of attention for some reason and I realized my license plate is Stark 3. Running my fingers through my hair I made sure I didn't have hat hair as I put my bag on my shoulder and took my shades out as I saw people meeting my eyes. They can be a little disturbing if you didn't know me.

I followed my brother's frequent advice of ignoring them and walking like I own the place, because I probably could if I wanted to. I held my phone in my hands as I walked comfortably to the building that Jarvis had told me as we drove in and I debated calling Tony again. I shook my head to myself and walked in smiling through the glass doors and to be a small front room with granite counter that had three workers behind it. The building itself was a relatively large and there was only one door from here, it seemed like a normal door but with a light lock. I had three choices, 1. Honesty 1.5. Flirt new found force.

Honest is the best policy, "Excuse me; I'm looking for a Bruce Banner?" I asked sweetly over the counter and a middle aged man looked up at me and rolled his eyes rudely.

"No can do, his presentation is about to start." He was lanky and balding and I decided to skip 1.5 and the opposite of 1.

"Well that's what I'm here for actually." He's in nuclear sciences if I remember correctly, probably some weapons thing which I fit in perfectly with, "Jennifer Stark, Stark industries."

The man began giving me a rather skeptical glance before asking, "I.D. please, and remove glasses."

Sighing I took out my license and slid it to him before reluctantly taking off the shades not sure what to expect and as I saw him visibly take a slight step back I smirked knowing he asked for it and he stuttered, "You are Jennifer Stark alright, um but I don't have an invite to Stark listed…?"

Partial honestly had gotten me this far, why not farther, "I'm gate crashing." Okay so this excuse would never work; should never work on a classified project. It makes no sense in any way. So when the man raised an eyebrow and shook his head I knew I had to think quickly, "I am actually a close personal friend of Bruce's, I dare you. Com him, tell him you aren't letting Jennifer Stark in." Does saving ones life using dangerous techniques count as friendship? Maybe. Okay so again, partial truth is how we fix the consequences of telling the actual truth.

I saw the man moved to press a button among others as he spoke, "Banner, I have someone here requesting to, and I quote, 'gate crash' your session." He gave smile to me knowing he could prove me wrong.

The nervous voice of the familiar student replied back, "Of 'course not, this is the US government only!"

I was looking around the area even walking a bit as the man continued talking and I found myself by the door I'm guessing I had to get through. The red light above it probably means locked right? The man droned, "I told her that sir but she seems adamant you are 'close personal friends'." I fingered my electronic lock picker in my hand and eyed the cable connecting it to the computers. Sadly it was too high for me to reach nonchalantly.

I looked back seeing his hand was still on the intercom button, "Tell him my name." I said calmly and decided that low key would be better thrown out the window as I reached up, placing the chip on the cord, watching it expand around it.

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing?" The man was worried too and I saw him coming around the counter slowly and I turned back smirking.

With a wink I replied, "Gate crashing." I heard the beep and the light turned green as the others actually began taking notice of what we were doing but I simply said, "Relax, I'm a professional. Oh and you please, just tell him my name."

They seemed shocked and impressed and terrified at the same time. At least I have their respect I thought as the man walked back to the intercom and I heard his voice as I twisted the handle on the door, "Sir, she singlehandedly hacked in, her name is Jennifer Stark." I heard silence as I pulled the door open slowly.

It was a presentation room for sure; I had seen enough of them. It had huge ceilings that reminded me of an observatory in its circular shape. In the center sat a machine, a projector to be exact as I moved closer taking in the people as well. There were about 12 of them, all in probably designer suits and being much older than me, surrounding the figure that was projected in the air. Standing next to it taking questions and the sort was a familiar face. Looking down at my dark blue jeggings and black boots with a red leather jacket I didn't look at all how I would if I went to one of these with Tony.

But Tony isn't here and because these are all semi important people and since it's the US government they may be stupid enough to believe my lie. I walked closer with my dazzling smile plastered on my face though no reporters were present and spoke clearly as Bruce's eye met mine and I was just behind the nearest government man I spoke, "Dr. Banner, it's been too long."

It was like they all parted at the sound of my voice and Bruce looked purely shocked as I walked right up to him and playfully put my arms out for a hug. He, probably due to the fact all these people were watching, reluctantly and still shocked accepted putting his hands just at my waist before pulling a part with a look of pure embarrassment. I smiled innocently and he spoke clear yet with of tone of anxiety, "What are you doing here?"

I spun once looking around at everyone there who seemed just as confused, "I'm surprised you didn't invite me Bruce, I am me after all," My gaze settled on the projection now near him, recognizing it, "Weapons are sort of my thing." I ignored the hushed whispers of the older men as I actually saw the piece. I had seen films and looked over my father's blue prints for something looking a lot like this but when he developed it they called it the Manhattan project.

Bruce seemed even more nervous and I saw his presentees glaring at him for my intrusion as he stuttered, "I was unaware-"

I had already taken a few steps to get a better look, "I'm just kidding Bruce though these designs are too familiar to ignore; did you base them off my father's?"

Again there was silence and I looked back to see one of the men had stepped forward, "Are you accusing Mr Banner of stealing a design?" He spoke Mr louder than I thought necessary.

Bruce again looked horrified yet I knew he wasn't going to explain so I did, taking up my usual confidence, "Of 'course not, the design of the atom bomb has been around for so long many have based research off it because as soon as it hit soil, it became public for all to use as a lesson to be learned. My father meant it to be that way." Talking about my father around a bunch of government agents was not something I wanted to do the day I learned I could be dying again yet I kept my cool, careful not to grab things too tightly.

The older man had a trimmed beard that moved as he spoke, "Your father?"

I looked back at Bruce, "I come for a weapons presentation and I get grilled on my family history?" My tone was purely joking and I saw him relieve a little as I continued; "Yes my father. Stark, Jennifer Stark close personal friend of Dr. Banner's and representing Stark industries." I reached a hand out.

He sputtered as he took my hand generously, "My apologies Miss Stark, I didn't-"Now he looked to Bruce for help who was on the verge of laughing, "I didn't know you would be here."

I took me hand back, "It's quite alright; I'm a very hard person to offend."

Bruce sobered and walked to me, "Now that introductions are over would you step aside and I'll begin." I nodded of 'course being polite as I allowed him to push me a bit on front of the projection with the rest of them as he began talking. "The concept of this all is taking the next step up. About 70 years ago the atomic bomb happened and that opened the door to a whole new form of warfare. Here I present the gamma bomb using gamma radiation," I zoned out realizing the truth in everything he was saying and it hit me. It hit me hard.

None of his words even reached my ears again as I suddenly knew what had actually saved me a year ago. Gamma radiation. A weapon healed me. I ran my fingers through my hair slowly, if I had been infected with gamma that would explain my eye color being green but what's with the enhanced strength. It isn't just when I'm standing as I fisted my hand to make sure and I felt no pain from my fingernails or any confidence in my strength.

Tuning back in on his words I listened, "It would be the strongest yet with no other country developing this. Any questions?" My eyes slid from right to left with no one talking or asking so I slowly raised my hand and he rolled his eyes slightly, "Yes Je- Miss Stark."

I smirked and swayed on my heels, "Well, the atomic bomb, though necessary had numerous consequences no one saw coming till it was too late; have you foreseen any with this?"

"I have not, but there is some proof that all is fine standing in front of me." I was a little surprised at the outright statement and wanted to say something about the fact that I was dying so the radiation affected me differently but I stayed quiet. He moved on, "Anything else?" Again no one seemed likely to say anything and I still had a question to comment on but decided against it as he clapped his hands together, "Then I would like to thank you all for coming."

The same man that had been talking to me earlier stepped forward proving he was the highest ranked of them as he said, "Thank you Mr. Banner, you will hear from us by the end of the week." The suits began filing out of the room and I stuck behind trying to spin the projection before stopping, remembering Starks had better technology then well… everyone.

Once everyone had just about gone, Bruce was just cleaning up a bit, "Hey, not a bad presentation."

He scoffed, "Thanks, and glad to see you're alive." He seemed not to realize how strange that sounded but offered explanation, "Last time I saw you you still hadn't woken up and your brother was insane."

"He still is," I assured him kiddingly, "Just in a different way."

"Well," Bruce motioned for the door and I followed, "I don't mean to be rude but I must ask," He waved to the man at the counter who looked up at us slowly, shamefully, "Why did you choose to show up now?"

"Well in partial to say thanks for saving my life," He held the door open for me and I nodded in acknowledgement, "but also, I meant that side effects question. You see something is wrong." He raised an eyebrow as I realized I had just started following him, "I broke my dorm phone today while arguing with Tony. Then testing the options I punched a hole through the wall after running. It's my heart rate I believe that stimulates strength."

He nodded and looked contemplative, "Your first thought was to come to me?"

We seemed to be heading to this brick building, tall, and I read the sign to see PA dorms and wasn't sure if this was awkward or not as I ignored it because I'm good at doing that, "Well I'm alive aren't I, plus I haven't seen you since then so I didn't want this to be some fatal side effect and be ignorant of it."

He stopped outside the building and shrugged, "Like I had told your brother, my research wasn't nearly complete then and I still haven't tested it on anyone except you but he wouldn't allow me to test you." I couldn't help a laugh imagining Tony comparing me to a lab rat, "I have what research I have done I the computer up stairs if you want a USB of that but you are Stark industries I don't mean to be rude but,"

I cut him off understanding, "You don't trust me. I get it I do, I just," I didn't want to look for sympathy though I wanted to know it for sure and I needed the research for that, "Can you show me? It's hard to explain but I need some evidence that I'm okay." He took off his glasses holding them in his hand and I could see him arguing it in his head before nodding and going inside as I followed after him.

He nodded to the DA probably and walked straight to the elevator before looking at me suspiciously, "You know what? Let's take the stairs." I sighed but complied with his request, knowing this was his way of making sure I wasn't lying.

We walked calmly up the stairs before he gave me a look and I shrugged, "If you want to break something I may want to be running up these."

He shook his head as we stopped on the third floor and walked just a bit down the hall though we did pass the elevator doors before he pointed to a door among the many that all looked the same in this carpeted hallway. Opening it with a set of keys he tossed it open and I followed in to see a blue carpeted room with a pale cream walls as the room was only a bit bigger than mine yet it was split in basically half. One half was cleaned, everything was organized and perfectly placed and as Bruce threw his bag on that bed (which was made) I assumed it was his half. His roommate did not share his love of perfectionism as I took notice of the dirty clothes littering the ground along with various other belongings, a few of which I didn't look away from with a powdered blush. (Sure I had gone on a few dates through College and High school but when everyone is older then you it's not something I try to aim for so much.)

Bruce had seated at his desk next to his bed and I moved to look over his shoulder as he maneuvered his way through folders and password protected programs until he had brought up a simple one-note page filled along with many others, he spun in the black plastic chair, "There you are, if you pulled up Henry's chair I'll explain them."

Nodding I did just that as I carefully stepped over clothes and the like to grab his room-mate's chair that was identical except his had two dirty cups on it and an empty bag of chips which I pushed off.

Once I was seated Bruce began explaining it all. Extensive research had certainly got into the development of the bomb itself but trust me after being called the bringer of death so many times the question nagged in my mind of the consequences which he had nothing on basically except one case which resolved in death on contact, "How you survived I deduced was for your body's pure need for something to sustain it, and that's how it has been living since then. Now if you somehow found a way to rid the remaining radiation your body would react violently."

Leaning back in my chair I crossed my legs and arms, "So either this is a side effect of it wearing off which result in death or is it just something I hadn't seen before?"

He seemed clueless as his hands messed up his hair like a normal college student, "Hard to tell, it could just be the radiation reacting, I mean it has been about six months when you had been hospitalized for the four months prior to that and sick for another four months before that! Gamma is highly unpredictable and this could be just its way of taking its full affect since you have finally gotten all the medication and low doses of chemo out of your system."

Hope returned to me as well did a smile, "So I'm not dying?"

He smiled back, "Thankfully, I'm sure Mr. Stark would kick my ass if you were." Just in that moment the door opened and the boisterous laughter of college boys could be heard as two entered, one was blonde and all together good looking while the other was a ginger who wouldn't be bad if it weren't for acne, like seriously you are twenty two at least.

The blonde one froze at the sight of me and held up his friend, "Well, well, well, Banner's finally got himself a girl."

I laughed out rightly knowing I hadn't offended anyone when I looked to see Bruce doing the same though he was slightly redder than me, spinning to face them he said tolerantly "Henry, Mark, this is Jenny. And no, she is not my girlfriend."

Option #3. I quickly inserted a Stark USB drive in the computer as I casually stood in front of it leaning against the desk. It knew to download the box that was currently open as was its purpose, but for now I had to stall so I smiled sweetly, "Sorry boys. I'm fifteen, which is what most people would call illegal."

The ginger, Mark I believe it was, laughed and the blonde smiled nodding, "But if she's not yours then who is she?"

Bruce looked up at me standing apologetically and I shrugged answering for him, "I go to school at MIT, Bruce is just helping me with some a side project." I looked back while running my hand through my hair and saw the download complete and I almost felt bad for a second. Reaching back I unplugged the device from the back of the computer as Bruce added on, "Yes guys, she's in college."

The blonde smirked sitting on his bed, proud of himself as he joked, "So it isn't illegal."

Idiots annoy me but I smirked as well, "Depends on the definition of legal."

"If she isn't yours can I have her?" the redhead spoke again and I almost ran out of the room as I fingered my USB drive I felt my own nervousness making my heart beat faster.

Apprehensiveness was probably visible on my face because Bruce responded seriously as he looked to the door, "I wouldn't talk that way about her, anger management issues and all."

I shook my head smirking at the boys with a nod as I walked to the door, Bruce behind me and I simply yelled back, "Bye boys." I can keep my calm in a lot of situations, including swamped press meetings but two college boys who were both insanely stupid was just too much.

Bruce closed the door behind us and I turned to look at him and realized I felt really bad for doing this but I wasn't going to use it for any weapons I just needed Tony to help me analyze it and I had to get away so I looked straight at Bruce as she mumbled apologies for his roommate and I shrugged, "It's fine really just very over whelming and Bruce? Trust me okay?" I knew the answer was a no but I continued, "Because you see, weapons may be my thing but I'm nothing if not honest when it comes to my work and I promise you I won't tell anyone about the gamma bomb or anything alright."

He seemed much better away from his computer with the info because he relaxed, "I know and if you even try to hack into that you'll crash you know?"

I smiled back and bit back a remark as I took a few steps backwards, fear actually growing in me along with shame, I wasn't a thief, "Well you see Bruce, I'm sorry but," His hand grabbed my arm in a second seemingly knowing what I had done and out of instinct I pushed against him sending him back a few feet as I began running down the hall. Check #4 off the list too as I flew through the stairs feeling my own speed increase which each heartbeat as I ran out of the building only to look behind and see that I had lost him yet I kept running towards the way we had come and towards my bike.

Slowing down a bit to a jog which still turned out to be a fast run to most, I searched my bag for my phone. Finally pulling it out as I reached my motorcycle. I was Home free.

Still guilty, but it's not with malicious intent, just casual curiosity.

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\| ** |Telling Tony| **

Dancing around the Malibu home in my pajamas as I flipped pancakes to the radio was one of my favorite things to do ever, especially on Christmas Eve and day. I settled for Christmas Eve as I buttered the pan again and turned up the volume. This was one day that I didn't have to worry about a strange woman coming out of Tony's room because yes, that does get freaking annoying.

"Good to see he got you home." I heard shouted over the music as I pour some batter into onto the skillet and I jumped tightening my grip on the bowl and measuring cup before putting both on the counter and spinning around to see the redhead whose picture I had first seem almost a year ago.

"PEPPER!" I shouted and moved around the counter to hug her, that she returned happily before I smelled the pancake and had to run grabbing the spatula to flip it, "So great to see you, and it's sort of hard to ignore when a jet lands on you dorm building."

Pepper smiled, "Yea, I could see that." She better believe it, "And that breakfast smells great, you wouldn't have happened to make enough for me?" I smiled back at her nodding and she laughed, "Call when ready please!" she has been spending way too much time with Tony.

As we ate our wonderfully made breakfast that morning at the kitchen bar top, I couldn't help but think of our strange family before deciding that is just what we are. We were a functionally dysfunctional family and it became us well.

After breakfast I headed down to the garage with Tony to work out the new material needed for the new missile and I decided I might as well show him everything, while he sat by the screens saying I should probably listen to I plugged in my drive to the Stark projector, yea the one where I raises above you. That's the one. "Tony, can you come here?"

He walked over with a skeptical look and I began explaining as he read the separated paragraphs and presentation graphs that Bruce had probably made. I took my public speaking tone as I spoke, "I wasn't kidding, I broke my phone and it didn't stop there. I got curious and looked up Dr. Banner. He is making a gamma bomb but shhhh, I can't tell anyone." He smiled despite the seriousness in the air, "I went to find him, and sort of gate crashed the classified meeting between him and the government. Then his roommates were rude and I stole his data and promised not to use it to make money just… make sure I didn't die." I expected to get a lecture.

I didn't expect my brother broke down laughing. I smiled and began laughing as well with him because that's how it worked, as he finally got out the words, "Not sure if I could be more proud of you." Once he calmed down he was still smiling, "You're alive right?"

I nodded and he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, I said the rest of what there was, "And also, I have enhanced strength and speed when my heart beats faster."

I heard Tony sigh with a half laugh, "You broke your phone." I nodded pulling away again, "Guess that was my own fault then huh?"

I smiled again nodding but then he tasered me in the stomach and I yelped jumping back laughing, "What the hell Tone?" I was still laughing so he knew I wasn't mad. He used to do that to me all the time when we were little to tell me to hurry up or to randomly tickle me.

"Wow, you have incredible strength yet you don't hit me when I scare you, we will work on that." Sarcasm was plain in his voice. Of 'course Tony, makes sense in his mind. He winked and we went back to work on the missile leaving the USB where it was for now glad Tony may have gotten over his protective streak a bit.

After that day Tony dragged me to our gym room, testing me. He would have me run for fifteen miles and then give me either 100 pound weights or the boxing gloves. Bad thing about the punch bag though was the hard I punched the more it swung which always happened to hit me before I could punch but once I had it down I was getting really into it. Ducking and dodging and jumping at it all the while Tony was narrating and laughing at me, that is, until I broke the punching bag. Then he was scared before being jealous and I laughed. Weights were much more boring because I could lift them and do the 20 reps but it wasn't entertaining as fighting with a heavy tough swinging bag, it just wasn't…. Though throwing one at Tony made things funner.

(**Third person**-)

Christmas was great as always because even though the Starks must go to all the charity banquets that they throw being the philanthropists that they are, they always spend the morning by their artificial tree opening presents which is great because the green eyed girl don't wrap half of Tony's and he has Pepper wrap all of his to his sister, but this year it was cute. There she sat, legs crossed by the tree in her hot pink flannel pjs and tank top with Tony, who she had literally run in to wake up as was ritual in this house since she was four. He sat on the couch above his sister and smiled down on her as she yawned trying to run her hand through her hair but realizing it was too tangled so he ruffled it up even more, "Okay kiddo, chose your first one and throw one up to me."

Jenny reached for a few pulling them closer as she asked, "Should we wait for Pepper?" Tony sighed but knew Pepper would be here right away so he simply shook his head with a yawn and Jen shrugged, "Okay then, Merry Christmas Tony!"

"Merry Christmas Jen." Her big brother replied taking the gift that was terribly wrapped labeled ToNy with a tired smile, opening it just like a child. There was a pair of silvery wraparound sunglasses with a black gradient lenses. Knowing his sister well enough he put them on and realized they were connected to Jarvis and were analyzing everything in the line of view, "Wow, I'm impressed, is it Jarvis software?"

Jen nodded with a proud smile as she finished off her own present which she was stunned to find a wooden box. She looked up at her brother questioningly before opening it slowly. Inside on a silk material sat a crystal, just about the size of a hand, it was a purple color and almost seemed to glow and she was not familiar with its kind. "It's beautiful Tony." Honestly she was quite surprised Tony even picked it out.

"For your lightsaber," As the words left Tony's mouth Jenny started laughing as it clicked, "I got like three other kinds in that color and also black because I thought that would look cool too."

Jennifer noticed the other wrapped objects in the room that were basically the same size and definitely the same shape, "Thank you Tony, it'll work great."

Just then the door opened and closed as the sound of heels clicking quickly come to their living area to reveal the strawberry blonde in a festive red dress hurring yet stopping at the sight of her boss and his little sister sitting by the tree, "Oh that's an adorable picture." Those were the first words out of her mouth.

"You're late." Tony said in a sing song voice as Jen handed him two more gifts to him. Why they actually still gave gifts neither knew but should you drag/drug/tie and bound/bribe/carry/lock them so they were in a therapist's room the verdict would be clear. It was normalcy. They were used to coming down to opening all their presents by the tree with their parents even if their dad didn't seem to care, they could pretend he did.

"I'm sorry; I honestly thought you were kidding when you said she'd be up by six thirty seeing how normally I don't see her till eleven." That made total sense, even Jenny agreed.

Pepper unloaded all her bags on the counter there before grabbing the only one that that had bows spilling out of it. Even though they were business, they were family. Jenny knew that and knew that the others would deny it.

Pepper had gotten Tony a hubermanns sphere, one of the coolest toys in the world which he sat just pulling it out and compacting it again before saying thank you. She also got him a few new ties and Jenny had gotten him a few bowties because Jen always liked that style and some suspenders because she, "Thinks he can pull them off". Pepper also bought him a bottle of 20 year old scotch which was greatly appreciated and she got Jenny a new Vera Bradley wallet which surprised Jen and also got her these magnets that bounced.

Funny how the two people that have/will graduate top of their classes are both so easily amused Pepper thought. Jen had gotten Pepper some slipper socks because Jennifer was a firm advocate of those, and also a Ralph Lauren puff purse which Pepper almost insisted not to accept until she opened it and inside was a clutch. At which point she gave in reluctantly as she placed them gently next to her and Jen was proud.

Tony was more proud of his gift to Pepper however though he dragged Jenny to help him buy it so he didn't look "whipped" he bought her a daringly elegant blue dress, no back of 'course and blue heels. Jenny was supposed to help with the size issue since they were almost the same height and he admits Jenny may know woman's sizes better. Jenny also helped the playboy pick out a stunning silver chain and sapphire necklace. Again Pepper was shocked before accepting and also hugging Tony which surprised him most of all.

Then came being who they were, but that only meant a lot of press and dressing up which was their favorite (sarcasm).

At the end of the day late at night, Jenny was packing up. Knowing she had class tomorrow but knowing she would leave in the morning, she would be skipping her classes. After all, she wasn't going to graduate at sixteen anyways. She and Tony never brought that conversation back up but she knew he was right and for the first time in 5 years she sat on her bed staring at the wall of all her photos and notes and awards on nice white shelves. It had pictures of her, her family, her brother. It had her kindergarten diploma, her grade school one and also her high school diploma as well.

"Hey there Pokey." Her brother spoke from his place of watching her in the doorway with his arms crossed.

She spun around, frightened out of his mental contemplation but side smiled, "Hey Gumby."

He entered the room, sitting right next to her looking at the wall but he knew she wouldn't go into that meditation mood while he was there, "They are gone you know?"

"What do you mean?" She sounded truly clueless.

Her brother looked clearly not okay talking on this subject as his eyes focused on a picture, "They are gone, there is no one to impress. You can do whatever you want."

Jenny had learned from her brother since an early age so even despite his uncomfortable-ness she tried to lighten the air, "What do you mean? I still got you and Pepper, got to make you two proud of me." She didn't expect for her voice to crack at the word proud.

"Pepper? Pepper would be proud of you if you were able to work the can opener one day." Even in seriousness he cracked a smile, "And me? I've been proud of you since you first told me you were going to slay the monster in the closet of my room." Jenny laughed at the memory when she walked into Tony's room, a pan on her head with an electric whisk in her hands, screaming for the monster to come out, with his hands up of 'course.

Tony put his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him, "And face it, Pepper knows, the press knows, hell ad probably knew too; you are most definitely smarter than I was, or at least more motivated. Okay now?" Despite tears threatening Jenny nodded and smiled and he jumped up, "Good because that was much too serious for me to ever go through again." He loved his sister but he never thought she'd ever have to impress him more than she already did, "Come on, we'll go grab a drink." He knew she was underage and she knew it too. He would just be giving her an orange juice with sprite because he knew that was her thing.


	3. Iron Man Part One

**Hello everyone! thanks for all your wonderfull reviews! Sorry this took awhile, it is twenty pages though! Anyways No, i dont own anyone or anything Stark related. **

**Upsettingly...**

**Also if i can have you attention! I am beginning a vote starting now to decide who Jenny falls for. **

**I can see her with Bruce easily and with Steve easily. With Steve you get the brother issue a bit more then with Bruce though with bruce Tony wouldnt be able to make as many inappropraite jokes because thats gross and its his sister. So trust me, whatever choice you chose i will work with, I'm sort of leaning towards Steve right now because as a Stark Jenny would be great for him, (Its like STONY {i dont ship them sorry} but a straight couple) she is worldy like her brother but a bit kinder and nicer to people. **

**YOUR CHOICE- please write in review of message, k? K.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Jarvis!" I shouted in the empty house as I ran up the stairs from the garage in my graduation gown still as I hear Jarvis respond, "Miss Stark?" Smiling to myself proudly still for everything as I breathed deeply keeping my limits in mind as I threw my diploma and Summa Cum Lade award on the kitchen counter, "Text Tony, ask when the limo leaves for LA and when he will be there as well." Rhodes was awarding Tony some award but what it was I wasn't too sure in general but I knew the ceremony was tomorrow night in LA.

Now I just had to get changed and pack a few clothes, Pepper had already picked up the dry cleaning for my dress and Tony's tux and was taking them with her. "Miss Stark, Tony replies that the jet will be on the Tower in one hour to pick you up and requests you be on time." There was no way tony was that polite but I thanked Jarvis anyways as I grabbed threw some gambling clothes in my rolling bag because I knew Tony could get me into the Vegas Casinos. Then I grabbed some travel clothes and jumped in the shower. (Yes, LA was only a few hours from our mansion home in California that's why I assumed Limo but jet is good too)

Now being changed into dark skinny jeans, heeled ankle boots, and a pink decorated tank I threw my bag down stairs and went back to my closet grabbing a gray pea coat and a pink scarf and pink beanie with a black bow. Throwing the coat and hat on I looked in the mirror "How do I look Jarvis?" Jarvis was a computer, I know, I was key in designing him, but he could fool anyone with the answers he gives.

"Like a young professional." Smirking I winked at my reflection, "Thanks Jarvis!" I grabbed the pink scarf from my bed and my makeup bag from the adjacent bathroom when I heard Jarvis again, "Miss, I am compelled to say that you have two men downstairs, I am unfamiliar with either."

I froze, "One doesn't just walk into the Stark home Jarvis." I knew he wouldn't catch my LOTR reference but he replied, "I'm sorry Miss Stark but they did." After a mix combination of fear, "Jarvis, alert Tony and the plane of this fact please." I grabbed the bag and then looked at myself in the mirror again, right at my almost glowing green eyes and I started breathing short quick breaths, "Oh and Jarvis? What's my heart rate?"

After a moment Jarvis replied, "117, but I don't recommend doing anything rash." I was already out of the room, confident I could take them if they wanted a fight.

About three years ago, I was dying. Then I got a visit from a Dr. Bruce Banner. I didn't wake up after that night for a week and when I did I had bright green eyes. People thought that was the only side effect and I got sent home, never really caring what saved my life because Tony told me I didn't need to. Two months later I broke a phone, three phones to be exactly. I also broke one workout machine and a punching bag before hiding in my room till Tony got home.

Anyways; I now walked down the steps confidently with the sound of my heels and picked up my bag that I had thrown before looking up to see two men like Jarvis said except one was in a suit and the other was taller and darker in a long black coat and eye patch. They both turned to look at me when I stomped my foot, "Excuse me fine gentlemen but may I enquire as to why you are in my house?"

The one with the eye patch clasped his hands together and answered calmly though I saw the other coming near me slowly, "Miss Stark, we are here to ask you to come with us please."

Noticing the one in a suit was within grasp of me I moved nonchalantly away and into the kitchen area, "Actually, I require names and company you work for before people kidnap me, sorry. Would either of you like coffee?" My tone was light, I had learned after my brother after all.

"Miss Stark." I heard the same man speak yet I ignored it as I pressed the button to fill my purple travel mug and leaning against the counter as he spoke still, "We are from the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, and we need you to come with us." The other stood waiting for me to come to him. As if.

"God that's a mouth full, and sadly, I can't fit you in today. You see, I just graduated and still need to celebrate; though if you come back in two days I'll try to fit you into my schedule." I said still confident and I could tell they were both just as confident.

The white man in a suit walked into our kitchen area and I hide the fact I was breathing quick and short breaths as he grabbed my fore arm, "This way Ma'am."

Okay, no. I'm not a ma'am; Just never. I'm seventeen, not an adult though I may be smarter than most. I held my ground, "I will hit you." His grip loosened considerably yet stayed and I looked to the dark one saying clearly, "Get out of my house, or I will make you."

It seemed like the older man debated everything as we stared each other down and I knew my green eyes were strange to most and it helped that I could hear the sound of the jet landing on the roof. I smirked and he visibly back away, "Let's go Coulson, thank you for your hospitality Miss Stark."

I nodded faking a smile, "Of course agents, anytime." They looked just like corny government agents so I couldn't help myself knowing that may be what they are. I could hear the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs but they were already by the door as the one in a suit waved and I smiled back as I heard Tony shout, "Jen?"

I walked back to the bottom of the stairs where my bag was and looked up at him, "Right here Tone." I said calmly smiling while picking up my bag and beginning to climb the stairs with my brother who looked concern but didn't ask any more right now as we walked to the jet with his arm around my shoulders being brotherly as he whispered, "So what could I get you to get me out of this?"

^^^^^\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to present this year's apogee award to Mr. Tony Stark!" Applause roared yet no Mr. Stark on stage as Rhodes looked directly at me, "Tony?"  
The award ceremony was going great besides the fact that Tony wasn't here but that was the plan as Rhodes finished his speech and I shrugged while standing, whispering to Obadiah, "I've got this one." I said quietly among the applause and he sat back down as I walked delicately to the front of the room and up to the podium bringing on my casually dazzling smile for the press "Thank you so much Rhodes, I know Tony is honored to receive this and I am honored just to be receiving it in his place. I know Tony very well and upsettingly couldn't get him out of the garage even for an event such as this and I can promise you will continue to see great things from him." The crowd clapped and I went back to sitting at the table ignoring Rhodes's glare knowing Id crumple if I saw it.

So I crumpled.

I was now being dragged through an LA casino while Rhodes searched for my brother. I was feeling sort of bad, and then I saw all the sluts he was surrounded by and didn't feel so bad anymore. As soon as Rhodes saw him I was pulled closer as he said, "Enjoy Vegas." I was let go and the first thing I did as send a message to Happy, "Hey haps, Tony may not be alone tonight so do you think you can pull up my Miata, I'll drive myself, thanks" I always did like driving myself anyways; it made for a lot less awkward ride.

I didn't care; Rhodes had already got me in. Smirking to myself, I walked back through the casino confidently knowing no one dare ask I.D. from me; then again I wouldn't push my luck by ordering a drink (I was only seventeen, dress and makeup can only do so much). Just as I sat down at a poker table next to a young cute man in a suit and tie with dark hair I smiled at him, tapping into play.

Within the first quick game I was up $1,000. Just as I was about to bet it all again on the next game I felt a hand go on my arm and felt the alcoholic breath as my brother spoke pulling me and my chips back, "Sorry dealer, she's out of this hand, too young anyways." The dealer immediately glared at me and I shrugged taking the rest of my chips and going after Tony who simply stayed close to me as he went to the counter to cash out and whispered back to me, "Poker, really? First you tell Rhodes, next you break our number one rule?"

He took the cash, not that I cared. All I had to do was ask and it was mine should I want it to be, "Tony the way I view it, there are only two types of people in poker."

We were just about out of the casino when I felt my prototype phone vibrate, message from Rhodes, 'Make sure Tony is on time tomorrow." I began writing a quick response and remembered tomorrow was the day we left for Afghanistan. I had always gone on these trips with Tony since I got better and even though he tended to be over protective while there it was still cool to go.

Tony handed his light colored award to some random man dressed in roman clothes outside, "'Grant to Caesar's that which is Cesar's.'" I couldn't help but smile at the reference before he asked, "And what types are those?"

I saw Happy waiting with the Limo and then I saw my gorgeous red Mazda and got excited I could drive myself somewhere for once as I responded, "Those who play fair and the one who doesn't." I winked and he laughed at my quote. It's ironic, one of the smartest seventeen year old in the country and casinos expect me to base all my money on luck. Hell no, I have numbers.

I broke apart from Tony and our body guards a bit and Tony gave me a look, "Not coming with me?" He seemed almost hurt behind his orange shades but then again it's Tony.

"No I thin-" I then got off by a much too professional voice.

"Mr. and Miss Stark! Excuse me!" Rolling my eyes I looked to Tony for plan of action as I did not really want to talk to anyone and seeing how I still have four years, I don't have to. She continued, "Christine Everheart with Brown Magazine, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

Still looking at Tony he whispered softly, "Is she cute?"

Of course they had to answer, "She's alright."

Frustrated I ran my fingers through my hair putting on the same smile as I turned with my brother while holding out my hand for the keys from Happy as my brother was diplomatically flirty, "Hi, and yea. Okay, go."

As soon as I felt the cool metal I just stayed close to the limo hoping to slip out unnoticed but noooooo she has to then say, "Actually, Miss Stark I have to ask," I bite my tongue from saying 'no you don't' as she goes on, "There have been rumors that the two of you argue quite a bit over the company and I must ask do you really think you may be able to take on half of it in a few years?"

I still had that smile plastered to my face and I spoke politely, "That's interesting because the biggest argument that I have had with my brother over this company is whether we should sell sprite or sierra mist in the vending machines. As for me stepping up in a few years that if my brother believes I'm ready at that time it'll be fine." I hate when people ask that question or even suggest sibling rivalry just because there isn't any. It really isn't even like he is my brother because we are seven years apart yet he's more of a father and there is never father child rivalry because that's stupid. (I would never tell him that though.)

The reporter girl nodded with her fake smile as well and just when I tried to slip away again her eyes didn't leave me and I knew another question was coming, "But what if he doesn't think you are ready?"

Dramatic sigh, "Well-"

Tony cut me off, "That isn't even a possibility now thanks though, Jennifer is doing great in all her studies and aspects of work and life. Is there anything else?" He spoke too quickly I didn't bother trying to stop him though I smiled in pride as I took the final step and got around the limo to my car.

"Now Mr. Stark, you've been called the Da' Vinci of our time, what do you say to that?" She sounded way too conceded.

"Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint." Laughing to myself I started the car and began pulling out. I love my big brother.

Maybe I just like to drive because I enjoy the wind but I do, I like the wind in my hair, I like being in control and I like talking to Jarvis to change the radio stations. After the two hour drive back, I was finally pulling into the garage I threw the keys in my hand bag and knew I had beat Tony home, thank god. I didn't need to see him and Charlotte or Chrissie or whoever she was. Then again he may be staying in LA. I grabbed a bowl of rice and chicken from last night reheated as I ran up to my room which was adjacent to a completely different stairway than his anyways.

Safe and sound. "Jarvis, pull out the big screen, play season two the mentalist and turn up please. Oh and also, start new load of wash to be pressed and folded in my room by morning, thanks." I was back at Malibu, relaxing on my amazing queen sized bed in my loft sized room, with my TV playing a great show after eating a great dinner and I looked out at one of the best views over the ocean. I was home.  
"Jarvis wake me at five thirty, same with Tony; remind him when he wakes about the trip. Also try to tell Pepper to make sure he packed, but mention that she shouldn't do it, he can do it himself; he's a big boy." Lying down the light automatically dimmed and I had to remind myself once again Jarvis is a computer program.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The dim light from the blinds drawn from the window woke me before everything else then Jarvis, "The temperature in Malibu now is 71 degrees would you like the surfing conditions or forecast?"

I shook my head no while slowly getting up and stretching, "

Now I just have to bring Tony to the take-off area by 8:30 (fashionably late) so I got time though I had to race back since I have a meeting at noon unless he insists I go. Quickly I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank as I walked out of my room in sneakers needing to work out a bit and let some tension out as I made my way to the gym downstairs. Upon entering I went on the treadmill which normally I wouldn't be able to do first because I would then break the strength machines unless I did yoga in between. Once I had done about twenty minutes running/sprinting since if I push myself I can get to speeds of 70 miles per hour I asked Jarvis for a heart rate, "191" was his reply. Sounded about right as I moved to weight machines and put it on the highest setting doing 20 reps on each.

It was now a bit after sevenish as I ran back up the stairs and all freezing in the living room at the sight of the blonde in one of Tony's shirts calling his name; That poor delusional woman.

She seemed to be looking for him and I saw her approaching the wall door to one of my labs, reaching to touch the knob, "You are not authorized." Jarvis stated simply yet she jumped.

"Yea that's Jarvis." I glared knowing I just had to make it across the room without holding a full conversation.

"And I got your clothes here they have been dry cleaned." Turning I saw Pepper, an automatic smile was brought up and I nodded at her as she continued, "There is a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you want to go."

I stuck around on the decorative steps by the piano, drinking some of my bottled water as I practiced my calming exercises which was hard as Blondie kept talking, "You must be the famous Pepper Potts, after all these years he still has you on dry cleaning duty?"

Screw calmness, I'll throw the b*tch out the window. Just as I stood however Pepper met my eyes and I could tell she had it under control as I continued to breathe deeply not getting too mad as I heard, "I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires, which includes occasionally, taking out the trash." I am still proud I had a role in choosing Pepper, "Would that be all?"

She showed the woman, Christie I believe, to the door and out and I went upstairs to get changed. While changing I heard a knock on my door. No one knocks, we have Jarvis. I was in a pleated black skirt and choosing my top still so I said out, "Who is it?"

"It's Pepper, Tony wants you to wear pants to your meeting today, something about perverts that he won't be there to glare at." Sigh, time to change.

"Thanks 'mom'." I shouted back sarcastically and went to the giant closet, "Jarvis you heard her." Immediately my walk in closet swung itself around to reveal 4 pairs of suit pants, bell bottoms, and the other side revealed over seven tops. I chose a simple black pair of pants with a short sleeved pink blouse, along with my fitted black blazer jacket with hot pink piping. Then after some natural eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara I was ready to be the CEO of Stark for a day while Tony went for another weapons demonstration (someone had to stay home) (plus he didn't trust the Middle East enough to bring me along). Putting my laptop in my messenger bag along with my agenda I began down stairs.

I carried everything to the bottom of the stairs before putting them on the couch and walking a few steps looking around for Pepper when I saw the time, eight o'clock. Perfect, he'll be fashionably late and I'll make it to my meeting…. except…. TONY.

Again, sigh, "Tony!" I yelled down the garage and heard no reply as I rolled my eyes to myself, "Tony, if you don't get your ass up here I'll drag it here!"

He cut me off as he usually did at that point sarcastically, "Language!"

"Coming from you, doesn't mean much." I replied as I usually did before beginning to walk down the stairs quietly leaving my heels and I saw him working on the hot rod and shook my head as I noticed the blaring music as well.

I opened the glass door after punching in the code and already seeing Tony moving the hood off the engine and I raised my eyebrows, "Really? You do understand that at this rate we will actually be late, don't you?"

"Of 'course I do," He set down the metal and opened his arms, "But I want to finish it. How'd you sleep?" I hugged him back before we both began inspecting the engine, him on a mission and me, out of instinct.

"Fine, worked out this morning; needed to." I began throwing my hair up in a high pony tail.

"You went without me, I'm hurt." He faked hurtfulness while pointing to the car.

Nodding I went around to the driver side, "I figured you were busy doing Vanity Fair." My tone changed to sarcasm quickly, "Whoops I mean the piece for Vanity Fair." With a smirk I knew he was glaring at me past the hood and I turned the key to hear the screeching sound of the engine and I winced at the sound. I saw Tony just point at me and I turned the key back, "God, if chickens could sing they would hate it too." Getting out I went back around in time to see Tony chuckle at that as well before just getting to work.

Hard to tell time when you are in the garage, time always had passed fast down here. Once, I had spent an entire week never coming up when I found my F-88 car (General Motors dream car). There were only two in the entire world made with an unconfirmed third. My father got the third but crashed it. I found the remnants and felt duty bound to revive it. Locking myself down here I didn't come up till it had a fast engine and I painted it silver.

But I digress, I meant to begin, sooner or later, the music suddenly went down and I froze as I heard my brother complain, "Please don't turn down my music!" Smiling I continued with my bidding on a new tail light that had blown out but then I remembered the reason I came down here.

"You are supposed to be halfway round the world right now," Pepper had her professional stance and outfit on as I turned sheepishly around and waved, "And you! Miss Responsible!" Wow, sarcasm.

"That's Miss STARK, to you!" Pepper knows I would never seriously say that to her as she rolled her eyes and I smiled going back to the bidding.

"Your flight was supposed to leave an hour and a half ago!" Really, that long? We didn't even get that far on the flame-o.

Tony still hadn't even turned and just continued working as he replied, "That's funny, with it being my plane and all it would just wait for me to get there."

He stood and wiped his hands as I could feel him looking over my shoulder as Pepper spoke, "Tony I need to talk to you about a couple of things before I get you out of here."

I looked to him while she spoke and raised my eyebrows at him as he pushed my head down with a laugh, "What's the whole point of having your own plane if you leave on time?" He was directed back at Pepper but I had already formed the list in my head as I leaned against the side wheeling drawers and he sat on the tire.

"Mike Airy called; do you want the Wayne's exhibit yes or no?" I could see her checking things off her checklist and I knew I'd be waiting a while.

Tony began mumbling the way he did when he really didn't care and I looked at Pepper apologetically when I suddenly felt my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket, followed by the song, "Weightless" by All Time Low and I moved to the door as I took it out to see a restricted caller. Giving a nod to the other two, Tony who had developed a protective glare at the phone and Pepper who just looked tired; I left the garage to the stairs, "Jennifer Stark, Head of Public Relations; Cyber Relations; engineer; and most importantly me." Yes that is how I pick up the phone, and also Pepper made me change head of hacking department to Cyber relations sadly.

"Miss Stark, this is Agent Coulson from the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." Them again.

I looked back at the pair of Tony and Pepper and smiled at their couple-ness before moving up the stair and replying, "You really do need a new name."

"Yea, I know," I internally laughed at the man's own joking tone, "But I am calling to make an appointment where we can actually meet, your terms this time."

Smirking to myself I moved to my bag pulling out my agenda, "They were my terms last time as well but if you insist, hold on," I was having difficulty finding my agenda and holding the phone as I placed it on the couch, "Jarvis, speaker, Can you hear me agent?"

"I've got you."

I nodded to myself because I do that and fished out my schedule, "Okay well I have meetings all day today, but I suppose I could see you tomorrow as long as the people in materials don't take too long I should be done by noon and can pick up Tony then. Come to Stark Industries around one thirty? I'll tell the front desk you are coming."

"Sounds great," I could tell he was used to talking diplomatically, "I'll see you then."

My eye widened, "Oh and Agent Coulson? No eye patch dude okay?"

He laughed and I smiled at his taking the joke, "Noted, just myself."

I instantly knew, "He is listening isn't he?"

I heard the new voice, "Yes."

"Awesome, but hey, eye patch dude could be a compliment. It's like by calling me you have named me a hazard, a hazard. Tsk, tsk, manners?" Anyone that knew me would know I was kidding.

"Miss Stark, "Obviously he didn't, but luckily, Coulson interrupted him, "Very funny Ma'am, I'll see you in a couple days."

I hung up after this and stuffed my agenda back into my bag. And my phone back into my pocket just to see Tony grumbling as Pepper pushed him up the stairs, "She's making me pack for myself!"

I laughed out rightly, "Yea, I told her to." He glared like a child and Pepper rolled her eyes again as he took his time going to his room meanwhile Pepper just shook her head, "Oh and Pepper! Happy Birthday!"

She scoffed, "Your sister remembered!" Tony forgot. Again. "But thanks Jen." I nodded and went to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

As we waited I could tell Pepper wasn't leaving till we were well on our way to the plane and after about thirty minutes Tony came down the stairs in regular clothes with a bag and dress up thing, "Race you there?" He asked while putting on his sunglasses and I smirked.

"Bring it!" I zipped up my boots that still sat in the living room from the last time I rode the bike, "What car do you want me in?" the sight of me in black heeled boots and professional wear was probably humorous but I didn't care.

"Up to you, and Pepper I'll see you tomorrow, Happy Birthday." Once I was ready I flew down the stairs to my SSC Ultimate Aero, the third fastest car in the world, American Made of 'course. (MOST of mine were btw.) It was also orange.

I threw my bag in the back quickly before looking back at my brother who stood frozen in the doorway, looking shocked; he reluctantly spoke, "Okay, so maybe not 'the gold bullet'."

I always did have a thing with naming cars. "Too bad!" I shouted and pulled the door up (Yes up, like the back to the future car) and stepped in, "Afraid you are going to lose?" before slamming my door.

With the key in the ignition Jarvis started up as well and face it I love that guy; Or AI system. (Same thing!) "Miss Stark, Tony has overrode my controls," Just then the car began gliding out of its space and next to Tony's silver one which was actually named 'the silver bullet' where he was handing Happy the keys and I'm sure inviting him to race with us, "They will be released in 10, 9, 8,"

"Really Tony? Don't trust me that much?" I shouted out the window and I saw his black window roll down as the countdown continued. (7, 6, 5...)

I heard his car rev and I tried yet failed as well getting very confused when he shouted over, "And I get a head start." WHOA! He smirked and began bringing up the window.

"Just because that's fair doesn't mean I agree!" I watched as his car revved and began zooming out and I tried gassing it but Jarvis just continued counting.

"3, 2…1!" I was off. Within two seconds I had brought my speed up to 60 on the coastal streets of Malibu and I could see Tony just half a mile away as I pushed the car to go faster. The street was clear and I calculated each curve of the coast side perfectly as my speed got up to 130mph and I was right behind Tony.

"A three second head start? I'm almost insulted." I muttered and watched the edge wondering if I could glide around him yet as I tried to swerve around he moved to keep in front of me and I saw Happy catching up to us. "Tony?" I knew Jarvis would connect me as I kept talking, "We got Happy coming up."

Hearing his laugh echo, in my audio system I saw a car coming around the bend and I panicked moving to the side, "Tony! Car!" I saw his car swerve to the side as well and I let out a sigh of relief as we both made the bend and passed the speed limit abiding car safely.

I timed the next turn perfectly and sped up in the time I needed to pass him and I smiled with a squeal in excitement, "Gotcha." Once I was pass him I sped up completely leaving him almost in my dust as I got farther and farther away until I turned into the take-off area and jumped out. "I win!" I shouted happily before hearing the cough from the plane.

Turning I saw Rhodes who sat there shaking his head, "You are three hours late!"

"Time is only a relative measurement on space at a certain point on a line, I'm sure on some line parallel to this one I arrived at the right point." I spoke quickly covering for Tony and I.

"You think you talking smart and fast gets you out of the trouble?" He knew me so well. I smiled innocently at his patronizing face.

"No," I heard the sound of Tony's car and smirked, "That does." Looking over my shoulder I saw the slick car vroom in next to mine and Tony got out.

First he spoke to Happy, "I thought I lost you back there?"

"You did sir." Happy moved to take all our bags and I nodded in appreciation, "I had to cut through the side street."

"Right, right, and you!" he pointed right at me and I smiled up at him as he came to stand next to me by the hood of the car, "Didn't think you would make that turn at first, not that you would've died but the car would be totaled." His smiled told me he was kidding and I knew he was right. I would've fallen off the rocky cliff; car would be flipping and probably crash into the ground upside down causing some fire but I'd be fine with the gamma and all.

"Yea but then I'd kill you for killing my baby." I looked back at the car once with that.

He almost looked pensive before responding jokingly, "I can see the headline now. You sure you don't want to come?" He gestured back to the plane and I almost laughed.

"Really?"

"No." He shook his head, "But I was being polite." Smiling I hugged him, "Good luck today, call Pepper if you need anything. She has her own chores and plans later but I told her that-"

I cut him off laughing as I pulled away, "Tony, I've filled in for you before, and I actually go to the meetings. I'll be fine. But you need to be careful okay? No being an idiot or a hero, got it?"

"Both are very unlike me." Sarcasm was missing in his voice as he smiled and turned to Rhodes who just looked annoyed, "See you tomorrow I'll be coming in around one I believe in this time." I nodded, already knowing that.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Tone, love you!" He had turned and was just walking to the plane as he spun a bit and replied, "Love you too."

"Three hours late! I've been here for three hours!" He was mad.

"Well we are here now so let's go, just lets go, okay?" He talked his way out of it and patted Rhodes on the back as we walked by and I offered an apologetic smile with a wave from my place leaning on the car.

Rhodes pointed at me, "You are just as bad as him!" Shrugging I didn't know how to respond so I turned back into my car with a laugh despite Rhodes's glare.

"Keep me posted! Stay safe! Don't die!" Getting in the car I nodded to Happy to take Tony's car so I could speed back seeing how I have thirty minutes to get to my meeting.

Speeding, not as much on the way there, but speeding back to Stark headquarters for my meeting with the army on the next Manhattan Project apparently I heard the voice of Jarvis, "Miss Stark you have a message, it reads, 'I left the resumes on Pepper's desk for you' it's from Mr. Stark."

Resumes? No way. I had a mini freak out in the seat as I pulled into the parking lot for the front of the company. Granted security was one of the toughest things, we had license plate photos, cameras every three yards, cards to swipe for workers coming in and secretaries positioned everywhere along with the burly guards too. Trust me; no one would dare steal from us.

All I had to do however was pull up and the gates opened with a welcoming, "Good morning Miss Stark" From the security guard in the booth checking cars while I kept driving through the open gate and into the parking lot where I went straight to my spot across from Tony's yet at the front of the lot; right by the door. Stepping out I took out my black boots off and threw them on the passenger side while I walked bare foot on the black tar. I forgot to bring my heels. I left them right by the garage stairs and didn't take them when I took my bags.

Flinging out my phone I shrugged and began walking barefoot to the building while dialing Pepper's number, after about three rings I heard, "Yes Jenny?"

"Hey Pep!" Walked through the glass doors nodding to the people looking to ID me as they waved, "So I know it's your birthday but I was wondering if I could go into your office, you still keep a basket of shoes there right?"

I heard her sigh, "Yes, go ahead."

"Thanks Pepper!" I hung up right after that and jumped the bars that most would swipe a card to go through, most of the people stopped to look before going back to their actions once they saw it was me. Moving quickly with no shoes I went to Pepper's office using the elevator before just walking in with my master key.

I noticed the files Tony texted me about as I picked them up and threw them in my bag for now.

I chose a pair of shoes before locking the room up again and going back down now fully dressed and ready to meet with the people as I approached the main desk looking professional with a smile on my face at the sight of a well-dressed man and woman yet I could see the pins on their uniforms. The man was army and the woman was Navy, I could tell, "Good Morning!" I spoke cheerfully reaching out to shake their hands.

The meeting went on uneventful as they simply ran by their plans to form the gamma bomb which I had already seen and informed me on the location of the site so I simply nodded and smiled, imputing my own concerns. Although Stark is the army's leading weapon manufacturer they do usually run by ideas by others. They just wanted a second opinion on the bomb but I had already seen it. Four years ago.

They however insisted it be through and through by running every plan over and over again as I grew bored. Seriously, I was a kid genius; I'm pretty sure I can look at the plans twice in my life and tell you whether it'll work as a bomb. I did specify that the effects are unpredictable but somehow they changed the subject after every instant I mentioned it.

Finally, at four thirty, it finished and I freshened my smile again as I said good bye to them before rolling my neck happy to be away from them. I was done for the day; Tony never went to his meetings unless they were with our engineer team because he headed that, so I had already done more than that. I walked back to my car and simply got in ready to go home.

The ride back was lonely and I missed Tony greatly, it was even worse when I walked in the garage to silence.

Oh screw it, "Jarvis, blare playlist through house, place usual order at the Tai Dragon for delivery, thank you!" I threw my bag on the desk while I fell into the spinning chair readying to go back to one of my designs but first I had to hire someone.

Still smiling, I began leafing through, all men. Good looking ones too- No way Tony was gay!  
… Pepper.  
Texting to Pepper real quick I sent '_I have seen the resumes and I would like to say, you have good taste in men... sadly I suppose that means I won't be a bridesmaid soon but hey, I won't give up;)_'

Afterwards I leafed through, noticing two blondes, one of which had his hair perfectly styled and it looked really hot; three brunettes with a chestnut type color; and one with a raven fro hawk.  
No blondes not after Thomas; Jarvis has been keeping him at bay but I don't think I could deal with it every day.

…..Oh dear lord, I'm turning into Tony.

Although I was a fan of raven hair I had to admit dark haired-Jonathon, the one brunette with super styling hair looked more qualified, degree in fashion, minors in managing and public skills. Whoa, okay so he was definitely gay.

I always wanted a gay best friend even if he was twenty one, still has to be smart to graduate that early. Dialing his number I waited as it rung and I went through my clothes looking for my heels to match the outfit that hung on the wall that I had picked out. Finally I found the black heels and threw them by the wall as a voice responded, "Hello Jonathon Wicker speaking." His voice even had that tone to it, gay. Not being judgmental! I feel no different around people different; I just like to know where everyone stands. And trust me, I have an excellent gaydar.

"Hello, Mr. Wicker, this is Jennifer Stark calling to congratulate you on getting the job as my assistant you start tomorrow, eight, Stark industries."

I could hear the nervous stuttering on the other line and all I thought was 'minor in public skills huh?' His voice now came controlled, "Miss Stark, thank you so much I will not let you down and will be on time tomorrow, I'll bring coffee!"

I laughed, "Just tell any coffee shop the name stark and they'll give you my order, Frappe Macchiato light foam and extra espresso shots, I don't like mornings. See you tomorrow." He stammered a quick good bye and I could guess he was writing down what I had just said.  
I like him already, though hopefully he'll loosen up.

I heard the buzz of the gate alarm and I looked to the cameras making sure of the car, we have the same one deliver, always, "Let him through Jar."

Grabbing the spare wallet (yes, we have those) from this desk I made my way outside to meet him. Grabbing my food I went to the living room to eat, music still blaring as I stared at the waterfall, it always had a certain calming affect with the way it blends everything around it. Not often was I completely alone in the house so when I finished I went to my bedroom, "Jarvis enable full hacking mode." Just then the walls moved and my monitors rose up. The finger touch interactive kind. "Now, let's find out what this Strategic hazard- Why don't they just call themselves SHIELD?"

"You should suggest it when you meet with Coulson tomorrow." I smiled at Jarvis joking as I moved impossibly fast among my screens using every hacking software I had to date along with my own skills trying my hardest to slip in undetected. I got reading on everything a basic employee would be aware of and began reading quickly, skimming the important details. Try going up one more level you think? Yea.

Again I moved around in the circle my screens formed before being granted full access, "What now bitches." I muttered as I once again skimmed plan after plan, initiative after initiative. I stopped abruptly reading the name Howard Stark. Scrolling back I read, "The Captain America Initiative- Status: Unfinished." I knew who captain America was, he worked with my father in WW2 but his plane went down, he died in 1942. I kept reading to see that my father believed his to still be alive and to have financed his finding.

Okay is that's either crazy or it'll pay off like most Stark ideas.

"Okay well transfer all info to hard drive to read later, take all info level one and two security"

Let's try going one more level…. The incessant beeping of my alarm went off letting me know I needed to get out of their system, like now. Quickly I began firewalling myself, slowing only enough for the transfer for be complete before sending myself back to my own hardware, covering my tracks.

Finally out I stepped away from the computer, quite proud. I almost called Tony before remember in theory it would be like three in the morning on the plane, Oh whatever, it would cheer him up!

"Bring video chat with Tony on the big screen Jar." My TV turned on and I saw the 'calling Tony Stark' as I heard the surround sound that was connected to all my toys making the telephone ring before a somewhat slurred, "Hello Jenny."

I jumped onto my bed so the camera could see me, therefore he could too before talking, and "Tony guess what I just did!"

"Learn Spanish?"

I sighed, "Tony I already know Spanish, and Russian, and German. Along with some Portuguese and Italian, you knew that already."

"Right I did actually, um," I could tell his attention was elsewhere and I could visibly see his drink in his hand now as his reply trailed off.

Now see, growing up with Tony as my older brother as its advantages but even better were the advantages that came with him growing up with me as a kid sister. Because of all this I know he'll listen as I speak in my conference voice, "Anthony Edward Stark call off the strippers and drop the drink!"

He flinched before making complete eye contact before I saw his hand wave as he spoke calmly, "Okay you guys take five." His drink stayed in his hand but hey it usually was even at home, it never actually bothered me then so it didn't matter now, "Yes darling Jennifer Maria?"

Okay, so neither of us enjoys hearing our full names, I'm sure many could guess why but I shook out of a flashback as I began my tale, "So this government organization has been looking for me, they were the ones in the house that day but I am meeting with them tomorrow at the industries. So I sort of just hacked into them and let me tell you it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

He interrupted me, now deadly serious, "So they are high up on the food chain."

I nodded, "From what I can tell, very high. Like Captain America initiative high."

He raised an eyebrow and I explained simply, "The guy dad used to work with in WW2, the super soldier. Dad believed when he went into the water he froze. I think he was just too stubborn to realize all his work with the super soldier serum had sunk but no, apparently he financed them for a fifty year search. So far nothing."

Tony's eyes glazed over and I could tell he went into thinking mode, "Super soldier serum was the biggest thing then, it turned the war almost. If we had that today it would do less than in the 1940's but I'm sure they would still love to adapt it, make more lab rats. Either way the government wouldn't let anyone get their hands on it. I think we see the top of the food chain."

I smiled even proud that I had hacked into it, "Seeing how I just outsmarted them does that make me even higher."

He smiled back to me, "Yes, yes it does. Now get some sleep kiddo."

I shrugged, "Maybe, oh and I hired someone and approved the gamma bomb."

He froze to comprehend what I had just said, "Gamma bomb?" I nodded ready to answer but he seemed to realize as he nodded, "Right, Banner, that's fine I suppose. If it gets to the point of testing we will jump in and shut it down before side effects can be a question."

Nodding I smiled, "Okay, well then good night Tony, and please try to get some sleep. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too Jen, see ya." Just before the camera went off I saw him wave the strippers back in and I only shook my head. One day he'll have to grow up, but I guess until then it doesn't do any harm.

Falling back on my bed I checked the clock, it wasn't too late, only eleven thirty. I got dressed in my short shorts and tank for bed, brushed my teeth and relaxed as I normally would. Putting my phone down I got off my bed and closed my door finally and stood in the middle of my room on my purple area rug. Closing my eyes I focused my breathing as I had learned to do and practiced so many times and so once I felt calm enough and detached I allowed my breath and my energy to flow to my right foot, feeling it tense up I allowed it to do so before feeling it lose all feeling, then go limp. As I lost it my left foot tensed and I repeated the steps before moving on to my right calf and the left calf and so one up my body.

Finally when I reached my head I felt sleep try over taking me and I fought it knowing I had to finish without sleeping or nothing would be different. Fuzziness filled my senses and suddenly I fell back onto my bed snapping out of it, feeling altogether refreshed.

Sighing I slid off the bed knowing I couldn't sleep this early with SHIELD thoughts still swirling, it wouldn't end well. Instead I sat criss cross on the ground, hands on my knees and concentrated on my breathing visualizing myself back in California. I was on the beach, the sand felt wonderful on my toes and I smiled into the sun until I heard a noise, I couldn't make it out though it was getting louder and clearer. Finally I turned and saw him. Thomas, he was wearing his dark aviators and anger plastered on his face as he screamed, "What the fuck were you doing?" My memory racked trying to reach past this instant for a recollection off what I did but none came as I stepped back frightened but he grabbed my wrist, "Now where are you going whore? Going to go screw around with him!" I could feel the tears on my face as I shook my head furiously but he grabbed my other wrist, "No, I don't think so, because you see if I can't have you, no one can!" At this I felt his lips on mine harshly, as I tried pushing away and my strength began coming to me yet I could barely see straight as he tumbled looking up at me even angrier. I tried breathing like I had practiced not ten minutes ago but I couldn't then and I began fearing what I used to love as I took another step back before running, running as far as I could but before I felt something drag me down on the now rough sand as it scratched me and I turned hastily to see Thomas on top on me, straddling my waist with my flailing arms in his hands yet I could tell he was struggling to hold them and I cursed myself for loving his muscles at some point.  
I was speaking but I didn't have control, "Thomas please, I'm sorry but you're wrong! There is nothing-" I was cut off by his slap, the sting hitting the left side of my face and I froze as he cursed more at me. I was screaming at myself to do more but I seemed shocked as neither of us moved.  
"Jenny," He sighed but just at the sound of his voice I suddenly had the power, power to push him off and stand, "Jenny please, I'm sorry!" I was walking away, keys and bag in hand, not looking back as he sat upset with himself in the sand.

Then I heard the voice, "Miss Stark!" "Miss Stark!" Jumping up I realized I was still in my room. I was okay, "Miss Stark your heart rate was increasing rapidly, and do you want assistance?"

"No but thanks Jarvis."

I was okay. Sighing and shaking my head I desperately wished that I had meditated as I slid into bed.

It doesn't matter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/-\\

Waking up in the morning wasn't something I particularly wanted to do as the lights in my room lit up and I snuggled into my pillow more ignoring the regular notes for the day as Jarvis read them off to me. "Miss Stark you have your assistant coming in today." I jumped up.

I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a t shirt with my leather jacket. Today I just had to check in with the people in materials and engineering and they had all seen me when I'm stuck on a project so that means basically very little because I'm running around for a week trying to get it to work without sleep so we are all on a first name basis.

I decided on the bike for transportation as I walked down and grabbed a bottle of water for the day and made my way to the garage. I put on my boots that I had left in the car and threw the heels in my messenger bag before going on my way.

Again I entered the building, like always, carefree and undisturbed except the casual good mornings. I walked straight to the front desk where I saw Vanessa working today. I flipped my sun glasses off and latched them into my shirt collar, as she smiled, "Morning Miss Stark." Yes she has slept with my brother a few times but I can stand her. Her intelligence level is actually respectable.

I jumped to sit on the desk, "What's up Ness?" I viewed everyone walking around today before seeing the people waiting in chairs for appointments.

"The usual, Stane is late to come in today though."

"Is he?" Vanessa is who I went to for all the back info, her and Pepper.

She nodded eagerly, "Yea but I saw he called your brother sec ago." Right, she can track the phone records of anyone with a company phone.

"Probably checking up on him, how long ago was this?" For some reason my paranoia kicked in. the words Tony had always told me of why I didn't accompany him rang in my ears.

"Yea like two minutes ago, exactly." I nodded and kept watching the doors with people coming in, most of which I knew by name at least. I grew up here you know, I suddenly caught sight of a boy, older than twenty walk in, suit and tie, holding a tray with two coffees and let's just say he was more gorgeous in person. Vanessa caught my line of sight as well, "Who is he and where can I get one?"

I smirked back at her, "He is my new assistant, is it really eight already?" She handed me her phone as if I couldn't just check mine to see it was seven fifty nine. "Punctual indeed."

"Why do you get one? And where can I?" Her tone was teasing and I couldn't help but hold in more than a few jokes at her staring.

"Ask Pepper, you have any gum?"

She sighed and I heard the swirling of the desk chair before putting it on the desk next to me, "Your welcome."

I gave no response as I began chewing and the boy began walking our way yet I pretended not to notice, "Oh, don't intimidate the poor lad, you are younger than him, it wouldn't be fair."

I again smirked and put my sunglasses on, "When you graduate from MIT at the age of seventeen, then spend your days off creating light sabers, you can intimidate whoever the hell you want."

I heard her laugh and turn her attention to my new assistant, "How can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for Miss Stark." His voice was smooth yet I heard Vanessa catch the gay tone as she swore.

"This is her." I stated in my people voice and I almost caught a flinch in his movements.

He took a coffee from the tray and went to hand me it, before he could get in a word I spoke, "I'm sorry I don't know who you are and even then,"

Vanessa cut him some slack by cutting me off from more unintentional verbal abuse, "I'm sorry, she um," Looing to me she looked about to laugh, "Doesn't like being handed things, just for now you've got to do this." She took the coffee and placed it on the marble desk where I then picked it up.

I could see him making a mental note of it in his eyes as I took a sip, "Who! That's good, okay so you're Jonathon?"

After the momentary shock of my sudden talking he eased up, "Yes and you are Miss Stark?"

"Jenny, please, I hear too much of this Miss Stark, and I don't need to hear it from someone I see all the time." I jumped off the desk with the clump of my boot heels, "So pop quiz, what you need to know."

He seemed to stammer a bit before answering, "Normal tendencies I suppose, habits I should be aware of, the layout, style choices, and expectations."

"Great follow me." I began walking in a random direction before talking a mile a minute, "I like espresso, not coffee, I need energy. My father is never to be mentioned around my brother cause you will get fired. Music is a must at all time, never lower the volume, we like rock or alternative though pop is fine. Always act like you own the place, never act shy because strangely enough boundaries are nonexistent in our business, strange huh? Never let anyone you don't know into the mansion especially not anyone blonde, don't let Jarvis spook you and never underestimate me. Oh and as for expectations you know Pepper Potts? You are the new her but for me, and just wait till when I turn twenty one! Any questions so far?"

He shook his head looking a little overwhelmed yet luckily crowds were parting at the sight of me, "Where are we going then?"

I took off my glasses and smiled back at him, "Time for you to meet the team, they don't do much but they do approve me and Tony's designs and on the very rare occasion they give us something to work with."

Just as I got to the door I felt my phone begin vibrating and I pulled it out stopping in my tracks, the text read, 'jeep ambushed gun hel' It was from Tony.

My world stopped.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jonathon watched as his new boss completely froze and saw all the blood leave her face as her eyes locked onto her phone, "Jenny? You don't look so good, you want to sit down?" he only tried to help.

It was like that snapped her as she jumped and starting speaking fast and incoherently, "No, no this can't, can't be happening." In seconds she was already speeding down the hall the way they had come and she was dialing in her phone as Jonathon struggled to keep her pace. "Rhodes! Rhodes please tell me you're with Tony!"

A short pause and she froze again making Jon almost run into her before she spoke in a clear voice now and anyone could even tell from knowing her only an hour, she was holding back quite a temper as she spoke, "Rhodes, I'm expecting you to have every jeep, helicopter and jet looking for my brother, if you can't command them you can be damn sure I'll be there in seconds understood?"

She hung up right after that before the green looked reasonably normal now her eyes were like glowing, not to mention tears were visible at the edge as Jon began wondering what he had gotten into. Again she began taking off the way faster now yet her form was a jog was Jonathon sprinting to keep up, "Oh," She looked at her new assistant while running and gave a forced smile, "I do a lot of running, a lot of driving and you have to keep up, got it?"

Soon enough they were back in the main room by the main desk where we met and Jenny turned to her assistant handing her coffee over, "Hold this for me okay?" He nodded not sure how to handle anything that was happening till she handed him her phone, "Call Obi, he's in there, hold him on the line for me." Jonathon threw down his own coffee on the counter and began dialing where as she pulled over a random woman walking through, "Michelle, get me your best jet pilot out here now, and free the best plane for my usage, now." With the last word the woman looked almost scared yet ran as fast as she could away.

Jenny began stretching her hands and shaking them violently as she searched her pockets failing to find one of the many toys Tony had given her for stress relief, Jon heard a rough "Hello." On the other line.

"Good morning sir, this is Miss Starks newest assistant, she wishes to speak with you."

Jenny seemed to be at his side impossibly fast as she took back her phone and at the same time reached over the counter to grab pen and paper, She spoke again in a voice that was sure to make men quiver, "Obadiah, I don't care what you have to say, I want my brother back now, which means all of our resources will find him." She stopped talking and handed the note over to Jonathon. It read, 'Call Pepper, 200-1818'. He nodded and got out his own phone and began dialing but he couldn't help but notice the now how much smaller the Stark heir was when she was afraid, not at all the intimidating thing he first saw. With hand shaking and moving quickly as though want to grab something yet not having anything to grab as her tone rose loudly, "Screw you. He is my brother; responsibility falls to me in this event!"

Jon had to direct his attention back to his own phone as he heard the feminine voice say, "Pepper Potts speaking."

"Hello Miss Potts this is Miss Stark's assistant, she is currently arguing with Obadiah Stane but she needs to talk to you, urgently."

He waited for a response but received none but a dial tone that was interrupted by Jenny practically shouting, "Do you think I care? He is my brother, and if our positions were switched he would be doing the same! You want to stop me now?" Her voice got fiendishly quiet as poison was evident in her words, "I dare you." She phone slide shut and she moved restlessly, "Where is Pepper I told you to call her!"

Her frightened assistant opened his mouth to answer but no words came out at this new person brought on by fear yet luckily a resounding familiar voice came, "Jenny!" The ginger woman was walking quickly toward the, and Jenny turned and moved again impossibly quick to hug her before she spoke again, in a joking tone surely, "Jenny, please, I need air."

As they Jenny turned back to Jon, "Sorry, I have anger management issues as well."

"Understatement." Pepper coughed before putting a shoulder on the girl's shoulder, "But what's wrong you look… like you are scared for your life."

She nodded, "I am, basically. Pepper, Tony has been captured by the crime gang in his area of the desert."

Even the great Pepper Potts, legend of all secretaries, paled at this news.

"Miss Stark!" Across the room to see the woman who Jenny had pulled aside earlier shouted, "Miss Stark, I have that jet and pilot ready for you."

The devilish grin appeared on the young girl's face as she turned to her companions, "Let's go then."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Oh yes, Jennifer Stark in a plane full of weapons while angry, this will be fun to write, but anyways PLEASE VOTE i would hate to lose any of you because i didnt hear your opinion but yes vote and please tell why! Give me something to work with!**


	4. Iron man Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sadly; except maybe Jennifer since she is my own design but I don't own anything else. Again, I am very sad.**

**Please read the note at the bottom and vote if you haven't.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ August 2nd\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We walked through the aircraft field with Michelle leading the way as I desperately tried calming my heart just a little bit seeing how I was lacking any of my toys and I seriously needed one, "This is it, pilot James Fuller, this is Jennifer Stark and company." We had stopped and I paid no attention to the man in the army-like suit.

"This isn't your best aircraft." The woman turned back to me with a straight face, "I help design these and you think I wouldn't be able to tell?" Walking past the now astounded employees I looked around before seeing it, "I want that one." It was a heli-plane but it was also square shaped. I remembered helping Tony figure how to solve the propulsion problem because since it was a square nothing could put it off balance.

"But, Miss, I don't understand-"

I turned back to her, "You don't need to. Now, get him out of here I need a plane pilot."

I was already walking towards the chosen aircraft before remembering my companions, "You two were coming?"

Just as Pepper moved to speak I held up a finger, "Wait, that's rude of me to assume isn't it. Tony would kill you if you allowed me to go but he will kill me for having you go so best plan of action is you to stay and I'll see you when I find him, Thanks though!"

I turned back to a fast paced walk catching the sight of Michelle sending over a pilot with his file and I smiled, finally. Oh right, assistant, "Oh and Jon?" I turned back still walking, "You are welcome to come or go, it won't affect your position, just gives you multiple paid days of working with Pepper. Peppers put him to work doing my work and don't let Obi take over too much, me and Tony will both return. You, Jon, take notes from her."

Suddenly I ran into someone and I turned to see the pilot she had sent, so I smiled, "Thank you, I'll take that." I grabbed the file from him and walked straight into the open back of the plane as the pilot silently wen to his seat in the front. "Do you need directions?"

"No ma'am, the army base in Afghanistan, correct?"

He was putting on a helmet and I went to the seat against the back wall still looking out to see Jon watching the takeoff before racing towards the plane and I smirked, "He's coming too."

He approached out of breath and honestly looking very scared, "I'm still free to come?" I nodded and he stepped up and took the seat against the wall one away from me.

I nodded to the pilot in the mirror as the engines started up and I heard people scrambling away. The plane lifted slowly and I heard the com talk begin, "Miss, close the bay walls please."

I jumped at the order and moved to the port side first sliding the lock out of place before pulling the wall across the plane before doing the same to the star board side and going back to my seat and opening the file just enough to see the name, "Sergeant Johnson, if you can get us there in less than three hours I will personally sign whatever you want me too, including a check." I immediately felt the speed pick up and saw the terrified look on Jonathon's face as I laughed, "First time in the air?"

He smiled, "Can't you tell?" I shrugged in the sarcastic way before going to the copilot seat.

The pilot spoke now looking at me, "We are going as fast as the plane can go and we won't be there for six hours. Because I was put in charge of your protection I need to know why exactly are we going."

I sighed and pulled out my phone giving him the one second finger and dialing Rhodes on video. I saw it ringing and I tapped my foot before the picture of him in a military base appeared, "Jenny what's wrong?"

"Among other things you lost my brother."

I saw him look around in exasperation, "I did, fine, but I am working to get him back. He would want you to stay home and control the company the way he has trained you to."

I over-exaggerated a face, "Well about that, I am already on my way to you."

His eyes grew wide, very wide, "Hell no, you are staying there. If something happens to you I will lose my job, I will lose my life, I will lose everything and you know it'll be at your brothers hands."

I smiled sweetly, "Funny because I could do that too, did you know? I could write one letter, one declaration and your life would crumble. So yes, I am coming out and I am going to be there when you find my brother."

His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was debating if I would do it, "Fine, but you will be wearing a full bullet proof suit, head to toe. There may be one in the plane, put it on and you will be guarded by at least three armed personal at one time."

"Deal. Now please, I'll place my phone with my wonder Pilot Johnson here, and you will be filling him in." I handed my phone to the pilot and hit the autopilot button for him.

I walked into the back and went to the seats as Jon simply looked at me confused as I felt the wall, "It should be right" I continued to knock on the metal wall until hearing the noise and pulling it open, "here." It was like a pull out table but it was a chest, a trunk really and I easily lifted it into the clear area even though Jon moved to help me. My heart was beating fast enough I was definitely stronger than him.

Opening the trunk I found the schematics to the plane, locked though, in a map case. (We don't just give designs away.) I also found, more importantly, two first aid kit and two bullet proof vests and pants, skin tight. Putting those all aside I closed the trunk and tried opening the map case before using the tweezers from the first aid kit to pick the lock and then spread the schematic across the top.

"You look like you know what you're doing, but do you need any help." I smirked at him but shook my head as he tried to stand before falling back into his seat.

"I actually do pretty well with critical thinking, connecting two and two; if you want though, I would suggest you put the vest and pants on under the dress shirt and pants. But when you stand grab the hand lifts, you aren't exactly used to the speed or altitude."

He nodded and grabbed a set and I caught what I needed on the plans before going back to the front because gay or not, I don't think he needs me watching him change. I walked up just to hear the mantra how that if a hair on my head is harmed Rhodes won't hesitate shooting him.

I held in a laugh because I knew he wouldn't, "Sorry Rhodes, have to cut you short, need my phone, be there in two and a half hours." The pilot gave me a strange look but I ignored it as I hung up my phone sure I was going to get an angry call from Obi when he realizes I've left already, "We will get there by then, you know why?"

He shook his head slowly and I realized the partially afraid look, "Don't worry, the reason is because I designed the propulsion system for this so I can plug this in, start overriding the controls to make this go it's absolute fastest," I looked back at Jon, "You may want to sit down for this and buckle in."

I kneeled and reached under the control hub searching for the port shown in the plans before latching onto it and plugging my phone in, "Jarvis you know what to do."

By the three seconds I suddenly hit the ground at the speed we had just picked up and I closed my eyes as I slowly went back to kneeling to see the Sergeant struggling to remain in control of his plane as Jon was flat against his seat and I smiled recovering from the fall and moving my phone and its cord to my old seat before standing very slowly, "You have just made our speed 3000 mph, are you crazy? It'll break apart before we go any faster."

I shook my head, "Nah, itll go until 4000 before combustion, this is perfectly safe."

I went to the back still walking slowly, like in slow motion as I went and picked up my own bullet proof outfit before giving Jon a wary glare, "Do you want me to turn around?" I could tell he was almost joking.

"You're gay aren't you?"

His face froze before actually smirking (no one smirk at me except, like, Tony), "How'd you guess?"

"Wasn't a guess, I knew before I hired you." I then proceeded to take off my boots first while sitting on the ground not trusting my balance.

"How'd you tell?"

Rolling my eyes I unbelted my pants and pulled them down, I had warned him earlier, boundaries are nonexistent, "Wasn't hard. Your hair as more gel in it then the boat crash in the gulf plus face it all cute guys are usually douchebags or gay."

I heard him laugh at that as I pulled the bullet proof pants and god were they skin tight, sadly a bit long on me even though I was five foot five. I scrunched them up and cursed the fact I was wearing skinny jeans over them. "I will agree with you there except in my case they are either straight or tools."

"Or both." I muttered as I threw my jacket at him who had laughed, "Careful with that, I love it more than the bike these days."

With a quick look to make sure the pilot wasn't choosing now to look, I took my t shirt off over my head so I could put the vest on, thanking whatever higher power there was that I had worn a sports bra. With the vest on I debated the tank before just putting back on my t shirt, it said 'cool story bro, needs more dragons.' I stood and grabbed my jacket, putting it on with practiced ease.

"Time till arrival?"

"Two hours" Was the short reply and I nodded sitting cross legged on the ground clearing my head, meditation is something I can do on planes, sleeping never came to me for some reason.

So I sat, and I sat; and I sat. The longer I sat there the farther I felt myself go from achieving tranquility as thoughts of the people who took Tony filled my head. Was he being tortured? Was he harmed? Was he … alive?

No he was definitely alive. Anyone would be stupid to kill one of the US's best engineer geniuses.

Jumping up I couldn't remain seated anymore and began muttering aloud, "Whoever it was that kidnapped him, must then know who he is. If they know who he is they will be forcing him to be their brain in the weapons division. All of our weapons take us two weeks at least to build. Assuming he is conscience then we have two weeks, two weeks to find him. Plus time to get materials and to heal some, seeing how it was ambushed. Materials move slow but quietly out here so monitoring will start immediately, something Rhodes will hopefully cover."

"Uh, Ma'am I'd prefer you sit down back there." Again I had the feeling I was frightening our pilot but I waved him off and continued.

"Irrelevant to me, I need maps, materials, something to bend and break and blow up. I need everything they know about the flow of goods here. I need-" I went back to the trunk and pulled out the big guns, literally. As I lifted and gently set them down in a line on the other side of me and closing the trunk before lifting up the automatic, checking the cartridge and loading before setting it down again.

"Miss, you are not authorized to be handling those." I heard from the front again but shook my head.

"I heard you." I wasn't going to listen. I continued doing that with the other two automatics and the one machine gun.

Once they were all in a line I had nothing more to do with my hands so they began shaking again as I looked for something to crush before just sitting down though I'm sure anyone could tell I was restless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just as I felt the plane begin descending I heard the com buzz, "Will you please bring us back to normal speed, I can't land at this rate." Finally something to do!

Jumping at the co pilot seat I began hitting the buttons to bring full control to me, "Then I'll do this I mean how hard can it be. Jarvis start lowering the speed so when we hit ground at wont be over ten miles per hour. Then once we hit ground it will lower to zero." Immediately the difference was felt and how I didn't have to worry about speed. I grabbed the joystick controller a bit nervously as I spoke, "So how do I land a plane?"

The look on the pilot's face was almost funnier than that on Jon's face as I laughed at them both and wung it, but first a little fun. I turned the joystick all the way to the right and laughed as the entire craft began spinning like a dart. "What does this do?" I began rapidly hitting the button I actually already knew was the low pulse energy release. "Pweu! Pweu pweu pweu!" I was smiling to myself trying not to think of the fact I may be hitting some plane over the air base.

"Will you please end the torture?" I heard Jon say from the back and I sighed dramatically putting my plan into action. We were pretty high in the air so I could probably dive down, pull up at the last second and slowly lower the plane from there. "Miss, I think you should probably let me handle those controls now."

"You touch anything on this dashboard and you are fired, and you may want to buckle up." I spun us so we were going basically vertical and I felt the push backwards yet held the joystick steady against the force smiling at the excitement.

"Are you crazy?" Was a question but I don't know who from.

"I prefer the term gifted." Still smiling I finally caught the base in my sight line. It was a bout farther north west but my plan should work, "Jarvis, be prepared to have to make the quick pull up."

"You trust the machine?"

I nodded sure of myself and mine and Tony's programming, "Wouldn't be the first and hopefully not the last." Now I actually looked at the readings, we were only about three hundred feet up, I should probably pull up somewhere between hundred and fifty. Right about… I instantly pulled up and the plane shifted again as my view of the sand cover ground below us disappeared and I was headed for the base at a lazy 100 mph.

When we were just outside of it I heard the pilot instructing me, "Now let it go, slowly, gently." I did as he said and was jolted a bit when the wheels touched the ground yet we pulled up right next to it, shocking the nearby personal. Smiling I ran back and put one gun in my boot, the other in my other boot and then using the strap I slung the machine gun across my chest, "I just landed a plane!"

"And almost killed us." I heard the voice of my assistant.

"Technicalities, with me it could've been worse."

The pilot seemed in shock as he still sat in the chair and I went back up front to pick up my phone, "Jon open those bay door walls, and you," I patted his back, "Get some air."

As soon as the doors were open I ran out looking for Rhodes through the small crowd on looking very confused when suddenly my phone rung, I picked up aggravated but in a sweet tone, "Jennifer Stark speaking."

"Jenny!" it was Pepper.  
"Oh hey! What's up? Why are you using the company's phone?"  
"There is a man here who is insisting you see him, a Mr. Phil Couslon from the Strategic,"  
"Yes I know the rest, and okay, can you ask him if we can reschedule? Try tomorrow?"  
"Will you be back tomorrow?"  
"….Maybe."  
"Fine, be back as soon as you can, I don't feel good having you out there too."  
"Okay, see you later." Hanging up the phone I caught the eye of Rhodes who stood shaking his head slowly at me, "Rhodey!" I shouted causing people to snicker but I simply ran a head and hugged him. (Funny, I do that a lot)

"Jenny, you need to calm down. You know he would want you back there right now." His tone was that which I was used to but he was whispering.

I pulled away from him and looked sincerely into his eyes, "Yes, but I also know he would be here if it was me."

With a roll of his eyes his army voice came to him, "Attention." Within a minute everyone that I saw in military garb was gathered in front of us and I suddenly felt smaller, until I remembered I could kick any of their buts, "Everyone, this is Jennifer Stark. She is the next in command at Stark industries. You are to treat her with respect and you are to protect her. Fair warning, she can hold her own in a fight so don't go picking one. Also the co-inventor of the Jericho missile isn't," He looked at me with a joking smile, "someone you want to make upset so we will be doubling our efforts to find Anthony Stark. Any questions." His voice suggested he didn't expect any questions and there were none, "Dismissed."

He turned back to me with a laugh, "A machine gun, really?"

"Hey I've seen Terminator, I designed half of these, I'm sure I can use a few firearms." My expression was smug with a shrug, "Look just tell me all the info you have and let me in on all the data and I'll get you anything you need."

"I have everything I need, except you, back in Malibu. Seriously your eyes are glowing, you need to calm down. This way," He began leading me towards the permanent structures of buildings.

After being led through primitive living conditions and modern offices we walked into one which has his name on the desk so I brushed past his professional stride and raced into his spinny chair with a smile at his annoyed face, "Jenny, you are being childish." I had already begun going through his desk before finding a box of tinfoil. That equals like Christmas for me.

I didn't even hear what he said as I began unrolling it on his desk despite his glance which I did catch. Once I had torn off a good amount of foil I began crumbling it trying to savor the feeling yet I soon had a very compacted ball that I couldn't squeeze any tighter.

It was then I heard him because he also grabbed my shoulder, "Jenny!" I snapped out of my zone as I tried pulling the foil apart now and he watched shaking his head, "Don't go off like that again, it scares normal people." I shrugged content for my hands to be using some sort of exercise for now, "Anyways if you turn, there is the map, the red push pin is where the ambush took place."

I had swirled around to inspect the map as I continued ripping and balling the foil in my hands, "Right and where is the central black market?"

Rhodes face read confusion with one look and I continued, "Anthony Stark is a national figure of US military power. If anyone has him, they know him. He'll be building for them. Feed them materials and then he will finish the project sooner."

"Yes, but I have a duty. I can't allow the feeding of supplies that are potentially dangerous, even if it is for Tony."

Challenge accepted, "Then you won't. I run the biggest US weapons industry. If I buy what they need, and feed it to them, then I can not only get a message across to Tony but plans too. I can help him, it wont be pure weapons but just the raw materials needed. I could get information. I could be a spy!"

He rolled over a chair from the front of his desk to sit perpendicular to me facing the map, "Jenny, no. Don't. They will recognize you. Things will go wrong. Tony will be pissed and worried."

Again I shrugged, "I have super strength and all the money in the world! What could go wrong? Especially if y'all are there to catch me should I fall?"

His tone switched to desperate, "I cant catch you! That's my point. I can only offer you, sanctuary at best."

I nodded, "Theoretically, I already have diplomatic immunity so if they hurt me, and their own government is responsible."

It was a stare down and I wasn't going to lose especially as I increased my heart rate making my eyes glow steadily.

Finally he gave in, "I don't approve, but I won't stop you."

I was beaming as I threw my arms around the sitting Lt. Col. Rhodes who simply stood slowly, "Alright, but first you go home and make sure this is truly what you want to do. You are still mad and probably scared under that smirk so please think first. Take the plane home."

I sighed, if I took the plane home I would get there at like ten at night and have to deal with Pepper, "Fine but let me put my foot in the door while I'm here." Just then Jonathon walked in silently, and I perked up, "Jon? I have a project for us! I need to be tan and dark by the end of the week."

He smiled, "I can do that."

|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a very well written letter that Rhodes helped me slip into the right hands. It was coded, easily coded, an idiot could figure it out; but it spoke of brilliance. Something like… "I have a bird whose let it slip that famous billionaire Tony Stark is missing. My bird is in a perfect position to help you out… for a price, contact (then the Stark restricted line. It is like a universal remote. Can't be traced and has no area code)" After deciding I'm a genius I did step onto the Private plane and begin the trip home. The plate of Chocolate cookies sat uneaten all the way home, as well as the TV and radio. I couldn't do anything. Jonathon tried multiple times to begin some form of conversation but soon gave up realizing I wasn't in the mood as he slept and I… thought.

Then as soon as I step off the plane, "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Obadiah was waiting at my car that Happy brought, the green Volkswagen Beatle, "Do you know what could've happened?" I had calmed down quite a bit in the last few hours. I have accepted there is not much anyone can do, the same thing Tony needed to accept when our positions were switched in a way, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't stop trying.

"I was acting on rash instinct but I needed to go there, and get all the information I could; now Obi, it's one in the morning. This is my car, please get in yours and we can discuss this in the morning." I was tired and I pointed to Jon then my car motioning for him to get in.

Obadiah shook his finger at me like when I was a kid as I tried opening the door and he hit it closed, "No, then you won't be in tomorrow, you'll be in the garage serving some duty to your brother by trying to finish his projects."

I raised an eyebrow at him reminding myself I could probably fire him, "Go home Obi." Now I purposefully pulled on the car door as hard as I could, pushing him out of the way.

"Fine, fine! But I'll see you tomorrow Jen!" He was walking over to his own car as I sat behind the wheel of mine.

Starting the car I sighed, "Where do you live?"

He seemed to be looking me over untrustingly, "Are you sure you want to drive? You haven't slept and you've had an eventful day."

"I don't let other people drive my cars." I answered swiftly and began pulling out, "Look I can drop you off at the subway, at your house or at Stark industries, take your pick?"

"Stark industries, my car is there." I nodded and easily began on the route to Stark industries.

After a long silence Jon began talking, "Was there more tension in that argument then what I caught?"

I was too frustrated to deal with this, "Fine, yes. There has always been tension when it came to me and Obadiah but I don't really know why. He wanted to adopt me when my parents died; he was being a good friend. But I was ten and I didn't want Obadiah as a father. I just wanted to pretend nothing was wrong, nothing had happened. Tony had stepped up immediately and offered to adopt me, seeing how he had graduated and that year he turned eighteen."

"And Obi took it personally."

I nodded pulling into the darkened buildings of the workplace and let him off at his car with a quick and tired good bye.

By the time I got home it was around two and I fell into bed, not even getting changed knowing tomorrow I would be busy as hell trying to convince the press everything was under control and also telling Pepper the plan because sure as heck she won't agree.

I'll deal with it later, now is sleep time.

|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waking up in the morning was a hassle as I took a shower and got dressed in flares today and my regular boots and sarcastic t shirt ('If life give you melons you may be dyslexic") and my leather jacket before braiding my now dirty blonde hair knowing I had already dyed it in the past and the dark hair I would be getting was more natural for me.

I grabbed a toy of mine, a titanium rubex cube that mixes it up for me. Then, getting into my bug again today I drove to work, texting Jon along the way that he needed to grab 17 sugar packets for my coffee.

I pulled up and saw the press already being pushed away from the doors and I saw Happy making his way over to me discreetly. I looked at myself in the mirror putting on my glasses slowly and smiling the smile that won over the press before and it would have to do so again as Happy opened my door for me, "Jenny, this way please."

Nodding as I walked just like it was any other day and I was going into the building despite the sudden shouts of "Miss Stark! Miss Stark!" I simply walked through them with acknowledging nods as I caught sight of Jon waiting for me at the door, holding the coffees in his hands which basically made me run there just to take it and murmur a quiet thank you taking the sugar in my other hand.

He held open the door for me and Happy kept everyone there behind it but before I went through I turned to the news reporters and cleared my throat, as they quieted and Happy gave me a warning look but I spoke anyways, "Seeing how the rumors have begun speculating I will only say this, 'Tony will be home, alive and well within three months if I have anything to do with it.'"

Then I turned and went back to normal, like nothing happened, as I took a sip of my coffee and jumped over the metals bars as Jon followed, sweeping in and we walked into the main room together him telling me plans and me mindlessly nodding, "So I got three different colors for your hair judging by what you used to have in pictures, then I got some magic tan, but not the cheap stuff."

With a final nod I waved to Vanessa and turned down the hall to get to the elevator when I ran into the person I was looking for, "Pepper!"

She instantly froze before smiling, "Thank god you are back I need you to answer some questions, just the stuff I'd ask Tony."

"Oh dear lord I have two assistants."

With a roll of the eyes, we were walking back to the main room and she was firing questions I honestly didn't care about until I interrupted her, "Pepper, can we please go to your office, I really need to talk to you in private."

She stopped and seemed to be trying to read me from my expression, "Fine, but you have a meeting at noon." Immediately she began her professional walk to her office while Jon and I followed behind her.

"Jenny!" I heard the one voice I was absolutely trying to avoid as I spun.

"Obi!" I responded in the same warmth as he hugged me and I put a fake smile on my face, "Isn't this much better than at one thirty in the morning?"

"Very so why don't we go to my office and discuss-"

"Actually I have plans to firm up apparently and a meeting in my own but dinner tonight sound good?" I had already begun walking into the elevator.

He went along with it, "Six o'clock! The Italian place."

I nodded and gave a salute as I held the elevator for Jon and Pepper to get in before closing and going up, "You aren't going into dinner are you?"

I pointed to Jon, "You are learning fast my young apprentice."

When the doors finally opened on the floor of Pepper's, Tony's, and my own offices we went straight to Pepper's because me and Tony never actually used our offices, unless I got mad at Tony and came here. I naturally took the seat across from her desk and pulled over the other for Jon when I heard Pepper's com. She looked apologetic at me before answering, "Yes?"

"Miss Potts, a Mr. Coulson is here."

She looked at me and I shrugged not really caring before turning to Jon and whispered, "Please go down there and stall. Stall like your life depends on it."

He immediately left the room, happy to be given a mission and I turned back to Pepper who said into the com, "Being handled." She sat down in her professional chair and leaned forward on the desk, "So what is so important?"

Taking a deep breath I, still sitting, pushed my wheelie chair to her side of the desk and leaned in, like school girls telling secrets, "I'm going to be a spy."

Her face was stone. She blinked a few times before responding, "Jenny, I think you need to take a step back,"  
"'And look at the situation' I know! But I could do it. I could fake an identity, find the organization keeping him, get them what they want, and get my brother back sooner than I could with all my planes in the airfield."

Again she took a deep breath and now I knew she was wording her response knowing my debate skills, "Yes, there is the very slim chance that you could, but you are also a national figure like your brother, you are recognizable; not only that but are you willing to lie to the rest of your company?"

I shook my head, "I won't steal from the Industries, I can afford my own. I'll use encrypted cards, false identities. Just raw materials and the like to buy my way in, maybe even see Tony then if worse comes to worse I'll destroy them all."

Pepper's voice was desperate now, "Jenny, no; don't. However this ends it won't end well for you. There will be repercussions for years to come and you don't need to put yourself in the middle of this. Usually you are the cynic and I hate to take your place but how do you know that Tony is even alive?"

Shaking my head I didn't even shudder, "Too recognizable, no one would want to kill a genius. Just let me do this."

She seemed to be thinking for a long time and I just sat back with pleading eyes, "If I do will you meet with this Coulson guy?"

I nodded fervently, "Yes, yes I will."

She pressed the button on the com, "Vanessa, you can tell Jon to quit stalling now, and he can lead the nice man to Miss Stark's office."

I groaned, "Cant I just stay here?"

"No! Now go." She pointed to the door and I put my hands up in defeat.

"Whatever, I can tell when I'm not wanted." With that I laughed and walked back to my own office, very high techie if I may say so myself, virtual basketball so I can take shots from my seat against the wall is my favorite.

Sitting in my large and comfy and wonderfully spinney and wheelie chair I put my coffee on my plain gals desk and flipped the on switch as it became my computers. I threw the sugar packets onto the esk next to my coffee and began unloading them. Tear, empty, throw out. I was on the fifth one when my door opened and I looked up to see Jon walking in a familiar face, "Thanks Jon!" I said jokingly and he smiled before walking out and I looked to the guarded man in the regular suit and tie and also a briefcase, "Please, take a seat."

I sat as he sat and continued my coffee ritual, "So you must want to talk to me quite a bit to break into my house and to make an appointment, I mean I've had ex-boyfriends but this is quite strange."

I threw the tenth packet out as he spoke, "Well the Strategic,"

"If you say that whole thing one more time I will have security escort you from the building. Call it by an acronym, SHIELD."

He smiled catching the joke, "Sorry, um, SHIELD has taken an interest in you unusual abilities."

I took a sip of the coffee and grimaced, perfect. "And here I am thinking I was a hazard."

Again he had to roll with the punches, "Well since you do have such interesting strength, would you mind demonstrating?"

I shrugged leaning back and spreading my arms, "Command me, though I do warn you I have a strange difficulty with can openers."

He nodded like it the most normal thing in world before asking, "What is the highest your heart rate has ever gone to?"

"145." Okay so the true answer is 247 but I'm not telling him until I know how much he knows.

"Fastest you've ever ran?"

"30 miles per hour." 90, actually.

"Most you've benched?"

"50 lbs." 200, honestly.

That one did cause him to raise his eyebrows, "And what's the highest secured site you've ever hacked into?"

"My brother's facebook." I knew he what he was assuming but I wasn't going for the bait, "I was thirteen and very bored."

Coulson nodded and crossed his legs writing something down and I waited until he said, "Okay then I have just one more question; what are the real answers?"

Leaning back I had this attitude down, "I don't know what you are talking about. I have a fitness boast when my heart rate increases, nothing major."

"Before you continue to try to convince me of this being nothing major let me inform you that a Dr. Bruce Banner has just been accepted by the US government and even SHIELD (A/N watch the incredible hulk and shield is in it) to build the next bomb, a gamma bomb. He has gone through a lie detector test when someone asked him who else knew of his research and he told us of a Jennifer Stark who developed drastically increased vitals due to rising heart rate."

I sighed, should've seen this coming. I'll kill Banner later. Leaning forward I rested my elbows on the desk, "Hope you know the order because its 247, 90, over 200, and my own company; I had to check for holes."

I saw him writing it down but his eyes stayed on mine, "That sounds more like it." I leaned back and took out my rubex cube, angry that he had turned me in. Sure he had a right to and an obligation but really, turns me into the government as being some freak. "Now you graduated MIT after how many semesters?"

"I went there at the age of fourteen started a spring semester, did five consecutively plus summer classes and graduated top of my class at the age I am now, seventeen, though my birthday is in October. I have a bachelor's, a graduate's, and a PHD in Engineering, Computer Sciences, and Psychology."

"You graduated two years after Tony?"

"Yes, but I have two PHDs, Tony got through half of his computer sciences one but stopped because he found he didn't need their approval."

"Why Psychology?"

"I like being able to see what is wrong with other people."

"But can you see it in yourself?"

"Sometimes, I try to but other times I don't think to. " I was moving my hands faster with each question being shot off, doing my best to answer right away.

"What is wrong with yourself?"

Nothing. But I can't answer that way because it's wrong. "Im a spoiled, arrogant, self-assured, smart, yet caring and compassionate individual who has a tendency to be forward and blunt yet usually right in her assumptions.I can be seen as cold or passionate yet I love dogs and rain because I never got to play with either, and I also like history because the depths humanity amazes me. I have post-traumatic stress disorder while on planes so I can't sleep and I have multiple quirks to keep calm but I also have a tendency to be reckless since I feel I shouldn't be alive." He seemed shocked by my answer and I looked down at my rubex cube which was now finished as I smirked and set it on the desk, "We done?"

Without an answer I stood and moved to step out of my desk when he stood and spoke as well, "Jennifer Stark I am prepared to offer you a job working with Strategic Homeland,"

"Seriously! SHIELD solves all your problems."

"As one of our agents, here is my card." He handed me the thin white card with small writing and I took it, "We will be in touch. If anything happens or anything really, don't hesitate to call that number."

I nodded and led him to the door before stopping, "Wait, if I was to be one of your agents what is in it for me?"

"The usual paycheck." I cut him off laughing loudly.

"Yes, 'Jennifer Stark receives paycheck' it sounds so humble….and unrealistic." I stood in front of the door now, "You know I'm the closest thing to the super soldier program unless you find the Captain in frozen ice so you know you need me."

His briefcase switched hands nervously but his tone hadn't fluxed, "That is classified and other than the usual paycheck I would have to be in contact with the director."

"You know what, I'll do it," I held out my hand to shake his, "I will join this organization and help you, but take away my paycheck for now, for now I'll take the I owe you."

He smiled and shook my hand, "I'm glad to hear it and I will talk to my director about your favor."

I smirked, "Then you may want to call him because I have a favor to ask."

|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/| **THIRD PERSON POV**

On August 13th, a plane touched down in Afghanistan. To anyone it would look like a carrier, no people but the pilots. It touched down in a remote valley type area that was bustling with people surprisingly. It was a small platform and construction all around yet the enclave was clearly spotted from the pilot's seat as they smirked finishing their eyeliner.

On the ground the captive stood shocked at the plane that had just landed as he turned to his mentor, "Who are their suppliers?" The balding man shook his head in ignorance and the genius sighed as he moved to watch his captor walk up to the plane.

Just as the plane door opened all guns were locked and loaded at the woman standing and Tony moved to try to see better. The woman jumped down and walked straight to the tan bald man without a gun knowing he was in charge, "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for little old me." Her accent was thin yet noticeable. Her hair was in dark waves and her skin was smooth with a deep tan and her eyes unseen behind shades as she waited for the superior to call of his dogs.

Finally with a shout they lowered their guns and she spoke in a quick language, Iraqi probably, before moving with the man in charge as the others began unloading the truck and Tony felt the need to shout that he wanted it all outside his work area to be brought in.

"Miss Rose Tyler, this is Tony Stark." The man's own accent was much thicker as he introduced the woman to the man.

The woman paid no attention to the billionaire captive and simply glared at a man who was at Tony's side as he received the nod from his superior and grasped her shoulder before patting down her ankles, then her calves stopping at her front pocket and looking up at her.

She sighed and took out her wallet and handed it over, "If you wanted it you only had to ask." The man took it forcing a smile.

He stopped at her back wallet and again looked up at her and she pulled out a cell phone; simple and normal flip phone, handing it over, "Don't lose that, my mom won't take kindly to sending me another one from the UK."

He continued up and even fluffed her hair to be most sure she had no weapons. When finished he handed the wallet and phone to his superior before returning to Tony's side.

"I will leave you; I am guessing I don't have to warn you of the consequences." Without waiting for an answer the man left the three of them and for the first time the woman looked at Tony Stark.

Her face was unreadable as he saw her head tilt to inspect the car battery he was holding to power his heart, "You are alive still?"

"Yea, well you know, being killed with my own weapons wouldn't look very good." The woman frowned yet nodded.

She looked around her at the people carrying the supplies she brought and straight up said, "You aren't making the Jericho for them."

The man standing next to Tony looked panicked immediately between the two people and debated shouting something but the woman without even looking around simply lowered the sunglasses a bit, just a hair yet her bright green eyes were immediately noticed and Tony's eyes widened as he couldn't help but look anywhere but to her. "Thanks for the supplies." He spoke surprisingly calm though some anxiety was clear now.

"Yea well you know, anything to help."

"Wait you two know each other?" Tony's new found friend was still confused and honestly so was Tony.

But he only shrugged, "You could say that."

The woman however was smirking before barking at one of the passersby, "Careful with that!" before retaking her calm stance before her gaze was plainly on Tony's chest piece, "May I look at that?"

Before Tony could answer his captor was back handing the poor woman back her wallet and phone, "Why are you doing this?" Though again he spoke in a clear Iraqi language the woman understood.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine; I'm a believer of Karma." Her language was flawless and accent perfected once again no trace of the American they had just been talking to.

Even Tony was more impressed than usual.

"You know the car battery is slowing him down." Again the confident woman spoke in pure foreign leaving the two captives out of the conversation.

"And you think you could do better?"

The woman confused to two Americans by spreading her arms and looking to the men unloading the last of the plane, "I already have."

The man looked defeated at Tony then the woman, "I will give one hour working with him, just remember who holds the guns." The woman nodded and followed the group as he held her arm pushing her along and she didn't fight as they walked into the enclave entire time Tony keeping his eyes wide open looking for threats but couldn't help but notice the tell-tale boots; black heeled boots. How hasn't she been caught yet; unless her cover story was kick ass, she would be done for.

When they arrived in the room he woke up in he went about arranging the supplies only to realize he didn't have the supplies for the Jericho. He had most but not all and he knew she wouldn't have forgotten so as soon as he heard the word meaning guard the doors and the lick of the lock he knew they were alone and snapped, "What are you doing here?"

The woman was taken back a second before turning to her brother's assisting man, "What was your name?"

"Yinsem." He answered plainly in English.

The woman nodded and with one hand whipped off her sunglasses revealing her eyes completely, and reached out her hand, "Jennifer, Jennifer Stark."

The man took it nervously and shook it, "I thought you a Rose Tyler?"

Tony was looking for a camera anywhere in the room as he answered for her dejectedly, "No, Rose Tyler is a fictional character in a British television show, except Jenny is acting much too stupid for the name Stark."

Jenny rolled her eyes at them both before hitting Tony in the chest next to his heart, "Rose Tyler does exist, I made her; She has a mother in Europe and a father in Iraq. Anyways, you need the arc."

Tony immediately went to work, as though he just needed to be reminded of it as he bustled around the room keeping Yinsem completely out of the loop as Jenny helped as well, knowing exactly what he was doing. Neither were willing to give up the arc reactor secret to someone they just met yet, Yinsem just heard part of their whispered conversation once to find neither even speaking scientific terms they were discussing a Black Sabbath song and what the woman wanted for her birthday. It was so casual despite Tony's obvious anger in his voice.

Just as Jenny connected the magnet to the arc, and slipped it in his chest while Tony glared at her still hyping about how he could do it himself. When the door slammed open it was a rush as Jenny slipped back on her glasses and coughed once remembering her accent and alias as the man venomously spoke at her in languages, "Your plane is ready. If you are smart you'll leave now."

Jenny nodded plainly and held up her hands innocently, "If you insist, Mr. Stark it was wonderful to see you as well as you Yinsen."

"Wish I could say the same." Tony replied in a monotone before turning his back completely to go back to his new materials.

Jenny knew what he meant and knew she had done some help, but still felt like a child being scolded at. Keeping in character she turned on her heels and left following the muscular men out of the enclave. They went back to her ship where the armed men again pointed their guns at her and she reached out her hand for only a diplomatic hand shake when one of the men shot at her foot and she jumped back with a gasp.

Taking a deep breath she reminded herself of control as she boarded with a joking salute before taking off.

Stark heard the bullets from his room in the enclave and couldn't help the instinct that moved him to the door trying to see when the guard at the door looked shocked at the man actually opening the door. Immediately Tony took a step back hands up as Yinsem began talking about the shots and working them out of trouble.

At the sound of the plane take off and Tony let out a pure sigh of relief before beginning to actually work on what he and Jenny had whispered about, a suit made of iron as Yinsem joined him again.

"She seems like she could handle herself." Yinsem said plainly.

Stark shrugged, "You have a family?"

Yinsem seemed to understand with that question as an answer as he responded, "Yes and I'll see them when I leave here, and what about you Mr. Stark?"

Tony was heating the metal waiting for it to turn the right color as he didn't meet the man's eyes as he responded, "I got Jen."

"That explains it. Mr. Stark, I would do anything to see my family right now yet here you are, angry yours are looking for you."

"She almost died once and I am not a fan of her trying more than once."

Tony didn't respond as he kept working but Yinsem talked anyways, "That's because without her you will still have everything but you have nothing at the same time."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Back to 1st person/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The plane landed in the desolate SHIELD headquarters and as it did I shouted happily before throwing down the ear com on the dashboard and running out of the plane and jumping down on matted landing flat, where waiting for me stood Jonathon looking impressed and agent Coulson looking like a statue as usual.

"I did it!" I squealed and Coulson nodded patronizingly while Jon laughed at me.

"Yes, you did." I heard the deep voice of my new boss as I spun in place, "Rosalyn Tyler, will you please hand over your I.D., credit cards, phone, and glasses now? It will be kept in a locker where no one will use it again." I responded to my fake name which was based on the fictional character as I took both out of my pockets and handed them over as well as my regulation sunglasses.

I put my actual glasses to the top of my head as we walked to the jeep that Agent Hill sat in, "I still don't get why you guys couldn't just let me go in locked and loaded."

"That's reckless and would result in many more deaths including your brothers most likely." Coulson answered, and I nodded as I looked to Jon for my actually phone and keys.

"If you say so, I got to see him and he's alive and they are trying to make him build the Jericho but hopefully he will be out of there within the next two to three weeks if our calculations are correct which they are." I began sending a message to Pepper as we drove around the secret headquarters where I supposedly now worked, or so they thought.

"Agent Stark, we are actually going to return you and your assistant to your car and you are free to go until we ask for your help again. We have a building in NYC and also LA and a small town in New Mexico so please report to one of those when we call." I nodded at Agent Hill even though I was in the back seat and I soon saw the stark plane in range.

"I just want to rinse off this fake tan." I stated as I jumped out of the car and moved to my gold bullet.

"Wait I thought you wanted the permanent?" I froze and turned viciously to Jon who looked scared for his life, "I thought you wanted the plan to be fool proof?"

My left eyebrow went up hoping to god (should he exist) he was joking and my hopes were answered as he began laughing.

I hit him over the head laughing lightly and got in the car, unwilling to wait to wash off the spray tan we put on me. The hair I didn't mind but this skin was like a layer of grime for me. Yes I was Italian but that doesn't mean I am tan enough to pass alone as a middle eastern.

I drove back in my gold bullet fast and sleek so no one would see me and my relief after I got home to Malibu and showered was more than I could express.  
Jon had gone home and I walked around the garage finally working on the old school convertible my dad never got working as a hover craft when my music quieted and I sighed smiling, "Yes Pepper?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The weeks went by with still no word or sign yet the planes still scurried the desert. I had begun taking over the engineering department, simple little things to keep things moving; Answering their questions while they built like the insignificant helpers they are; and I did end up going to dinner with Obi, and I played my part well.

Then started the legal people getting involved and the meetings where I heard numerous times, "Now you shouldn't worry, all rights and responsibilities will go to Obadiah until you turn twenty one just like your brother."  
To which my only response is, "Either of you sign that paper and trust me, you will be sued faster than you can say 'null and void'."

My brother wasn't dead. He hadn't died.  
_He couldn't have_.

To the press I became cold, I didn't say anything, not even look their way. I stopped trying to understand the publicity of the company which made my job as PR vice very difficult but they all truly believed Tony was dead. A month had gone by.

Then another month.

My birthday, October 13th, came and passed without a single drop of hope. Tony had never missed a birthday; even when we went to boarding schools. This was the first time I was completely alone. Pepper tried getting me out of my room but honestly I was content to sit in my room with Chinese food and Myth busters.

Nothing after Nothing.

October 18th came along and I had gone out to see Rhodes ever two weeks, secretly of 'course. I didn't need the press to know anything of those sorts. I had begun checking the encrypted phone line every couple days and I had nothing.  
I wasn't wrong. I couldn't be wrong. He knew what to do, unless it went wrong. Then he wouldn't have made it out and once they learned he wasn't making the Jericho….

It was four in the morning when Jarvis woke me up flashing the lights in my room, "Miss Stark, you have an important phone call."

I was tired, and very comfy in my warm bed, "Jarvis, it's four in the morning what does protocol expect you to do?"

"It's Lt. Co. Rhodes."

I jumped up in the sheets and comforter, "Rhodey!"

"We have found him."

These were the best words I had ever heard in my life. In seconds I was up and dressed as I screamed into the phone, "Where and I'm on my way."

"Jenny he is severely dehydrated, we drugged him for now and are flying back to the NYC hospital for him to be checked out though we will land in the suburbs there and drive in."

"I'll fly the plane!" I volunteered seeing how I was already in the kitchen throwing on my jacket and boots and grabbing the keys.

"No you will not! I do not need to face the wrath of Tony Stark knowing I have been letting you fly that thing." My face mimicked what I knew was his I don't think so face as I went down to the garage, "I have dispatched a personal friend from the army to go to your estate immediately so please wait until he gets there!" His voice was stern and I knew not to argue but I desperately wanted to.

Huffing I plopped into the spinney chair, "Fine." Crossing my arms I pouted and waited.

After two minutes and thirty seconds, I was utterly frustrated as I sat and played with a titanium Rubex cube which I had figured out three times already and after hitting the reset button for the fourth time I literally threw it down on the floor angrily. "What the hell is taking the guy this long?" I shouted in the empty garage before hearing the drive way door bell and running to the camera and seeing the black car, window down and the man in military suit. I only grabbed my bag which I had begun leaving there and typed the code and ran down the half a mile drive way myself, taking about one minute in all.

The man asked no questions but introduced himself politely and we were off. I had taken out my 'Simon Says' hand held controller as I watched the lights light up and focused purely on that as I mimicked the lights and we arrived at the plane and I just got out of the car, boarded the plane going straight to the living area which had lit up and had three stewardesses that I'm sure Rhodes had called to service the plane for the night.

After a while they left me alone as I ignored them yet began playing "Bop it" loudly with Beatles playing.

After a killing six hour flight I heard the announcement that we would be landing and I would have Rhodes and a taxi waiting for me to take me to the hospital. I eagerly ran to my plane room and grabbed my sunglasses from the nightstand and waited patiently for us to land.

|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|

Walking through a hospital was nothing like one may expect it to be for me. It wasn't a walk to the gallows or memories of a possible death. No, it was a victory walk.

But now I moved quickly to the rented out floor that was all for Tony when I heard Tony shouting, "I don't need any more tests!" I sighed, running to his room and leaving Rhodes behind to see Tony struggling against the nurses as they took some blood.

"Tony, let them do their job." I spoke leaning against the door frame and immediately he stopped moving and the nurses took what they needed and ran out.

Even as I spoke I could tell he was in pain, "You kept the hair."

I laughed and pulled a chair to his bedside examining his arm cast and healing bruises as I nodded, "Yes, I kept the hair and you got a cast."

He pouted like a ten year old, "I'll be out of it in a week, only bruised. The metal you gave did a good job."

I smirked, "Yea, I'm pretty surprised they didn't realize those were not nearly the materials you ordered."

He laughed, "True but your performance held its own. You acted like this was something you did every day and you were invincible, I almost believed it." He stopped laughing abruptly, "Then I remembered you weren't."

I shrugged, "Theoretically if my blood pressure and heart rate was fast enough I could actually heal myself from most injuries within the hour as long as I stayed brain alive."

"You're such a brat." I smiled back at him just happy in general knowing things were well enough for him to be joking and that alone made me relax completely in my chair and order some pizza for the night knowing everything would be fine.

Then my phone rung, the caller id read Coulson, "Yea?"

"Agent Stark, we are assigning you to mission 65 with Agent Clint Barton going after a key member of the Russian weapons trade, case file is in your email, be on the plane in four days."

I sighed and hung up without another word while Tony looked at me, "Wrong number?"

"No you see I joined SHIELD, the people I hacked into, because I needed some help to get supplies to you." Yea, I just said that with a straight face.

He laughed, "Fair enough, it may be smart to have someone on the inside." I simply nodded and saw the nurse walking with the pizza box and I jumped up to take it from her while Tony continued, "But hey Jen?"

His voice had lowered and I assumed it was the nurse's presence so I opened to box and put it on his night stand before changing the channel to a Lord of the Rings movie, "Yes Tony?"

"We need to talk business." Okay, the only other time I heard this tone it was never directed at me, it was always business associates because me and Tony really did agree on most subjects. The one I did hear it was about something stupid like what color should be the logo or whether we believed America should sign the nuclear arms treaty, silly stuff truly.

I closed the pizza box and leaned back crossing my arms and legs, taking on the same tone I used in such meetings I spoke, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Eye contact was held, "I believe we need to shut down weapons manufacturing for now."

I allowed his words to sink in. stark industries was a weapons company, always had been. It was key in securing American investments in their own and economic safety. Without that what are we? "Okay, well you are CEO so I believe that decision rests in your hands." I needed to hear what he knew without making him defensive, he needs to come to me for help.

"I know this is going to come across as strange but while I was there I saw the weapons we made to protect the people, used against them. Somehow our enemies have gotten a hold of our upper hand and until we cut that off I think it unwise to continue." Wow, mature for him.

I nodded understandingly, "Tony, you know me, I would stand by you and this company to the end and I do believe that this needs to be dealt with severely and I also think you need to take into account the people who will judge this as crazy."

"I don't care!" His tone rose immediately and I inhaled a breath pushing back into my chair a bit, Tony angry wasn't a sight I was quite used to, "Something needs to be done. I want to cut them off immediately and if I can't do that by entrusting other with my products I'll do it myself."

What did he mean, does he want to be a war machine flying around and- Iron man; the Black Sabbeth song. When I spoke, on the other hand, kept my tone at the normal decibel and responded calmly, "I agree something must be done and thanks for the heads up because I'm sure I'll be dealing with a hell of a lot of angry reporters. Also are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting because if so I respectively say 'Hell no.'"

"Oh come on! I could be a superhero!" That's the Tony I was more used to, less serious.

"Tony, you aren't the hero type though I suppose I would consent to you shutting down the weapons industry until we can look further into the matter." I agreed and reopened the pizza box reaching for a slice.

He also went for a piece and turned up the volume, "But you have to admit having a super hero for a brother would be pretty sweet."

Shaking my head at his childishness I choked down the sentimental words I was going to say and instead said, "Yea okay, we both know I'd do half the work on the suit anyways."

"It's a shame you'll have all the work and none of the fun." I stuck my tongue at him and he smirked as we ate our pizza.

"Pepper will be happy to see you." I said as it got later and he was grumbling about pain pills.

"Yea I'm sure she would hate to be looking after you all day."

"You are even worse, I at least saw to all my duties while you were away, I even got a second job as a super-secret spy!"

A moment of silence, "You are still going to tell me everything so we can laugh at the idiots you work with right?"

"Tony, do you really think I would risk my job just to tell you every moment and secret topic of the day?"

"I would."

….. "God, we are related after all."

**|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/|**

**Wonderful hearing from all of you for voting and so far the votes are in Steve's direction and so if you haven't voted yet please do and if you have please review again to let me know what you think of the directions I am heading in so far with everyone and everything please!**

**I love hearing and reading everything you have to say about it and I love hearing your ideas even. I am trying to decide whether she will or won't get along with Natasha and Clint but I think she will and I hope you enjoyed this long A/N as well! 3**

**Hopefully the next chapter will have both Bruce and Steve in it a bit. =)**


	5. Iron Man Part 3

I don't own a thing, no credit is due to me except the character Jennifer Maria Stark

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After about two days, all of which I stayed in NY with him, the doctor released Tony and we plus Rhodes flew back to Stark Industry, landing wonderfully in the airfield where I could see Pepper and Happy waiting for us. I helped Tony up and Rhodes looked at me like 'you-got-him?' and as soon as he put his arm around my waist I realized just how bruised he was by how much he needed to lean on me. His face was normal, not showing emotion yet even I saw how he straightened up once people could see him.

Just as we were out of the cargo bay the nurses with stretchers walked up and I even scoffed as Tony turned to Rhodes on his right, "Are you kidding me with this? No, get this out of here." Rhodes went about that right away and I smiled at him.  
"Be nice Tony."

He made a quick face at me before turning his attention to his ginger midget assistant (A/N Wow another Sherlock Holmes reference, I own this.)

"Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?" He joked with Pepper who I knew was happy to see him.

"Tears of joy, I hate job finding." She was accustomed to this already as she smiled along.

"Yea, well vacation's over." Tony had a mission and was going to do that with or without distractions and so Happy got us into the limo, Pepper and Tony sitting on the back seat and I sat across from them, it's a limo remember.

"Where to sir?"

Pepper stepped up as usual, "Take us to the hospital please."

"No." Tony spoke up.

"Tony you have to go to the hospital,"

"I don't have to do anything."

"The doctors have to look at you!"

Dear lord they are like a married couple, I jokingly muttered "Never did like it when mommy and daddy fight." They both heard.

Tony gave me a stern shut up look and said, "I have been in captivity for two months there are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger" Stare down between him and Pepper as Pepper immediately began assuming, "And the other-"

Pepper gaze shifted directly to me, "That's enough of that." Why am I always the child, seriously! I'm not a virgin!  
Not that I was willing to bring that up in this car but Pepper knew.

"Is not what you think, I want you to call a press conference now but burger first, Happy drive." He completely ignored Peppers questions and when she looked to me I shrugged with a knowing smile, "Lets go Burger King and Happy I want three Whoppers please and Jenny will have…" he led off looking at me.

"Five piece is fine with a medium fry, please and thanks."

"Very good and Pepper?" She was on the phone and was shaking her head no at him so Tony raised an eyebrow before responding for her, "She'll take a plain hamburger and small fry too." Pepper rolled her eyes but went along with it.

We went through the drive through and then took the scenic route to the conference room and Tony had already finished the most of two of the burgers at that point while me and Pepper had switched and swapped a bit but in the end I walked out with only a medium fry, half eaten and Tony still had one burger to eat.

We pulled up to Obadiah who had every news reporter gathered and they all clapped as we pulled up and got out, me with my fry and Tony with his burger, "Oh you have a burger, I'm glad." Obi was completely sarcastic as he hugged both of us and took one of my French fries, whereas Tony and I just kept walking and I smiled politely to the reporters for the first time since his disappearance.

By the time we were all gathered in the room Obi was still shouting our praises and we walked through the parted news people to the podium and Tony sat down in front of it, patting the seat next to him and I cursed my heels as I followed suite.

Obadiah's voice was clear in the microphone, "Okay so where is..." I saw him look over the podium at us and I shrugged with a polite smile still, "There they are."

"Does everyone just want to sit down, make things a bit less formal?" The reporters all believed the joke as they kneeled down as well and I loved seeing them not so tall anymore. I could tell as Obi sat with us he wasn't happy about it but I continued smiling innocently before sobering at Tony's first words.

"I never said good bye to dad." He was looking at me and I took a deep breath and nodded before he turned to Obi, "I never got to say goodbye to my father." This had just taken a very dramatic and familiar turn, "There are things I would've asked him like how he felt about this company, about the direction it was headed in and how it felt about its work. If he was ever conflicted or if he ever had doubts, or if he was every inch the man we all remember from the news reels." Somehow his hand had found mine and I couldn't help the flash back to when I was ten and in this very position with him as he announced I would be his "daughter". His sad narrate continues, "I saw young Americans killed with the very weapons I have created to protect them and I saw that I have become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

Sadly we had been told that many times by reports and so when he paused they all jumped at the opportunity to speak, he called on the man in the front row, "Mr Stark, what happened over there?"

Tony stuttered as he stood, "I, uh, I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that we have more to offer this world then making things that blow up," I immediately stood knowing I would be cleaning up this mess, "And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries."

He backed away from the podium and moved behind me to get off and pushed me towards it just a bit, I kept a solemn face, "I understand the people's concern and alarm, this will be effective until we decide what direction we would like to continue in," Obi began pushing me out of the way but my feet were planted, "And what we can do to best protect and preserve our country and its people." I gave in to Obi and followed Tony's path off the stage thing with two final words, "Thank you all."

I could hear Obadiah trying to sooth the politicians but I knew not much could be done and I knew whatever he said now would be a load of crap but then I saw agent Coulson, "COULSON!" I fake shouted before hugging him knowing how much he would hate that.

"Agent Stark."

"That's going to get annoying fast." I mumbled.

"You hugged me." I laughed, whenever he made a joke it was three times funnier because he was … him.

"Fair enough but um," I saw Tony giving me the stare from the door and I smiled apologetically, "I'll be at the NYC headquarters tomorrow evening?"

He nodded, "See you then."

Running off I met Tony and even left Pepper in the dust as Happy opened the doors for us, "Where too sir?"

**Third person POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"The engineer building, the far side of it." Jen looked at him knowing they would just go to the arc reactor, he was looking to make clean energy, or well sort of clean, still to be tested.

As they drove his eyes were fixed. Jen knew the face, he didn't want to talk about it so for one of the rare moments in her entire life, she sat still and quiet. The car stopped and she followed him out as they walked side by side into the familiar building.

The hue of blue covered the pale walls coming from the giant arc reactor that their factory already ran on, not publically; of course but it wouldn't look good to be killing the planet, and its people would it? "In theory this was always the greatest project." He spoke lowly and Jenny didn't know if she should respond.

"Well it's working fine on you so far, right?" She moved next to him leaning against the rail around the giant arc reactor.

He took a while to answer, "Yea it'll work till I die." Jennifer smiled glad to hear it though making a note to run her own tests, just to double check, "The suit. If I can't trust my company with my weapons, I'll do it myself."

"You are looking for a nuclear deterrent, and are willing to put yourself on the line to be that," He didn't even look at her and again it was one of the very rare moments that she had no idea what to say yet was stupid enough to try anyways, "Cause self-sacrifice is always the way to go." It was meant to come out sarcastically yet it sounded much more patriotic.

"Dad would be telling me to do it." Dear lord we are still hung up on this.

"Fine I'm not going to argue with you, but Tony I will tell you exactly what you told me; Dad's dead. Personally I don't think this is a thought through idea." Continuously she told herself she can't be as selfish as she's sounding, she is only looking out for him, "You don't let me go with you on demonstrations yet you expect me to be okay with you fighting over there?"

He didn't respond. A good five minutes went by and he was still avoiding his sister's eyes and being completely silent meanwhile Jen had given up, "Whatever, you want to risk your life on a delusion of grandeur than go ahead, see if I care."

She walked out swiftly and her brother did turn to watch her do so silently not knowing what he should say. She was being selfish and once she came to terms with that she would be fine with whatever he decided.

Jenny however simply got into the black limo and leaned forward to Happy, "He can walk, take me home."

Happy had learned to not argue or ask questions when the Stark heiress even had a twinge of tension in her voice, if he did it was like signing a release form on his insurance, so he drove. He knew he could circle back for Mr. Stark and drove obediently back to the house. Jen couldn't help but notice just as they were leaving Obi's car pulling up and despite anger she did send her bro a text, 'he's coming'.

Happy dropped her off at the door and she muttered a quick thanks as she got out, instantly back to playing with a 'Simon Says' light toy. Without looking from her toy she let herself in the garage, walked up the stairs, and kneeled to undo her boots while focusing on her game before continuing to her room.

She threw the game down on her bed and continued to grumble about what an idiot her brother was being. She didn't mind shutting down the weapons; it made sense not to deal anything if there was double dealing under the table but him putting himself in their place, hell no.

She was taking all her anger out as she threw athletic clothes, skimpy clothes, warm clothes, underwear, and fancy clothes; didn't matter. She was stuffing them all into a rolling brown and purple luggage trunk not caring about order or anything really as frustration grew t not knowing what to even pack.

As Jenny zipped the luggage bag and moved to filling a matching duffle bag with makeup and essentials including everything from pads, to her anger managements and even a hair straightener. She also filled a computer bag with her virtually indestructibly laptop (s) and power cords and USB drives of hacking code. Once she finished she did a dramatic fall onto her bed and just laid there.

Her flight wasn't until tomorrow and she had just gotten her big brother back and here she was, already fighting with him. All she wanted for her birthday was to have him home; she got it, and would do anything to leave sooner than tomorrow.

-Meanwhile her assistant had just heard the news from his office that they were shutting down the weapons division. Being confused, he casually walked down to see the press in a frenzy as Pepper announced they should be going, yet meeting his eyes.

Once the red head shooed them all from the main room she walked with a purpose towards him, "Go, Jenny is more likely going to tell you their plan then Tony is to tell me." Jon nodded and took out his phone to call his boss.

**Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I could probably catch an earlier flight. I wouldn't mind going on a regular plane for one flight I suppose so I wouldn't have to wait for Rhodes, or explain things. Then again; I would be on a crowded plane; with people, who don't have money or brains…. Unless I buy three seats all next to each other and sit in the middle.

Yea. I'll do that.

"Jarvis, three seats, soonest flight out, all next to each other in first class, find them and tell me." I was ready and I threw all my bags to the bottom of the stairs as I heard Jarvis agree to do so and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I flung it out to see my assistant calling me, "Yes Johnny Boy?"

"Mind telling me what the heck you and your brother are doing?"

I shrugged through the phone, "I do mind, actually."

"Miss Stark, your plane leaves in two and a half hours; you have first class seats A6, A7, A8, please be on time." I had tried to cover the microphone on my phone when Jarvis chirped on, but Jon had heard anyways.

"You're leaving early? But you have to sort your brother out." I stood from my bed to check myself in my mirror.

"My brother is starting a suicide mission, literally and I am not going to stand in his way." I hung up with a frustrated sigh and walked down stairs, bags in my hands to living area, then down to the garage. "Jarvis contact Happy, tell him once he picks up Tony I need a ride to the airport." I was dreading the crowds, all the people always annoyed me; why do you think we bought the private plane?

I made sure I had hand sanitizer and I threw some books and notebooks with plans and writings in them into my messenger bag as a carry on, when I heard the gates ding and the black car pull into the garage as Happy got out with a nod to me and opened the door for my brother as I sat awkwardly playing a game on the touch screen.

"So you're just leaving early then?" I looked up at him with his suit over his arm and his shirt sleeves rolled.

"Yep." Back to my game.

"No good bye for your big brother then?" Happy was placing my bags in the car and I didn't bother looking at either of them.

"Didn't cross my mind." I shut down the screen and game.

"I'm here now."

Sighing I stood, "I'll be back in a week or two, nothing major, plus you'll have the house to yourself. You can get back in the run of things."

"Jenny, lets be honest, you know my motive is completely legit." His arrogant tone was audible.

Always knowing what is bothering me, especially when it is his fault, "Yes your morals are completely sound." I turned to the car, "Thank you Happy."

"The merchant of death title getting to you?" His tone had completely changed to insult and I smiled turning back to him.

"Nope, its more the irony. The man who was bringing a new bitch home every night, telling me that the only way to help the world is for him to be a hero."

Silence. I was sure I had taken it one step too far yet I couldn't find it in me to say anything in rebut so I got in the car and Happy closed the door on me and when I looked back out Tony was already away and walking up the stairs.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jonathon's POV\/\/\/**

Pepper had handed me the paper work and I already had Jenny's schedule that I would have to be taking over. I had gotten the text from her that she arrived in New York City around two in the morning here and six in the morning there.

It was around eleven when my office phone rang and I was in the middle of my mountain of paperwork as I answered it in a monotone, "Jennifer Stark's phone, how may I help you?"

"Johnny!" I knew Mr. Stark's voice when I heard it and I could tell he was not in a good mood.  
"Yes Mr. Stark?"  
"I am missing something because I seem to be thinking that my sister took a public plane out of here."

"Yes Mr. Stark, she did."  
"Right, so she's angry?"  
I stopped typing, "Very."  
"She really needs to calm down sometimes, sometimes she can just be a little bra-"  
"Mr. Stark, as much as I enjoy talking to you, I could transfer you to Pepper, or perhaps a shrink?"  
"Have you heard from her by the way?"  
"Who? Pepper? She's in the next room."  
"No, Jenny."  
"Oh, yes, she sent me an arrival text message saying she was safe."  
"Mm, okay, and hey do me a favor don't tell Pepper I called, See you around Johnny boy."  
"Mr. Stark! This may get me fired but Jenny being mad at you is like you being mad at her for going to Afghanistan. I don't know if you could ask Jarvis but she reached new depths the day you went missing. She really wanted to believe you were alive yet anyone could see it in her eyes, she couldn't believe herself." He waited for a while for some hint of his true boss's feeling but added on, "Just don't be too hard on her."

The dial tone was all I could hear on the other line.

Amazing how alike they are.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Back to normality\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I am never, NEVER going on a plane again; besides my own. I swear, airports were disgusting, the service was less than pleasing, and I then needed to actually rent my own car after not getting any sleep on the seven hour flight. Let me tell you, I may be a great speaker but at that point I just took out my checkbook and started bribing people. I got a black ford focus (America all the way!) and got in after having to flirt with the good looking steward to bring my bags out to the trunk for me.

I did read over the file Coulson had securely emailed me a few times, knowing the key points and even the minor details well by the time we landed.

I took out my phone and held it up to the radio/gps system on the dashboard, "All yours Jarvis."

I read the dash spell out "Welcome" and I smiled at that working for once as Jarvis took root into the system. I started the car then remembered why I had stayed out of NYC for so long, freaking traffic.

"Jarvis, call up Coulson." Not three seconds later the ring could be heard before the official tone, "Agent Coulson of the Strategic-"  
"If you say that entire name I swear I will find a way of shocking you through the phone."  
"Agent Stark, nice to hear from you."  
I rolled my eyes as all the cars around me were stopped at a light, "Why doesn't that sound sincere?" I droned out my tone.  
"I got your confirmation text; I thought you wouldn't be in until late tonight."  
"See I called it, you aren't happy to see me." I spoke in the most childish tone I had as the cars began moving slowly and I drove along carefully.  
I heard the sigh on the other line before a semi brighter tone, "Hello Agent Stark, how are you today?"  
"That is much better, and I am quite tired though I would be doing wonderful if I actually knew where I was going."

"I'll text you the address, Jarvis can handle it from there. We have a room ready for you to stay in and your partner agent will meet you downstairs."  
I nodded before forgetting that he can't see me, "Sounds good, and I'll be there soon."  
I hung up and focused on just getting there through the terrible conditions that the New Yorkers deal with. When Jarvis said that I had finally reached my destination I was shocked, it was off of Broadway and not too far from the Bank of America and surrounded by billboards. It was a big black modern looking building and altogether very boring.

I pulled into the parking complex and after finding a parking spot I got out, leaving my bags there for now and locked the car, taking Jarvis and my phone with me as I walked out of the parking lot and through the main glass doors.

It was just a main hallway of black suits and I looked for anything that would tell me where to go when I saw the same things that the industries have, the metal bars you walked through and push. I felt pretty normal as I jumped over them and no one spoke up until, "Miss Stark." I froze not used to being called out.

Turning I saw a man, short blonde hair with black pants boots and jacket with a gray tshirt underneath, "Yes, and you are?" I asked still getting used to not knowing people.

"Barton, Clint Barton." His hands were behind his back as he approached me and quite literally turned me and with a hand pushed me along with him.

"Yes well Mr. Barton you can look all you want but no touch." I smiled as usual and I saw him smile as me as his hand came off my waist and I followed his step willingly.

"I'm just not a fan of being down here for too long, the suits creep me out." I smiled as his naming the suits as we got to the elevator and it was like we walked in and everyone else walked out.

"Seems like you've got a reputation Agent Barton."

"Nope, the floor we are going to does though." I checked to see the number he had pressed be a glowing 13 as the doors closed and I took a deep breath until to my great surprise we started going down.

The elevator dinged before the doors opened and I walked out with Agent Barton into the circular room with four halls leading away from it and Barton without hesitation to the left hallway with a red mark above it. I followed and once walking through it was able to see through the modern reflective glass walls to see mostly conference rooms yet the technology was high tech.

"Agent Barton, Agent Stark." I heard the familiar voice before I saw the man in black with the eye patch.

"Director Fury." Barton replied obediently stopping his stride while I shrugged with a side smile.

"You both will be leaving in two days, your case files are in your rooms and Barton if you could show Stark around so I don't have to worry about her getting lost." He focused on the word lost, as though he meant I couldn't wander; too bad he doesn't just say what he means.

Barton nodded and turned as I simply followed in his footsteps, dear lord do they all follow without a second thought?

We walked from the conference hall straight across the circular room to a different hall with a blue marker above it, and I categorized it in my head as red=scary cryptic people and blue=rooms=food and sleep (if I'm coming home from a mission, that's all I'll care about).

"Your room is number 9, your security is within the first twenty so you're alright but I'm sure the American iconic heiress famous for weapons can find a way to keep it fresh." I smirked at his description of me as a room with a black nine painted above it and I laughed internally at how apartment-like this was.

As he opened the door without a key I replied, "You can count on me, can't say I've ever tried my hand at security though, Im better at getting through it." The floor was a cream color but the walls were white; like a creepy white. It was all just blinding. White walls, the off white carpeting, the metal bed and the white sheets and comforter, the metal desk, the white mini fridge, the white bed side table and dresser, the white closet doors and the one white door that was open a crack with the light off; CREEPY.

"Its standard issue in a way and personal items are frowned upon as well as painting but it is homey," He was walking around it hands behind his back smirking as I threw him a look of confusion, "Well, in an emergency room or prison asylum way."

I chuckled, "Give me some padded walls and I'm in heaven." My voice was dripping with sarcasm and literally our eyes met and I could see this as the beginning of a beautiful friendship as we smirked at our own banter.

"Back at the elevator if you take the green hall there is the kitchen and dining hall but it matches the room well, then the yellow hall leads to the gym. We actually have a five level gym, all five star equipment though the first level doesn't look it; it was built in like the fifties so it's not up to most of our agents work." He continued to explain as I checked out the door in the back to find my bathroom which also matched the room, is everything here bland?

"Okay, noted. Looks like I'm going shopping then, would you mind carrying in my bags?" I looked to him and I saw him giving me a look that I interpreted as 'I could kill you and not get caught' so I smiled a bit, "Pleeeaassee?"

That look stayed on his face as we stood there before he broke, "God, you are going to be a brat sometimes aren't you?"

"That's what my brother says!" I added dumbly with a laugh going along with it.

"The Tony Stark calling someone else a brat? We may have the devil under the roof." I laughed evilly at this as we walked back out of the room and I knew I would do my fair share of carrying stuff I just didn't want to make two trips.

Once everything was in my room and I had played with the code on the back of my electronic key using knowledge from google while Barton lectured me on our mission, I suddenly heard a ding and I looked up and around the room, "Jarvis?" hard to believe he had been installed already.

Barton looked on the verge of laughing at me as he shook his head getting up from sitting on my eerily white arm chair and moved to the wall across from my bed and pressed a small single red button, "Agent Stark's room."

"Agent Stark, get down to Med room 38 asap."

I looked between the com and Barton before standing unsure of myself for once, "Alright, am I needed for something in particular?" I got no response for a while and I sighed assuming he wasn't going to answer, "These cryptic calls get old quickly." I mumbled and moved to my door, "Barton, kicking you out cause I have to go to Med Room 38 ASAP."

"First name is Clint actually and Med room is the hall with a black red cross above it." He walked away from my room towards the rooms that went higher and I wondered how they decided who got what rooms but shrugged it off.

"Thanks and you already know my first name." I had sort of assumed he had, I mean, he had seen my file.

As I walked opposite of him yet could see him shaking his head, "Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to assume things?"

"I was taught that it was clever!" I turned back to the hallway and found myself in the circular hub area and looked for a black mark before finding it and walking down that hall.

I was never a fan of hospitals after my extended stay and this was three times worse. I couldn't see into any of the room because they had darkened the windows that would've allowed me to do so and I frowned knowing Fury probably did that just to keep me out of it all. I focused on finding the number thirtyeight, the only room whose windows weren't darkened.

I walked in despite the shock I was already standing in, "Agent Stark." Fury greeted and I nodded numbly.

"Since when is cloning legal?" I was gaining my wits back soon enough.

Fury shook his head as I inspected the object of my confusion, a man lying on the hospital bed. His face was all too familiar and it took only one look to remember how I knew him, Captain America. His body was chiseled perfectly and I resisted the urge to actually touch him. I doubted that finding him in the ice had worked, cloning was reasonable. "Not a clone, we found him north west Atlantic, just where your father said we would."

I could read the machines clearly; they all indicated he was alive but not awake so, instead of asking I took the small flashlight lying on the counter out and pushed back his eyelids flashing it a bit, "Coma, frozen in ice and defrosted out and all he bears to show it is a state of comatose?"

"Not sure how long he will stay like that but your father poured thousands into this project and it won't fail." Fury sounded proud as I heard the door close behind him leaving me and Coulson sitting there as I shook my head, not believing.

"So Captain America brought out of the ice, what a headline." Coulson's tone almost had a little feeling to it and I smiled.

I flashed back to the file I found, a small boy from Brooklyn plus muscles and plus tons of publicity, taped together with the bright white smiled of this (yes, gorgeous) man, equals the perfect recipe for a douchebag, or well from my experience. "Yea I guess but from what I've heard and seen that's all he was, one big head line."

"No," Coulson responded so quickly I jumped smiling at his face, "Captain America was a hero, he would always win the battles, the public loved him true but that's because he inspired them."

I moved from the blonde's side at the bed to stand next to Coulson while still admiring his physique and even the pretty boyness of his face, "Wow, you actually sound passionate about something Agent Coulson!"

He looked anywhere but my eyes, "Captain America was the biggest thing when I was a kid, we all had the merchandise, I still have my trading cards; every single one of them."

"Well that's… either creepy or loyal." This response earned me a glare and I shrugged in honesty, "Sorry, but why was I called here?" Captain America was a symbol of patriotism and such for WW2 and I enjoy history as much as the next person but I don't see the need.

Coulson turned his head to the side as though searching for words, "Fury intends on tricking him when he wakes up into thinking he is alright in the forties before breaking it to him and he needs someone who can convince him of this while being able to control him."

He handed a beige file folder to me and I scanned over the plan in it while shaking my head, "Yea, if you gave me a week I couldn't list all the reasons that won't work."

"You'll do it though." His word was final and I didn't argue.

I yawned, "I need some sleep, it's like ten am and I haven't slept in over twenty four hours, I'll be biting people soon." I was already out the door before I turned and looked through the window at the Captain.

As much as I fought it, looking at his sleeping face I couldn't help but hope, to the god I don't believe in, that he's more than just a headline; for everyone's sake of course.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Why can't I have this in my gym at home?" I asked loudly to Clint as we walked into the top floor of the gym and he was a good thirteen yards away 'working on balance.

He had dragged me out of my (creepily clean and white semi) comfy bed to work out and teach me some of the ropes at ten in the morning. You may wonder how this happened; he had sugar. Smarties to be exact, I was awake now.

"Because you could die." His response was quick and I could understand why; when you are balancing on a high wire, sixty feet off the ground, concentration is required.

Then again … He's him, "So could you! Plus this is awesome!" I was testing in simply standing on my high platform and standing on the rope then stepping off, all while holding the rail.

His response was delayed as he walked, "I almost did once, fell to the bottom, it didn't end well." His voice got closer and I got off the rope just in time for him to jump off next to me, "Okay, let's go shooting." By his smirk I could tell he knew I was going to suck at this.

I sighed and followed him down the ladder and then we went down the stairs to the fourth floor of this ginormous gym leaving the aerials I wasn't ready for up there.

The fourth floor seem dedicated to shooting completely. I had only gotten a glimpse earlier because Clint kept us moving to the top but now it was almost scary. There were other people shooting but we ignored them completely as we went to the gun area.

I already knew how to load and shoot but we worked on accuracy and such as well as how to shoot with pressure.

Clint shouted at me to standing right in front of me telling me if I shot him he'd kill me in my sleep (I didn't know if me believing him was scary or impressive). He also stood right behind me literally breathing down my neck which I found would be awkward between most, but we were almost rolling on the ground laughing right after a few shots of him literally being in my face.

My target sheet after forty shots wasn't terrible. It seemed like I got better as I shot more and more.

"Well we just won't have you be a sniper for a while, stick to the close kills." He pointed out as I followed him to the archery section only to have him hand me this metallic thing.

It didn't look like any bow I have ever seen or shot so I simply watched him as he took something of the same design from his bag and jerked it fast as it slung out in bow shape, "That's wicked." I muttered as I mimicked his motions making the bow undo as well.

I continued to watch first then attempt as he shot and as I lined up the shot and pulled back I took a deep breath and released the shot with the air.

Clint shot a second after me and nodded at me to try again. Aim, pull back and… release.

I instantly let go of the bow, "Damn it!" I'm sure anyone on the floor could hear me as I clutched my left reddened forearm tightly hissing.

I hadn't notice Clint had moved to my side until his hands were next to mine trying to push them off, "Let me see." His voice was low and quiet while his eyes were narrowed and I glared up at him but removed my hand lightly and he brushed his own across it and I hissed at the contact. He chuckled, "Yea that'll hurt tomorrow."

I brought my arm away from him, "Thanks for the update Dr. But why the hell did it not work did that time?"

Again he laughed and picked up the bow I had dropped, "The bowstring," he pulled back to demonstrate, "Is a lever, you don't pull it back at a right angle to the frame and," He released and I watched the string hit his forearm just like mine except he didn't look fazed, "You get burned a bit. You'll live, I promise."

I continued to glare at him before huffing purposely trying to act like a brat around him now, "If you make me bleed I'll kill you." Bleeding for me was an ordeal because I couldn't risk any chance of it getting into anyone's hands.

"Yea, yea princess," He was still chuckling while I glared and he put away the bow, "I think you are done for now." Rolling my eyes I again followed down the stairs to the third level and froze, "Let's see you put that to the test shall we."

The third level was padded and seemed entirely strength centric as I sighed mentally, "You are going to kill me." I had speed and strength but he was well trained and quick and smart about these things.

"Nope but you may wish that I did." I knew he was kidding by his smirk but I still gulped before stepping up and taking the gloves he threw at me while he discarded his shirt and I got used to the motion of hitting while I breathed faster working cardio as much as I could before he turned back to me.

"Ready?" He asked moving around me and I felt helpless.

"Does it matter?" I smiled back knowing he would ease up a bit but still not looking forward to this.

He waited for me to make the first move and I went to throw a right punch but he redirected and pushed just enough to get me off balance and as I went by him a bit I felt his glove hit my ass and I turned with a shocked expression, "Really?" I laughed.

He shrugged and I shook my head, back in the game. This time I waited for him as he kicked and I dodged that easily yet his glove met my side somehow and I backed even farther away before regaining composure.

Left to the face, he moved and grabbed my right wrist the act pulling it to my back before I nailed my elbow into his stomach though it didn't do much as he hooked onto my left wrist and I couldn't compete with the speed but I tried elbowing him with my left before he had me from behind and I hooked my right foot around his ankle and pulled putting him for once a bit in the act of falling but as I turned and trapped him on the ground he smirked. I may be on top of him arm to his throat but somehow he would win, with that smirk he knows something I don't. "In all fairness you did well, one question though, how could I win from here?"

I shook my head, "Right now I have more strength but you probably have some sort of secret spy move."

"Right now you do have more strength, but I can out wait you."

"Its true, I can keep my heart beating forever but at a rate to outdo your strength it would be a straight twenty-four hours no coffee." I knew my limits well, "And I'm not going to sit on you for twenty four hours, not for free anyways." I winked with a light laugh.

"I wouldn't mind it." Again he smirked as I shook my head and suddenly he had moved his legs to my waist and pushed off with his shoulder enough to actually flip me so he was straddling me, "But every game ends." I took a deep breath scolding myself as he jumped up and pulled me up, "Also your strength, it isn't weight; you can't weigh more than one thirty at the most."

It's true, my muscles, that I worked out after I have warmed up, don't show until really pressed to my absolute limits. To be honest this radiation would be great weight loss program. My legs are toned because I run to warm up so they actually get used to starting up quickly and my stomach is flat because I work out for so long and my core needs to be strong to master controlling myself completely through breathing.

"I'm guessing a flirtation-ship with the enemy doesn't help." I smirked while narrowing my eyes at him as we moved to the stairs.

He quickly covered, "Those are fine, relationships end messily though." I smiled back knowing for now the unsaid agreement between us, "But hey, if you got the file read over, you may want to get some sleep."

"Agreed, it's time for my cat nap." We went our separate ways and I reminded myself to fall asleep while reading both files once more.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"What the hell Barton!" I was already shouting as we met up at the rendezvous point which in this case was the back of an abandoned jewelry store in Russia, small town where there was little trouble.

He stood his ground calm to my shouts in his black uniform while a red head in very little clothing stood behind him, almost cowering but not quite; too much pride for that.

The plan could've been broken down into four points-

-She was the kill target. I was to move in first and since I was un-experienced I would only end up a distraction until Clint owned her with surprise of talent she wasn't used to before I clocked a pistol to her head. Clint had taken me shooting the day before but at this close range, no doubt I would hit my mark.

-It was supposed to be no second chances and I'm standing here looking to Clint for the kill signal when their eyes locked and I knew they were holding a conversation in their eyes but I was tired and I was frustrated waiting for my signal.

-He called me off. Told me to start running, we had to get out quick and we did; I sprinted and got to the rendezvous point a half an hour before them, when they got there those who would've tailed them were long gone and if their weren't I was ready at the window with a gun.

-Now we have to give her a clean slate with SHIELD; our kill mark traveling with us back home.  
She's DEADLY. Honestly I'm scared as hell.

"Agent Stark, new mission, stay true or don't fly home." His only words and I debated calling his bluff.

I really debated it.

Sighing I glared at the redhead with a smirk, "Black widow? Bamf name." I moved to pick up what we had before looking quickly out the window.

"Thank you?" Her response seemed unsure and I smirked.

Clint was shaking his head at me already, "It's not an insult."

I pointed to the door after throwing a gun to Clint and he moved instantly ready to shoot as I opened it and he exited, checking every angle before nodding to me and I grabbed the Widow's handcuffs and thought I'd have to drag her but she knew protocol it seemed as we followed Clint and I had my own gun out and pointed in every direction as Clint pointed to a car and I put my gun away and moved quickly to the driver's side of the car opening it with ease seeing how they didn't lock.

It should be our car and once I moved to hotwire I realized the key was there and I smiled, SIMPLE.

"Clear." I said confidently and Clint repeated my line before they followed suit and got into this Jeep ranger like vehicle.

Irony. Me and Barton dressed in the tight black with all the legit weapons attached, driving this car with a Russian arms dealer in the back. No big deal.

As soon as we reached the coordinates in the glove compartment we had just got out of the car when we heard the plane, and honestly I was ready to get back. I still needed food and a TV. (Yes I may be the only girl who while on a secret mission is thinking about her grocery list)

The plane ride was quick yet a good six hours and I didn't sleep one wink and I noticed either did the other two.

The name Hawkeye as I had heard people call Clint seemed much more appropriate as he sat still and trained the entire trip, confident in every glance and movement. It was the same with the Black Widow, she never even blinked (that I saw), she was just frozen almost.

We landed just outside of the city and drove in before I found myself seated at one of those 'wonderfully pleasant' round meeting tables with our redheaded guest. as Clint and Fury talked in the corner. Fury had already blown up at me when I first walked in about how he had expected me to have the guts to kill her.

This made it funnier when he learned it was Clint who had called off the shot.

"What's your real name?" I asked curiously.

She seemed to look me up and down at this, as though inspecting if I was a threat, "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"Jennifer. Jennifer Stark." At my words the woman's head rose a bit and I realized she dealt in weapons and I owned basically all of them in America.

Her hand reached across the polished table and was held out to me as I took it hesitantly, "Nice to meet you Jennifer Stark."

I nodded and was just about to ask her to answer as well when Fury cut me off, "Agent Stark, you are dismissed." I knew to get up without a word and leave but I casted one glance to Barton who nodded in approval before Fury spoke again, "But check in with Agent Coulson on your way out."

I nodded and left the bright room into the hall looking for the official spy in a suit when I spotted him talking on his cell phone near the end of the hall, "Coulson!" I shouted putting on a forced smiled that matched his once he turned to me.

He put away the phone, "Agent Stark."

"Seriously, annoying as hell, its Jenny; but now what can I scream when I see you? I do enjoy mixing it up every now and then."

He rolled his eyes, handing me a small draw string black bag, "This is for the Captain America project, just keep it in your ear. It will keep you updated and since you are somewhat high up on the command list for this due to your qualifications and connections just apply four pounds of pressure to it to talk to the other units."

"That's not specific." I sarcastically commented as I took out the small black bug and inserted it into my ear gently yet firmly. Applying what I thought was four pounds of pressure I stated, "Check."

"Good." Coulson nodded before doing the same to his so I heard straight in my ear the word "Check." He gave a look of approval, "You're all set then."

"Great, then I'll see you around….?" I was looking subtly for a first name as I walked backwards but he only shook his head and took out his phone again and I sighed defeated.

Whatever, I'm getting out of this skin tight leather; it's like a bad rock concert.

Just as I finished getting dressed in normal clothes and had grabbed my keys to go get normal, healthy (or well, sort of healthy) non-lethal food I heard the loud song of Weightless playing and I jumped in surprise. Oh right, I left my phone here. Opening the first drawer on my night stand I saw the caller labeled 'Pepper'.

This means it's Tony but Tony is too proud to call me himself.

I rejected the call for now and picked up my phone, I had five voicemails and ten unread messages. Jon had called me once, Obadiah had called me twice and so had Pepper. I made my way down the halls as I checked my phone messages. They read….

Pepper: 'I need to know when to send Rhodes for u'

Pepper: 'Sorry I forget u have Jon'

Pepper: 'But are u alright?' (motherly much?)

Jon: 'Everything is going well here but when is ur pickup day?'

Obadiah: 'your brother is killing us, control him' (I laughed)

Obadiah: 'Go under the radar for a while, I need to win over the press' (He's locked Tony in the house again)

Pepper: 'Plse answer the phone, ur brother is sitting here angry with u'

Jon: 'U've had a call from New Mexico, when Tony heard, he laughed.' (New Mexico?)

Tony: 'Hey Jay, I need your help for this when u coming back?" (Eye roll)

Jon: 'Come home soon, ur bro is annoying as hell' (I laughed again)

I put my phone in my pocket as I found my car in the garage and got in, installing Jarvis again, "Jarvis call Jonathon."

"Yes Miss Stark and welcome home."

"Not home yet," I mumbled as I wondered if I could just go home as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Must have called his cell.

"Hey! Johnny boy!" Pulled out not sure how to navigate around the city but willing to try, first I need coffee.

"Jenny! Thank god, your brother has been hanging in mine and Pepper's offices all day pulling with your rubex cube." I smiled, "Help us." His voice was kidding but I totally got it.

"I'll be coming home soon, if Rhodes could come late tomorrow that'd be great." Stuck in traffic.

"Definitely, ill get the message right to him. You're alright and all, right?"

Finally I was just going to go back because no big brand stores are actually illegal in NYC and I don't feel like walking despite my support for free enterprise, "Yep, not a scratch, Clint kept me pretty safe to be honest."

"Glad, I'd hate to be fired, okay so tomorrow then?"

"Yeppers, tomorrow is great." Getting back into my parking space already sick of the big city I hung up and got out of the car; screw this, ill shop online.

Maybe I should hit the gym, my entire body was tensing up, I could feel it. Swimming might actually be quite relaxing, the cool water; it's possible.

I was swimming in my own thoughts as I walked through the suits in the front hall when as I walked by a metal gray door I heard a commotion yet I couldn't make out the voice.

Just as I got closer to do so I heard the buzz in my ear go off, "All agents code thirteen!"

Before I could back away from the door it came slamming open and I instantly went into my own instincts of breathing fast even before I got knocked to the floor by a rock hard force.

My head had hit the stone tiling and my eyes snapped open to see the brightest pair of blue eyes over me; Captain America, scared for his life.

I blame Fury.

In a position like this my heart was already beating fast enough yet he seemed frozen for a second before the distinct yell of "There he is!"

This snapped him out of whatever daze he was in as he jumped up without a word though his face read complete shock as he looked for an exit and began running. Unfortunately for him I was already up and running right after him, heart rate rising with every beat.

He pushed me out of the way like they were nothing and I end up having to dodge (Damn my upbringing of 'manners') but I did throw my phone and my bag to a bystander knowing running in my black heeled boots would be hard enough.

I followed him charging out of the doors but just as he narrowly missed a yellow taxi I had to slide behind it just as he caught my eye and began sprinting, "Captain Rogers! HALT!" I shouted hoping it would work as I chased him in the middle of the street and he looked back once as though seeing if I was a commanding officer before ignoring me (I suppose skinny jeans and my jacket doesn't look too official).

He ran effortlessly and I caught up to him just as easily as I was also pointing at cars as they honked at us. "Mr Rogers!" I shouted though he was only about half a foot ahead of me and when he turned confusion was evident that I was keeping up as his eyes darted from the building back to me. I continued, "These really aren't my heels for running."

At this he slowed for some reason and looked around in a complete circle as I stood semi protectively holding out my hand to cars knowing they hit me while I'm grounded and their car is totaled. I gave him his time to try to see everything from the flashing billboards to the speeding cars around us knowing how different it was from the forties yet I did sarcastically comment before turning to him, "The soldier answers to a girl's plead for her heels, but not the military command? Tsk tsk." I smirked at him while he simply frowned still confused out of his mind I'm sure.

"Where am I?" His voice was deep, the kind most girls would swoon over and if I hadn't just chased him through SHIELD and a busy street I may have.

"New York City, not sure which part of it though I never understood the divisions." I went back to my Ph-D in Psych as I acted as human as possible because he had gone into soldier mode and I didn't want to be fighting a super soldier in the middle of the street; if I didn't have to.

He met my eyes, "Not how I remember it." His blue irises were accusing me harshly it almost made me cringe.

I smiled sweetly and almost shyly entering my press mode of telling people what they want, "Well it's changed quite a bit since you left for the front line Cap." My eyes were on the lookout for the SHIELD black cars that had just sped out of the building.

"Not this much, couldn't have." I didn't know how to respond to the desperate tone that he was using as I shook my head.

Before I could even think of how to respond I heard the vroom of a close coming car and I turned instantly only to see three chic black cars parking not two yards away and Captain seemed to already snap back into soldier mode as he step in front of me and I fought the blush at the nobleness of his act, despite it being unnecessary.

Fury stepped out of the car and I went back to being a human mind genius as I lightly put a hand on the super soldier's shoulder, "That's just Fury, he's definitely out to hurt you and he isn't going to hurt me," I moved from behind him a bit with a smile still before adding with a shrug, "Well, not directly."

"At ease Soldier." The words were that of a general, so calm I actually had to make sure it was Fury who said them. He walked closer to us and I stood between them yet facing the two, Fury glanced at me with a nod and I returned it, "Sorry about that show back there, we were hoping to break it to you gently."

"Break what?"

Even Fury sounded sympathetic as he spoke, "You've been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years."

He just continued to look around him before his eyes widened a bit more and I visibly saw him hyperventilate a bit, and I raised an eyebrow and kept my tone concerned, "You going to be alright there?"

He looked at me briefly, "Yea, yea, I just… I had a date."

Okay so my heart sort of broke at the tone of those words, even without knowing what they meant.

Fury looked at me like 'help me out here' and I shrugged and after giving him a moment, "Come on Cap, let's get you out of the street." I spoke as evenly as I could as I put a hand on his shoulder and Fury moved to hold open a door.

His blue eyes looked even bluer as he looked down at me before following to the car calmly and I swore they had a layer of tear to them as I sat on the other side of him and Fury took to the driver's seat.

I grew up with Tony and my father, two of the most emotionless people in the world and here I am, not too sure what to do. Yes I have my Ph-D and I know he needs CC, comfort and closure, but in opposite of that order. Although I don't trust my teachings because he has just woken up seventy years out of his time, I think he just needs more of it (Time, I mean).

We drove back in silence and I looked between Fury and Rogers much of the time, Fury was focused and Steve was searching out the window, probably for some sort of similarity. After forever, that in reality was only a few minutes we pulled up again to the building; the front of it this time.

Again with authority Fury spoke, "Captain Rogers, our agent here will show you to your room."

I nodded and thought back to the file Coulson had given me, I couldn't remember what room I was actually supposed to show him to as we got out of the car.

He was silent as we walked, through it all and I respected that. In my mind everything looks better after a good night's sleep and some time and to him it probably hasn't been more than a day since he last saw 'her'; and for the last time too.

"The halls are color coded and it helps me tons just remember floor thirteen, then if you want to talk to scary official people red, if you are hurt black, yellow leads to the very supplied gym, green is some sort of food place, and blue is for sleep and relaxation." My tone was normal and I was smiling as I pointed to each hall before walking down the blue hall anyways and I made a note to write these all down in case he hadn't been listening.

"That's convenient." Were the first words I had heard from him since we entered the building and I smiled back to him nodding.

"Yea it is," I stopped at my room, number nine and spoke quietly for me, "This is my room, but I have to grab the instructions Mr. Eyepatch had given me about your hospitalities I apologize for the inconvenience." Swiping my key card the door opened and I walked in just far enough to grab the file on my dresser and opened it while standing there. I skimmed for the room number first only to see the number eleven and I closed the file, to see him staring at my laptop open on the desk, "Technology has changed quite a bit Mr. Rogers."

He snapped back to me and stuttered, "Yea, I would think so I was just, curious I guess." He was backing out of my room and I smiled.

"Curiosity is great but with me, it's better to be upfront." I moved across my room and unplugged my laptop closing it as well as I held it on my hip, "Ready to be shown your new room Mr. Rogers?"

He moved completely out of my way as I stepped out and saw eleven diagonally across form my own room and I walked right over to it hoping it would be open like mine was when Clint helped me; it was.

I stood aside for him to walk in and I have to admit, it was just about as welcoming as mine, "I think I liked the recovery room better." His voice was strict but I knew a joke when I heard it.

"Yea well, it's standard issue as I was told. They disapprove of personal effects and painting but I'll be driving in here with a truck next time I come, do you want anything?"

He looked at me with a side smile and sadness still evident in his eyes, "Sure, I'll pay you back, when I get money I suppose." He still sounded unsure and I shrugged.

"Trust me, money isn't an object in my world, just get a list to me ASAP, I'm going home late tomorrow for a week or two." He nodded and was inspecting the room when I remembered my laptop, moving to his desk while he was distracted I opened it entering my password and stood away again, "The laptop," At my voice he was looking at me, "It's a computer but smaller, the mouse pad is touch activated and the keyboard is the equivalent of a typewriter. Just play around with it for the day, if you have any questions I'm across the hall. Technically I am your host while here so really just don't hesitate to come on over." He was engrossed in figuring out the mouse but nodded to me making eye contact as I left.

"Wait!" Turning he was awkwardly half standing from the desk that was too small for him, "I, uh, didn't catch your name."

Smiling I moved so I was in the doorway, "Jenny for now Mr. Rogers, just Jenny."

Just as I turned again I heard, "Steve, its Steve Rogers but you can just call me Steve." I smiled at his very little charisma skills and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Steve." Turning for the last time I walked back to my room and closed the door with a thump.

So he wasn't a douchebag or a tool or even the least bit rude. He was heartbroken, confused and just trying to land on his feet.

I couldn't bring myself to hate him like I had wanted to do.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I had left Steve with my laptop last night which means I got to bed early but not after making the well needed calls. First was to get a Television installed, one with HD cable and Netflix; the second was to Pepper just to check in and she had specifically said Tony had locked himself in the garage and had been in there all day but other than that she had no clue what was up with him. Today I just had to be on the plane home at seven and for the day I was thinking I'd go to the gym.

As I got out of my private shower and got dressed in my work out apparel I realized how much I missed my room. My hard wood dark floor with purple area rugs were much better than just the berber white in this room and my blankets and sheet were all 800 thread count and didn't remind me of a hospital I spent much too much time at.

That may actually bother me the most, it just reminds me too much of the days I wasn't sure I was going to wake up in the morning the same as when I went to bed.

I'll buy new sheets and paint two out of the four walls green because that what keeps me alive (Purple and green are my favorite colors now). That should work.

Taking out my phone to call Jon and let him know of my plan there was a knock at my door. "Yes?" I opened it to see Steve standing there with my laptop in his hands, "This is yours it asked me for a code to get in but I didn't know it so I closed it."

"Sounds great and the code is a password." I took it from him and walked across the room to my desk before returning to him, "And good morning I trust you slept well?"

He nodded, his hands clasped behind his back, "Yes ma'am I was just going to ask you for a pen and paper to make that list."

With a smile I dumped out my messenger bag on my bed and waved for him to come in which he reluctantly did as I skimmed through my notebooks, one after another.

Finally I found my mostly empty one and tore out a few pages and grabbed the pen from the night stand before turning to him, "Here you are." He was flipping through one of my notebooks.

He abruptly stopped and put the book down, "Thank you and if you don't mind me asking but what do you do?"

I shrugged, "Well in all honesty I'm the best engineer in the country," I was putting all my stuff in the bag when I caught myself; "Well, besides my older brother."

He nodded considerably and walked back to the doorway, "Why does that sound familiar?"

Again I shrugged, "No clue why it would, it's the truth though."

"Well thanks again ma'am and I'll get this to you as soon as I can." He sounded grateful and I nodded but not before catching that one word.

"Steve if you call me ma'am one more time I may have to kick you."

For once a smile came on his face and he nodded, "Yes ma'a-, I mean, Jenny. Still no last name?"

"When you can guess it I'll tell you, but for now I think I'm heading to the gym, you are welcome to meet me there if you want but I need to work out some tension before heading home." He simply nodded and I knew he was probably confused as to what I meant but walked back to his room while I went opposite of that to the hub and then the yellow hall and up to the third floor where I walked with a purpose to one of the punching bags and put on the gloves that were there before beginning.

See these-aren't-that bad- they- can just- get- boring sometimes- but when- idiots like- Anthony- are wa-iting at home- for me to help- I'll take- whatever- I can- get-

On the last punch I took a step back to see the pressure I applied, caused one of the seams at the bottom to break and the beans were falling from it. Crappy quality if you ask me.

Whatever, I'll just go running. I went down one floor and ran on the highest setting.

In about sixty minutes I had twelve miles done and was finished for the day.

Sweating I walked down to the first floor of the gym and was going straight to the halls again but at the sight of the pool I froze.

It looked so welcoming.

You don't have a swimsuit.

I have a sports bra and spandex.

Does Fury want you dripping wet through his building?

All the more reason to do it!

Without another thought I threw my shirt aside and dove in using expert form and mentally sighed as the water washed over me and I rose to the surface with a deep breath. Any stress was melting away in the water and I was in heaven for now.

After a while I got out and searched the gym for a cupboard, finally finding one with white towel in it. I took one and wrapped it around my chest while carrying my shirt and began my walk back to my room.

I got changed and packed everything back up knowing I would be leaving for the plane in two hours and wanted to make sure I had nothing left to do when I caught sight a something sliding under my door. Picking it up I saw it was the list that Steve had made and at the bottom it read, "I promise to pay you back, -Steve"

I shook my head, he had no money, but I wish him good luck with that one.

Time to return some calls

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I hadn't said good bye to Clint or Steve but I hadn't really seen them either so I figured they knew I left and could get in touch if they needed to and on the flight home I told Rhodes about how annoying Fury was going to be and how his robe reminded me of the flowy dark Jedi robes. (A/N …. Just another reference)

He humored me all the way home, not bothering to suggest I get some sleep; most everyone knew I don't sleep on planes well; and even let me land it (With his help ofcourse) safely on our landing pad. It was two am here and I made out one car only, the silver bullet. Tony.

Sighing I smiled bright anyways as I stepped out and down from the plane and approached him. He wasn't smiling but was in his Black Sabbath t shirt and slowly held out his arms with a side smile and I laughed before hugging him. He is still my brother after all, even if I am mad at him.

We moved my bags to the trunk and, "Thank you Rhody!' He called back to Rhodes as we got in the car.

I waved and just before closing my door, "Thanks Rhodes!" Seatbelt on and off we went, back home.

The car ride was speeding seeing how this is one of the fastest cars in the world and Tony is driving yet the music was loud as we drove and just as we pulled into the garage, "So I was checking out the designs of the past for stabilized flight and I was wondering-"

"Tony. I still don't approve."

He looked at me as the car stopped and we held our eye contact for a while before he spoke, "Just three months, give me three months and things will already be looking up and I'll be perfectly safe."

I thought about it, "That sounds fair, but I get to help."

We got out of the car and I couldn't help but jump on the ground happy to be back as he said, "I was hoping you'd say that, but first I think it's way past both of our bedtimes."

Shaking my head at him I left my bags in the trunk for now and simply agreed by nodding as I realized how tired I was.

Stepping foot into my bedroom felt so much better now because now it is like "Thank god this isn't as bland as my room in NYC!"

"Jarvis disable all alarms for tomorrow," I snuggled closer to my sheets, "I'm sleeping in."

"Yes Miss Stark, and Miss Stark? Welcome home."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_**Hey all you wonderful readers! I would just like to apologize for the delay, I went on Vacation and just got back two days ago and I rushed this one out in overtime making my previously fifteen page chapter into a twenty five (THE POWER OF FIVE AM NIGHTS)**_

_**It may feel a bit rushed at the end because of so, I again apologize.**_

_**I HAVE A PROPOSITION for YOU!  
Yes that's right YOU!**_

_**Actually it was just an idea I had but it sounds fun.  
I was wondering it you guys were interested in maybe a Q&A chapter or even just if you can think of any questions you have, about the storyline, about Jennifer as a character or about anything that is confusing just leave them there. If I get enough fun questions (around ten) I will make them into their own chaplet and weave them into the storyline and have Jenny answer them while being near Tony or Steve or Clint or Bruce even just to get some comments around.  
Or I may save all questions you ask till the end of Iron Man One and put them all in one chapter but yea just Thoughts?**_

_**I would love to hear what yall are thinking! I really enjoy feedback about everything. I enjoy knowing what you enjoy especially about the who does she like thing ;)**_

_**Anyways, have a great day readers and please review 3**_


	6. Iron Man Part FOUR

**I don't own a thing**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up without the need of Jarvis and at the sight of the ocean and the night sky still dark I tried turning over to go back to sleep.

After doing this a few fifty times I decided it was no use and despite my sleep deprived plane ride in earlier there was no way I was getting back to sleep. The clock read 3am and groaning I got up stretching.

I walked down stairs in my flannel pajama shorts and tank top before going to the kitchen, "Jarvis, I know it's late but one hot apple cider please." I heard the drink maker turn on and I began opening the drawers of the kitchen one by one.

I would have continued my search for my childhood favorites when a loud thump came from Tony's staircase.

I abandoned my search for now as I walked quietly up the stairs to right outside his door. Usually I wouldn't be concerned since he was usually home with a girl and I didn't need to disturb them ever but we both went to bed last night.

"Jarvis, is Tony alone tonight?"

"Yes Miss Stark, alone and asleep."

My fore head wrinkled as I thought he was still asleep after that? He always was a sound sleeper I suppose.

Opening his door slowly the room was dark but my eyes adjusted and I saw his bed empty, "Tony?" I asked quietly looking around his room.

With no response I walked further in cautiously. He never minded me walking into his room before but I was still on edge. His bathroom door was open light off so I crossed that off and his closet was closed.  
Nothing seemed out of place but as I neared his bed I heard him, his breathing was labored and I moved to the other side of his bed quickly to see what I'm sure he had seen many times before but with me.

He was shaking violently, tangled in the covers that he had pulled off the bed with him was he turned every few seconds and I could see beads of sweat clear on his forehead.

Shaking my head I did to him exactly what he did to me as I sat on the ground and spoke in my calmest tone, "Tony? Tony." My tone rose with each repeat of his name as I shook his shoulder forcefully and he snapped.

With a gasp he sat up in the blink of an eye and began looking around him and fear for his life flashed on his face as his eyes darted.

"Tony." His head snapped to me and his eyes glazed over me as if not recognizing right away as he breathed deeply. My hand on his shoulder pulled him a little closer and I hugged around his neck forcefully.

After about two seconds he responded by hugging me back and I held on to him until I felt his chest stop breathing as heavily and even then I put my hands on his shoulders, "Tony, you're alright, okay? Safe."

I could tell his smile was forced as he patted my back, "Go back to bed Jen, I'll see you in the morning."

Shaking my head at him I moved to sit on the edge of his bed, "Only after you."

I watched as he sighed and sat next to me on his bed, "Happy? Now shoo, go to bed." He kissed the top of my head and laid back on the bed as I got up.

"Night." I said walking out with one look back knowing it must be stranger for him because when he would wake me up from nightmares I was his little sister, now that I'm waking him up he feels a lot less like a big brother.

Back downstairs I retook my hot apple cider and reassumed my search.

Where are they? He wouldn't have thrown them away; I haven't used them in forever.  
Finally I found them in a side drawer under the pencils and pens.

So there I sat on the ground with my hot apple cider and crayons on the coffee table drawing pictures like a three year old. I focused entirely on one; it was of a dog with a giant key looking thing on the ground next to it while in the background was a white castle against a night time sky. (A/N In case you haven't noticed, I've made Jenny a nerd. I figure she is smart enough to handle fandoms, especially because Tony would love them if he was younger and not all himish)

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/3****rd**** Person's POV\/\/**

As Tony got up from his bed he could see the glowing numbers of the clock reading three twenty seven and he was pretty sure Jen had fallen back to sleep.

Walking quietly down stairs he quickly discovered how wrong he was as he saw his little sister leaning against the couch head down, coloring.

After a moment of glancing over the eighteen year old coloring Tony shook his head and silently he tried to walk down the stairs but on the first step he was cut off by, "Couldn't get back to sleep?" Tony turned slowly and Jenny smirked at him, "Trust me, I know the feeling."

Weighing the possibilities in his head Tony spoke honestly, "I don't need a therapist session Jen, I'll be working, come if you want." Without another word he walked down the staircase and Jen sighed to herself as she stood picking up her drawing.

Too proud, she thought, as she followed in his footsteps and typed the garage code, entering to see him just sitting at the workshop area and he pointed to the table next to him which Jenny moved to be by. Just as Tony was to begin Jenny spoke, "I drew you a picture."

Tony raised an eyebrow with a patronizing smile as he took it from her and inspected it, "Is that Castle oblivion?" She nodded cheerfully; Tony took a deep breath, "Remind me to never let you play a video game… Ever." With a piece of tape he handed it back to her, "Chose a spot in the room."

She smiled childishly and jumped to take it and do so before deciding on his main desk, back a whiles. Shockingly enough she found it empty of any personal item he had placed there before. Putting it to the back of her mind she put the drawing on the side of the desk before running back out, "Is this what happens when you wake up too early, you act like you are seven?"

Jenny froze not sure if Tony meant those words as an insult or not, "It's the only time I can."

Tony didn't respond after that and only began, "Jarvis you up?"

They always did forget the real Jarvis didn't exist; this one was only an AI unit, "For you two? Anytime." Jenny smiled at Jarvis and at knowing she could still control the work shop screen

"Good, I'd like to create a new project file, index Mach 2." Tony used the stylus to send a design to the table which Jenny instantly brought it into 3-D.

"Shall I store this on the Stark industries central database?"

With one shared look between the sibling Tony stood and replied, "Still don't know who to trust right now, till further notice why don't we just keep everything on our private servers."

"Working on a secret project are we Lady and Gent?"

Jenny had already thrown some unneeded junk out and Tony verified with a nod before responding, "Can't have this falling into the wrong hands." He took some stuff out as well while Jenny tried reviewing the stats as she decided on the materials.

"We are most definitely adding flight right?" She asked as she eyed the arc reactor on Tony's chest trying to find anything wrong with it that would disengage flight.

Tony simply looked back at her, "No we are building a super suit of complete metal, but no flight. Hell ya we are adding powered flight; who did you think we were? Batman?"

Jenny shrugged in response, "That's Gotham's problem and just making sure, and you'll be the only one allowed in correct?" Tony only gave a nod, "Then it will have to be perfectly formed to your body and we will need to configure the isomorphic controls in the visor to answer to you and run off Jarvis."

"Check the top drawer." Tony had brought up the boot of the suit now and was using a stylus to do the detailing and Jenny followed directions and opened the drawer to a familiar item.

"Seriously, I got you these for Christmas years ago!" In her hands were the sunglasses, connected straight to Jarvis. She always did have a gift for microchips.

Tony's look wasn't one of guilt or else she would've torn him apart, "Yea and I use them for the cars, it helps me know all the little things and even helps me search EBay at the same time. Now using that technology make," Tony shook his head searching for a word to make this job seem smaller but his sister had already caught on.

"You want me to make a system of nerves responding the movements of you and also wirelessly connect them to the mainframe that is Jarvis?" She was sitting leaning back in the chair arms crossed.

"Yea," Tony gave in, "That and make the nerves compatible with my design."

"Why your design?" Fortunately for Tony Jenny had already gotten up to look at his holographic boot.

"Cause I said so." Jenny froze and looked her brother in the eye; he was looking for to happy with her death glare.

Jenny scoffed and began walking away, "Jarvis start blaring now." Music threatened any intruder's ears while the siblings worked, Jenny off the original design of the face and the sun glasses and within forty five minutes she was almost done.

At one point the music stopped and Jenny looked up from her micro-coding and took off her magnifying glasses, "Yea?"

Her brother's back was still turned to her yet with one finger he motioned for her to come and she did with a sigh and with his one hand he pushed the mechanical hand away completely, "You leave, senile thing. Jen just, yea." Jen picked up the small screw driver and held the screw that would be moving if Tony was to do this alone.

Once finished they straightened out and with one button the boot split open causing both of them to smile in approval.

In no time at all they had both boots up and working.

They set up the dummy with the fire extinguisher, the camera was another and the black tiles seven meters away from their cars (Both agreed on that).

Tony put the boots on and walked to the center and Jenny gave orders, "Start recording."

Stepping into place he gave his sister a nod as she stood behind the camera yet not controlling it, "Start half a meter then back to center, activate hand controls; let's start nice and easy lets go….?" He tilted his head and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"5% thrust-"

"Nope, 10% thrust capacity." He ignored her completely.

She, looking more annoyed then ever gave him an f-u look before running her fingers through her hair, "Whatever, Dummy better be ready, you have fire safety."

"Blast off in 5…4…3" Jenny eyed the low roof, if he does get higher than a meter he's screwed, but she thought, why do I care, I got apple cider here. "…2….1"

Jenny was laughing so hard the apple cider that she had taken a sip off spewed out and she thought she might cry as the dummy went off spraying Tony with stuff after his epic fail of doing a half backflip and face planting against the wall.

She heard him groan back honestly couldn't stop laughing as she put her mug down and cleaned herself up a bit, "Jen? Jay? Write that down." Jenny ignored the request and while still laughing walked over to make sure he was actually alright.

She leaned against the dummy and eyed her brother lying on the ground face up eyes closed and a grimace on his face, "So uh, 10% right?" He groaned and Jenny smirked with a laugh.

As Tony sat up she finally took pity on him, "Come on bro, walk it off." Reaching down she grabbed his hands pulling him half up and he did the other half before leaning on her with a deep breath and she inwardly groaned seeing how he was covered in fire extinguisher.

"Alright, so let's not do that again." He coughed out and Jenny laughed at him again.

She moved away towards the door, "You had that one coming dumbass."

"Language." Tony said and Jenny rolled her eyes throwing him towards the chair which he fell on to. Then Jenny after toweling herself off threw the rag to him.

Jarvis chirped on, "Miss Stark, you have a video call in your room, identifies as Clint Barton."

**\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny Stark's POV\/\/\/\/**

"Co worker?" Tony didn't miss a beat and I caught the suspecting tone.

"Yes actually he was my partner for the last mission and he was my welcome I guess." Jenny didn't really keep things from Tony. He was never unreasonable when it came to any other boys, or even Thomas; in fact he liked Thomas.  
Guess we were both wrong there.

"Should I be giving you the office relations speech? 'Cause you know I don't believe that." He ruffled his hair with the towel and stood twisting his back as I moved closer to the door.

Shaking my head I smiled, "Nah, I don't think so anyways. He's like a legit spy and I don't know, I think it would be weird."

I was basically out the door when I heard, "Whatever I'm just saying if you like someone the office shouldn't stop you."

I grabbed the door and shouted in at the last minute, "Tell that to Pepper!"

I was at the top of the stairs before he responded, if he did, and from there I ran to my room.

I sat with my legs crossed on top of all my crumpled blankets as I knew the video camera only shows my bed really as the picture of Clint showed up on the flat screen in front of me, "Miss me already?" I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you just wake up?"

"No, I've been working in the workshop since like four this morning." I took a sip of apple cider nodding as I caught the time being three in the afternoon as he shook his head.

"Alright then so Fury wants you back here in three days."

IN THREE DAYS? "I came home yesterday!"

Clint shrugged and I knew I was shooting the messenger but I couldn't help but be astounded still, "He believes you can handle the Captain America situation the best seeing how you've already met him and also explain to me how the princess who grew up without a care in the world found the self-motivation to get a Ph-D in psychology?"

I laughed and nodded, "That's me alright, the Princess who cares… strange huh? And I can understand why Fury finds this of use to him but I'm sure there is an agent in there that would have the same qualifications."

Clint nodded with a shrug, "Yea there are plenty of counselors who specialize in post-traumatic stress but you've earned the man's respect, which can get you pretty far."

Ignoring the comment about Cap, I asked, "Post traumatic stress? That happens often does it?"

He shrugged, "You have an organization of agents and assassins… every agent is required to take one mental exam when they sign on and one after their first kill and one after anything that Fury can prove would affect their performance." I can see his point.

"Why didn't I have one when I signed on?" Seriously, I'm probably a therapist's Christmas.

"Coulson said you were cleared for now." Confusion showed in Clint's tone and I nodded reassuringly.

"I'm cool with that and fine, he wants me back three days from now at what time?"

"Noon exactly." Sighing I was already not looking forward to this trip.

"That means I have to leave here at like three in the morning, time difference and all!" I whined falling back on my bed.

"Poor you, but anyways I have to go, talk to you later princess."

I waved but didn't get to say anything as he disappeared from the screen and I jumped up.

Time to get dressed; I put on cargo pants and a fitted black wife beater that looked much better on me now that I had dark hair. These were my usual clothes when it came to working.

I threw my wavy hair into a messy bun and went back downstairs, "Tony! I have to go back to NYC in three days!" I whined as I entered the garage to see him playing with my rubex cube before throwing it to me.

"Well you'll need that." I caught the mechanic hands designing what was up and I moved closer still listening but focused, "And public plane or private jet?"

I scoffed, "You expect me to ever take the public plane again? Ew, no I hate people."

He laughed, "You did better than me, and you proofing that?" I nodded in response as he leaned back farther, "I'll ask Rhodes for a pilot and why exactly must you go?"

I pressed a few buttons on the flat touch screen and the projection went down and Tony turned in his spinney chair and I brought mine over, "You're calculations are a bit …" He gasped silently glaring at me, "demure; I simply suggest something more pretentious."

After a few seconds Tony hit my hands out of the way and I rolled my eyes but once out of the way I realized he was doing my work for me, "The energy will be the same and the force will be controllable though if we can figure out the electrical conversion we would have a bit more oomph on a hit." He had caught my line of thinking perfectly.

"Well this is only the Mach 2." I relaxed a bit going back to his question, "And they want me back to console the great Captain America, they found him in the ice frozen since 1942."

Tony's face was unchanged as he nodded, "Dad was fond of him from what I've heard."

"Yea," I shrugged, "I haven't told him my last name yet." Tony instantly smirked and gave a side glance with a nod, "You know how much I enjoy games."

Tony didn't reply and I assumed it was because he was thinking so I stayed silent.

Time continued and I checked his numbers over his shoulder for a while knowing the main mask was basically done

looked about to say something when I heard a knock on the glass and we both turned to see Jon sitting there with his arms out like WTH and I smiled getting up to let him in, we never told him our code to the garage.

"You DYED YOUR HAIR!" I shouted at him and he didn't even regard that.

"Why didn't you come see me?" He said as soon as he could and I smiled apologetically before putting my hand over his eyes, "Whoa wait-"

"Nope, we are going upstairs to talk." I turned him around and took my hand away, "Upstairs now." I kept my tone light as he complied and walked up the stairs with me following behind resisting the urge to pet him hair.

"Okay so fill me in on everything!" He leaned against a cupboard next to the fridge and I sat at the bar across from him.

"You dyed your hair." It was a statement as I moved to the bar stool.

"Yes and it looks great, moving on?"

I shrugged not used to his hair color yet and began drumming my fingers, "Nothing really, my missions are confidential so I'm sorry but I can't tell you of those yet, want to throw me a water bottle or something?"

He didn't seem concerned as he turned and went to open the fridge before stopping, "You guys keep your fridge very decorated."

He was eyeing all the magnets of various places and notes that they held up, "Yea, me and Tony write things to each other, usually meaningless arguments and the like."

"Rules of the household?" He raised an eyebrow back at me before beginning to read as I laughed to myself, "'Rule Number 1; under no circumstance (that doesn't involve Aliens, Jurassic Park, a nuclear war, Jedis, crazed jungle animals, or nightmares) are any of the products that could be used for destruction allowed to be used anywhere but the garage.' Nightmares are sufficient to use weapons for?"

I laughed, "We made most of them when I was ten-ish, so I was sleeping with a Tardis on my nightstand next to my Sherlock Holmes book and a gold ring on a chain around my neck."

Jon nodded thoughtfully, "Wow, clever. Your brother thought of that?" I knew he was joking entirely so I smiled.

"Yea actually, they were so that if I woke up and was afraid I could travel wherever and whenever; I chose apartment 221B. And the ring was so I'd be invisible and safe while doing it." I know this sounds entirely childish but you didn't see me when after the incident.

Jon laughed, "You couldn't have been that traumatized, look at you now!"

"I went to thirty seven therapists."

Silence….

"Thirty seven really?" Jon was laughing again and this time I smirked at him.

"Yea, I was sarcastic, blunt, a smartass, and a quick talker. Along with all that I was quite the biter." He pointed to me at the last bit with a smile.

"That's you alright. How about Rule number 2? It states, 'Should Jenny ever need to be reminded, Tony is her father. He can clear or cancel any guy, friend, project, worker, idea, or situation with-in reason. In repost, he must also remember that he is a father figure and must be responsible as such; if he fails to do so a compromise will be made through lots of arguing.' You plan for the arguing?"

I nodded smiling now, "Definitely! We know that's going to happen either way so might as well plan for it." These were the first rules me and Tony made which was when he finalized it with the lawyers that Jenny would stay with him.

Jon grumbled something like, "Some geniuses you two are." And Jenny only smirked and waited for him to continue, "And rule number three, 'Both Tony and Jenny agree to never forget, they are siblings. They are best friends and nothing overrules that; not any person, group, dollar sign or situation.' Isn't that nostalgic?"

I shrugged, "Hey those are only the sacred ones, if either of us breaks any one of those rules the innocent has no duty or obligation to the wrong doer."

Jon shook his head and pinned them back up, "You got Rule Four word for word, put a lot of thought into them have you?" Now when he opened the fridge and threw me my purple filter water bottle I instantly began drinking, "But what's this?"

I put down my water to look at him as he held up a piece of paper that seemed to be torn from a notebook before remembering I have that list from Steve that I needed to buy along with my own stuff, "Shoot, there's this guy and he asked me to pick up a few things for his room, youd be surprised they are complete.."

I had reached forward to grab the list but Jon's eyes seemed to light up as he back the paper just out of my reach, "Guy? What guy?"

I leaned back to sitting in my chair, "Give me the paper Jon."

"Nah."

"I'm your boss."

"Then fire me."

… "He's six foot two and blonde, he's also been frozen in ice for the last sixty seven years." (He fell into the ocean in 1942)

Jon's excited eyes twinkled, "Going after older men now?" I snatched the paper in one quick movement.

Sighing with a laugh I shook my head at the delusional guy, "First off, my ex is older than me by four years, so no more of this 'now' wording; it's always been that way." He chuckled knowing I was joking before I continued, "And second, he seems to have been frozen while in a relationship so I think he needs to accept that first."

Jon was nodding with a fake smile and my eyes caught his dark hair again and my head tilted as I tried to decide if I liked it but he spoke before I could, "Wait, your ex is four years older than you?" He was shocked and I could tell, yet I wanted off this topic.

"Yea." I gave him the 'I dare you' look while folding the paper and putting it in my pocket.

"Not that you aren't absolutely gorgeous but really four years?" He didn't catch it, or at least didn't want to.

Reluctantly I replied, "I was a freshman and well, sophomore, when he was a senior, then I was a senior during his first year of college."

"Right, kid genius." His tone was mocking and I made to correct him before he began speaking again, "Good for you girl."

As much as I love having a gay assistant, he's wrong. I began laughing fakely, "Yea, right, good for me."

He caught my tone and I saw his mouth open but I jumped up from my seat, "Anyways! Better get back downstairs but I'm leaving again in three days for NYC and this time I'm staying in the city, thank god."

"Five days!" He moved to follow me downstairs but I stopped him putting my hands on his shoulders, "But I just finished being you, can't you be you again?"

"I'm always me, and you are always you. You have a job to do, consistently. Me on the other hand, the work revolves around me." His eyes rolled and I continued, "You know what, got any big plans for the next week or so?"

He didn't catch it as he shook his head.

"Good then pack a bag, we leave in three days, I'll tell Pepper."

I turned to walk downstairs and I could tell I had shocked him before I heard, "Can I pack your clothes too?"

"Be my guest!" Never say no to someone doing your work especially if it's a fashion major wanting to pack your clothes.

I walked in the image floating and Tony using the laser pointer to make revisions and I instantly began looking over his work, flawless as usual, "It's looking great."

He turned to see me walking over and nodded, "The test run is still my favorite part."

I turned towards him completely, "You aren't testing full flight till I get back, I mean, you have the boots and half of the arm, or well the idea for the arm. You still need the proper thrust capacity for both and the control path for the hand."

"Fine, that's fair. I give you till day eleven. Today is day one, by day eleven at six o'clock, it'll be done." He was determined and I didn't want to disagree. I shouldn't be in NYC for more than five days really.  
Though if they expect me to completely assimilate Cap, it'll take quite a bit more time; like five years.

"Sounds good," I agreed, "And tomorrow I need to go shopping. I'll probably ask Jon or Pepper to come with seeing how I'm designing a room or two."

"I'm on my own tomorrow?" He asked and I felt instant guilt.

"Tony, look, I think you need to take a day off. I don't know what you have been doing while I was away but I know you haven't had any girlfriends over and that nightmare didn't seem like the first."

He didn't seem fazed, but I know Tony he was trying to respond cleverly, "I start acting responsible and you get suspicious?"

"Tony, don't go there again alright? Just in my professional opinion I think you need a day to get over it, actually think about it and put it behind you; meditate if you will."

His pointer fell into his pocket smoothly and his spoke tensely, "What if I don't give a damn about your professional opinion?"

If I hadn't been expecting that I would've been hurt; instead I smiled at him, "How about from your little sister who has always been by your side, she truly believes it would be beneficial to you if you relaxed for one day."

He looked at me patronizingly putting a hand on my shoulder, "Jen, I have work to do, I can't just relax."

Again I knew exactly what to say though I knew he would not take this as well, "Now that is sounding familiar." His face dropped completely as did his hand, "But Tony, just for tomorrow be an eighteen your old, be a ten year old! It doesn't matter, you see do silly little things all the time, instead take a day and do all of them. Play the video games you used to help me with, "

No, that will not help his nightmares but if he wants to be responsible then it may help that.

"I'll sleep in tomorrow, how about that?"

"Sleep in, eat a well breakfast then watch Netflix; try Nikita or Heroes both are growing on me." He was about to interrupt me when I spoke before him, "Then when I get back we will see, alright?"

He went back to his revisions before nodding, "Deal."

I smiled back at him and we went back to work.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"So which is it, 'Caterpillar, Apple orchard or Kelly green?" Pepper asked leaning on her heels, hand on her chin.

I weighed the two color swatches in my mind, "I don't know, I sort of like a light Kelly green but is it too childish?"

Pepper responded seriously, "I saw the pics on your phone that Clint sent, that room needs all the brightness it can get."

I nodded with a laugh, it really is a pathetic room, "Well then," I reached for caterpillar, "How do you feel about this one?"

"I like it, I like it a lot. What are your other two colors to work with again?"

I took out the picture which I had sketched on the way here of ideas, I'm an engineer, some art skills come with the work, "Well we were going to keep the white carpet; then wall wise, there are no windows, so we were going to paint two of the walls opposite each other one green and then the other two walls this green." I held up a lighter shade of green called Sweet Midori.

Pepper nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, and you want all new furniture right?"

"Yes, that cot was terrible." Seriously my back still hurts, granted I'm used to memory mattresses but the point still stands, "I want it to sort of be like my dorm room but more modern furnishings."

"Alright then, if we have our colors then it's furniture time."

We ordered the cans of paint and while waiting for them to mix I was inspecting the other colors before picking out a muted darker shade of blue, "I'll take this one too please."

The man helping us went right to work while Pepper look at me like I was crazy, "You know those colors don't go right?"

"I know." I also put a plain black and white card on the counter nodding to the man who nodded back, "But I have two guys' rooms to paint in secret as well."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

Right after we loaded up our cart we went to furniture and the first thing that I saw and needed was a bed. The first one I jumped on was a water mattress that was raised a good four feet off the ground. I'm five foot five and a half. I do not want a bed that tall.

Then I can across a twin platform bed. If I got a twin, I could get a chair fit in that room. Plus this platform had shelves under it on one side and drawers at the end of it (A/N Look up platform bed on google images, youll see) so I could keep movies and books and blankets in there. "I think I may like this one." I saw the note saying mattress doesn't come with bed and made a mental note.

"It's efficient that's for sure, how big is the room again?" Pepper was inspecting the shelves.

I got up from the bed, "15x9, definitely smaller than what I'm used to."

Pepper looked up at my skeptically, "Jenny, that's double the size of most people's rooms." I shrugged like 'don't judge me' and she continued, "And alright so this one is ours then?"

I smiled with a satisfied nod as she waved down a worker and though I couldn't hear them I looked over at them arrogantly as if to show him who I was. Soon they were both walking back and Pepper was smiling confidently, "Jenny this young man will be helping us by throwing everything you want in a truck then they will deliver it to your place in NYC."

The young man looked hardly interested but I knew if he didn't do this I could find someone who could, "Very well, I want this bed, put together if possible, in that truck. Not the mattress just the bed, in black please."

We moved on and bought a mounted TV for the wall, a black desk for my computer and everything, a metallic spinney chair for my desk, a reclining black chair (it may not match but it was so comfy), a black dresser with five drawers, a mini fridge like the one from college and a microwave to go on top of it, a great stereo set (that I made sure was Jarvis compatible), a mattress of decent quality, a black and white comforter, lime green sheets, and then I couldn't refuse getting a Hedwig soap dispenser for my bathroom.

I bought what Steve had asked for as well as we went along but I tried to get the most user friendly things knowing I would have to explain to him that record players don't exist; now there are CDs. So I bought plenty of cds for him as well; trying to get older music as well as newer music. Sketchbooks and pencils which I found very fun loading my cart with art stuff for once.

I took the liberty of buying movies to form the time line of pop culture from then to now, starting with the wizard of oz. I bought him the TV and a dvd player as well and a side shelf that could hold that and whatever else.

Books. Well trust me, I love books but what kind of books is the question. I like fiction. Whatever, I'll follow up with him when I go back.  
I saw he wanted clothes and I shrugged like what kind of clothes does he like. With one look at Pepper I took out my phone, "Hey Jon?"

"What's up Jenny?"

"What was fashionable in the early forties?"

After a pause I heard, "Think Scotty from the Sandlot."

"I love that movie! I thought that was early 1960s though."

A quiet sigh, "Scotty's clothes though, plaid button downs, dress pants, dress belts; all what we would count as very formal."

Pepper already began holding up clothes and I shook my head, "Screw it; I'll take him shopping with Clint when I get back, thanks Jon!"

"Whoa, is this for-" I hung up on him with a smile.

One more shared look between me and Pepper and we decided, "Not worth it."

Pepper and I oversaw everything being loaded onto the truck and I talked to the manager personally who said he would put his best man on it to drive to NYC by the day after tomorrow and meet me right by where my plane will touch down and follow me into the city

"I say today was a success." I said as we got into my Mazda Miata smoothly and I started the car.

Pepper nodded brightly and I saw her take out her phone as I drove us home, "Hey, Tony texted me, 'Tell Jen I may have broken our Gameboy, sorry.' You guys were Gameboy people? "

I nodded at her, "When we were younger like six or seven, still in grammar school ya know? And ask him how we are both engineers yet he cant fix it?"

"Strange, I always thought you guys were glued to a book." I saw her typing so I excused the light insult.

"Yea, that's like saying homeschooled kids are socially inept, sure it happens but not all the time; it's just more probable due to environment."

"True but still I can't see Tony sitting on the couch playing Gameboy, even as a child."

"He was always a bit more hidden about playing with anything, he never wanted dad to see, however he encouraged me playing it despite dad.

"He never explained that relationship to me, was it tension-filled?"

We were almost home and I turned on my sarcastic voice, "Oh no, it was all going to sports games and buying him a new baseball glove and ….. Pepper I can't finish this statement."

"Right, so I can assume your relationship with him wasn't rainbows and flowers." I turn my head glaring my best glare and she hastily turned to her phone, "Also he replied, 'If it wasn't in pieces under the car I would.'"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Okay, I can see it." We had just walked in to see Tony literally lying on the couch playing...

"Is that the old Nintendo DS?" I asked.

"Yea and how the fuck am I supposed to get to the other side with the spikes?" He was leaning forward pressing a button and I smirked.

He had bought me the Nintendo DS in 2004 (5 years ago) when I was in the hospital so I had some fun besides drawing and reading, I knew the game from his description; "Language, you have a digital sprite thingy or whatever just change the butterfly or whatever to the board and go across."

"How does that work? Seriously, can we make that?" I ignored him and went downstairs giving Pepper the one minute finger as I disappeared.

I had to make sure he hadn't done any work and after a thorough search of everything I decided he truthfully had not done any work and felt an enormous pride in him.

I went back upstairs to find him just putting down the game, "Alright so are you ready to go then?"

I looked to Pepper but she looked just as shocked, I side smiled, "Where are we going?"

He moved to the counter to grab a pair of sunglasses despite it being fall, "It has come to my attention that I neglected your birthday this year, with me not being here. So we are going out to dinner tonight, your choice."

I caught Pepper trying to sneak away from the corner of my eye, "And where do you think you are going?"

She stuttered, "No, no I really couldn't. It's your birthday dinner you two are-"

"Perfectly happy with one more," I looked to Tony, "Aren't we?"

His charming smile didn't look one speck forced as he finished, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/**

"Are you sure we leave tonight?" Jon asked me from his position at his organized desk and I sat in the chair across from him.

"Yep, which is why I'm visiting the sections today, you better be at my house by three in the morning or we will be late." I stood up and made for the door.

I heard the phone ring, "I'll be there." Then it was like he switched on his professional voice, "This is Miss Stark's phone, Jonathon Wicker speaking."

I was out the door and walking down the hall, "Jenny!" I turned back to Jon who was holding the door with his foot and pointing back into his room, "Please, it's New Mexico for the like seventh time, just….say….something!"

I chuckled and walked back into the room with in strolling to the phone and putting it on speaker, "this is Jennifer Stark, state your business quickly, I have no time for idiots." Now you see why I love having an assistant.

"Miss Stark, this is General Ross with the New Mexico testing unit, are you able to speak freely?"

Rolling my eyes I leaned back on the desk and crossed my arms, "I think as the press will tell you I speak freely most of the time."

"Are you alone in the room?"

Jon was seated in his chair literally right in front of me and made to get up when I put my hand on his arm, "I am now." He smirked at me and sat back down as I winked at him.

"Dr. Banner requested we invite you to the first testing of the gamma bomb at our underground base here, tomorrow at eleven hundred hours."

I raised my eyebrows and Jon tilted his head questioningly. He had never met Bruce and still, "He 'requested' me?"

I heard the new voice yet familiar enough to make me smile, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Bruce!" Jon was still giving me a look but I dismissed it, "You are testing the bomb; what a surprise!" The fake excitement lined my tone completely.

"Precautions have been taken and I know how hurt you can get when I don't invite you."

I shook my head the smile now gone yet my tone the same, "Bruce you really have no idea what you are doing do you?"

"With you there everything will be great." Sure make the notice sound like some pickup line.

I let out a laugh, "Well then, how could I stay away."

I pressed the end call button and looked to Jon, "We are making a side stop on our way to NYC, I'll call Coulson and tell him about the detour and you call the store with all my wonderful things and tell them that I will be there at five instead."

"Will do, and we leave at the same time get there around nine?" I could tell he was hoping to get more sleep and I smiled sympathetically.

"Yeppers but don't worry we have a futon on the plane if you want to sleep, I have nuclear physics to read up on."

I walked through the glass door back to the hallway too many times to count today and walked confidently toward the elevator to go to the engineering department but not before waving to Pepper as I walked by her office.

Her, Tony and myself had a wonderful dinner yesterday; we went to Dave and Busters and to be honest they both got semi tipsy meanwhile Tony is still telling me I'm underage, which I suppose I am.

Singing "Some Nights" under my breath as I walked through the hub heading towards the engineering department basically undisturbed until the gruff shout of my name to which I turned to smiling, only to be pulled into a hug by Obadiah, "What are you doing home, I thought you were still in New York?"

Tony wouldn't have told him I am working with Shield, and either would have Pepper. I played along, "I just got back a few days ago and in fact am leaving tonight. I'm just walking around; doing the rounds, making sure all is going smoothly."

His arm laid casually over my shoulder as I realized he was leading me to a general seating/waiting area, "Well, since you left you see, your brother is, uh, well he's not acting right."

"What do you mean, 'not acting right?'?" I sat down on a black leather chair and he sat on one across the coffee table from me.

Leaning forwards, arms on his knees he spoke low, "Well you see, I think the Middle East changed him; and uh, not for the better either."

He is mad Tony is changing the company, doesn't trust him. I can play this game; I leaned forward tilting my head a bit, "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, just look at his last decision, the stocks plummet by the day!"

I nodded, "Concern is understandable but I trust my brother, he has never led me wrong before and I know how much he loves this company."

Obi caught me as I stood, "Now, I don't think he means any harm I just think maybe he needs a bit of help and while getting that help, leadership may just be too much of a struggle for him." I instantly turned back to face him, brow raised and eyes accusing.

"No." My voice was firm, the same voice I used when he had brought the lawyers in before Tony returned.

His features softened and he shrugged suggestively, "Maybe, I don't know though." His eyes met mine, "A younger face could always step up."

My thoughts darted around my head so quickly I wasn't even sure I caught what he had said, "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

He patted my shoulder as he walked past, "I'm not suggesting anything kiddo," My gaze turned into a glare at that word, "Just a concern filled chat about your brother wasn't it?"

"Yea, only a chat." You have no idea how fast I turned and made for the door.

I saw Vanessa at the front desk and only had to snap my left hand to get her to throw me a stress ball that Tony had actually made. The fast you squeeze the more tension it creates.

Forgetting completely about my engineer department I jumped over the metal gates and out of the doors as the people parted for me. My right hand effectively making the ball more and more difficult to grasp as I continued.

I will admit that if nothing else my dark hair makes me more intimidating, in more of a professional way and less of a teenage way.  
It makes me look a lot more like the rest of my family, and now that it was common sense that I had changed my hair to this everyone recognized me much easier. They had before but especially now I'm completely done with college I get a lot more of the whole suddenly being shouted at by people you DON'T know.

I put my helmet on and got on the bike smoothly starting it as I kicked off; I had to go home anyways, now it's just sooner instead of later.

As I rode I debated calling Coulson while riding but decided against it due to other cars being there surprisingly; Yet I pulled into the garage and walked around to find Tony working and I began talking at 50 miles per hour, "Tony, Obadiah talked to me at the industries and was telling me that you've changed since the incident and that it's not for the better and that maybe you need help and-"

Tony was up in an instant hands on my shoulders, eyes wide, "Jen, calm down." In one desperate look, "Obadiah cant take the company. He cant. It's impossible with all the safeguards dad had the lawyers use." His hands came off my shoulders, "Alright?"

I took deep breaths slowly nodding and he sat back in his seat taking a sip of…. "Tony what is that stuff?"

It was a disgusting color and I knew Tony sometimes used protein shakes and such but this looked terrible. He put it down immediately, "Oh just a new balance diet thing Jarvis has me on."

"Alright, I'm going to make sure I am already for when I leave tonight and I'll probably try to nap because once I'm on the plane it's not going to happen." I picked up the glass and smelled it noticing the way too familiar stench.

"The whiskey is just for taste right?" I said sarcastically opening the drawer at the desk where he was sitting to get the USB we had been neglecting.

His stoic face had come on, "What are you bringing that up for now?"

"I need to print out a few things, I have been invited to their first test and if I have to forge a withdrawal letter from you and justify it without my condition coming up it'll take work."

"I'll write a letter for you, give it to you before you leave."

I smiled patted his shoulder walking by as I left the garage moving straight upstairs to see that Jon had packed my roller bag and I trust he pack underwear as well. I sent him a text before making sure I had all my makeup and hair stuff and any shoes/miscellaneous and throwing them in my duffel bag while I had Jarvis put Coulson on speaker phone and I filled him in.

By the time I got his reply I was laying on my bed face down. Groaning I grabbed the phone and read it to myself, 'Yep also put together multiple outfits- two professional (I folded them so if you want one for NM you may want iron), six casual things, three pajamas, and one sundress.'

I replied, 'A SUNDRESS?! I didn't even know I owned a sundress!'

Sometime while I listened for the vibration of my phone I drifted into a wonderful sleep.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"See ya kiddo." Tony and I were just hugging and I nodded into his chest, before letting go, "Day eleven!" He shouted as we went our separate ways and he saluted Rhodes who saluted back before nodding to me with a smile as Jon had already boarded.

I walked through to our seating area, "Would you like anything Miss Stark?" one of our stewardesses asked and I was still sleepy as I shook my head.

Jon had laid down on the couch and seemed too still not to be a sleep and I resisted the comment raising in my throat about his casual attire. He was in skinny jeans folded at the bottom and a red California Tee with flip flops.  
It's fall.  
…Boys…..

I threw everything I knew about the Gamma bomb around me and the envelope with the official Stark seal. I hate homework.

The hours blended and I wouldn't say I was a master at this bomb but I am despite that I have run my fingers through my hair so many times it must be ratted and I am still in sweat pants and a sweatshirt. The intercom beamed, "Jenny, we will be landing in one hour."

I nodded and shouted up, "Mk Rhodes!" Turning around I shook Jon, "Jon, you have an hour to make us pretty."

He groaned and flipped over so he was looking at me, in just that he jumped up rubbing his eyes, "Right, better get that started. Just go tame your hair for now."

I laughed at him but went to technically my room where my luggage was and grabbed my makeup and my hair stuff but only the necessities. Looking in the mirror I was right, my hair looked pretty worn out.

After brushing it back out into it's usually waves I put in volume mousse and shook it around.  
Okay I don't want to work on hair. I took a black claw with the decorative silver and gold gem on it and threw my hair up and focused just on my bangs making them go to the side and curving them perfectly. I pulled some of my hair going into the claw out a bit but altogether it looked really good.

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it as Jon shoved two hangers with clothes towards me, "Outfit." He said with a smile inspecting my hair.

"Thank you!" I closed the door again and put on the clothes. It only took one look and I smiled in approval, "Jon!" I called out opening the door, "I like this."

He was dressed in his usual though now a button down whose sleeves were buttoned up and just a vest, "I figured you would be just incase, shoes are by the door." I only had to look and gasp.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/ 3****rd**** person\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Bruce Banner was nervous. This was the first test. The first one. It had reason to fail yet he desperately clung to the idea it wouldn't. Jenny's side effects were much like her in the fact that they were unique, especially in her dying case.

After much talking to himself and preparation he simply had to go with the General to lead Miss Stark from the elevator to the observing room to wait with him, Miss Ross and General Ross, for they had just gotten word she had arrived.

One of the most important days of his life, and last time he had been this nervous she crashed in, and even as he walked towards the elevator knowing she would walk out when it opened. It gave him the same reaction; Fear.  
He froze.

She looked different. She didn't even look like the dying girl in the hospital bed that he had saved. She had dark hair, swept away into a bun in the back. She had a one shoulder red/pink top on and it was modest yet form fitting to her waist where she wore a simple pair of black pants. The sound of her insane heels was enough to silent… well a room full of nerds who were for obvious reasons- single.

Even while unable to see her eyes Bruce was afraid. She wasn't smiling; she was dead serious while a handsome dark haired man traveled only a step behind her.

The General who Bruce had been walking with to greet her had also frozen and was now looking at Bruce accusingly.  
Bruce straightened and stepped towards her, "Jenny!" He tried to hide the fear with excitement.

The woman smiled and tilted her head, "Dr. Banner!" She hugged him stiffly whispering in his ear quietly, "I am sorry, I am so sorry."

Bruce frowned at the last name basis and her words and also that she was only half on inch shorter than him with those heels.

He looked at her questioningly but introduced her to the General with his hand behind his back, "Miss Stark, this is General Ross; he is overseeing us all."

Jennifer nodded politely, "Pleasure General." Even Bruce, who had talked to her thrice now, knew something was wrong. She moved to the side a bit, "Dr. Banner, General, this is my assistant Mr. Wicker."

The men shook hands and Bruce briefly tried deciphering the look between his sort of friend and her assistant. Despite this he put his hand on her back, "Right this way, we will be watching from an observatory, completely protected from the land above us."

Again she once nodded the smile disappearing and Bruce began to worry. Even the General, who had never met the woman, had only heard good things about her was already disapproving of her behavior so far.

The four of them walked into a room with monitors of the ground above them, and keyboards lining the sides, both with one man watching them all. The center there was just about eight chairs and Jenny took a deep breath preparing herself to be a horrible person.

Until she felt the hand on her back pulled her a bit to the side, "Oh and Miss Stark this is also Dr. Ross." Bruce slowly pulled his hand away from Jenny as he could tell she was inspecting the woman he had been working with, "Dr. Ross is a cellular biologist, one of the best."

The two dark haired women were complete opposites in temper today cause the biologist stuck out her hand with a friendly smile, "Hello, Bruce has told me about you; Jenny right? You can just call me Betty."

In one swift glance Jennifer purposefully looked her up and down with a fake smile, "Jenny, and I've never heard of you."

Bruce may not have too much experience with women but he knew better than to keep Jenny around her for too much longer, putting his hand back on her waist her moved her towards the chairs as she smiled sweetly at him, "What are you doing?" He asked not sure of the girl.

"I would say the same to you but I think the question is 'who are you doing'? And I know your answer." She winked and smirked as Bruce's face changed twenty different shades of red.

He touched a chair and Jenny knew to sit as he took the seat next to it, "Dr. Ross and I are colleagues, and besides that is none of your business. Plus you are eighteen, I can't talk to you about that."

"It's not illegal to talk, and what are you like thirty?" He was still appalled as she continued, "Oh and a letter from my brother and I," Bruce watched as she simply I had reach up and her assistant from the corner of the room handed her the letter. She moved closer to him, whispering in his ear, "I warned you of the consequences." She stood, "Stark Industries withdraws our support."

"What?" Bruce was sure he heard that wrong.

Jenny only nodded, handing it to him, "Yea and just an FYI," Her eyes darted to the cellular biologist who not surprising to Jenny was already glaring right at her, "I had thought higher of you, try it sometime."

With one swift turn Jenny made for the door ignoring the confusion on the face of both the General and his presumable daughter, "Wait Miss Stark!" Bruce called and she froze in the doorway, "You can still watch, maybe you'll change your mind."

"Consequences Bruce, I deal with mine, you deal with yours." Both of them knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Dr. Banner, are you ready to start?" One of the men at the side computers asked and Bruce's eyes darted from Jenny to the man.

Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) his possible girlfriend asked, "Wait, who is that?"

All eyes moved to the monitors, where a teenager was walking through their testing site, as though nothing was wrong.

At this Jenny looked to Bruce, "I'll get him." She sighed, "We don't need another mutation." She emphasized mutation and Bruce looked around the room making sure no one took extra notice to her.

"No it's alright, I'll go, stay here with these two." Bruce had beat her to the bottom of the stairs of else Jenny would have given more fight.

She looked between the general and Betty knowing neither liked her at the moment; Betty spoke first, "What did you mean by mutation?"

Jenny didn't mean to be that loud and now she was wishing she would've just run to get the kid off the grounds, looking closer she only would've had to get him to a trench and then seal it; funner than this, "Well you see," Jenny could see the dark haired man running to the kid and watched closely until she realized something.

It was silent.

During every test she had ever done or witnessed there was only a minute of silence.

She moved quickly, "What are you doing?" She looked over the shoulder of the woman with the computer only to see a full countdown while the woman turned confused. Jenny turned to see the countdown on the man's screen throwing him out of the way for a better view.

She could see it clearly, '00:14,' and suddenly the room was in panic.  
Bruce was still ten yards from the kid.

The General moved to grab the man only to learn he packs a punch. Betty moved out of the way before moving to stand behind Jenny who was trying everything to stop the countdown before giving up and pressing every button she could find before she heard the loud intercom beep on, "BRUCE!"

She heard her own voice echo through the building and only now looked to the other woman, "Betty I need you to shout, as loud as you can alright, hopefully he can hear."

Betty, with tear filled eyes nodded and went closer to the tiny Mic in the front and began shouting while Jenny only had to look at the countdown, '00:08' with her fingers light she moved them across the boards realizing the bunkers were numbered. Pressing Open All she hoped would give Bruce the clue he needs to get the Hell in.

Her eyes went from the countdown to the screens as she realized Betty's cries were getting louder and more desperate and even though Jenny had no respect for the girl or her field she felt sympathy. Her hand went to the girl's fisted one as the countdown got close.  
Except now that they were below five it counted aloud so Bruce heard on the land (A/N Think of Indiana Jones, the fourth one. The bomb testing thing was observed from below the ground.)

"Five…." The boy and Bruce were just running to a trench and given they were still a good thirty yards away. Even Jenny's eyes were almost watering knowing that the outcome was grey.

"Four…." The general had the man handcuffed to the support pole and was now slowly pulling his daughter away from the Mic and Jenny let go of her hand focusing on the camera.

"Three…" That little spark of hope kept Jenny hoping he would just get her strength. That could be dealt with, no death, just change.

"Two…" It was close, they weren't too far but it still made her nails cut her own skin on her hand. Jon came forward from not being sure what to do and knew his boss well enough to know she needed a shoulder (basically at all times).

"One." With one breath Bruce just managed to push the boy into the trench and as he jumped he might have just made it.

But the wave came and it literally pushed him through the air and like a ripple in the pond and the general pressed the close trenches button despite his daughter going crazy.

Betty was sobbing in her father's arms and Jenny just stood frozen. Tears didn't seem appropriate as she looked to Jon and he wordlessly hugged her but she still didn't know how to react still watching the cameras hoping that he would rise.

Jon wasn't surprised when she moved away from him and towards the man on the ground. What surprised him was her voice, it was soft and sweet, "What's your name?" The man spit at her yet he seemed barely coherent so it didn't go far. She chuckled and before Jon could stop her she kicked the man straight in the ribs and the crack of them was audible.

This caught the general's attention but Jenny didn't even seem fazed, "To be honest," She crouched to his level on the ground, "I don't give a damn who you are, and you can rot in hell." Her hand grasped the collar of his shirt and in one movement threw him across the room into the opposite wall. Jenny, and everyone else in the room had heard the slam of him hitting the metal and also the crack of his bones.

Jon noted that Jenny was much too proud of herself yet was too afraid to stop her seeing the smirk on her face and her glowing green eyes.

The four stood there in silence now looking at each other; the general suspicious, Betty frightened, Jon a bit afraid and Jenny loathing every person on the planet right now. Then something shook the ground. Something large.

They looked to the camera and their eyes grew wide.

Jenny spoke her thoughts clearly, "Shit." She darted for the door only to be grabbed by the man in camo.

"Start explaining."

Jenny struggled to find words but saw the big red button and only had to look at it then Jon for him to press it, the building blaring, "Emergency evacuation. Emergency evacuation."

"How far does that exit let out to?" She asked curiously moving closer to the door.

"Explain first."

Jenny only rolled her eyes, "You heard me on the phone, I have no time for idiots." She looked to Betty, "I am sorry, I truly am but there is a chance that that thing… is Bruce and I need to help him."

Betty looked from her stern father's gaze to Jenny's momentary kind one and forgot any traces of the scary Jenny from earlier as she answered, "It lets out about four miles east. The central one lets out right above us."

Jenny smiled, "Good and um…" She looked around the room before she found the med pack. Rushing she opened it and found three bottles, as if for a shot, "Just what I need." She connected the needle to the first bottle.

"You drop that now Miss or I will shoot." She looked up slowly to see the general holding a gun right at her but she simply went back to work with her needle, stabbing it into her leg.

Jon spoke for her, "You kill Jennifer Stark, how many years do you think that is?"

The General put the gun down, "Fine but we have to get out of here, lets move." He entered the code for the door but Betty was watching Jenny.

"That's all adrenaline, more than one shot will kill you."

Jenny inserted her third shot and looked up, "Maybe I should've died a long time ago." Throwing the needle aside it took a second before she snapped into place. Throwing the heels to Jon and moving at an incredibly fast pace she ran past the General, Betty and Jon, "Be careful! I'll meet you at the car."

"MISS STARK!" She heard shouted but as she sat there hacking into the central elevator which had been shut down in the evacuation. She was calculating the ferocity of each thump trying to determine how close he was when she finally reached land and jumped out, totally unprepared for what she saw still.

It was giant, it was completely green and well, it was Bruce.

She shouted, "Bruce!" at the top of her lungs and it's attention turned to her as she realized something else; it was mad.

She really stood no chance. She held her own.

With the chemicals in her body she was moving at 150 miles per hour on her own two feet alone just trying to wear the beast out and it was working, but it had already taken two good hits at her.

She was positive of a broken arm which was healing by the second, a possible twisted ankle but that didn't slow her down, oh and at least four broken ribs which again weren't slowly her down. Not to mention the cuts and bruised everywhere else.

She couldn't risk getting hit again. No more risks could be taken.

Everything was working out as the beast was actually getting tired until Jenny heard the familiar sound of a helicopter followed by jeeps. Within seconds it was like a swat team surrounded them and one of the helicopter sent down a rope for her to grab with a gun on the end, which she took reluctantly.

The thing was becoming quickly enraged at being surrounded and Jenny caught the red dots of snipers beginning to speckle the beast as she shook her head.

"NO!" She shouted hoping they could hear her, "NO!" She shouted again and this time to better get their attention, she put the gun to her head.

She had already done the math, civilization wasn't for 100 miles every way; she had known where she was running all along.

"YOU KILL HIM, YOU KILL ME!" She shouted over the sound of it all as her breathing became labored, the chemicals catching up to her as she clocked the gun and put it square to her head, "Imagine the headline!" She knew the jeeps could hear her for sure as she shouted and she figured that the general must too, "YOUR CHOICE."

The beast not twenty yards away was getting angry and she greatly considered what she would do if he freaked out. Would she run?

She knew he called them off as they began to dissipate and she smiled to herself as even the helicopter turned but as soon as she turned to the beast, he was considering charging her and she threw the gun away as though to show she was done.

Weather it understood her or not it seemed to find something else, a faint noise in the wilderness to chase after leaving her and she sighed. What a mess to clean up after indeed.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\JENNY POV\/\/\/**

"Go off the grid, find somewhere safe, learn to control it." That's all I could tell Bruce after he almost killed me yet I had found him using my rental car.

We had driven back to New Mexico City and it was one in the afternoon and I had bandaged myself up so it was pretty bad but I decided, I just wouldn't move and let Jon drive; Rhodes could fix me.

We now sat in the car with Bruce in the back seat as he was looking depressed, "I almost killed you!"

"I'm alive. Look just, think of this as a new beginning. Only now, you are one step behind." We pulled into the landing strip where Rhodes and the plane wait. I nodded to Jon who got out of the car and went to go talk to Rhodes and fill him in while I got out and Bruce followed suit.

"I don't even have any place to go it's just… what did I ever do?"

I sighed and hugged him with a sad smile, "I know, but just please just to start again. Try to live as best as you can, if not for me then for Betty." His grasp around my waist tightened at that name and I knew I was right from the start, "She loved you, and still does. Just try for her and maybe one day you can come back, but for now, I'd stay off the grid because her father would be more than thrilled to put a bullet to you."

I wasn't expecting the reply I got, "Maybe he should."

I pulled away shaking my head, "Bruce don't say that, don't ever. There is always a bright side, I mean honestly I thought you were gone back there and in my mind this is a lot better than dead." I side smiled trying to lift his spirits before lust deciding, "You know what, keep the car. I'll pay the bill, and uh," I didn't have my check book on me….. "Jon! Bring me the check book please!" He nodded from the plane and I saw him running to get it, "And take ten thousand."

Bruce was shaking his head, "I don't get you." He looked me in the eye, "I really don't." Jon ran out with a pen and I took it with a nod and began writing, "I gave you what? Three broken ribs, another two fractured; a broken arm; a sprained ankle and you are covered in cuts."

"No you didn't, he did; the other guy. He did that stuff. Bruce Banner, the semi shy, nerdy Bruce Banner I know, nah, he didn't do a thing."

Bruce shook his head and I knew this must be weird for him, "Look, all of what you said Bruce they are just parts, my brain is fine and so is my heart. Thanks to you as long as they work everything else comes along too."

"Yea but I just don't think you saving me was worth it, to you, to the world, to anyone really."

So pessimistic. I handed him the check and smiled, "I'll say to you. Bruce Banner, I am determined that one day I will prove you wrong."

I started backing away throwing the key to him as he just looked shocked but he was smart, he'd figure it out. Plus I wrote my number on the back of the check, which wasn't made out for Bruce it was made out for Mario Ramirez cause that's the name that came in my head and I wrote if they had any problems to call. "Jenny! Is that why you were so determined to not let them shoot me? A life for a life?"

I was now standing at the foot of the stairs to the plane and I smiled, "That and to piss off General Ross some more." I waved boarding my plane and as confused as he was he got in his car.

I was off to New York now to deal with Steve, Clint and Jon all in the same vicinity while I am broken for the next two days (but hopefully less)…. So this will be fun…

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/**

**Hello readers! I have nothing new to tell you! :D Either that or I do and I can't remember since its 4AM here.**

**Just any other question for Jenny to answer, any at all you can leave or if you have any comment about the vote please be my guest. I figured Bruce needed to Hulk out at least once and yes this is comic book and movie verse true. This was how it all started. And since the next chapter is all Clint and Steve I figured why not.**

**Also for the vote I suppose Clint is also a viable choice because I don't actually support Blackhawk though I will probably end up writing it because 'the mockingjay' doesn't come in during avengers upsettingly.**

**Also the link below is for Jenny's outfit's there are only two sets, the outfit she always wears and her professional attire**

cgi/set?id=57356980


	7. Iron Man Part Five

This is one outfit, the other is at the bottom so that there are no SPOILERS…. cgi/set?id=58385243

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Walking down the steps I blocked out the highway sounds as it was backed up quite a ways and focused on hugging Rhodes with one arm. He had used the medical supplies to put liquid bandages on any visible cuts which were a deep one on my lip and cheek as well as scattered along my bare arms. My broken arm was in sling though the pain was subsiding. I did face a bit of an adrenaline let down on the plane which resulted in me trying desperately to keep my eyes open before Jon handed me a rock star, which I gulped. I could walk on my leg yet I had a bit of a limp for the time being because I had technically been running barefoot that entire time since I gave my heels to Jon.

So I thanked Rhodey and walked off the plane to see Clint Barton leaning against the black sleek car giving me a look that clearly said 'I will so be laughing at you'. I walked with Jon towards him, "Hey Clint, this is my assistant Jon. He had come with me to help with my room and such."

Clint nodded at him but refused his outstretched hand, "Yea, the truck beat me here," He looked to the truck with the store name across the front, "You on the other hand are late by an hour."

I shrugged, "Yea I got sidetracked by giant green monster." Jon opened the passenger door for me and I smiled in return as I hopped in and he went in the back seat as Clint got in as well.

"What's the real story?" Clint laughed starting the car and I sighed.

Jon leaned forward with a smile, "Told you he wouldn't believe that."

I smiled, "Clint I swear, I got chased and pounded into the ground a couple times by a giant green monster thing."

With a side glance as he drove Clint shook his head at me, "Fine, giant green monster it is."

Seeing how traffic in NYC sucks the ride was long but conversation within the car was light…..

"Clint do you have any aspirin?"  
"Oh yea I keep them in the glove compartment."  
"They aren't in there?"  
"I think that was sarcasm Jenny."  
"Oh….. well that's upsetting."

Then there was…

"I work my ass off to get you back here from Russia without a scratch and you get beat up by a scientist?"  
"Okay Clint I'm just saying nuclear bomb explosion or Russian arms dealer. Though I am lucky to survive either, the bomb explosion is much more dramatic."  
"We were underground though…"  
"Jon, don't talk when I am making a point."  
"I'm just giving my two cents!"  
"It's true Jen, unless a guy is your boyfriend they won't listen if you tell them to shut up."  
"Really? Cause I do that to everyone and eight out of ten all listen."  
"So maybe it's only if a guy is or wants to be your boyfriend?"  
"Make that slash one night stand too. And if it's your brother it's cause he knows you could kick his ass."  
"Clint I am semi positive I told you to shut up last time I was here and you listened."  
… "Jenny I think that is the pain talking."  
"No I remember it fairly well."  
… "I retract my earlier statements."

There was also this…

"I am so happy to be back in my boots, those insane heels lived up to their name."  
"Too much even for you?"  
"Hate to say it but yea, they were killer."  
"This is coming from the girl who wears her motorcycle boots like she would die without them."  
"That and her jacket, she loves that red thing more than life itself."  
"What can I say? I enjoy my motorcycle and it's accessories."  
"I honestly can't see you in professional clothing, I just cant."  
"I'm sure that's what Bruce had thought today before you walked through that elevator, his jaw was on the floor."  
"Oh yea, plus it's not like I hadn't seen him in four years and died my hair or anything."  
"You dye your hair?"  
"Yea, it's naturally this color though, basically. I dyed it first year of high school to blonde, recently just dyed it back."  
"You got it from black to blonde?"  
"Yea Jon, it's not rocket science."  
"Says the rocket scientist."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finally we were back at Headquarters and I didn't waste any time yelling at the men driving the truck of everything I bought for my room.

"You know Shield isn't going to let them go past the elevator right?" Clint asked coming up from behind me.

I smiled at him, "Well then I guess it's a good thing I have a three amazing handsome strong men to help me."

Shaking his head he laughed at me, "Yea well you better find them." Laughing as well I wrapped my good arm around his flirtatiously and smiled sweetly up at him. He was not moved, "I'm not falling for that one."

Leaning my head on his shoulder, I was careful to keep my posture straight as to not hurt myself more. I looked back to the men unloading the truck, "Just get everything next to the elevator inside please and be careful." I looked back up at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Nope." He crossed his arms and there for pulled his arm away from me and I jumped back in mock shock and insult.

With my hand to my mouth I spoke firmly, "Fine then." Turning from him dramatically I looked to see where Jon had gone off to. I found him carrying our bags and walking with the furniture people and I smiled in approval before going to the trunk to grab my usual messenger bag that he left for me.

I held it by the strap, knowing that if I put it across my chest it would hurt and with no aspirin in my system it would hurt a lot (can you tell when I'm in pain I live off that stuff). Holding it in my hand I went to follow them in as well with one glare at Clint as I passed.

Not three steps later, I felt the weight of the bag lift from my hands as Clint preformed the perfect pass off, taking it from me with a condescending smirk.

"Thank you." I said smiling as we walked into the black marble building and through the people in suits. Clint seemed used to it already, I still felt out of place in my jeans and T-shirt.

I saw the pile of boxes nest to the elevator accumulating and I groaned mentally. I hated putting things together, I was good at it but I was always good at plans. I'd have to ask Coulson for help with finding tools and make each one at a time, no fun at all.

Jon was waiting at the elevator talking on his phone and I knew he would still be trying to work from here but I'd yell at him later for it. He had already pushed the elevator button for down and nodded to me when Clint and I walked over.

When the elevator opened I kept my posture and just used my good foot and good arm to drag the biggest box into the elevator laughing at my own unusefullness, which is now a word. When I looked up Clint of 'course was smirking with his arms crossed as well, "Oh shut up." I commented childishly.

He threw me my black bag which I caught single handedly and also caught the elevator door open button as he began moving the rest of them smoothly and I smiled, honestly grateful as I arranged them so they would all fit in the elevator.

Finally when we were good I held the door looking out for Jon but he was engrossed in the phone call as it looked like he was arguing with someone. Confused, I stepped back into the elevator and took out my phone right away texting him the floor and room number.

"How did he get out of helping with a phone call?"

I fake glared at Barton before it softened, "I do appreciate it but I gave you an out in the parking lot."

"That wasn't an out, that was a guilt trip, and you know it." He pointed a finger at me accusingly.

I smirked shrugging innocently, "I'm so glad that the great assassin can be affected by guilt trips." I only caught that my words could be hurtful, AFTER I said them.

My bad.

Luckily the doors opened then and I pretended I hadn't said anything, "But really, thank you, here is an out for you I can get them from here." I just began pushing them all out of the elevator so I wouldn't have to keep the door open.

He didn't take the out as he chuckled helping me, "As fun as it is to see you make an idiot of yourself, I'd be have to be an ass to not help."

True, that was the point of the guilt trip. Face it, you've done this before in your life, and don't lie.

Once everything was out of the elevator I counted the boxes making sure I had everything, eight boxes and six bags and five paint cans.

Clint without question picked up two of the boxes and began walking down as I took four bags with my good arm and followed him to my room which he waited patiently at until I unlocked it. Once the first trip was made though I could hear Coulson's voice as we were just walking back, "Agent Barton, here is your case report, you leave day after tomorrow with Agent Romanoff." He took it stiffly and nodded and I noticed again the ease at which he followed orders, "Agent Stark, I believe Barton has told you what you are here for."

"It's a who not a what but yes." I nodded.

"Alright well you have his case file still I believe, correct?" I nodded, "Good, Fury wants to talk to both of you as well but Barton, you are first."

Again without hesitation he nodded at Coulson, looked back at me with an eye roll before following the suited man and I shook my head at them both.

Now on my own to carry stuff I took the rest of the bags and a small box, probably my microwave. I was beginning to regain control of my fingers so I held the bags with my bad hand causing some pain but I'd get over it.

I had left my door open so I just threw everything by that which was already there and walked back out despising that I still had bigger boxes to move. Throwing my bandage of my bad arm on my creepily white bed I bent and unbent my arm a bit, testing it.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going shopping." The sudden voice from the doorway made me jump before the familiar face made me ease a smile.

"Steve you scared me!" I said laughing as I rolled my wrist and grimaced a bit but nothing major, "But yea, when I shop its insane. I got everything you asked for too, plus some extras to help you get more comfortable and all."

I walked past him so I could get back to my moving in and he followed, "Well it's only fair I help you with the rest then."

I smiled at him and nodded as we walked, "Thank you, and what have you been up to while I was gone?"

When we reached the elevator he easily put a box on each shoulder, "Oh well, worked out mostly, got back into the run of things, and learned my way around." I had the cans of paint, two with my bad arm and four in my good arm but atleast I took them all.

"Well I'm glad you are getting more acquainted with Headquarters," Okay so my heart rate is just above resting and I thought I could carry four things of paint? My arm buckled a bit but I caught myself and just exerted myself a bit more continuing, "I have only seen the gym and the interview/presentation rooms and my own; oh and the med area."

He was giving me a skeptical glance and I ignored it completely as we were approaching my room and he didn't say anything when he said, "I haven't seen the interview rooms but I have been to the mess hall."

Nodding, I noted that he used 'mess hall', "Yea I heard where it is but I have stayed away for my own safety."

"Yea I can't say it was the best food but after being frozen for so long, it didn't really matter." We walked into my room and he leaned the boxes against the wall, and I simply put the paint cans down and rolled my wrists making sure I was alright.

"It does put some things in perspective doesn't it?"

We got the rest of the boxes in while I continued to ask simple things, small talk really; learned he hasn't left the building, has been reporting for daily health checks and such and has been reading a history book that Fury had given Barton to give him to help him catch up.

Once we had all the boxes in there I looked around my super white and creepy room and knew if I was to clear him physiologically it would take some normalness. Grabbing my titanium ball from the night stand I asked, "Hey Steve, can we talk? I'd just really like to make sure you are alright after that crash."

"Fury wants you to make sure I'm not crazy." That wasn't a question; that was a statement.

I laughed with a shrug, "Basically; to any normal person a crash into the ocean with a nuclear missile armed, that would cause some major damage both mentally and physically."

He was looking at me quite accusingly and I felt bad, "So do you just want to ask me questions?"

I shrugged again, most mental patients I worked with came to me, "Yea how about-"

I got cut off by the booming voice of SHIELD's fearless leader, Fury himself, "JENNIFER MARIA ST-" He stopped as I appeared smiling in my doorway with Steve. With clenched teeth he forced out, "May I speak with you?"

"I don't know" I teased with a smile, "I am sort of busy with something."

"Jennifer."

"I mean I just went shopping and bought all this stuff for my room."

"Maria."

"Fine let's talk in the hallway." I was not used to people knowing or saying my middle name except Tony, "Steve you may take what you asked me to buy for you from there if you wish." Steve nodded at me suspiciously looking from me to Fury.

As I followed Fury down the hall just a few steps he soon turned on me, "Answer honestly, were you in New Mexico earlier today?"

"Yes." This is what it's about? My hand went into my pocket and took out the titanium ball squeezing gently.

"Did you happen to get in the way of a shot to a national security and by doing so helping said threat?"

I spoke evenly, "He wasn't and isn't a threat."

"And my sources say he wasn't a he anymore either." Fury's tone had risen a bit and I laughed.

"You weren't there and your sources are a source who is generally biased against said man."

"I saw the footage from the helicopter, it wasn't a man anymore! Anyone could see that when the explosion happened, Bruce Banner died and that thing took his place."

I shook my head and said again evenly, "What you didn't see was about an hour after this happens I found Bruce Banner lying half naked in the middle of the desert. His memory was fuzzy and he began profusely apologizing saying he had no idea how it happened. I believe him."

"It wasn't your call to protect him."

At that Fury's voice had lowered but I couldn't even grasp what he was saying, "You would've ordered me to get out of the way?"

"Yes because whether he was aware of it or not he is a threat and a hazard. He will need to be taken down or in for protective tests."

I shook my head with my own voice rising, "I can't believe this. Actually no, I can't believe I was stupid enough to think otherwise. You don't care about the people you protect and you most certainly don't care about any of us." My nails began to ding into the small gray ball and I felt it getting tougher to squeeze.

"Jennifer I think you need to-"

"No!" I said sternly backing away a step as I saw Clint walking back with Coulson now talking to Jon, from wherever they were, "I think you need to start training something other than how to follow orders because they don't get you everywhere."

"Jennifer!" His voice rose with my own but I didn't even realize it.

Again I took half a step back pointing a finger at him, "You can't call me that and expect me listen!" No one called me Jennifer unless they were patronizing or my parents themselves, "And to be honest, I am not one of your soldiers and could never be one because you couldn't have given me any order that would have made me drop that gun or stand down. Even 'Merchants of Death' have morals Director Fury."

"Jenny! You must calm down." His shout snapped me out of my own yelling as I took in Clint, Coulson and Jon frozen watching from not far and in the corner of my eye I saw multiple heads peeking out of doors, "Now, since you have chosen to calm down, we must have an understanding that you will not disobey a direct order again."

My eyes went to the floor catching the glint of a silver ball in my hands knowing that I had worn out the ball for now, "Director Fury, I apologize but I decline such a request. Should I be placed in such a situation again I will always act as I did. Banner is an American citizen and no citizen should fear their own government. You didn't see him, but take my word for it; he was afraid."

Fury sighed frustrated before nodding, "Fine, but where is he now?"

"Unlike others, I don't turn in my friends." I caught just a glimpse toward Clint and Jon before looking back to Fury, "Plus, you said it yourself Bruce Banner died in the explosion." With another step back I shrugged, "Guess you are out of luck." At this I turned my back to him and with my hands in my back pockets I walked along back to my room.

It was only at the doorway I heard Fury call out, "And Jennifer?" Grimacing at the name I looked back, "You are right, you aren't a soldier. But you do remind me very much of an engineer I used to know."

He turned right after saying it and I could only stare for a few seconds rolling the now smooth ball in my hands. With an all too satisfied look on his face he turned back to walk away and I couldn't help myself, or maybe I didn't want to.

"Fury," he looked back at me still proud and I didn't have to wind up to let go.

In a split second this 2 inch round ball was spinning through the air and before Fury even realized before it drove itself into to top of his left shoulder and his face screwed into a painful surprise.

After the speed of that instant everything seemed in slow motion, as though a movie scene-  
Fury's shout of pain and glare of warning as he grabbed his shoulder clenching his teeth.  
My shouting, "You deserved that."  
The arm that wrapped around my waist and the arm that came across my chest pinning my arms to me.  
Coulson and Clint were at Fury's side, Clint applying pressure and Coulson calling someone with his ear com.  
I instinctually struggled against the arms around me pulling me back trying desperately just to have them let go but the stabbing pain they caused to my ribs made me gasp.  
Slowly I stopped as I smirked in victory breathing calmly, trying to rest my own heart as well as the fact I had just embedded a stress relief in the shoulder of Fury.

Then it all started at normal pace again and I felt a sudden pressure on my head when I actually realized what I had done.  
Steve was holding me back after I had assaulted a superior, and there were three witnesses plus door watchers.

With my back being against his chest even his hold loosened as I went limp basically eyes wide and Jon made his way over to me.  
"Fury," my voice was much more confident than I was as Fury looked from his shoulder to me, "I'll listen to orders when the person giving them has earned my respect; Mentioning him, won't get you very far."

"I can tell." Were his only words and I knew he wasn't mortally wounded or anything, in fact he was brushing it off easily, "But good throw. Does this mean you can handle the tough decisions then?"

At this everyone looked at him like he was crazy and I simply smiled at him with a nod and Jon smiled at me knowing I had gotten away with it, even as Steve slowly removed his arms as though ready at any time to grab me again.

"Agent Barton, can you escort Director Fury to the Med lab." Coulson was stoic as always while staring at me. Maybe I wasn't getting away so easily, "Mr. Rogers, how about you go into your room for right now, you can meet 'Jenny' for coffee later and talk." With one glance Steve obeyed and Jon stood by my side, "Mr. Wicker, I could have you forcibly escorted from this building; I think it would be wise for you to take a call at this moment."

"Never was the brightest bulb." Jon smiled back to him and I looked at him shocked.

Coulson looked annoyed, "Mr. Wicker, please step to the side."

Jon looked to me as though asking for permission and I shrugged with a side smile. He looked back to Coulson smiling still, "Of 'course, I'll just be in Jenny's room." He went into my room and as sooner as the door closed Coulson looked up and down the hallway moving closer to me.

"Agent, do I need to tell you the risks you have just ran?"

I shook my head, "No, I understand perfectly."

"And you do know that this puts me in a terrible position seeing how I have vouched that you are sane, and you have just attacked a member of this organization?"

So someone can be loyal too? "I was unaware of this fact."

"Were you aware that Fury could've meant that as a compliment?"

With a frown I shook my head, "He may have, but he won't anymore."

"You are very alike to your fa-"

My glare cut him off, "Says you." Coulson gave up.

"Now that you are do I have to concern myself that it may happen again?"

I regained something of a smirk, "No promises."

Coulson was giving me a hard stern glare before shaking his head as though it was a lost cause, "Jon, Rogers, I know you both are leaning against the doors."

With that statement he turned back down the hall and the doors of my room and Steve's opened a crack to see both of them peering out and I laughed. "Okay guys, drinks are on me tonight."

"Oh no!" Jon spoke adamantly, "It's eight at night and you are staying right here and painting your room or putting together one of the many things you bought."

I chuckled raising an eyebrow, "Who are you? My brother?"

"You're not even twenty one yet, and Jenny; I love you, I do; but nope. Not right after you put a titanium ball into a guy's shoulder and have been nothing but cocky since you got here. You are staying home and going to sleep at a reasonable time to heal those ribs and…. And reading some of your book and staying out of trouble."

It only took his stutter for me to know, "Pepper told you to look after me?"

"Yep, and she can be scary when she has your brother on her side too."

I laughed and patted his shoulder opening my door all the way, "Go on then, you have a room at the Plaza." I took the receipt from my pocket and his jaw dropped before smiling.

"Have I ever told you how much I love working for you?" He was about halfway down the hall and I looked purposefully to Steve who was amused with our conversation and I rolled my eyes.

"You could mention it more!" I shouted and I could tell he was skipping all the way to his room wearing the biggest grin. Looking to Steve who smiling I smiled back, "So, that cup of coffee?"

Does NYC even sell coffee at this time? That is sort of stupid isn't it? I suppose Decaf is alright though… still strange.

Steve leaned against his door arms crossed and stuttered, "Um, uh, yea; if you want to I wouldn't say no."

I nodded brightly and ran into my room for a moment and grabbed a gray peacoat from my suit case before running back out, "Okay, let's go; your first time above ground since I had to chase you," I smiled reassuringly at him, "It'll be fun."

"Yea, fun…" I winced and he grabbed a brown leather jacket and nodded although anyone could see he was tense as we walked. Despite this he spoke first as we got in the elevator to go up, "So was that your boyfriend?"

I laughed out loud, "Jon? Oh, no!" I was shaking my head furiously as we stepped out of the elevator into the hallway of suits, "Jon is my assistant! Nothing more!" I lowered my laughing as we walked out of the building and I realized it was sort of dark out.

"You both seemed-"

With a hand I stopped him, "Steve," How do you explain someone is gay to someone from the thirties? "Let this be your first lesson alright?"

Steve's eyes were darting and I knew he must still be confused by all the sights as we walked through the city, "What?"

"Jon is gay," Steve's eyes widened and were clearly taken back and I kept talking, "This isn't as uncommon as it was in your time. It is something people still find different and some do frown upon is; but it is slowly becoming even more acceptable as it should be."

It took a few seconds before Steve said anything, when he did he chuckled, "Well, I can't say I saw that one coming, though it's more of a surprise to me that I heard that come from a proper dame nonetheless." Before I could get a word out of my reddened face he turned back to me correcting himself, "Lady? Broad? Woman?"

I smiled laughing at his correction, "You know what, I rather like dame." With my smirk I caught a tint of red on his face, "But for future notice with others, you may want to stick to woman or Miss."

He nodded with a sheepish smile, "Fair enough." His eyes continued to move and I kept an open eye from anything with my picture on it so he didn't see that in particular.

I could see a Bluebird's Coffee shop just up the way and I pointed to it, "That look good to you?"

He had his hands in his pockets as he replied, "Looks swell to me."

In a few minutes we walked in, him holding the door for me and I took in the surroundings. It was a cute little barista, like something from a movie and I smiled to the lady at the counter before turning to Steve, "So what coffee do you like?"

Looking like he was struggling for words he said, "Black?"

Smiling I turned to the counter, "We'll have a macchiato light foam with extra espresso shots and a regular espresso black." I took my cell wallet from my back pocket and slid a ten across the counter looking back at the counter girl.

Just as her hand slid it back to me and I looked between her and Steve to see him handing her a credit card with a charming smile, "It's it funny when she thinks she is paying?"

I always pay! My mouth was open as I wondered how he even got a credit card, "Excuse me I always pay for what's mine."

His smile grew with that and the counter lady handed him back his card, "I'm sure now you do, but when I'm from, a man always paid, even between friends. Plus Fury gave me the card so its on him."

Scoffing I couldn't resist a somewhat shy smile at the act as we took our coffees and walked to a table, "Well thank you then." I was seated with my shoulder back and back straight knowing to slouch would hurt my chest again. I took a sip of my coffee relishing the scorching warmth for a split second, "So tell about your life before all of this?"

Steve clung to his coffee cup as he shrugged, "Normal, I was just a guy from Brooklyn. Started off getting beat up in back alleys," He was almost laughing at himself and I smiled along, "until the experiment then I became this and worked my way from show business and headlines to being a real captain in the army. 1942, I had to steer a bomb into the water before it got to here and that was what I did." He coughed awkwardly, "Not to be rude but who are you?"

I smiled, his memory is intact, "My name is Jennifer but I prefer Jenny though my bro calls me Jen. I started off a prodigy and grew up at the best schools. I graduated high school at thirteen and was admitted into the country's best hospital where they told me I had about seven months to live. Due to the determination of my brother and a new colleague I have truly learned the meaning of 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' and am still alive now, healthier than ever."

"Thirteen?" His eyes were wide and I felt a bit of red go to my cheeks.

"Yes, and after hospitalization I graduated with three degrees and a masters just this last spring." Time has really flown hasn't it.

"I studied for two years of art but that's about it…" He said almost embarrassed and I quickly spoke to amend that.

"Yes but you are," What do I say, 'held to different standards'? "Normal. I mean to say that the shoes I worked to fill were so large I will be struggling to do so forever even though the man who wore them before me is gone."

His gaze was so soft I almost felt bad for being the object of sight as I slouched looking to my coffee, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I fell even more into my seat as he looked me over with a doubting look but instead I laughed, "Trust me, eighteen. How about the people; who did you know? Who were your friends?"

With his eyes focused on the table he spoke, "I can't see any of them being … around still."

"You never know, technology and medicine these days is much more advanced now."

He forced a chuckle and I took a sip of my drink, "Stark must have been busy." I choked on the hot liquid and felt it for the first time in months scorch my throat as I quickly coughed, "You alright?"

I nodded, recovering from it coughing still before asking hoarsely, "Stark?"

With a hesitant nod he glanced over me, probably making sure I wasn't dying, "Yea, Howard Stark; he has an expo, or well had one every year, "The technology of the Future. It wouldn't surprise me if he invented those screens out there or even flying cars."

Wow, why is it everyone reminds me of the shoes my brother and I have to fill? "Yea I know him. He stuck more to the weapons engineering in his later years, but still made a pretty big name for himself." Warning, warning, change subject. "But come on, handsome guy like you? Must have had a girl back then?" I remembered the look in his eyes that first day in the street and felt my heart tug.

His eyes cast downward and I saw the hint of a frown, "She wasn't even really my girl, not that I wouldn't have loved her to be but it all happened and we," He paused and I wasn't going to push him before he sighed out the words, "We got cut off."

"What was her name?" I asked trying to keep an innocence to my tone.

"Peggie, Peggie Carter; she was in the program that made me like this and we just became friends."

I took a deep breath and bit my lip, "I'm sorry, I really am."

He looked up at me sorrowfully, "Thank you." I saw something different in those blue eyes then that day on the street; something brighter, something much more like hope.

After a few silent seconds I tried to sound as quiet as I could, "What was she like?"

A faint smile crossed his features as he laughed in memories, "She was brave and quick and caring. She was even a bit trigger happy at sometimes, she shot me you know?" I smiled encouraging at him nodding at all the right times, "It was the day I got the shield and she had caught me kissing one of the clerks," An audible voice crack was heard and I ignored it completely cause who doesn't love a love story. "Shot a round straight at me before just strutting off leaving me shocked."

I laughed softly, "She sounds really cool."

"She always said she'd teach me how to dance, that was the date I, um, missed." With his face down I wasn't going to call him out though I was sure those blue eyes were watering.

"The army never was known for punctuality." He chuckled at my joke and I still wasn't too sure how to handle this, "But still you never know."

His head shook as he looked up to the ceiling light and I caught the tell tale redness of eyes, "Yea and but if Stark hasn't discovered a way to keep people alive I can't see anyone else I knew being able to, it's been over sixty years." He held a lot of faith in my father… too bad it's misguided.

I shrugged knowing how to make a point, "Stark was smart, but I've met more impressive." The look on Steve's face made me laugh, the unbelievably in them, "It isn't the abilities that make someone but the choices they make."

I knew the quote I had taken but he wasn't going to know the reference, but he was already on the defensive, especially after the water works, "Howard was one of the best men I served with."

"Well then either you are a poor judge of character or he was proof that men really become bitter with age." My voice was low, regretting.

Even Steve didn't miss my own mess up, "You knew him?"

I shrugged taking a light sip, "Not as well as others did. We had dinner together at times, other times he had work. He was always working; quick to criticize even his children's and I can recall his compliments to me on about two hands. Despite this, he saw me off every time I left for school by watching from his car."

"Sounds like you were close?" He said slowly as though it was a question.

Shaking my head I shook it off me, "Nah, I can't say the admiration ran both ways. I know you didn't know him as he got older but he got cold, work obsessed, detached and almost always had a scotch glass glued to his hand." I could see the pictures in my head as clearly as ever but like a scrapbook I flipped the page.

With his eyes now sticking to his coffee Steve shrugged, "Don't suppose he's still alive?" His voice was quiet and I felt bad for a second about the ease at which I knew my next statement would be said with.

"No. He died over seven years ago. Plane malfunction, both him and his wife went down with it." He nodded and looked around the room.

Giving him some time until he met my eyes, "He had a family?"

Oh dear, time for a lot of talking about myself in third person, "Yes actually, um hold on," I looked around the shop quickly and spotted a magazine rack near the door on the other side of the shop, "Be right back," Walking quickly to the stand I scanned for business magazines or even just pop culture, I mean, Tony does cause quite a fuss. After pushing a few aside I found a Vanity Fair with includes articles from the Stark heirs themselves. Smirking I returned to my seat to a confused Steve and I flipped through the pages skimming each one, "He married a woman, Maria, and they had son and then seven years later a daughter."

I found the page that had three shots of me and Tony scattered on it along with loads of writing, "Well, could I meet them? You sound like you know them well too."

Ignoring the question I weighed the possibility of Steve recognizing me. In the photo I did have blonde hair still and it was straightened for this event and I was wearing sunglasses so my eyes weren't obvious.  
In a second I turned the page towards him, not close enough for him to really read anything but the headline, "'Starks; Irresponsible War Profiteers or America's Crusaders into the Future?', Anthony now runs the industries and the girl joins him in about three years."

Squinting at the picture I began to think maybe he did figure it out, "He looks a lot like his father," My fear subsided as I nodded absentmindedly with a shrug; Tony had heard that quite a bit in the past.  
I took a sip of coffee barely catching him muttering as his fingers went through his hair, "Leave it to Stark's daughter to be a looker too." He was chuckling at his words and I fought not to choke as I smiled back laughing along; until he froze.

He just stopped laughing and smiled in place while looking me dead in the eyes. Closing the magazine slowly I raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem Steve?

"Who are you? Really?'' His expression matched mine with an extra curious twinkle in his eyes.  
He figured it out.

Reaching my hand slowly across the table I introduced myself, "Jennifer Stark; genius hacker, Jedi Master, Card Counter, the Industries' Heiress and modestly one of the nation's best engineers," I was going to end it there as he shook my hand but remembered one more, "And as I have been recently informed, quite the looker." I winked for good measure as I pulled my hand away.

His face was turning redder by the second and I laughed lightly a bit at his stuttering at first knowing that is how most people would react, "I-I-I didn't even to, or well, I was clueless and you were, a-and about that I wasn't think-king that-"

My hand instinctually moved back over his on the table, "Steve shut up." I quickly realized what I had done as even his gaze flickered to it and I slowly pulled back, "Well don't shut up, but there is no reason to be nervous."

He scoffed and looked back to his coffee, "Yea well this is most likely the longest conversations I've had with one besides Peggie or someone giving me orders…"

I knew I was embarrassing him a bit but I wasn't too sure why up until now. His file contained a picture of him before and honestly I didn't think it was too bad but now that I think about it... Well I can see the dork factor. Smiling I said, "Well then, Mr. Rogers, I am honored."

After a bit more of us just talking about each other I caught I glimpse at my phone telling me it was nine thirty and the place would be closing a ten so I suggested we get back.  
Now I don't know NYC like the back of my hand and even though Steve might have in his time he was outwitted by time as everything was different.  
We started walking back and he actually began asking about things he saw, like the electronic billboards and the new cars and the peoples' clothing.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/The Next Day**

I could hear the knock on my door but the softness of my pillow were so wonderful I couldn't bring myself to get up and answer it. After a few minutes they went away and I sighed in contentment, that is, until I heard my window screech open and in no time at all I had my under the pillow taser aimed for the intruder.

Clint sat halfway through the window with a smirk on his face and sun glasses on, "Put that down before you hurt someone." He commented before coming all the way in seating himself in the desk chair and throwing a file folder on my bed with me, "Come on, its training time and after that I have to give you a ride to some place for the elderly."

He sounded vaguely annoyed and I sat up knowing my hair was a mess but not really caring despite Clint's smirk, "What place for the elderly?"

He shrugged spinning in the chair like I usually do, "I don't know the details I was just given the file to give to you and the address." I looked at him suspiciously and he rolled his eyes, "Okay so Fury wants you to talk to some old people every day while you are here this week, apparently you will be focusing on a 'Margret Lewis'." I was reading the file along with everything he told me as he went on, "Reasons for such an assignment are your dedication, loyalty and attitude towards this organization. Also due to such reasons classified beyond your security level you have been chosen."

I stifled a laugh at the reasons as I skimmed through the paragraphs of her life not caring too much because people do generally dislike it when you know too much about them. I knew she lives at Liberty's Home for the Elderly, "Am I just supposed to talk to her? Like the cap then?"

Clint shrugged again, "Apparently, Fury made it sound much more like a puzzle for you than anything; but right now we are going to the gym so lets go!" With a sigh I threw the file down on the bed as I got up and leafed through my luggage for workout clothes before going giving Clint one look of 'get out' to which he only replied smirking, "I wont look."

With another grudging sigh I walked into my adjoined bathroom, "So where are you going tomorrow?"

I knew he probably wouldn't answer but it was worth a shot. When he replied I was shocked, "Budapest."

With my shirt off I could see the perfect skin I was used to; no scratches or cuts left, not even one black and blue mark. I smiled, "I don't even know where that is." I laughed.

"Yea either do I honestly but Romanoff seems to know the area."

Romanoff? I changed before coming out ready to go, "Who is that again?" I didn't try knowing everybody's names, I already know my own company.

"Black widow, the one we brought in." I laughed.

"Seriously? Wow." I didn't see that one coming though I suppose Romanoff is Russian I probably should have.

Training was easier today as we focused on shooting and I got the idea down that my eyesight improves with heart rate as well and with a bow I could almost feel when I shot well and when I didn't.

Then we went down a level and I saw Romanoff training with a dummy while I and Clint walked onto the sparring mat.  
To my unimaginable surprise I actually won one out of the eleven spars we did and Clint could only nod his head as though proud of me and I had my moment of victory before he beat me again.  
After about four hours of hard work we were walking downstairs through the old gym to get to the elevator and I heard the familiar sound of punching and I looked to see Steve in his black sweat pants and white tee shirt.

I remembered that there were punching bags up a level to but I wasn't using those. Shaking my head I let him have his workout as me and Clint went back to our rooms and decided that we would leave in an hour.

I showered before suddenly remembering Jon. I hadn't seen him all day. Running to my phone I saw no missed calls or new messages so I sent him one, it read 'Hey I know New York is fun and all but where are you?'

After that I got dressed in modest enough clothing that if I had a grandmother (God that I don't believe in; bless her soul) I was sure she would approve of, yet it wasn't something I was embarrassed to get in the car with Clint while wearing. I walked out of my apartment in a simple grayish off the shoulder sweater, sort of form fitting and then a light pair of flare jeans with my regular boots and her file in my hand.

Clint walked up sunglasses on, "Ready to go?"

With a begrudging sigh I shrugged, "Yea, old people don't generally like me though."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ This section is called, 'Have I ever been more right'/\/\/**

I sat, being in this room for only about four minutes now and I had this gray haired woman staring me down from her hospital like bed. Crossing my arms I held my ground, "No, I quite like my boots, thank you."

She hmped and I smiled at the old lady as she pointed at me speaking in her cultured English accent, "Then sit like a lady at least!"

I was sitting slouched, legs crossed and arms crossed with a condescending smirk on my face, "Its rude to point." Her wrinkled finger dropped and I smiled even larger as she gave me and expecting look, "No, I like sitting," I would've held my ground further if I wasn't hit by a flying TV clicker in the shoulder, "What the hell!"

"Ah ah, no swearing either. Now sit up!" Is this what catholic school is like? Having nuns yell at you and throw things? Worse than catholic school, BRITISH catholic school! Slowly and very reluctantly I sat straight and uncrossed my legs pulling them behind me on their toes as I folded my hands in my lap with a fake smile on my face that if anyone else saw it, they should be scared for their lives, "Very good."

Clenching my teeth I muttered, "I am going to kill my boss." And something told me she heard me because at this she smiled and I felt the need to cover it, "Besides criticizing my habits, what would you like to talk about?"

Seriously what do you talk about with old people? How school is going? Yep I cant do that. How work is going? CLASSIFIED. The only other one is them ranting on some anecdote I don't care about. "Well I would like to know who you are."

Okay fair question. I have her file and something tells me she was forced into this as well, giving her the short version of my life "My name is Jennifer Stark; genius, billionaire, imaginative, super person."

At my name she nodding that knowing nod old people doing with the whole eyebrows go up and its slowly with a hint of an Ahhhhh with it. I moved to take her file from the table I had placed it on and skimmed again for anything while she talked, "Howard's daughter then?"

"Yep, and you have no idea how sick I am of telling this story." I caught her basics again, knowing that she grew up outside of London, didn't get married till the early fifties due to her involvement in World War Two—"Fucking Fury." I muttered again.

It hit me full force.

Second hit came as this over seventy year old woman responded in an unsure tone, "I am not."

I laughed, "Maybe there is hope for us to get along yet!" As we laughed I couldn't help but read on with the notes spotting the fatal word at the bottom; literally.

Since I know some may not jump on this I'll explain my train of thought.  
She had Dementia. Margaret Lewis had dementia. Margaret Lewis who was married so minus that is Margaret has dementia.

As I looked up from the file smiling as sympathetically as I could I shook my head, "I am very sorry but there seems to be a problem. See, my name is Jennifer, therefore most people call me Jenny. Your name is Margaret so generally I would a nickname would be Maggie?" Please be Maggie, please.

She smiled back at me innocently, "Peggie actually."

I looked back at the file genuinely hating Fury. If he wanted to mess with me I wouldn't have minded but this was low, this is him causing pain to an innocent person. He can't expect me to just not tell Steve; or maybe he does; His words from yesterday rang in my head, 'does this mean you can make the tough decisions then?'

I reached out my hand trying to put a smile on still, "Nice to meet you Peggie." I thought back to the word at the bottom of the page and I couldn't stop myself from taking out my wallet with my phone and showing it to her, "You know I actually have a call to take, as impolite as that is it's sort of important."

She looked at me slightly dazed before nodding with her regular smile, "That's quite alright."

I walked as calmly as I could into the hallway and couldn't decide who to call.

I don't have fury's number though I do have Coulson's and he may take a guilt trip better that can wait till a face to face conversation. Jon is missing in action probably enjoying NYC or trying to work from the computers at the plaza. Clint, I'm not sure if I have his number despite his video call.

Dialing the phone I walked away from the room a bit more and waited as it wrung and I saw the others like her. The old and the sick who have lived such long and amazing lives just sitting around here, living.

My breathing was rapidly quickening despite my own try and controlling it finally a voice picked up, "Good morning Jen."

"And to you Tone, I just," How do I say this to him? How do I explain it all?

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head before remembering a phone doesn't see though mine probably could, "Nothing I was just wondering-"

"Jay I know you are lying."

With a sigh, "What if you knew something, contradicting what someone else believed to be true but what you knew may lead to what said person believes. Would you not say anything to the person or would you tell them and risk their disappointment when their previously believed outcome happens anyways?" (A/N Read it aloud if you didn't follow it all the way, it'll make more sense)

After a pregnant pause he finally said something, "Remember that poem you had to read and you gave the biggest tantrum because you hate English?"

"That was like every English assignment."

"'In Memoriam'" I remembered, it was written by Alfred Lord Tennyson and I remember loving his middle name.

"Yea, it is better to have loved and lost poem?"

"Well then you know the answer to your dilemma."

I nodded knowing that he was right, "Thanks Tone, talk to you later."

Walking back to the room I knew I would have to tell Steve or pretend to be ignorant, or just see what she says, "Okay so what do you want to do?" I asked keeping my tone light with a smile.

She shrugged and I looked around her boring room as well and I shook my head. "We could play cards?" She suggested and I didn't see any cards in the room.

Can she play cards? How far along is she? She is hooked up to IVs at the moment but that could b just for medication hours, "Alright, do I get them at the front desk?" First test.

Her head tilted before an insistent nod, "Yes just ask the man up there."

I walked out of the room to the counter and asked generally to all behind the circular counter, "Hey do you have any cards?" A slim faced black haired man look up from his screen and opened a drawer putting a deck of cards on to the gray marble counter, "Thanks, oh and any food?" The man raised an eyebrow but I just pointed to her room and smiled, "That'd be good thank you."

Cards in hand I walked in and pulled the meal cart in her room to her bedside and my chair as well, "Okay so what are we playing?"

Peggie looked pensive for a second before snapping and pointing at me, "Poker?"

I chuckled, "I suppose, you know how to play poker?" I felt the faint vibration of my phone and I moved slowly to take it.

Her voice was so confident I almost laughed at her, "Of course, how else did we spend our pay while away?"

I did laugh and easily dealt the cards just as fluently as the Vegas dealers, "Alright then," I pulled my phone into viewing to see a message from a number Jarvis verified as Clint.

'Fury just filled me in, you get it right?'

Looking back to Peggie I knew she hadn't caught my glimpse, with a friendly smirk now I said in matching confidence, "Bring it."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Third person POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

At the sight Clint saw walking into the room which he had been pointed to he is caught between laughing or taking a picture or just staring in disbelief. A woman, definitely over seventy is sitting cross legged on her bed looking very frustrated while his charge simply sat across from her with one leg over the other leaning back into the chair. They both had a pile of pretzel sticks on their laps and on the table by the cards sat a pretzel bowl; Jenny was just biting one as the older woman seemed torn with her cards.

Even Clint could hear the audible accent in the woman's voice as she seemed to bet, "I will raise you two sticks against your one." Jenny seemed uncaring as she threw two more of her many pretzels into the bowl.

Clint stuck around watching the two play their game only to end with Jenny owning and winning the pot. Over the two women's laughter and friendly shouts Clint spoke evenly, "Get kicked out of any casinos with that?"

Jenny jumped up surprised at the voice before moving on his side of her seat, "I don't know what you are talking about; by the way, Clint this is my Elder buddy Peggie, Peggie this is my friend Clint."

Clint noted that Jenny avoided his question but he smiled politely at the old lady as she smiled sweetly at him and even he knew you respect those who are older than you, "Pleasure to meet you."

Jenny took another pretzel and smiled at the two of them while Peggie responded, "And you," Her yawn cut her off from saying anything else and Jenny moved instantly to take the mini table away.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap and before you say anything; it's rude to argue with a guest." Even Clint was amazed that Jenny could act…. Responsible; motherly almost. "Me and Clint have to get back to work, but I'll come back probably tomorrow, okay?"

Slowly the older woman complied with getting under the covers to sleep as Jenny and Clint slipped out of the room with their goodbyes for the day.

Neither Jenny nor Clint could get out of that place fast enough and as soon as they were out, not even to the car yet Jenny lashed, "What the hell was Fury thinking!" Clint debated trying to get her to calm down but decided against it, "Seriously! This is just cruel! And not even to me!"

As she continued on with her ramblings and they began driving back to SHIELD Clint was shaking his head at her waiting for her to shut up for just a few seconds and finally when he got the opportunity, "You did this to yourself you know."

Jenny trained her eyes to the outside of the car and responded with an annoyed tone, "I know, I challenged him."

"No," Clint tried making eye contact with her but she didn't look his way and he sighed, "Jenny, its cause you showed a weakness alright? You showed you cared for people."

With hand motions included Jenny replied, "It's not caring it's loyalty and it hasn't gotten me in trouble yet."

"Really, cause if it wasn't a bother you would solve this quickly." Clint knew he was right. It was proven in his experience that attachments get weeded out as unimportant in SHIELD, no way around it.

Jenny didn't want to hear it, "This isn't even a mission, he is making me risk breaking someone's trust or breaking their heart. That's just mean. Plus no telling what it could do to her mental state. I didn't see too much of anything to worry about but there were definitely a few I felt I waited a good four minutes for her to go."

Clint looked back at Jenny who finally met his eyes and he didn't know how to respond. He couldn't argue, he knew the reasoning for the assignment was bad but he figured if nothing else it taught a lesson; hopefully to both of the super people.  
Fortunately he wouldn't be here when they learned it; though with one more look at Jenny, the brief thought crossed his mind that maybe he should be. He quickly reminded himself that would be counterproductive in this case.

Jenny however returned to her room that day to see every one of those boxes unpacked and put together though she couldn't see the thought of her brunette assistant doing the labor she didn't argue. The only thing left to do was paint but that was fun. She thanked Jon a million times over and also told him to pick up his phone next time.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/SnapShots/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**(A/N This may confuse some people and I understand that, I just need a new way of writing since I think yall would get bored with me if I went action by action. Instead I'm going day by day)**

The next day Jenny went back in the morning realizing that Clint left early in the morning for his mission and decided to go straight there. Peggie and Jenny ended up going to the assisted living center's library to read and listen to music. They both got to pick an album and Peggie chose some swing thing Jenny had never heard in her life and hoped she never would again. Jenny chose a Beatles album and Peggie looked at her disapprovingly. The conversation went somewhere along the lines of…..

"You would like them."  
"Who doesn't like them?" Jenny was astounded.  
"Let me guess, you are now going to pick some widely criticized crazy book to read." Jenny slid her version of 'The Bell Jar' away with a guilty smile.  
"Nooooo…" Instead she picked up one she had read a long time ago but loved. For now she turned it back on her Elder buddy, "Are you really going to read Peter Pan?"  
"I am. Face it all good stories end in Happily ever after."  
Jenny smiled and nodded in agreement, "Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come with work with me one day since I always come here."  
…."Yea, maybe one day; That'd be nice."  
Jenny looked at her inspecting her for the tell tale symptoms before blaming that on negativism, "Of 'course you can any day you want."  
"And you could curl your hair, let me put it up for you but that wont happen." Jenny smiled knowing Peggie would love to do her hair like she had worn it when she was younger.

Jenny went back to SHIELD that day with a quiet ride with some agent she didn't know though she talked it out of him that Fury didn't trust he with a car and she smirked thinking maybe Fury was smarter than she gave him credit; then again probably not.

**Day six since the Iron Man project, day four since arriving in NYC and day three of seeing her elder buddy—**Today was board game day and Jenny brought Jon in cause she felt she was giving him too much free time. The game right now was clue which Jon and Peggie were beginning to suspect Jenny of cheating.  
"Jenny, you can't know that one, I haven't shown it to you!"  
"Jon, you didn't have to show it, you just told me."  
"You knew that was going to happen did you?"  
"Yep, Peggie your turn."  
"You aren't the mentalist or something like that so how did you guess that I would-"  
"Jon, I just guessed alright, Peggie it's your turn."

The two looked up from their sheets before seeing the older woman fast asleep with her head on the pillow and Jon and Jenny went to cleaning up the game as quietly as they could.

**Day Seven since the Iron Man, day five since arriving, and day four of seeing her Elder Buddy—**Today Peggie wanted to water her plants and can only go outside with a responsible adult so naturally Jenny was denied but Jon got them out and into the garden that the residents surely believed they grew.  
Each resident apparently loved the natural feeling and honestly Jenny enjoyed the calm atmosphere. One thing however was a bit freaky; Peggie had dropped her watering can which isn't something Jenny would over analyze usually. The problem is she dropped the watering can and then just stood there; like unresponsive to everything. Then after many snaps and claps she just sort of realized the world was turning and went with it.  
Jenny dismissed it as simple.

**Day eight since the Iron Man, day six since arriving in NYC and day five of seeing her Elder Buddy— Back to Jenny's POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The music was blasting from the radio as I swam, figured I would try something new today. The water felt cool and I had already run a while on a treadmill before jumping in so it felt wonderful. Still I could just feel tension rolling off my just by swimming and it was fun plus Clint was still gone and I didn't feel like sparring with people I didn't know.

I lay floating on my back until I heard the familiar sound of punches being thrown and I looked around quickly before seeing Steve at the punching I had seen him at before. With a quick look around the gym I got out slowly knowing he hadn't seen me which to be honest is strange since I'm in a tie dye sports bra and spandex. Wrapping a white towel around my chest I knew Steve would totally over react over even a bikini, let alone what some would consider my underwear (I'd like to point out a bikini shows more skin than this does).

"Steve?" I asked cautiously moving closer but he seemed in the zone even as I got to being right next to him basically. "Steve?" I tried to stay quiet and unalarming but he was completely out of it. Waving my hand in front of his face I realized that wasn't working but it was so strange to see someone this out of their senses.

I moved to put just a bit of pressure against the punching bag to snap him out of it slowly. He simply punched harder and I held my ground knowing I could take it, or at least I thought I could. I heard the bag seam break and then the chain holding it to the ceiling. With some what I'm guessing was his strongest punch I was thrown backwards with the bag. Luckily I had been expecting punches so I just pushed it over with a thunk causing Steve to snap out of it.

He took in the situation and I smiled kindly at him fixing my towel and walking away but he spoke too quickly, "Jenny, I am so sorry I didn't realize you were there and it won't happen again and I just don't want you to ge-"

I stopped moving quickly causing little distant between us and I put a hand to just by his chest, "Don't worry Steve, I can handle it." It's true, "I just wasn't expecting that last punch, seriously don't worry."

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by gym door slamming open and the shout coming from the absolute worst person in the world to walk in right now, "Jenny Stark!"

I could hear Coulson trying to talk to her, "Miss, I don't think you should be here. Fury actually said specifically I should escort you out."

"Then he can do it himself." Compared to other me and old people I can see why we got along well.

"Miss I really don't think that is acceptable."

I turned quickly trying to think of something, anything to say and get me out of this, "Over here!" I shouted back before looking at Steve who was looking at me curiously, "Steve, I am sorry, I am so sorry. But you are going to have to be very strong because that woman, she is Peggie." My hand wasn't touching his chest but I felt him tense as his eyes went insanely wide.

I moved back looking for Coulson and Peggie as they came around the boxing ring. She froze as well.

"Peggie, there you are. What are you doing here?" She didn't respond, she honestly looked like a statue and I moved toward her a little not too sure what was going through her mind.

With a hand I pushed her towards Steve just a bit more who wore a smile at this point as he spoke in a breathless manner, "Hello Peggie."

I couldn't help but smile as Peggie slowly moved forward in disbelief, "Steve?" I hadn't realized until now how old she sounded but Steve was still smiling. She moved even closer and put a wrinkled hand on his shoulder as though testing to see if he would disappear. When she saw he wouldn't she turned to me, "This isn't fair."

I looked at Coulson who was paging Fury I'm sure before I responded, "No, it isn't."

She nodded and I could see the mixed emotions in her face, including the tears in her eyes before she turned to Steve and hugged him, just hugged him. He of 'course hugged back and honestly I couldn't imagine what either of them were thinking, I just assumed it was happiness.

I looked back to Coulson and grabbed his arm, "Come on let's give them a moment." I whispered and pulled him a way with one last glance at the mismatched couple catching Steve's blue eyes only for a second.

I walked us to the door and stopped knowing we couldn't hear them at this point and I looked at Coulson, "Okay so how abut I hear it from you now, why did Fury want me on this case?"

"He wanted you to learn to control you emotions and attachments." Coulson's answer was straight to the point and I scoffed.

"Yea right, I have more control over my emotions than anyone in the building!" Its probably true.

Coulson rolled his eyes and reached his hand in his pocket and out revealing a small ball of putty and I smiled taking it before he could wince.

Rolling the ball with my hands I responded, "I didn't care yesterday. I had been looking for some excuse to lash out, he gave me one. Plus he totally deserved it."

"Jenny, he makes the hard decisions in this organization and he makes them for us all; we trust him to do that."

"I don't." I pointed in the direction Peggie and Steve were, "And he never gave directions or safety rules with them; he just gave me the file, actually he didn't even do that, Clint did."

Coulson opened his mouth to say something but stopped and closed it again looking keenly over my shoulder. Turning I saw Peggie walking alone towards us, not smiling but not quite frowning. Concerned I asked, "What's wrong?"

He hand went to her head, "I'm feeling a little tired would you mind taking me home?"

I looked at Coulson who rolled his eyes handing me keys to one of the cars in the garage and then I looked to her and nodded, "Of 'course."

Coulson even looked a tad bit confused as he mouthed 'Steve?' to me and I only shrugged holding open the door for my Elder Buddy.

We walked through the hall of suits in silence and I couldn't help but think what went wrong. Holding the door open for her again we walked to the garage and I pressed the unlock button on the keys to see a regular car's lights light up.

I walked that way, leading the way until I heard her say something but I didn't know what.

Turning with a smile quickly to her, I turned just in time to see her fall. Quite literally she just went down and I didn't bother trying to control anything as I ran back to her side, "Peggie!" I shook her shoulders lightly then gently harder before shaking my head desperately.

"No, no, no! Peggie!" with a hand to her throat I felt for a pulse and struggled to feel one until just a faint beat. Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out my phone and dialed Coulson's number as fast as I could.

When he picked up in his official tone I bit back an insult, "Coulson, get the med staff in the garage immediately, Peggie is down!" I only heard the dial tone and I threw the phone on the ground next to me as I tried remembering everything I had ever learned medically.

I laid her out straight checking her pulse once more as I felt nothing, "Peggie you can't do this to me! You can't, you have to live! Happily ever after remember?" Not one beat of a pulse.

Before I could listen for a heart beat I heard the siren and the team of people dressed in white rushing in with the white stretcher and all, "You all, get over here!" The responded immediately by running over and I could hear them talking to each other but I didn't care for what they are saying, "Peggie you have to stay alive alright, who else is going to stop me from swearing or tell me sit up straight?"

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, "Miss we are asking you to step away." I looked from the med man to Peggie before nodding with watering eyes as reality hit me.

I knew it even as they put her in the ambulance and I watched it drive away, long after it was out of my sight. I knew it as Coulson came out and put an arm around me leading back into the building. I knew it as Jon ran out of the elevator and hugged me though he knew his shoulder would be wet after.  
I knew it as I walked to my room and saw Steve sitting on the ground outside my door with his head in his hands.

I got a call from Fury not two hours after the ambulance drove away that I was needed in the conference room. Mindlessly I followed already knowing what was going to be said. The conference room was shiny like they always were and already seated was Fury and Steve across from each other and I sat next to Steve with an emotionless façade.

Fury only confirmed it, "The funeral is the day after tomorrow."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Yesterday my day seemed altogether hazy. I know I woke up and I went shopping for a black dress with Jon. I picked out something I knew was appropriate and I also went into a book store and picked up the original Peter Pan.  
When I got home yesterday I called Tony on video call, I don't know why but I wanted to talk to him. We talk about the suit and I checked some of his shakier calculations and it made me feel better to be doing something I knew how to do.  
I remember going to the gym and shooting for a while; trying out every single gun and knowing the way it worked. I also tried my hand at balancing on the rope but as soon as I got up there I ran back down with my fear of heights kicking in once I was alone.  
Other than that the day was boring. My room was still white and I decided I would paint it next time I came in. I had checked in with Steve and offered my condolences but he only seemed confused as he said thank you in reply. I had sat on my bed while Jon sat in the recliner and we were watching Princess Diaries on cable for the rest of the night finally deciding that I had only known the woman for a few days, I shouldn't be this upset.

Now I straightened my dress out, looking in the mirror at my curled hair I smiled, she would have definitely approved. Slipping on my flats I grabbed the keys from the night stand seeing how I never gave them back to Coulson. I had given Jon the day off despite the fact that he felt he should come with me and now only had to drive to the cemetery.

The funeral was begun at noon, however I am not a funeral person; either am I a Wake person. I don't think that either are very selfless things. Tony had already told me should anything happen to him he doesn't want me going to either of his and I told him the same. I just don't think that those events are really needed. Plus I know Peggie was Catholic and to be honest I didn't feel like going to a church and sitting through a man preaching about some better place and other bull crap.

Checking myself in the mirror once more I made sure I had my wallet and phone in my little black purse before grabbing the book I had bought the other day; Peter Pan. It's a Disney movie now, as well as many other non-animated movies. For some reason I found it reminded me of this situation all too much and so I left the book by Steve's door. Then I made my way to the garage and got in one of the black cars and drove just a few streets over and bought flowers now, knowing that I had quite the drive ahead of me seeing how it was out of town in the country a bit.

I felt better once out of the city although I should've worried more about where I was going I couldn't help but enjoy the scene while I drove. When I finally found the cemetery I seemed to have beaten the others so I momentarily believed I had the wrong place until I saw the black limo driving up; behind it the trail of cars.

I watched where it seemed to be heading and I saw the hole dug with the grave stone standing above it. Staying away as people began to come around it and the casket was brought out I could see Fury and Steve. Fury was in his usual outfit but Steve was well dressed in older military garb, the brown colors suit with all of his stars pinned.  
Finally once the priest began speaking to the people I moved silently over to them with the flowers I had brought behind my back. Touching Steve's shoulder lightly I let him know I was there as he looked over at me with a solemn nod making his hat bob and I nodded back almost before turning attention to the casket being lowered into the ground.

I didn't know what I should be feeling though as people were throwing flowers in with it I stayed back. We were an odd crew watching it from the back and I knew people had given us more than one glance.  
After many more words being said the grave diggers began filling the grave and suddenly I felt my eyes water.  
I don't cry often. Not really. But I couldn't help but think what would she say if she saw us now. What did she saw to Steve that day? What did she say to me that day if I had understood it? Blinking away any chance of tears I took deep breaths knowing I had to get through this. Mental breakdown comes later.

Soon it was over I guess. The grave filled in and people began walking away though many walked up to a brunette woman around my age maybe younger that stood by the headstone with a tall brunette man. Fury looked at me before turning and walking back to their car and I looked at the maybe six people left plus Steve at my side and I held the flowers with one hand.

I took his hand hesitantly and squeezed it causing him to look at me with watering eyes as well. I forced a smile and handed him the flowers which he took with a gulp or courage.  
We walked hand in hand around the people up to the grave and I let go of his hand as I stopped about seven feet away from the headstone and he moved right up to the side of it and placed the flowers right on top of the grave in front of the stone and I saw one tear escape his eyes as he stood there for a second.  
Then he simply gave a weak salute and walked back to me no longer with tears in his eyes, "Are you ready?"

I looked back at the flowers and I smiled genuinely. There on the grave laid seven pure white lilies; just because I don't believe in life after this doesn't mean I can't hope, plus seven is a lucky number.

His voice was shaky though, "Yea, I think I am."

My attention turned to the woman and man standing there as I noticed they were looking at us strangely. I waved politely before walking with Steve only to see that fury had left us and I made a mental note to kill him for the fourth time, "Come along, I parked around the corner."

It was a quiet walk back but it was comfortable seeing how the event itself wasn't exactly the happiest. Just when I saw the car I heard Steve speak, "Thank you."

I looked at him curiously, "For what?"

His hand went to his pockets as his broad shoulders shrugged, "Just, everything."

I smiled up at him before holding his hand like before, "Well you are welcome, but Steve, we are friends; you heard Fury yelling at me, I would do that for anybody."

I caught the faint hue of red to grace his cheeks as he shook his head, "Yea though I would prefer you don't take a bullet for me."

Rolling my eyes I scoffed getting out my keys and letting go of his hand to get into the car assuming I would drive, "And miss my chance at making Fury angry, never!"

We got into the car and I couldn't hold back the question I had been thinking about, "By the way, if I may ask, what did she tell you?"

Steve's eyes went to the window as a small smile came onto his face in remembering, "She told me," I knew the question itself was personal and I gave him time to answer, "She told me what I needed to hear."

I smiled glad it all worked out; at least she got her 'happily ever after', after all.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\...FOREWARD…../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/…..Third Person…..\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jenny spent that night going out to dinner at a local diner with Jon and Steve before going to sleep early. She left around lunch time the next day and hugged Rhodey tightly as her and Jon got on the plane before waving to Coulson who had taken the car keys from her. She couldn't wait to see Tony, and fill him in on everything because over the phone it was just too difficult.

Steve had stayed up half the night reading Peter Pan before getting to the end and finding that whoever had left it for him had markered out the end so it ended with Wendy saying not to forget her. He flipped through the pages and only spent a minute figuring out who left the book at that point as a little note was stuck to the last page written in purple ink, "All good stories have a happily ever after." Jenny.  
Smiling now he thought back to Peggie's last words to him…..  
_"I love you Steve, I do. But I can't and either can you. Seventy years have passed and I have gotten old, you must move on and so must I one day. Just promise me you will try."  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Then it's an order."  
_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/**

**Hello my lovely readers! How are you today?**

**Wonderful to hear it!  
Now this is a long authors note so caution…. Review then read just incase I make you mad….**

**I am actually updating during the day for once though most of this was written at five in the morning I just touched a few things up this morning and have finished.**

**I know it seems semi rushed I just don't know whether you like boring filler stuff that I have to stretch to make fit or if I can just do snapshot type stuff every once in a while- because with school now writing and updating will get a bit trickier. Most likely I will still update regularly but they may be shorter chapters :P**

**Okay so Iron Man should be the next two chapters and then onto this crazy idea for a super long chapter that I had. But by that time I would need a for sure count on the vote, right now Steve is winning which is why this chapter was so much of him.  
Clint/Jenny is growing on me for sure though simply because Clint is such a smart arse.  
I've always thought Bruce and her would be cute but someone did bring up the age thing and it's true. Her and Steve are three years apart seeing how he is twenty one, Clint is twenty five which is seven years, the same ago as her brother; and Bruce is probably seven years as well maybe nine if I keep up consistency. **

**BUT ANYWAYS yep….. really long authors note….**

**All outfits are on my polyvore… **** cgi/set?id=58385156**


	8. Iron Man Chapter 6

I caught the faint hue of red to grace his cheeks as he shook his head, "Yea though I would prefer you don't take a bullet for me."

Rolling my eyes I scoffed getting out my keys and letting go of his hand to get into the car assuming I would drive, "And miss my chance at making Fury angry, never!"

We got into the car and I couldn't hold back the question I had been thinking about, "By the way, if I may ask, what did she tell you?"

Steve's eyes went to the window as a small smile came onto his face in remembering, "She told me," I knew the question itself was personal and I gave him time to answer, "She told me what I needed to hear."

I smiled glad it all worked out; at least she got her 'happily ever after', after all.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\...FOREWARD…../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/…..Third Person…..\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jenny spent that night going out to dinner at a local diner with Jon and Steve before going to sleep early. She left around lunch time the next day and hugged Rhodey tightly as her and Jon got on the plane before waving to Coulson who had taken the car keys from her. She couldn't wait to see Tony, and fill him in on everything because over the phone it was just too difficult.

Steve had stayed up half the night reading Peter Pan before getting to the end and finding that whoever had left it for him had markered out the end so it ended with Wendy saying not to forget her. He flipped through the pages and only spent a minute figuring out who left the book at that point as a little note was stuck to the last page written in purple ink, "All good stories have a happily ever after." Jenny.  
Smiling now he thought back to Peggie's last words to him…..  
_"I love you Steve, I do. But I can't and either can you. Seventy years have passed and I have gotten old, you must move on and so must I one day. Just promise me you will try."  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Then it's an order."  
_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/**

**Hello my lovely readers! How are you today?**

**Wonderful to hear it!  
Now this is a long authors note so caution…. Review then read just incase I make you mad….**

**I am actually updating during the day for once though most of this was written at five in the morning I just touched a few things up this morning and have finished.**

**I know it seems semi rushed I just don't know whether you like boring filler stuff that I have to stretch to make fit or if I can just do snapshot type stuff every once in a while- because with school now writing and updating will get a bit trickier. Most likely I will still update regularly but they may be shorter chapters :P**

**Okay so Iron Man should be the next two chapters and then onto this crazy idea for a super long chapter that I had. But by that time I would need a for sure count on the vote, right now Steve is winning which is why this chapter was so much of him.  
Clint/Jenny is growing on me for sure though simply because Clint is such a smart arse.  
I've always thought Bruce and her would be cute but someone did bring up the age thing and it's true. Her and Steve are three years apart seeing how he is twenty one, Clint is twenty five which is seven years, the same ago as her brother; and Bruce is probably seven years as well maybe nine if I keep up consistency. **

**BUT ANYWAYS yep….. really long authors note….**

**All outfits are on my polyvore… **** cgi/set?id=58385156**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After a long plane ride all the way home I meditated focusing completely around breathing and simple things like quadratic formulas or factoring, fifth grade work really. Trust me, I wouldn't have been an engineer if I didn't like math, or maybe I would.

But anyways, I ate nothing on the plane ride and I zoned in and out. I was replaying certain parts of my time in NYC. I could hear the light rain sounds echoing, the shaking of my hands for once as I fumbled and then the blaring siren; that be all end all noise.  
The sudden loud clap by my ear made me snap and I flared out with my hands and a gasp grabbing the silk pant leg of Jon.

"You're alright, don't worry. It's just we landed and your brother is talking to Rhodes now." Nodding wordlessly I stood shakily regaining my composition.

"Is Happy getting the bags?" I had only brought back the things I truly need daily and kept most of the clothes there so I could

"Yep, and he brought my car up too so I'll be heading straight to the industries to pick up some work then head home; is that alright?" I like how he thinks I actually care at the moment.

"You know I trust your judgment Jon." I remarked as we walked to the plane exit and I saw Rhodes talking in a low voice to Tony before Tony saw me and smiled.

"Jenny!" I smiled back feeling the familiar warmth of my brother's hug as we embraced for the moment.

Pulling back he looked me over quickly and I said, "Good to see you too Tone, are we good to go?"

He looked at Rhodes who nodded and then he patted my shoulder, "Lets get going kiddo, we have work to do." With a smirk he began down the stairs and I caught Jon look at me questioningly but I ignored it following my brother down the steps and towards the car.

I pointed to Jon smiling, "See you tomorrow maybe?"

"You know where to find me." He said back getting into his own car.

I thanked Happy when he opened the door to the limo for me and Tony motioned for me to go first in. Complying I climbed in sliding to sit as Tony followed and it wasn't a minute before he had a scotch glass poured and the car took off.

I sat silent until after Tony had taken a sip from the glass, put in in his table cup holder and leaned back raising an eyebrow to me, "So? Start explaining."

With one exaggerated sigh I began in one breath, "Well, I stopped in NM and Banner got hit by his own gamma bomb, I got chased by a giant green monster, insulted by Fury, possibly complimented by Fury, hit Fury through with the titanium ball, had coffee with the ice soldier, was put as the psychiatrist of a world war two woman veteran who had dementia, spent about a week with her finding out she dated the cap back in 1941, then,"  
I paused not sure how to end this, with another breath, "We, we were just walking from headquarters and she just, just collapsed." I shook my head looking straight at him afraid he would think I didn't try hard enough, "I went right to her, I really did Tony!" Tony's eyes searched mine as he moved slowly to the seat next to me but now that I had begun I couldn't stop, "It's all Fury's fault! He didn't warn me and I was supposed to help her, and I-I just couldn't."

Tony's arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders and I could feel the slight rock of him with the calming sh sounds he would always do and I felt like the small girl I used to be as he continued to be the stable factor in my life. He just stayed calm and pulled me back into him and into the seat and we sat there; now only the sway of the car and I looked straight and Tony had backed off a bit giving me thinking time as he usually did.

I didn't want to be that small girl.  
I wasn't trapped in an airplane any more. There were no flames or fathers to save me.

I couldn't be that girl.

Maybe, maybe all of Tony's jokes were true.  
Maybe, its time I grew up.

"You good now?"

Using the edge of my sweatshirt sleeve I lined my eyes pretty positive no tears were shed but just in case before looking back at Tony smiling again, "And then I put seven lilies on her grave."

He chuckled ruffling my hair and moved back to his seat, "Glad to hear it."

Recovering little by little from my breakdown I nodded at him, "And you? What have you been up to?"

Tony shrugged, "Haven't left the garage to be honest. Obadiah is becoming a little wary of our project and Rhodes is staying out of it."

"Wonderful, so it's ready then?"

"Wouldn't have tested it without you." He had his glass picked up and I glared at it like always and he ignored it, like always.

I thought of the fear I felt when he was gone for those three months then I swallowed them whole forgetting them completely, "Good, wouldn't miss it for the world."

The feeling of us going down into the garage came before the car stopped and Tony mouthed one final 'You good?' to me and I nodded forcing a smile before the car door opened.

"Thanks Haps," I said getting out and smiling at our chuffer/bodyguard as Tony come out behind me and led the way wordlessly determined to our work place and I heard Jarvis beep, "What the buzz Jar?" …Never say that again…

"Miss Stark, welcome back and also Miss Potts is upstairs."

Tony didn't seem concerned at all and I knew Pepper always was around the house cause Tony was, that's how they worked, "She's always here, she knows where to find us."

It was a mess. I could only clearly make out the testing area all set and ready while the desk itself was covered. Why? I don't even know; we don't usually use paper! With a sigh I moved to the desk glancing over the documents to find them being of plans and of calculations and of research papers; a million different things all unrelated to each other, or at least I saw no connection.

Another beep went off interrupting the calming whir of the machinery in the room and I scoffed at it before focusing, "Tony, what are these?"

"That," I looked back and saw him fitting the arm cuff onto his arm, "Is the-"

A spontaneous appearance by Pepper coming from the front door caused the question, "Haven't you guys been listening, I've been buzzing you."

I turned with a smile at the red head carrying what I'm sure was coffee and some brown paper package, "No hello?"

Pepper rolled her eyes and reached out hugging me and putting down her items, while staying on topic, "Obadiah is upstairs."

Tony was ready as he lifted the arm, "Great, great; I'll be right up."

She looked to me annoyed, "I thought you were done making weapons?"

"I did." Tony just positioned himself and his posture a bit better and looked to me, "It's a flight stabilizer, completely harmless."

He nodded at me and I was nodding back before he pressed the glowing button and I counted to three in my head waiting for it to go.

The burst of energy sent Tony flying into the wall, Pepper covered her ears and I even took a step back, my eyes never leaving my brother. Holding in a laugh I realized everything that was on the table had been thrown off from the energy and I shrugged it off. I heard the faint, "I was not expecting that." Come from my brother and I laughed at him for this being the second time.

Pepper looked at us both tiredly and with a sigh and an eye roll pointed a finger at me, "Both of you upstairs in two minutes, there is pizza." With that last statement she turned and left but me and Tony both smiled. He dusted himself off and I helped him unscrew the arm carefully before we both went up the steps gracefully bounding two steps at a time.

The familiar sound of Obi's terrible playing could be heard halfway up the stairs and I deduced that means two of them have already broken into the scotch for the night. Tony went straight to the pizza assuming the worst, "Wow it went that bad didn't it?"

Without looking up from his piano playing Obi responded and I jumped across the coffee table to sit next to my brother as he turned the pizza around, "Just because I came home with pizza doesn't mean it went bad."

I rolled my eye, that's what it always means! Tony opened the box and I love the smell of a pizza when its first opened but I still replied, "Sure Obi, you just love us so much don't you."

The piano music stopped and after Tony had gotten a piece I took one too relishing the warmth at my fingertips, "It would've gone better if either of you were there!"

"Nope! You told me to lay low, and that's what I've been doing."

"Come on, that's in public, for the press; this was a board of directors meeting." Wait and neither of us went to that? Aren't I a director of something? I feel like I am. Obi pointed a lousy finger at me, "And where have you been missy? Disappearing for a week?"

Before I could respond my own question came from Tony, "This was a board of directors' meeting?"

Obadiah turned towards us a bit more and spoke lower, "The board is convinced you have post-traumatic stress, they are filing an injunction."

I choked on my pizza momentarily as I replayed my conversation with Obi before I left for NYC and I looked to Tony who was absolutely befuddled, "Wh-what? Can they even do that?"

The deep voice of our mentor was stern and I couldn't help but glare at him, "They want to lock you out."

Tony was desperate to make some sense of this as he struggled and the gears in my head were already turning as he spoke, "Why? Because our stock dipped 40 points? We knew that was going to happen."

Pepper had to speak up from the right side of me, "56 and a half."

Tony responded fiercely it made me freeze in my seat, "It doesn't matter! We own the controlling interest in the company!"

Obadiah's eyes met mine as though daring me to speak up, "But Tony, the board has rights too."

I laughed loudly and semi sarcastically, leaving them momentarily shocked before explaining with a smirk, "Sorry but you lock Tony out and you have no company at all. He's the one who thinks of everything."

His bearded face shook and I saw a look of disappointment come across him, "It doesn't matter, the board is making the case that what you are doing is not in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible! That's a new direction for me- for the company." I caught the stutter and shuddered hating that I knew Obi caught it too, "I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way th-" Tony looked at me and I shook my head. He had lost that round. He stood and picked up the pizza box, "You know what; I'll be in the shop."

I looked to Pepper too and shook my head at her trying to put a guilt trip there too before Obi stood and followed up, "Tony, I am trying to help but you have to give me something to work with; give me something to pitch them. Let the engineers analyze the arc, draw up some specs," I wanted to hit him for even poking what was probably the coolest thing we have ever done.

"No." I said from the couch at the same time as Tony and Obi looked between me and him.

"I need something to-"

"No."

"If you don't give me anything-"

"Absolutely not Obi, this one stays with us." Tony was unmoving and I nodded now standing up.

With a glance between me and Tony, Obadiah said exactly what I saw coming, "And am I no longer a part of us?"

Speaking quickly I replied, "It stays with the Stark name." I couldn't say family without implying that he didn't help us a ton so I kept it wordy, "Just us."

Tony nodded in agreement and Obi took the pizza box from him instantly, "Fine well then this stays with me, you want some?" He opened the box and offered us both a piece and I ignored it simply heading straight down the stairs while Tony took a piece yet was close behind. I heard the call, "Mind if I come down and see what you are doing?"

"Good night Obi." Tony said and I could tell he was pissed as he went right back to getting the arm on and I helped this time so we could get both on.

He stepped into the boots and they locked into place, "You are all set." I said rising and stepping back allowing for him to try the full range of movement.

"Alright then, you wouldn't happen to want to be in charge of the fire extinguisher would you?"

I laughed and looked at the dummy which was older than I was, "Nah, I think Dummy has it down."

Tony rolled his eyes at me, "Brat, and do you want to just hit the record button and we will begin." I nodded and walking over to the camera holder and pressed the red button as Tony walked onto the testing pad, "Day 11, configuration 2.0; for lack of a better option" He looked straight at me and I smiled, "Dummy is still on fire duty. If you dose me again and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college."

I spoke up, "Yea yea, just start her up. But slowly this time like one percent."

He positioned himself and looked at the camera then to me, "Okay in three, two one." The energy was basically balanced well as he propelled himself about four feet off the ground and stayed hovering I was actually working.

I checked for things like smoke or the sound of scraping metal but neither was recognizable and I gave him thumbs up and he dropped down, quickly turning his full attention to the Dummy, "And don't follow me around with that either cause I feel like I'm going to catch on fire. Just stand down for now." He repositioned himself and looked at me, "Up to two point five?"

Quickly working out how high that would most likely get him I nodded, "Two point five sounds good."

"In three, two, one." Again he flew up, this time about twelve feet and he was having balance difficulties.

After a few seconds of observation I could tell Tony was clearly moving over the cars and I spoke up, "Tone, you hurt Apple, Gamma, Maybel, Goldie or the bike and I will snap your neck."

Still clearly off balanced yet slowly gaining some control he angled himself mumbling something or other as he moved away from the cars yet over desks, causing everything on them to fly up and blow around and I shook my head.

Finally he brought himself down to the testing pad and landed shakily. He quickly pointed to Dummy, "Don't even think about it." Dummy almost seemed disappointed as he lowered himself and I smiled at it before Tony looked to me smirking, "Yea, I can fly."

"Congrats." I deadpanned knowing I could easily take him down still.

He walked a few more steps off the pad before talking clearly, "Jarvis, suit me up."  
The mechanical hands that moved out of the floor and the ceiling holding the metal plates I had drawn a sketch to came and began screwing them onto him.

"Looks like you were bored while I was gone." I inspected the fit and form of it all though the color looked a little plain it looked really good though I didn't expect him to have it done by now.

His face still wasn't covered and he looked to the main computer, "Want to put on the mask?" I knew I had finished it before I left and I walked to where I had left it by the computer.

It didn't feel right putting it on him so I handed it to his now metal hand as he slid it on, fitting perfectly. Two seconds later the eyes lit up with the hands and the arc was glowing brightly and I knew it was working, "Jarvis, check out the suit please." I asked and the respond was polite before the flaps of the suits began flexing and I even caught the hint of missiles on the arms and I shook my head.

"Everything checks out, preparing to power down and dismantle."

Tony tilted his head to turn to me before looking straight, "Yea you know what do a weather test and begin filtering ground control."

I don't think so. I walked quickly next to him, "You know there are still program bugs that we need to work out, plus even your skills of flying aren't that great; we are supposed to be keeping this a secret."

"Jennifer," I grimaced at the condescending tone as his arms rose to put his hands on my shoulders and moved me out of the way, "Sometimes you have to run before you can walk." I scoffed and took a few steps back, hearing him count down.  
This will end badly no matter what and I'll be right.

He took off and I heard him screaming and I smiled, he'll get what's coming to him.

I took the silence as confirmation he was out of the mansion and I began picking up the papers, "Jarvis, feed through Tony's status."

"Yes miss, he is learning the ropes as we speak."

Putting everything I found in one big pile I began separating that which I knew of and that which I didn't know of. "Currently trying to break the record for highest point flown to."

Shaking my head I filed until it suddenly hit me, "Jarvis highest point?"

"85,000 feet miss."

I thought about it for a minute quickly remembering facts from the earth science class I paid no attention to, "He'll freeze up there, he'll get shut down."

I waited for a response and I knew it took one second longer than it should've cause when the response came it only confirmed, "That is correct, I have lost all contact with Mr. Stark."

"Was the manual flap system installed correctly?" That's really his only chance.

"Last I checked Miss Stark."

He's up in the air at about 80,000 feet and falling through air, give him about a minute to pull the flaps and theoretically he'll be fine. I laughed at the idea of him actually being confused for a while though.

Just as I was about done Jarvis piped up again, "Mr. Stark is home."

I listened and turned to the garage, "Jarvis, you su-"

My question was interrupted by the crash straight through the ceiling and the shining metal that I knew to be Tony fell right down, crashing into his blue race car looking one in between the bullets and all I could think was he's lucky; even with Goldie's car alarm now going off and the Dummy taking that as his cue to douse him. I was shocked and inwardly laughing.

I snapped from my sisterly laughing to my motherly habits as soon as Tony tried to stand in the metal suit and stumbled, "Take it easy Tone, I'll be right back with ice and stuff alright?" I found my keys in my bag and hit the unlock button on Goldie's key before throwing my keys back in my bags. I could walk upstairs with them and so I moved at a good pace knowing that the metal held well but he would still be in pain.

Once I had thrown my bags in my room I ran to the kitchen and pulled out 2 giant plastic bags and filled them with ice. Then I double bagged them because I hate when they break and I pulled the medical tape from the medical cabinet.

"Miss Stark, you have an incoming call."

I picked everything up not too worried about the call, "And who is it Jarvis?"

"Mr. Thomas Fryler." Hell no.

I didn't have to think twice, "Deny call." I tried pushing even the name out of my mind as I put on my calm façade as always and smiled at my brother who seemed to have just gotten out of the suit and was leaning against a table as he picked up the coffee Pepper had brought earlier.

He took one of the ice packs and put it on his head as I poked him until I saw him pull back and then taped the other on his shoulder where it hurt most, "Thank you Jenny." He said while I taped and I shrugged.

"Why else do you have me?" I smiled up at him before deciding to tell him, "Thomas just tried calling."

Tony took a sip of his coffee, "Yea he called you once while you were in New York, I ignored it." Tony had actually gotten along with Thomas famously. Looking back on it, they were closer in age than I was to Tom. I had been friends with him in high school and started dating him after the whole almost dying thing but I was still fifteen while he was twenty; it's technically illegal. Tony was protective, however, and was one of the first people to notice I had been buying way too much foundation/concealer than usual. The second was Pepper. "I still don't understand why I can't nuke his house."

Rolling my eyes I wished there wasn't a response to that but there was disappointingly, "He lives in an apartment last time I checked, we can't kill the innocents."

Tony laughed and walked past me patting my shoulder with his good arm for now, "Yea that's the only thing wrong with that plan."

With a kidding glare I smiled at him before I hard Jarvis again, "Miss Stark, incoming call."

I sighed loudly, "Tell Thomas he can go fuck himself."

"Language." Tony had to give his two cents that I ignored basically.

"Miss Stark, it is not Mr. Fryler; it is Agent Coulson."

Again with a sigh I moved toward the stairs, "Be right back, I'll take the call in the living room."

Just as I got there I heard Coulson sounding almost concerned, "Agent Stark?"

"It's Jenny actually." Really, I don't like being called an agent. It feels weird, working for someone else. Especially someone who I don't believe give a care if I live or die.

"Jenny, have you been in contact with agent Barton since he left?"

Clint? "No, all contact on missions is frowned upon."

"And we know how much you love the rules. Anyways, thank you and I will see you soon."

He hung up before I could get another word in and I scoffed, rude. Since when is he going to see me?

I began walking downstairs again and heard Tony talking to Jarvis about the suit, "Add a little hot rod red in there."

"Oh yes, that will help you keep a low profile." Before anyone asks, we didn't program Jarvis knowing sarcasm; he probably just picked it up around here.

"Yea I like that better, paint it." Tony point to me than to the TV screen and I saw that we were holding a benefit tonight for firefighters that I honestly can't say I remember being invited to.

"Estimated completion time in five hours."

"Don't wait up for me honey." Tony said and I knew he was talking to Jarvis because he pointed right back at me and said, "We have a party to crash."

I smiled and ran up the stair with him close behind, "What are you wearing? You know I think it looks better when we match."

I heard his reply, "Classy silver and black."

Nodding to myself I approved picking out a halter red and black tight dress, open back, ripped around the middle and very form fitting to my knees then flowly to my ankles. It was sexy yet reserved because this was a benefit after all. I brushed my hair out into its usual flow before deciding to leave it down. I put on silver earrings and heels to match before grabbing my black and silver clutch.

Walking downstairs Tony sat leaning against the kitchen counter, "Ready?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\3****rd**** Person/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The cameras were snapping and even as we pulled up I knew we were drawing attention. The car stopped and Tony raised his eyebrows at me before putting on his stoic press face and opening his door. My door, opened from the outside and I saw a valet decked in a red vest offer a hand which I took putting on my press smile which I was very proud of.

Lightly using his hand I got out and politely tilted my head, "Thank you." He nodded and shut the door behind me as I met up with my brother a few steps away who put his hand on my back as we moved forward.

To most me and my brother probably look liked total opposites seeing how I smile and he is just so dull but honestly he's just bored. I am too but mom always told me smile big and look pretty whereas Tony and Dad were alike in the idea that neither liked playing play with the press.

The girls were calling at Tony of 'course and luckily he ignored them and went straight to patting an old family friend's back as we walked by; we were both focused on Obadiah straight ahead.

"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?"

I rolled my eyes as Obi who was right by a reporter was astounded and my smile turned a bit more unforgiving, "If I didn't know better I'd say you didn't want us here."

Obi recovered after this and said, "Well, look at you two, what a surprise."

"Yea well, we'll see you inside." I felt Tony's hand on my back push me in front of him a bit to go in but Obi pulled him back and I listened in.

"Hey, take it slow alright, I got the board right where we want them."

"Just cabin fever, I'll just be a minute." Tony moved on and whispered as he walked by my side, "Behave tonight."

I raised an eyebrow, "Can I have a drink?"

A command for a command. Tony rolled his eyes at me and I smiled victoriously knowing he would as we walked straight for the bar, "The country knows you are under age."

"Then dare the country to stop us." I smirked back before knowing I had to make an argument, "Come on, you know I don't get tipsy easily if at all I mean-"

"You tell me anything you did at college and we are going home this instant." I laughed thinking how much like a father he was sounding but we were up at the bar already.

The black haired blue eyed bartender greeted us with a smile and I turned my back to lean against the light up white bar while I heard Tony order, "Can I have a scotch, I'm starving, and she'll have…"

He looked at me with expecting eyes and I smiled victoriously, "Mallelieu please."

The bartender nodded and went about it but I heard my brother contradict me, "I won't have that, give her a screwdriver." The bartender nodded his head and avoided my gaze.

I do like the screwdriver but it has a lot more orange juice than vodka whereas the Mallelieu has two ounces of alcohol and of juice. I pouted with a sigh about to argue with him when a familiar voice spoke up from my right, "How old are you again Miss Stark?"

"COULSON!" I shouted smiling as I hugged him and he had that patronizing pat on my back which made me pull back. It made much more sense that he said 'see you soon' now, "As much as I am sure you are so happy to see me, what are you doing here?"

"I am actually here to see your brother." His eyes shifted from me to Tony and I leaned back against the bar taking the round glass in my hand with a sip.

Tony looked less than interested as he inspected Coulson, "Oh right from Sh-,

Coulson helped him out and cut him off from saying Shield, "The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."

Tony grinned at me, "Quite a name you got there."

"Yea we hear that a lot." Coulson said also glancing to me and I smirked.

"I'm telling you, Shield."

Coulson literally put a hand up to shut me up before continuing, "Sir, I understand this must be a trying time for you but we need to debrief you and I know time may be a factor with these things." I followed Tony's gaze straight to a redhead in a gorgeous blue dress who I instantly recognized as Pepper and smiled. No surprise he spotted her in the crowd, she was looking amazing tonight (I can admit when I'm outdone). "How about the twenty-fourth, seven pm at Stark Industries."

"Yes, that's great," Tony's hand went out to shake Coulson's too quickly and I knew he hadn't heard a word he said but that's alright, he's Tony; what can you expect, "I'll just go finalize that with my secretary over there." The truth comes out and I hid a smile with a long sip of my drink.

I was smiling as he walked towards her; I already had my bridesmaids dress picked out for that wedding. Coulson was frowning and looked to me, "He will forget that wont he?"

"He never heard it to begin with." I took another sip of my drink and Coulson scowled, "Oh lighten up, have a drink!" I said smiling turning back to the bartender, "Can he have a…." Looking at Coulson who was shaking his head at me, "Coke and rum but more rum than coke," The bartender was giving me a skeptical eye and I winked with a flirtatious smile leaning farther over the bar, "Please." With a sigh he went right to work and I smirked turning back to Coulson.

"Does that work all the time?" He asked still official and I shrugged.

"With bartenders yea, but casinos and clubs require a shorter dress." It's true, Vanessa is usually my clubbing buddy but we've learned all the tricks. Coulson rolled his eyes and I took the drink from the honestly very cute bartender with my smile, "Thank you."

Coulson took it and took a sip with a face that made me laugh at him. Not used to the taste he moved his mouth around and shook his head, "Never let you buy me a drink again."

"Yea, yea," I downed the rest of the drink and put it on the counter, looking back at the bartender swaying just a bit on my heels, "Can I have a refill sweetie? This time make it more vodka than orange juice please." He nodded and went about getting that for me while I looked to Coulson losing my sway, "And before you ask, I do not get drunk that easily if at all but if you stick around any longer, I may drag you over to dance with me." I winked at him and laughed at his eye roll.

I saw Pepper and Tony walking to the balcony and I took another sip to hide a smile, "I believe that is my cue to leave then." He took another large sip before placing it on the counter with a twenty, "But you continue… looking beautiful and I'll see you next time you come in."

I smiled at him surprised and blushing, "Coulson you just called me beautiful!"

He smiled for the first time all night and started walking away from me, "But it's clear you already knew that."

Raising my glass I grinned, "Thanks Coulson, it was good to see you!"

He waved and disappeared in the elegantly dressed crowd and I sighed looking around already getting bored.

The voice behind me spoke, "After this we could go get a drink or something." I turned my head to see the handsome bartender washing a glass.

Smirking I took a sip of my drink, "Yep, and I could blow up all of Asia, doesn't mean I will."

Maybe some other day I would've given him the time of day but today I just didn't have it in me I guess. He didn't have any problem though and just kept trying, "You're funny but come on, just a drink?"

With a shake of my head I looked back at him, "I am a girl who could kill you and probably leave no evidence; do you really want to risk it?"

"Okay fine, fair, no drink then." I nodded happy with the quiet that affirmed his rejection before questioning myself. He is cute and he is polite and rule number 34 (yes in Tony's books too) someone offers to buy you a drink, you take it. So why didn't I go for it?  
Thomas and I broke up in March, I've gone out with a few since then but tonight I guess I am just too tired; too sick of it all.

Tony was moving through the crowd towards the bar and me with almost a hint of nervousness and I smiled able to guess what may have happened between him and Pepper. "Can I have two vodka martinis, extra olives." He took out a ten and put it in the wine glass acting as a tip cup and turned to me, "You look positively bored."

"Yes and your tie is crooked." He gave me a ridiculous face and I responded, "What? I thought we were pointing out the obvious."

He straightened his bowtie regaining his pretentious stance and was about to remark something about me being a brat I'm sure when the annoying reporter's voice I never wanted to hear again spoke to us presumably, "Tony Stark, didn't expect to see you here; Miss Stark." She glared me down and I smiled in spite of her.

Tony was at a loss for words as he forgot her name making me laugh to myself, "Oh hey… Carrie."

"Christie. You know, you have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight." Excuse me, this is our party. "Can I at least get a reaction from you?"

"Panic, utter panic."

"I was referring to your company's latest atrocity." Wait, what? Atrocity is a rather big word for her, are we sure she knows what it means? I poked Tony's shoulder to let him know I was confused.

Luckily he kept talking, "Yea they just put my name on the invitations."

"I was talking about this scandal," She produced half page photos from her purse and held them out to Tony, "Is this what you call accountability? The shipment touched down, your weapons killing Americans. Is that what you want?"

We have control. We always have had control. I knew that and I don't doubt it; but still my phone was out in a flash checking company updates, "I am positive that we didn't approve any shipment." I said confidently knowing Tony wouldn't have and I definitely didn't.

Christie's eyes were like darts "Your Company did."

"Well we aren't our company." Tony barked before forcibly dragged me away from her by the waist and I glared at her while walking away. Looking to my brother I could see the anger in his features and I knew exactly where we were going as we walked out of the classy well lit building to the carpeted steps, "Obadiah!" The older man looked over from the camera he was talking to and instantly pushed them away asking them to give him and us space, "What is this?" I handed him the pictures accusingly while Tony talked.

Desperate to keep quiet Obi pushed us farther from the reporters and up the stairs, "Tony, Jennifer," I cringed at the name, "You have to stop being so naïve."

"No, I was naïve when they said here's the line and we don't cross it, this is how we do bussiness." Tony lowered himself to the same step Obi was on to look him in the eye while I stay in the middle on the step above them, "If we are double dealing under the table, are we?"

Obi looked at Tony intensely for a long time before turning to me and reaching a hand out, "Lets take a picture, come on." Obi tried pulling me into the middle from the step but Tony moved me to his right side away from Obi and I looked at him curiously while he was still staring at Obi ridiculously, "Picture time!" Obi said encouragingly as the reporters all began snapping shots as I smiled less bright then usual until I heard Obadiah's voice but to me it was only a murmur, no matter how hard I listened, I caught, "It's the only way I could protect you."

Obi walked off after that and I looked back at my brother who stood frozen, "Tony, what's wrong?" He gave no response and I grabbed his arm dragging him along, "Valet, car please. Tony answer me."

He shook him head slowly and coughed nervously, "Nothing, nothing is wrong. You are going to go into the industries tomorrow, without me."

"Am I?" I said sarcastically and I saw our car pull up, "Well I'll drive for now-"

"No you will not, you've been drinking." Tony was resolute but under his voice I could hear the quivers.

I nodded trying to figure out what I already knew. Tony was locked out. Stark Industries didn't deserve the name Stark anymore. I got in the car and we silently rode home, and I gazed out the window.

We were the industries though. It's impossible to lock us out. But they did, Tony is CEO and I am only eighteen. They lock him out and I technically have never been in and won't be for another two to three years.

We got home and as soon as we pulled in I looked to him, "I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same."

He nodded, "Night Jay."

I turned back and looked at him as he pulled up the iron man suit on the holograph table, "You too Tone." I opened the door but couldn't step through it I looked back again, Tony was throwing his suit coat on the chair and examining the suit more. There was a look of determination in his eyes but now, something else; it was sort of… guilt? "Tony?"

He spun to face me, hand running through his gelled hair, "What's up Jen?"

"It's not your fault, you know that."

He shook his head, "No I don't, but I am going to fix it."

I smiled and walked to him, hugging him for a moment as he hugged back, "Love you Tony."

"Love you too Jenny, see you in the morning."

I let go and smiled as he kissed my forehead and I walked up to bed. Face it, the two Starks winning back their company, I love it. Plus I and my brother are the two possibly smartest people in the world, there is no way we can lose.

I crawled into bed after taking a shower before I heard my phone go off and I tripped over my discarded heels to get it from the purse. Taking it I read the caller ID as Coulson and I answered, "Jennifer Stark, avid boot wearer."

"Jenny, is your brother going to remember we have a meeting the day after tomorrow?"

"No." Honest answer as I sat back on my bed.

"Right then can you-"

"Yes I can try to make sure he remembers."

"Thank you Miss Stark and also we found your friend, Dr. Banner," My fists clenched prepared to yell at him, "We have decided due to the passionate testimony of one of our allies that we are protecting Bruce Banner, for now."

I smiled happy with all of that from him calling me an ally and not an agent to him aiding Banner, "Thank you Coulson and I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"See you then Jenny."

We hung up and I fell back on my bed. Okay so tomorrow relax, and then the next day get Tony or Pepper to meet with Coulson. Sounds simple.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I woke up and walked to the kitchen, pouring myself some cheerios in a bowl and a glass of orange juice though I could hear Tony watching TV. It was reporting on some unfortunate update from the Middle East and I shook my head. I really hate our government.

"Jenny!" I heard Tony's voice and I turned in my swivel chair at the bar to sort of face the living room.

"Tony!" I replied.

"You want to go downstairs and install the best target system you've ever attempted in the suit?"

I thought for a minute, "Sure why not."

My cereal was finished and discarded as I went downstairs to the garage and went straight to work knowing I just had to inserts the missile targeting system into a form of sight.  
Targeting systems means weapons and weapons mean fighting and fighting means almost death.  
I predicted this and I still didn't like it.

Targeting system installed I knew he would be off to some village, off to play hero and I would be left to wait except I didn't want to wait.

I would go to the industries and try to find something I mean I can handle anyone who would try to stop me. So with my plan decided I went back upstairs and told Tony he was all set before getting changed.

I had my boots and jacket on with black jeans and I knew it was a motorcycle day despite the chill in the air. I put my phone and wallet in my pocket deciding not to take my bag and then I grabbed two USB drives and my company card. My helmet played music as I rode the usual outskirts to our company.

I parked in my spot and knew that the place was already up and working seeing how it was around noon time so I just walked in.

I jumped over the metal bars that swipe your card and smirked, Obi wouldn't even be able to check if I was there. I saw Vanessa with her eyes trained on her computer and I didn't bother saying hello, "Move, I need the computer."

She looked stunned, "Jenny, the memo was sent out today your brother-"

"Yea never did read those memos, computer now." I said with my voice low as I shooed her with my hand.

She stood slowly and opened the small door allowing her to get out of the enclosed counter as I walked in casually, "Jenny, what are you doing?" She asked leaning over to see what I was doing.

I inserted the flash drive and waited as it hacked my own system for me which not many could do. Then I began hacking into Obadiah's central computer from down here. If I got caught then the blame wouldn't even be mine, it would fall to Vanessa; somehow I would bail her out of it though.

Obi was more of a business man and so it wasn't hard as I began leafing through shipments which there was a long list of despite us no longer making weapons. I could see the forms and emails from foreigners asking for weapons and his replies, almost always replying positively.  
Stark Industries has always been an American company protecting the American people, now that we are directly harming innocents of all nations I could feel my pulse rising as I breathed deeply, "Where is Obi today?"

"You didn't answer me." She sounded angry but my eyes were glued to the screen, "Jenny I could call security, I don't want to but the memo-"

I looked her in the eye, "You wouldn't because you don't want the security to get hurt."

She shook her head, "No, I wouldn't because we are friends but I need to know what exactly is going on."

"Then go ask Jon why I have taken over your desk," I could see the bald head of Obi appear from the office area, surely heading to engineering, "Do it quickly, and don't let anyone stop you."

I nodded to her and she caught the object of my gaze before leaning completely over the counter and looking at the screen before gasping, "Jenny you can't, he has everyth-"

"Jennifer Stark! And what are you doing here this fine afternoon?" I heard his booming voice and my mouse began copying and pasting the files.

"Vanessa you can deliver the message for me can't you?" I said not even looking at him yet as she nodded and back up slowly before the sound of her heels clicked and I looked to Obadiah, "Obi, good afternoon to you too."

"Late night last night?" He asked and I knew he was asking if I had heard them.

Shaking my head, "Not really, Tony was strangely quiet for the ride home though, very unlike him."

"Maybe the board made the best choice after all, I'm just worried about him you know?"

The familiar tone of false sympathy in his tone made it hard for me to stay smiling, "Of 'course, I am too but I would've trusted him, not turned his own company against him." Deep breaths, count to ten.

Obi leaned over closer to me and I pressed the clear all button quickly to make everything minimize, "Yes and that's why you aren't CEO," I heard the quiet crush before I felt the plastic pieces digging into my skin as my smile grew into a forced smirk that would make most afraid, "Not yet anyways." He finished and my hand stayed over the mouse not willing to let him know our secret, not yet.

"I suppose so." I said neutrally feeling my hand healing itself, the blood clotting around the pieces of the mouse.

One of his hand ruffled my hair and I bit back words at the voice of my assistant, "Miss Stark?" He asked from across the room attracting attention and I stood hastily.

"Here Jon." Okay so for only being my assistant for like four months I love this boy, he is so very awesome, already rescuing me from Obadiah.

He had a nervous looking Vanessa trailing behind him and I smiled at them both, "Thank god you got here; a man named Thomas has called twice, Pepper answered the second time and I need your signature on some things upstairs." And he's lying? Wonderful.

"Oh fun, that sound mildly boring." I could see the download complete pop up and I reached nonchalantly to remove the usb, "Lead the way." Success.

I walked from the counter to the main area and Jon nodded before nodding to Obi as his superior. I followed him but not before shouting back to Obi, "We'll talk later?" Waving my right hand I dropped the usb into my front pocket with my left with a smirk.

"What I said about Thomas-"

I cut him off violently, "You ever talk to him and you will fired in a heartbeat."

"That's why Pepper picked up and can I just say, I did not expect that woman to be able to fit that many swear words in a coherent sentence."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I fell back on the couch with my Chinese box of chow mien and chop sticks, "So I assume since you plan on going out again tomorrow, today went well?"

My brother collapsed not too far on the other side of the couch with his lo mien, "Have to cut off all those shipments, no one else will." Tony flicked on big bang theory and I smiled at the familiar theme song.

"Right, you are born to be a real life super hero then?"

"I prefer justice seeking vigilante actually."

I sighed and leaned further back into the couch afraid of his reaction a bit yet proud in knowing my own choice, "Then I won't be helping you anymore, not if it means you going out there."

After a second too long of silence he response came with all four of our eyes trained to the television screen still, "If that's how you feel then I respect that."

No he didn't. He wasn't angry or sad, he was disappointed. "Tony, don't be like that."

"No, no, I get it completely. Pepper tried talking me out of it again today but I'll have her go back tomorrow to get more info without you."

There is nothing worse in a parent's tone than when they are disappointed because now I feel like I should be ashamed but actually I have no reason to be ashamed, he does! He lost the company, not me. "Tony, you told me Obi couldn't lock us out and now he did. Personally I believe we should get back the company then the press, and then work on this project."

"You didn't see what I saw, the weapons were being misused and I made them, ergo I am responsible. I intend to fix my mistakes before I begin to make new ones."

I took a deep breath twiddling my chop sticks in my hand, I helped him with almost every weapon we made. I knew that they would be used to hurt people but I thought they were in the best interest of America. He's right. I know that but… "I'm being a selfish bitch aren't I?"

"Just a bit." I glared at him, for the first time taking my eyes from the screen. That's the one time he doesn't correct my language? "But you're the youngest; I'd be surprised if you weren't."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hello everyone! I love you all! I love reading all the reviews I absolutely love them all and I love hearing from you all and I am going to start replying to reviews next chapter I just cannot right now due to short time span to get this posted BUT I do love you all and want to thank you soooo much.  
**

**The next chapter is the end of Iron man and the start of the year between Iron Man and Iron Man two (I decided there is a year passed) It will include scenes involving Steve, Banner, Clint and some super muscular guy with a hammer. Yep, I will need all votes by then—thanks a lot! =)**


	9. End of Iron Man

I woke up at like one which I didn't mind since I had stayed up from eleven to three am working out downstairs. Honestly, I broke the rest of the punching bags we had so I hope things go smoothly from here on out. I also beat my record for weight lifted; now it stands at 350 lbs.

I got up and stretched up before getting a pair of jeggings and a grey tank top together. I jumped in the shower. After a shower I blow dried my hair and put it in a high sophisticated ponytail.

Checking my phone I walked back to my closet, two new messages.

One was from Coulson, 'Meeting today?' right I need to make sure Tony/Pepper remembers.

I grabbed a gray cardigan sweater from my closet and put it on before going back to the bathroom and back to my phone.

The other was a number that my phone didn't know but I recognized easily, 'Hey? been trying to get in touch but u wont pick up. Just wanted to say im coming into LA for a week, thought maybe we could get a drink?'  
When in doubt, just don't respond.

I went through the motions of putting on makeup before stopping with my foundation brush in my hand. I looked from my phone to my almost all used compact before closing it and putting it back in the bag. Foundation had been one of my best friends for a while, it was the ultimate tool to secret keeping; and I got amazing at applying it too.

After deciding to skip makeup for the day I decided maybe some cereal would be a good breakfast. I walked downstairs and poured some cereal into a bowl with some milk before sitting and eating it, "Jarvis, what's up for the day?"

"Well Miss Stark, your brother just gave Pepper your hack into Stark Industries; other than that it's supposed to be seventy two on this nice October day. It's the twenty eighth by the way and Tony will be home at seven tonight."

"Wonderful," My sarcasm thick before catching it, "Wait he gave her my hack?"

"Yes Miss."

With a sigh and ran my hands through my hair, "If she loses that I will kill her."

"Also Jon called while you were sleeping, said a woman is at the Industries to see you, a Miss Barbra Morse."

I smiled at the name; I hadn't seen Bobbi in forever. "Alright, I'll head right over."

I grabbed my keys and wallet after breakfast. I threw on my leather jacket, leaving it unzipped and headed down to my green bug, gamma. I threw my messenger bag, that still had my laptop, in the back seat.

Bobbie Morse was an intern at Stark a while ago over during two summers ago before getting a real job in Massachusetts or New Mexico or something like that. I haven't really seen her since but I get the occasional email to just keep up with each other. Ironic that her and Thomas would both be in town though; she met him once and hated him so I can trust she didn't plan it.

I stopped at my regular coffee place and got my regular, Jon's regular and what I remember Bobbi liking.

Walking into Stark I felt every one's eyes on me but my eyes were trained straight ahead knowing my routine well enough to jump without thinking and ignore everyone who may have stopped me from getting to the elevators.

I went right to Jon's office to see him talking to a woman with blonde hair like mine used to be; she was in a blue embellished top and black pants but I caught the glimpse of purple converse beneath them and smiled and coughed making them aware as I held out Jon's coffee for him.

"Jenny!" Bobbi shouted happily and my smile grew as I squealed in response, hugging her tightly.

"Bobbi!" I let the taller woman go and was at arms length before I handed her the coffee and continued, "How have you been?"

Her eye glided over me and she smiled, "Living it up as always, and yourself?"

"No different really, finally done with school though."

"Good for you, knew you would be done quick."

Jon seemingly had just gone back to working but looked up at me at this so I shared a glance before shrugging, "Yea well, I was determined."

Bobbi smirked at me, "We all know that when that happens it's game over."

"You can count it." I smirked back motioning to the chairs in front of the desk.

We sat down and just talked. We joked about guys, Tony, the things we did, college, what she has been up to; we really just caught up a bit.

She has finally gotten over the guy she came here to get over, the two years ago that we became friends. I think his name was Kenny but I can't really remember despite all the times I had heard the vague story. Something about how they were engaged and he just started growing distant, I know something else happened but she never told me.

She came here two years ago to get over the guy, now she was dating some linguistics guy from Oregon who she seemed … content with.

We joked about my hair and Jon threw in his rocket science comment making me glare but she laughed agreeing with him.

I let her in about my breaking up with Thomas during Spring Break and she was shocked but made me laugh about it due to her hating him so much. She, of 'course, drilled me about why I broke up with him, but luckily my assistant came to my rescue.

We filled each other in on our jobs and families. I managed to let it slip that Tony was locked out of Stark for the time being, she knew what that meant. She offered her skills but I shook my head; me and Bobbi both going all out would end in a nuclear war.

"Excuse me, Miss Stark," Jon held out the office phone and I took it curiously mostly because he had just called me Miss Stark.

"Hello?"

"Jenny! You just get here at the industries?" Pepper's voice came over the other line.

"Yea, I slept in and a friend came in, why?"

"You don't even need sleep, why do you sleep in?"

"That's only a theory; besides my sleeping habits is there a reason for this?"

"Yes, I'm um, in your brother's office cause I didn't know where else to go but I don't think-"

I sighed, "I'm on my way."

"Je-"

I handed the phone back to Jon and rolled my eyes looking apologetically at my friend, "Bobbi, I am so sorry, I-"

Bobbi side smiled, "Don't worry about it, we can meet up later, I'm here for three days."

Sadly I did have to go help Pepper, "I am really sorry, but coffee tomorrow would be good?"

"Yea; ten thirty at the usual spot." She held up her empty cup and we walked to the door, "See you tomorrow Jenny." We hugged and she began walking away and I was going to walk with her but stopped.

"See you tomorrow!" I turned back into the office, "Jon, can you bring up the inventory list of weapons that were scraped? The arc reactor would be on there, and it would say the files have been read into lately."

Jon began typing furiously, "Should I use your username and password to get in?"

"Yes, call me when you do." I couldn't wait any longer and so took off taking the stairs this time and running to the lobby only to get grabbed.

I was spun around and pulled to keep walking with an anxious Pepper and Agent Coulson, "Pepper, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and struggled to explain but her words came out quietly, "Obadiah ordered the kidnapping of Tony, he meant for them to kill him."

Kill him? Obi meant to kill Tony? Hell no. "Pepper, that won't happen alright? Calm down." I made the motion of a deep breath and she nodded following my lead.

"Miss Potts, can we move onto seeing those files, I can have men here in three hours." Coulson pushed us with a wary eye to the people that walked around us in the hall giving a weird look.

"I don't even get a hello?" I asked smiling at Coulson and he gave me a condescending look.

"That's because we haven't met Miss Stark." I noticed him emphasis on the word miss and I caught the fact that me being an agent is secret; and to be honest, I don't remember telling Pepper.

"Does that change the fact it is polite to say hello when you meet someone?" I asked and Pepper looked even more confused now.

"Let's just get moving shall we?" He said this time in the voice I knew I couldn't joke with so I nodded.

"That sounds good, Jenny's office would be next to Tony's so not that way, Jon is in his office so we could use that except its glass all around so he could just see in." Pepper remarked nervously and I shook my head.

"My laptop is in my car." I looked straight at Coulson and he nodded professionally to me and I walked purposefully to the exit, jumping the gates without a second thought though I heard Pepper and Coulson both go through.

I looked for cars nonchalantly and looked back to my followers, casually catching the sight of Obi watching us through the glass. He met my gaze and I couldn't find the strength to smirk, "Coulson." I spoke unsure of myself, "Call your back up now, until then can we discuss my agent privileges?"

"Wait you two do know each other?" Pepper said suspiciously and I broke my gaze with Obi, speeding up my walk and unlocking gamma.

Coulson ignored Pepper completely, playing along with me, "What agent privileges would those be?"

I pulled the driver's seat up and grabbed my bag before pushing the seat back into position, "You know; my badge, my title, my gun, anything."

I put the computer on my car and pulled the ear buds out of the bag as well before throwing it back into the car, "Your anger management disqualifies you for the gun or even a taser."

Rolling my eyes I set everything up and held my hand to Pepper for the usb, "I don't have any anger problems alright; I just have a problem with everyone else making me angry." I waved my fingers hoping to get Peppers attention to give me the usb but still nothing, "Pep, I need the info."

"I will give it to you when you explain what is going on." I turned to face her slowly rolling my eyes.

"Pepper. Hand it over."

She smiled with a laugh, "Jenny, you don't scare me, I want to know how you know Coulson and what he does."

"Miss Stark you speak one word and-"

I waved him away, "Yea, yea; He's with SHIELD a government program of secret agents that work as peacekeepers and assassins. I work for him, now USB."

Pepper seemed stunned and Coulson was shaking his head disapprovingly, "You can't be serious?" She was looking us over and I was done waiting.

This is being far too drawn out. I just want to show Coulson everything then, with backup, go kick Obadiah's ass.

Spinning I shot into action, elbowing Coulson in the stomach, turning to block his punch, and swiftly grabbing his gun from his holster at is hip.  
I pushed him backwards, not hard at all but he still flew back a few feet and I removed the safety, shooting into the sky and looking back at Pepper, stone faced.

"USB Pep. Now." With wide eyes she handed it to me, and I smiled politely, "Thank you." I inserted it and looked to Coulson still smirking as he brushed himself off, "This is a perfect example, by the way, of what happens when things don't go my way."

He was glaring at me, "That was unnessacary."

With eyes straight at the screen as I opened up exactly to the info I handed him the ear buds, "Manage your making me angry and I don't any management at all." I still had the gun in my hands and as he reached for it pulled it away, "Hell no, mine now."

He said my name in a warning tone but I ignored him pressing play and stepping back so he could listen and watch and scan through things.

I looked to Pepper and truly out of politeness smiled and said, "I'm sorry Pepper, that was rash."

She nodded, "But you would do it again."

I shrugged and smirked, "Wouldn't you?" I stashed my gun in my boot and made sure the safety was on, I didn't need my foot to get shot.

She was speechless and I took pride in that as I looked around and my eyes drifted back to the building to see Obadiah had moved and I couldn't help but feel like he has something big going on.

I could see the clip playing and my eyes narrowed at the screen with Tony looking as bad as he did I felt my nails cutting into my palms and Pepper touch my arm but I shook it off when I heard my phone ring, 'Its raining men!'-that's Jon's ringtone… he chose it.

"Jon, talk to me." I answered automatically.

"Hey Jenny, so I have the whole program up now, it says that none of these weapons have been looked into within the past moth but when I look manually, the arc reactor is being studied as of today."

I laughed out loud, "Someone tried to cover their tracks… if only they were better at it. What power would Obi have though if he only had the reactor; which is a secret to build, even from him?"

"I don't know, shipments look pretty regular for the past week although the engineering department has been lacking in their job logs which is something you should have probably picked up on… being one of the heads, you know."

Coulson turned to me handing me the ear buds and I nodded to him. "Shut up Jon, I've been busy, I'm a super spy." Coulson glared. I smirked.

"Yea yea. I'll call you if I find anymore."

"Perfect, thanks Jon." I hung up and began to explain to Coulson and Pepper, "So Obi is trying to perfect the arc reactor, for what is what will be fighting us. Now if he perfects it, we are screwed. So I'll go stall with the engineering team and Pepper go with Coulson to get his people because I dont want to," have to worry about you too is what I wanted to say, "Trust Coulson to do it on his own." Coulson rolled his eyes and I ignored it, "We good?"

"Yes and Jenny, I'll be in touch." Coulson said officially and I pointed at him.

"You better be!"

Pepper and I looked at each other for a moment and I hugged her, "Stay safe alright?" she whispered and I smiled pulling away.

"And you please." She nodded before following Coulson to what I'm sure would be a black boring company car.

I turned to go back into my industries and I couldn't think of any better way to stall than to do something I hate.

"Vanessa!" I called and she looked over nervously from her center desk and I smiled kindly knowing she was already fearing for her job.

"Jenny, I was told-"

I cut her off, "I could fire you on the spot Vee, and you know it. You work for me because you are a good worker and friend; right now you are being neither."

She looked down almost ashamedly and I felt bad for pulling the boss card before smirking back up at me and nodding, "What do you want me to do?"

"Call an engineers' meeting, every engineer in the building, except Obi."

She gave me an odd look, "So it's true huh? The mutiny?" She had already begun typing.

"On his part it is, on ours, its fighting for our rights."

She pushed a red button on the desk, "All engineers to meeting room 4, meeting room four. If any engineer is missing they will promptly be removed."

I smiled, "And Obi?"

"I cut off the top floor, saw that he logged on his computer five minutes ago."

I smiled graciously at her, "Thank you so much, now I need to talk for hours…. Wish me luck."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I was listening to one of our engineers drone on about some mini missile firing thing that I had already figured out two miscalculations in but kept quiet about.

I really hate meetings.

Like really hate them.

They are pointless when everyone is less smart than you.

I'm not sure I have ever been to a meeting I liked.

Okay so maybe there was one… but it was a meeting in which they gave candy- ANYBODY would like that!

Snapping back to reality and checked the time, it was five. I had been in this room with these guys for far too long with some crap that I would promote two of them if they suggested ideas that I liked.

I stopped listening at three, took a short nap that if anyone asked-I was thinking, and now I was just BORED.

Thankfully my phone started singing the chorus of its raining men, all over again.

"Excuse me a moment sirs." I said to them all interrupting whoever was talking as I stood and walked just out of the door, holding it open a crack, and pulled out my phone "Jon?"

"Jenny, I have news."

"Wonderful, also when you get a chance could you bring some toy down here, a cube would be good; something quiet, you know I hate rudeness."

"Of course, I will do that but first I have to say-"

"Oh and some candy, preferably sweet tarts or smarties though nerds are alright."

"Sure, am I breaking into Pepper's stash or…?"

"Tony has some in his office, second drawer, be my guest."

"Alright I'll be down soon, but I really need to tell you-"

"Can you just tell me when you get here?"

"Jenny."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Obadiah is searching the building for you and the engineers, and there is something else checked out of that scrapped pile. An immobilizer."

I gulped, "Alright, just get down here alright, meeting room 4." Tony had said the immobilizer was too risky when I had told him about it and I had left only one in existence since he deleted my notes but now it came back to bite me.

"Be there in a second."

I hung up and turned back into my room with fifteen of the smartest engineers and my mind whirred into overdrive, as one spoke, "Have you made a decision?"

"No, now comes the interview portion of it all, who likes candy?"

They all looked at each other strangely and I smiled, "You can be honest."

They all slowly nodded and agreed so I smiled, "Great! Knew I hired you for a reason." I took my seat once again and began thinking of ridiculous questions and some professional that I could ask but not before mumbling to myself, sarcastically, "Children."

\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It had been about fifteen minutes since Jon had called and usually he was pretty snappy with this stuff. I sent him a quick text but no reply and so after asking everybody to dicuss who they think the next president will be I got up to leave to room to cries of "Democrat!" "Republican!" "Independents!" and many more.

Children. Who try to be adults.

I left the room as they all were arguing and looked around carefully before making my way for the stairs. I climbed them quickly before stopping at my floor and walking once again carefully wary of others towards the offices. After not seeing anyone in my own office I became suspicious and ran to my/Jon's desk, searching for what I hoped wasn't needed.

Finally I found the gel ear plugs in the third drawer and slipped them on.  
I had made this and I knew just how to counter it.

Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.

Leaving my office I moved to check Tony's when I saw Jon, basically frozen by the desk. The blood drained from his face as his eyes met mine in what was a mixed apologetic and scared look.

I retrieved the gun from my boot in a heartbeat and snapped my head in every direction but I so no sign of Obi still being there. I slowly made my way to him keeping my gun pointed and glancing over everything in the room before firmly pointed at the door, "Jon, you are going to be fine."

He looked at me doubtfully, or at least I would have thought so, I continued, "I designed this, it paralyzes you for forty minutes but after that, you are fine. You will experience dizziness and fatigue though, please remember to grab the side of the desk so you don't fall."

I saw the rubex cube that he had probably been meaning to bring, by the corner of the desk and the drawer open that held bags of candy that my and Tony love, I looked back to him, "Thank you, and I promise you will be fine, but right now I have to fine Obi alright?"

I know he couldn't respond but I still had to say that as I nodded concern at him.

I put the gun back in my boot and tried making my hair cover my ears, if I heard Obi I would freeze as though frozen when actually my ear plugs do block out the key note of the device and Obi wouldn't think to change the note, it would change the whole dynamic.

I somehow had snapped into everything Clint had taught me as I walked confidently yet aware through the hall, down the stairs and back to my meeting room.

When I saw the door open I knew something would be wrong. Without letting it look like I was even fased I kept walking and even began to speak, "Okay now, will everyo-" I cut myself off mid sentence at seeing the empty room and then I heard a voice behind me.

"Jennifer Stark." I froze knowing if he thought he had paralyzed me everything would be a lot less trouble.

I glared as he moved around me to the front and I saw the device in his hands and I knew I had done right, "This device was another one of yours, wasn't it?"

I wanted to reply wittily but if I did he would know so I stayed frozen.

"it's a complete waste of talent that your own device should be used against you," He leaned closer and said in a low tone, "You could've joined me, you would still own half the company, but instead you stood by your brother." I was calculating the amount of time it would take for me to punch before he spoke again, "Maybe you weren't as smart as you thought, maybe you are just a girl."

I moved quickly, kicking him first in the gut with the strength I had been storing up and he flew across the room. I walked threateningly towards him and took my gun from my boot pointing it at him, "Obadiah Stane you are under arrest." He looked up at me loathing and I smirked, "Move and I'll shoot."

I pulled out my phone with my left hand and with a careful eye on Obi dialed for Pepper's cell.

"Hello?"

"Pepper? I have Obi here if you want him, get Coulson down here now."

I hung up and began to think over my options. Backing up slowly I kept my trained eye on Obi with the gun hand steady, "Vanessa!" I shouted out of the door loudly.

I had lots of practice shouting through this building, I knew she would hear me, "Yea!" I heard and smiled.

"Mind bringing me some duck tape?" I shouted back. After a second I heard the sound of heels and I smiled, "Thank you!"

I don't quite know what happened next but by the feel of it…

I'm pretty sure I just got stabbed in the back.

Or… more literally, shot in the back.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Third Person\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hey Jen! I'm home!" Tony had just gotten home and saw his sister's usual jacket on the coffee table. It was already dark out and he had assumed her home, and the home phone rang with Peppers picture next to it, since it was right by him he picked it up but couldn't even manage a word as he heard the high pitch wiring and felt his body stiffen on its own accord.

"Easy," He heard Obi's voice behind him with the whirring and was internally panicking as Obi continued talking to him.

Tony couldn't do anything but sit on the couch helplessly as his arc reactor was pried from his body, the words that hit him hardest however were the last things Obadiah said to him. He picked up the jacket Tony had seen his sister throw on so many times and unfolded it before tossing it in Tony's lap.

At the sight at the two perfect puncture holes, both surrounded by a deeper shade of red; it could be said that if Tony hadn't been frozen he would've tried killing the man there and then.

Instead he just tried to look threateningly as Obi tusked his tongue calmly, "Your sister was a smart person Tony, perfect waste of talent." Tony was racking through equations and solutions and tests that they had run over the possibility she may be immortal and at the time they were fooling with the idea but right now he was wishing it more than anything.

Obi was leaving and Tony was struggling with little change against the paralyzation when Obi turned back to him, "And I wish you hadn't gotten Pepper involved, I would've much rather she lived."

Tony watch him leave with a pained expression because he had just taken out the two most important women in Tony's life and all Tony could do was sit.

Then again, Tony never was very good at listening and was doing his best to move with the jacket tight in his grasp, despite Obi, in minutes.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jennifer Stark had fallen. She instantly tried applying pressure hoping that it hadnt damaged anything important but the pain itself was killer as she was bent backwards hands reaching behind herself to the source of it all; a horribly aimed bullet in her waist.

She had been on the ground as Obi said something to Vanessa and Jenny looked up at the two of them with a vengeful expression. Vanessa refuse to look at her and if Jenny wasn't pissed right now she would feel sorry for the girl with tears in her eyes.

Obadiah caught her eye as she kneeled up, taking quick breaths and ignoring the throbbing pain in her side. He crouched down to her level and spoke clearly, "I was there for you, holding the two of you up all this time and you couldn't help me with this?"

Jenny's body had switched into complete overtime mode as the pain kept growing and her breathing kept quickening, Jenny replied as sarcastically as she could, "I'm loyal, so shoot me." She coughed and took a deep breath as her shoulders slumped and yet her deadly glance was aimed for Vanessa, "Oh right, you did."

Obadiah shook his head patronizingly, and patted the dark haired girl's head, "I warned you about being naïve, now-"

Jenny had taken her chances as she swung with her right across his face and landed a slightly imperfect hit but powerful as he fell back on his ass and she grabbed the closest of his feet and twisted it as hard and quick as he muscles allowed.  
The crack was audible and so was his cursing at the pain.

The movement forward had cause her to instinctually put her right hand back to her waist but froze at the sound of, "Don't move!" She heard the shaky voice of the traitor herself.

Jenny turned her head slowly to meet the darker gaze of Vanessa, "We used to be friends. We would sit at your desk and just talk and joke like normal people and now you are shooting me in a meeting room; and for what a job?" There was a reason Jenny was part PR officer and a psychiatrist.

"Shut up, sometimes we get told to do something and we don't like it but we do it anyways."

She didn't seem too sure of herself, Jenny thought before speaking, "But why? Cause he's your boss? With me dead, how do you think he is going to pick this all up? You will take the fall, and you know it."

Jenny only heard the muffled sound of the silenced gun before a force made her hit the ground. Okay maybe not a good idea to argue with the mentally unstable person with a gun.

Now bleeding from her left shoulder too Jenny was close to giving up with these two. Her teeth were biting upon her bottom lip as she tried to keep her body from convulsing. She felt a hand grab her good shoulder collar before giving it a hard tug and surprisingly tugging her jacket off.

She tried spinning to grab it again but the sudden movement made everything dizzy and she was double as she fell back down.

She did feel her left hand moving and thrashing about as she tried to mentally tell herself to calm down but she could feel herself losing it as she began to want to give into thrashing about.

She only heard the door slam before her eyes closed and she lost it.

**Twenty minutes** went by and should anyone have gone it they would've been shocked at what they saw.

Jennifer Stark laying on the ground, pale as heck with a sickly shade of green in her face, dressed in casual wear that at areas were soaked in her own blood. They may assume her **dead **but her lack of movement even.

However, if that person would look closer they would see no wound, anywhere on her body. **No reason** for death, anywhere on the girl.

If they would walk in **twenty five minutes later** they would see Jennifer Stark's eyes open and for the second time in her life gasp, **surprised** to still be alive.

She rolled over and coughed violently towards the floor. At the sight of own blood coughed up she wanted to puke, it was a deep red with distinct hint of green and scared Jenny to no end.

Once she stopped shaking and coughing she was actually able to stand without her head feeling like it weighed a million pounds. Shaking her head slowly she tried running her hands through her messed hair and took a struggled breath, "Well, that was mutiny."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Tony grasped his best friend's shoulder desperately as he was regaining his strength, "Where is she? Jenny, tell me you've talked to her."

Rhodes held onto Tony as well and answered, "Not once today," Tony rolled his eyes and tried to stand pushing the hand with his sister jacket into Rhodes who took it, shocked, "Tony she-"

Tony ignored him and found himself able to walk, "Where's Pepper?"

"Pepper? She's with a five agents gone to arrest Obadiah."

"That won't be enough." He suited up while Rhodes inspected the jacket knowing Tony the lengths at which Tony loved his sister.

"Tony, I'm sor-"

The suited man spun on his best friend with the mask off, "Rhodes, you find her! Do you understand?"

Rhodes looked empathetically to his friend, "I will, but Ton-"

Tony blasted one of his vintage racecars to the side and stood ready for take off, "Rhodes."

Rhodes gave in and asked, "Need me to do anything else?"

"Keep the skies clear." And with that Tony flew off, blasting through the ceiling hole he had already fallen through once.

"Damn." Rhodes remarked before leaving for his own mission.

He walked made sure he had his own gun as he looked at the red jacket on the passenger seat before going into the industries. He had already tried calling her three times with no answer and as he was walking he dialed her assistant's number.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jon had gotten all his feeling back but the building had completely gone into lockdown. All doors were locked to the infinite of all safety regulations of the above floors. He had repeatedly tried calling his boss and was honest to god worried about her. She had said she would be fine but she did usually answer her phone. Only after five minutes of him trying to get out by breaking the door down did his phone ring.

He hurried to answer it, "Jenny?"

"Jon, it's Rhodes."

"Good evening sir, I don't know if you know but we have a situation here."

"I know, Jenny was shot, where is she?"

Jon was stunned, "Jenny was shot?"

"Where was she?" Rhodes got impatient and was already using his override code to get into the building,

"Meeting Room 4, she had gone against Obadiah."

Rhodes hung up on the man and Jon sat confused and helpless. Then he remembered he was in Tony Stark's office and Tony Stark's office was connected to Jenny's Office by a side door.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Rhodes rushed into the building and past people trying to stop him due to the lockdown. He ignored them completely and basically ran as fast as he could towards the meeting rooms. One tan dark haired assistant got in his way and held onto him pulling him away, "Sir you have to get to your –"

"Miss, get back to your desk, I'll only be a minute." He shrugged her off and came to the meeting rooms and found the door with a four on it.

"Sir you cant be here." The woman persisted and Rhodes ran into the door with all his might.

It didn't budge, "Miss, to your desk." Then the door thumped back. Rhodes stood frozen, "Jenny?" He whispered to himself before shouting it through the door, "Jennifer Stark report!"

Jenny on the other side of the door tried shouting back but her voice cracked, she tried once more, "Rhodes!" Her voice was hoarse but coming back.

"Stand back."

She obeyed and took a few steps back.

Rhodes pointed his gun at the lock and handle and fired twice.

Jenny jumped back even more at the gun shots.

Then the door opened and she didn't even have to see him to run at him hugging him immediately.

He hugged him back with a breath of relief, "You're alive. What the hell? How does that happen?"

Jenny stepped back from Rhodes and glared at the woman not too far away who stood shocked, "I don't know," No one knew of her gamma treatment except Tony and Pepper and SHIELD, "But I'd like my gun back right about now."

The woman took off and Jenny ran after her, leaving Rhodes hanging behind confused. Jenny caught up with the woman within eight steps and grabbed her arm roughly, "The gun, Vanessa, give me it and then leave, you are fired."

The woman slowly shook her head and Jenny rolled her eyes before she heard her own name called, ""Jenny!"

She turned to see Jonathon running towards them with something in each of his hands.

Jenny recognized them immediately and smiled, "Jon, good to see you."

He smiled back at her, "I wish I could say the same, you don't look very good."

She rolled her eyes again, "Don't be a smart ass, come here." She hugged her assistant who smelled of peppermint before they both stepped back and she looked to his hands, "I thought you had never seen star wars?"

Jon chuckled and handed her the mechanisms he had found in her office hidden, "I haven't but it's not like I lived under a rock, I know what they are."

Jenny took one in each hand and stepped away a bit before twirling them and triggering the beam of laser to come out. Smirking she looked to Jon and Rhodes, "We ready?"

Jon nodded and Rhodes decided he was way over his head to say no, "Then let's get moving."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Tony however was getting thrown around

His suit had loss power quickly against the stronger arc reactor and the only solution he saw now was to blow up the major arc reactor in the factory, whether he cleared the roof or not.

Just as he was telling the plan to Pepper, Rhodes was calling off the army from getting between the two feuding suits. Jenny was impatiently pulling into the factory area. She had told Jon to go with Rhodes for his own good and he listened to her because he knew better than to argue with her when she had weapons that could kill him.

She jumped out of her car and could see the damage done and could hear the bigger suit on the roof of the building. She ran to the other side of the building to the fire ladder and jumped pulling herself up onto the roof with struggling breaths at the booming voice of Obadiah's taunting.

She felt fatigue coming to her and she reminded herself she had just died a few minutes ago, "You know Tony, I never had much taste for this stuff but I must say I am deeply enjoying the suit!" She saw the giant metal from the back and twirled her sabers from her belt. Obadiah's arm raised and Jenny moved silently closer, trying to stay hidden.

When she heard the rapid fire though she looked straight to her brother, who looked desperate as he tried to shield and as the glass from beneath him just split and fell Jenny gasped but held in a scream.

She just saw that he had grabbed onto the metal frame and was holding on for his life, "How ironic Tony; trying to rid the world of weapons you made the best one ever, and now, I'm going to kill you with it."

Jenny saw Tony talking down to someone but she couldn't hear and she saw the metal suit raise it's other arm and decided to act. With her lit up blue and green blades she ran at the metal suit.

The blue blade dug into the back of the suit but wasn't long enough to hit Obi himself and Jenny spun to the front of him after the initial strike and twirled them rapidly burning into the metal of the suit's closest hand with the missile on it.

"Jen!" She heard Tony shout and smiled at Obadiah's own surprise.

"You're alive?" He questioned aloud and Jenny's smile grew.

She shrugged and tried cutting into the metal of the front plate of the suit, "You know the saying, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Obadiah waved his arms shooting off the randomest of weapons to get the girl but she moved too quickly, drawing his attention away from her brother.

"Jenny!" She heard again and she groaned.

"Sort of busy Tony!"

"Jenny! The reactor!"

It was like the cables just connected in her head, they were blowing up the reactor of the factories and frying the entire rooftop. She looked back at Tony knowing his position would be right in the energy's path.

With one final strike she jumped and ducked away, jumping to the higher grid of the roof. She looked down to her brother desperately trying to figure out how to get him up here when she heard the crackling and only had time to turn off her sabers before the blue electricity rushed out and Tony was actually carried out by the power and has he grabbed the grate she was on, flipped onto it.

Jenny tried to ignore the crackle of power as it surged into the sky and was electrocuting Obadiah Stane as she grabbed her bother and pulled him closer to her. She was looking for a pulse when the electricity died out and the thump after thump could be heard as Obi fell into the very weapon he tried to control; needless to say, he failed.

Jenny could feel the pulse yet the glowing of the arc was missing from his chest and she tapped it not sure of what she could really do. It flickered back on faintly and she laughed with relief as she hugged her still unconscious brother, "Oh thank god, thank god." The fact that she didn't even believe in god didn't come to her as she was just happy he didn't commit suicide with that act.

"Tony!" She heard Pepper's scream from the ground.

After a few deep breaths looked over the edge of the roof at the red head, "He's alright," She smiled satisfied and nodded, "Yea, he's alright."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I were getting ready for the day as I was wearing a one shouldered dress that stopped about mid-thigh that was a forest green color and a black and silver belt with it. I stood in my silver sandal flats and pounded on my brother's door, "Tony Stark, get your-"

The door opened to my brother suddenly, "Ass out here, I know." Tony? On time? He grabbed a tie from his desk in his room and then walked right past me, "Also, watch your language, would you mind tying this?" He threw his tie at me and I caught it with an eye roll.

I followed him to the living area, "That's what you have Pepper for bro," I slipped it around my own neck and tied it easily thanks to the good old European private boarding school education before taking it off again. He was pouring himself some orange juice so I waited but then I noticed the tie's color, "Did we match purposely today?"

He looked at me putting the o-jay back and shook his head, "I just chose a tie at random," I looked at him skeptically, "But now that you mention it we will look great."

We left on time for once and went back stage of the press area of the industries where Jon, Pepper, Rhodes and Coulson were all sitting watching a previous interview of the incident. Most of the reporters were already here and Rhodes looked like he was just getting ready to go out.

We were greeted and I hugged Rhodes extra tight, I even hugged Coulson… just to make him annoyed.

Rhodes went out ready to go talk and introduce us as usual.

Pepper remarked that the cuts on Tony's face should be covered and I threw her my purse, "Be my guest."

She started on that and Coulson motioned me over, "Advise your brother, these cards, he'll listen to you." Sure, he always does that. I nodded anyways, "Also, I would prefer to have you back in New York in a few days. I have a lead or two to follow up with a hand chosen team, you have been selected as well as agent Barton. Plus Fury would like you to start filling Roger's history in."

I nodded with a smile, he hand chose me, "Sounds good Coulson, I'll be there."

He looked back to my brother and I did as well, "Okay and Mr. Stark, stick to the cards, you have ninety seconds." He looked to me, "You have sixty."

I nodded and Tony took the cards and began making fun of them a bit, "Really a body guard?"

"Yes a metal strong flying body guard Tony, didn't you know, we had those."

He smiled at me and Pepper moved to catch Coulson leaving while I figured I should get out there and explain that I didn't get shot, there was no tension between me and Obadiah Stane and I don't own light sabers, "Good luck." Tony said sing songly and I smiled.

"Alright and Tony, when you get up there-"

"I know I know, stick to the cards."

I caught the title on the front page and smirked remembering me and Tony's conversation in the cave, "If you want but just keep in mind, Black Sabbath had it right all along." I took a few steps backwards and winked at him quickly before turning and walking but loudly humming the refrain to the song Iron Man.

"And here is Miss Stark to answer any question you may have because, like I said, Tony Stark will not be answering questions."

I put on my press smile and walked past everyone to where Rhodes had moved from the podium, "Hello there everyone, I understand that the behind the scenes of Stark Industries is kept very down low so any questions we have will be answered now."

They all moved at once and I chose just one, ignoring the woman in the front row because she was annoying.

"Miss Stark, many of your engineers said they received contradicting orders from you and Obadiah Stane before being forced to work on a classified project, any comment?"  
I took a deep breath, no news of Obi trying to take over is supposed to be confirmed, "I had been using the engineers and he came in and told them all to go back to work. Did he over rule me, yes, but he had that power. Next question?"

"Miss Stark, is Mr. Stark truly recovered from his traumatizing event?"

I leaned forward, "Can you please define recovered for me?"

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"No I'm questioning your word usage, recovered most likely means is he clinically sane. By which definition, yes, he has truly recovered. Next question?"

"Miss Stark, where were you when the incident at the industries happened?"

"I was with a visiting friend, Bobbi Morse for some drinks at the bar." She would lie for me.

Questions continued and when I felt they were dying down I spoke finally, "And now I move aside for my brother to make you all aware of his perception of the night." I took a step back and to the side as he came up.

"It's been a while since I was in front of you all, I think I will stick to the cards for this one." The crowd laughed a bit and Tony looked back at me and I winked.

Then, Blondie the annoying spoke up, "Mr. Stark you can't actually expect us to believe that was a body guard that conveniently appeared despite the fact that-"

"I know that it's confusing but it is one thing to question the initial statement and another thing entirely to speculate that I am a, a superhero." Oh Tony.

"I never said you're a superhero." See, blondie the ANNOYING. Wasn't this a no question thing?

"You didn't." Tony was tripping over his own words, "Well good, cause that would be unrealistic and …" I kicked his calf lightly reminding him that he was losing it, "Fantastic." Tony, me kicking you means come up with something the press likes! "I'm just not the hero type, clearly, with this, laundry list of character defects, numbers of mistakes I've made, many of them public-"

He was projecting. I had to study Sigmund Freud for a week and knew him like the back of my hand and this was one of the one things he talked about. Tony felt this way about himself and being him, felt the need to say them upfront. Course I tell Tony that and he would scoff.

Rhodes stepped in front of me for a moment and whispered, "Stick to the cards."

Tony shooed him off and continued holding up the cards and I began tapping my foot to the beat in my head, "Truth is," Tony's hand drifted down and I smirked, "I am Iron Man."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

A month passed before I actually made it back to NYC and when I did it was only for three days before going back to Cali. We had started completely from scratch with the company and hired all new people for the sake of loyalty and with that comes a lot of work.

Sometime in late April I was finally caught up with Tony and Pepper and Jon enough that I felt I could leave my job for a while. I got on the flight out of Cali before getting the call from Coulson, "Jenny? Reroute yourself, I need you in New Mexico."

He sent the summary of the case report to my phone and I told Rhodes where to fly to.

The plane touched down and I saw Clint waiting with a silver car. Grinning I shouted down, "Ready to get hammered?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hey everyone! THanks soo much for staying on this long and i promise iron man 2 will be shorter so we can get to the avengers ;) But the vote will end 10.21.12 - this is the day the Thor chapter comes out and then if the vote falls the way it is leaning we will have some fluff before a third of Iron man 2 comes out. If you have any questions for me please go ahead.  
But really THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH you are all wonderful! **

**Achlys: Thank you soo much for a review after each chapter! I love reading them and knowing what you think!**

**Ali: Rant all you want haha i love hearing it and now that you mention it he is sort of like bob the builder... i may use that ;) And thanks for the vote, i agree. its like fire and water, together it works.**

**dancergirl16161: Yay! I sort knew that but thank you for confirming :) i try to keep up with both the movies and the comics and yea Clint and Jenny would definitely be ... fiesty ;)**

**Kat x2:Thanks for your vote! (Thank the wig girl too!)**

**ZabuzasGirl: I try to update as soon as i can but sometimes i loose track of the days! Thank you for reminding me tho!**

**Angelwomon: Thank you for your vote and yea Jenny is outgoing and flirty enough it could work **

**AnimeLuver2323:Thank you! and i know i felt sad writing of Peggie just because i had to form a bond between the two and then.. cut it :( but it did help Steve so it was for the best. **

**ccgnme: Thank you! I try to make everyone happy :)**

**CherryBlossomTrinity:Thank you for reviewing and Im sorry :( has it gotten better or is it still choppy?`**

**EastAngels2009: Thank you!**

**Isabella95: Thanks for your review! I hope you are still reading and we will have to see ;)**

**Fantasy-Mania31: Thank you, i try :)**

**paulsgirl123: Thanks for the vote and im glad you like it :D**

**WolfDarkfur:Thanks! I tried to make them as realistic as possible**

**moon82993: See thats the problem if i make it Steve/Jenny because Tony will be like scarred for life that his sister is with a seventy year old.**

**Laurafxox: THank you for the long review -i love hearing opinions! :P (And sh.. but i agree ;) )**

** .Uchiha: Thank you!**

**tardiswing: Thank you and i hope you made it this far :P**

**Maddiepattie:Im glad you like it!**

**sashaxh: Can you keep a secret? Shhhh... should Jenny ever walk down the aisle at that time point, Fury may be walking her down (Fatherly)... him or Tony**

**Vixen fox: Thank you and yea i was sad at that too :/ it was difficult to write but i hope i did it justice**

**Fyen:Thanks for your vote and they would be cute **

**Cathie Cathie: mmm is jenny going to be in the avengers iniative? good question.. what do you think ;)**

**maruaderlove: Thank you and ofcourse! I just have to figure out who...**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Thanks again to you all, I love you all and love to hear from you 3  
I will try to do the replies after every chapter from now on but and if i forgot anyone i am sooo sorry **


	10. Thor

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

A month passed before I actually made it back to NYC and when I did it was only for three days before going back to Cali. We had started completely from scratch with the company and hired all new people for the sake of loyalty and with that come a lot of work.

Sometime in late April I was finally caught up with Tony and Pepper and Jon enough that I felt I could leave my job for a while. I got on the flight out of Cali before getting the call from Coulson, "Jenny? Reroute yourself, I need you in New Mexico."

He sent the summary of the case report to my phone and I told Rhodes where to fly to.

The plane touched down and I saw Clint waiting with a silver car. Grinning I shouted down, "Ready to get hammered?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Pulling into the base, in the middle of nowhere, at sunset that Shield had set up I was amazed at all the precautions. The cameras were everywhere, the barbed wire fence and guards patrolling, "Coulson go a bit over board?"

Clint chuckled with his sunglasses on and shook his head, "After all this time and you are still a newbie."

I stuck my tongue at him childishly and smiled, "I'm just saying, it's like a bad joke; 'How many Shield agents does it take to protect a hammer?'"

Clint laughed at me as he parked the car, "Shield never really understood jokes anyways."

We got out and I straightened my white sunglasses, I felt much placed with my black dark jeans, brown cowboy styled boots and light colored tank top.

"So what's the full story on this exactly?" I asked as I followed Clint into a structure that held eight agents all with their eyes glued to screens and headsets on. We went straight into what looked like black tunnels with metal piping frame.

"I put the full report in your trailer for a bit of light reading." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes knowing anything I read is light reading, "There is also a very fashionable shield uniform. Coulson just came back from halting a woman who had looked into this before us, and he made sure she stops."

"How did he do that?"

"Taking all her information brought it back-"

"That hardly seems fair." The tunnel was circular around a spot of ground that in the center of I saw a giant silver hammer, like something out of a story book.

Clint pushed me forward with a hand on my back after I apparently had stopped moving, "Life isn't fair."

I shrugged, "I suppose but still it's her research and we can just take it?"

Clint didn't reply as we went back through the tunnels leaving the hammer and got out from the tunnels then. I saw the trailers that littered that area and the numbers that each was given, Clint took his hands from his pockets and handed me a key with a black chain on it, "Number 3 is yours, I'm number two and Coulson is one, so if you get scared of the dark…"

"Coulson is there for me?" I remarked smirking and he glared jokingly.

"Where am I?" I heard the voice of none other than the men himself.

Turning I smiled at Coulson fondly, "Coulson! So nice to see you."

"Agent Jenny, always a pleasure." He held out his hand and I recognized the comm unit as I took it, "This will be on at all times, get used to hearing a second voice." I nodded putting it into my ear.

"Sounds good, what do you need me to do?"

"Read the file, get back to me and then you are on call for the night." Right, I have a job and a boss and its weird.

"Okay then, I'll get on that." I could still see the car we drove here in and I turned to go there and get my bags, "Wait, Clint keys?"

Clint pointed at me before taking them from his pocket and throwing them, "You want help?" He asked and I shrugged.

"If you want." He nodded to Coulson before following me.

We got all of my stuff and he helped me take it to the trailer I had been assigned, "Thank you I appreciate it and what are you going to be doing?" I put all the bags I had meant for NYC on the top bunk and my everydays at the end of my bed for now.

"On call, we are on what Coulson likes to call reserves, a just in case clause."

I picked up the tan file folder on the marblish counter, "Wonderful, so if all goes well we can relax?"

Clint laughed, "Things never go as planned but yes, and be careful, the days may be scorching but the nights are cold as hell."

"Dually noted." I hated cold. I liked the cold weather but I didn't like being cold.

I was leafing through the file but heard the com flicker on, "Barton, get up and make the perimeter secure before night falls completely."

I looked to Clint who was presently going through my kitchen, he rolled his eyes dramatically and took with looked like hostess cupcakes from my drawer, "Coulson gave you all the good food…" I laughed and nodded.

"Take them, do me a favor."

He left with a smile and I read the file twice and then skimmed for a third time. Once I had finished I threw to file back down and inspected the uniform that was by the file. It was two pieces and shoes; simple tight fitting pants, a black tight top and a pair of black trainers as well. The material reminded me of under armor and I put the pants on with the trainers before butting on the top.

I heard thunder just starting outside and cursed myself for not packing a rain jacket that I didn't mind getting dirty. Putting my phone in my back pocket I moved to the door but not before looking in the kitchen cabinets to see I did get a lot of junk food. Smiling then I put my hair up and left the trailer in the down pour rain.

Walking quickly I went up the steps to Clint's trailer and knocked loudly hoping he'd hear, "Clint Barton!" No response came and I groaned at the rain soaking me.

Turning, I sprinted instead into the black tunnel thing, pushing the black flap doors and looking for a familiar face. I walked on the wet foam padded floors until I found the camera viewing area and saw that one of them had a black standard issue jacket on the back of their chair.

He had a head set on so I just walked around checking out the monitors and slowly leaned forward on the desk he was by, "Excuse me, may I borrow your jacket?"

He looked at me confused and I pointed to his jacket and he quickly nodded and I knew he couldn't hear me so I just took it, "Thanks."

I slipped it on but then I heard the people in this room start talking aloud and in my ear at the same time, "The perimeter is breeched. We have two men down already, all guards be alert."

My eyes were darting from each monitor trying to find the breech when Coulson stormed in, "What the hell is going on!" He ran basically into me in his hurry and froze looking my face over, "Jenny."

"Coulson."

He took a step away from me since we were so close and composed himself, "Bring him up on the screens."

"Do you want me to go after him?" I asked as they focused on a very well-muscled blonde man taking out the guards while running through everything Coulson had put up.

Coulson looked at me as though contemplating and talking into his com, "Hawkeye I need eyes in the sky, Flamel is ready to go."

"I got you sir, hold Flamel till I get there." I could imagine Clint running to the highest point of it all with his old fashioned yet new bow watching around just like a hawk… not a bad code name.

I did a double take at his usage of a code name, "Flamel? As in Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel?" Seriously? A brief smile came on his face and I beamed, "I love it! I'm immortal and a genius, it's so fitting!"

Coulson shook his head at me and I just smiled, the comm buzzed on, "You get shot, scare your brother and you are already joking about immortality, I knew we would be friends."

I laughed at Clint and Coulson looked at men, "If you would let SHIELD have some of that blood-"

"No." I answered short and simple, "But good try."

This man was literally running through people, knocking them aside like they were nothing and I had already begun noting things to watch out for and I heard Clint, "You sending more people to get beat up or you want me to take the shot?"

Coulson looked sideways from the monitors to me and nodded, "Flamel is going now."

I took off quickening my breathing, forcing my heart to beat faster and faster knowing I could push it to limits now. I ran straight for the area where the hammer was before working my way back to where I knew he was in the cameras. He was just around that corner and I slowed down.

He looked at me condescendingly, "You're a lady?"

I smiled sweetly, "I try."

He looked me over and I held my stare, "You're so small."

I smirked, "You know what they say- good things come in small packages."

He smirked back at me and I heard my com buzz, "Do you flirt with everyone you fight?"

Clint needs to shut up now.

The bigger man charged at my waist and I held my ground as he couldn't move me, instead he picked me up and I slipped right from him backwards, summersaulting to my feet.

He raised an eyebrow and charged at me again, this time I waited before stepping out of the way as he flew through the plastic and into the wet mud. I followed slowly smirking to my self.

That is until as I looked down at him covered in mud he just grabbed my foot and with no traction to keep me down, he flipped me onto my back easily.

I felt the mud in my hair and groaned. He came and reached to pick me up and once I was in the air I tried something new. He held me as though choking me one handedly and I held my breath as I put my feet to his chest strongly and pushed off. He released me and fell back. I fell to the sopping mud but got up quickly. Clint spoke, "Coulson you better call it cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

Running and diving on top of him I was firmly straddling him and he had my wrists trying to get them together but I was trying to switch it when he suddenly threw his fist hard against my face.

Not many times I have actually been punched that I felt pain from, especially not when I'm already fighting and this time I did. After the punch I felt him throw me to the ground and land a kick to my chest that had me nailed. I heard Clint in my ear faintly, "Call it Coulson."

With a deep breath I stood back up, wiping my face from the mud that I'm sure I was covered in, I spoke into my com, "Clint take the shot."

"No." Coulson spoke clearly, "Jenny, follow up with him, I want to see this."  
The man basically raced back into the structure and I rolled my eyes and moved to follow, still feeling the familiar but long forgotten sting of his punch.

I watched as the man walked to the hammer looking like thing and held it as to pick it up but it stayed still and unmoved. Walking closer and pushing the mud farther into my hair but away from my face I saw his shoulders slouch completely.

I walked down to where he stood trying to pull the hammer from the ground and saw the look in his eyes. He was angry, upset, frustrated, humiliated, embarrassed, and let down. He looked like a man who had the world at his grasp but couldn't grab it, he had lost everything and as he sunk to his knees I moved closer.

Coulson's command called everyone off as things and people went back to normal activities as I put my hand on the man's shoulder comfortingly.

I didn't expect on of the other guards to come up behind us and roughly grab the man's hands, cuffing them. I looked to Coulson curiously and he just nodded as the guard forced the man up and away and I approached Coulson, "Really? Got to kick him while he's down?"

"Same as he did to you, now go to the medic and get some ice you look terrible."

I scoffed opening my hands from fists knowing the nails would cut my skin, "Fine, but I'm not going to any medic!" I began walking back to my trailer hoping my face didn't look too bad.

I thought back to how he got a punch off on me – I didn't see the sudden strength coming and I thought I could handle it and-

My train of thought got cut off as I ran into a solid figure that grabbed my wrists immediately as my eyes snapped up and I realized it was just Clint. He was inspecting me and I looked back to the ground and tried to pull out from him.

With my heart rate lowering since I followed the man back in I had very little extra strength, and he held strong, "That's going to hurt for a while unless you get your blood pumping."

"Then let me go get my blood pumping." I snapped and he raised an eyebrow and I sighed, "Clint, I'm sorry, I just," I shook my head, "Guess I was never a fan of mud alright?"

"Yea," His eyes flickered to my chest (which yes I would normally slap a guy for doing) before meeting my eyes, "And no broken ribs this time?"

The kick had hurt but I was expecting something there so I had more cushioning to fall to, "Not one that I know of." He dropped my wrists and I just realized the look in his eyes wasn't anger, it was concern and I forced a smile, "And future reference, help my pride and take the shot."

He smiled back and I knew I had to get at least a new jacket…. "Hey Clint, you want to give me your jacket?" He gave me the are-you-kidding look and I smiled innocently at him, "Please?"

With a grudging sigh he looked around, "You." He called out to a random person walking past us, "Your jacket is being confiscated." The man looked confused but slowly slid out of the jacket handing it to Clint, "Thank you, get back to your job now." The man nodded knowing Clint must be higher on the chain of command and walked away as Clint handed me the dry jacket.

"Thanks." I said dryly but as I rethought it I wouldn't have taken his if he did offer…I'm not that mean. I threw mine to the side knowing someone would find it as I put on the warm one.

My com beeped and I heard Coulson, "Flamel, get to interrogation."

"We have an interrogation?" Clint smirked and I rolled my eyes.

Clint pointed me to where Coulson was waiting, he opened the glass door to where the man we had arrested sat. With his shirt wet I couldn't help but admire his muscles before shaking out of it to hear Coulson speaking, "You made the bets trained guards in the country look like a couple of mall cops."

I could hear Coulson continuing as I inspected the man. Okay he was blonde, he was after a hammer and had the body of a god, "In my experience it take someone with similar training to do this so who is it? Afghanistan? Pakistan?"

I cut Coulson off there, "None of the above."

He glared at me but before he could respond his beeper went off. He read it and looked back to the blonde man, "Don't go anywhere, Flamel you too." Nodding to me, he left.

I walked closer to the man whistling some familiar tune and he looked up at me in what I could only name as anguish, "So what's your name?"

He just looked at me and I sighed, "Look Coulson can be a bit difficult but anyone could see that you are no merc or soldier because that look," I pointed at his eyes, "That is a look of a man who just lost his last chance." He tilted his head as though trying to trying to figure me out and I shrugged, "That or his fiancé just walked out on him." A very small smile came to his face as though testing what I would do if he smiled.

"You can smile! I'm good with that and I get you not wanting to talk but I could help. I mean, I could try and trust me, there aren't many times I fail."

I looked around again trying to think of a fill for the silence when the door lid open and a new man walked in. He had black hair slicked back and a long jacket with a white scarf. He seemed very classy and blond man jumped at the sight of him, "Excuse me, who are you?"

The man with black hair looked at me questioningly before looking to the men on the other side of the glass who looked not at all concerned with him, "Me?" He asked clueless.

"Yes, you. As classy as you may look I don't know who you are." I was preparing for another fight knowing something wasn't right.

"Oh, um," Even his voice was pleasant, "I came to talk with my associate here."

I looked between the two men and sighed, "Give me your name and I'll let you."

"Loki." The blonde man was the one who spoke, "His name is Loki." I looked to "Loki" with raised eyebrows before nodding slowly.

"Sure, I'll just be out there." I didn't care. I honestly didn't know what SHIELD was doing with that hammer but I have learned more within the last few hours I have been here than they seemed to have.

I walked out to the monitor section and I could still see the two men but not hear them. I suddenly thought of my phone and retrieved it from my back pocket wiping all the mud off it that had gone from my slick black pants to it.

I took a stealthy pic of the two men and began my database search of Jarvis for anything on them. While that was running I stared at the man named Loki with the feeling that if I looked away I wouldn't see him again.

I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that the hammer glued to the ground was familiar yet couldn't place it.

Finally the man began walking out and I moved to follow him when one of the other guards in a suit cut me off, "Flamel? There's a visitor for the man outside."

With my eyes glued to Loki still I turned the man talking to me around and pointed to the retreating form, "Who is he?"

"Who is who miss?"

I glared at the man in a suit and rolled my eyes, "You didn't see him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary miss."

"Of 'course, I'm insane." I rolled my eyes before refocusing, "And who is here for this guy?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Coulson and I watched as an older man had collected our captive, claiming that his name was Donald and that he was a doctor of some sort. Coulson had let them go despite the false identity and I wasn't too sure but we both knew nothing good would come of us keeping him here so I gave no argument.

He tried to talk me into following them but I only had to shake my pony tail at him for him to recall that order and give it to someone else  
Progress is made by trying different things, plus if he really wanted the hammer, he would be back.

It was past midnight when I returned to my room and changed into comfy warm clothes that were dry and wonderful and I curled on my bed and grabbed my phone, "Jarvis? Any results?"

"No miss."

"Revise search, search for Loki."

I waited a second before the response came, "Loki, Norse god of mischief, resides in Asguard."

Yea sure, I just had an encounter with a god; that makes sense. Maybe I didn't see him though, my head was still pounding though I was confident the bruises were gone by now. Maybe I just imagined him.  
I could've been looking for a conversation topic and my mind found and escape that wasn't there. That makes some sense I suppose. That must be it, after all, gods aren't real and they especially wouldn't waste their time here.  
Plus what could a hammer mean to them? Like really? What god uses a hammer? That's stupi-…. Right. Well… on the bright side it's supposed to stop raining by tomorrow... oh wait, if he was that would explain the rain too…

"Jarvis, never give me controversial news again."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I woke up at nine with wasn't terrible and got dressed before grabbing my phone and walking out of my trailer. The camp was busy but I saw neither Clint no Coulson yet I wanted to tell them of my latest epiphany.

I walked around until I got to the monitor room, once there I decided to just cheat. Pressing on my com I spoke confidently, "Will Agent Bar-Hawkeye and or Coulson report to the room of monitors? Thank you."

Everyone that was in that room looked at me and I smiled realizing they all must have heard me.

It was only a minute or so before I heard footsteps bounding up the steps of this risen room and I saw Clint, "What did you need Princess?"

I caught the nickname and smiled at it, "Clint wonderful, what do you know about Norse gods?"

He looked at me for a moment before nodding, "Is that like Apollo or-"

"No that's Greek, very different. Norse gods are the gods of the Vikings that took over Rome after Rome fell."

"Never did like history."

"I skipped more than three years of schooling, I had to." Back to business, "Anyways I did my resear-"

"What is it Jenny?" Coulson had appeared and I jumped a bit.

"Never do that again but like I was telling Clint, the Norse gods-"

One of the suits interrupted me, "Hold that thought Miss- I think you want to see this sir."

I glared at the suit and looked to Clint who looked annoyed as well, "My employees know better than to interrupt me."

Coulson threw a glare over his shoulder as he looked at the screens and I just got a glimpse but it looked like, "Weather patterns, they are shifting rapidly, all centering on this one spot, about a mile from here, outside the town."

"Is there thunder?" The question came out before I could shut my mouth and the suit gave me a curious look.

"Um… I suppose yes."

"No, like is there specifically thunder or lightening? Or is it just increased wind speed?"

The suit looked between me and Coulson and even Coulson looked like he doubted me, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes don't you get it, Loki came yesterday to see his BROTHER Thor but none of you guys saw him because he's the god of mischief." Okay that came out a lot more crazy than I thought it would.

Coulson nodded seriously before looking to Clint, "Hawkeye, take her for brunch, keep her out of trouble and keep your comms on."

Clint nodded and caught the keys Coulson threw at him, "Come on Princess, it's on me, something tells me you got hit just a bit too hard yesterday."

I shook my head and was going to try arguing with him before going above his head, "Coulson!" My shout quieted everyone as Coulson held my gaze, "You know me, and you know my qualifications and my history. Do you think I would talk of gods and magic if I didn't have reasonable evidence backing it up?"

Coulson's face was stone but I knew he was deciding, "Jennifer," I took a step back already knowing with that name, he wasn't going to believe me.

"Screw it," I snatched the keys from Clint, "Next time, leave me in New York."

I stormed out and didn't hear one voice call me back so I clicked the car keys and spotted the car light up. Looking back I could see Clint talking to Coulson so I moved quickly jumping in and starting it up.

I drove off with the music blaring.

If they weren't going to listen they can look like idiots on their own! Me, I'm finding a norse god.

I drove in the direction of town and pulled in before actually pulling over in the small town and getting out. Luckily I only had inconspicuous clothes left to wear so I didn't look out of place or anything.

I walked through the street looking for that blonde ones face knowing that if he answered to Thor I was right.

I heard the comm buzz and then an unfamiliar voice speak up, "We have a Zena, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood; walking down main."

I heard it loud and clear before taking up the trail and running.

I did spot the four armored people walking down the street as if there was no big deal about it and smiled, this was too easy.

I followed them discreetly until they came to an unknown building and I realized Thor must be inside as they pounded on the door.

The door swung open and I speed walked to the door to watch their reunion.

The larger one with red scraggly hair was introducing themselves to Thor's earth friends, "This is Lady Sif and the warriors Three." Their titles sounded so official I felt like I was reading a book.

Thor had a look of happiness on his face while all his friends seemed shocked, I chose now to make my entrance, "Thor of Asguard? Correct?"

With that statement all heads turned. Thor's happiness turned to distrust quickly as he stepped forward, "What are you here for?"

I put my hands up in innocence, "Nothing bad I swear I just, wanted to know if I was right. You are Thor, a Norse god and the one who visited you, he's Loki too right?"

Thor inspected me for a second before smiling a little, "I had told you half of that one."

I smiled back, "Yes and honestly I wouldn't have figured it out without it."

It felt like there was a silent forgiving between the two of us that same of his friends asked, "Thor, and who might this be?"

I smiled at the language and thought briefly back to Coulson and Clint at the compound before making to answer, "I'm-"

Thor cut me off to my surprise, "Lady Flamel correct?"

I laughed, "Sure, but Jenny will do fine."

"She was with the people that have Mojinor." Thor explained.

I noticed that one of the women that was normal among them stepped forward, "You took my research, I had everything right there!"

The younger woman however was looking at me quizzically, "Flamel?"

In my life I have gotten very relaxed around accusations and so shrugged, "I actually was in a plane about to take off from Cali on my way here when that happened but I will admit that it disturbed me to know we had done this." Yep, diplomatic, "And yea, that's my new name."

The woman scoffed and the younger one nodded impressed, "Sick name."

Thor looked too happy to damper the mood now that his friends were there and he knew I wasn't a threat, "So, still willing to help?"

Smirking I nodded, "Of 'course. And-" My words stopped when I saw from the corner of my eye the black cars coming quick and ride through town without stopping before seeing where they were running to, "Was there anyone else coming?"

The newcomers shook their head at me and I sighed, "We have trouble."

They all moved closer to the door for a better view and I even took a few steps out side as it looked like a tornado touched down and then just as quickly as it came, disappear.

Hearing my comm buzz I listened intently, "Flamel, did you make anything new I should be concerned with?"

I leaned into my comm as we all moved outside, "Nothing, but don't challenge it, you don't stand a chance." People all over town were getting out of their homes to watch this spectacle and I watched on the horizon for any sign that they had listened to me.

At the first sight of the yellow on the horizon that looked vaguely like an explosion I leaned into the com and shouted, "Coulson!"

"I'm here Jenny." His reply was short but I sighed in relief either way.

Thor had taken charge with his group, "Jane you have to get out of here."

The woman who insisted I took her things turned towards him shocked while the redheaded/bearded god looked proud, "Thor's going to fight with us."

I raised an eyebrow and Thor quickened to correct them, "My friends, I am only a man and will get in the way or maybe get one of you hurt. I can however get everyone to safety."

"Well if you're staying so am I." His presumed girlfriend Jane replied.

Thor looked to me, "You have a car?"

I nodded.

The older man, the one that had picked him up from us, was named Eric and he moved right away, "Lets get going then."

"We will need time." I spoke up looking to the gods.

The female one, Sif nodded to me, "We will take care of that."

I nodded back before starting to gather people. I started the truck and the other woman already started pointing people to it. I shouted for people to evacuate as did Eric and Thor and Jane though I did end up searching the car before finding a gun under the seat.

Freezing at the sight of a giant metal suit of armor came walking down the street I realized why Coulson had asked if I was working on anything. It looked to have a face of fire and I debated taking a shot before its face literally blasted fire and exploded the gas station as I stared.

I handed the keys one of the passengers, "Start driving away and don't come back until you are sure it has quieted." They nodded and followed my instructions shutting the door and I waved before jumping at the sudden blast nearby that threw a car flipping across the street flaming, which I nearly dodged narrowly.

I wouldn't last in this fight and I knew it so I ran. Just behind the building and I found other people hiding too, mothers cradling children as though today was their last day and I hoped that it wouldn't be.

The sounds of destruction were thundering after every few seconds and the screams and whimpers from people around me. I instructed many of them to started running. They would get farther away at least. I began contemplating the possibility of the town being leveled when my comm buzzed, "Jenny tell me you got your ass out of there." It was Clint and he sounded pissed.

Prepared for his wrath I answered, "Define "there"."

I heard him swear on the other line before talking again, "Jenny, that thing could kill you."

My eyes widened as I realized the same thing, the fire would most likely kill me before the gamma could react enough to keep me alive, "It's crossed my mind." My voice sounded much more somber than I meant it to be.

"Jenny-"

A man looked at me and motioned something so I took my finger from the comm, "Yes?" If I'm going to die, I'll die polite.

"It's stopped."

Silence. I didn't hear any crash or screams.

I gave him a finger to make him wait, "Clint if I die put a guilt trip on Coulson for not telling me his first name or giving me a dance."

I slowly crept out of the alleyway from behind the building despite Clint warning me not to in my ear. I could see Thor approaching the metal thing and looked like a peacekeeper of sorts as his friends watched fearfully.

Moving closer once I saw the metal suit close his metal mask I didn't expect it to roughly punch Thor with a spiked hand. Jane ran for him and I decided it was most definitely his human girlfriend…that could get complicated.

By the time I got there the metal thing had started walking back and I knew it was no use. After a closer look, by the blood, the wound looked to be fatal.

Jane was crying desperately holding onto her love as they said things and I looked to the older man. He nodded, silently agreeing with me.

"Jane." He said cautiously stepping forward and I felt the earth quake a bit shaking us all as I turned back to see something flying. It was silver and high in the sky.

The hammer was coming back to Thor. Eric continued to pry Jane from Thor and I moved to her side quickly, "Jane, really sorry but you need to back off." I pulled her and easily moved her fifteen yards from the dying man before the thunder boomed and she froze and I smirked.

Thor's arm automatically connected to the falling hammer just as a bolt of lightning hit it and swirled around him.

He was standing proud dressed in what I'm sure were his usual clothes of metal and red. The look in his eyes was different from when he failed to pick up the hammer at the site and now I realized he was determined to do anything.

Easily he lightning shocked the metal contraption like it was nothing major and I knew I looked at the Norse God Thor, or well Powerful Alien Thor.

What had almost leveled the town, was taken down. I stood on the other side of Jane and Thor moved towards us. Jane spoke first, "Is that how you normally look?" He raised an eyebrow at her in question, "It's a good look."  
I totally saw what she meant. It accented all his muscles perfectly and made him look… well like a god.

"Now we must get to the biofrost site, I must speak with my brother."

I hadn't even heard the car but I heard Coulson, "Excuse me, Donald, I don't believe you have been completely honest with me."

Thor looked at me almost mocking to Coulson before taking up responsibility, "Know this, Son of Coul, you and I we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your alley if you return the items you took from Jane."

"Stolen." Jane was angry still and I smirked at Coulson as an i-told-you-so.

"Borrowed. Of course you can have your equipment back, you are going to need it." I smiled at Coulson, catching the job offer hidden in there.

Thor turned to Jane, "Would you like to see the bridge I spoke of?"

"Sure!" He pulled her to him tightly and she giggled as he spun his hammer.

"Wait!" Coulson spoke but was ignored as Thor took off, "We need to debrief you!"

Even Eric and the other gods looked at Coulson like he was kidding, "Coulson, it is love, let it be."

Coulson shook his head at me and Eric and Darcy looked at each other, "We can take the van."

Them and the gods loaded into the van and I stepped back with the agents, "Alchemist? You coming with us?"

I smiled at the girl who was probably around my age, "Nah, I think the big guy is in charge."

After they drove away I turned to Coulson, "If you weren't going to listen to me, I don't know why you had me here to begin with."

He opened his mouth to speak but I raised a finger, "No, nothing," I spoke to him and into the comm, "Now, let's go and pack up. This is a fight that we are helpless to."

Coulson stared at me for a second before turning to his men and pressing on his comm, "You heard the lady, it's time to go home."

Smirking I walked to Coulson's side as everyone got back into their cars and Coulson nodded for me to take shot gun in his.

All the way home it was silent except for the occasional chatter through the com and I kept my gaze out the window.

We pulled into camp and I got out to see most of the camp already packed up and I nodded with a smile to Coulson who rolled his eyes and patted the car, "We have a plane tonight."

"Alright, I'll be packing." I walked to my camper and made sure all my bags were intact and I had everything before bringing it all out to a car Coulson had motioned to.

Clapping my hands together I decided I was ready before looked to everyone else and marveled in how fast everyone moved when they needed to before wondering how I really did find myself here.

"And the princess returned." The sarcastic tone was evident. I turned to see Clint watching from on top of a truck.

He jumped down and I smiled to my friend, "Did you ever doubt I would?"

Silently he hugged me and I know he had already checked me over for marks or bruises, "I had my hopes."

I stuck my tongue at him, "Didn't sound that way over the comm."

"Distortion, it happens." I shook my head but played along.

"Clearly, the static is overwhelming." These are the clearest microphones I've ever dealt with.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I was loaded onto the plane with Clint and Coulson and a few other suits along with all our bags and I watched out the window as the plane took off and said goodbye to New Mexico for the last time, honestly hoping to never return.

Coulson sat down next to me and I looked to him, we hadnt really spoken since he picked me up because I was still angry to be honest but my anger dissolved completely at the one word he spoke, "Phil."

"What?"

"My first name, it's Phil."

I nodded catching on, "Nice to meet you Phil, I don't suppose you would like to dance?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No that is one guilt trip that I won't lose any sleep over." He got up again and I laughed shaking my head at him.

"Wait," I caught the words and spoke louder as he walked, "Would you have lost sleep over the other one?"

He looked back, "The day you die, I fear I will get very little sleep anyways."

I was taken back with a slight gasp, "Really?"

"Well how could I? If anyone could find a way to haunt me and make my life miserable from the beyond it would be you." He smirked before continuing to walk and I glared mockingly at him.

"You got that right."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hey everyone! Love you all a bunch! So I sort of noticed that this chapter is almost Coulson x Jenny  
but I'm cool with that for this chapter if you all are :D **

**Now…. ****THE VOTE**

**The results are at this moment: Clint Barton with seven, Bruce Banner with eight and Steve Rogers with thirteen. **

**I would like to thank you all for voting I really would and if your vote lost… I encourage you to plead their case, I am fairly ****sympathetic, seriously I almost rigged this to be Bruce only because of rcherangel****'s review… not kidding hahaha **

**I really prefer to make everyone happy so tell me what you all think if this continues as a Steve x Jenny! If you don't like it…. This is your chance to tell why.**

**SPEAK NOW or forever hold your peace.**

**Now responses to all those who reviewed for the last chapter-**

**Archerangel: I love this review! It's so informative and long and I love reading it! You made a really good case and I can see your point, I really can! I agree with the age thing so that's out too and I can definitely see the emotional support that Bruce could give her. And I can also see how Clint would fail at that category due to his job and emotional detachments. And I can see how the topic of Mr Stark liking Steve can come up as a difficult thing to get over but at the moment it looks like I'll be working that out :/ Please I beg you to give me a chapter or two to convince you or give me a review or two to convince me.**

**Vixen fox****: Thank you! I figured there was a gun in play and I needed someone to get shot, who better than the main character? :P Plus it shows how far her abilities have come. **

**AnimeLuver2323****: I wanted to get it all in and I was typing quickly so yes I did shorten it a bit just to keep it fresh and moving at a good pace **** And Yea, I like her as a Jedi too**

**Whoever reviewed as a guest: THANK YOU! **

**Ccgnme: I am glad you enjoyed it that much I figured as the last chapter in Iron man it needed a little kick to it, sadly this one is probably a letdown in comparison but in this one the battle is really not for human but for gods and I needed to work with that cause despite Jenny's ego, she isn't a god (not yet)**

**Ali: Ofcourse I love rants and speeches! And no something tells me (Maybe its cause I am the writer) that she isn't the kind to watch her friends fight and get none of the action.**

**Achlys: I still am loving your after each chapter reviews! They really make me feel great about my writing so thank you! And yes she actually sort of got along with Loki, I mean she didn't threaten him… that's good for her. I'll try to make Iron Man two the background very clear in the first chapter just for you **

**Cherry Blossom Trinity: Im glad it is better!**

**ZabuzasGirl: I try to!**

**Smiles123: hahaha thanks I couldn't resist making that joke**

**Kat (and Kat): I have to agree (with both)**


	11. That akward inbetween chapter- HERE!

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

New York was a welcomed sight, I had gotten used to going back and forth so often that the four months I was away I almost…. Missed it. Strange right? But I did.

Not the hospital feeling it still gives sometimes but the atmosphere… I don't know what it is but it's just… different.

We arrived in the city in the evening, late evening but early enough for me to work out a bit before shower and bed. I opted to swim because the water felt so refreshing and it was just so slick and I loved it.

Once I got out I went back to my room and showered changing into yoga pants and a red sweater with moccasins before looking around realizing just how casual I lived here now.

I had my bed and my laptop open as I checked what I needed to before going to my phone. I had a text from Jon asking "how r u" which I responded to positively.

I turned on the news on TV knowing that if anything happened to Tony it would be on, before I heard the skype ringing on my computer, 'Tony Stark' calling.

Pressing the green button I prepared for the picture to come up, "What's up kiddo?" The image of Tony took the right half of the screen while I had plans on the other half.

"Not much lost in a fight to a god." I shrugged.

"Disappointed in you." I knew he was joking although his tone suggested otherwise.

"Well aliens that Vikings interpreted as a gods."

He smiled, "That's alright then."

I smiled back at my brother, "So, all is good there?"

He nodded but I couldn't help but think his eyes were just a little too unfocused, "Everything's always good; I was actually thinking of running an idea past you." I blamed his lack of focus on the whiskey glass in his hand.

"What would that be?"

He spoke in a grand voice, "The Stark Expo."

I nodded, "You better be drunk."

He smirked but didn't comment on that, "Just imagine it Jen, it could be huge these days! It would bring in so much support and money too."

I shook my head still laughing, "Tone, you're CEO for the next year and a half, it's up to you."

He shrugged, "Maybe less than that," Wait, what? "But Jay, seriously, you could do so much with it! You could advertise and design the area, you would love it!"

"I would love it? Tony," Okay so maybe I would like to design the layout because I like doing that stuff, "Okay maybe, but honestly, it seems like a bad idea."

"Jen! We are getting closer and closer to what is basically world peace, isn't now that time to celebrate?"

"I suppose…"

"Then you get that layout designed and send it to me asap and I'll talk to Pepper about it all."

Reluctantly I nodded, "Alright, but Tone?" He took a sip of his drink but nodded, "Just be careful alright?"

"I always am."

I nodded but spoke contrary, "No, you aren't."

He took another sip but cut if off, "What's up Jen?"

Shrugging I continued, "You are reckless when you are out there and I," Looking for the words to say I paused, "and you know I hate that you can be so … selfish."

I knew I had chosen a bad word by his raised eyebrow, "I'm risking my life for the world to be at peace so we wont have to sell weapons anymore and you are calling me selfish?"

"Tone, you are taking me wrong. It's just, maybe I'm too spoiled, but I hate that you disregard both mine and Pepper's concerns for your safety."

"I don't disregard you, I trust you. You have made most of the safety mods to the suit and I trust your professional opinion."

Shaking my head I knew he didn't get it, or he did and just didn't want to admit it, "Fine, but Tony next time you go out think about where I would be if something happened to you." He was pouring himself more and I scoffed, "You can call me selfish after this, and we already know when it comes to this I'm a bitch, but if you ever came home one day hurt or anything, the blame falls to me."

"I'm your big brother; the blame is on me for not taking care of you."

"No the blame is on you for trusting my professional opinion; the blame is on me for not being good enough."

Tony seemed to be thinking before he asked, "So you in New York?"

Nodding I looked back around the room, "Yea, it's sort of nice to get back."

"Good, well you have a month and two weeks before the expo."

"Wait, you are planning this that soon? Tony, how hasn't Pepper killed you?"

He chuckled rubbing his eye, "I think she is assuming you would beat her to it."

"I am debating it!" I smirked and he put his glass down, "Wait, what are you doing up, it's two in the morning there?"

"Oh just, talking to Jarvis, you know how clingy he gets." I knew the sarcasm but I heard Jarvis pipe up in the background though I didn't know what he said.

"Well tell him I miss him and get to bed, sitting up and drinking becomes you a bit too much."

He smirked and nodded, "Good night Jen, love you."

"Love you too." I side smiled knowing by now he wouldn't remember the conversation about his safety and as I closed the video window and then my laptop.

I feel on my bed and sighed running my hands through my hair, actually thinking. Tony really needs to stop the late night drinking, he doesn't do it often when I am home because he knows I generally hit the glass away but he still gets away with it. It's just so hard to have a conversation with him when he is like that because he is distant and detached and honestly a little out of character, less predictable.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Tony's POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Tony saw Jenny disappear from the screen and decided that maybe he could stay up just a little long as her words did replay in his head, or well some of them_. "It's sort of nice to get back..." _

He got up and put away his drink and all before going to the basement and talking, "Jarvis, pull up finances on the big screen."

Inspecting it, his eyes widened and he cursed the whiskey at this point, "Jarvis, make separate fund," he thought about the name, "Make it 33% of all income for the next year and a half, and name it Stark NYC."

"Of 'course sir, is this yours or Miss Stark's?"

Tony thought for a moment, "Consider it a present for her."

"Of 'course Sir, any date I should note?"

Tony picked up a small device from the desk and fingered it for a moment before pricking himself with the needle of it, it read 9 % and Tony nodded, "You'll know when, but if not just assume it's for her birthday."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I woke up to getting hit with a stress ball that I jumped up to, "You know how creepy it is when you are already in here?"

Clint smirked as he rolled his eyes, "Come on, we are going to the gym."

Pushing the blankets off me I continued, "Seriously Clint, there is a door that you can knock."

I got up closing the window that he left open before going to my dresser and picking out workout clothes, "Jenny, one day you will love that I can get in and out so easily."

"No, no I don't think I will," I moved to the bathroom and got changed putting my hair up. When I came out I looked to Clint who was leaning against the door arms crossed "One day you will open that window and a missile will automatically shoot at you, be prepared." I put on my sneakers as he laughed.

"I always am, you ready?"

"I was born ready." I smirked and we walked out and down the hall to the gyms and went up to what I'm sure was Clint's favorite gym and honestly I was beginning to hate it.

I was never a fan of falling and heights didn't go well with me either. Clint hung around on them and I stayed off it all as he practiced balance.

"You know you could use the practice more than me."

I crossed my arms, "Yep but I suck, so how about we go to the hand to hand gym or even shooting?"

"Afraid?" I had no response, "Come on, I'll catch you."

"You couldn't."

He spoke in a determined voice, "I would."

I thought about it for a moment; I trust his abilities but I also trust his deception, he couldn't possibly catch me if I fell, I would fall to the net but I didn't want to fall at all, "Can we please just move on?"

Clint raised an eyebrow but complied to my request anyways which I appreciated. He got down and we went to shooting which was a joy as always.  
I didn't snap the bow string on my wrist which is what I call progress. I got most of my shots in the red area which I knew was good, I even got the last head shot at the end.

Hand to hand combat I am making definite progress seeing how I beat Clint almost fifty percent now and he is trying… its strange.

I had just beat him for the seventh time and I got up and was breathing heavily as he threw me a water bottle which I took happily, "Thank you."

He nodded and I suddenly heard another voice, "Wow, you're getting your ass kicked Barton."

I turned to see the familiar red head, smiling I replied before Clint "Oh hello again Black Widow, was it?"

She nodded at me, "Natasha please and Jennifer right?"

"Jenny is fine," I quickly corrected her, "But yes, good to see you again."

"Even better that you are attacking someone else." She smirked at Clint who I threw the water to.

"I'm making progress, that's for sure, I have a terrible feeling that Clint will always be a step ahead of me though."

Natasha moved around me towards Clint, "You never know, Barton's losing his speed a bit."

Clint coughed on his water and I felt I was missing something, "Right, well—"

It was like the giant intercom came on and spoke in a booming voice, "Jennifer Stark, please report to administration now." I rolled my eyes at Fury before looking to Clint and Natasha

"I am being paged subtly."

"Have fun and try to keep level headed alright?" Clint called after me and I shrugged.

Shaking my head I made my way to away, "With Fury involved no promises."

I walked through the halls finding my way back to the official rooms of level 13 with the shiny tables. I found Fury waiting in the hall for me, "What's this about? I was training with Clint."

Fury held open a door for me and I walked into the empty room with only a table and four chairs and a tablet on the table. Fury pointed to one of the chairs and I sat down as he sat across from me.

He cleared his throat, "Now if you have anything that could be used as a weapon, please place it on the table now, I don't need any repeats."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm in short shorts and a tank, so no, nothing that I know of."

Fury nodded and started tapping the tablet before swiping it off to me. It was a profile on Bruce Banner, "The army is looking for him, desperately looking for him."

I nodded, "Okay and are you helping them?"

Fury took a moment before responding, "Out of careful consideration I have decided that they would not have our support."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"We have actually decided to remain neural however, and stay completely out of it should Banner be found."

"Neutrality is sometimes as bad as being accomplice."

"The council chose this course of action and we will respect it, do you hear me agent Stark?"

I looked at the picture of the man who had saved my life and also tried killing me and now I couldn't even imagine his face being green, "I hear you."

Fury seemed to be inspecting me though I wouldn't meet his eye as I read the tablet, "Agent Stark, I can't have you going rogue."

I looked up, "Rest assured, Agent Jennifer Stark will respect and follow the council's instructions." Fury and I stared down before I smirked and got up, "Is that all?"

He nodded slowly and I pushed the tablet back to him before walking to the door, "Agent Stark," I turned back, "This is over my head completely." His eyes almost looked regretful and I shrugged.

"I know what it's like to be the boss, now I'm getting used to being the worker." I continued to leave the room and didn't say anymore until halfway down the hall, "Then again, not a fan of change."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Knocking on Steve's door I had at least seven books piled on my arm. He opened the door and smiled, "Jenny, long time no see!"

He immediately took the books from my arms and I let him with a smile, "I've been busy making a comeback, and to be honest I sort of miss you, and everything here of 'course."

Walking into his room I looked around to see that nothing had really changed and I shuddered at the white furniture and walls as he set the books down on his bed and I stopped only a step or two in the room smiling because I knew he was still very uptight with properness and he refused more than once to walk any further than this into my room. "It's nice to have you back but what are all the books for?"

"Just some things to catch you up." I still wasn't sure if he wanted me to walk in more so I continued looking around the room smiling.

He shook his head, "Jenny, we talked about this, I don't think I'm quite-"

"No, Steve, I know you are apprehensive but you need to be filled in, time isn't stopping."

Steve was staring at me with a sort of pleading look and I sighed, "I know this isn't something you want to do but please," I took two more steps into the room, "Do it for me?"

That phrase shouldn't work but Clint came pretty close using it, so I figured why not.

I didn't expect Steve to pick up a brown spined book from the bed, "So, what's 'The Parallel Journeys' about?"

My smile frowned a bit and I shrugged, "Well that is more about the war in general and as most war books are it's sort of depressing, and I thought you could either read that or my personal favorite, 'The Book Thief'; I just want you to be completely filled in from that point on."

He nodded alright then so start with those two and what next?"

I grimaced, "I was thinking we should talk after each book, especially with that time period because the cruelest things that were going on during World War two we didn't even know about until it was too late."

Steve was reading the back of the book when his eyebrows went up, "'The Holocaust?"

I sighed, this was going to be difficult, "Steve," I motioned to his bed, "May I?" He nodded reluctantly and I sat on the edge of his bed as his eyes seemed to scan through the book, "Germany had placed their hatred on-"

"The Jews, we knew that."

Nodding slowly I knew to take it slowly, "Yes, we did but not to the extent it truly was."

He looked up from the book and I recognized the anger in his eyes but continued, "The Germans had many concentration camps in which held the entire German Jewish population; nearing the end of the war Hitler gave the final major command and the prisoners began to be executed by the hundreds." Steve looked back to the book although I knew he wasn't reading, "Prisoners were killed in mass numbers; shootings, starvation, the worst were the gas chambers. By the time Nazi Germany fell over six million Jews had died at its hands."

Steve closed the book with a snap and I know anger enough to know how to handle it as I waited for him to speak. His eyes were closed but he asked, "How?"

"Germany had gotten too powerful, and the idea of this massive killing had seemed too inhumane, too vicious for anyone to see it coming. After the war any surviving crucial members of this plot were put on trial and convicted for their crimes. In addition steps were taken to ensure that this act of genocide would never happen again, however in this world of prejudice it's difficult to truly ensure this."

Steve threw the book next to me and shook his head, looking m in the eye he said, "I'm not reading that."

I sighed, "Steve-"

His tone rose to a dangerous level, "I don't want to read that." I jumped a bit at the suddenness but nodded.

"Then you don't have to." I got up slowly and walked back to the door, "If you want to talk, you know where to find me."

I closed the door and I knew he was angry but I also knew that he really couldn't do much about it so I figured he'd be in the gym shortly. Right now, I needed some food and no way I was staying here to get it.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/3****rd**** person POV\/\/\/\/\/\/  
{{A/N Im doing that thing where you only see the conversations and some little scenes because it makes time go faster and she has two weeks to spend here so I need to keep it moving}}**

"I so beat you!"  
"Okay no, I let you win."  
"No way, Natasha did he let me win?"  
"That was completely fair."  
"Told you!"  
"Thanks Tash," Sarcasm, "and fine you beat me, now let's see you walk the high rope."  
"Shut up."  
"That thing? Have you never been on it?"  
"No I have but never actually let go of the edge and tried walking."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause Jenny, the girl who can make nuclear bombs out of things found in the garbage is afraid of heights."  
"Shut up Clint, I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling."  
"You can only wait so long before time runs out Jenny, face your fears."  
"Actually Jenny, falling doesn't hurt."  
"The quick stop at the bottom might."  
Clint glared at Natasha and I smirked muttering, "Yea, well I've done both; didn't like either."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

A knock on the door, "Hello, oh Steve, come on in."  
The gentleman only takes two steps into the room with his hands clasped in front as always, "Hey Jenny, I just came to return a couple of the books I finished and ask what was next."  
"I thought you didn't want to read 'Parallel Journeys' or the 'Book Thief'?"  
"I didn't but I found them both educating and while depressing sort of good."  
"Alright then well next I was thinking 'One minute to midnight' then 'the October Sky' they sort of relate but not really."  
"Sounds good and uh Jenny?"  
"Yea what's up?"  
"Thanks again-"  
I smiled, "Steve, what else are friends for?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"PHIL!"  
Sighing, "Yes Agent Stark?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"There's a cafeteria around the corner, go ahead."  
"No that food is terrible."  
"Alright well I'm sure you can afford to eat out."  
"Yea but I don't want to go out, it's raining."  
"Well then, try the crackers in the hall, they get shipped in."  
"Oh come on, you don't want to go get food?"  
"I have work to do."  
"It's on me, you can chose any place in the city, I just need food."  
"Then you could go on your own."  
"Phhhhhiiiiiiiill! It's boring by myself."  
"Aren't you interesting enough on your own?"  
"I can only talk to myself for so long before people think I'm mental."  
"Jennifer, I can't join you for dinner, it's inappropriate."  
"No, me making out with an employee in the hall is inappropriate."  
… "I have a bad feeling that if we don't go for food you will take that as a challenge."  
A shrug.  
"You are bluffing."  
Another shrug.  
"Food it is then."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**This is only half the conversation **

"Miss you too Jon, things are going well though?"  
"No Jon, I'm here for another week still, but seriously are things going well?"  
"Well you can tell him that he will have it the moment I step off the plane."  
"Yes you can tell that to Pepper too, I'm arriving at noon that day so me and Tone will no doubt visit the industries."  
"No you cannot form a party."  
"Jon if you form a party I am firing you."  
"Jon if you form a party I am burning your designer suits."  
"Good, glad you could see it my way, lunch sounds great."  
"See you soon, luv you too."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Hey Steve, how do you feel about shopping?"  
"Not really my favorite, why?"  
"Mh, I need clothes and food but I can't bring myself to actually go shopping."  
"Don't all dames like shopping?"  
"I do, I'm rich, I should. But I like it more with Pepper or Bobbi."  
"Who's Bobbi?"  
"Clint what are you doing here?"  
"It's the gym?"  
"Right, well she's just an old friend and Steve we agreed, dame is just for me."  
A shared smile, "Of 'course, my bad."  
"Much better and yea I should just go shouldn't I? Clint? You alright?"  
"Fine, I think I'm done for the day, tomorrow you are going on the high rope!"  
"Nope!"  
"There's a high rope?"  
"Yea, didn't you know Steve? This place is full of surprises, once you think nothing else will get you, it will, whether it is the things or the people."  
"Speak from experience?"  
…. "Yea, can't say I can see me ever not being angry at Fury." A laugh.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Fury! Please!"  
"No, it's not needed."  
"That's what you think, have you ever actually eaten any of it?"  
"Have you?"  
….. "No but would I take one of your agents to dinner just to avoid it unless I truly believed the food would be bad?"  
"Jennifer-"  
"What is it with you and Coulson always calling me that?"  
"Jenny, the food isn't one of our main concerns here."  
"Maybe it should be!"  
"You must be so bored right now if you are arguing with me about this, why don't you go to the gym with Barton or talk to Steve about history?"  
"I've already gone to the gym with Clint this morning and he tried to get me on the high rope for the seventh time, and I just went for a walk with Steve."  
"And now you are arguing with me?"  
Crossed arms, "I could blow this place with no evidence left behind."  
"Yea but all your stuff is here."  
"Hate you."  
Fury chuckled walking away, "Always will."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"IS it really proper for-"  
"Steve, we are watching the Sandlot weather you want to or not."  
"I cant see-"  
"I have the big screen and popcorn."  
"So you went shopping after all?"  
"Yep; I got popcorn, water bottles, candy, sugar, rice, bread and butter."  
"Good for you, and I still don't see-"  
"Steve, sometimes new things are different but they aren't bad. We can hang out in my room and it's a great movie."  
….. "You have popcorn?"  
"Loads."  
… "What time?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Jenny! Never thought I'd see you here."  
"Clint dragged me, and no I don't intend on eating anything."  
"It's free, doesn't that make everything better."  
"Nat, it makes it cheaper not better."  
"Was that meant as an off insult?"  
"No, simply a comment based off observations."  
"I can see your point the food here is terrible."  
….."Screw it, I went shopping, I'll make toast."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny's POV\/\/\/**

It was a normal plane ride home. I was sitting on the couch doing my Advanced Calc homework while my mp3 player played music in my ears. The familiar black haired man read the newspaper on the couch across from me, his gin glass on the table in front.

I didn't try to make contact with him although I did take one ear plug out as I looked back to my notes.

He put down his newspaper and ran his fingers through his black hair. I looked up briefly to see him take a sip of his drink and stand walking off most likely to give instructions to the pilot. I ignored it looking out the window for a second to appreciate the sight of the white fluffy clouds that I had grown to love looking out at.

A sudden jog of the plane threw me sideways on the couch and I gasped at the change of speed. I threw my mp3 player on the ground roughly with my notebook before standing angrily only to fall back down.

With a deep breath I stood again focusing on my balance with an arm extended to the lower coffee table in case I fell again. Once confident I began walking forward toward where I had seen him go but another sudden blast sent the plane twisting and I fell straight sideways and hit the side of the plane in pain.

A scream of mine echoed through the plane and I felt completely alone until I heard my name being called, "Jennifer! Jenny!"

I rolled over sat up wincing as the side of the plane was now the center of gravity, "Mom?"

My voice was shaky and I winced again as my mother helped me up, pulling me into a bonecrushing hug, "Oh thank goodness you're alright." She pulled me at arm's length and put he hands on either side of my face, "Just a few bruises," She muttered before shouting out, "Howard! Where is that man? I'll be right back Jennifer, right back."

I nodded and stood with her but watched her go to the front of the plane and just disappear behind the clasping shut door when another jolt happened.

This one sent my head spinning.

My head…. or the plane.

I was kept where I was due to centrifugal force but I heard shouting from the front of the plane. I felt the heat coming from there too, it was blistering. I couldn't make out who or what they were yelling but I held my wrist and kept my feet planted as I lay on the metal and screamed on the top of my lungs, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAD!"

The seconds seemed like years as I waited for a response and I closed my eyes wanting for the dizziness to go away and it was not long after that I heard the low voice, "Don't close your eyes, it'll get worse."

Forcing them open I saw my father at my side, "What hurts?" I couldn't find the air to talk but I patted my left wrist with the tears burning at my eyes, "Tried to catch yourself, huh? You tried." He grabbed my forearms tightly, "Push yourself down, or let yourself fall, up to you."

I nodded and looked around trying to get a better grasp on reality before acting but only managed for a second before making a split decision. I pushed off from the wall just a bit and felt gravity act instantly and pull me to the back of the plane against the fallen objects that had also fallen this far. I realized from here that there the plane was spinning.

The plane was spinning down, fast and me and my parents were still in it.

My father worked his way down using the furniture but soon landed next to me but ignored me as he moved to the sideways window and looking out.

I didn't want to even think about that view anymore, the plane was falling and it was over.

"Dad?" I sat up on the balls of my feet as I searched through the objects around me that included my notebook, cell phone, mp3 player, a blanket, a few decorative pillows, and the fire extinguisher that had fallen off the wall though I could now see the flames in the front of the plane too, "Dad? Where's mom?"

He didn't respond as he pulled open a now sideways hatch to reveal a sideways med kit and parachute package. He quickly grabbed the parachute and threw it to me, "Put that on."

"I don't-"

"You're my daughter aren't you? Figure it out!"

I was used to his snapping and quickly strapped on my parachute although I didn't see another one, "If we are getting out thoug-"

"Jennifer, put on the parachute."

I tightened the straps and watched as he lugged out the med kit and let it fall with a thump. I dared to move to the window and looked out only to see us much too close for comfort.

I felt the strong gust of wind before I turned and I became so grateful of my roommate for making me put my hair up. The shaft had pulled completely out and my father stood there in only a dress shirt now and looked to me, "Come on."

I hurried over there and once again my breath caught in how close we were, "But there isn't another one, how are we getting to ground without-"

"Jennifer Stark, look at me, there is no we. Now either you are jumping or I'm throwing you."

His tone was one I was used to but even the sight below me didn't waver my determination as the tears in my eyes came back now, "Dad you cant expect me to go-"

He lowered himself to my level and said firmly "Jennifer, look at me, there has never been a we, not really. So I want you to go, even if I have to make you." After this only a second went by before he picked me up and I screamed but he simply lifted me to the level of the opening and I crouched to fit though looking out of the plane scared me to death.

I looked back in, "Dad," I choked, "Don't."

For the first time in my life I heard the words every child usually does, "Jennifer, I love you," then I heard the words I knew, "now jump."

His voice didn't waver, it was still firm and I was shaking as a sob escaped my lips before the smile disappeared from his face and I turned looking out once more.

This time I didn't look back as I felt the unexpected force on my back push me forward and I fell ungracefully out of the hatch and into the air.

Wind burned at my eyes and my hands shook, feeling for the pull string to enable the chute.

The forest below me was approaching fast and I knew the consequences of what would happen if I didn't find the handle.  
For the first time ever, this knowledge of my own smarts wasn't comforting.

I finally felt the plastic handle and pulled heavily hearing it billow out above me and my speed halt greatly but still the forest was too close and I tried curling up expecting the branches to hurt.

The first branch hurt the most, then the second, and the thir-

"JENNY!"

I jumped so high I fell off my bed with a thump on the ground.

"Whoa, nightmare?"

I looked around digging my nails into the carpet and blankets surrounding me on the ground as I felt the water in my eyes and took a deep breath, "Berber, white, green, bed, light on, cold, window, Clint, door closed, early-" I began muttering and was cut off.

I felt the hand on my shoulder and I jumped again, "Jenny, are you okay?"

Inspecting his face I continued my murmuring, "Blonde, short, black clothes," I snapped it all into place. I was in my SHIELD room and it was early and Clint had come in through the window again. I looked into his eyes, "You came to see if I want to go to the gym this early?"

Reluctantly he nodded, "Yea I thought I'd drag you there before you left, are you sure you're alright?"

I resorted to my press smile as my breathing became controlled, "Fine Clint, don't worry." I got up quickly to find my legs shaking and my smiled faltered.

Now I was watching as Clint walked on the high rope and I stood on the high platform holding onto the railing, eyeing the few others on the other high balance equipment of the gym. "Clint, can we please move on?"

He jumped off the rope on to the platform next to me with a smirk, "Come here."

I kept my eyes on his, "Hell no."

He moved a little closer, "Either you jump or I'll push you."

"_Jennifer Stark, look at me, there is no we. Now either you are jumping or I'm throwing you."_

"NO." My voice was loud and my head shook furiously and I could feel the metal railing becoming pliable under my hands. His eyes were wide and I realized how sudden my snapping may have appeared, my voice lowered, "No, please."

He took a step back inspecting me and I knew I had done something wrong, "Why are you afraid?"

"Falling is a completely rational fear; the stop hurts at the bottom."

"You have been shot before!"

I forced my grip to loosen, it was completely different. Sparing a glance I saw the railing to be deformed from my grip before looking back to Clint, "That's apple and oranges in my book Clint."

"Fine," His arm were up innocently, "You're alright, we can go a shoot or whatever, ladies first."

Sighing I released air I didn't know I was holding and stepped towards the ladder going down.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Third Person POV\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Those in the shooting gym were deadly no doubt. All the agents that were hitting the red zone, it was remarkable how were trained they were and even more remarkable at how they gave no hesitance should a human life stand in their way. Their eyes were trained on the target and silencers were on for the sake of everyone's eardrums.

So when a piecing scream rung through the air, one would not expect all the agents to freeze; but they did. All of them froze looking from one another as though examining the danger but seeing none.

Slowly they all went back to their weapons but not minutes later did they see their Director Fury and his pet Coulson walk through the gym determined.

One agent bravely asked as they walked by, "Sir, is anything wrong?"

"Go back to your target agent, it's under control." Fury replied without thinking and walked into the staircase.

Coulson who was following asked once almost to the next level gym, "Is it really sir?"

Fury didn't respond as he walked through the door to the sight before him.

Jennifer Stark was on the ground beneath the torn up net under the tight rope, she was shaking violently and but curled into herself as Agent Barton was trying to get her attention. There were four onlooking agents, all talking undertone until one of them saw Fury.

"Director, sir, she fell from the rope and lost it."

"We sedated her but it's already wearing out and Barton won't let us give her another one."

Coulson looked from Fury to the agents to Jenny, and stepped forward, "It's against safety regulations to give more than one shot of any medical drug within a forty minute period." His tone was bored though he moved to get a better look at Jenny.

Fury took a deep breath, he was afraid this would happen. He spoke with authority, "Agent Barton!"

The agent looked up from the shaking woman on the ground that had one hand tightly grabbing Barton's wrist. It could be seen that he already had a bruising black eye, "Sir?"

Taking slow long steps Fury walked towards the pair and Coulson asked as he was holding Jenny's wrist checking pulse, "How'd she fall?"

"Sir, she was afraid of falling."

Fury caught the lie right away, "You pushed her?"

Clint Barton had switched into agent mode with Coulson and Fury looking at him and nodded respectfully, "She said she was afraid, didn't give a reason. The best way to get over your fears is to face them."

Fury looked to Coulson who looked up at him, "One sixty even."

One of the agents in the background piped up, "That impossible, the sedative-"

Coulson took over, "Accounts for the reason her pulse isn't two sixty."

The agent piped up and Fury shook his head, "What can we do?"

Coulson took his phone from his pocket and dialed quickly, after three rings a female answered, "Tony's Stark's office, this is Pepper Potts, how may I help you?"

"Miss Potts, this is agent Coulson from SHIELD, is Mr. Stark there?"

"Not at the moment, may I take a message?"

Coulson rolled his eyes, "It's about his sister."

The new voice came onto the line almost immediately, "Where's Jen?"

Coulson smirked knowing he had been up, "Lying on the gym floor after falling twenty five feet, she has been sedated but is breathing rapidly and shaking-"

The brother was already angry, "You call me at six thirty in the morning about this! She's afraid of heights."

"That doesn't help me."

Tony in California looked at Pepper and she knew he was furious at the moment so she responded before he did, "Put her somewhere familiar, with a cup of tea nearby."

"That's all?"

Tony went back to talking, "Who the hell brought her to that high to begin with?"

"Mr. Stark, is that all?"

Tony had already left the office and Pepper responded awkwardly, "Sorry to say that Mr. Stark is unable to answer at the moment."

Coulson hung up knowing that Tony wouldn't have kept calm about this, "Agent Barton, will you take Agent Stark back to her room, gently please."

Clint nodded dutifully, "She was getting back on the plane at eight thirty."

Coulson stood back up and Fury shrugged, "You declared her mentally fit for duty."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Rhodes tapped his foot and checked his phone for the time again as he waited for the Stark heiress, "She's getting just as bad as her brother." He muttered with a groan before dialing her number.

It rung and rung but no answer came and it was only after Rhodes hung up and was about to call Tony that he saw the black car approaching. It was familiar and Rhodes leaned against the railing as the car pulled in and stopped, "You're late!" He shouted down to the car as the doors opened.

Out of the driver's side came a blonde thinner man who also looked familiar yet his eye was black and Rhodes could guess who did that.  
Speak of the devil Jennifer Stark in all her glory exited the passenger side. She waited for the blonde man to get her bags and then walked with him to the plane, Rhodes was taken aback by the fact that she didn't respond to his tease like she normally would. Rhodes took her bag from the man and left the couple to go into the plane with a suspicious glance.

After Rhodes was clearly in the plane Jenny turned toward Clint, "I don't really know when Fury will request me next time but thank you."

Clint nodded, "Yea just I am sorry you know."

Jenny shrugged, "Wasn't your fault."

Shocked, Clint responded, "I pushed you off the top level, sending you into a mental breakdown."

Jenny smirked and let out a small laugh, "Yea it is, but you kept your promise."

Clint played along, "What was that?"

"You caught me." Jenny hugged him around his neck and almost instantly as his hand touched her waist she backed off, "See you Clint." She walked into the plane waving goodbye while he stood still semi shocked at her.

Jenny walked with her best smile right into Rhodes who gave her a hesitant look, "You alright there?"

With a nod and a smile Jenny responded, "Perfectly fine."

Slowly Rhodes nodded with a raised eyebrow, "Alright, then back to Malibu we go." He could still sense something was off and turned offering, "Wanna fly to Iowa?"

"No." Jenny answered just a bit too quickly but she caught herself continuing, "No, I just took a few aspirin, it wouldn't be smart."

Rhodes again nodded slowly knowing something was wrong for sure before he went to the front to contemplate the behavior of the girl.

Jenny however walked straight the couch and sat on the ground next to it bringing her knees to her chest. After taking a deep breath she looked to the window and remembered perfectly clearly the view of that day; both the fluffy clouds she could no longer stand to see and the approaching green tops of trees. She didn't need to look again.

Tony, all the way back in Malibu had problems of his own forming, one of them was his fate coming, another was the possibility of Jarvis ruining a surprise and the third was a message left by the one person Jenny and Tony would probably kill if they had the chance. As the message played over Tony could only roll his eyes, "Hey Jenny, I know you are ignoring me and I get why but I just thought I'd come over in an hour or two and just apologize for everything face to face and get everything off my chest, thanks and call me if you would, Thomas."  
Tony scoffed, "Jarvis, do we still have land mines?"

\**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The plane touched down and Goldie and Jon were waiting and I ran towards him before hugging him tightly, "JON!"

"JENNY!" We pulled apart and I smiled before noticing Tony was nowhere to be found and I frowned.

"My brother?" I sort of needed him now.

Jon nodded, "We are going to your house now, he couldn't leave, he said he had to divert a meeting."

I shook my head, those words made no sense, "That's nonsense."

Jon shrugged, "Those were his exact words Jenny." I shook my head and got into the driver's seat and took off before another word was said.

I liked the ground.  
I liked driving.  
I was safe driving.  
I had control while driving.

Jon however was clearly uncomfortable with my speed.

I got us there and pulled up the driveway but slammed on the brakes at the sight of the blue Mercedes. I could see Tony at the doorway arguing with the familiar fit man with his now shaven short blonde hair. Jon looked from me to the doorway and I turned to him, "Hey Jon?"

"Yea Jenny?"

With a sigh I ran my other hand through my hair, "Call off Tony for me would you?"

Jon nodded and I know he never really understood what truly happened between me and Tom but he would do his job. I took my sunglasses from the cup holder and opened the door, checking my reflection in the mirror, before stepping onto the black pavement.

"Thomas!" I called from the car and both him and Tony froze and Tony began to shake his head furiously as Thomas seemed relieved.

He took a few steps toward me pleading his case and I saw Jon cut Tony off from coming over, "Jenny, thank god you are here will you please-"

I had a firm face on and shook my head, "No, I won't do anything. I am just getting home from the big city and nothing is really worth my time so you have five minutes to convince me otherwise."

Thomas reached putting a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. My flinch turned into me crossing my arms and straightening my shoulders but his hand stayed where it was, "Jenny, it's me, I know we didn't have the best break up but-"

"To the point Tom."

"But, I want to change that. We don't even have to go out; you probably have someone else but please, let me prove myself a better person. If you don't have anyone though, maybe we could start again? It wouldn't be difficult." Yea, he didn't go home bruised every night. It may be easy but it wouldn't be any different, already his grip was tight. I'd rather be single that him, I remembered my words to Natasha about the cafeteria food at SHIELD, "_It makes it cheaper not better."_

My eyes behind the sunglasses were glued to his hands on my shoulders and I responded, "You are right, we don't have to go out and I don't intend to. I intend to walk into that house and never see you again."

"Then I won't let you go in." I raised my eyebrows at the irony of that response, "I mean, hear me out."

"I've heard and Tom," I blinked my eyes from the view of his hands on me while words rung in my ear, _"You can only wait so long before time runs out…"_, "And Thomas, I'm done. You need to understand that I loathed every second I was around you, I feared the condition I would come home in and I hated lying to those around me to cover for you."

His eyes showed confusion and hurt and anger as he questioned me, "But Jenny-"

I took a step back before stepping away and past him, "Time's up Tom." I nodded to Tony and Jon who had also been joined by Happy who was looking more than willing to kill someone today.

I had walked past Tom but then I felt the sudden and tight grip on my wrist pulling me back.  
Without a second thought I ripped my hand away from him and scoffed turning back with a smirk, "What's wrong, not used to not being able to push people around?"

Thomas looking indignant and I know I had hurt his giant ego, "You're still a bitch you know that?"

I smirked, oh how quickly we go from 'I can be better' to calling me a bitch, "Why? Cause you can't hold onto me?"

He shook his head and I saw his fists tightening as I twisted my feet prepared for a strike, "You know what, I'm sorry. That's what I came here to say so I've said it." He turned and I felt that moment of pure guilt.

Just as I sighed in relief that I hadn't broken down I felt the whip of knuckles across my face that knocked my sunglasses, now broken, to the pavement as I flashed my eyes open to stare at them.

Tony's voice was stiff as he commanded, "Happy."

I heard numerous voices one of them being Happy's, "Sir, you have to come with me."

"You can't touch me!"

"Sir, you must leave these premises immediately, charges may be brought against you and-"

"Don't touch me."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and with a deep breath and using my last resolve I ran my fingers through my hair bringing it back. I knew that my face wouldn't look terrible as I answered, "Hold up," Happy had Thomas's two hands behind his back and Thomas was fuming and Tony was standing directly behind me, "Let him go." Happy looked between me and Tony and I only had to look back to get Tony's approval.

Happy let go of him but was glaring full force and Tony put a hand on my back until I moved just a bit closer to Thomas and as he rubbed his wrists and glared at me I shrugged, "You can't hurt me."

The realization had only hit me a few seconds ago as I realized how little that punch actually hurt, "I could always hurt you."

Thinking about it, "Yes you could but no matter how many punches you throw it doesn't change that fact that you are a douchebag and someone who is simply trying to desperately hold onto his last chance."

He scoffed, "Last chance, babe, you don't know how wrong you are."

I smiled, "Then scurry off, or face what you unleashed upon your own girlfriend."

He scoffed again and I didn't give him time to respond as I sent my already clenched fist into his face without a second thought and he fell onto the pavement, "Happy, he's all yours." I turned, picking my glasses from the black ground before looking to Tony who nodded to me as I walked by into the garage.

Jon was waiting by the door and hugged me but I reacted weakly, turning to look back out and see Happy forcing Tom into his car and Tony overlooking it.

I watched as Tom drove away and felt the sudden chill that I didn't like, "Hey Jon, thanks for being here but I really think-"

"Yea I understand, I'll be at the industries if you need me alright?"

I smiled gratefully at my amazing assistant as he went to his own car which he had parked here.

Tony turned back in and I looked at him. He seemed to understand without me having to speak and for the millionth time in my life I was grateful I didn't have to talk to him as he just hugged me. After a few seconds of rubbing my back I spoke, "It just feels weird, to know he won't be calling, to know that it, well, we are finally over. It's… different."

I know it sounded stupid. I know it was stupid but still I couldn't help but feel like I really did feel like I wasted my one actually functioning relationship; or well sort of. "Sometimes things that are different are new but they aren't bad, most of the time they are exactly what we need."

I hate being told stuff I generally tell others….

"And did you get that work done by any chance?" I looked up at him exhausted, "We only have a month." I knew he was joking but not really as I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Tone."

He patted my back, "Anytime kiddo." He kissed my forehead and I was a bit shocked because he didn't do it often these days, then he spoke again, "but seriously those plans?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hey everyone sooooooooo I have decided to see what response i would get if I made this a Bruce OC story because I can't truly see Jenny with anyone else but Bruce anymore. He would help her on an emotional level and be able to relate with her while being mature enough to handle whatever she can dish out and talk her through it. Also he has the brains seeing how they are both child geniuses, just in different fields (although im sure they would excel in whatever). **

**So if you read that paragraph GOOD FOR YOU!**

**So yes THANKS for reviewing! I love reading them! Whenever I get one I tell myself to write four pages that day **

Smiles123: I understand and I am just trying to appeal to everyone :/ it's difficult but don't worry ill still have clint/jenny moments where its definitely a flirtationship. And Thanks I'm glad you enjoy the story!

ZabuzasGirl: I am thinking it will be Bruce because I can see that much clearer ;)

Nienna-Elven-Warrior: I'm glad you liked it! I was watching Harry potter when choosing it and I was like YES! And her and phil are finally beginning to have to relationship of banter because it fits them both.

Guest: I know and Im sorry but a decision had to be made and I will continue a flirtationship between the two that will include their witty and interesting sarcasm.

Cherry Blossom Trinity: I completely agree, all the reviews have proven their point, no more steve/oc stories :/ So I am leaning Bruce at the moment because he has no one you know :P But yes and thank you for reviewing :D

Vixen Fox: Yea I know she was angry at them too because she is probably the smartest amoung them yet they just didn't want to listen :( but it bit them back and she won out because she was right :P (Take that boys) anyways yes I am definitely thinking Bruce/Jenny -people reviewing have convinced me ;) I really think that Bruce or Clint would both be great and Bruce would be the best!

Archlys: I love you! Letting you know! I love your reviews! If this was tumblr id put a gif here but it's not tumblr :/ ANYWAYS (My ranting of fandomstuff…) Anyways, its not so much I don't like Jane, I just didn't like the Thor/Jane relationship, it seemed forced and rushed which is strange because I love Hemsworht and Portman so I was sure to like them together. Is it weird I am considering a loki/Jenny fic now? I couldn't but I definitely momentarily debated that pairing. And yes Iron man two is the next chapter, I had to get just a bit more in before starting so im sorry to make you wait :/ But- as a hint just imagine the idea of Hammer offering Jenny a drink repeatedly and her making a fool of him ;) and yes please do polyvore! Esspecially with Bruce because that is the pairing I am leaning towards :D

Laurafxox: Right! Now you know the pain I go through with making this decision! :D lol but yes that is the way I am leaning so I hope you enjoy it! :D

Sashaxh: I am really sorry! I promise Clint and Jenny will still have their moments! There is definitely chemistry there

Ccgnme: Thanks for your support and yes I totally understand that Steve/oc is very popular and that is one of my reasons for changing. Clint/Jenny is still a possibility but at the moment I'm leaning towards Bruce/Jenny Please I hope you keep reading!

666AnimeFan666: I understand!

Ali: I know! Thor is just like a giant teddy bear that could squeeze you so tight in a hug

Charmer Mystic:I know :/ and that's still a possibility though I am leaning bruce/jenny but I hope you keep reading!

Bobthepagasus: I LOVED THAT MOVIE! So much! I really feel for you there and I really did like the idea of Steve and Jenny before I thought about it because of my traditional they would be cute! But I really am thinking Bruce and Jenny at this point but I hope you keep reading! I would hate to lose a fellow princess bride fan ;)


	12. Iron Man 2 Part 1

**This is very long…. 67 pages in WORD**

**But Happy Thanksgiving!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Well the three weeks went by very quickly and to be honest, I can't even leave the house anymore without being chased or screamed at for an interview or for tickets or for passes. Happy had driven Tony and I to the industries after breakfast this morning and we were having a meeting right now just between me, him, Pepper and Jon.

"We have basically everything ready, if Happy will drive we can go to the site which is just down the street and check the tables and all but right now every convention booth of the future is booked." Jon explained handing me a clear computer tablet file over the desk. I was sitting in his seat and Tony leaning against the side of the desk while Pepper and Jon sat in the chairs across from me.

I read over the people that bought booths and such just educating myself on it all, "This sound great and the men worked directly off my design with the site?"

Jon nodded, "I took careful watch don't worry, if they got it past me, Pepper caught them." I nodded in approval handing the sheet to Tony who seemed uninterested but took it anyways.

Pepper was organized as usual as she handed me an electronic folder, "This is a schedule of events for the first two months and please stick to it!" I realized that they had both handed me these before handing them to Tony and without comment I looked at the day by day schedule.

"No promises." I smirked noting that whatever I did was in green and whatever tony had was red; the papers looked like they were printed with Christmas in mind.

"Jenny," Pepper glared and Tony gave a clear smirk to me.

"Don't worry about her Pepper, that is, if you have those papers?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother but Pepper simply looked to Jon.

With a cough Jon pointed, "Just wiggle the mouse I have them all up."

I spacebared the keyboard of his computer as the black screen went away it revealed what looked like resumes, "What are these?"

Tony looked over my shoulder, "One of these is your new body guard."

I looked back at him, "Tony I-"

"Don't start with me, I have Happy and with all the attention Stark is getting from this, I'd prefer you have someone with more muscle than Pippin." I shook my head at Tony's name for Jon before he said, "Not that I don't love pippin."

"No worries Mr. Stark." Jon still called him that most of the time; it was strange because I and Jon were so close.

I cycled through the resumes and decided it wasn't worth fighting over so I transferred all the information onto one of the folder tablet I had and decided that would be my Expo Tablet for now, "I guess I'll check these out then."

Tony clapped his hands, "Perfect then I'll head over to the site and do you have to check out the engineering department at all?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Pepper beat me to it, "Yes, she does." I looked to Jon who was confused, "But I'll take her, Jon you go with Tony for once."

Tony and I shared a look of pure wtf before he shrugged and spoke, "Fine then, and let's get going porcelain."

I scoffed looking at Jon apologetically getting Tony's glee reference though I can't remember us ever watching it, "Tony promise me that you'll never watch Glee again!" Personally I hate that show, they are all idiots.

He only turned and gave me the L above the head sign before leaving with Jon.

I looked to Pepper, "I don't have a meeting do I?"

"No," She answered smiling.

"Thank god, I hate those, so what's this about?" We were both standing now and Pepper looked a bit lost for words which were uncommon so I crossed my arms patiently.

"Tony's been a bit different."

I laughed, "Tony's always been a bit different."

She shook her head and I recognized the seriousness in her eyes, "No, this is a different type of different. This is like reckless and conservative at the same time while being withdrawn."

I nodded going into my psychologist mode, "Right would you care to dissect that with me?"

Pepper nodded and continued, "I don't remember a day I didn't walk into the house while you were gone and alcohol wasn't on his breath. He hasn't been eating, he's hasn't had the girls over and he is acting responsible."

Continuing with my neutrality I nodded, "And by responsible do you mean he's drinking every night or-"

"No he's still reckless as hell and honestly it's scary. First he does that and now the expo and he's been out in the suit more than ever now; but he cares about the future. Stark industries itself is falling around him with a flare but he cares about the money he has and the bank accounts set up already. If I didn't know better I'd say he was cutting loose."

Thinking about it I was trying to disprove her, but then I remembered that day I talked to him over Skype in New York, he was definitely different and I had thought it had been the alcohol, I began muttering, "The alcohol could be the side effect not the root, the root probably stems to-"

"English please."

I looked up at Pepper, "We are stopping at home, Jarvis has some explaining to do."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Jarvis, override code 091305." I was standing in the middle of our garage looking at the mega screen.

"Anything wrong Miss Stark?"

"How did Tony act while I was away?"

"Almost like Mr. Stark would."

I nodded thinking about Pepper's insistence, "Are you sure he was himself?"

"No, he was like Mr. Stark."

It hit me and I shivered, Mr. Stark. Right, "That's much worse, well what would his normal day routine consist of?"

"He woke up, ate food, checked the news, drank his drink and then went out. Come home at sixish every night, has dinner brought in, drinks a bit, does some work and then goes to bed. Night terrors are still appearing however they are declining."

I nodded sounds like Tony but still something had to be off with it. I casually opened the main drawer only to shut it harshly. Open it again, shut it harshly. I needed a rubex cube.

Opening it this time to actually find a toy I saw something new, "Jarvis, what's Stark Medical Scanner?" Generally I and Tony didn't do medical things; those were usually left to our useless engineer department.

"Miss he prefers not to-"

"Jarvis!" I barked, "091305 incase you forgot who made you."

"Of course Miss Stark, it takes account of the level of toxins in your body."

Eyeing the needle I ran my finger over it before pressing down feeling the prick, "What kinds of toxins is this searching for?" Tony never worried about his level of drunkness before I never thought he would to be honest.

"Poisons."

"Not alcohol?" I think at the moment I'd rather have it be alcohol.

"No."

I sighed, "What was Tony's last measured level of Toxins?"

"27%" Again I sighed sitting down in the chair.

"How?"

"Miss Stark I think you know that."

My brow furred and I thought hard, "What?"

"Miss Stark a recording of you the day Mr. Stark and you talked in the engineering building," Tony's voice was being played and I knew there were cameras everywhere so it shouldn't surprise me that Jarvis could control them, "'Yea, it'll work till I die, the suit, if I can't trust my own company-" It got cut off.

I remember telling myself to run my own tests but never doing that. Now I paid the price. Running my fingers through my hair, I asked while my voice cracked upsettingly, "So it's killing him?"

"Slowly Miss Stark."

I sighed and I sat there. He wouldn't give it up, not now. He didn't even think about it then and now with more power in his hands he won't.

"Inconcievable." I muttered standing up.  
This is direct suicide.  
And he wasn't going to tell me.

"I do not think that mean what you think it means Miss Stark."

I sighed running my fingers through my hair, "Thank you Jarvis."

"Jenny?" I heard Pepper calling from the door upstairs and I cleared my throat.

"Minimize." All the info went down and I slipped the scanner into my pocket, "Down here Pepper, we can take one of these cars."

I heard Pepper's heels down the stairs before I saw her but once I did I put on a smile, "Did you find anything?"

"Nope, everything looks in place." I didn't need Pepper getting teary eyed.

She looked a bit lost before nodding "Right and I re directed Happy here so Tony isn't suspicious, he's go the limo."

Standing I smiled, "Sure and Jarvis, you found nothing correct?"

"Miss Stark I don't think-"

"091305."

"Nothing of interest Miss Potts."

I smirked at my IA system and if it could smirk I hope it understood this was our secret. Pepper shrugged, "I suppose that's it then, Tony's just crazy."

"We all saw that coming though." We slowly made our way up the stairs and out of the basement.

Just as we saw the black limo pulling up and were getting in I thanked Happy before Pepper asked, "What was that code you said to Jarvis?"

She was suspicious so I decided the partial truth would be the best, "An override code, he knows to tell me things but isn't used to holding you above a master."

"Oh, so Tony doesn't know it?"

"No, I created Jarvis and once I got a boyfriend that came over I wanted to be able to control him, that code made it possible." I took a glass of water from the limo and took a sip.

"I don't know how you don't forget it though, it's complex and-"

"Pepper, I memorized the sets of imaginary numbers the first time I saw them and know all the equations of the fourteen atomic structures… a day isn't difficult to remember. Plus, it's the day I met the man who saved my life and it was going to be my last day in Tony's mind; he wouldn't expect it."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

We thoroughly checked the entire site and made it all Stark approved. Jon and Pepper were patient with us and our specifics although Tony really just commented on I few, I was happy with it all.

Happy drove us home and we picked up Chinese food, our usual.

It was rather normal, sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who and eating dinner, which is except that I couldn't forget the fact that Tony was dying.

I hate places being reversed.

Well might as well bring it up, "So Tony, remember when I said I was going to run those tests on possible side effects that the reactor/suit would bring? Well I did and-"

"I know." Tony said it plainly and I gulped at his strict tone.

"Tony, please." He looked at me like we were discussing the weather, "I can't be here without you, you need to do something; give up the suit, I'll destroy it if I have to."

"No you won't, it wouldn't help much, and Jenny trust me everything will be fine. Just remember that it'll be alright and I love you okay? But you have a job now, and a company to be running soon-"

I noticed the familiarity of that speech and burst, "Shut up! You are my brother! You need to take care of me, rule number two!"

"Rule number three, we are siblings and best friends, worthy of each other's respect. You must admit that there is nothing to be done."

"You are giving up!" Tony eyed me but didn't say anything though I could see sarcasm on his face, "You aren't even trying! This isn't because you can't try; you want to be a martyr!"

He ate a bite of mien before smirking, "If you don't want the company until you are twenty one then you don't have to."

I was crushing my food box and so I slammed it on the table shaking my head and speaking calmly like any other time I was kidding, "You suck." He seemed very little concerned and honestly I can understand wanting to be the world's hero, but martyrdom?  
The world isn't worth that.

But just like Tony went over my head I can go over his.

I ran upstairs to my room and turned on my computer corner, "Call SHIELD."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Third Person POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Tony was about to get suited up when Jarvis reminded him of his antidote drink he had to take this morning. With a groan he complied adding just a taste of whiskey to mask the terrible flavor with a familiar one; Jenny walked downstairs to the kitchen and her brother without meeting his eyes.

"You look terrible, no sleep?" Tony inquired knowing she was still pissed but he was concerned.

She ran her fingers through her hair before having to stop because of the tangles, "Um, yea, I woke up early and couldn't sleep again."

Tony knew that line too well and knew normally Jenny works on her red old car of their Dad's, "The garage is always open?"

She shook her head taking a glass of OJ, "I didn't want to be down there."

Tony raised an eyebrow pretty sure about what actually happened; it was clear she didn't sleep and she didn't want go to their dad's old car, "Jay if you are having these night-"

"I'll be fine, have a nice day." Jenny's reply with so cold and quick that Tony barely saw her take her orange juice to her room.

He rolled his eyes, he knew he had messed up but nothing he can do now. He was in it till the end. "Hey Jen, did you choose yet?"

"No, I've narrowed the choices."

Great Tony thought before looking to the rules on the fridge that their hand writing so long ago. How easy it seemed to bring them up yet they hadn't had to in three years.

And with that Tony went to the garage to get suited up for a day of scanning. He really thought he did it. There was no more major fighting in the world and it was all because of him.

Jenny on the other hand sat in her room curled up with her orange juice and stared at her blank TV. She jumped when she heard her phone vibrate.

Recovered, Jenny grabbed her phone; it was a text from Clint, "Lunch today?"

Jenny got up texting back, "You in LA?" before getting dressed and brushing her tangled hair out to its good looking chaos.

'Jon and Marilyn's down the street from the movies?' Was the next text she got and she smiled shaking her head.

Jenny made sure she had everything before getting on her motorcycle knowing she was less recognizable on it, especially since people knew her to wear a red jacket and without it… it was difficult.

She drove quickly to the small café/restaurant that she had always seen but never really been in. Though as she walked up in her boots she knew why as soon as she stepped into it; it was all warm colors, with booths like the old diners. She walked in and the waitress seriously was wearing a red apron and roller-skates.

"Hello there, are you here alone or-"

Jenny scanned the diner for anyone looking SHIELD-like "No I'm meeting someone I think but I'm not sure-"

"Jenny," She heard the voice behind her and she turned to see a semi normal looking Clint. He was in black jeans with a gray v-neck shirt and he easily slipped a hand on her waist, "Can we just have a booth?"

The waitress obviously had the wrong idea as she nodded and skated away to show the two spies to one of the tables and Jenny smiled at Clint, "What are you doing in LA?"

He shrugged and nodded his thanks to their waitress as she threw down two menus, "We will just take a water and a sprite, thanks." Clint motioned for Jenny to slide in and she complied, "So heard you called Fury yesterday."

"Yea I did." She remembered her conversation with fury quite vividly and knew he'd be coming in to talk in person but she wasn't expecting Clint, "I guess I wasn't expecting to see you involved though."

Clint shrugged, "Yea well he asked/told me about it and I saw no reason why not."

Jenny was just about to answer when a new voice came in, "Agents." Fury had snuck in somehow to standing right by their table and Jenny shook her head.

"Fury, wonderful to see you." Jenny spoke in a sarcastic tone with a press smile.

Fury sat down across from Jenny and Clint, "And you Miss Stark, good to see you have fully recovered."

Jenny didn't have the heart to speak up and tell him how wrong he was, "I'm sure it is."

Clint caught her wording but Fury talked over it, "Well I have found that we actually need to have Tony pick up where your father left off here at SHIELD and Well I have found that we actually need to have Tony pick up where your father left off here at SHIELD and if this is his motivation so be it."

"He doesn't have any motivation, he doesn't want to live." Jenny muttered as the waitress brought over their drinks and Jenny found her straw more than interesting.

Fury and Clint shared a look, "To enforce a little control, we are planting two agents, other than yourself. In fact, meet your new body guard, Clove Baron." Jenny laughed and Clint smirked, "This is effective immediately and Clint will be in contact with us at all times, understood?"

"Yes sir." Clint was still smirking and Jenny nodded, "Yeppers." Fury looked satisfied and stood, well then I'm off to Nevada, how a wonderful Expo."

"Hasn't Jon met you?"

"Yep."

"Oh, this will be fun."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The opening night of the expo, the first day 'Clove' was on the job and honestly walking with Clint made me feel much more confident. I was just coming in to introduce him to Jon and Pepper as my bodyguard for any and all expo events. Of 'course we had stopped for coffee cause my amount of sleep last night was somewhere between four to five hours.

"Jon!" I smiled walking into his office and only seeing the rubex cube on his desk not nearly finished. The brunette assistant spun in his chair towards me with a phone between his ear and his shoulder. He brightly smiled back before pointing to Clint with surprise.

As soon as he hung up he replied, "Hey!"

I was getting places with the cube while Clint tried to help and I shook my head at him but I looked up at Jon's voice, "Hey Jon, this is my new bodyguard, Clove Baron."

Jon raised an eyebrow and nodded suspiciously, "Baron? Alright then, so you'll keep her out of trouble when the ribbon is cut tonight at eleven?"

"Oh shoot am I doing that?"

Jon scoffed, "Not the point Jenny."

Clint went all agent face for a minute responding, "I would take a bullet for her and Jon nice to meet you."

Jon nodded, "He seems legit, I like him. Pepper will too but she's going crazy at the moment."

With a sigh I continued on my cube while walking, "Better go see what that's about then, are you and Pepper coming to my house before the expo?"

Clint stayed right by my side as we walked and I heard Jon respond, "Yes, we are dressing to match in red because Pepper already has your brother's outfit chosen and it's all black and white. I'll be over in four hours to get your own outfit picked and makeup prepared."

I love having an assistant, "Thanks Jon!" I said as I walked into Pepper's office, "Pepper, what is my brother wearing?"

"A pinstrip black suit with a black bowtie." She answered it robotically and I knew without looking up from my cube that she was doing a million different things.

"And is he working today?"

"No, he is getting ready for the expo."

I smiled apologetically at the strawberry blonde, "Sorry Pepper, but don't worry it'll all be fine."

Pepper stopped her typing and writing to look up at me, "I don't think that way, I actually have to get all your work and all your brother's work done for this and if anything goes wrong it falls back on me."

I scoffed and shook my head getting Clint involved, "She's silly, everyone knows if something goes wrong we blame Tony."

"That always works." Pepper muttered and was still amid typing and checking things on the papers in front of her.

Jenny knowing that Pepper was busy but still listening, continued, "Pepper this is Clove Baron, Baron this is Pepper Potts." She wasn't going to slip up on his name, no this early.

Pepper perked up at suddenly noticing a new person, "Oh, Good morning Mr. Baron I hope you understand how much Jenny means to us all?"

I could see the eye roll even though Clint didn't show it, "Of 'course Ms. Potts, you can tell by looking at her."

I rolled my own eyes at his compliment before intervening, "And with that I should be finding my brother, is he at the Expo Zone?"

"Nope." Pepper answered shaking her head before going right back to her work.

"Alright then, where is he?"

"He is firing every one of your engineers."

I sighed. "You are kidding me right?" I knew she wasn't and was dreading it knowing that my brother was just being an idiot, "I suppose I should go fix that and tell them Tony is suffering from-"

There was no term to put on it. I couldn't tell anyone because the press would jump on any mention of it after Tony's PTSD order filed last year, "Stupidity." With that I turned to leave the office with a confused Clint following behind.

"Tony is firing all engineers because he's…" I instantly filled in the word dying before I caught myself.

"Yes, consider it all a side effect. He's acting impulsive which is a side effect of knowledge of dying; the dying is a side effect from the suit; the suit is a side effect from his time captured and his resources; everything is a side effect." **(A/N Shoutout to Fault in our Stars)**

"Isn't that a depressing metaphor?" I could hear the tease in his voice but I could only smile.

Soon enough we found ourselves walking into the engineering area across campus just as Tony was finishing up, "I wish you all luck in the future, good day."

I scoffed giving Clint the stay here look which he ignored and I stepped to just as high as Tony was standing on the platform, "Listen up! All of you stay where you are, keep working like you should, the details still need to be worked out, consider this your month warning before major changes are made." Compromise is key.

Tony rolled his eyes at me from across the room as he stepped down and so did I, walking right past Clint though I knew he was still in protection mode with all the people so he followed close.

"What are you doing?" I asked Tony in a harsh whisper.

He glared at me with just as much bite, "Cutting off the unneeded weight, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from laying an entire section off in a day!"

He rolled his eyes, "We don't need them anyways, and why really do we even pay them?"

"Economy sucks; you want to complain, go to Washington; Plus what does it matter to you? The unneeded weight? If things go your way you won't have to deal with it any longer and preferably I would have a team of engineers, not just myself."

Tony froze in his glaring at me as well did a few engineers walking by, now they chose to be smart.

Personally I recoiled realizing the harshness of my words and I shook my head. I shouldn't have said it, he was my brother and I don't want him gone, I want him to stay, "Tone-"

"Revisions have been made, your jobs are all secure, thank Miss Stark." He brushed past me on the way out and I bit my lip knowing I acted rashly.

Even as I turned to Clint he tipped his head, "Are you always this apathetic?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Perfecting my curls at the end of my hair I asked Jarvis, "Is Tony home yet?"

"No Miss Stark." I was putting in my four circle white earrings.

I raised in eyebrow, I was leaving in ten minutes how is he not here? "Jarvis, is Tony here but using his override code?"

"No Miss Stark, Mr. Stark is not anywhere in the house or on the property."

I nodded to myself and slipped on my heels before looking at the finished image in the mirror. I was wearing a one shoulder white breasted A-line dress with black going down to just above mid-thigh in a skirt bubble fashion. My heels were three inches black and white classic heels and I made sure I had extra lip gloss and my cell phone in my clutch. I clasped a black and white patterned bracelet on.

Rule number one of being a rich girl, don't take your wallet to parties.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs carefully looking for my brother despite my trust in Jarvis, "You look great." I heard Clint and I spun with a smile.

"Thank you, is Happy here?"

"Yea he is dropping Jon and Pepper off when we get there and then you at the main entrance when the cameras are there." I nodded looking around once more, "Pepper has to stick to her schedule you know."

"I know." I sighed and almost ran my hand through my hair again before stopping, it looked good and for now I'd like it to stay that way. "I suppose we should go?"

Clint smiled almost pityingly which made me cringe inside before nodding, "Yep we should but do you want to wait for Tony?"

Do I want to see him? Does he want to see me? He's dying and I have been nothing but mean about it though in my defense this is something completely unknown and could possibly be fixed. "Yea let's go." He will make his own entrance.

I got in the limo with the three others and casual conversation was passed as a bottle of champagne was opened and shared while I passed it along.

When we came to our first stop at a side entrance Jon pecked my cheek, "Good luck sweet, you'll do great and I'll meet you in there."

"Thanks you too darling!" I shouted out to him with a smile and I blew a kiss before I noticed Pepper taking a bit longer, "You okay Pepp?"

She half smiled nodding, "Yea, just," She took one of my hands in hers and I raised my eyebrows, "Good luck, it's really one of the first times you have had to do this without Tony and I heard that you two got in a bit of a match from some of the very gracious engineers and I-"

"Pepper," I cut her off, "I'm fine, and I face the press all the time. Also me and Tony never fight, you know that." I wish I could believe myself when I said that, though I remember a time when I could.

She reluctantly nodded, "If you say so, I'll see you in there."

With a gulp nodding I said, "See you in there; good luck, have fun!"

Pepper left and I looked to Clint with another sigh, "I hate this."

He didn't reply but shook his own head at me before changing the subject, "Do you want me to open your door? Or walk out with you?"

Right, I have a body guard now. "I don't know, which seems more appropriate?"

He shrugged, "If I walk out with you most may assume I'm your date whereas if I open your door they will understand I work for you."

"Then do that, I don't need any extra drama right now please Clint."

He smirked and with a wink nodded, "Yea we will just wait for some down time when we can unleash that you are in some secret relationship with your bodyguard who is living a double life."

I laughed at the scenario, "Wouldn't that be fun to say? The press would have a field day!" Clint commented but I couldn't hear him due to the clammer that was getting louder outside and he mumbled, "What did you say?"

He only shook his head, "Nothing Jenny just that it would be like their Christmas." I smiled but I knew he had said something else.

The limo stopped and I took a deep breath, "Ready?"

"Ready." In an instant Clint hopped out the one door facing the outside road shutting it. I took anoher deep breath and counted the seconds until the door opened.

Nine seconds.

The door opened and my press smile went on instinctively at the lights and people.

"Look! There's Jenny Stark!"  
"Miss Stark over here!"  
"Smile for the camera!"  
"Miss Stark can we speak with you?"  
"Miss Stark look this way!"

I complied to most of the requests as I saw Clint walking behind me by a few steps to stay out of the pictures. I looked from camera to camera making sure they all had their shot as I walked along with one look back to Clint he winked again at me and my press smile was almost real for a second.

"Miss Stark!"  
"Miss Stark where's Tony?"  
"Are you alone tonight?"  
"Miss Stark pose!"

I smiled brightly with a hand on my hip at the one camera before moving on ignoring any and all questions although I was missing the hand of Tony guiding me through them all forcibly. It kept me moving at a good pace whereas now I felt like I was stopping too much or walking too fast.

Finally I made it through all the initial people waiting and to the main stage path where Clint stepped in front of me clearing the path as people realized who I was.

As soon as I was back stage I looked for Pepper and Jon who were talking to each other surrounded by a crew of what looked like strippers in red underwear and then I looked for any paparazzi which luckily there weren't.

I jumped locking my arms securely around Clint's neck as he tensed up at the sudden contact before loosening up and putting his hands on my waist, "You okay?" His voice was warm in my ear but I ignored that and I nodded into his shoulder. I heard him chuckled as his hands actually went along my waist holding me there, "Well then I have no complaints." I could hear his smirk before I pulled away.

Before I could remark at him I heard Jon, "Jenny, Clove glad you made it on time."

I looked to the suspicious looking Jon with a smile, "I am always on time, if not fashionably late."

"Or just late." Clint commented and my eyes widened before realizing he could joke when it was just me him and Jon here because we all knew him.

"So Jenny it seems as though Tony has arranged his own entrance," I sparred an eye roll to Clint who smirked, "that includes them." I looked behind him and saw that specifically the strippers were much more like slut undressed versions of Iron Man.

I sighed, "Let him do it." Jon looked at me surprised, "He's angry at me this is his way of getting me back, let them go on."

Jaw dropped Jon turned and gave a thumbs up to Pepper who looked fuming with the strippers and then she looked fuming with me but I only shrugged.

"Right then- would you like to open for them?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I prefer to crash the party."

Soon enough I heard the fireworks and I knew it was starting as the girls went out and not ten seconds later I saw the big metal suit clink down on the stage.

Rolling my eyes at the dramatics of him taking the suit off and the girls dancing I planned what I would be saying.

Just as the girls surrounded Tony on stage I caught his eye which was indifferent at this point and I looked to Clint, who smirked, "Go do something you'll regret in a day." I smirked back.

"I intend to." He rolled his eyes this time as I stepped out with my microphone on.  
I whistled and it was like I silenced everyone on stage and most in the crowd except the brave few who wolf whistled.

"There she is!" I heard Tony say as I stepped more into the center and I gave the girls an exguarated look of disgrace and I heard the crowd "ooooooohhhh" before I smirked back to Tony who had his arms out and I gave him an are-you-serious look despite the crowd breaking back into cheering,

He fell into clapping, "It's good to be back." I shook my head at him, "You look wonderful Jen, doesn't she look wonderful?"  
He turned while reaching out one hand to pull me closer as the crowd grew just a bit louder and I could hear the catcalls on the left side of the crowd specifically and Tony even gave his dramatic surprise look before pointing to the center of noise, "I'll be watching them."

I faked a laugh at his threat as I waved, "What can you do Tone?"

We looked at each other for a moment and only for a second both our smiles dipped until we both heard a voice to the right "BLOW SOMETHING UP!"

"Blow something up?" Tony asked and I pointed in the person's direction, "Already done it."

With both of our normal personas back to regular behavior Tony continued with what I'm sure would be a pretentious speech, "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of peace ever,"

He looked to me for confirmation and I played along finishing the sentence as I thought he would, "because of us." He winked at me and smirked as the crowd cheered, with a fake sarcastic tone that would be just real enough to fool the crowd I continued. "I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity"

He cut me off catching my tone and not wanting me to finish, "Has a better phoenix metaphor ever been personified in history." The crowd cheered louder and I scoffed.

I whispered just low enough the mic couldn't hear me, "I got shot."

Tony dramatically pointed at me, before looking to the crowd, "We aren't saying that as of late Stark industries has risen much higher and will only get better in the next year!" I caught that.

The crowd cheered and I shook my head, idiot.

"I'm not saying that the reason an American can sit back in your lawn chair with your lemonade is because I haven't come across anyone whose man enough to take me on my best day!" He faked humility after this as the crowd screamed and shouted.

I played with the arrogant act, "Please, calm down, it's not about me, or him or even you." I looked to Tony with a smile and he nodded putting his hand behind his back.

He picked up where I left off, "It's about legacy, it's about what we chose to leave behind." His tone was sincere and I actually felt noltasgic at his wording. My eyes began to water and I cursed my mascara.

What the hell. Tony you are dying and you think to bring it up at every moment with your sister who has already expressed her dislike for the matter. JUST DON'T.

Tony looked to me and I could see the actual gears turning in his head as he walked closer to me still watching the crowd, "And that's why next year, for the first time since 1974, the brightest men and women of all the nations of the world will pool their collective resources and knowledge to leave behind a brighter future." I was stunned as he just continued, "Who better to lead and unite these people than the very talented Jennifer Stark?"

My eyes met his and I instinctively smiled as the crowd cheered for me and I heard them shouting excitedly and I shrugged, "I would be honored to work for a better tomorrow, with my brother of course." His smile faltered at my persistence he would be there and I smirked, "After all, it's not about us!"

He regained composure and put a hand on my waist again, pointed to the crowd, "Therefore what I'm saying,"

"If we are saying anything at all!"

"Is welcome back, to the Stark Expo!" He smiled at me and I smiled out as the crowd let out its loudest cheer so far and I took a few steps back with him before he stopped, "And to deliver a message from the great behind please welcome, out father, Howard Stark."

I looked surprised to the screen behind us and me heart stopped. There was the man I jumped from, the man that told me there was no we and the man I left to die.

Tony pushed me with his hand off stage before taking my hands, "Jen, snap out of it."

I shook my head and I nodded to him remembering my anger, "What made you think that was a good idea at all?"

"Which part?"

"Any of it?"

He shrugged it off and patted my shoulder, "Good job Kiddo." I gave him another look before just walking away before I started something new.

Jon caught me and hugged me and Pepper did too but she was talking into her cell phone and I could tell she was swamped, "Hey Jon could you-"

"Already on it- you go with your brother?" I nodded with a smiled looking back to Tony who was talking to Clint and Happy.

I walked over to them and Tony filled me in, "We are just going to walk once through the main building and then we are home free."

Smiling I nodded, "Sounds great."

Tony got changed in a dark button down and I just put on leggings that I had kept back stage.

It wasn't great. People are crazy. I had at least two people try hitting on me which I flat out laughed at and one person did get close enough to grab my ass… luckily Clint pushed him back to hard he wiped out on the floor. It still makes me smile.  
A couple times Tony grabbed me and pulled me with him, generally if we walked through a group of crazy girls because as much as he loves his fun, the screaming fan-girls aren't his type.  
Once or twice I'd feel Clint's hand on the small of my back as he blocked people from coming any closer while still trying to be discreet about it and each time I would pretend like it was nothing. And it was nothing I mean.  
I got to see a few old family friends that weren't creepy like Obi was and warmly hugged me when we walked over.

Finally we were walking out of the doors and I could feel the cool breeze of fresh air as we walked.  
"That wasn't so bad."

Me and Tony shared a glance, "No that was perfect."

I shook my head and looked to Clint, "Yea perfect."

"Wait, does she come with the car?" I saw Tony's object of sight and wasn't surprised to see a dame leaning against the car that I feel in love with immediately. Wait….I've been hanging around Steve too much…. Never saying that again.

"I got wheel, if no one minds?" Tony called out and looked to me and I shook my head as he took the keys from Happy and started putting the hood down, "So uh, what are you doing tonight?"

The lady rolled her eyes at Tony and I just ignored him knowing he was doing this now to make me angry.

Clint opened the side door and Happy got in but once he caught my eye he moved to the backseat and I smirked as Clint followed his lead. I stood by the passenger seat looking to Tony sitting in the driver's seat and the woman when she responded, "Serving subpoenas, Tony and Jennifer Stark we are ordered to appear in supreme court tomorrow morning at nine am."

I laughed loudly collapsing into the seat before coughing and smirking to Tony who was staring at the envelope the woman was holding out for him, "Can I see the badge?"

I nodded with a smirk still, "I agree, badges are nice."

Happy seemed to roll his eyes at us both, "They like the badge."

The woman held out the gold shining metal and I bit my lip as it hit me we were being called to court. Tony looked sideways to me and I shrugged, "They don't like being handed things, I'll take it." Happy spoke again taking the envelope, "Thank you."

Tony sped off immediately after.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Mr. Stark? Can we pick up where we left off?" Tony was talking to Pepper and I hit him under the table just in time for the next "Mr. Stark!"

"Yes dear?" He piped looking to the judge but giving me a side glance as the peanut gallery chuckled.

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"

Tony looked to me and I remembered that technically I was the lawyer. Inspecting Senator Stern I deduced he was a raised republican and that we were not going to get along I shook my head to Tony and he spoke into the mic, "I do not."

"You do not?" The senator looked between us as he realized I was telling him things.

"I do not." Tony's eyes were trained on me and I nodded to him before going to my own mic.

"Can you define specialized weapon for me senator? Vocab never was my subject." Again the people and reporters chuckled.

"The iron man weapon?" Well he has a one track mind, very inside the box.

"My device does not fit that description."

The senator spoke in a condescending tone, "Well how would you describe it?"

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is senator." Tony spoke in his official tone.

"As?"

I spoke, "It's a very high tech prosthesis." The crowd chuckled.

Tony called the crowd out, "No really that is the most apt definition we could come up with."

"It's a weapon, I hate to inform you that its-"

I cut the senator off, "Lets be honest if your objective in this scheme was the physical and mental being of everyone in this country-"

He cut me off which honestly made me angry as hell but I ignored it, "My priority in this Miss Stark is the well-being of the people of the united states of America."

Tony crossed his arms, "Well you can forget it, I am Iron Man, me and the suit are one."

I explained a bit more into this mind set, "If we were to turn over the suit Tony would be turning in himself and this would amount to indentured servitude-"

"Or prostitution, which ever you prefer. But you can't have it."

The senator was getting fed up and it gave me satisfaction things weren't going his way but then again, what can you expect, "I have, of 'course, a known expert-"

Tony spoke, "In prostitution? You're a senator, come on!" He was lightly joking and I glared at him but he looked back at Pepper who did the same.

"An expert on weapons, weapons expert." The senator took a moment to correct Tony before, "I'd like to call Justin Hammer to the stand." He was loosening his tie and I smirked, despite Tony speaking out of turn.

Justin Hammer was an epic fail in every category.

I shrugged carefree however knowing my brother would pick up on my point and make it as I said, "Let the record show that we both clearly observe Hammer coming to the stand." I sounded polite.

Then Tony finished it off, "Let it also show that we are wondering if and when any actual weapons expert will be coming." There was a murmer in the room and I smiled as Hammer gracefully took the hit by winking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Absolutely I'm no expert, not compared to you Anthony or Jennifer, you're the prodigies." Tony just looked annoyed as Hammer kept talking, "Senator if I may," He stood and walked in the front, "I may not be an expert but I know who was the expert, your dad." Despite me texting under the table and Tony looking anywhere but forward both of us snapped to him at those words, "Howard Stark, really a father to us all and to the military industrial age."

I was glaring and Tony reached under the table putting his hand over my phone and at the touch I snapped out of my glare and I looked at him and he mutely shook his head and I remembered decorum.

Hammer however carried on, as though he wasn't being rude, "But let's be clear, Howard Stark was no flower child, he was a lion. In the last six months Anthony Stark with the help of younger sister Jennifer Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities and yet he insists it's a shield to protect us from our enemies. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted I really do; enough to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this isn't Canada. We live in a world of great threats, threats that Mr Stark may not always be able to foresee. Thank you, God bless Iron Man and god bless America."

A few claps were heard and I was pretty sure I caught the wink Hammer had just thrown me but pretended I didn't as the senator spoke, "Now the committee would like to invite Lt. Coronel James Rhodes to the chamber."

"Rhodey?" Tony asked looking back and I joined in. What the hell was he doing here? He was our friend, not supposed to tear us down.

The door opened and Tony nodded to me and we stood to greet him in his dark navy suit, "This is a surprise isn't it?" I asked lightheartedly with a hint of question as I hugged him for the cameras and he kissed my cheek politely. We had all worked out exactly how to act for cameras.

Tony shook his hand, "Hey Buddy."

In a low enough tone Rhodes said, "Look, I'm here, let's move on."

"Alright." Tony said in a higher pitch innocence voice and I knew he would hold a grudge as we went back to our seats.

The senator spoke some more before having Rhodes read a specific portion of his report submitted.

"Sir a paragraph out of context wont mean much-"

"I know that Lt. just read it please."

With a look to Rhodes who looked worried I leaned forward, "Let the record show that a statement or article read out of context holds little truth value for its actual meaning unless read in the entirety."

"No no, the record doesn't need that, just read for us Lt Coronel."

I scoffed loudly, "Excuse me Senator?" The crowd chuckled and I smirked, "Can you highlight in the record that the senator was directly rude?" I'm the little sister I can be the girl who loves attention.

"And would you like that done in pink Miss Stark?" I caught the joking venom as the crowd chuckled but the smirk didn't leave my face.

"Yes maybe then it'll match all the blush and foundation you've put on." The crowd laughed louder at this and I leaned back as the senator loosened his tie again.

"Just read the statement please."

Rhodes looked to me and I nodded, not much you can do. "As he does not operate within any branch of government Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and its interests. I did however go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh its costs. It would also be in our interests to fold Mr Stark into the chain of command." The senator repeatedly tried to quiet him but he kept talking through it.

"I'm not a joiner but I'll consider secretary of defense, if you ask nice." The people laughed again and Tony added, "We can amend the hours a little bit."

The senator ignored Tony again and spoke of showing the images and videos that went with Rhodes's report. Rhodes protested saying that it wasn't in the nations best interest but the senator insisted.

I already had my phone out and software up by the time the images came onto the two giant screens.

"Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are attempts at making man copies of Stark's suit." Tony looked back at me and I had my phone flipping through finding the code sequence I needed before smiling at him and he began doing the same on his phone, "It has been inferred that these suits are quite possibly at this moment, operational."

"Hold on a second," Tony said unofficially, "Jen you want to get that one?" I nodded and raised my phone to the right screen's level as Tony took control of the one up at the moment.

Instantly the command box came up, reading Welcome Miss Stark and I smirked, "Wow we are good."

"Time for a little transparency; what do you think is really going on here?"

"If you will all look to screen numero uno," I recognized the writing on the bottom, "I believe that's North Korea." The machine/suit fell over and began shooting wildly as blood splattered on the screen and the crowd and jury recoiled at the sight.

Senator Stern protested immediately for someone to turn the screens off and I saw Hammer rise to do so but I moved onto my screen as Tony took over narrating, "That's Iran." The suit fell to the ground in a puff of smoke and then flew breaking the camera, "NO grave immediate threat here."

I found a familiar picture as I brought it up and spoke lightly, "Is that Justin Hammer?"

"How'd he get there?" Tony joked and I smiled watching Hammer squirm trying to turn off the screen. "Justin, focus up, you're on TV." The robot suit failed epically as one could hear Hammer swearing off screen, "Wow yea I'd say most countries five to ten years away, but Hammer Industries.."

He looked to me and I shrugged, "Solid estimation of twenty."

The senator hurried to try to take control back of his court, "The point is I think we are done here-"

"The point is that you are welcome, I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working, America is safe; you want my property you cant have it! But I did you a big favor, I have successfully privatized world peace! Tony stood looking to the people giving peace signs and I shook my head as they stood and clapped.

Tony looked down to me and hit my shoulder, "What more could they want? For now?" I only stood and gave him a look that screamed tone-it-down, "We tried to play ball with these ass-clowns!" I sighed before giving in with a smile.

"F*ck you Mr. Stark, f*ck you buddy." The senator spoke down and I smirked loving the feel of winning against them.

"Wonderful day Senator!" I replied as Tony blew him a kiss and put on his sunglasses, "Good to see you."

We shook hands with everyone on the way out with our usual smiles and Tony spoke to the camera dramatically until I dragged him out.

"That was fine wasn't it?" He asked and I shook my head with a sigh.

"Can we just go home?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(We are going to try doing a song inspired bit)/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/**

** watch?v=0J2OF1S3iSI (If you want to click the link, skip the ad and then play while reading… lets see how that works… it jumps around so you just have to keep reading)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
\/\/\Ronan/\/\/\/\/Taylor Swift/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Jenny's POV**

I didn't want to go to sleep, I didn't want to see that again.

I sat on our couch, not sure what to do. Sleeping wasn't an option and soon I settled on working on the car despite not wanting to even look at it**. (A/N Yes it is the red car from Captain America)**

Tony and I acted fine at the senate but it was completely different still. I just couldn't look at him and not be angry or wanting to punch him.

Putting all nostalgia aside for what was going to be a long night I turned Taylor Swift's new album and I began re running the calculations not even Dad could ever get right.

At about three forty, I sat down after putting new hubcaps in with the programming and all. It should work.

"I can't believe I raised such a girl." Spinning I was not expecting Tony to be watching me from the doorway, "I mean anything but Swift and I'd be fine -but really?"

The song changed to a slower one and I got up going to the car while inspecting it, "What do you want Anthony?"

_I remember your bare feet_

_Down the hallway_

_I remember all the times we laughed_

He walked over shrugging as he mindlessly played with a laser point, "Nothing just wondering if you needed any help."

Shaking my head I jumped into the driver's seat, "No thanks, I'll get it someday." Turning the key the engine revved and I felt the car raise from the ground as my smile dawned on my face.

_Racecars on the kitchen floor_

_Plastic lightsabers_

_I love you to the moon and back_

I pushed my luck slowly easing into the gas and just as it started going forward I heard it sputter and tried to change gears but soon enough it slammed hard onto our cement floor garage with a clank.

"Jen!" Tony shouted with concern and I shook my head.

"Fine." He was already a yard away and I got out defeated, "I think I'm done for the week, maybe I'll head to the gym."

"Jennifer." Tony looked exhausted as I looked back at him scathingly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

_I remember my blue eyes, _

_Looking into yours_

_Like we had our own secret club_

"No it isn't; and if I thought you cared maybe I would tell you."

I made for the door and only got to the handle before he spoke, "Jay, be serious, you know you can't run from nightmares."

"So I've got to face them?"

"What's the worse that would happen?"

I nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe you should take your own advice Tone."

_I remember dancing,_

_Before bedtime_

_Then jumping on you waking you up 3_

Tony turned to look out at the view and I was about to leave again when I heard, "I am making Pepper CEO."

I left the room.

Done.

Nothing is holding me here, not a thing and not a who.

I didn't NEED Tony, and even if I did- I didn't have him.

I never needed anyone else; I could do fine on my own; Pepper and Jon are great but they'd try talking to me and it would fail.

I just, I needed to leave.

So I did.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Meanwhile Tony still sat in the garage.

He had the computer screens on but wasn't doing anything, just looking.

He honestly didn't know how to handle Jenny anymore. It was so strange, because before he never really had to try to get her, he just did.

_I can still feel you hold my hand_

_And even the moment I knew_

They normally understood each other but this time she just wasn't getting it. Jenny is eighteen; She should understand the whole situation like she normally does and it shouldn't be this difficult.

He slowly closed his eyes and could see them when they were younger still. The shouts as she collapsed at a press conference, his speed to get to her, his orders barking as they took her away; The hospital was the worst however.

_You fought it hard _

_Remember I, leaned in and whispered to you-_

Jennifer hated that place and he knew it. He had tried to make it better but Jen kept saying it was weird or too big or too quiet or too high. He remembered the doctors giving her their expectations and them telling her it was her last birthday.

_I remember the car ride home_

_When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming why?_

He remembered how tightly she held his hand and how cold it was. She never even complained after that. It was just like it never happened although it was the elephant in the room. She took the Chemo and whatever other treatments Tony would hire for her to have without question.

Now she questioned everything.

_Flowers piled up in the worst way,_

_No one knows what to say_

_About a beautiful girl whose dying_

He had promised they could go everywhere that day. He didn't know what to say when she asked to go to Europe; and then Asia, and South America.  
He didn't know how to respond as she insisted he get a secretary cause Jenny wouldn't be there, in fact he didn't respond.  
And even now, he wasn't too sure how any time he brought it up that she was dying the topic got switched, but it did and he didn't mind.

_I remember your last day when I kissed your face and whispered in your ear-_

Tony remembers the times he would call to see if she wanted to come to the industries or some party before remembering she wasn't home.  
He remembers the feeling of pure dread as the date approached and people began to know the story of her. Runs were being done and fundraisers galore but it wouldn't matter.  
He remembers finding the idea of Gamma radiation as a cure and contacting Banner.

_What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?_

_And what if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into_

_And what if I really believed that some miracle would see us through_

That day was the best- to hear that Banner would do it, the worst was that he knew if it killed her on the spot, he was responsible and she would never know.

_Even if the miracle was getting one more moment with you?_

He got four years with her; Four years and his own lifetime.

He would be leaving her with a fund to live in NYC if she wanted to, a company Pepper can talk fancy with and Jenny can start anew with, and a guaranteed life.

Then again, they never went to Paris, or Venice, or Beijing, or even Peru.

"Tony!" Pepper called down to the basement and Tony shook out of his memories.

"Down here Pepper." He busied himself with the screens and checked his phone to see a message.

The message was from an unknown number but Tony opened it, 'Mr. Stark, Jennifer Stark is being called on mission to Ecuador, she should be home in a week. If you are lucky she'll pick up if you have any questions for her, thank you.'

Tony smiled and thought to himself, it seems like she's going to South America without me.

_Come on baby we're going to fly away, from here._

_Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here._

_You were my best four years._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(A/N I do not own this song, and yes I made a few revisions to better fit these two but it's a beautiful song)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/3****rd**** person's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The car pulled up and Clint got out to go in and see if Jenny was ready, she was generally on time when it came to simple things however he walked into the garage just see her brother, "Mr. Stark, is Miss Stark here?" Tony shook his head and Clint looked around carefully, "Where is she?"

Tony rose and shrugged with a smirk, "No clue Clove but honestly I couldn't care less."

Clint instantly jogged out of the garage and jumped into the slim silver company car pulling out his phone. He dialed her number, muttering under his breath the whole time, where the hell did she go?

It went to her answering machine and he threw the phone on the seat speeding towards the industries; next call was to Jon.

"Jon it's Clint!"

"You mean Clove?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Yes Clove, anyways, do you know where Jenny is?"

"No we were going shopping later but she was going to come in an hour ago to talk about it."

"Jon if you are lying to me, I swear I can torture you in three hundred different ways."

"Clint, you are deadly, I promise I don't know where she is."

Clint hung up the phone in frustration. He kept a look out for her everywhere as he drove through town and up and down streets. She wasn't at the industries and she wasn't at the diner; where else does she go?

The last place he would expect her to be is on the spinning thing at a children's school yard playground.

"Jenny!" She waved to him as he ran at her while clicking away on her computer, "What are you doing?"

As he sat next to her on the low to ground equipment being the spy that he is Clint easily picked out the fact that her eyes were red and makeup blotched but her face was stern as she inspected whatever was on her screen, "I'm going to visit Bruce Banner for a while. I think I know his location and if I know it then others will too."

Clint shook his head, "No, Fury specifically told me to tell him if you did anything of the sort and I don't want to have to tell on you Jenny."

Jenny turned to him and tilted her head, "Why not? Why wouldn't you just love to turn me in?"

Clint looked confused, "Cause we are friends?"

Jenny closed her laptop slowly and shook her head, "Okay then." She stood from the spinning playground toy and spun it with a bit of strength before beginning to walk away.

Clint was smart enough to know that she was in a bipolar mode but he jumped off the round about and walked after her, "So, we going home?"

"Nope!" Jenny chimed and turned with a smile, "I'm going to Ecuador."

Clint sighed taking out his phone and hovering over Fury's number as he got into the passenger side so she could drive, "He will stop you."

"If you call him."

"I have to."

"Do you?" She asked as the car started and Clint actually thought about it.

Did he have to? What's the worst that could happen? The hulk overpower Jenny? Well, that would be terrible but what can SHIELD do?'

"Call Fury or cover for you, that's my choice?"

"Well I won't be making it for you."

All it took was her smirk for his mind to be made up.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Third Person POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Bruce only had one more job to do for the day. Apparently the machine control pad wasn't connecting signals. Although Bruce had figured out the problem well enough he couldn't get any of his words out to the manager, "Necesita una nueva fabrica." Bruce tried for the last time to communicate the issue.

"Una nueva fabrica? I need a new factory?" The manager laughed and Bruce shrugged chuckling along, laughing sarcastically as he let go of the control panel.

"Cinco meses que me has estado ayudando, eres demasiado inteligente para los jornaleros, deja que te ponga en la nómina." His manager insisted Bruce be put on payroll and Bruce knew right away that would mean being on the system.

"No, no-" Before he could get any more words out his finger sliced on the metal panel and he watched as the single drop of blood flew down to the conveyor belt of pop bottles. "Shut that off!" He shouted instantly, "Turn it all off!" He ran quickly and carefully through workers running down to the level of the conveyor belt.

After inspection he wiped off the drop of blood from the belt before saying "Ok." Back up to the manager who gave him a strange look before going about business.

About an hour before Bruce's clock out time he heard his boss calling for him, "Bruce venir aquí ahora, hay alguien que debe cumplir." Who would be looking for him? He didn't know anyone and that worked for him.

He casually made his way towards his well-dressed boss and although he knew he shouldn't have smiled he still did at the sight of the well-dressed woman next to him, "Jenny!"

The woman turned instantly and smiled brightly at Bruce before running at him, hugging her arms around his neck tightly, "Bruce!" He gasped at the force and surprise of her running into him but his arms had already tightened around her middle instinctually. Then he remembered and his hold lessened greatly to the point of him barely touching her as though afraid of breaking her.

He pulled away and his smile lessened as realization hit him, "Why are you here?"

She pulled her arms away crossing them under her chest, "Will you never be happy to see me?" She was mocking anger and he almost fell for it.

"Hey last time I saw you…" He trailed off and his eyes flashed to his boss standing behind Jenny.

She looked back and the man was smiling at the two of them, "So, su novia esta aqui?" (so is this your girlfriend here?)

Bruce was too shocked to answer although he wanted to say no and to explain the relationship to his boss Jenny spoke first, and much more coherently then he would've, "No, soy Jennifer, soy su amiga de Estatos Unidos."

"Amiga?" Bruce's boss tsked his tongue and Bruce felt could feel his heart faster for some reason and didn't even know why. He had Betty before, and Jenny definitely wasn't his girlfriend, nor did he ever think she would be. Firstly she was much too young for him and secondly he could hurt her, and thirdly, he had Betty.

Jenny looked to Bruce almost looking for him to put in his input before answering for him again smiling, "Lo siento senor pero si amiga, no soy novia."

The man laughed at the younger people and shook his head, "Bien, pero luego le pido que, estas libre esta noche?" Jenny knew he was kidding and laughed with the older man flirting with her.

At this point however Bruce shook out of his thoughts enough to know that they were joking about something when Jenny replied, "Lo siento, senor pero este tipo me debe una bebida y un lugar para quedarse, ahora que pienso en ello."

Bruce looked at her with shock, "Did you just invite yourself to stay with me?"

She smiled back at him, "Yea, can't I?"

He shrugged, "Sure but it isn't much, you would probably be better off at the motel or-"

"Of 'course not, we have to catch up and I'll take floor." Jenny smiled and Bruce was reminded of the feel of having Jenny as his smiled returned and he shrugged to his boss who was looking at them confused. Bruce knew this probably looked much more like they were dating but knew he couldn't correct his boss again after Jenny had already done so. Jenny on the other hand didn't really care how it looked to anyone else; all her relationships were like this.

Having enough of crazy kids the bearded man shrugged saying to Bruce, "Mujeres, no puedo vivir con ellos y no puedo vivir sin ellos." (Women, cant live with them, cant live without them)

Bruce chuckled at his retreating boss as Jenny rolled her eyes, "Hombres." (Men.)

Bruce and Jenny walked back to where he was just finishing up with working and Jenny was inspecting the factory bit by bit as she appeared completely ignorant of all eyes that turned towards her seeing how she stood out like soot in snow.

"Just stay close please, I don't need you getting lost or into any trouble."

Jenny rolled her eyes at Bruce, "Wow, you do know that I'm not thirteen anymore right?"

He ignored her snap as he went to work reprogramming the coil springs and out of the corner of his eye he kept an eye on Jenny. She wore black boots and dark grey skinny jeans with a black jacket that complimented her curv- torso. Bruce forced his full attention back to the machine before he would get caught staring, she didn't need a confidence boost.

"You know I could help you?"

"You don't want to get that top dirty." Although mildly offended Jenny found herself agreeing with him.

Jenny had been many places but never to places as depressing as here. She always stayed at vacation homes or hotels never… here. It was different and she knew for sure it wasn't a good different. If this wasn't her only choice to help Bruce she wouldn't be here but Jenny has always been a fan of finishing what you started.

By the time the worker bell rang Bruce was grateful, that is until he looked up and Jenny was nowhere to be seen. It was the two afternoon bells so she would stick out when he found her.

With a sigh he walked to his locker before making his way with the others that were getting off towards the exit while keeping his eyes out for the dark hair woman.

He spotted her as one of the workers was talking to her. Bruce stopped to watch because he couldn't hear but as soon as the worker put his right hand on her hip as she stepped backwards Bruce sighed stepping forward, "Jenny."

They both looked at him and the man's hand came off her hip quickly as he turned to Bruce, "Tiene una problema?"

Bruce shook his head at the approaching man, "Nada, pero tenemos ir casa."

The man looked back at Jenny shocked a bit, "Vives con El?"

Jenny smirked, "Para ahora."

The man glared at Bruce but Bruce only spoke clearly, "No queires a ver hambre."

Jenny knew what Bruce meant and shook her head still smirking as it looked like the perv and him were going to fight but before anymore words could be said all that was heard was a crack as Jenny grabbed the man's right wrist, twisted it and slammed him into the crates with strength Bruce had never seen.

He looked at her shocked, "What the hell?'

She shrugged, "Enojado, means angry not hambre, but good try." The boss man had heard the commotion and ordered them to continue along and Jenny looked back at the man she slammed into the crates with a smirk as he stumbled to stand, "He'll be fine." She reassured Bruce.

As they walked out of the building Jenny realized how easily Bruce fit into this place, and how it must come with time, "They are looking for you, you know?"

He nodded to her, "I assumed that was why you were here, to take me away."

Jenny went dead serious, "No, I won't be doing that, I am however hoping I can convince you to relocate."

Bruce noticed the change in her tone but ignored it as he shed the heavy top layer of his uniform and tied it around his waist, "And why would I do that? It's so serene here."

As if to prove his point children ran past them pushing their way and a woman shouting overhead and Jenny looked to him smirking, "Very serene."

"I can't just relocate every time I get found."

"You won't, you relocate before you get found and lead them on a wild goose chase in the opposite direction if you are lucky."

She spoke of it all so calmly like she had already formed a plan in her head whereas Bruce couldn't see its convenience as she did, "I've been careful, I won't be found."

Jenny looked doubtfully at him before giving up for now, "I can't make you."

Bruce considered that conversation over as he found his 'friend' in the alley, "I need something from this guy, play along."

"Yea he's not shady." Sarcasm came off so easily and she didn't bother biting it back.

Ignoring Jenny, Bruce put a hand around her waist but still so lightly she could barely feel it, "Hola." He spoke in a hushed tone to the shady character before he was handed a package and in seconds was walking away again.

"Bruce, please tell me we didn't just take part in a drug deal, I've already been in court once."

He threw a look before going back to smiling at the package, "No this is something that may help me."

"Help you?" Jenny was keeping up with Bruce's speed though it was fast and he was basically running up the stairs of what Jenny assumed was his apartment building. He ignored her question as he entered one of the doors and Jenny followed with skeptical eyes, "Bruce, answer me please."

The dark hair scientist didn't stop his work as he lugged out a silver suitcase and opened it to reveal a set of all different tools, "I've been talking to this man who is helping me try to find a cure for my condition."

Jenny inspected everything in the raggedy room and took in what Bruce was saying, "Condition?"

He nodded but didn't reply.

Jenny simply moved to across from him as he set up a computer, "Okay then, what do you want me to do to help?"

Bruce looked up mid type before pointing to the couch, "Nothing."

Jenny sighed and moved to his side of the table eyeing the screen which was an open secure chat with 'Mr. Blue and Mr. Green'. Jenny was able to guess which Mr. Green was. She watched at Bruce worked carefully but quickly and shook her head, "You haven't done any of the math."

"There's no math to be done Jenny."

She glared at him for a moment before snapping out of it, "When you are working with things that can kill you I'd prefer you use math."

Bruce audibly scoffed at her while he cut up the flower that had been in the package, "Its trial and error here, I don't have all the equipment I need or could use."

Jenny eyed his work so far as he moved away from table to the small kitchen area and ruffled through the drawers bringing out a spoon and a ridged knife. To be honest Jenny had no clue what his plan was or the scientific thought beneath it but as the computer beeped she read the message from Mr. Blue, "Be sure to use enough of a dose." She looked at Bruce, "Please tell me you are using only a drop of your blood as a sample."

Bruce gently pushed her a step away from the computer and the desk, "Jenny, I've got this."

With a sigh Jenny knew she would still be watching over his shoulder yet decided food would be delicious at this point in time, "Fine, do you have any food?"

Jenny cooked in the kitchen some chicken noodle spicey soup in a simple pot over the stove whose dials didn't quite work well; all while Bruce sat hunched over his work silently and working carefully.

She looked over every once in a while at him but suddenly heard him muttering and she immediately recognized the frustration in his face as he leaned on the table. She turned down the dial and walked slowly to his side being careful not to make anything worse. Laying a hand on his bare shoulder gently she spoke, "Bruce?"

"Didn't work." His eyes were trained on the table edge and she moved her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, only to recoil when he moved away quickly. He sat at the computer and began typing. Jenny looked over his shoulder to see that Mr Blue was asking him for a blood sample to get more data from. After a few tensioned seconds of him not responding he looked up at her standing next to him, "Should I?"

Jenny shrugged, "Bruce it's your choice, I wouldn't." Hell no she wouldn't but he is desperate, "I think I should ask why are you doing this?"

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head struggling for words before just handing her a newspaper article, "Her."

Jenny eyed the article and instantly knew who the picture was. After viewing it for one second too long she handed it back to him, "Than go ahead. You want her, then only you can determine how far you will go for her."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Jenny, trying to place her tone before deciding she was honest, "But-"

Jenny got up, "If you get it in the mail asap it could be there by morning and if you love her that much I'll pay for the express mail, it'll be there by midnight, maybe eleven if you are lucky."

Again Bruce was irritated by her tone and he didn't know why. It had an edge to it but he couldn't decide if that was just her being forceful or flat or something else as she walked towards the stove.

Just as he was about to ask her why she had come here he was cut off by her scream. Jumping with the sound of metal clattering he saw the pot full of soup fall to the floor and Jenny had jumped back to basically sitting on the far counter with her hand in her hand. Bruce moved quickly over the split soup and hot metal pan to her side, "You okay?"

She nodded looking him in the eyes, "Fine I just, wasn't expecting that to be hot."

He could see the forced smile in that phrase and smirked, "It's a metal pot Jenny, how didn't you see that?"

"It has a rubber handle!"

Bruce chuckled reaching for her hand, "Let me see." Reluctantly Jenny let him take her burned hand although she could already feel most of the pain leaving her. He looked at it just in time to see the redness disappearing, "How hot was the pan? It barely looks like you touched it."

Jenny smiled wiggling her fingers, "I heal quickly."

Bruce looked at her, "Right, but you just burned yourself."

"Bruce, I heal very quickly. After we walked away from our last meeting I recovered in two days." Jenny was proud of her ability; it had taken a lot of control practice and exercise.

Bruce simply shook his head letting go of her hand and Jenny saw the guilt in his eyes as he spoke, "You say that like it's no big deal."

"It really isn't." Jenny played it down moving away from the counter watching his put the pot back on the stove with a pot holder, "What is a bigger deal is the fact that you now no longer have any acceptable food." He looked at her like she was crazy but she only smiled, "When we go to the post we can stop at a market, because I literally only brought my phone and wallet with credit and license."

Bruce continued to stare at her with a blank expression, as a question came to his head, 'How does she do it?'

She cleaned up the mess and he went back to his computer and gazed at the newspaper picture of Betty and he missed her. Picking up a needle to draw blood he had to stop and think about it, Jenny rung out the towel in the sink and took a deep breath not used to doing dishes as Bruce put the needle into his arm.

She refused to look at him but waited until he had everything packed before speaking again. They walked in comfortable stride to the post office which Bruce knew the way to and then they walked to the outdoor market.

Jenny moved around the market lightly although Bruce seemed tense. Every so often she would ask his opinion on foods with a smile and he would always reply warmly although questioning how much this was costing.

She insisted multiple times she was paying since she was picking about her food. Finally she bought what they'd have for dinner tonight and insisted that she check out their clothing.

Bruce could only roll his eyes as she tried on jacket after jacket only to decide she didn't like any of them.

When they got home she instantly began on dinner to distract herself in general from the fact that she was staying there because weather it was polite or not she knew she would like a hotel more or a private home or even just her jet.  
But she would bear this for now.

Bruce seemed to be doing research while watching Spanish television but every so often he'd look over at the dark haired young woman who half danced around the kitchen cooking which surprised him most. Jennifer Stark was rich; he assumed she very rarely had to cook for herself.

Jenny hummed and chopped some onions before flipping the chicken. Something easy and simple was chicken souvlaki with salad and pitas. She had bought all the supplies and now only had to put them together. Just as it was nearing being done she suddenly heard a high pitched whine and spun.

Sitting perfectly was a black German Shepard and Jenny smiled reaching out a hand, "Since when do you keep a dog?"

Bruce, who had been keeping doing well at minimizing the number of times he looked at her, looked up this time to see Jenny starching his protection stray behind the ears, "He was a stray, hung around for food, I figured he would alert me of anyone coming."

Jenny was making baby faces at this harmful looking dog and again Bruce asked himself the question. "He's so adorable! What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one."

Jenny looked at Bruce in disbelief, "You never named him?" Brue shrugged and Jenny took it upon herself, "You're name will be… Puzzles."

Bruce laughed, "Puzzles?"

"Yes and he shall be my Puzzles won't he?" Her voice feel off into a dangerously cute on and Bruce laughed at her and she pouted, "Oh shut up if you want any dinner!"

He smiled at her still but stopped laughing, "Jenny, he's not domestic, we can't keep him around." He caught only after he said it that he had said we.

Soon enough dinner was ready and they ate in front of a Spanish soap opera that Jenny found annoying and Bruce struggled to understand but they both made fun of it.

After dinner Bruce volunteered to do dishes and Jenny disputed him, "Seriously Bruce, I may seem like I don't thinking things through but I do and if you are letting me stay here I can at least do the dishes."

"Yea and see you make that face of disgust while doing them, no thanks, why don't you feed your Puzzles?" His tone was purely joking but Jenny realized just how true it was as her expression fell and he smirked at her.

"Shut up alright, I own a dish washer." She replied and took the leftover chicken before just throwing it out in the hall for the dog to chase and find.

After dishes were done Jenny looked out the window at the darkened city streets while Bruce eyed her from his seat with a curious expression.  
She had her phone in her hand yet only stared at it before running her fingers through her hair and smiling again as she turned around, "So about relocating?"

Bruce shook his head, "When you tell me why you came."

She sighed dramatically and Bruce could see the twinge of hurt on her features, "You really don't trust me?"

He smirked confident he could read her, "No I trust you not to hurt me but I am wondering what you could be running from."

Jenny sighed and shook her head, "You know what, I'm actually really tired, I think I'll go to bed."

Bruce sighed knowing he wouldn't be getting anything out of her, "Yea, you can take the bed I'll get some blankets from the hall."

Jenny fell right on the mattress before sitting up and 'unpacking'. She removed the two guns from her boot and one from her hip, next came her wallet from her pocket and two pen shaped objects from being taped from her tight stomach. "Bruce I am not letting you sleep on the ground."

Bruce came back "Where did you get any of those?" and he clearly forgot she owned a weapon making company because she rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, you are not sleeping on the floor."

"I am, because the day you do is the day pigs fly." Still he looked wary of the weapons.

Again she rolled her eyes annoyed at his rich girl reference, "Then I'm pretty sure we can both fit on here."

Bruce halted his movements completely and took a deep breath, "Jenny that would hardly be appropriate."

Sighing she smiled teasingly, "Bruce, I'm not fourteen anymore, I'm eighteen and in this case I think we are both mature enough."

He took another deep breath knowing that arguing with her was difficult and most of the time an inevitable loss, "Jenny you and me-"

"Bruce, I've known you since I was fourteen, I think our relationship is clear." Her tone had a bit more bite then he was used to and he was stunned however Jenny knew that the chances of her sleeping without a night mare was very slim.

Jenny turned away from him and waited for a response knowing that in her mind it really didn't matter. Like she had told Jon when she first hired him, personal boundaries are nonexistent.

She heard the sigh before the weight on the mattress shifted and she smirked in victory, "Good night Bruce."

"Good night Jenny."

Jenny feel asleep rather quickly and Bruce found himself keeping as far from her back as possible to resist any awkward moments yet he leaned up to look at her face, trying to find any clues as to why she was there, especially cause she was armed to the bone.

Her hair was still dark and her face was wrinkle-free yet he knew something was troubling her as her head shook in her sleep. He spotted her phone in her back pocket and carefully reached to take it.

Without waking her up he stole her phone and found it password protected- the code was I am _ locked.

He rolled his eyes at her before placing her phone on the ground beside the mattress. This time he closed his eyes until he heard his computer beep with a new message from Mr. Blue.

Mr. Blue said he needed data and Bruce groaned, there was only so much he could give. Plus all the data he had, was back home and he couldn't go back there. Then again… he looked to Jenny, maybe he could.

He laid back down and closed his eyes until he felt the matress shifting and he opened his eyes to see Jenny twisting in her sleep slightly. He reached out placing a hand on her shoulder prepared to wake her but the touch itself seemed to calm her relatively.

Soon enough he fell asleep too.

He woke up not too much later with an arm wrapped around Jenny's middle and to the sound of Puzzles growling. Instantly he knew they had to move, he shook her gently and quietly shhh-ed her before she made a sound.

It seemed she understood because she snapped into what he could only assume was what she had learned from mission impossible as she suddenly had a look of plan in her eyes. She armed herself the way she had originally been with her weapons and phone and wallet while Bruce packed all his things in a backpack.

By the time Bruce looked back at Jennifer she had already tied together all the blankets and thrown one end out the kitchen window.  
With a single look down Jenny closed her eyes remembering they had been on the higher floor.

Bruce came over and motioned for her first and she shook her head, "Go." She mouthed.

He raised an eyebrow but took her command and she turned back into the room with a deep breath. Tying her hair back she began breathing faster.  
She ran to the bed and pulled the blankets over her while lining the side of her with pillows to guard against just getting shot when they think she is Banner.

Jenny stayed completely still as the explosion hit down the door and Puzzles began barking. They ran into the room and she felt darts hit the pillow on her side and she counted the bootsteps till the blanket got thrown off her.

She jumped into action kicking the man down and hard across the room. All attention turned to her and she looked away from them all to keep any cameras from having a clean view and she pulled out her gun taking shots at the four other men in the room before throwing the gun back in her boot and running.

Of the four men she shot at, she had grazed the head of one, hit two in the arm of another, one in the shoulder area of one and the last grazed all neck. She knew they had bullet proof vests on and if nothing else she had slowed them down.

Jenny didn't see the one grabbing her and tossing her backwards on the cement ground as Puzzles continued to bark and the man just shot him. With anger in her eyes Jenny sprung to her feet and fought with quick jabs, taking out the camera on the man's shoulder and making the man misfire a few times before she got a hold on the gun and easily ripped it from his hands and kicking him in the gut.

Before any of them could recover she ran. She had the tranquilizer gun now and strapped it across her chest as she ran down the stairs and out of the building, looking for Bruce.

As she ran she stole a long brown coat from the back of someone's chair and slipped it on covering her gun and black clothing. She began taking long quick strides to look normal but cover ground.

After a few minutes with no luck she saw the man she had beaten to the ground and just let her hair down and walked right by. She felt him staring at her but then heard "Go!" And she spun ready to run before seeing him chase after Bruce in a different direction.

She rolled her eyes and ran down an alley parallel to them. She followed them through the city slowly taking down his struggling lackeys with the tranquilizer and their leader didn't seem to notice their absence.

She lost them after their rooftop chase but seemed to have an idea of where Bruce was headed as she sprinted to the factory.

Jenny got there and broke in before listening carefully for any sounds until she heard crates crashing down. She ran in the direction of the sound to see Bruce getting beat by the thug that had flirted with her earlier.

She crept closer and began seeing the eyes everywhere- military.

She tried to move quicker while remaining unseen but she could hear the heartbeat monitor Bruce was wearing beeping faster and faster.

Jenny knew she had to leave, it was over.

But she didn't.

Taking out her gun she shot it once into the air, stepping out from her hiding, "Let him go." She pointed the gun at the thug, "Let him go now!" The thug laughed and spoke in spanish but she didn't care to listen as she shot his foot easily, "Let him go."

Bruce was shaking his head and Jenny prepared to get hit and just as the thugs were letting go of Bruce and were backing away she felt it, a dart in her left shoulder; then her right.

"Jenny!" Bruce shouted and struggled against his thugs who looked confused as ever. Jenny felt her eye lids drooping but she was strong enough to resist it as she nodded.

Another dart hit her and she knew she wasn't going to be able to fight anyone like this, "Go, I'll take them."

Bruce struggled more against the thugs but it was too late; just as the fourth dart hit Jenny he turned.

It was then as the leader from the military hunting party realized he had no back up and it was then that he told the general, "Who's Jenny?"

He never got an answer as the Hulk attacked.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jenny woke up in the middle of a jungle like area that had been cleared while Bruce was lying next to her with an arm over her middle. His pants were stretched out but loosely on him and she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

That was the only time her strength hadn't been enough. Sure it got the sedative out of her system fast but couldn't overcome it; looks like she has a new objective.

She took inventory and meditated for who knows how long before Bruce stirred, "Morning Sunshine."

He groaned and sat up groggily opening his eyes before looking at her, "Jenny?" She nodded and closed her eyes again carefully breathing, "What happened?"

"I honestly have no clue, the four tranquilizers got me but I think the Hulk might have brought us here."

Bruce nodded taking in his surroundings and realizing the looseness of his black pants and holding them tight.

"So what were you looking at my phone for?"

Bruce froze, had she really noticed while they were running for their lives? "What?"

"Bruce, I went to bed with my phone in my back pocket, I woke up and had to grab it from the bedside. It added two seconds to my actions, trust me, I noticed."

Bruce struggled for words and he knew no matter what he said she would find something wrong with it, "Jenny I was just trying to figure out-"

Her eyes snapped up, "Figure out why I was here? I am here because I knew you were going to get found? I am here because my brother is f*cking dying and I can't do a f*cking thing! I am here cause I was trying to help! But now that I think about it, you can do it on your own."

With resolve Jenny stood and began walking in one direction, weather that led to civilization or not she didn't care.

"Jenny!" Bruce shouted and she ignored him, "Jenny! I'm sorry!" She stopped moving and he actually digested what she had said, "But what did you say about Tony dying?"

Jenny stayed silently for a while before responding, "He's Iron Man these days you know?" She turned back to Bruce and ran her fingers through her tangled hair, "And not just the suit, the whole heart piece is killing him."

Bruce heard her voice crack and he panicked, not too sure how to handle Jenny if she cried; she didn't even cry when she was dying.

"He won't stop it, or even try. He's given up and I don't want him to. I told on him and am overthrowing him as Stark CEO but then to top it off, I don't even get to be CEO, Pepper does."

Now tears were visibly collecting in her eyes threatening to fall and Bruce moved closer reaching out and hugging her carefully.

Jenny didn't hug him back but held her hands against his chest, "He not f*cking trying and he doesn't f*cking care about me or Pepper or anyone!.. OR ME!" Bruce winced a bit every time at hearing Jenny swears knowing it signified something was actually wrong.

He kept one hand still lower on her waist and the other hand moved comfortingly.

Slowly her breathing began to go back to being normal and she took a step back, Bruce looked at her expectantly, "You okay?"

Jenny nodded and he looked into her eyes to see that they looked like the tears had never come to them, "Perfect and sorry I didn't- I didn't mean to go-"

Bruce side smiled back at her as she stuttered with her words, "Do you know how familiar this sounds?"

Jenny sighed knowing what he was going to say, "I know but this is different."

"How?"

… "He was twenty-one."

"Yea and that was when it was determined he could be CEO yet you want to be it at eighteen?"

Jenny didn't have a response so after some time of silence she replied, "We should get to a main road before you lose your pants."

Bruce turned a bit red as he backed away completely from Jenny and held his pants to himself tightly before the two of them walked to the dirt road.

It wasn't long until they were picked up by an old volkswagon van and the driver gave them both a strange look but agreed to drive them.

Jenny smiled brightly and sat between the two men for the drive until they found themselves in Mexico now.

Jenny personally felt better there but Bruce was a bit put off by not knowing the surroundings.

Using a payphone at a diner Jenny called home; she wasn't taking any chances with her phone. It's a secure line so they wouldn't be able to track it but if she made a call into America, it would be pushing it.

It rang four times, "Jonathon Stark, Miss Stark's office."

"Hey Jon."  
"Jenny!"  
A smile, "Yea bud it's me, is Tony there right now?"  
"No I can put you through at home though?"  
Jenny looked back to Bruce, "Yea, please do, I think I need to apologize."  
"Hold on and Jenny, I miss you!"  
"Miss you too Jon, love you."

A few seconds went by before Tony came on the line, "Hello?"  
"Hey Tone."  
… "I thought you were in south America for some time?"  
"I am, or was, at the moment I am in Mexico."  
"You're okay?"  
"I am, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind sending the plane for me? I wouldn't need a pilot though I'm not sure how you would work that one."  
"Sorry Jen, you know I suck at flying that and there is no one here that I can have fly it that won't question what you are doing there."  
Jenny thought for a second, "Right. Can you just give the keys to Clove?"  
"Clove?"  
"Yea, he was sworn in as my protector. I tell him I'm in trouble he needs to get here and take the bullet."  
… "Sure Jen, I'll tell him, so tomorrow we have the racecars in New York new York, you going to be there for that?"  
"I'll try, and Tone? I'm- I'm sorry."  
…. "I'll talk to you when you come in okay Jen?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Yea, and Tony, please don't die before I get there."

They hung up shortly after this and Jenny nodded to Bruce, they had a ride anywhere, "So where to?"

"New York City." He responded and Jenny groaned, "That's where the data is."

And Betty, but that was left unsaid.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny's POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Thanks Clint." I sat in the copilot seat and Clint refused to look at me.

"Do you get what I am risking here?"

I nodded guiltily, "Yes and I'm sorry but I needed someone to-"

"You didn't need anything, if that was a real mission you would've failed."

I sighed, "Thanks Clint." I got up and left. I went out to the couches were Bruce had fallen asleep.

This was going to be one long plane ride.

Once in NYC it was about nine at night and Bruce knew where we were going however.

I thanked Clint again kissing his cheek, "I understand what you are risking and thank you."

Clint only smiled slightly and kissed my check in return, "You are so lucky."

I smirked and watched my plane fly away probably going to pick up Tony so he and Pepper could come in for the whole racecars tomorrow.

Bruce took us to a pizzeria called Stanley's and knocked on the door even though it said closed.

An older man came to the door with a white mustache and hair and I knew I would like him. His eyes widened at Bruce and he opened the door quickly, "Bruce, come in!"

He took us to the kitchen where no one might see us before Bruce spoke, "Stan I give you my word, whatever they have said about me, it is not true!"

"No I always knew it, you know how I always felt about you two." Suddenly I was getting glared at and I stood walking to the other side of the counter, "Have you talked to her?"

Bruce looked up and his eyes met mine as he shook his head, "No, she doesn't know that I'm here."

Stanley spoke despairingly, "She is with somebody, a head shrink, real nice guy."

Bruce faked a "Good, that's good." And I rolled my eyes. Bruce looked at me again, "Do you think you could spare us a bed for a few nights?"

"You can have the spare room upstairs, as long as you two are comfortable in such?" I easily caught what the man was really asking and I kept silent as Bruce answered.

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair, "That'd be so great thank you."

Stanley eyed me, "Is there anything else I can do?"

I shook my head ready to thank the man but Bruce spoke again, "Actually… I have a plan, but I need two pizzas and a delivery uniform."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Bruce had gone to see if the data on him was still at Colver University while I stayed behind. I and Stanley chatted about small talk and certain little things that play no real importance.  
Stanley was showing me the room, "You two can stay here as long as you can, I know its small but-"

"It's great thank you so much." I collapsed on the bed, "I haven't slept on a bed in what seems like forever, not even on the plane."

"Yes well, I must ask-"

I cut him off, "No I am not dating Bruce Banner."

"Oh." He replied and I smirked happy to have stumped him, "But you two seem very comfortable with each other?"

"Yea, we are I suppose." I muffled into my pillow, "But he is hung up on Betty."

"Yea they were together for quite a while."

"I know and it's not bad I mean I just got over my ex, it's just that Betty…"

"Never got along with her huh?"

"Annoyed me but that's because she can't take care of herself for the life of her, sadly there are so many people like her I can't single her out for it."

I felt my phone vibrate and I reached for it slowly so not to appear rude although Bruce should be back soon. "Well then, to each their own I suppose. I'll send him up quietly so he doesn't wake you."

"Thank you!" I shouted after the man as I lay there before opening my phone, the message read, 'Starts at one tomorrow getting there at six in the morning, reservations at the Hilton.'

I smiled at Pepper although Tony probably told her to do this.

I lay there thinking about the Betty conundrum. I really had no reason to dislike her; I mean she doesn't have the ability to take care of Bruce but cared. It could only be jealousy if I liked Bruce and I don't; and she is annoying but most people are I tend to judge on that alone.

As I lay there I heard the door open slowly and the gentle footsteps walk across the room, "How'd it go?" I asked and I saw Bruce's outline in the darkness jumped for a moment.

"Everything is gone, all wiped clean, we should keep moving by tomorrow."

"Alright, but now I'm tired as heck."

"Yea you can sleep, I just, I just saw Betty at the college, and she had just gotten off."

I sighed, was I really going to get a story on his love life? "You didn't speak to her did you?"

"No but I think I should've."

Again I sighed silently and looked at my phone, "Bruce, do you ever wonder why she didn't chase after you? I mean, when was the last time you heard from her?"

I got no response from him for a while then this, "She had a life, and I wouldn't have wanted her to give it up."

"Sure, and face it, you knew which she would chose."

"Why don't you like her? From the first moment you were picking fights." He pointed out and I scoffed.

"Yea, I was picking a fight then holding her hand as you turned for the first time because all she could do was cry and scream. Clearly she cared about you more than her own self-pity."

Bruce seemed like he didn't have an answer I felt guilty at putting him in this position although I couldn't see his face. Finally he responded, "What gives you the right to say that?"

What gives ME the right?! I looked to my phone, the Hilton was sounding very good right now.

"I don't know, maybe because I went through the pain of broken bones and watching you die to keep you from being dissected? Oh yea then I search all over for you and gave you everything you needed for a perfect life?" I sat up in the bed and felt for the edge, "How about that time I was sure you were found so I went all the way out to some hell hole to help you?" I got up shaking my head and making sure I had everything I needed.

I saw his outline sit up and heard the slight panic, "Jenny?"

Moving to the door I opened it slowly, "I think you and Betty can handle it from here, I can tell where I'm not needed."

Speed walking I went downstairs and walked right into the diner after hearing Stanley's voice there, "Stanley, thank you s-" I stopped myself to the sight of Stan's two custumers, "Miss Ross." I greeted.

The familiar woman stood from her seat with a kind smile, "Jennifer Stark, wonderful to see you." I shook her hand and smiled warmly back at her.

"Nice to see you too, do you actually live here?" After shaking her hand I moved to the side of the bar Stanley was on.

She sat back down on the bar stool, "Yea I teach and do my research over at Colver University, how about you? What are you doing here?"

I searched under the bar taking out a sheet of paper used for taking orders and a pen, "I have been living in NYC half of the time due to research as well, I like to get away from the expo sometimes."

Betty's assumed boyfriend came into the conversation now, "You are Jennifer Stark, as in the Stark Expo? That's amazing; it's a privilege to meet you Miss Stark."

Taking his hand I shook it too before writing my note to Bruce and handing it to Stanley with a nod.

"It was fantastic to see you again Betty and it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said resolved before walking to the door but in the corner of my eye I saw Bruce come to the door and I hear half my name get out before he must have seen her, and hid.  
Because right after a flicker of him I saw Betty get up and run for the kitchen door.

I walked away from all of that. Too much drama and too much like Twilight for me, I never liked that series.

Hailing a cab, I went to the best five star hotel in the city and got a room. I deserved it after sleeping on just a mattress last night and I sent a text to Clint and Jon of stuff they should bring.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Narrative POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Stanley handed the note to Bruce just as he and Betty were leaving and Stan handed it to him without a word.

Bruce told Betty he'd meet her in the car and opened the note, 'There's a difference between true love and the feel of true love, be careful which you choose."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **

Knock.

Knock.

"Go away!"

Silence.

I smiled snuggling into my luxurious feather pillow but then I heard another knock and then the familiar voice, "Jenny? You up?"

Groaning I yelled back, "Wrong room!" I smirked when I only got silence as answer.

I had forgotten all about the fact that my body guard has a fondness for windows until I hear the window slide open.

I reached for one of the guns I had resting on my nightstand and clocked it pointing it in the general direction of the window, "Clint I will-" I stopped and actually looked up when I felt a hand over mine pull the gun away.

Clint smirked at me holding the gun triumphantly, "Princess, I think we need a no weapons before noon rule."

"Shut up bird boy, do I even want to ask how you got up here?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Fire exit." His voice was so proud as he walked and unlocked the door opening it and I saw Jon enter just before I laid back down.

"Why can't I just sleep?"

Jon was all too happy to see me however, "Jenny! You have to get up I have clothes and makeup for you."

Slowly I sat up and looked at him before yawning, "Fine, let me take a shower though, I feel disgusting."

Jon smiled in his suit and nodded, "Be out in fifteen so your hair is manageable please."

Rolling my eyes I got up and stretched as Jon left to go get my stuff most likely while Clint raided the small fridge that was in my room, "How did it go?"

"As well as I should've expected it to go." I answered vaguely walking to the bathroom.

"That doesn't make much sense." I ignored him turning on the hot water and closing the door abruptly, "Way to be rude!"

Laughing at Clint I got in the shower and washed off all the grime of the past few days from traveling everywhere and the warm water still felt amazing. Using the free sample shampoo they give me I inhaled the passion fruit scent it gave me and conditioned my hair knowing Jon would kill me otherwise.

When I was finished I used one of the complimentary white fluff bath robes that they give you while I brushed my hair with my fingers. I opened my bathroom door to see Clint watching the news and checking his phone while Jon came in whistling something with my makeup case and a blue dress on a hanger.

He handed me the dress and bag, "Get changed, everything you need is there and do what you want with your face, I suggest going natural with some brown eyeliner. Your brother chose the color not me so I would downplay your eyes a bit."

Down play my eyes….. what? My eyes are bright.

"Yea, cause that's possible." My tone rung with sarcasm and a smile as I took it from him; The TV news was all about Pepper, the new CEO of Stark industries and the Stark siblings would be coming to the Grand Prix today.

As I closed the door to get changed Jon continued talking to me, "Your brother is in blue and Pepper is in a simple black and white polka dotted thing while I and Miss Rushman are in red."

I nodded and put my hair up for a minute while slipping on the dress, "Miss Rushman? Did Pepper get a secretary?"

"Yes Tony hired her but honestly I don't think Pepper has any clue of what is going on." Jon chuckled and I opened the door turning so her could zipper me up, "Perfect, it looks great." Jon commented as I spun around to face him.

Clint turned to look at me, "It's nice."

Put off by his comment I rolled my eyes going back into the bathroom and bringing my hair down. "I'd better go make sure they are all set too, meet us in the lobby in fifteen." I dried it and put on simple black eyeliner and natural looking eye shadow with a light pink lip shade.

Coming out again I saw the open toed black heels Jon had left out and put them on while wondering were Clint had walked off to. Suddenly my phone began ringing "The reckless and the Brave" and I picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Agent Stark?"

I heard Fury's voice and I replied hesitantly, "Yes Director?"

"Where have you been for the last three days?"

"With the expo I have been rather busy, especially because Pepper is now CEO I have to worry about Tony and even now we are in NYC."

"Then can you explain to me how General Ross has your name connected to his hunt for Bruce Banner?"

"Tsk, I really wouldn't have any idea."

"Jenny.."

"What?"

"You are in the suspicion of disobeying a direct order and we are going to have to call you in for it. Its good thing you are in the city."

I sighed, "If that's the only way you can see this being looked over I'll come in right now and have Tony pick me up on the way to the Prix, be there soon."

I hung up without waiting for response and sent a Clint to text, 'Breakfast with Fury'.

I picked up a clutch that Jon must have left I put my phone and perfume in it.

Then I remembered the weapons I had previously kept on me. I looked at all the guns and the two pen sized objects.

I had my match.

Putting the thin round cylinders in my clutch; I left walking down the hall of the hotel to the elevator.

Suddenly the door to my left opened and I froze at the sight of Tony as he spoke looking down at his tie, "Pepper do you think you could-" He realized I was right there and stopped mid tying motion.

I smiled, "Hey Tone."

He smiled back dropping his arms, "Hey Jay, good to have you back."

We looked at each other for a few seconds and then I just hugged him which he returned.

When we let go he threw his tie to me, "Want to tie that for me?"

Rolling my eyes I tied it quickly, "I got to get going Tone, but if you want to stop by this little coffee shop on Broadway and pick me up in an hour that would be great."

I threw it back to him and kept walking away, "I'll tell Happy and Jen, just go with things when you get there okay?"

I was getting farther and farther away but waved over my shoulder, "Sounds good Tony!" I pressed the button and the doors opened and I got in.

Calling a cab I got in and told him the address of the bank down the street from SHIELD's building and got out and paid him discreetly. I walked with my air of confidence right into SHIELD and realized I had forgotten any and all ID with my wallet in the hotel.

My heels were the loudest thing in the hall as I jumped over the metal bars and saluted the man at the counter who seemed shocked I would do that at all. Speeding it up a bit I made it to the elevator and went down to level 13; once the button was pressed, no one dare question me.

I got out and sighed and the familiarity of it all. Looking around I shrugged and walked toward the office wing of the basemented facility, "Fury!" I shouted and waited for any door to open but none did.

I shouted it again, "Fury!"

This time a door opened and three agents walked out but I saw Coulson following them, "Phil!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Jenny, good luck." Was all he said before walking away and I groaned, was this really this difficult.

I walked into the room they had just left slowly and found Fury sitting relaxed in his chair, legs folded, "Jenny, take a seat."

Nodding I took a seat across from him and was reminded of the many times I found myself in the principal's office.

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

"Do you know I'm not ten?" Just like the principal's office actually.

Fury sighed and placed his Ipad like thing on the table, "No I can't tell that; you say you wont and then you do. If that isn't immature what is it?"

I shrugged crossing my legs and putting my hands together, "Good decision making skills; if I had actually listened to you we would both be wrong."

"Would we?" Fury asked in a mischievous tone, "As we speak the military is performing extraction on the person known as "the Hulk" aka Bruce Banner at Clover University."

Looking down I took a deep breath cursing Bruce, "That isn't my fault."

"I'm not saying it is, all I'm saying is that you could've stayed out of it and the end result would have been the same."

"Yes but director Fury, I was taught a lesson very young, a lesson everyone is told but rarely think of in the moment. You miss a hundred percent of the shots you don't make; you are lapping everyone, still sitting on the couch;"

"Jenn-"

"It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all, in which case you fail by default. I chose to try and I will always choose that."

Fury let out a sigh and looked right at me for once, "Jenny, it isn't so much the fact that you wen, but it's the fact that you lied."

"Who are you? My dad?" I said louder than I meant to and immediately regreted it by the look in Fury's eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mea-"

"No, I'm sure Tony and you lie to each other all the time."

Way to go right over that. "We don't actually." Fury raised his eyebrows, "Okay, so this was a first."

He smirked, "Congrats then but my point is there, you can't go back on your word; not when most take your word for something important."

"I didn't go back on my word director. I said that you didn't have to worry because Agent Jennifer Stark wouldn't go after Banner and she didn't."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, unlike my brother, I am nothing like Agent Jennifer Stark and to be honest I don't know if she exists."

Fury looked like he would rather be hitting his head with a brick and he sighed, "Okay let's hear that one."

I smirked, "Well if I was Agent Stark I would most likely no longer be her once I left this building with the paper trail and lie web and all. And if I was her physically, our bodies regenerate completely every seven years so it would be difficult to pinpoint at what moment I became her and at what moment I will stop being her."

Tapping his fingers on the table Fury nodded, "It however, on or off the books, is part of your profession, giving you the title Agent added to your full name."

"But by full name it is Agent Jennifer Maria Stark PhD, I highly doubt that you could single out only one of my titles and chose that one over what would stand up in a college council."

Fury was rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Okay, Jennifer Maria Stark listen to me." I nodded knowing I had most likely won, "We are putting together a team, specialized to help defend the Earth. It will consist of seven individuals hand-picked and brought together by me, all gifted in their own right and all with something to bring to the group."

"The Avengers?" I guessed.

Fury looked at me, "How did you…?"

"I hacked into your system ages ago, I get weekly updates, besides the point; go on."

With a frustrated sigh Fury continued, "But I cannot even hope to have you cooperating with this group unless you will at least follow the chain of command."

I thought about it. Maybe I did judge Fury a bit too fast.  
He wasn't yelling at me.  
He was sort of acting principally and fatherly at the same time although they did normally act alike.

"Okay." I responded.

His face was hilarious in disbelief, "Okay?"

I smiled, "Yea, I disobeyed your orders and went against the decision you laid out for me because I judged it as stupid which it was, but I didn't act on it the right way either."

"Oh, well…" Fury seemed a bit put off by me agreeing so easily and I smiled in humor, "Yea, you should've done something else but first, why exactly are you finding this so hard to do?"

Why was I?

He had saved my life but he clearly had no extreme care for it now.

"I don't know, principal of the matter is that you can't dissect a man for being a freak accident. Things happen that are out of human control and sometimes you have to let the person figure it out themselves and maybe help them along." Fury was looking at me strangely and I found myself refusing to meet his eyes, "What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing it's just… we have reached a mutual understanding without any shouting or fighting." He stood and offered me a hand to shake, "Congratulations Miss Stark."

I smiled and stood too, "And you Director."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Third Person POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Pepper and Tony had picked Jenny up while Happy and Clint sat in the front of the short limo and they sat in the back.

Pepper was already believing that Jenny had disappeared for a few days in anger, which she had, "Jenny I really must apologize for any distress this has caused you, I know you always saw Tony as the CEO and this must be-"

"Pepper, trust me, there is no one more qualified for this job then you. I trust you almost just as much as my brother does and I know you will honor anything we still have to say on the matter."

Pepper looked to Tony who seemed to be scrutinizing his sister before she stuttered, "Ar-are you sure?"

Jenny looked from Pepper to Tony and nodded, "Of 'course, I mean who better for the job; seeing how I hate new people and I can't step up yet."

Tony shrugged smirking, "There you have it, Pepper, I told you she wouldn't be mad."

Jenny chuckled at her brother knowing the blatant lie before reassuring her friend one more time, "Seriously, no worries, I wish you only luck."

Pepper smiled brightly at Jenny and the car stopped as they arrived.

Clint opened the door and Happy helped Pepper out, and Tony got out next with a wink and wave to the spectators with cameras, and then Clint offered a hand to Jenny who stepped out elegantly and waved politely with a smile and Tony took the time to kiss the top of her head as they walked down the carpet to the rich looking building.

Jenny looked at him shocked, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

She knew him better than that but went along with it and walked on the opposite side of him that Pepper was on.

They walked to the main gathering area where there were tables and screens everywhere with a bar to the right and Jenny stopped walking, "Jay? You good?"

She simply smiled and kept going but her eyes were glaring straight at a red headed woman talking to Jon. The woman and Jon both smiled and walked over after seeing them arrive.

"I can't believe you hired her." Jenny thought she heard Pepper say and then heard Tony brushing it off lightly.

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark, Miss Stark, we have one photographer so-" The three of them smiled their best as the picture was taken and 'Miss Rushman' kept talking, "Right this way,"

"You look fantastic." Tony remarked.

"Thank you very much." 'Miss Rushman' and Jenny glared at who she knew all too well to be lying, "And Miss Stark I am so sorry I feel like we have not been introduce, I am Natalie Rushman."

Jenny smiled and tilted her head just enough as she shook the woman's hand while they walked, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Rushman."

The two shared a smirk before Natasha continued with her secretary duties, "And as for today you have a diner at nine thirty."

"Perfect, I'll be there at eleven, is this ours?" Tony mistook Jenny rolling her eyes for her actually eyeing a table.

"It can be." She was hesitant and Tony didn't care as he walked around it.

Pepper was already talking to a man in a vibrant white suit and shaking his hand when Tony went over and interrupted them, "Good Afternoon."

"Hey I have an idea for an electric jet."

Tony sounded unsure as he responded, "You do? Then yea, we will make it work." He caught up with Pepper sensing she was very unhappy with him while Jenny stuck behind.

When Natasha had finished convincing the waiter to give them that table she turned to jenny smiling, "So… Fury blow up at you yet?"

Jenny smirked in reply, "No we had a meeting though, shook hands, not too sure what actually was agreed; much like Stark meetings actually."

Natasha laughed, "I am learning that far too quickly."

Jenny saw that Tony's presumable line of target was the bar, "If you will excuse me, I have learned that I should always act when my brother is buying drinks."

"You're eighteen!" Natasha shouted after her and Jenny turned shh-ing her.

Jenny walked toward the couple when a voice called to her from the other side of the bar, "Jennifer Stark!"

"Justin Hammer!" Her tone was dripping with fake joy as the corny man in his overdone suit stood up cutting her off.

He didn't seem to care or catch her obvious distaste, "Wow you look great, let me buy you a drink an-"

"I'm underage, thanks though." Jenny tried moving past him but he moved again.

"I never would've guessed, how about dinner tonight then?"

Well that escalated quickly, Jenny thought, "I have a date tonight already but thank you for the interest. If you don't mind I'd prefer to walk-"

For the third time Hammer cut off Jenny with a hand on her waist, "Of 'course you do and how ab-"

With her eyes never leaving his Jenny grabbed the hand on her waist and twisted it to the point she knew he would crack and he gasped with a slight shout before she let go.

Only difference was that now Tony noticed, "Look who it is, my least favorite person in the world, Justin Hammer." Tony clasped his hand on Justin's shoulder tightly and pushed him a bit away. Justin rubbed his wrist and Jenny smirked, happy to have hurt his pride.

Quickly his affections changed to the older brother "Anthony Stark, hey pal, how are you doing?" Tony visibly rolled his eyes between Pepper and Jenny, "You remember Christine Everheart? She's interviewing me for Vanity Fair."

Tony looked panicking and Pepper looked sickeningly sweet as she smiled at Blondie and Jenny smirked at Tony's discomfort, she knew he had been trying to be with Pepper and this wasn't helping him.

Hammer continued, "Btw, this is the new CEO of Stark Industries." He pointed to Pepper and she laughed.

Blondie, Christine, spoke, "I know, I know and my editor will kill me if I don't have a quote from you, would you mind?"

Pepper pleasantly responded saying sure and then Christine turned to me, "And if I remember correctly it seems like I'll be wanting one from you Miss Stark."

Smirking Jenny replied confidently, "No comment from me, this is Pepper's achievement and I'd prefer she get her own press coverage."

Christine nodded, "Of 'course I was just-"

Hammer cut in again, "She is actually doing a spread on me coming to your expo."

Jenny and Tony shared a 'oh god no' look as Pepper covered for the two of them, "Well yes, she did quite… spread on Tony last year."

Tony's look of mortification grew and Jenny smirked as her love for Pepper grew with that remark. Tony tried to cover Pepper's comment, "And she wrote a story as well, that was very impressive."

Jenny looked away to hide her laughing as the awkward silence filled the group. Pepper touched Jenny's arm lightly, "I'm going to go wash, would you come?"

Jenny looked to Tony who out rightly shook his head, "Don't leave me."

Jenny smirked and nodded, "Oh yes, that ride was far too long."

Tony groaned as his two women walked away and Jenny couldn't hold in her laughter, "That was just terrible!"

Pepper smiled as they went into the ladies room and opened her bag to begin re applying makeup, "He deserved some Karma."

"Yea but he rescued me from Hammer, shouldn't I have stuck around?"

"You've saved from how many girls, he can deal with a bit of someone's who's ego competes with his."

Jenny shrugged agreeing but was able to place the look in his eyes to the look in them anytime the poisoning seemed just a bit too much. She brushed it off, "Whatever, he can deal with it himself."

Pepper smiled at the younger woman, "That's the way to think."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Jenny groaned as she looked at the television screen, seriously it was the equivalent of taking care of a child.

Pepper called for Natalie, "Natalie, get Happy."

"Yes Miss Potts."

Jon caught Natasha on the way out and looked at the screens before looking to his boss.

"Jenny!" He shook her out of her gaze as she stared at the screen.

A man had just stepped onto the track and didn't look to be stopping. "Yea, I'm going, where's Clint?" Jenny got up and looked to Pepper who followed as they found Happy and Clint with the suitcase that Jenny recognized as the suit folded up.

Jenny looked up at the screen once more to see the man ripping open his one piece racing suit and she recognized the glowing chest piece and her eyes widened.

Rushing the got in the car to go down to the level of the track leaving Natalie and Jon behind as Jenny grabbed Clint's hand when Pepper took shot gun and Jenny dragged him next to her.

Clint looked at Jenny worriedly and Jenny was tapping her fingers like crazy as they moved with speed, "You okay?"

Jenny shook her head and unlocked the door despite the car moving, "Miss Stark, that isn't going to get you there faster." Clint kept in character and Jenny thought for a second.

She looked back to him and checked under her seat, taking her clutch purse out she smiled in relief, "I'll be fine." She handed him the clutch only taking out the duel cylinders and smirking.

Clint began shaking his head and Pepper looked back, "Jenny what are you talking about?"

Jenny smiled to Pepper, "I'll meet you there." In one movement Jenny threw open the car door and jumped onto the pavement outside the track.

She darted to the nearest entrance to the track and was sprinting in thin support heels. She ran straight through to the track ignoring the many people running in panic. Without thinking as people ran into her she pushed them aside with unrealized strength as she took in the sight of the electric whips.

With a deep breath she focused on getting her heart beat up while pressing on the top of the pen like things, one in each hand.

Almost instantly, they expanded, and through all the people running; the ones around her froze at the sight of her, in her blue sundress attire, twirling these weapon-ized laser swords.

She didn't care about the spectators though because she was witnessing the tan man with graying brown long hair walking slowly towards her brother who backed away in what she could only see was fear. Two cars crashed behind the man and Jenny powered down her swords and tucked them into the belt of her dress so she could jump and climb up the fence.

The two men below had no idea she was so close and she balanced on the top rung of the fence and repowered her lightsabers.

One of the whips seemed to catch Tony's ankles and sent him nailing into a crashed race car.

It was on.

Jenny jumped in front of the man aiming both extensions for one whip and managed to catch it with one. She pulled back and swung with the other cutting it shorter in a fluid action by jumping back at the same time to prevent getting hit as one part of the electric whip came back at her.

The man just took in the new challenger and the panicking crowds watched in anticipation of their new hero.

He reacted by bringing the other whip at her from above and she rolled dodging it. With a glare in her eye she looked down at her now ruined shoes and stood up cautiously kicking them off, "Pair of heels ruined."

The man leered as he whipped at her again but she dodged it. Now she took the offensive as she waited for him to try it once more and this time caught it wrapped around one of her lightsabers tightly as she held it despite him pulling.

"Jenny get away from him!" She heard Tony shout but didn't bother looking back.

Once positive she had a firm hold she used her other lightsaber as support as she pulled the whip towards her sending sparks all over and pulling the man off his balance.

After realizing she couldn't pull the whip from his grasp she chopped down on it before jumping back before it hit her in rebound but she went just a bit too slow and it went across her face.

She inhaled quickly at the shock as she couldn't feel her right cheek but knew it was there. In her moment of confusion the man had come closer due to the absence of longevity from his whips and managed to pull the sword from her right hand and Jenny watched it fly a good ten yards away.

The man smirked and Jenny shrugged saying loudly, "I generally try to be introduced before I let a man whip me."

He seemed to laugh but Jenny couldn't hear him. She was against the fence and could see Tony struggling to find something to fight with but then she heard the car and saw the familiar short limo.

She jumped onto the fence in instinct while holding her one laser sword in her hand and climbed just about to the top when she felt the sudden sting of shock and pain coarse through her.

The man had just made the whip reach her upper back and with a great hit like that… sent 8mAs of electricity straight into her spine.

Before the man could try to go again he got smacked with the limo straight into the fence as Jenny's vision was doubling and her muscles weren't under her control as she simply screamed at them to hold on which they did.

"Are you okay?" Happy shouted out the window to either of the Starks and Clint got out without missing a beat.

He jumped right onto the fence in a heartbeat and had a hand on Jenny's back pushing her against the top of the fence, "Hey, you good? Incapable of speech she nodded with wide eyes at him and he motioned down, "Need help?" Again she nodded and he wrapped an arm around her waist confident in his ability to lift her until he realized she wasn't letting go of the fence, "Jenny, got to let go."

Jenny looked from Clint to her hands and she let go completely unaware she hadn't already.

"Were you aiming for him or her?" Tony questioned to Happy and he sputtered to give an answer as Tony screamed, "CAUSE I COULDN'T TELL! You do that to my sister again and I swear-" He stopped himself before continuing and looked to Clint who had helped Jenny down and was stabling her on the ground.

"Jay you good?" Tony asked lightly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny coughed and said in a normal voice, "Yea, fine."

He nodded and patted Clint on the back, "Get her to the car." He moved to the other side of the car ignoring Pepper screaming at him until he got to the side and screamed back at her, "That was security's fault, I was attacked! My daughter was attacked! Every single one of that staff will be fired!"

Clint opened Jenny's door for her but she shook her head while taking deep breaths and clenching her fists carefully seeing how she already had a black and blue line from the fence and four bleeding incisions on her palm made from her nails; apparently the shock made her heart beat faster.

Then the man began moving again.

He whipped the Tony's door in half and Tony jumped back and Pepper screamed. Clint pulled Jenny away from the car completely despite her not being completely aware.

Jenny did see the next two whips both totaling the car as Tony screamed for Pepper to throw out the case and Happy kept running into the mystery man.

Jenny saw the one lightsaber that the man had hit away from her and ran for it before Clint could stop her. Her vision was clearing and she was thinking clearer, as she took in her brother suiting up and Clint telling her not to. She jumped back without thinking as a short whip happened to hit right by her foot.

And she realized, he hadn't been throwing any fatal shots all day. This was too easy to dip and dodge from if they weren't almost aimed for her lightsabers.

Smirking in new discovery she ignored Tony shouting at her as she dropped the lgithsaber and walked towards the man, jumping everytime he aimed for her yet he backed away.

Using her intensified strength and speed she zigged towards him and he whipped the air behind her and she got to his right hand and grabbed the whip in his hand and pulled it straight from the metal whipping it at him but he only absorbed it.

However he reacted so instinctually the left whip hit her and with his right arm (the one without the whip) he threw her to the ground.

She coughed against the pavement as Tony and the man went at it now. Clint was at her side in no time and slowly she looked up just in time to see Tony ripping the reactor from the man, "Jenny?" Clint asked and she sighed sitting up.

"God I'm sore." Jenny spoke kiddingly and Clint looked at her like she was crazy. Tony crushed the reactor while the security dragged the man away.

"You lose!" the man repeated shouted to Tony as he was dragged and Tony watched him until he was out of sight and then turned his attention to Jenny.

"You dead?" He asked her.

Jenny sat on the pavement, legs crossed, smiling up at him, "Mostly, but not bad Tone though you did have a slip of the tongue earlier."

The suit shook it's head and reached a hand down, "Come on then, people are beginning to stare."

Jenny was reminded that everyone, including live news had seen her withstand a fight with someone who almost took down Iron Man, "Yea I suppose I should go to a hospital… must I?"

Tony laughed under the faceplate as Jenny smiled up and took his hand allowing him to pull her up, "A hand full isn't she?" He asked Clint kiddingly who was still in disbelief.

"More than that." He responded and Jenny hugged him arm.

"But you love me." Clint had no argument as she moved the topic, "Can Jarvis point out where my lightsabers are?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jenny was kidding about going to a hospital and Tony knew that so when they got back to the hotel and got showered and changed and everything Tony went to her room and knocked.

"It's open!" She called back out and Tony walked in to see her lying on her bed twirling a compressed light-saber in each hand, with her assistant leaning against the bed on his tablet, "Hey Tone."

Tony pointed to Jon and he took the hint by getting up and saluting the man before walking out, "Hey Jay, I was planning on going out to the Russian prison they are keeping that guy in and talking to him, but I thought you could stay here."

Jenny sat up, "Why?"

"Well how does it look if my sister should be dead or wounded and we are flying out to Russia without even stopping to get you looked at?"

Jenny sighed and fell dramatically onto the bed, "But Tony I don't want to go back!"

"How about we compromise? I get Happy to drop you off and pick you up at the hospital, give you Jon and your bodyguard and whatever you do while I'm not watching won't hurt me?"

Jenny smiled with a laugh, "That, sounds like a plan to me." She checked her phone to see four missed calls from Coulson.

And that's what they did. Everyone got in the limo and Jenny acted a bit disoriented because despite everyone in that car knowing her condition, Tony didn't know that everyone in that car knew her condition.

When the limo stopped at the hospital the sun was set and Jenny gagged a bit before getting out and even then she hated the chill she got.

Luckily as soon as the limo drove away she smirked to Clint and Jon, "Something tells me Fury saw the news." As she felt her phone ringing again, "Well we will be there soon anyways."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Meanwhile Tony watched Jenny go by as the car drove away and to the jet and Pepper asked curiously, "You really do take this seriously still don't you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I take nothing seriously… But what are we talking about?"

Pepper smirked, "You being her legal father, you both downplay it as just close siblings."

He shook his head, "Cause that's what we are Pepper to say otherwise would be insane."

"I'm not saying otherwise but I will say that when you were angry at the track at security, you called her your daughter."

Tony had no response.

"And she is legally I just never heard you admit it. She was always forward with you adopting her while you avoided it."

Tony coughed as though it would shake the tension, "Yes well she is turning nineteen in two months, and I don't see how she quite needs a father anymore." He smirked, "However, as a brother I can annoy her forever."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hey everyone! :P We have a lot to discuss- A darlek, a platapus and hobbit walk into a bar…  
Just kidding I suck at jokes.**

**First things first – HAPPY THANKSGIVING to YOU ALL!  
And Happy Black Friday as well! :D  
I hope you all enjoyed yourselves **

**Now for the scary question… how do you like Bruce and Jenny?  
*Cringes ready to be hit*  
Seriously lay it on me I can take it—**

**If you haven't watched incredible Hulk you should. They follow a different origin story for the Hulk than I do because I follow the comics but it still worked out. Also Jenny/Hulk still have to end the movie so I can fix anything I did wrong. **

**Other than that I am debating the idea of Jenny and Clint having a fling sometime in the two year time period between Iron Man 2 and Avengers.  
Thoughts?**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Zabuzas: I try to be as consistent as possible**

**Vixen fox: Yea, with Jenny it's difficult to portray her as weak because she isn't and most of her weaknesses come from her past which as a rich girl people would assume was awesome but I have to magnify the bad parts. I am glad you like it **** Thanks for reading**

**Sashax: How do you feel about a fling with Clint… it's something? I mean I can definitely see them together, it would just be difficult to prove a real relationship is possible.**

**Achlys: Yay new friend! :P and nice you should post the link; Jenny's outfit for the expo is up on Polyvore although I didn't make anymore- and I know **** I think I am happy with the two of them because they fit so well and yes… science bros for the win! But I don't know how I am going to fit in Tony's teasing when its about his sister; that would be a bit awkward however it is sort of a trait of his. And yea I think a little JennyxLoki is needed now which makes me laughs because before this I never would've thought of it. Me too, Darcy is more meish so I tend to side with her and even Jenny agrees. -But yea I am glad you liked the chapter and I have read Night actually, it was quite good (or well terrible but you know what I mean) and yea Jenny is very picky as time goes on but then again everyone loves NY pizza! -And as for Jenny of being of sound mind I am still working out the particulars but you are on the right track because- in case you didn't notice she sort flips out a few times in this chapter without thinking or realizing what she is doing (most of the time it happens when her heart is beating too fast or her mind wont slow down) but she is still in control which she is loving more and more…. Consider that your hint for this one ;)**

**IlikeTurtles13: So do I! He has a very calm persona and she is very vibrant- it works **

**Archerangel: right? I do like Bruce, no lie but then again I like all of them :P I just knew that I could never be in a relationship with Tony so that's how I started with him as her brother and moved on with that :P**

**Ali:I'm glad to hear it and I hope it's good enough to keep you reading**

**Laurafxox: Thank you for the idea, as the closing of Iron man 2 comes closer and I will be making two awkward in between chapters that whole idea may grow larger.**

**Fyem: Thanks for reading!**

**Bobthepegasus: I put two princess bride references in this one just for you! And im glad to hear ditching isn't in your vocab **** Good to have you  
And yes I actually have read it haha **


	13. Iron Man 2 Part 2

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Honey I'm home!" I shouted through the hall and waited until I heard the intercom switch on.

"Can Agent Stark report to the news room?"

I looked to Clint, "We have that?"

He laughed and pointed down the hall, "All the way down."

"Okay, Jon you know my room number, you can hang there." Then Clint and I walked to the end of the hall and went into the "News" room. Honestly, the first thing I thought…. MR. UNIVERSE. **(A/N Serenity reference…sorry) **There were screens everywhere and they all had the news on them in different countries and languages but one of them I recognized as the race today.

I looked to Fury knowing he must have to pick up the pieces of me showing my strength on live television, "Yes I know, self-control."

He smiled, "No actually you did well, you handled yourself well and we handled the press."

Oh. That's helpful. "Then why am I here?"

"I actually thought you should see this." He pointed to a screen I had missed.

The Hulk had been caught by General Ross and was being taken in, "What is your point sir?" I asked cautiously not sure if he was rubbing it in or if he was helping.

"Your objective, get him free and get him safe, your uniform is in your room and you have till morning." He handed me a yellow envelope and I looked at him and the envelope.

"What?" He smirked and I asked again, "What?" Shaking his head he laughed at me and I stood there shocked, "You mean to say that you want me to help the man you were alright with the US killing? Why can't you just call off Ross yourself?"

Fury folded his arms, "Calling off Ross as a division will make him go rogue, you go in there alone and tear him down; he won't know how to go about it." He took a breath, "Also it would make a lot of people much more comforted if you wore your com."

"I can feel the trust." I commented dryly before I peeked inside the envelope and put the paper clip in my pocket. Inside it appeared to be a passport, cash and maps, "You got a deal, just tell me how to get to them."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Bruce was being flown in a military helicopter that was to take off in fifteen minutes and I was driving my fastest towards the takeoff site.

I drove up and immediately there were guns aimed at my car. Securing my ear com in my ear, I put on a simple brown peacoat over my SHIELD uniform and made sure both light-sabers were in the pocket. Inserting my com in my ear I turned it on, "Who's with me?"

"Right here Flamel." I heard the distinct voice of Coulson in my ear and I nodded to myself.

"Good to be working with you Phil."

I paid no attention to the guns or shouts of the military soldiers as I walked past them and towards the open helicopter. They were getting more chaotically confused to the point that one pulled me as I moved to go by him and stuck a gun in my face, "Miss, your name?"

Smiling sweetly I replied, "Jennifer Stark; you touch me one more time and I will snap your neck."

The soldier eyed me cautiously, surely inspecting my skin tight black pants and black boots before carefully shouting, "General, a Jennifer Stark is here."

The soldier's eyes never left me and I rolled my eyes, "Hey Ross, come out here and tell your dogs to back down or they die." The soldiers continued giving me weird looks and I knew they were getting jumpy, "You know I could! You've seen me in action; would you sacrifice them for pride?!"

Now the soldier's gun was right at my neck and I tilted my chin up eyeing how all the others had moved farther away. Luckily for both of us, Ross chose then to walk out, "Let her come."

I took one step and then froze as my eyes swept over the full company again. There was one less.

Swinging out a lightsaber it reached the soldiers neck and just far enough, "Call off the tranquilizer you just forced into position; now."

The general stared me down and I smirked knowing I was right as he nodded and called out, "Stand down."

I withdrew my lightsaber but coyly slipped the paper clip into the soldier's pocket, "Touch that you die and it's your fault. I go down, you die and it's his fault. Know that." It was really just a regular paper clip but I am a weapons maker; if anyone could do it, it'd be me.

Walking right up to Ross I tried to look over him into the helicopter but he was too tall, "Miss Stark, I wish I could imagine what you are doing here but a high power has seemed to have granted you immunity."

"No higher power for me, atheistic, but honestly I am a fan of luck."

Ross rolled his eyes but this time I brushed right past him easily going through any resistance he put up as I walked up the ramp to the helicopter.

Betty looked happily shocked as she jumped up and hugged me tightly, "Jennifer, thank you so much!" She whispered and I knew she understood that I had helped Bruce.

I pulled away and side smiled at her, "It's Jenny and of 'course." Then I saw Bruce.

He was sitting and leaning with his arms on his knees but he looked up at me, "Jenny?"

I shrugged with my side smile still, "Hey Bruce, long time no see huh?"

An almost smiled came onto his face as he stood but before any more could be said or done General came back in, "Let's take off then."

The pilot immediately followed instruction and I watched the helicopter opening close as I took a deep breath. I hated heights.

"I apologize, Miss Stark, but I am going to have to ask you to remove your coat and I can take it." He held a hand out and I smiled innocently.

I faked a gasp, "But then I might be chilly."

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and I sighed taking off my coat and blatantly taking out my compressed light-sabers and cell phone from its pocket before handing it to him, "And those?"

I shook my head, "Do you really want to argue with me?" He took my coat to the front and began talking to the pilot while I talked quietly, pretending to inspect the helicopter itself, "I've made my impression."

Coulson's voice buzzed in my ear, "You always do." I sat down next to Bruce and across from Betty as I breathed evenly and he looked at me with a sort of smile still.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly and I shrugged.

"I try not to make a habit of abandoning my friends." I responded smiling at him and putting my head on his shoulder for a quick second before I stood, "I have full rights to take and remove Bruce Banner from your custody."

The general raise his eyebrows, "Oh really, and how much did those cost?"

I took the burn gracefully, "Call it job entitlements."

"Now let's be honest Miss Stark, your main concern is Banner's safety, so why don't you just ride with us?"

"Trust me right now General, me and heights are a dangerous combination, throwing my… impatience in? You are asking for trouble."

"Take a seat Miss Stark." He motioned to the seat next to Bruce and I took it again hesitantly while glaring at him sit across from me next to his daughter.

Sitting back and crossing my arms and looking to Betty who looked out of her mind worried and Bruce who was looking at me out of the corner of his eye and I side smiled but continued to glare at the general in annoyance.

Bruce turned his head to face me a bit and opened his mouth to talk and I shook my own head, "Don't."

He nodded and the pilot called the general over and I looked to Betty, "So…you all obviously are good at this kind of thing."

She must have caught my sarcasm because she smiled slightly and Bruce shook his head, "Just trying to lighten the silence alright?"

"The hulk is in the streets!" The com rang out and I looked at the General.

"Sounds like you have a few blind soldiers out there."

He rolled his eyes and replied to the man, "Son, calm down, what's your location?"

"Harlem Street."

"Stark, get over here." General said and I got up a bit confused and took a step to look over his shoulder at the monitors.

They all showed camera air shots of a giant green… thing wreaking havoc on the street. It was grotesque in every way and it was quite clear he held little regard for anyone, "Can you take him?" He asked.

With a raised eyebrow I scoffed, "Of 'course I could try but where's the fun if you don't learn anything." With shoulders back I sat back down stubbornly as he looked to me still.

"It's tearing up New York, you wouldn't just leave it be." I sighed.

He had a point. I had to do something but how could I? I was too high up and I knew I wouldn't be jumping.  
I shook my head still.

At our strange argument Bruce stood and checked out the monitors as well, "One of yours?" He accused the general and I smirked.

Betty looked from the screens to me in what I assumed was terror, "You are going to stop him aren't you?"

"Why?" I leaned back again smirking by looking at the general, "You made your bed general, it's about time you slept in it."

"You are willing to risk all those lives to make me look bad?" The general asked and I sighed.

When you put it that way…. "No you're right, you do that on your own fine enough. Would you mind opening the doors and going to land?"

"We can't land ma'am." The pilot replied and I gulped.

"Then I can't help you." I couldn't make the jump to the ground and I didn't even want to try. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I shrugged, "Believe me if I could I would but I wouldn't survive that jump."

That was a lie.

Bruce looked from me to the general, "Open the doors, ill jump it." My heart stopped.

The general shook his head, "No, you can't control yourself."

Bruce insisted and looked to me for aid, "But maybe I can… aim it."

I refused to look at Bruce as I tried to act nonchalant, shrugging I nodded, "He really is your only option unless you'd like to see the city go up in flames."

Wordlessly the general pressed just one button and the doors began letting go behind me and I rapidly stepped forward away from them.

Bruce hugged Betty who had tears in her eyes and I breathed carefully trying not to look behind me yet I could feel the wind blowing my hair.  
After hugging her he nodded to the general and then to me. He stammered slightly, "I-I am sorry."

I shook my head, "It's okay," and hugged him slowly as he actually hugged me back with some pressure which was different ever since I found him, "I'll stay out of your way from now on."

He muttered something as we pulled away but I didn't catch it, "What?"

"Nothing. That would probably be best." He covered and I frowned but he turned away too quickly for me to double question him.

I remembered that he had a job to do as he took that step to be at the edge of the plane and I didn't look as Betty began freaking out trying to grab him and I caught her before she stepped too far out but she shouted, "Bruce! You don't even know if you'll change!"

"I've got to try, I'm sorry." I turned then to yell at him but he jumped right after and I watched him fall.

With each second I could see a bit clearer but even if I couldn't have I would've seen how he didn't change. In fact he hit to pavement… hard.

"Get her in here!" The general yelled and the men in the copter instantly grabbed Betty who was watching with tears of anticipation while I easily brushed off the men waiting for something to happen.

Finally I saw the familiar green pop out from under the pavement where Bruce fell and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Moving to a window to watch I noticed that Bruce looked out-strengthened and I shouted to the general, "You better be helping him!"

The general insisted that the gunman start shooting at the other THING that was in the fight as the two fought from wall to wall and roof to roof. I couldn't help but begin to think negatively as it was easily inference that Bruce wasn't not winning this fight.

At that moment however the… whatever-it-shall-be-called realized what a pain being shot at was and turned on our plane.

It jumped grabbing onto the gattling gun making our plane tip down and I reacted quickly but felt the feeling of dread and pure panic coming to me.

It was too unwanted

…..and too quick

….and too familiar.

Let us just be clear on one thing, just because you know something is going to scare you, doesn't make it any less scary; you can walk into any haunted house you want, thinking 'oh god im scared' but that wont help you because you will still be scared; you can say you are scared of spiders and snakes but you will still be screaming when you see them.

Well here's my haunted house, my spiders and my snakes; only difference is that in my mind they are all lethal;  
in my mind, I created them, and honestly it only seems fair I deal with them now.

But admittance doesn't help, and it sure as hell didn't comfort me as panic paralyzed my mind and body.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Betty POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(A/N Please forgive me, this may suck terribly)/\/\/\/\/\/**

I screamed as the plane tilted and everything shifted a bit and the gunner got thrown out of the plane and I heard my father shouting at everyone. Watching through the window still I held my breath as Bruce jumped onto the creature's foot and held on, just keeping it from tearing the copter apart.

The pilot had to keep swerving with the weight of the two being on it and I lost my balance as I fell backwards against the helicopters metal seat and saw Stark do the same; unfortunately she didn't get up. She propped herself on the seat/ ground with her arms around her knees, hands moving around themselves at a mile a minute and her mouth looked like she was talking.

"Jennifer!" I crawled towards her and heard her actually talking.

Her breathing was labored but quick and she muttered "I can't, I can't do that. I'm dying please, please don't I don't want to, don't do this, why did this."

"Jenny?" I asked again as the plane picked up speed but spun and I grabbed onto her arm tightly, "Jenny!"

Suddenly her fear turned to rage; I could see it in her eyes as the first looked straight ahead and her voice cracked, "No."

"Jenny?" I asked and all together she seemed to snap back to reality as she looked around the helicopter and then to my hand on her arm and then to me.

"Betty Ross, cellular biologist." I was mildly confused as she just began talking like we weren't falling out of the air, "We are in the military helicopter that the thing and Bruce are dragging to the ground correct?"

I could only manage to nod before the plane jolted and sent me sliding towards the front, however, Jenny climbed instead.

It was the strangest thing I've ever seen; she was so calm as she just reached up and grabbed the netted shelves of the copter and using them for balance, climbed against the wall.

It was almost spiderlike; the way she so quickly yet precisely climbed from there down to us before sitting herself in the co-pilot seat which was empty although the pilot appeared to be lost Jenny just worked unaffected by all things.

Even gravity seemed below her as I tried to reach up to the seat and stand but found myself falling back to my father again, Jenny didn't even spare a glance but was pressing all the different buttons on the dash, "Don't stand, it'll only get worse for you."

Not knowing how to react to this girl in heeled boots in skin tight suit that was just crying suddenly having the tone to bark and growl. She was determined, and although I didn't know why I was grateful because not two seconds later the plane leveled; just a bit.

Then it was like slamming the brakes as I felt us hit the ground and the force push us in the plane into the metal a bit and then skid forward.

By the time I looked up, Jenny was already out of her seat and running to the back of the plane with her coat in her hands.

"Dad?" I asked turning to my dad as I saw the blood on his head from any of the things that had fallen when the plane jerked and dislodged them, "Dad? Are you okay?"

He took me hands and nodded as he sat himself up but was unable to do anymore and I gulped with sighed looking at him feeling some amount of guilt, "Can you find a way out?" He asked and I saw where the gun was mantled was still open and nodded.

Just then a small white box was dropped on his stomach and I looked up quickly to see Jenny, "Help him, I'll try to slip us out of here." And with that she went to the gun and I looked away in confused disgust as she pushed away the dead soldier that was leaning against it and pushed him to the side.

Opening the med kit I fell backwards as the plane jerked and the metal above us creaked. Jenny was beside us in a heartbeat, grabbing onto my sleeve. Once the creak ended she let go and with a finger over her lips told us to be silent. My father nodded to her and she moved quietly to the opening again as we watched.

Her face seemed to be looking at something and then a second after the metal creaked again she stepped back quickly as though snapped out of something again.

I took the adrenaline out of the med kit and held it up, "Do you want this?"

She looked at me like she didn't even know who I was and nodded so I threw it to her before looking to dad again who was breathing deeply and quietly muttered, "What's wrong with her?"

I didn't know.

She stabbed herself with the needle while I shrugged to my father as I heard Jenny talking but as I looked back I realized it wasn't to us, "Sir I have no clear opening, and honestly I may be out done."

I raised an eyebrow to my dad who looked just as confused before he said it so clearly, "Miss Stark?" Jenny turned to us with an impatient expression and I looked between her and dad as he asked, "Who do you work for?"

She smirked and that was the first real trace that Jennifer Stark I had met was in front of me; that and her sarcastic tone, "Your bosses don't have the clearance I do."

It was with that she turned back away and looked outside again and I squeezed my dad's hand before I got up to join her.

In front of us Bruce fought the other thing which was winning as it dug its elbow claw digging into Bruce's chest and I grimaced in pain for Bruce although the Hulk didn't look happy either.

Jenny didn't look at me as I tried to see around her and I realized that the eerily calm Boss Jenny was back.

Instead she roughly pushed the gun out of her way as she jumped down from the plane and I wanted to try to stop her but she suddenly had two hilts spinning in her hands with blades of bright solid-looking light, one green and the other purple.

It seemed like the determination in her eyes was just starting to falter yet they still looked too far out to be in reality.

I looked back in on dad to see him standing so I turned my attention to Jenny as she threw her green sword thing at the monster that was doing its best to kill Bruce and just as the blade went right into him she jumped after it with her other sword away and grabbed onto it pulling down.

The beast screamed out in pain as Jenny drew blood all along that line which was so close to the spine. The beast itself jerked backwards and shook as it desperately tried to push her off him but she just pulled out the sword in one movement and pushed off his back, rolling onto the ground- all stone-faced.

Before the beast could see her however Bruce handled him and banged his head into the wall before looking to Jenny who stood brushing herself off.

I love Bruce… I won't deny that. But I don't think anyone would deny that when he looks at her-

**FLAMES!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\3****rd**** PERSON POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Flamel update." Fury's voice rang in her ear and Jenny was about to speak when a spark was heard and she jumped back to see the plane go up in flames and before she could even take another step, Bruce just clapped his hands with a rawr.

The wind from the clap killed the flames. By Jenny's calculations, the flames weren't actually on the plane for a long enough time for a barbeque so she assumed Betty and the General were alright as she reported, "Monster down for now and plane safe."

"Look out!" Betty's voice rang and the Hulk and Jenny both looked up at it but not soon enough and a giant swinging chain hit Bruce around the stomach and tore him down as Jenny moved out of the way and Bruce flew into the pillar.

Jenny looked from the not moving Hulk to the beast and saw as he pulled tighter on the chain to give him a longer chain while he eyed her, "You again." He spoke with distaste.

"Yea, I get that a lot." Jenny replied as she walked towards the slow moving chain and made to try lifting it when the monster thing moved it just enough to put her off- but she grabbed it.

She may have a bruise but she had a hold on the giant rusted chain and tried to hold on as he pulled. It was easier than she thought as the monster repeatedly pulled just a bit harder expecting this to be a joke of some sort.

Jenny just pulled harder, as she actually tried and the monster had to let some go and physical exertion was on his face as he tried and so did she to pull and the game of tug of war began.

It ended quickly when the monster just let go and Jenny flew back.

She swore as she stood back up and then saw the beast swirling the chains above his head, "Any last words?" He had the aimed for her and her eyes narrowed with a grasp on her lightsabers prepared to fling those out and move.

She didn't have to.

A low grumble came and then the words "Hulk Smash!" And Jenny smirked with dark eyes still to Bruce who cause a mini directed earthquake for the beast.

It got caught in the ground and its own chains fell on top of it forcing it down.

The Hulk followed up trying to choke him with them viciously, but Betty called out, "Stop!"  
And it was though Bruce came back for a moment and shown through the Hulk as he looked around.

The police had surrounded them, same with military soldiers and the conflict was in his eyes as he looked at Betty.

Jenny also looked around with glazed eyes, and she debated running, so no one would ever find her.

"Flamel I need a report."

Bruce threw down the beast in determined victory and rawred loudly for everyone that had gathered to hear and in most cases fear as they all stepped back even as Bruce walked away from the dramatic display.

"Flamel!" The concern in Fury's tone wouldn't reach Jenny's ears till much later but it was there.

Jenny looked to Bruce and he looked down to her as it was clear they were debating the same thing, which was worse- running or staying?

"Bruce!" Betty said as she came closer but still cautious and Bruce looked away from Jenny to look to her and Jenny forced a smile as she stepped away, maybe a fast walk away would do just as well.

Jenny walked calmly and confidently in the direction opposite the police and all. No one ever questioned her- and especially not now.

"On my way Coulson."

She focused on breathing as she always tried to and all too suddenly she became aware of how fast her heart was beating.  
She wasn't even out of the main area completely as she suddenly felt hot as hell and her heart felt like it was beating somewhere in the 270 range.

Then her head.  
Her head was on fire.  
It was burning her from the inside out.  
The flames were sizzling as they ate at her and she began tipping over and stumbling.

She stopped, being far enough away that she could still see but she was sure not many noticed her at this point as she leaned against a pillar and black spots began invading her vision.

In a matter of 60 seconds Jenny didn't even get a word out before her vision went completely black and her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she collapsed onto the stone dirt ground in an ungraceful manner.

After about ten minutes of nothingness on the line Coulson questioned it, "Flamel?"

With no response he asked again, "Give a location Flamel?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The Hulk had looked around at the people around him, scared of him and he took a few steps back in fear. He ran; jumping onto the walls of the buildings and swinging from wall to wall as he got away; that is, until he looked back the way he came and saw something that worried him.

The sirens began blaring and among the chaos that ensued after the Hulk ran from the scene and Jenny lay on the stone unconscious there was a trim black car that weaved its way through all the traffic of the night.  
It stopped a street away and parked before the casually dressed blonde spy stepped out of it.

He walked with determination and a phone out. The screen displayed the location of the tracker that was in Jennifer Stark's ear com.

Clint was un-phased by the noises that were going on and he could see the destruction that had been caused and he hurried through everyone carefully before halting at the sight of her.

She was lying on the ground, but sitting next to her is actually what froze Clint; the hulk still sat there adjacent to her with one of his giant hands over her own.

Clint, under the idea that the Hulk was the cause of Jenny's line going dead and her lying unmoving, took one more step. He was stopped by the bright green huge eyes that looked threatening at him ready for a fight. Seeing that the Hulk could easily grab Jenny's hand from under his and run Clint slowed down.

"Hey." He said quietly, Jenny may trust Bruce and the Hulk but Clint didn't have to. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone who didn't have full control of themselves take Jenny, "Hey there, she's my friend."

He spoke quietly afraid of saying anything wrong but it seemed the Hulk understood as Clint nodded encouragingly, Jenny would kill him if he tried to bring the Hulk into Fury and his mission right now was to get her back to safety.

The Hulk seemed to be sizing him up and Clint was prepared to move quickly but he held his ground for now; finally the hulk calmed down just a bit and asked timidly and struggling, "J- Je-Jenny?

Clint let out air he didn't know he had been holding in and nodded still on his toes, "Yea we are friends."

At this the Hulk looked down at Jenny and then nodded to Clint before taking off again, and this time, he never looked back.

Clint ran to Jenny's side in a heartbeat and turned her over quickly but carefully to examine her.

It was then he saw her hand moving; or well twitching. Carefully he picked it up and turned it over taking her pulse… He lost count. Trying again to just keep up with the beats- he couldn't.

He pressed his com on, "Director sir?"

"Have you found Flamel?" Clint tried hitting her face lightly before turning her face and checking for bruises.

"Yes sir, problem sir, she is unconscious."

"Carry her back here." Clint rolled his eyes and moved to do just that before replying.

"Sir, her heart is… well it's highly unlikely for any normal human to survive the rate it's beating at."

He didn't lift her quite yet out of fear that her spinal cord or head got injured in the fight but then Fury gave a strained answer, "It's a good thing we don't assume she is a normal human, bring her back."

Gently Clint lifted her surprised that someone with so much muscle weighed so little. He walked with her back to the silver car and laid her down in the back seat before getting into the driver's seat.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Is she okay sir?"  
"She… I don't know, Coulson, call our therapist for tomorrow."  
"Yes sir."  
"Sir Jenny hates therapists, rule number eleven."  
"Jonathon, it isn't her choice. Now if you will return to her room-"  
"No Sir, I prefer to wait."  
"Then be silent."

Jon sat down, mildly irritated at the director as he took out his phone to see one missed text from Pepper. They just landed in Russia and should be picking him and Jenny and Clint up at eight tomorrow morning, "Sir? What do I tell her brother?"

"Nothing."  
"He would want to know, she's getting picked up tomorrow at eight, if she is unwell he would be the best to help her."  
"He needs to be able to take care of himself before he takes care of her."  
"She would disagree with you."

Fury replied too quickly, "Well she can't speak at all right now."

Jon was stunned at the anger in that last remark as he blinked a few times, "Sir? That isn't your place to make that decision."

Before Fury could respond he saw Clint holding Jenny bridal style coming towards them looking completely serious, "Barton." Fury said and Jon inspected his boss with worried eyes.

"Which med room is she going to?" Clint asked.

"Five, take her there, Jon you may go but she is to be alone in the room, I'll call the doctor for her."

They all did as they were told. The shield doctor was called to the med room just as Clint laid Jenny on the white metal bed and he looked around the room remembering her first real conversation with him, it was clear that she despised the rooms here. She had painted hers green just to get away from that.

Putting the blanket to he watched her for a few seconds before Jon spoke to him, "You know, the bodyguard thing is just a cover?"

Clint looked to him and nodded, "Yea but we are still… friends." Even Clint had to think about that for some reason but he didn't know why. They were obviously friends; the only problem was that maybe he-

Jon had a smirk on his face as he nodded, "I get it, no worries I won't tell her."

Now Clint was just confused, "Won't tell her what?"

"Nothing, I will her nothing at all." Jon still smirking said, "Suppose we have to get out?" Clint shrugged still eyeing Jon suspiciously, but Jon ignored it completely as he kissed his fingers and pressed them to Jenny's forehead, "Sweet dreams babe."

As soon as the two men were out of the room when the doctor walked right past them and into the room lab pulling forward a vitals screen and cords as he began doing his thing when Jon spoke quietly, "I have to call Tony, look after her for me."

Without another word Jon walked off pulling out his phone and Clint sighed, one Stark under this roof was enough. As he looked closer at Jenny he noticed her hand was still moving and he tried to make out the movement.  
Writing? Stress ball? Typing? He couldn't recognize it.

The entire wrist twisted and her fingers formed a regular shape. He'd ask Jon when he came back, for now all he could do was watch. He noticed the doctor seemed confused too and could only hope he could get her to wake up.

Fury came down after an hour and told Clint to go get some rest so he nodded, doing as instructed and went back to his room.

Jon was sitting in Jenny's room and was putting together some things to put in that lab room because when she woke up she wouldn't be happy either way with the interior of that room. He had left a message for Tony but no response. Then there was a knock on the door.

Jon got up and walked to the door, "Yes?" the question came out more irritated then he meant it to be and immediately regretted it after seeing the tall muscular blonde man looking at him with confusion entirely.

The confusion turned to what Jon only understood as embarrassment, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that she was busy I can come back la-"

Jon had sighed realizing what this must seem like and shook his head cutting the poor man off, "No, she's in the med lab unconscious, I'm just getting her things."

"Oh." Steve didn't quite know how to act as he remembered what Jenny had referred to her assistant as being. "I'll talk to her later then." He took a few steps back and Jon was rolling his eyes before it was like Steve just heard that statement and turned back around, "Wait, why is she in the med lab?"

Jon raised his eyebrows, even he could define puppy love when he saw it and chuckled to himself, "The mission ended with her falling from the sky."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

At precisely 6:13 that morning Jennifer Stark's heart had slowed a hundred paces and with a start her eyes shot open.

She screamed.

No one can blame her though, she was confused and her mind must be racing seeing how her heart was beating so fast but physically she hadn't moved.

Her screaming however did register on the med lab cameras calling attention to her as Coulson was called with Fury there immediately. Both were in flannel pajama bottoms and fury wore a long sleeve muscle tank while Coulson had a white t shirt and robe on.

Jenny didn't stop screaming, it was shrill and resounded in fear that her eyes portrayed as they glowed an unusual green- granted her eyes always had the glow to them but now it even appeared to show thing in a green tint which only scared her more.

Fury told Coulson to wait as he went right in towards the girl with her hand twitching going through her hair at a speed that should tear it as her body shook and she continued to scream, "Jennifer!" He shouted trying to get to her over it all but she didn't even seem to notice him.

Her eyes were glowing green and distant with tears were forming as he tried to grab her wrists to stop her shaking. She still didn't even seem to notice him as his grasp on her seemed to affect her movement very little as she easily overpowered him in this state. Her scream however was really starting to make him wish he were deaf.

After about twenty seconds her screaming stopped and Fury thanked God for the fact that she needed air enough to stop that.

She was breathing deeply and closing her eyes shut tight and her hands had gone back to the twitching twist they were when she was a sleep.

Fury examined her hands before trying to pull them away from her head to see her face better only to be stopped by her own strength, "Jennifer?" He asked quietly to the shivering girl. She shuddered and he asked again, "Jennifer? Can you hear me?"

Now Fury had dealt with a lot in his day, but when he heard the whisper of a sob escape Jenny's throat, he wasn't sure how to go forward.

He decided on sitting on the edge of her bed slowly and asking again, "Jennifer?"

Her head shook as she dropped one of her hands still twitching a bit while her other ran through her hair and tears were sliding down her face and Fury didn't often face this predicament as he looked awkwardly to Coulson.

Suddenly Jenny just stopped. She stopped crying. The tear marks were there on her cheeks and her hair was messed up but just then Fury asked again hesitantly, "Jennifer?"

Jenny sat up slowly with her eyes closed bringing one foot under her and her arm around her knee as she took deep breaths. Hiding the fact that she unzippered her boot she slowly opened her red eyes and scanned the room once.

The boot flew across the room and nailed the camera head on and Fury kept a straight face; He should've known Jenny was too proud to let anyone see her cry.

After the camera fell, or well half of the camera fell and broke some more on the floor Fury looked to Jenny expecting her to talk to him now but she stared at the broken pieces of camera on the floor instead, "Jennifer are we understanding each other?"

Her chest heaved at taking a deep breath and she shook her head no.

Fury was really just making sure she could hear him and so he spoke again, "Jennifer I need you to sa-"

"Get out." The words were in a scratchy tone but the force behind them was heard.

Fury looked at her curiously, "What?"

"Get out of this room."

He slowly stood and took a few steps away from her, "I'm leaving but Jenny," At the sound of her name her eyes met his as he left, "We are helping you."

As soon as he left the room Jenny watched him and Coulson through the window for a second before actually taking the time to look at the monitors beeping at her.

Her bpm was 499, higher than it had ever been before, but then she remembered the crash and it made some sense in her head.  
She moved onto the topic of Fury and his organization of liars who genuinely don't care but the look in his eyes looked…. "I told you not to fucking call me Jennifer!" She shouted without screening it at all not sure if he could hear and then continued with her thoughts.

Slowly she stood and walked to the door only to find it locked as expected and then sat back down calmly.

Jenny slid to the other edge of the bed and moved to the floor leaning against the bed; out of the view of the window. Slowly she reached up and grabbed a blanket for herself.

Now she was locked up because they couldn't trust her or whatever bull they are going to bring out. At the very worst the mission didn't go as planned she shouldn't be here.  
Fury was already treating her like she was crazy, which means to be affected by disease or madness- like she couldn't hear him of course she heard him but she also heard him and that was the last person she would be listening to, **besides** that it was impossible which is a strange word because its meant to mean not possible but it actually spells out I am possible so is the words itself an oxymoron?  
Probably, she didn't like English, never was her best never will be…

While Jenny and her thoughts stared at the white wall opposite of the window Coulson racked his brain for anything that can be done in this situation, "Give her some tea? Make her comfortable?"

Fury looked at the man with a look of pure what-are-you-thinking.

Coulson sighed, "She is a child with a nightmare. It just so happens it's a completely rational nightmare and may or may not be a flashback, it also so happens that she is one of the smartest woman in America and one of the strongest, probably able to tear down this building if we hadn't given her three sedatives."

The one eyed man looked from Coulson to the empty bed and shook his head, "It was bound to happen sometime."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The psych doctor came not thirty minutes later (wearing a bowtie) (Just kidding, unless you want him to be but no police box) (Sorry… doctor who humor… anyways!) to 'talk' with her. The one thing they should see coming is that Jenny outsmarts him.

She does have a degree in his field and in general can outsmart almost anymore, much to Fury's embarrassment and dismay.

He entered the room cautiously, "Miss Stark?"

Jenny heard him and sighed raising her hand from the other side of her bed knowing what was coming next.

"Would you care to sit on the bed?"

"Nope."

The doctor silently walked to her side of the bed and eyes her sitting on the floor comfortably and he sits down too, "So Jennifer-"

"Call me that and I will scream so loud your eardrums shatter."

With a deep breath he corrects himself, "So Jenny, what's going on?"

"I am sitting in a med lab, with a white locked door, on the plastic white ground, staring at the plain white walls, leaning against the white bed, talking to you and contemplating the apparent racism of SHIELD."

The doctor noticed her sarcastic tone and looked above her to the window where Fury stood with Jon watching for any sign that she would either hurt him or help him. Jon watched the two in the room carefully and checked his phone again to see a new message from Tony.

'What's up Johnny boy?'

Looking back to the girl he noted the bags under her eyes, her makeup now smeared around her eyes and her eyes bloodshot in general, "Did you sleep Jenny?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Jenny didn't like this guy. He was pushing too far, she hid a smirk with her hands pulling off a worried expression, she said, "The angels were coming."

"The angels?"

"People think they are crying but they aren't, they are waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to blink."

"To blink?"

"They are fast faster than you can believe, don't look away don't turn you head and don't blink. They may look like stone and a stone can't hurt you, but then you look away, then you blink and yes it can."

The doctor took in the hand twitching the girl did as she spoke and accounted it to her nervousness, "Why are they after you?"

Jenny didn't respond for a moment and Jon outside of the room sighed as he remembered that Jenny owns a shirt that says "Don't Blink" with a stone angel on the back, he was going to say something but then Jenny spoke, "Because I took something from them."

"What did you take?"

Jenny's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "Why should I tell you? Telling you won't help me? Telling you will simply let you know and I don't see the significance."

The doctor spoke softer and sweeter, "But if you tell me the full story, you will stay awake and then the angels won't get you. So Jenny let's start with what did you take?"

Jenny's eyes glazed for a second before she shook out of it, "Something they wanted, something they needed, something they gave to me."

Jon had heard enough of Jenny making up this story although he was sure she found it funny, he was genuinely worried about her, "Sir, the weeping angels are from a show she watches, she's just messing with you."

Fury rolled his eyes, just as he thought they were making actual progress, he knocked on the door before entering anyways while the doctor gave a disapproving look, "Sir we were just talking and I wasn't finished yet?"

Fury's eyes were trained on Jenny but her eyes were straight ahead as they have been since she first sat on the ground. Not once has she looked at the doctor or back at the window, "She's reciting tv show line doc, just messing with you."

Jenny's chest heaved with a deep breath but her stare didn't move as the doctor slowly stood, "I'll be back Jenny."

"I'm sure you will."

The doctor now looked at Fury angrily and walked out of the room with Fury in his wake, "Director you can't do that, not during psychoanalysis, the point is to get them rambling basically."

Before Fury could respond though Jon cut in, "Actually I just called her brother, you can all take off now."

Fury looked at him with pure anger, "Jon, I can and will have you escorted from this building and thrown into the street, I suggest you hand over your phone and all essentials to Coulson in the main room and then remain to yourself in Jenny's dorm area."

Jon shook his head, "No, because you guys want to help her and I can tell, but Tony is the only one I know who can help her in this situation."

The doctor man spoke, "I understand that but if this is the experience that we think it is, Tony may not but helping so much as sugarcoating. He makes her feel better and forget it but is that the long term help she needs?"

"Exactly and that is why we need her to stay here and Tony to deal with his own problems-"

"She doesn't have long term problems! She has lived a balanced and wonderfully organized life with the raising of her brother as a guide. She is better off with that education provided by him than anyone else in this building!"

As the three of them argued the girl in the other room stared instead at her hands as she tried to make them stop moving but failed to control herself. She wanted to cry but didn't want the tears; she wanted to sleep but was afraid of what would come; she wanted out of here but it kept playing now, the image.

Not a person, not a place, just a thing.

The thing she took that someone else needed and wanted but gave.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Clint was just casually walking by the med labs when he saw Fury and Jon and some other guy arguing, "Sir?" He asked curiously looking to Jon though.

"Agent Barton, Agent Stark is identified as a threat to all."

"WHAT?" Jon questioned.

"That does seem a bit harsh director."

"Would you disagree doctor?"

"Yes, she may be mentally unstable but she has been all her life, Mr. Wicker made the point that she has dealt with it well."

"Her heart rate is so high she could crush your bones."

"Then she should've been rated a threat a long time ago but she wasn't." Steve Roger was found looking at the all with a mixture of anger and skepticism.

"You trusted her Director, and face it, Jenny is fairly trustworthy, she knows her values and beliefs, you just don't want her to fight with you if they contradict." Clint added cautiously.

"Sir, she has the common case of survivors syndrome combined with her powers… I can only assume byt the fact she hasn't moved in a while and her heart beat is off the charts that all that energy is being used in her brain and that's not nearly healthy."

Jon caught the hint of a dismaying point in the doctor's tone and spoke cautiously, "Jenny's smart though, she does a lot of thinking, she will be alright."

"Of course she will," The doctor continued, "But there is the idea that the brain is like a million interconnected cords, with that simile in mind, I think she might short circuit."

Steve crossed his arms, and eyed the doctor, "What happens then? Will she be fine?"

"She will be but the idea of it is her heart beat needs to be controllable; her conversation is normal but response time for thoughtful questions she gets distracted. She has to actually focus and with as much stuff that's in her head, I have a feeling it's like studying with the music blaring."

"Why do I feel like that's how she would study?" Clint asked looking to Jon.

"If she studies."

Fury rolled his eyes, "So what do you propose we do?"

The doctor looked conflicted, "If you care about her and trust her, let her chose; for her to be truly safe she must be in a situation she is comfortable in and one thing is for certain… she doesn't like being locked in, it may be claustrophobia. But no one can blame you for not trusting the mentally unstable and keeping her locked up."

They all looked to Fury to say which he'd rather do when the voice of Jenny from inside the room shouted, "WILL YOU ALL JUST EFFING STOP?!"

Their attention turned to the window to see her but she was still on the other side of the bed and Clint sighed looking at Jon who had a worried expression on and they both looked at each other until Steve spoke up, "With respect sir."

Steve walked around him and to the door that was only locked on the inside, opening it slowly and walking in closing it behind him quietly. He can't say he ever say her actually fight with a racing heart but she has them all scared so it must be bad.

He moved just enough around the bed to see her sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and her chin resting on them with a blank stare ahead, "How are you soldier?" She said mockingly.

He smiled at knowing Jenny was still mostly there, "Better than you look."

A small smile came onto her lips, "Did Steve Rogers just find the guts to insult me?"

Steve sat down but stammered coming up with an answer, "Uh-mh-well you do-there was a mission-"

Jenny responded, "My head hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Like it feels like…" Again another three seconds before a small smile came to her face, "It feels like I have time and space in my head like I'm a time lord." The smile went away, "But I don't do I? How bad am I at?"

Steve eyed her hands moving and twitching; then Jenny's expressionless face, "Not bad at all, just-"

"Dangerous, I am a danger to myself and others."

"No," Steve forced the answer before he thought that through, "I'm here aren't I? You should probably cooperate though because they have the door locked, maybe meditate?"

This time it felt like minutes going by without a response and Steve debated asking again but knew he didn't have to repeat himself. Slowly her head shook, "No."

He nodded in response as he sat and moved to sitting next to her and she leaned her head towards him and he tensed up just a bit. Jenny even smiled seeing how difficult he was around women… and women that could kill him.

Jenny suddenly laughed and Steve looked at her in horror before concern as her laughter stopped and she ran a twitching hand through her hair, "Short circuit."

"Jenny you really need to calm down." There was a slight hint of fear in his voice and Jenny identified it to match the same fear that was among the millions of other things in her mind.

Her eyes stared trained ahead but a small smile came to her face, "Why? So I don't blow a fuse, oh hun it's much too late for that." Her head came to rest on his shoulder again.

Slowly and hesitantly he put his arm around her, "Jenny, it's important alright, you just need to breath and calm down a bit."

Jenny took a few seconds to respond, "They don't care, it's not important. Right now Fury is wondering if a bullet in my head would kill me. "

Steve sighed and quietly said it, "I care." Steve honestly began doubting himself right after he said that but then he looked at Jenny and there was one single tear rolling down her cheek as she stared ahead, "Jenny?"

She chuckled a bit and nodded, "I care too."

She didn't want to die. She didn't, not ever.

Then it would be over, and each day was just the beginning for her, she loved it.  
Dying would never be worth it in her mind, because after that it's over and as an avid reader, she hates endings.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Tony Stark was pissed. He was beyond pissed.

When Jon had called him he kept his calm but now as he pressed the number 13 as Jon had said he shook his head ready to strangle anyone who would try to stop him.

Coulson waited by the elevator. Security said that Tony Stark had just gotten into the elevator and they really can't touch him, due to the fact that he is the government's main weapons resource but they can try to control him.

The elevator dung and Tony walked out ignoring the protests of Coulson and followed Jon's instructions to the tee and came to find himself in med looking places with Coulson still tailing with security guards protesting every minute.

Finally he spotted Jon next to who he could only assume was Fury, "Johnny Boy." He said no was a less excited tone while glaring at the taller man next to Jon.

Jon nodded in response but Fury spoke, "Mr. Stark please, wait for us to release your sister, before you do anything rash."

Coulson caught up a bit and motioned to another man standing next to Fury, "We have a professional here who can take care of her."

It was like speaking to a brick wall, "Have your people call my people, until then she's coming with me." Tony stepped quickly pushing open the door and walked into the room that looked empty but they wouldn't have been standing out there if it was, "Jen?" He asked cautiously.

Jenny appeared for the first time by looking over the bed with an anxious expression, "They are letting me go?"

Fury was in shock at the brother eliciting that response but the doctor expected it, as well did Tony, "Hey Jay, ready to go?"

"The door is locked."

Tony looked back to the door and shook his head seeing it still open, "I got through didn't I?"

After a second Jenny nodded but Tony was easily seeing that something was more wrong as she spoke clearly, "Yea sorry, I guess I was thinking …wrong."

Tony only nodded as Jenny stood brushing herself off although she was filthy from the fight still and she walked to Tony and looked to Fury, "Agent Stark I highly suggest-"

Jenny ignored the look of actual concern in Fury's eyes but Jon noticed it and felt a twinge of guilt for calling Tony, "No thanks director, you can have Coulson or Clint let me know when I am needed next."

The doctor held out his hand to her, "Miss Stark it was wonderful to meet you."

She took it with a press smile that even Tony knew was out of place, "Thanks and you really should try doctor who, fantastic show." The doctor smiled and nodded in response and moved out of the way for the siblings as Jon joined them faithfully.

The doctor spoke to both Fury and Coulson when he said, "Let them go, he is correct, we can't keep her here."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After all the Starks always get what they want… with all their prestige and brains. However there is a song, that everyone should know, it has a very memorable refrain, "You can't always get what you want, but you get what you need."

If they always get what they want… well things are going to happen, uncontrollable things.  
And if there isn't one thing Jenny likes more than getting her way, its control.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\JENNY"S POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I haven't left my room. Not since we got home.

My head was still spinning and I barely made it here on that plane.

Luckily Tony knew better than they did-With a rubex cube in my hands I was set.

It remixed itself every time I solved it and my mind kept itself focused and I could finally think sort of clearly as I sat there. The plane was a different story entirely; all my focus went into not throwing up.  
Which I did successfully.

I knew Tony's party was tonight but I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see him get wasted on his last party.  
However, I didn't want to sit here alone all night either.

Without even having to look at my cube anymore to solve it I walked downstairs and told myself a million times that I was going to get a glass of water and that was it. Setting the cube down I moved quickly focusing as my headache began to set back in even after just a few seconds.

After getting a full glass of water I picked up the cube and began relieving the pain again although it was getting less and less severe with every hour I spent home.

I heard the front door open and listening I knew the footsteps not to be Tony's which made sense as I heard Rhodes, "Where is he?"

Natasha shook her head with a phone to an ear, "Mr. Stark doesn't want to be disturbed."

"He's downstairs." Pepper cut her off and I smirked pressing the reset button.

Rhodes noticed me at the kitchen bar thing and froze, "You're okay?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded with a small smile on my face, "Yea fine, the shock was only momentary and it sent my head reeling but physically I am fine."

"Good to hear it, how was the copter?"

I heard Natasha's voice in the background stop talking and I struggled to answer, "What copter?"

Reset button.

"Tony left you in a hospital in New York City, I heard there was a helicopter crash there; no where near to you?"

I almost sighed in relief, "No I heard nothing about it."

Rhodes smile genuinely at me nodding, "Glad to hear it, I need to go set Tony straight though."

Nodding I turned to our refrigerator

Pepper and Natasha sitting on the couches and doing work, "Do you need any help?" I asked.

Pepper looked up stressed about to answer but Natasha cut her off, "No thank you Miss Stark, I would hate to put any more pressure on someone in your position; you were electrocuted earlier." If I wasn't focused my mouth would have dropped as even Pepper looked at Natasha in shock.

I knew I shouldn't have but I spoke before I stopped myself, "Is there anyone you don't manipulate?"

Reset button.

Natasha didn't even double look but Pepper gave Jenny a suspicious look as Nat replied, "Of 'course Miss Stark, I'm sure we would appreciate your help."

I shook my head and looked around, "Where's Jon?"

"He said you gave him the day off."

"Did I?" Pepper shrugged but didn't reply, "I must have, and are you sure you don't want any help?"

Pepper was arguing with someone on the phone but Natasha gave a glare/look of concern to me before I just asked, "Who's giving Pepper a hard time?"

Reset button.

"Malibu Press." I nodded and walked over to Pepper before gulping and slowly putting down my cube again and holding out my hand to take the phone.

She shook her head and even Natasha spoke a bit of a protest before I took the phone regardless, "Hello, Jennifer Stark here?" My press smile and voice are the two things that will never change because of pain.

"Miss Stark, thank goodness I got one of you, I'm Stacy from Malibu Press and I just have a couple of questions-"

"And I have a couple of answers however; these are the only answers I will be giving."

"That's fantastic thank you so my editor was going to kill me." I didn't recognize her voice implying she was new but new people generally didn't come to us, we were too important, "Do have anything to say about the events on the racetrack?"

"It was a completely random act of insanity. The security was loose and obviously failed at their job and forced my brother to fight back and keep the rest of the stadium safe."

"Thank you but Miss Stark, we all saw the footage. You attacked first, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were in a blue sundress fighting with what appeared to be laser swords?"

I faked a laugh, "The dress was designer but I think the light was playing tricks on your eyes. Laser swords sounds like something out of sci-fi, I highly suggest you do more research before posting anymore preposterous claims." I could feel my head beginning to pound as I raised a hand to it putting pressure.

"I have multiple pictures-"

"Sorry I see no relevance of that to your point!" I snapped a bit before I took a clenched gasp.

This hurts.

"I-I'm sorry, just how do you feel about your brother no longer being the only one with this kind of technology?"

Fisting my hand I reacting carefully, "My brother reacted to the situation better than our government would've. The people of our country need to realize that the ones protecting them are men in suits sitting in a conference room. While this… lightening whip man attacked our leaders would've sat back to make a decision to fight, and then not have had enough speed to do so."

"So you are saying that despite the idea of this technology being available somewhere else you still would deny our government the suit?"

"Absolutely because no other government has the suit; it was made by people for people. It is private property and governments can't just whip in and take it. Especially because as we can tell from previous events that our government has difficulties differentiating between people and state anyways." I could feel my skin break on my fist but I could feel it healing too.

"Alright and one more question Miss Stark, I think every woman in America is wondering what is your workout?"

I actually laughed but I could hear my own pained voice in the echo of the phone, "Well, I have recently gotten into swimming which really works out everything, however disclaimer is that it's not for everyone and you just got to keep active; that shock almost killed me, no one should AIM for that."

"Of'course bu-"

"That will be all for today thank you." I cut her off and hung up quickly before looking to Pepper with my eyes shut tightly, "Tell anyone who calls to call Stacy at Malibu Press, try to get them fighting if you can."

I picked up my Rubex cube as quickly as I could after that to get working as I ignored the baffled face of Pepper and the stoic face of Natasha as I tried my hardest to force the pain away.

It went away rather quickly and I took that as a good sign of me getting better as I looked to them with a forced smile, "Tell Tony I'll be upstairs for the night."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I cracked just cases of code in boredom until my phone began ringing.

"Jennifer Stark." I answered.

"Jenny, it's Pepper can you come downstairs we have a slight problem."

I didn't want to go downstairs. I wanted to stay here. I didn't want a crazy night, I wanted a Chinese food and Sherlock night.

With a sigh I got up and looked in the mirror. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a tee shirt, nothing fancy and honestly I wanted that to stop.

"Yea Pepper, I'll be right down."

When I first went to college, I was great at parties, but the girl next door threw them all time so I also got good at crashing them.

I grabbed my rubex cube and didn't have to look at it to solve it, although it was getting more difficult to do that.

I walked down the stairs once and then again to our party area and patio

I had multiple people call me over, half drunk and try to carry a conversation but each time I just found a way out and took it, slipping away like a master.

"Jenny!" That was a voice I knew well, spinning I saw Pepper walking towards me looking upset and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked stale of emotion with my hands solving the cube.

Reset button.

"Follow me." Pepper touched my wrist lightly and I stopped with my cube to follow her while taking even breaths hoping to keep the pain away.

Really, keeping the pain away was a silly notion- especially when I walked in on my brother in his iron man suit dancing by the DJ.  
I sighed as I felt my heart speeding up but instead this time made an effort to calm it as my head began to feel it too and my grip tightened on my rubex cube.

I just realized Pepper was talking to me and I tuned it to just hear her saying, "…'s gone crazy! I don't even know what I shou-"

I cut her off, "I got him." Pepper sighed and I could see the frustration in her eyes, "I'll get him, I promise."

She simply shook her head and began walking away and I chuckled at her frustration in general before turning to the actual problem. Tony had his mask off and was talking to some half naked chick and I rolled my eyes at him.

Pushing through the group watching his drunken hysterics I got to where he was sure to see me and shouted, "Anthony Edward Stark!" The music here stopped and so did the people around me but Tony looked around confused almost as I repeated it taking a step onto his ground level, "Anthony Edward Stark, you listen to me this instant."

Now he looked at me and despite the silence and worry of everyone else he looked at me with such surprise, "Jenny! What are you doing here?"

Smiling sweetly I patted his shoulder, "Oh, Tony, do you mind if I steal you for a moment?"

"Everyone, welcome my little sister to the party!" He spoke loudly and slung an arm around my shoulders and the party responded hesitantly, "Oh come one, no bigger welcome?" This time they shouted a bit more and it hurt my ears as I bit my lip.

"Tony please can we go somewhere else?"

The music had picked back up and people kept talking and Tony and I moved back a bit as he looked at me with the drunken look I should be used to and replied, "This is fun isn't it!?"

I shook my head as the pain grew to be a bit more and I began turning my rubex cube faster, "Tony please, you are acting irrational and I need you to stop this, for everyone's sake."

Tony shluffed it off quickly and took the cube from my hands and threw it backwards nonchalantly, "Come on Jay, have some fun!" He then stumbled towards a microphone as I sighed running my fingers through my hair as he began talking, "You know, the question I get asked most often is Tony how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?" He paused and I couldn't even begin to think about what this punch was going to be as he answered, "Just like that."

Pressing a hand to my head I glared at my brother ready to toss him through a window when I caught sight of Pepper coming up. She took the mic from Tony as he sat there like a fool and laughed, "Thank you for that Tony, we all thank you for that but we are going to say goodnight now and thank you all for coming."

Tony objected but was talking too softly as the two of them discussed things and I felt my headache slowly becoming manageable as I looked to the worried Rhodes off stage. Finally I saw her take his bottle and he took back the mic, "She's right, the party is over; then again the party was over for me like an hour and a half ago. The after party starts in fifteen minutes!" The girls around him cheered and I sighed running my fingers through my hair again, "And if anybody, Pepper, doesn't like it?" He raised his hand in a notion, "There's the door." The suit fired.

It was accidental but I didn't care as our glass water wall shattered to the cheers of his whores while he screamed like he was Tarzan.

One of the girls, front and center, threw up a bottle and he blasted that too as though it was a game while Pepper and I ducked from the shards of the exploding bottle.

Glaring at the next girl throwing up her drink I resisted the urge to kill my brother as he shot that as well. Instead I pushed the DJ out of the way carelessly and took both of the discs from the turntable and spun them in my hand for a moment.

Then I saw the girl with the watermelon as she tipped around with it and I felt utter pity for her.

Taking aim I waited for her to throw it and then I let loose.

One of the discs beat Tony's blast to the fruit and the other disc hit Tony right upside the head.

Some people didn't realize that I had thrown anything but to the few that did they back up and quieted while Tony turned around to take notice of me, "Jay?"

I raised my eyebrows and moved towards him, "You need to calm down, please. You are in the suit, in our living room, destroying our house, and you aren't listening to anything I am saying. Please send them home."

"Whoa what is this 'ours' you keep saying?"

My mouth dropped. That was not what I wanted to hear.

Then a booming voice was heard, loud and forceful, "I'm only going to say this once," All attention turned to the back of the room and I saw Rhodes decked out completely in the Mach 2 Iron Man Suit, "Get out." The mask came down and drunken fools began scurrying out scared out the newcomer. Soon enough it was just me, Tony and Rhodes, "You don't deserve to wear one of these." Rhodes spoke.

Tony turned back to me, "Can you hear this guy?"

Honestly I heard him loud and clear for the first time I have ever allowed myself to hear him.

"DJ!" Tony shouted and I realized that the DJ was still cowering behind the table but he slowly stood, "Put on a sick beat for me to beat this guy to."

And just like that the battle between friends began.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Clint had both arms wrapped around me holding me protectively as the sound of glass blasting came and I felt the air blow past with the small particles as well as Clint only tightened his hold.

"You good?" He asked and I took a deep breath, I didn't want to turn around and see my house shattered.

But I did.

I turned from Clint's chest and looked at our completely destroyed home and felt tears in my eyes before taking a deep breath.

The tears were blinked away as I watched our still and ruined house with the wind blowing through it until I saw the Iron Man Mach 2 stand.

"Rhodes." I said just as menacing as I took a step away from Clint, "What. The. Hell." With each word I took another step towards him.

The suit portrayed no emotion but as it turned its head to survey the damage I could imagine Rhodes genuinely being sorry, "He brought this on himself Jenny."

He was lucky I didn't have a lightsaber in my hands, "This is the reason we don't give the suit away; you are just like them you know."

Rhodes stood there and I took even breaths as I heard footsteps coming to me before a hand on my shoulder to which I snapped at, "Don't fucking touch me."

Of 'course it was Pepper who jumped back a good two steps and I sighed running my fingers through my hair while she spoke softly, "Maybe, maybe this is for the best Jenny. Tony needed to be knocked down."

With a careful breath I turned back to Pepper and half smiled, "But Pepper he is Tony-"

"That isn't an excuse. There are rules and everyone-"

I remembered.

Cutting her off I ran towards the house, ignoring the glass pieces that cut into my socked feet as I ran, "Jenny! Be careful!" I heard Pepper shout and I smirked brushing past Rhodes as he watched me skeptically but made no move to stop me.

Acting completely oblivious to the glass shards in my socks and feet I ran through the house to our kitchen bar area and searched our fridge before I found it. I ran back to see Pepper and Clint as they both watched except Clint looked more apprehensive than nervous whereas Pepper looked like a mother.

I just looked down at my list when I heard the noise of the suit and I looked up to see Rhodes just about to fly off and he looked at me. I saluted sarcastically before giving him the middle finger; he was no longer my main concern, Tony was.

Watching Rhodes disappear in the sky I looked to Tony was slowly beginning to move in his suit. I slowly walked over, and this time I walked slow enough that I grimaced at the pain but kept my eyes trained in Tony.

He didn't even notice me though as I walked right over to him and it was as though he saw my feet first before realizing it was me as he looked up.

I reached a hand down and he inspected it for a second before taking it and I took a deep breath pulling him to his feet and he staggered. I caught him and helped him straighten up before letting go again.

His suit helmet opened and he nodded, "Jenny, you're here, wonderful thank you." His words were slurred and his eyes lost as he patted my shoulder and tried to take a step around me but lost his balance a bit as he leaned on me. This must have been the first time he really looked at me because he asked, "Jay? You good?"

"Anthony Edward Stark, you broke the rules."

His confusion grew as he tried answering, "Rules were meant to be broken?"

With a gulp I nodded holding out the paper I had grabbed from the fridge, "Not ours." And with that I walked away.

He fell to his knees momentarily without my support but I didn't look back; I walked to where Pepper was talking on a phone and Clint stood duty-bound, "Where to?" Clint asked.

Jenny looked at Pepper who put the phone to her shoulder for a moment as we just stared at each other for a moment before I spoke to Clint, "You can call Fury, consider Tony's case cracked, and indirectly mine… congratulations."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\THIRD PERSON POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Tony staggered confused as he watched his sister walk away from him and he looked at the crinkled paper she placed in his hand…

_~HOUSEHOLD RULES~_

_Rule #1: Under no circumstance (that doesn't involve Aliens, Jurassic Park, a nuclear war, Jedis, crazed jungle animals, or nightmares) are any of the products that could be used for destruction allowed to be used anywhere but the garage._

_Rule #2: Should Jenny ever need to be reminded, Tony is her father. He can clear or cancel any guy, friend, project, worker, idea, or situation with-in reason.  
In repost, he must also remember that he is a father figure and must be responsible as such; if he fails to do so a compromise will be made through lots of arguing._

_Rule #3: Both Tony and Jenny agree to never forget, they are siblings. They are best friends and nothing overrules that; not any person, group, dollar sign or situation._

_If either of the two bound by contract breaks any one of the aforementioned household rules then the innocent has no duty or obligation to the wrong doer._

His own words rang in his ears and he knew he had messed up this time. Before he was simply doing it for her own good but now… he looked around their destroyed home… now she had complete reason to recall these rules and he didn't have any rebuttal, especially not after he looked up and saw Pepper too.

However Tony Stark wouldn't let any of that show.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hey everyone! I know this is a good deal shorter **** I am very very very sorry but it is still 31 pages, it just didn't want to be written so I am not very happy with it but I suppose its not any worse than my others- Just tell me how you feel about the challenge of keeping everyone in character please!**

**Merry Christmas to you all! **

**I do not own iron man or the hulk…. Upsettingly….**

**Hopefully with the next one ill be able to have the next chapter up sooner. I am hoping to get to the avengers beginning of February so yea- right now it is still looking like either Steve or Bruce and this chapter had plenty of both of them… and Clint for all you ClintxJenny**

**Also I am looking for songs to listen to… Like when I am trying to write BRUCEXJENNY I listen to Dark Side (Kelly Clarkson)  
StevexJenny I listen to Not Alone (Darren Chriss)  
ClintxJenny I listen to Red (T Swift)**

**Review please and if you want tell me what you got/want for Christmas! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Smiles123 I know this one took me forever and it wasn't that great :/ I am so sorry and don't worry the next chapter is looking to be a lot of Clint/Jenny ;)**

**Jovie Black I am glad you enjoy it and I am so sorry this one took me forever; I would like Bruce and jenny to be honest because I could see me writing them but Steve is still sort of there because I can see a glimpse of sunlight to them.**

**Converse lover20204/dancergirl16161 I have a hard time seeing Clint and Jenny being long term because any relationship they are in I can only imagine being unhealthy due to their personalities and jobs, but feel free to prove me wrong. **

**LivedLoved2016 I am soo glad you enjoy the story so much and yes I loved the fault in our stars and very much enjoy t swift- however I would love to hear more about why we are against BrucexJenny- ofcourse I only want to know to see if I can work around it however I was thinking fling with Clint for sure and Im sure a fling with Bruce—im not the only one who can see her being with Steve though right? That's what I set out to do but hey im open to all.**

**Achlys: I love the length of your comments **** Alright where to start… My Spanish is a bit rusty and I apologize, it isn't my best subject :P Tony would be brilliant comedy relief though with Bruce and Jenny. Hed probably find it hilarious that his sister chose to date the one guy he wouldn't be able to beat up for her. And yea I don't think Jenny would even think twice to her brother suggesting things, Bruce would be like WTF.  
No worries, its Marie **** and trust me, I have a cold during Christmas and it makes me soo angry.  
IJennyxLoki is one id like to laugh at but can totally see… I guess I just don't know enough about him though :P  
Yea, daddy issues indeed. And actually symptoms of nightmares, restlessness, hallucinations, ect, are all symptoms of survivors guilt, and actually, I know I had her ranting about doctor who episode but she wasn't lying… "I took something they wanted, they needed, but they gave to me" ;)  
I had to include the incredible hulk :P obviously the timeline will be screwed up a bit with thor 2, iron man 3 captain america 2 and avengers 2 but I don't care, you all understand me so it doesn't matter :D However, it may surprise you to know that I did most of the incredible hulk via memory. I don't own any of it and tried to work most of it from what I know happened so I honestly just remembered a big car race in a big city… NYc fit the profile and the story so that's where I had it held. Monaco however is most likely correct and I apologize for the feelings of rashness in it, I should've done more research.  
More Hammer getting owned in further chapters, Jenny was humbled a bit in this, Tony got his ass kicked however and then got a major guilt trip, Jenny no longer has anywhere to live, and don't worry I have a better memory than Tony when it comes to pepper's allergies.  
I was actually unaware completely that Erik was under Loki's control right after Thor… I thought the portal was just created due to mishap **** well this is new and like I said, the timeline is a bit screwed up. I was sort of thinking that within the next two chapters Clint would tell Jenny of his new mission and they would have to say goodbye.  
Yes. Just yes. Jenny has a very strong will however when her heart is racing her muscles work their hardest and it just so happens one of your strongest muscles is your brain and if it beating quick enough her brain goes into overload and either bypassed all feeling and control, or "circuit breaks" and causes a breakdown. Now you have seen both.  
Have a merry Christmas! Sorry this took so long! IS there anything you want under the tree today?**

**Super Fudge: Thank you im glad you like it and interesting, how so?**

**Boganator: Sorry I suck at spelling and it is undecided… however I know she will be having a fling with Clint and then ending up with either Steve or Bruce.**

**Laurafxox Thank you, I figured personality wise it expressed both of them perfectly. And ofcourse Jenny and Clint have to have something especially cause Jenny doesn't have a house at the moment… convenient right? (Its not like she has hundreds of thousands of dollars or anything) ANYWAYS no spoilers ;)**

**Agent Van Gogh: I am trying not to make her a mary sue because they annoy me but please don't hesitate to tell me if I do. **

**Xenocanaan: It all depends and how convincing you all are ;) I mean I can see her with any of them at the moment and I have kept our options open up until this point. I am glad you enjoy the story.**

**Smkelover Im glad, keep reading!**

**Animeluver233: Thank you and Merry Christmas! Im glad you enjoy jenny's shennanigins, I enjoy writing them more than the angsty chapters and I think that's why I found this one so difficult to finish- I thank you for your patience!**

**Stephaniekit Thanks!**

**Monkeyb098 Same, but I can see her and steve too**


	14. Iron Man 2 Part 3

**I OWN NOTHING….itsreallyupsettingactually**

**Tony: I actually own everything**

**Pepper: Tony- stop talking.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I yawned, tossing over in bed; I suppose I should be getting up.

There was a knock on my door.

"Clint shove off or I will whip you with a pillow!"

The door opened anyways and I pulled my pillow closer as I heard him, "Anytime you want princess, let's get you up, you have an appointment at two."

Eh, it's only…. One in the afternoon. Okay, yea maybe it's time to get up.

With a sigh I sat up and looked at Clint as his ever present smirk stared back at me and I glared, "I'm ignoring the innuendo and moving on, do I have any clothes?"

He raised an eyebrow but nodded to the dresser, "Tash sent them with me last night we were trying not to-"

"Disrupt me because we all know disturbing me more was possible."

Clint's smirk dissipated as he knew to choose his words carefully, "We were just trying to lessen any experience that may have added to injury."

Standing up I stretched and took a deep breath before looking around the hotel room, it was first definitely just not… my room.

"Injury, right. Alright, I'm taking a shower, what's this appointment I have?"

He stopped his leaning on my bed and uncrossed his arms, "You'll learn. Until then it's not something I am at liberty to say."

Closing my eyes I was facing away from him and I shook my head, "Course you aren't." Set in my plan I quickly picked up my clothes, "Be back."

I didn't hear Clint cross the room but he did, and quick enough to catch me before I reached the bathroom. With a hand on my forearm he asked "Jenny, you know-"

"No I don't Clint, I don't know anything and it's f-ing annoying so if you would let me go..?" I kept my eyes trained on the bathroom door with a glare visible. I heard him take a deep breath and I tested his grip on my arm knowing I could twist out of it, "Last chance Clint, let go."

His grip tightened only a bit and I dropped my clothes and swung my free arm to the hand that held my arm and twisted the wrist before he could even react. It wasn't enough to break the bone but he took a step back.

I collected my clothes quickly and got into the bathroom before he interfered again.

"Jenny?"

I didn't answer as I turned on the shower.

I did not like this. Worst of all I only had the clothes Natasha had sent here with me, it was like I was a child. I got into a pair of jeans and a sweater after taking a shower and put my hair in a messy ponytail.

After my shower I went back out to me empty hotel room and sighed in relief not wanting to deal with him.

I checked my phone and rolled my eyes at the two missed calls but then I saw a voicemail from Tony. Tony never leaves voicemails. He thinks they aren't worth his time.

There was a message from Jon and Pepper as well.  
Jon said: Pepper told me all about last nite im sorry I would've come in but I had no idea- you coming in today?  
Pepper says: I'm sorry Jenny we are working things out for you but the press are being ridiculous.

I put my phone in my back pocket and left the hotel room determined to go get my motorcycle and boots because I needed them. Calling a cab I waited patiently in the main room of the hotel, slowly draining their supply of mini candies.

Finally the yellow taxi pulled into the round-about parking lot and I smiled as I walked out and to the door, pulling it open and then stopping, "Fury, what the hell?"

There in the seat sat Fury, he patted to the empty seat next to him and shifted the sunglasses down, "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

I looked at him for a moment before smirking, "Fine then," Getting in I looked at him, "Where are we going?"

His eyes weren't visible with his sunglasses on but he leaned forward and spoke softly to the driver, "The Italian place three streets over."

"Joy I love pasta, I could use some coffee though." I remarked and he glared at me.

"Can you always hear well or just when you try?"

Shrugging, "Why don't you tell me? You have my file; or is it not complete enough?"

"I just put your brother on house arrest don't make me do the same to you." He wagged a finger and I smirked in mocking.

"Dad grounding me is a bit overrated, sorry." Fury just looked at me skeptically as we drove to the restaurant and then got out, "For the first time ever, I feel underdressed."

Fury was too though and honestly I couldn't care as he handed me a black pair of sunglasses and I chuckled at the cliché as I slipped them on and we walked inside without another word.

Stopping at the front for the waiter Fury just kept walking and I caught up nonchalantly as we went to one side and then through some doors to what appeared to be the party room with eight round classy set tables and hanging lights. It was completely empty.

"I reserved ahead of time." Fury said and I nodded sitting down across from him at a round table, coincidently I saw the familiar silver putty on the napkin.

My goblet of water already filled I took a sip, "I'm not complaining, it's all very nice although how did they get this?" I held up the silver ball of putty for him to see and he smiled.

"See, I got you out of a session with our good doctor to come here so, I think it's time we talked." Not this… anything but this. "I prefer that if you are going to take your anger out on anything it's shooting me with that again because you break anything here, that's on SHIELD's credit."

I chuckled rolling the ball in my hand and focusing my eyes on it, "Fair enough, what are we discussing?"

"That day, the plane went down didn't it?"

I nodded.

"What was the last thing your father said to you?"

I took a deep breath scouring my memory, "I don't remember the plane ride."

His tone was tense as he put his elbows on the table and leaned forward chin in his hands, "Explain."

I leaned back crossing my legs and rolling the titanium putty in my hands still, "I don't remember anything of the plane crash, I only remember being on it doing….. calculus homework before break and listening to music after that things are blank; then I'm falling from the sky."

"Barton says you had a nightmare once… are you sure you don't remember it?"

I shut my eyes remembering that morning he had come in and woke me, I had to do the basics mantra before I could talk to him rationally, "I have had many nightmares director."

"But they are all the same aren't they?" I inhaled involuntarily, "Don't tell me you don't remember any of them?"

I squeezed the ball tightly as I closed my eyes momentarily, "Fine, yes I remember but I don't want to because the last words my father said to me were lies."

When I opened my eyes the director had his head tilted, "Are you sure about that?"

"'Jennifer I love you, now jump.' The first time I had heard him say it, and they were the last words to me."

I felt Fury's eyes, *eye, was on me as I inspected the ceiling then, "Wow, for being a genius you sure are thick. You were wearing the only parachute that was on that plane do you know that?"

"Do I know that? Yes I am fucking aware of it."

"Then has it crossed your mind that he gave up his life for yours? Your mother was dead before the impact; he could do nothing about that. You on the other hand, he saved."

"I'm sure he regrets it now."

"Jennifer Stark; why would you say that?"

I instantly glared at him, "We've gone over this."

His eyes rolled, "Jenny, sorry."

I scoffed, "And my dad was too proud to ever say he cared in the slightest about me, or even act like it. I had a babysitter and an older brother that took care of me; Dad yelled at me if I even went near him or his work, which were hand in hand most of the time."

This time Fury scoffed and I looked him in the eye, "He sent you to the best schools-"

"He sent me to the farthest schools! I went to middle school in Europe!"

"That is every girl's dream here; a European boarding school and you complain?"

"He didn't do it for my well-being he did it to get me out of the way! With me there and Tony at MIT he was home free!"

It was silent for a moment as we both just looked at each other and I realize how loud I had gotten and how tight I was holding on. Fury coughed and took a sip of his water while I recollected myself as well, leaning back again in my chair. Then Fury nodded, "Then why did he go to get you?"

"What?"

He shrugged, "You say it was a mistake for giving you the parachute because he didn't love you. So he didn't love you and he didn't want you at home, but he came and got you personally when I can honestly say I had work for him here that he insisted he had to miss it so he could pick you up."

The waiter chose now to appear with two plates of spaghetti and place them on our place settings, "Can I get you two anything else?" he asked and I shook my head numbly but Fury spoke, "Yes can we just have two glasses of red wine?"

The waiter left with that request and Fury began eating while I had lost my appetite.

"You are either lying or have to wrong information. My dad had a meeting in Paris that day and picked me up after."

Fury smiled at my prolonged answer and waited till he finished chewing to respond, "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that you may be wrong?"

"So you think you knew my dad better than I did?"

"I am positive I knew your dad better than you did; or at least better than you remember. After all you were eleven and he was doing his best for you."

With a sigh I leaned on the table while Fury ate and I wanted to go home. I wanted to see Tony. "Then he was an idiot."

Fury shook his head, "Was he? Both of his children grew to be a couple of the most successful people in the country and most likely the brightest; tell me where did he go wrong?"

I wanted to see Tony. I needed him to tell me to not listen to Fury and that I shouldn't care and this shouldn't bother me.

No. No Tony.

"It doesn't matter, its water under the bridge." I spoke for myself.

"But it's the water that defines the bridge is it not?"

The waiter came in with two simple wine glasses and a bottle as he opened it in front of us and poured the glasses but my eyes never felt the glasses as the liquid filled them.

I looked at him and realized the truth of that. No bridge is named, but the river is because the river builds and defines the bridge and it makes sense.

Fury dismissed the waiter.

"He spoke of you actually. He told me that at the rate you were growing you were going to be prettier than your mother and smarter than him." I shook my head, "And that you don't have to believe but I'm willing to drink it." He picked up on glass and looked to me.

With a release of breath I picked up the other and raised it, before we both took a sip.

As we finished our meal I left the tab as we walked to the cab which was conveniently waiting for us.

"Im just saying if the food at SHIELD tasted like that, you wouldn't have me complaining."

"Oh yea, that may just be worth it at this rate."

"You can bet it would be, and pizza Fridays…OH and taco Tuesdays!"

"So this would be spaghetti Sundays?"

"Very good now how about the letter M?"  
….

"Fine director I'll do it for you, Macaroni Mondays; but we have to have anything can happen Thursdays." Just the look Fury gave me in the cab at that made me smirk, "We are spies, it's perfect, now all we need are Wednesdays and Saturdays."

I felt the car stop and I looked out to see the gates to my house and I nodded, "I can get out here, thank you."

Opening the door I stepped out and waved in to Fury, "Work on the menu, let me know if you need help!"

I shut the door smirking and took a step towards the key pad to log in when I stopped.

After a moment of thought I moved back sheepishly.

Stepping back I reopened the door and bent down to look into the cab and Fury looked at me expectantly.

"You know, you..." I struggled wording it, "You usually call me Jennifer."

"I like my neck not broken." He replied snarkily.

"Well…" I laughed in need of a comedic relief, "You could. Call me Jennifer if you want."

Without waiting for a response I shut the door to the cab and walked away this time determined to get my motorcycle from the garage, "Jarvis, Jenny here, I'm coming in. Don't tell Tony if he doesn't ask."

"Of'course Miss Stark."

The gates opened a crack and I slipped through and walked with my hands in my pockets towards my house.

It was still… cracked and all but the glass was cleaned up and I went in the main entrance quietly.

It was all lit upstairs and the fountain was still broken and I moved gently up the stairs to my room. I packed a bag of clothes and other things while I slipped my boots on and grabbed my keys and phone charger.

With the duffle bag I decided maybe the motor cycle wouldn't be the best, Gamma (the beetle) would do great though. I walked back downstairs and decided that unfortunately Tony was probably downstairs.

Hopefully he was in the side office area and I could slip by without notice.

I walked down the stairs and typed in the code looking through the glass. Luckily I saw the light from the side office and I smirked victoriously as I made my way to Gamma quietly and threw my bag in the back.

Then just as I was about to get in my eyes drifted to the light coming from the side office; I never called him back. Taking out my phone I dialed his number.

The lines were disconnected.

Damn SHIELD; So thorough.

I left my door open and keys in ignition but walked to the side office carefully and looked in. He was in a comfy chair leafy through books and tapes while some old video played.

I side smiled leaning against the doorway, "I don't remember seeing you study that hard… ever actually."

He snapped towards me quickly and his face read pure relief once he realized it was me, "Jay, I-"

I held up a hand, "Good luck Anthony, we can talk later, you just called and I wanted you to know I was safe."

He smiled a bit and nodded, "Yea, and stay that way."

Winking at him I stepped back into the garage, "But it's ever so boring."

I know I shouldn't have and I know he didn't deserve it, but he's my brother and I may not like it but I do need him.

Okay to-do list: 1) Talk to Fury—DONE  
2) Go see Tony—DONE  
3) Talk with Pepper  
4) Talk to Jon  
5) Yell at Rhodes

Getting in the car I drove out of the house and towards the industries to speak with Pepper and Jon. Speeding down the back streets I made great time as I got there in under eight minutes.

Upsettingly I had to slow down as I made my way to the gates and there were at least four people with their cars badgering our security and one television crew setting up.

With a sigh I stopped my car and got out with my sunglasses on, "Hello there." I shouting as I walked over to our security people that are supposed to just wave people in or keep them out but it seemed like the reporters weren't being very cooperative.

The reporters seemed too busy writing or setting up that they didn't look at me twice which made me roll my eyes seeing how the security stood at attention like I was a general, "Good Evening Miss Stark."

At my name of 'course all attention was on me.

"Miss Stark!"

"Miss Stark can we have a comment from you!"

I ignored them completely and walked to our security man, "Hey there, can you just phone Pepper and tell her that Jenny is going to talk to these annoying pains."

They took my instruction and I turned back, "Okay who is first?"

Fox news came forward right away, "Miss Stark, can you please recount the events of the day the mystery man attacked?"

Putting my gaze on a distant cloud I took my time putting words together, "I was on my way to the track to tell Tony something I had just figured out but when I got there everything was disastrous and security did little to help me so I went to find my brother on my own. I found him being attacked and I acted rashly by jumping at him. Luckily my brother got his act together by the time I was in any real danger."

"So you deny claims of Stark industries producing so called laser swords as well?"

I laughed a bit here, "Claims denied completely, Stark Industries has never put together that device as far as I am aware of." I did, but not on the industry computer.

Now channel 7 cut in, "But Miss Stark you said "Luckily my brother got his act together', what were the chances your brother wouldn't have gotten his 'act together' in time."

I knew that was coming so with a deep breath I answered, "Very low, my brother wouldn't have let me get hurt."

"That may be true for you but your brother has been recently giving way to some doubt that maybe he can't handle the country."

Shaking my head I smirked covering aggravation, "No, you see my brother has unique ways of dealing with stress. In the end he will always be there for those who depend on him."

A third cut in, "Miss Stark, I'm afraid we have to entertain the possibility that Mr. Stark may fail yours and the countries hopes, wouldn't it be good to have a plan b?"

I could feel my phone vibrating and I scoffed at the reporters getting more irritated, "Plan Bs are for people who aren't confident with their plan as. Look I never had a plan b school, I never had a plan b job, or a plan b anything and look where I stand. When Starks do something, they do it well."

"Stark industries is crumbling, are you sure you don't want to revise that statement?"

"What do you want me to say?"

The reporters stopped.

They looked at each other not sure if they should answer but I didn't give them enough time.

"Yes, Stark Industries are going through a hard time but it did last year too and then we created world peace. I think everyone needs to take into account that Stark industries can rarely be taken for face value. It is stronger than anyone understands because of the people behind it."

"But isn't it true Mr. Stark may not be the hero this country-"

"If you are looking for a hero look somewhere else; Heroes throughout history have been torn down before they rise, it's a literary fact. So be my guest, tear him down but my brother has always been my hero and always will be."

One reporter still had guts after all that, "But Miss Stark, a personal hero is different from what the nation expects."

"Why?" I asked in reply, "Why is it any different? And why should the nation expect anything of him? He has a toy that he is using to help others; he should have your thanks, not your expectations."

It was awkwardly silent and I smirked finally looking at my phone and asking, "Are we done here?"

I didn't wait for a response and was careful while using my phone as I got back in the car shaking my head, missed call from Pepper.

I called her back waving to security as I kept going through the gate. (A/N I do not approve of driving and being on the phone… but Jenny is her)

It was Natasha's voice on the other line, "Jenny please tell me you handled that with a level head?"

"Tash, I thought this was Pepper?"

"I'm her assistant."

"But I thought this was her cell?"

"Well she gave it to me to call you; she has a million callers on her line."

A feeling of guilt ran through me, "I know, but I'll be there in a minute to try to help and I hopefully handled the press unless they play with my words."

"Terrific, just get here, and Clove is waiting for you in the lobby as per instructions of the director."

"Awesome, see you soon Tash." I throw my phone in the cup holder as I pulled up and parked in my spot before grabbing everything and getting out.

I still loved that feel of everyone looking at me as I walk dramatically casually, however now there were whispers with it. And I wanted them to shut up.

True to Tasha's word I jumped over the metal bars and caught the sight of Clint moving to me, "Miss Stark." He greeted professionally.

"Clove, how are you?" I replied as I began walking to the stairs to the level of me and Tony and Pepper and Jon. He followed.

"Entirely sorry for any out of place comments I made."

I smiled at how he snuck that in while I made sure no eavesdroppers were around us. Starting up the stairs, "You shouldn't be sorry for saying the truth. The problem was that I don't like the truth." As we reached the level I walked confidently to Tony's office knowing it was probably inhabited by Pepper.

I entered to seeing her on the phone and her hands typing furiously, without a word I walked to her side and listened in on her phone conversation. I removed the phone from her shoulder ignoring her protest, "Hello there Mr. Robertson was it? This is Jennifer Stark PR, and I would love to hear what is troubling you at this moment."

This man who I deduced was a stock shareholder began going on about the irresponsible tendencies that we have been exhibiting.

"I am dreadfully sorry you feel that way however I give you my personal guarantee that Stark industries will be back on its feet within the month at the latest. Just going through a rough patch with family troubles and that alone is affecting our work which may be unprofessional but sometimes unavoidable."

The man simply complained a bit more before I simply cut him off, "I know and I understand what you are saying sir so I will get right on those revisions, if you would excuse me, good day sir."

I hung up then and saw pepper still typing quickly and muttering as the television in the back spoke of today's news, "Good to see you too Pep." I said sarcastically knowing she was just stressed.

"Sorry Jenny there is just so much and I don't-"

"I know."

"It's just that your brother should be doing this job!"

"Yea he should be but he gave it to you because he knew you would do it better."

"But I don't have that influence like I had been on the phone with that man for forty minutes and you handled it all in ten."

Shrugging I looked to Clint in disbelief, "That's not true I'm sure, you're Pepper Potts, Tony is where he is due to your help and everyone knows it."

She shook her head, "But Tony is Tony and that alone gives him more power than I have."

I sighed, "Look Pepper, I don't know what Tony told you but I didn't take the news that you would be CEO very well. I took it very personal which is silly cause I know my brother supports me but I was very angry at him for the decision."

Pepper looked embarrassed, "Oh Jenny believe me if I even thought- you seemed so fine with it-"

"Because I was." I smiled at her, "After I thought about it, and was talked through it by a friend, I realized how unfair I was being. I can't run a company at eighteen, or at least I shouldn't. You could and can."

Pepper looked at me for a while as I gave my most reassuring look then she looked to the computer and back to me, "Take over."

"What?" Where in my heartfelt speech did she get that?

"You could easily handle all the problems we are facing and I would be right by your side but you would be the center of attention."

I shook my head standing, "No, that's not going to work Pepper; I'm going to check on Jon, be back later."

"Jenny!" I heard it but ignored it.

Looking to Clint I nodded as we walked out and I made my way to Jon's office, "You could do it you know." Clint remarked.

I shook my head, "It's not my job to do."

Walking into Jon's office I completely smiled at the sight of him arguing with someone on the line but his face when he noticed me. Putting down the phone completely he stood and hugged me quickly, "Jenny thank god you're alright."

Laughing a bit I hugged him back tightly as I inhaled his too perfect cologne, "Of 'course I am, always will be alright. By the way you smell delicious." I added as we pulled apart and he smirked keeping an arm around my waist.

"Don't I though?" His proud grin shifted to Clint and he winked.

Clint only laughed to himself, "Flattered Jon." Before he looked to me shaking his head as us and I looked to Jon and we both just rolled our eyes, "Wait didn't you have a call when we came in?"

Jon looked back to his phone, "Oh sh- yea I did, and then Jenny couldn't keep her hands off me." I mockingly glared at him as he went back to his phone and began profusely apologizing, "Miss I am so sorry my boss just walked in and required my immediate assistance."

With an eye roll I looked back to Clint who did handle the possibly weird situation very well.

"Yes Miss I will pass that message onto her. Thank you. Have a nice day." Turning back to Jon I looked expectantly, "That was a woman from Hammer industries and was just setting up a booth for our good friend Justin, I was supposed to tell you that he says hello."

I gagged while Clint commented, "It's funny he thinks he stand a chance."

"What does that mean Clint?"

Realizing that Jon caught it before I did I froze staring at the window out waiting for a response, "Just that anyone whose met Jenny knows she could claw their eyes out and he just keeps trying."

I looked to Jon and nodded finally coming back to myself, "Who says I would? I mean he has some serious potential under that suit of his."

Clint and I just stared at each other for a moment before he laughed, "The day you go home with Hammer is the day I miss a shot."

Jon was enjoying the show I'm sure as he smirked saying, "Is that your opinion or hers?"

I could see Clint struggling with an answer and I smiled deciding to take some mercy on him, "Oh that reminds me, anymore press calls just don't answer, I've taken care of them so they should be content for a while."

"Oh thank god they get so annoying. You are holding up well though."

I gave a slight glare at him and he got the message, "Thanks, although I am fairly angry just at a lot of different people."

"Well you hide it well. Oh and Coronel Rhodes called you, his sympathies."

My eyes rolled and then I scowled, "He's selling the suit out."

"He one of the many you are angry at?"

"Yep."

"Just be careful," He threw something at me and I snapped to catch it, "Take that." I smiled at the rubex cube in my hand.

I grabbed Clint's arm and turned back, "Thanks Jon, and please leave work at a reasonable time; tell Pepper the same."

Jon waved back as his phone began ringing again, "Don't kill the man please, I'd have to find a lawyer."

Scoffing, I only smirked, "No promises."

Dragging Clint along although I was sure he would follow I hastily went down the stairs and back outside, "Does this mean I'm your bodyguard still?"

**THIRD PERSON POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Well let's review, you and Natasha had been working to break me and my brother before handing us over to Fury. This may come as a surprise but I don't like people manipulating my life."  
Jenny started her car.

"I, I actually figured that out."

"Did you?"

"It seemed likely."

"Alright, then I have to ask you why you are here."

…."What so you mean?"

"Why are you here? Fury said that you and Natasha volunteered, my question is why?"

…. "That's what people do?"

Jenny pulled out of the parking lot in her Gamma with Clint sitting shotgun.  
"No, you see people do a lot of things but they don't volunteer for missions including another person just because, friends do that."

"Alright then I assumed we were friends, was I wrong?"

"Apparently."

Silence ensued and I kept a firm glare on my windshield as the sun was just leaving the horizon and we drove on. I had to find Rhodes.

"You understand-"

"Yes Clint I understand that this was for my well-being and that I needed to break so I could spill my guts and get over my PTS but that won't happen."

"You have to try."

Jenny laughed loudly and gunned the gas; surprisingly when she spoke she was quiet.  
"You think I don't know that?"

"I just think it would help if-"

"Clint, we are not having this conversation. You have lost all right to speak to me."

Clint chuckled and he saw just the hint of Jenny's lips twitch upwards so he knew she was partially kidding.

Finally the car pulled into the military air base and since they all know of the Stark plates, Jenny was stopped by guards, "Excuse me miss, identification."

"Jennifer Stark."

The guard looked awkwardly around him, "Driver's license ma'am."

"Never call me ma'am."

Jenny only grabbed her phone, dialed a number and then let it ring.

When she heard the voice on the other line her voice was sweet sounding, "Rhodey, well you have to understand that I'm trying to visit you right now however this guard doesn't seem to understand who I am."

A few seconds later Jenny handed her phone to the guard and after a quick "Yes sir." He handed it back to her, "I am sorry ma'am."

She sent a death glare at him as he let her pass and she tried to run over his foot to the amused eyes of Clint, "Seriously, why can't my name just open doors?"

"It sort of does."

"Not quick enough."

Jenny pulled up and to her immense surprise saw a limo parked outside the main flying garage. Getting out of the car she shouted into the garage, "Rhodes!" She could see him through the planes littered around and she stormed that way with Clint on her trail, "Rhodey!"

This time Jenny got a reaction as him and his three companions turned towards her.

"What the hell is Hammer doing here?" She asked before filtering words and the soldiers next to Rhodes laughed smallly until Rhodes glared at them.

"Jenny." Rhodes said in a warning tone.

She only rolled her eyes, "Rhodey, we all know I'm kidding." With her press worthy smile she reached a hand the rival weapons seller, "Justin, delightful to see you again."

Hammer decked out in his vest and shirt, completely disregarded her outstretched hand to hug her, "Jennifer it is an absolute pleasure!" Jenny internally groaned as she hugged back lightly and gagging on his overly used cologne.

Luckily she could pull away before his hand slipped any lower on her back and kept her stage smile up, "Isn't it though, anyways Rhodes do we need to have a conversation?" She was eyeing the suit lying on the table in front of them all as well as the guns on the side table laid out.

Reluctantly Rhodes looked from man to man before to Jenny, "It would be best at another time."

"I don't run by your schedule."

Justin Hammer chose now to talk, "Well you might want to start, and with this advancement Stark Industries just might get bumped."

Jenny's eyes narrowed and she thought of her rubex cube, "Rhodes, I will be talking to you in private or I will be bombing this base…or buying it."

Rhodes fought the urge to roll his eyes at her dramatics, "Jenny –"

"This moment Rhodes, you owe me that."

With an internal sigh he looked between Hammer and his other soldier, "One minute." Jenny motioned for Clint to stay and Rhodes walked to the other side of the table and let Jenny pull him aside, "Now Jenny you can 't-"

Jenny cut off her older friend viciously, "No 'Jenny you can't's alright? I don't take that shit. That suit is ours; you stole it from our household which is private property."

Rhodes kept eye contact with her in a small stern tone, "It was clear he couldn't handle the power the suit gave him."

Jenny placed a look of mock confusion on her face, "It was clear? Because he messed up while wearing the suit once? Rhodes the suit is killing him no duh he is going to be reckless once in a while, luckily he doesn't generally do anything but his duty while suited."

"With last night as the exception." Rhodes was quick to add before going back, "And what do you mean the suit is killing him?"

Jenny hid the look of the total 'Shit' moment and just continued quickly, "It's a lot of pressure and it would kill any other person. And now he has to deal with his best friend stealing from him." When in doubt blame blame blame.

"I am doing him and this nation a favor."

"Is that what they told you?" Jenny asked giving pause; "Is that what they've drilled into your head? If you are doing it for your country it is moral?" She laughed lightly, "No wonder our country is messed up."

Rhodes looked around them a bit, "Jenny you can't say that here and yes if it is for the greater good of the people then it is duty."

"And you determine 'good of the people'? Not even that but your actions broke the law."

Rhodes looked conflicted entirely as for the first time speaking he didn't meet her gaze, "I am sorry Jenny but I stand by what I did. One day maybe you'll thank me."

He patted Jenny's shoulder but she flicked it off, "Screw this Rhodes. You expect a friend to help you up, not kick you while you're down."

She turned shaking her head yet semi proud she didn't flip out at him when he said again, "Jenny I'm sorry but you-"

Just then she turned back, "No Rhodes you see, I was being kind." A smirk graced her face as she walked back and Rhodes felt the pride replaced by a twinge of fear. Guilt and fear.

Jenny however met Clint's eyes and shook her head. However there was a back-up plan although Jenny really didn't want to use it. Like really did not want to use it.

She walked back to Clint with Rhodes following close behind and he spoke, "You can continue."

Then with an internal sigh and a groan Jenny threw on her smile and asked sweetly, "You actually wouldn't mind if I stayed and watched would you?"

Clint glared at Hammer giving her a full body take before responding, "Be my guest milady." He tried to say charmingly and Jenny smiled shyly before moving closer to the table.

She had her phone out under the table but tried to appear interested as Hammer started talking again, "Now let me tell you all something, size does matter." Jenny again held down a gag at his wink to her, "Don't let anyone tell you differently, this is an m-34" He pulled out a gun that Jenny could tell was cheap as he rambled off about it.

When he was done with that one he put it down and Jenny tried to look impressed while Rhodes eyed her wearingly.

Next he held a black box and Jenny's curiosity rose as she smiled sweetly still and he went on, "This is the Cuban missiles the big guns, the last resorts." Putting it down he took out a small missile and Jenny felt to need to inspect it, "This is a kinetic kill si-1 vehicle with a secondary cyclonthn trimetathyne RDX burst."

He handed to missile to Rhodes and Jenny moved closer to see it, "It's capable of busting the bunker under the bunker you just busted. If it were any smarter it would write a book that would make the Ulysses look like it was written in crayon and it would read it to you." Jenny scoffed audibly and Rhodes looked at her while Clint smirked.

Shaking her head Jenny took a step back and nodded to Clint before regaining her façade as Rhodes handed the missile to Hammer and he went on bragging, "Its completely elegant and beautiful and its capable of reducing any standing building's population to zero. I call it the ex-wife." Rhodes looked conflicted, "It's the best I got."

Rhodes looked at Jenny and she faked innocence before her eyes conveyed the words 'I dare you'.

Hammer leaned forward on table, "Give me something here, I can't read you; I mean it's obvious the lady is impressed but what about you guys?"

Jenny hid a proud sarcastic smiled by running her fingers through her hair as Rhodes spoke, "I think we'll take it."

"Which one?"

"All of it." Rhodes said with a nod to Jenny as he turned and Jenny glared at his retreating form.

Jenny turned back to the astonished Justin Hammer with a more flirtatious grin to her great disgusting opinion, "So I got the message that you have a booth with us for tomorrow, anything particular being shown?"

Hammer tried to be charming, "Just a little somethings that may change the world."

Resisting rolling her eyes she batted them instead leaning forward on the table grateful Natasha had chosen a v-neck for her to wear, "Anyway I could get a glimpse of these little somethings?"

His eyes clearly didn't stay on hers as he replied, "I think that could be arranged, I could use a date for tomorrow."

Jenny smirked, "Oh, you haven't found one yet?" She managed to make the words teasing.

"None of those that are nearly as appealing."

Jenny tilted her hips a bit as she purred back, "Meet you at your industries at six thirty?"

"Well the expo doesn't start till seven thirty."

Jenny smirked with complete knowledge of all she was doing, "We'll have time."

At this she turned and pointed to Clint for him to follow as she added a swish to her steps knowing he was paying attention.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Jenny's POV**

A shudder ran through me as soon as I was out of the plane garage and I seriously wanted to throw up but there were no bushes, "Never again."

Clint had a hard glare on his features still and looked at her, "Well except for tomorrow."

I smirked getting into my car, "Not even then. You'd be surprised Clint, once a guy think you're interested his mind doesn't register anything contrary."

"I don't like the guy."

"No one does." We were pulling out and I groaned, "Do I still have my room at the hotel?" Clint nodded wordlessly and Jenny smiled, "Good, I got all my clothes in the back."

The rest of the drive was only to the sound of the radio.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Third person\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/3****rd**** person\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When they got to the hotel, Jenny got out with her bag and walked in with Clint going up in the elevator before she opened her mouth to ask if she had a key but Clint read her mind and already had it out.

The tension could be cut with a knife but it seemed like neither knew how.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the hallway and she saw the familiar numbers on the doors as they simply walked to the left before Jenny stopped cutting him off at the door to her familiar numbered room, "Okay Clint, spill. Now."

He looked back at her with a tired look, "Jenny, I don't think-"

"Never thought you did, I am asking you what is eating at you because it's pretty clear something is." She took a step closer.

He looked right at her with raised eyebrows as an inquiry before asking and taking one step closer to her, "Pretty clear huh?"

Jenny narrowed my eyes, "Crystal." He wouldn't be getting out of giving her an answer.

"You're the genius why don't you tell me?"

She took a deep breath before thinking about it. Okay so he had tried justifying himself to her earlier, then apologized, and then just got angry in the car.

To be honest it almost seems like the facts point that their flirtationship just got complicated.

Jenny spoke carefully in case she was wrong, "Flirtationships with the enemy are fine I thought and it's the relationships that end messy."

"Just make that line a little firmer and you'd be fine."

"Are you insinuating a relationship between me and Hammer?" Jenny laughed outrightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay you know what, remember what I just said about that line?"

Jenny sighed getting frustrated, "Yes Clint I rememb-"

"Well screw it." His lips crashed on hers and the surprise alone took her breath away as the mind shut down. Jenny realized, as his lips moved against hers cautiously, just how close the two had gotten and how she hadn't noticed his hands on her waist.

Now, however, she was too aware of every part of him; his hands firmly set on her waist while hers moved on their own accord around his neck as his chest pressed against hers and he bit her lip gently before pulling away for air as his forehead rested on Jenny's.

After a few deep breaths Jenny asked, "What the hell?"

He smirked before kissing her lips and pulling away, "Should I apologize?"

Jenny restrained a sigh as she honestly tried to think of a logical answer but all seemed to have fled her mind as she rolled her hips against his and said, "For what?"

Clint chuckled and beep of the hotel room door unlocking only to remember the card was in his hand and Jenny was against the door basically. With a coy look her glance went from the unlocked door behind her to Clint, "Forward a bit?"

He saw through the shyness with a raised eyebrow and Jenny felt his hand slip farther around her back and lower, "Gladly."

"That is…" Jenny smirked moving a hand from behind his neck down his chest before reaching the door handle, "If you can catch me." She had the door open and slipped right from his hands in a second with the speed her heart was going at but he was so close still.

When he finally got an arm around her from behind this time he pulled her almost flush as she repressed a shudder at the feel of his breath on her neck as he paused one moment before lightly kissing the crook of her neck as she let out a breath and felt him smirk into her skin in victory.

Turning herself abruptly in his arms Jenny ran her hands up his chest taking control of the situation as she went on her toes to kiss him with power knowing exactly how he'd reply as he fought back with just as much power and as soon they entered a battle for dominance began.

Clint's hands slipped under her sweater and one of her hands pulled on his hair roughly as her other hand trailed down his chest, singlehandedly attempting to remove his shirt but he got the idea and his hands left her skin only long enough to help before moving to my clothing.

Jenny helped him get her top off before returning her mouth to his and running her hands over his toned muscles as his hands lowered themselves to her ass pulling her hips to him and she even rolled them against his obvious attraction as her hands sunk lower to his belt.

She was able to undo it with quick skill before undoing his pants buttons and zipper while his hands wandered up and done her sides before pushing her against the wall roughly knowing she could take it.

And from there it just kept going down-hill.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(I do apologize if you were all looking forward to a lemon when to be honest I don't really know how to change a rating from t to m) Don't worry I will fix it and open that possibility soon enough ;)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I heard my phone start going off and blaring music and I groaned, "Jarvis, ignore call." I spoke in a tired voice as I turned over only to realize I had turned into the chest of my sleeping partner.

What the hell was I thinking.

EVER?

With the idea of a quick confrontation in mind I hit his chest only hard enough to wake him, "Clint let me go, I need to take a shower."

His arms tightened around me and pulled me closer so my head leaned on his chest and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, as I had so many times the night before as he bit and kissed every piece of flesh he could get access to.

Yep, no idea what the hell I was thinking and Tony would never hear of this.

Sounds good.

His voice was low from sleep, "It's too early."

I pulled away a bit harder this time and he let me, "Yes and I have things to do."

I slipped out from under his arm as smoothly as I could, which I was pretty good at ever since Thomas. As I stood naked in the air I suddenly felt very self-conscience despite the previous nights happenings as I quickly gathered what I need and hurried into the bathroom

When I got out of the shower I stayed in the bathroom and checked my phone as I brushed my wet hair out. I had one call from Jon and one call from Pepper.

I weighed the options of the two in my head before texting Pepper, "Whats up?" and Jon "I need to talk to you"… then I dried my hair.

After I turned off the drier and put it away I threw my hair up in a pony and took two deep breaths before going back into the room.

Clint was fully dressed and I didn't know what I was supposed to do at that point because to be honest I couldn't tell if I used Clint or if he used me.

He turned to me first and I raised an eyebrow trying to display an amused face, "Busy day for you too?"

"Coulson is filling me completely in on a long term case. I leave in two days for New Mexico."

Of 'course it's freaking New Mexico, seriously, does nothing happen anywhere else?

I nodded, "Gotcha, anything important?" I asked moving to the bathroom mirror still in his line of sight to apply eyeliner and such.

He coughed and I understood.

I was also reminded why this couldn't work ever. Domestic didn't suit him, "Let me guess. Classified?"

"Yes actually, but you also already know a bit about it so I'm sure you'll know soon."

Nodding I moved to doing my other eye as he moved to my side in the bathroom and I felt his hand on the small of my back so I straightened looking at him, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and I smiled knowing exactly what he meant, "Jenny I-"

"Don't." I cut him off, "Relationships end messy, this is… this."

Clint nodded at me and leaned towards me, kissing me one last time on the lips before going back out to the main bedroom area and grabbing his phone, "I will be back in time for the expo however. Still don't like that guy." Before he left.

Fantastic.

Well I suppose it could've been much worse.

As I looked in the mirror I sighed in relief as I still recognized the girl staring back at me and honestly I was sort of okay with this.

Too much time living with Tony I suppose, if you think this is normal.

My phone began ringing again and I got up to answer it "Hello?"

"Okay what's wrong? You had no snappy answering quote."

"Jon, just, just, hey I'm at the hotel at the moment but I'll meet you down the street at the Starbucks?"

"Jenny, I'll pick you up and we can come back to the industries, be ready okay?"

I nodded before remembering that couldn't be heard, "Yea sounds good Jon. See you soon."

I hung up and went back into the bathroom to do some makeup and brush my teeth.

By the time I was finished I only had to grab my phone, wallet and keys and the key card before going down to the lobby.

Checking at the desk I asked the woman behind the counter, "Excuse me, I'm in room 214 and I was just wondering how much longer I have it."

She was chirpy as she started typing on her computer, "Of 'course room 214, Miss Stark?"

Nodding I felt comfort at being recognized for once, "You have the room till September 18th." That was in like two weeks and I laughed.

"Wow alright, sounds good, thank you." Just then I saw Jon's car pull up and I just made a mind note to make him drive me back here for my car.

Getting in he began asking me questions right away, "What's wrong? Are you alright? What happened? Did you see Rhodes? Did you get the suit?"

I shook my head, completely had I forgotten the suit or Hammer for that matter, "Um, yes, stuff, yes and no."

Jon had gotten used to me answering questions in the order he asked them a while ago and replied as he drove on, "Okay so you saw Rhodes, start there and explain."

Nodding I began to tell him everything. From me flirting with Hammer to Clint being angry, to me going with Hammer to the expo tonight to waking up this morning.

By the time I finished my story we were sitting in the car in the parking lot to the industries and he looked at me mildly amused, "Come along Stark."

I sighed getting out with him and we walked towards the building and he grabbed my hand swinging it ridiculously with a grin on his face, "What are you so happy about?"

Clint looked at me dubiously, "At least one of us got laid." I laughed at the casual feeling of his words as I shook my head.

"That's a silver lining I suppose."

"You suppose? Excuse you, I've seen the guy and sweetie there's no supposing the fun you two had." Rolling my eyes at him I tried to keep the smile off my face, "And face it, as for Hammer, I assume you had a plan all laid out?"

Sort of. I mean I had the basic idea. Use my temporary access to get in the place to explore and find the suits stats and destroy them so that when Tony got sick of him and destroyed the actual suit they would have nothing left.

"Yea, I'd work it out."

"So see," We were walking into his office, "No big deal, you have it all under control."

He was right. "Thanks Jon, love you."

"Love you too," he commented before going to sit at his desk and I played with a rubex cube on the desk, "Now go check in with Pepper please."

"Right, that might be smart," I walked from his office to hers only to freeze at the sight of her sitting at her desk annoyed and Natasha next to her while Tony was sitting in a chair leaning on her desk.

"Jenny, perfect timing, Natasha maybe you can work this out with Mr. Stark while I talk with Jenny before going to the car." Pepper rose and I looked between the three people.

Tony was looking at me with what I had come to know as his most desperate eyes and I shrugged as Pepper pushed me out of the room and he remarked, "Wow, I lost both the kids in the divorce."

The door was closed behind us and I looked at Pepper, "What's going on?"

"Tony just is being an idiot, he brought me strawberries. Anyways did you talk to Rhodes?"

"I did and I am trying to sabotage Hammer's presentation don't worry. And I don't know, I mean, he's trying."

"That doesn't matter, it's going to take a lot more than trying to make it up." She continued before Happy was walking up to us, "Perfect Happy, let's get going. Jenny be careful and I will see you tonight."

I nodded and waved as she walked with Happy and not one second later did Natasha walk out of the room giving me a nod and smile of recognition before following Pepper.

With a deep breath I walked into the room to see Tony throwing out a basket of strawberries.

"Anthony." I spoke evenly.

He turned surprised before he nodded and spoke carefully, "Jay."

A smile grew in the corner of my mouth, "Coulson's going to kick your ass."

His mimicked mine, "Language."

I turned my attention to the spinning structure on Pepper's desk, "Make any progress?"

"Thanks to your friends."

Snapping my gaze back to him I scowled, "Pardon me for wanting you to live, and they aren't my friends."

"Oh no of 'course they were very helpful with their resources of information."

My gaze softened, "Well Fury sort of feels responsible for us I can tell."

Tony nodded and turned away from me to look at all the random junk in the corner of the room, "I got that feel from him too, he knew too mu-" He cut his sentence off and I raised an eyebrow, "Jay, does this look familiar?"

I moved to his side quickly and followed his line of sight to a scale model of the old Stark Expo sight. Moving the sheet off it I nodded, "Yea dad used to get angry when we played with it, especially that time I broke off the metal globe."

Tony smirked with me before asking, "Want to ask one of ou- your workers to take it to m-your car."

Tony looked at me and I stared back as I knew we were trying to read each other so I, against all confidence commented, "So they can take it back to the house?"

He smiled brightly and laughed, "Yes, that's good!" Before going out to the hall himself and shouting at two of the engineers who happened to be walking by to follow him. "Take this to Apple outside." He said and I smiled.

"You expect me to come home now?" I asked as the engineers awkwardly lifted the giant scale model, "You seemed to make it very clear that I had no claim of ownership."

Tony looked at me shaking his head, "Jay, I was hammered; you know you can't take me seriously when I'm like that."

"Really? I can't take you seriously as you destroy our home? Then when can I Tone cause all the lines around me are blurring and I don't like it!"

"First off, un-fist your hands, Pepper doesn't need blood on the floor;" After he said it I realized my hands had fisted and I sheepishly opened them to observe the black and blue finger nail prints, "Second you just called it our house and you just called me Tone."

Thinking about it I looked around the office, "That doesn't change it."

"Fair enough, but then you have a key, you have your room, and you have the house if you want it, just come home. You don't have to talk to me or even stand being with me in the same room. We would be nothing more than roommates, let alone siblings. But I don't like the idea of not being sure of your absolute safety each night. Why do you think I adopted you?"

I smiled back at him, "I'll be home don't worry, but first I have a date with Hammer tonight."

"Okay, forget not being siblings, I am enforcing father rights. No fucking way."

Laughing I shook my head, "Tone, he has control over the suit Rhodes took. I am simply using my assets to try to hijack the project."

He smirked, "You get the info, I'll get the suit?"

I winked, "You read my mind, are we going to match?"

"I don't think Jon would let us get away with doing anything contrary."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Hiiiiii! I know…this took a lot of time for not that great work so I really do apologize.**

**BUT! The next chapter is basically done—I just need to put the finishing touches on it :D**

**But I will reply to each of you and when the finishing touches are done (Within the week) I will put that up too but PLEASE review ASAP so I know what you like and don't like to read so I know if I should change or adapt the final chapter.**

**ALSO PLEASE READ- I am looking for songs to listen to and maybe throw in during certain parts :P I like listening for inspiration so anything would be great :D**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Monkeyb098: Bruce? Same ;) its not too late no worries**

**ZabuzasGirl: I am REALLY sorry this is taking so long… I sort of suck at writing the angsty chapters which include this one**

**Ali: Thank you! **** Hope you liked this one**

**Achlys: I will always try to take the time to interact with each and all of my wonderful readers because honestly I love writing them but I wouldn't if I knew people didn't like them :P Im glad your Christmas went well and awesome I love MCR too! I got a tardis dress and a nook so my Christmas was swell. Famous last words actually fits them VERY well… I might use that ;) but its true, they are both willing to face it (together). Meant to Live is great too because Bruce is obviously still going to suffer with that.  
And exactly (I like riddles) Her father did love her enough to give her what he needed and im sure wanted (Despite what she might think)  
So… Clint…yes… I figure that they will have to face the repercussions soon and both will be very… awkwardly star crossed.  
Im glad she comes off as such ;) I try my best to make her so. She needs to be arrogant and full of herself while being witty and self assured enough to flirt or insult everyone she came in contact with.  
Hope you liked the Fury and Jenny scene, it was my absolute favorite to write :D**

**Converselover20204: It is difficult to chose is it not? Jenny and Steve would be great because he is very strong and stable but I can see Bruce because they could be each other's' rocks, each other's dry place during a storm :P Sorry just me being dramatic**

**Crutchly: Hahaha I do apologize, I skip around quite a bit while writing to jump over boring and difficult parts but sometimes it makes sense in my head but not when I type it**

**Laurafxox: Right? Bruce just fits at the moment. And reset at the moment was her hitting the reset on her rubex cube- To solve some confusion I can say that it is sort of like the hulk… in a way. You know when you get tired you go from being tired to being hyper to being dead asleep? (or atleast I do) Its sort of like that… Being angry (And having a massive headache as it gets worse) then being collected and calculating (But strong as hell), and then we might see her next step up during the avengers… ;) SPOILERS**

**Piacine: I know! I just… I am having difficulty thinking of them as a long term thing cause he will always choose SHIELD and Jenny wouldn't be able to live with that :/**

**MusicManiacGirl: Wow that's a good Christmas! Im high school too no worries :P Me and my friends all (For Christmas) bought lightsabers and had a war in walmart with them ALL day!**

**Smkelover: Thanks!**

**Actlikesummer: Im glad you like the bro/sis relationship :D I try my best to portray it while keeping him in narcissistic character which is difficult but I am glad I did it well. How did you feel about the Fury and Jenny part? It's a bit more father daughter then what Tony and Jenny have which is what I was going for (No one can have what Tone and Jay have)**

**ArcherAngel: I like JennyxBruce too 3 they just fit together because they are both very willing to (dare I say it) love the other and go to the ends of the world for that person. And its true Steve is sort of too perfect… Have you seen those abs though? ;) Anyways as for Ivan I am working out a happy ending… or well sort of hahaha and thanks for reading!**

**Animeluver2323: Thank you, and aww im sorry I made you cry (Just kidding im really proud of myself) and yea Jenny's got a bunch of shit going on that is not in her control and she isn't enjoying it.**

**Emmiez: BrucexJenny all the way right? I just feel like they work together because she is too mature for her age anyways :P**


	15. Iron Man 2 Part 4

**I OWN NOTHING….itsreallyupsettingactually**

**Tony: I actually own everything**

**Pepper: Tony- stop talking.**

**Jenny: …..Whipped**

**Tony: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy**

**Jenny: whiiiiiiiiiiipppped**

**Pepper: You both are children!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I took a water bottle from the fridge and looked around our broken house before suddenly feeling perfectly alright with it. We would just rebuild it anyways.

Heading downstairs I heard my phone ring and I sighed answering it, "Yes Jon?"

"Ill be over in an hour to help you get ready and dressed."

Sighing I replied, "Jooooonn, its only three, why do we have to get ready?"

"Fine, but I'll be there strictly at four, and you won't be eating past then either!"

"Fair enough, see you Jon." I hung up.

I stopped in the doorway. Tony was in one of the spinney chairs as I could see his forehead frown in frustration at the hologram in front of him. It was blue as usual but a circle with numerous points connected.

He clapped his hands and moved backwards as the hologram enlarged and I recognized it immediately.

Entering the room quietly I moved in silence as Tony inspected it. His words were quiet too but I was sure I caught them, "Dead for almost 10 years now and still taking me to school."

Smiling to myself I moved closer, "It should technically work, instead of palladium right?"

He looked at me with eyes that truly displayed his hopefulness before looking up and Jarvis replied, "Yes Miss Stark, it could serve as a replacement."

Tony was now holding it in his hand again as I heard him quietly mumble, "Thanks Dad."

Jarvis warned, "Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesize."

Tony looked straight to me with a smirk, "You want to?"

Luckily I knew by the look on his face exactly what he was talking about as I looked around the basement, "Might as well, it's going to need remodeling anyways."

So that is how at 4 ten when Jon let himself into our house me and Tony were found downstairs.

He had a sledgehammer in his hand as he broke a hole into the wall, similar to the one in the wall on the other side of the room I did. Fortunately I finished mine first and moved onto getting the metallic tubes from the ground beneath our lab.

"Jennifer freaking Stark, get your but over here!" Jon shouted over our blaring music and construction noises.

"I'll meet you upstairs!" I shouted back.

I didn't hear a reply as I simply began taking out the piping, lifting them with greater ease then Tony would (You'd never believe that my 'powers' would actually be so helpful in construction). After I took out two of them Tony came over and patted my shoulder.

"Go on upstairs, take the jack hammer and put some holes in so we can-"

"Got it." I responded cutting him off with the idea of what he meant in my head. Tony only smiled as he took over my job while singing humming the song on.

When I got upstairs Jon was sitting in my kitchen, and looked at me expectantly, "Ready?"

The clock behind him said, '4:30' and I took a deep breath before pointing at him, "Nine more minutes I just need to make some quick holes and tie some structural rope."

I heard Jon sigh dramatically but I simply went to work.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

By the time I finished there it was 4:55 and I was being dragged upstairs, "Calm down Jon seriously."

"I need to make you look sexy enough to get past every guard in that place while still being able to fight and run. This is much too difficult for only an hour."

I chuckled as we reached my room and I saw it was untouched as Jon just began ruffling through my closet, "Go wipe off whatever is on your face now so I have a fresh plate, and take down your hair too!"

Resisting the urge make a face at him I went to the bathroom obediently. With a washcloth and soap I managed to get most of my makeup off (luckily I didn't put much on) and took my ponytail down brushing it out to make the indent a little less noticeable.

When I walked back into my purple room I felt amusement at the multiple dresses laid on the bed, many of which I never wore somewhere I'd be recognized, "Jon need I remind you that I enjoy having a sense of respect around me?"

"Yea yea Jenny, shut up. Choose your top three of those." Jon shouted out from the closet and I looked at my choices.

Many of them were red with gold embellishments of some sort and I picked out three only for Jon to come out finally with a pair of shoes and look at my choices, "Okay I like this one." He picked out the shortest one but luckily a modest neck line as he held it up to me and I looked at him patronizingly.

"Jon? Does it really matter?"

He took let it go in my hand and went about my dresser, "Yes, it does. Face it, we both know looking at your only your face is a problem with Hammer any other day and if you get caught… you are going to need all the luck you can get."

"Yea but I'm not planning on throwing myself at Hammer Jon, trust me, if he lays a hand on me I will break it."

"I don't doubt you, go get changed, I simply suggest that we make Hammer forget that him flirting is technically illegal."

Walking into the bathroom and closing the door I shouted back out, "Im eighteen!"

Jon mock shivered loudly, "Still weird!"

Putting on my dress I shook my head while thinking about it. My age was so far from my brother's and his colleges but I never really let it affect my relationships… not that I could at collage and all but still, never thought twice about hanging out with no one my exact age.

Checking how I looked in the mirror I ran my fingers through my hair keeping it manageable before I re-entered my bedroom, "How do I look?"

Jon turned from his makeup-inspecting to break out grinning, "I like the dress now we will work on your face."

Sarcastically I stuck my tongue at him, "Thank Jon." I sat down in my spinney chair that he moved to my vanity like desk. He began right to work on simple things and I felt apprehensive at what he was doing, "Jon….?"

"Oh stop it, you know I can do your makeup better than you can."

"But you also take longer."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I walked downstairs with Jon, holding my heels as I tried to keep quiet. It was 5:35 by the time Jon was finished with me and called Happy to drive me, "Now are you sure you don't want me to ride over with you?" He had a long black jacket in his hands as he held it to me.

"I'll be fine Jon." Just then the door opened and closed and I spun in surprise not used to people just walking in and out of my home, "Coulson, what are you doing here?"

"Could say the same for you." He said looking at me before stopping and actually looking at me, he coughed, "Jenny, where are you going?"

I sighed dramatically while taking my coat from Jon, "First you question why I'm here then you question where I'm going, god can't anyone ever please you?"

"I only meant what are you so dress up for?" He corrected himself in a more confident voice.

"Espionage."

He nodded like it all made sense now, "Fair enough, but I came by to say that I'm leaving, a mission in New Mexico is calling me away."

"Bye Coulson, thank you for your help."

He smiled at me before just going to the stairs most likely to go see Tony while I waited with Jon putting my jacket on.

Just as the limo pulled in I heard bounding up the stairs and heard, "Jay you can't expect to leave the house like that."

Smiling I looked to my big brother, "Tone- you know my reasoning is sound."

He glared at me, "How many weapons?"

I showed my clutch witch held a small gun, two hacker plugs, one condensed pen lightsaber, a prototype and breath mints, "Enough."

Tony nodded reluctantly, "Okay, go on then, you have your phone?" I nodded, that I kept in my bra but I had it, "Okay be careful, kick ass if you have to; or I will later."

"Don't worry Tone, I got it under control."

He reluctantly let me get in the limo and drive away as I did a double check of it all.

Hammer industries was thirty minutes away causing me to feel like I wanted to drive myself but it wouldn't look particularly intimidatingly rich girl enough cause as much as I notice the jokes I hear put to me…that is my image for the evening.

Pulling up I groaned in dread before practicing my press smile, luckily none were here but knowing how to force smile well helps in every situation.

Happy opened the door for me and I stepped out with his hand helping, "Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Have a good evening miss."

I began walking intently to the door and I walked into the work place coming to the realization that Hammer industries was like Stark's in that the front building was the workplace and I was very thankful for my jacket.

Taking in the scene of the professional bright room with halls leading off on my left and right as well as an elevator right next to the main desk I coughed making the woman behind the counter look up, "Can I help you?"

Smiling sweetly I nodded, "I was wondering if you could direct me to the office of Justin Hammer?"

The woman was older and typing on her computer but she asked, "May I wonder who is asking?"

With a sigh, "Jennifer Stark."

The woman instantly stopped typing to look back at me in surprise, "Miss Stark of course! It's on the third floor, turn to the right when you get there."

"Thank you!" I responded going to the elevator and pressing up. It was empty when it came and I pressed 3 to go up but I saw it went up to 5 and down the basement.

The elevator stopped at level 2 but a man waved it off saying he was going down. At level three I turned left instead and walked until I found stairs. I discreetly pushed opened the door to them knowing I would see no one here, unlike the elevator's possibilities.

Moving quickly down them I went down four levels to the basement but the door out was red with a number pad and a light next to it that I assumed would blare.

Inspecting the number pad I shined my phone's light at it before seeing that the 1 and 9 were over used but in what order?

I smirked typing 1999 into the code and hearing the click of the door unlock. I opened it slowly making sure no one was directly watching only to see the bright white colored garage like area empty besides projects. Moving into the room I closed the door with care before moving behind the closest plane. Slipping off my heels I held them by their straps and was able to move in guaranteed silence.

Jumping I heard a bird screech and I looked around me for any bird only to still be alone in my area so I started moving around the plane to see more works of… what is I'm sure their best work, along with a rather poor chart of the suit. I would've moved closer to see how much detail they gained if there wasn't a man standing by it, and one that I recognized too.

The same one that attacked me and Tony, some relation to our father but I never dug deep enough to ask what exactly, a fact I regretted deeply at this moment.

Instead of getting closer I darted to a jeep like structure next the plane a parallel to the man inspecting the chart with a parrot on his arm. Luckily he did not hear me. I saw another man, a guard it seemed, standing outside a side door.

I waited but after a while I heard footsteps and I peeked around the jeep to see the man walking to the side door only to have the guard let him in with a fingerprint lock.

Right then. Spy mode.

I crept closer to the door moving from thing to thing until I got to the point that I couldn't get closer without being seen and I took my heel in my hand before throwing it the way I came.

It created a clang and the guard looked over instantly. He was holding one gun across his chest but hed onto it as he walked towards me and I hugged the jeep as I heard him get closer. I shortened my breaths as his first foot came into view and he kept walking.  
Right past me.

I jumped up and nailed him across the top of his head with my wrist as hard as I could at the time. He dropped down with a thump.

I looked around awkwardly before checking his pulse and dragged him to my previous hiding spot making sure he was out of sight for the time being I moved to the chart with the suit's design on it to see how much that had actually figured out only to see adjustments had been made…a lot of them.

I tore down the paper and rolled it up while looking around the room again to really see that there were four doors and one hallway. A lot of screens near each project it seemed and cords connecting them all along with power tools.

The room was empty so this man with long hair must be dangerous but then again I already knew that. OR he wasn't supposed to be there.

Moving again to a computer I began typing around, looking through the database of the industry. It didn't seem anything about the suit was in the computers… probably trying to keep it on the down low with legit paper copies.

Unless…

"Jennifer Stark!" I spun to see Justin Hammer walking in with four big guys looking pissed.

Mmmmmmm, I giggled with a smile letting my coat untie, "Justin Hammer, silly coincidence I met you here."

He definitely took in my appeal as a bit of his anger left his face and I smirked before feigning innocence again as he put an arm on my waist, "Want to explain why I am finding you down here?"

"Well the lady at the counter said that I had to go in the elevator so I did but somehow I went down and I got here!" I sounded ultimately mindless, it was almost sarcastic.

He laughed and pushed me sideways towards a body guard although I could read his suspicion plain on his face, "Is that so, well I just have a few errands to run before we can go. If this guy here can take you to my office I will meet you up there."

I nodded and tripped over my own two feet as I followed the buff man that was leading me back to the elevator. I managed to look back to see Hammer and his other three buff guards entering the side door with the finger print analyzer. I increased my breathing.

Confidently out of Hammer's eyes I retook a confident stride as I tightened the grasp on my heels and clutch as we approached the buttons for the elevator and I knew I'd have to jump a bit to knock him out.

"Excuse me sir, I need to put my heels back on." I spoke shakily as he turned around with a raised eyebrow before nodding. Going on one knee I breathed quicker and put my right foot on first and then my left before standing up again to realize I was about 5' 8" only one inch shorter than this guy, "Thank you sir."

He nodded and reached to press the up arrow when I hit him hard. A bit too hard actually but he dropped just like the first and I smirked. The elevator came and I threw him in there pressing the top floor before walking back towards the side door before I saw the door handle moving and I dove behind a table of weapons.

Hammer was walking out while his buff guard held a rucksack that was moving still and multiple pillows while holding shoes by their laces. The two walked right past me. So far not bad.

Waiting until the two got in an elevator in apprehension I waited to make sure they didn't come across anyone in the elevator. With that in mind they probably had 10 minutes before they got the word.

Moving quickly I went to the first guard I knocked out, pressing a breath strip against his thumb before pressing it against the analyzer by the side door. I knew I would be pressing my luck but any enemy of Hammer's was a friend of mine… even if he did try to kill me.

Opening the door I saw a white bright hallway and I walked with confidence opening the first door on the left knowing it was hit and miss.

Didn't last long.

First door, opened it, saw the screens in the back right corner of the room and a long table with cords and supplies against the wall while there was a bed against the wall the door was on. There were two guards that became aware of my presence and lying on the bed was the familiar face and I tripped over my own feet again, "Whoops! Wrong room!"

I was slowly opening my clutch in response to one of the guards moving towards me before my familiar attacker spoke with a heavy Russian accent, "No act Stark."

Standing straight I nodded with a smirk, "Fair enough, Является ли Россия лучше для вас?" (Is Russian better for you?) I looked between the guards threateningly although they didn't seem alarmed.

He sat up, much more interested now, "Многое, если вы не возражаете" (Much if you don't mind)

I moved forward into the room towards the confused guards and opposite the man, "Что бы вы сказали, если бы я сказал, что могу вытащить тебя отсюда?" (What would you say if I said I could get you out of here?)

Just then on of the guards forcefully put his hands on my waist and I felt him pull me back but I took a lesson from Natasha's days of training with me as I wrapped a leg around his and got a hand onto his back vest pulling down. His head hit against the wall as he fell on me and I rolled out from under him.

The other guard stood with wide eyes and ready arms.

However, the other observer was amused "Ivan and, Я видел Youre силы мисс Старк, и мне жаль, что я не были в своего врага." (I have seen your strength Miss Stark, and I wish I weren't your enemy.)

"Тогда не будьте" (Then don't be)

He laughed at this and I sighed knowing this would be difficult, "Я стремлюсь, чтобы снять все, что вы и ваш брат дорого, вы хотите помочь?" (I am aiming to take down everything you and your brother hold dear, you want to help?)

"WHY?" I resorted back to English on accident and then apologized in Russian.

At this point the guard reached for my neck and I struggled with his hand for a moment before kicking him in the stomach instead and allowing his to double over before kicking him across the face.

Ivan replied in broken English, "You stole my life."

Taking a seat in the chair my the long table I crossed my legs, "Please просветить me." (enlighten me)

He still had a smile on his face, "ваш 'claim to fame', the arc reactor."

Shaking my head I disagreed, "I had no plans for the arc reactor, my father did but I am not him, У меня не было планов на дуге реактора, мой отец, но я не его."

Ivan looked around his room and shrugged, "Kill me Но я не на стороне воров." (but I do not side with thieves.)

I ran my fingers through my hair slowly getting the picture as I spoke in perfect and careful russian "Your father worked with our father on the arc reactor, something happened and he got deported. In short we stole your life while you were force to live it with an abusive uncaring-"

"Он был ублюдком, и если ваш отец- " (he was a bastard and if your father-)

"Мой отец был, как и он, я сомневался и по сей день, как он относится своих детей, не так ли?" (My father was just like him, i have doubted to this day how he felt about his kids, have you?)

Ivan leaned forward on his bed to look at me and I saw how dramatically his features had darkened; he was a murderer, he could kill me, he wanted to kill me, "Тебе не понять" (You wouldn't understand)

"I didn't have to come in here but I was intrigued, it's a weakness of mine. Although to be fair, it is my only weakness." **(A/N THAT'S A REFERENCE! Sorry guys I'm sooooo changeable)** "Feel free to tell me."

He looked at me and I realized again I spoke english before he responded, "Вы, кажется, как замечательный человек, я желаю вам не придется платить цену." (You seem like a good person I almost wish you didn't have to die.)

I shruggedstanding and reaching for my clutch which had fallen awhile ago, "Мы все несем свой крест." (We all carry our crosses)

"Before go, phone?" He asked.

Raising an eyebrow I shook my head until I saw he had something in his hands, "What is that?"

He stopped twirling it and I realized that it looked something like a pen and upon further thought I looked into my bag, "Говоря о воров." (Speaking of thieves…)

He smirked and I watched as he found the latch allowing my lightsaber to fully expand and power on as I sighed looking around. He was untrained with it, granted so was I but it took learning curve, "Phone."

Unlocking my phone I threw it to him then walked to the computers as I heard the hum of my sword staying constant. Touching a screen to wake it up I saw a graph of the iron man suit with some giant and insane modifications. Luckily I still had one of the two hackers in my purse and I discreetly put one the Ethernet cord exiting the screen I smirked.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Third Person\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony stood in his lab, victorious in creating the new element when his lab rang, "Jarvis who is it?"

"Miss Stark sir."

Tony nodded, "Answer, hey Jay how you coming?"

An accented voice came through the other line, "Hey Tony! How you doing?"

The only thought Tony was registering was that he was calling from Jenny's cell, "Sounding pretty spry for a dead guy."

"Yea you too. I have a friend here who needs to learn how to hold her purse better, say hi to the man won't you?"

Tony listened knowing the voice before he heard it, "Hey Tone, I'm here, how about I meet you at the Expo?"

The heavy accent came back, "Funny isn't she?"

Tony replied with confidence, "Let her go."

Ivan's chuckled could be heard with his words, "No, you see know the true history of the Stark name will be revealed."

Jennifer looked around the room carefully as she knew Tony lack of words was him trying to trace the call as she tried to expand time, "Tone, these aren't the drones you're looking for." She knew he'd get two things out of that- "Drones" and "Star wars".

Ivan took over speaking as he cut Jenny off, "What your father did to my family over four years I will do to yours in forty minutes."

Tony was almost to a specific street as he replied, "Sounds good where we going to hash it out?"

"You better be ready." Was all Ivan replied before the line hung up.

Jenny lost her lightsaber and that he should look from drone at the expo, Tony knew his plans as he moved to his new and improved arc reactor.

Meanwhile Jenny made a move for her weapon back as Ivan hung up the phone and happened to get her hands over his on it and held on as he tore it back towards him and she held to it.

He tried spinning it but she held on as she concentrated on her breathing and heart as she felt it rising with adrenaline. When he stopped trying to get her to blatantly let go he aimed a kick for her stomach and she jumped back grabbing onto his foot and snapping it almost instantly as she twisted it.

Ivan fell to the ground with a firm grasp on the lightsaber still as Jenny stood over him, "I gave you a chance."

He glared up at her and swung with the lightsaber but she jumped avoiding it before reaching for the hilt of her lightsaber but misaiming a bit and burning her thumb. She gasped at the searing pain it created before ripping the saber towards her as hard as she could causing him to let go but for her to fall backward a bit.

Recovering she stood back up as Ivan did the same limping, "This is not over Stark."

She grabbed her bag powering down he lightsaber and putting it in her bag before nodding, "You are right, it isn't." Turning around quickly and throwing a quick punch across his face which grazed him but he grabbed her fist and threw her across the room onto the opposite wall/bed.

She shook her head and jumped up quickly although vision shaky, she realized this time she had managed to hold onto her bag and within a flash she had her small gun in her hand pointed at Ivan.

He chuckled and held up his hands, "Do it, be a murderer."

She stepped down from the bed and he back up more leering at her, "Please understand, I would rather destroy a stained window than a genius like yourself but I need to ensure safety for time being…"

A shot rang out and five seconds later Jennifer Stark was sneaking her way out of Hammer Industries.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Pepper and Natasha and Clint sat down ready to watch the Hammer presentation. Clint as their bodyguard none of them were excited for this show.

Then a short skirt with dark hair sat next to Clint causing him to look at her, "Jenny?" He asked.

She turned to him, "Yea no duh, Tash?" leaning over him she got Natasha's attention, "Did you bring the flats I asked you to get from Jon?"

Natasha nodded taking them out of her bag and handing them to her, "Here you are and you look great by the way."

Jenny forced a smile, "Thanks." And put on the new shoes oblivious to Clint staring at her as she threw her clutch in his lap, "So that went well, now I just need a computer." It was then that Jenny noticed his amused gaze and smirked leaning towards him, "Nothing you haven't seen before."

He snapped out of it and shook his head, "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

She ignored taking that path as the lights blasted on stage and music played as Hammer walked out cockily and Jenny rolled her eyes, "I'm going back stage." She whispered.

As she got up to walk away Clint looked between her and his other two charges before shaking his head and following her because she may be able to handle herself but he knew Natasha wasn't defenseless.

Jenny didn't wait or stop for him but walked right past the guards going under the stage and up behind it as they recognized her. She walked straight to the main computer as Clint looked around for Hammer or anyone who would try to stop her.

"Clint relax, I own this place remember?" She began typing before outstretching her hand, "Purse please."

She wasn't listening to Hammer introducing his drones, not really, until as Clint handed her the bag she heard, "The pilot, Coronel James Rhodes."

Jumping to her feet she left her place and moved quickly to look onto the stage as the cheers got louder. Tony had just arrived and was talking to a suited version of Rhodes, to her great and immediate relief.

She couldn't hear Rhodes and Tony talking but she opened her purse taking out her phone before throwing the purse back to Clint who was confused as heck.

"Jarvis, connect me with the suit."

"You are now connected Miss Stark."

Jenny watched as Tony stepped away for Rhodes as Rhodes armed himself fully and Hammer backed up towards the side exit in fear. Planning to cut off Hammer she began walking back stage again while speaking, "Tone! What's the situation?"

She had the phone to her ear but she still heard the beeping coming from one of the computer stations. And it just happened to be the one Hammer was heading towards.

Before she took another step she heard multiple rounds of shots being fired and she cringed once before asking "Tony please respond cause I'm not watching."

"I'm right here Jay, good to see you have your phone back, is Ivan dead?"

With a nod to Clint that everything was alright Jenny walked forcefully to the station, "No." She responded to him before tilting the phone away from her mouth she spoke loudly and threateningly, "Hammer and company step away from the computers now."

Justin looked up at her in mild fear but hugely surprised, "Jennifer you-"

"Fucking call me Jennifer again and I'll break your neck, now, let the professionals handle this."

He looked from her to Clint to his workers before just waving a hand at her, "It's all under control if you would just let-"

Jenny raised an eyebrow and with hands on her hips replied, "Under control? My brother is getting shot at by your damn drones and you are telling me it's under control?"

Hammer fought back "If your man hadn't come in the first place-"

"Sir he's locked us out of the mainframe." One of the guards said and Jenny had enough as she walked around the table forcefully pushing Hammer back when he tried to stop her.

"Get out." She kept her voice under control and the men in the chairs had a frightened look in her eye and she sighed, "Or he will make you." She pointed to Clint and the men stood up slowly, "Chauvinists." She groaned and Clint smirked as she took her seat.

She began typing instantly but could still hear Pepper shouting, "Mr Hammer I am asking you to vacate the premises."

"Listen it's all under control." Hammer tried to say confidently.

Pepper was pissed with Natasha at her side who was watching Jenny intently, "Is it now? Looks like Jenny is doing the work!"

Hammer leaned towards one of his workers and whispered, not unheard by Jenny whose senses were heightened at this point heart wise, "We got to get these bitches out of here."

Jenny side glanced to Natasha and nodded. In a fluid motion Tash had Hammer's face against the table with his arm trapped behind him while Jenny dictated, "These bitches can kick your ass so you will tell Romanov here everything about Ivan and where to find him while I save everyone you put in danger."

Pepper had her cell out and was quick dialing the police as Hammer begged her not to with little success as Natasha would simply twist his wrist and turn his attentions back to filling her in.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Overlapping voices. I heard them all but I had to focus. My heart was fast, I knew that much. Granted I needed it to be. My brain worked faster that way and with this code, I needed all the help I could get.

"Clint go with Natasha."

"But-"

"No, I got this and Ivan's legit if he has his technology up and running."

I never took my eyes from the screen but I assumed Clint and Natasha took my advice.

"Jay you there?" I heard from the table and I realized I had place my phone down. Taking a second I put it on speaker hoping her would ignore the voices, "Sorry Tone still here, Ivan took control of the drones, locked me out, I'm trying to shut them down."

I was in.

With a small smirk I spoke to Jarvis, "Jarvis, show me Tone's position and followers."

The screen of my phone went black with a map of the park and a red iron man and green drone dots.

"Just try to shut them all down!" I heard Tony say and I nodded as I started at the top and began hacking that individual one.

"But if I can gain control I should be able to-"

"Jay! Just shut them off!"

I shook my head and kept typing until I got the green box turned to gray and I set over writ the code there. It was complicated than most that I had seen but I set it to shoot down other drones.

"Got one shooting itself." I began on the next.

"I told you-"

"Yes and I told you so many things Tony when was the last one you listened to?" I snapped as I typed and I knew I was acting completely oblivious to the spectators, "Why are they just shooting innocents? That's sloppy."

One of Hammer's workers looked over my shoulder, "How are you doing that, the drones are all connected in a completely unique language?"

"Said like a true bigot. It's Russian and I am rewriting telling them to use Jarvis and use them to use Spanish."

I had the next one done.

I just kept moving till I had four and I saw Ivan was trying to take back control of a few as they broke away from Tony's trail, "Tone-"

"Yep Rhodes told me, anyway you can get his suit?"

"I can try." I replied before searching for the right name until I came across it and began. About a minute later I saw eight previously offline drones turn on and I sighed, "Tone got eight more back here."

I kept typing and I could feel I was winning as I spoke again, "Almost there Tone." Then my phone was vibrating and I quickly answered it, adding the caller to the line, "Jennfier Stark."

"He's gone." Clint voice was on the phone.

I cracked. Making the code rewritable in general I spoke, "Rhodes is clear, and…" I remembered the chart of the pimped out suit in his room too before having the sudden realization that they were very different, "Tone, he's in a suit, a big one."

"Thanks Jenny." Rhodes had joined our line through Jarvis as well and I smiled.

Natasha spoke too, "Good job on that chest piece by the way, I'm reading much better output."

I could hear Tony's annoyance, "Yes well at least I'm not dying."

Pepper leaned on the desk next to me, "What do you mean you're not dying?"

I sighed running a hand through my hair, "Natasha I swear-"

Tony cut me off, "Pepper that you? And uh, no, not anymore."

Pepper's worried voice beat me to the phone, "What's going on?" Then she turned to me, "You didn't tell me?"

Tony took it as her talking to him and replied, "I was going to tell you, I didn't want you to –"

"You were going to tell me?"

"Natasha, see what you did?" I got in with a laugh.

"You really were dying?" Pepper just kept talking past it.

I could hear Tony trying to handle it gently, "I was going to make you an omelet and tell you!"

I saw the incoming on my phone and sighed, "Okay guys that's enough now-"

Natasha finished the line of thought for me, "Save it for the honeymoon you got incoming Tony."

Tony apologized despite Pepper's insistence that she was still angry and our phone line stayed present as I stood and stared at Hammer who was looking humiliated as I could see the Police coming in, "Over here boys, and let it be known I plan to file charges; actually I can see the list now." I smirked to Pepper who jumped right on board.

"Attempted murder, assault, theft,-"

I winked at her and she got my joke, "Harassment?"

"Harassment-"

The police turned him around handcuffing him, "What? I'm trying to help here!"

"You're under arrest sir." The police informed him neutrally.

"Oh," Hammer's gaze shifted form me to Pepper and back to me, "I see what you're trying to do, pin this all on me? That's good, starting to think like a CEO already." The police began pushing him away and I looked to Pepper who had a stone face on and I smirked shaking my head as he threatened, "You think you're making a problem for me, I'll make a problem for you, I'll be seeing you real soon."

That was the last I've seen of Justin Hammer until the trial. For now I hugged Pepper with a smile because I knew she actually took those words to heart before I saw the computer flash as all the remaining drones turned red.

"Tone?"

"Yea Jay?"

"You know that moment in a video game you beat a bunch of little minions and you just know the boss fight is next?"

"Yea."

"My point is made."

I heard him slightly chuckle before Natasha spoke too, "I second that point, another one incoming."

Hearing the drop of the drone I knew it was heavier as I tried to slow my breathing, Tony and Rhodes were on their own with this, I couldn't take over the suit he didn't have on computer. I made sure I had everything before standing with Pepper, "Ready?"

She nodded and motioned for police to follow us as they discussed plans for the people and I strayed behind and to the left of them as I tried to stay listening in to the battle.

Then I heard the blast through the phone.

It was familiar somehow.

Echoing it reminded me of something…

I smirked, our house didn't survive that, and then Ivan didn't either. My smirk dissipated.

"Tony, is he-"

"Yes." His response was final and I shook my head.

"Okay." I disconnected the call and I took a deep breath, "Hey Pepper!" I shouted although I couldn't see her any longer.

"Yea?" I heard the response before my phone began vibrating, I took it out talking slowly, "Hello?"

"Jenny, get out of there, the drones are blowing." I looked around quickly spotting at least ten in the area.

"You got Pepper?"

"Yes."

I ran.

My heart was still beating irrationally

and I ran past Pepper out of the main traffic areas of the park before I heard the simultaneous explosions going off and I stopped thankful I had taken off the extreme heels.

It was over.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

So the shocker of the story is that Pepper did finally settle for Tony in the end.

Or at least that's what Rhodes told me as we drove home that night.

The next morning I woke up and stretched before putting on a robe before going downstairs groaning at the sight of my torn up house, "Tony! We need the builders to come in again!"

"Miss Stark?" Jarvis spoke up, "Mr. Stark wished you would shut up."

I chuckled shaking my head as I poured myself some orange juice for breakfast, "Miss Stark, Clint Barton is calling."

"Put him through."

"Jenny?"

"Hey Clint what's up?"

"Breakfast at the diner?"

Looking around the broken floors and window I put my drink down, "Twenty minutes?"

"See you then."

Moving quickly I got upstairs and changed quickly into a tee shirt and jeans before grabbing my keys and wallet, "Jarvis tell Tony, if he asks that I left to wish Clint off."

And with that I got on my bike and rode off which I genuinely enjoyed seeing how I hadn't ridden the bike in weeks, plus it was becoming fall and my birthday was in a month, I loved riding during the fall.

I pulled into the diner parking lot and to no surprise the diner was functioning normally, not shut down for any secret meetings as it had been lately…not point fingers- FURY….

Walking in I recognized the waitress who sat us last time I met Clint and Fury here to talk about Tony. She smiled at me and nodded her head to the side. I followed her line of nod to see Clint with a mug of coffee staring out the window. I walked over with my boots making the noise I was so accustomed to, "Good morning."

He looked up at me and nodded, "And to you? Sleep well?"

Shrugging I nodded, "Not bad for all the brain work I did yesterday, that generally keeps my brain wired for a while. So… when?"

Clint looked at me and didn't require anymore explanation, "Tonight."

I nodded looking at his cup of coffee, "How long?"

"Coulson says expect 6 months and to be prepared for more."

Sighing I looked at him with a small smile, "I don't-"

"Yep."

The waitress came to take our orders and I got the hashbrowns while he got the pancakes.

After she left I spoke again with a laugh to my voice, "Relationships are messy."

"And isn't this more messy?"

I shrugged, "This is two friends having breakfast, I don't see the messiness."

He inspected our situation which was aided by the waitress bringing us food and nodded with a smirk, "Either do I."

It was final. Flirtation-ships are fine, relationships are messy.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/**

**Hey everyone! I am not replying to those reviews left on the last chapter only because its  
only been a week so I will reply to ALLLLLLLL review with the next post. **

**There are bound to be a few mistakes so feel free to point them out ((I kept changing stuff and I would forget to go back))**

**Thank you all soooooo much! It really is the reviews that keep me writing the story**

**And so ends Iron Man 2**

**(now there will be 1-2 awkward in-betweens and then…THE AVENGERS) Final votes/reasonings must be in.**


	16. In between Chapters (2 and 12 combined)

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ the song of this section is "On my Way" by Phil Collins. It's from brother bear :D\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Everyone loves their birthday, and this is the story of mine, my 19th birthday but it seemed like 25.

So much had happened and I was still standing (Next to my brother of course.)

A month or so had gone by since fighting Ivan and it was never really spoken of after to the betterment of me and my brother.

Tony was in a functional relationship (Surprising, I know) and even Jon had begun dating this guy who was… let's just say that the couple together proves all good looking men are gay (or my friends, and that just would never do).

_Tell everybody I'm on my way__  
__New friends and new places to see_

So there I sat in NYC the day before, Tony was coming out to pick me up to spend a week in Malibu before I would have to report back here.

I was on a case technically but no more than basement work and some counseling with agents. Basement work was just line of code that made my eyes blur after four hours unless I had coffee, and the agents all have to go through counseling after a kill.

Although I do have one, she's the one who was in the basement before me until she started screaming one day. Apparently she tried to kill himself after they had her apprehended so now she has been talking to me. Insanely smart with computers, she put me to the test even.

Upsettingly it was all the type of work no one else could actually do so it was up to me.

I had five hours before I had to meet the plane at the airport.

So I was training. I had already put the code cracking on hold for the week and was using an actual punching bag without working up my heart beforehand. My own strength needed to be better; if I was surprised or jumped I needed to be strong enough on my own.

_With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way__  
__And there's nowhere else I'd rather be_

"Not very often I see you down here." I heard from behind me and I spun.

With a smile I greet Steve, "Yea well, not very often am I working anything without cardio."

He nodded because even without complete understanding of my condition, he knew the basic, "Fair enough, want me to steady you?"

Shaking my head I opened my head to speak before my attention was drawn to his obvious muscles, "Actually, you feel like sparring?"

Watching him, he froze at the suggestion while taping his hands before resuming and with a cough remarking, "What-uh, why would you-"

Throughout the 9 months I knew the guy I had the great privilege to understand his complete nervousness at talking to women unless they were superiors, so at his stuttering I laughed as comforting as I usually did, "You have reach, I have flexibility plus I haven't sparred with anyone but Natasha in months." (A/N Technically this is a reference but not to a show, movie or book…)

He turned back to looking me in the eye and shook his head unsure, "Yea but I really, you are much, you're a lot smaller and-"

"Steve, is this an attempt at chivalry?" Altogether, Steve was a chivalrous gentleman. No doubt about it. But with me… some things were different. I didn't mind if he paid or held open the door but to me… this was him not trusting my strength.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way__  
__And I'm loving every step I take_

He took a solid moment collecting himself before responding back confidently, "Not an attempt miss, an action."

With raised eyebrows at his new confidence I responded, "How about we look at it differently; I am walking home one day and someone-"

"You can flip and crack the neck of any guy who would jump you."

I smiled, "Yes but I don't think half of those guys would be your size or strength."

He seemed to inspect me with some thought before shaking out of it, "No, not going to happen."

Shaking my head, "Alright but if I get mugged blame is on you." I unstrapped my gloves and threw them down, "Want me to steady you?"

Lifting an eyebrow he responded, "If I say yes will you be asking me questions?" I nodded, "Fine."

Smiling I rolled my neck and stood firmly behind the punching bag as he started slow at first, "So done anything exciting while I was either in the basement or talking to people?"

_With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way__  
__And I can't keep this smile off my face_

Seemingly warming up his right side with punches he responded, "Not much actually just getting caught up."

"Learn anything?"

He switched to his left side, "War in Iraq."

I sighed, in that case, "And what's your opinion?"

"It's a war." He breathing was getting ragged.

"That doesn't mean you can't have an opinion on its reasons."

One punch tested my current stance, "Like the people when those from Vietnam came home?"

Still steady I replied evenly, "You've read Coming Home then, good; but those people were wrong to rag on the soldiers for something that was the government's fault."

"Then I won't give the same injustice."

I smiled at his patriotism, "Steve, ragging on those risking their lives for their country is unforgivable; ragging on those making the calls from behind mahogany desks is appropriate."

I heard him breathing as he rolled his shoulders and began being punching for real as I held still allowing the bag only slight movement, "I don't like being there ma'am but I trust our superiors."

Staying silent I let him keep punching until he asked, "Jenny?"

"Still listening, no worries, I just wasn't going to argue."

_Cause there's nothing like, seeing each other again__  
__No matter what the distance between_

Catching the hint of a smile I heard his reply, "Thank you then."

A few seconds went by before I heard the door open to the gym and saw Fury walking towards us, "Jennifer, got a letter for you from Jon."

Steve had frozen completely at Fury and nodded to me before taking a few steps in the opposite direction with a patient look. I walked towards Fury, "From Jon?"

"Technically it's a forward, straight to you from a P.O. Box in Canada. Consider this your birthday present."

I raised an eyebrow as I took it and Fury turned around to walk back. He wouldn't have hand delivered mail to me if it wasn't something important, "Oh and Jennifer, how is your patient Miss…"

"Parsons. And she's good. Seems like a case of dissociative fugue but it's strange in such a person."

Fury nodded, "Okay and you're alright in the basement?"

"Does it matter?"

With a smile Fury turned and walked back.

Turning over the envelope I opened it slowly, cautious of contents. Inside was a newspaper article of the Stark expo with a quote from me highlighted, "I'm one of those rare people who actually love my work." You know, one of those things you say to the camera, not true or false just Bullshit-ed at the time.

Confused and a bit creped out I looked into the envelope for anything else to see a note, my own handwriting, "There's a difference between true love and the feel of true love, be careful which you choose."

A note had been added in green pen, "Must I suggest you be careful of your words? Thanks by the way."

_And the stories we tell, will make you smile__  
__Or really lifts my heart…_

With a sudden understanding of the entire event I smiled and put the notes in the envelope. Putting the envelope on the bench next to Steve's stuff I walked back, "Alright so ready to get back?"

He turned back more than happy to snap right back into action as we worked but this time he started asking the question, "Who was it from?"

"A friend of mine, just…" Wait, what was he saying actually? I get the being clever and proving me off thing, I do. But what was the thanks for? For helping him all that time?

_So tell'em i'm on my way__  
__New friends and new places to see_

Actually- what happened to him?

I stepped away and Steve hit the punching bag hitting me back a bit more in shock, "Jenny, are you okay?"

I shook my head trying to make sense, "Steve do you know what happened?"

"When?"

My mind was reeling as I went into overdrive, recognizing the familiar feeling of… not knowing, "I did something extreme, something that hurt me because I don't remember it. I can see the blacked out pages in my memory and I can only assume I did something with Bruce."

"Did something?"

"I was locked in the room." I said plainly, "I was in the white room, what for? Don't answer." With my mind working I knew I could find the pieces they just were scattered, "I was given the envelope on the mission. Mission to…. Help Bruce get away? But why would Fury do that? Cause he knew I would appreciate it. Okay so I go but he's, he's, he's….. he's on a plane and I got on didn't I?"

Of course I did. Really I should think things through better, interesting I don't remember all of it though. I got on, I remember feeling smug but then… nothing.

_And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more__  
__With the moon keeping watch over me_

"Jenny, maybe we should see Clint or Coulson last time you got this way I-"

I put on my most reassuring smile, "No really Steve, I'm sorry. I'm fine I promise." Looking him in the eyes I pleaded with him not to move from his spot. They didn't need to know.

He return with a stern look but nodded, "Okay."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After working out, I meditated a little and managed to remember that the plane was crashing but that was about it. I remember my heart was beating fast and I remember walking through ruins on the city, and collapsing on the stone and dirt.

Everything in between was a blur.

_Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind__  
__The sun will come out, wait and see_

It didn't matter granted but still slightly unsettling.

The wind was blowing like crazy and I dug my hands deeper into my jacket as I watched the descending plane with anticipation. Finally going to go home after a while being here for my birthday, keep it traditional and all.

_And the feeling of the wind__  
__In your face can lift your hear_

My phone began ringing, Natasha's id, "Jennifer Stark here."

"You need to come back right away."

"Natasha. I can't, I checked out."

"It's an order from Fury."

I paused, "You know those don't work."

"Jennifer, system was ha-Jennfier the system was hacked you need to come back."

The plane touched down but I took a step back at those words, "Who is this?"

"It's Natasha, we need you back; the computers are freaking out."

_So tell everybody I'm on my way__  
__And I just can't wait to be home_

I sighed looking at the plane then the taxi with my shoulder bag still in it…. "Okay, I'm on my way." I hung up and spun around into to see the stairs unfolding from it and Tony standing at the top.

"Ready to go Kiddo?"

I looked at my phone, "Actually Tone, I need your help real quick."

He took off his sunglasses that weren't really needed, "What's up?"

I nodded, "I think I'm walking to a trap."

_With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way__  
__And nothing but good times to show_

He looked at me skeptically, "You have to go back there?"

Nodding reluctantly, "Yea upsettingly."

Tony looked from me before shouting something that got drowned out by the wind before he began walking down, "Okay lets go deal with this."

_I'm on my way_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Inspecting him I suggested, "I don't need any help Tone if you don't want to it won't take long."

Raising an eyebrow he was already getting into the taxi, "Then we should get moving."

Smiling I got in on the other side and went right to work by taking my laptop out of my shoulder bag and opening it.

"What is actually happening?"

Shaking my head I replied, "I don't know but someone who said they were Natasha called me and told me I had to get back because the system was compromised."

"How do you know it wasn't her?"

I gave him a sideway glance, "She stuttered her speech like a recording." Waiting a second longer I continued, "I can feel your trust at the moment Tone."

"No it's just, you are going off that?"

Deciding not to tell him I replied, "Yes and either way they need me."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

I had been focused entirely on the screen but looked up now and began explaining, "The system is a book under lock. Multiple locks." I looked back to the computer and began trying to log into the SHIELD "directory" and it let me get through the first but caught me on the second as it beeped at me.

Someone's been changing things.

I tried again to get the same result.

"Lost your touch?" Tony teased.

Glaring I dug around in my bag, "No, someone's been playing with my system."

"Jarvis?"

I froze. Oh right, Jarvis was my baby. Shaking out of it I replied, "No I meant the SHIELD system, it has been my project for the last few weeks."

Find the usb I was looking for I plugged it in and began hacking into it like I did the first day I tried completely by hand, "Think you remember how to break down code Tone?"

Tony chuckled, "Not my forte but I can keep up, where are you going?"

The taxi pulled to a stop and I transferred the laptop into his lap letting him pick up where I left off, "Through the front doors." I reached into my bag again pulling out the standard issue gun I had to carry, "I might as well put everyone's nerves down, after all this may be nothing." This wasn't just anything, "I'd go down the street and wait outside the coffee shop, ill text you."

I got out calmly hiding my gun on my hip and nodding to Tony who was typing but looked up at me with a look of i-hope-you-know-what-youre-doing. My nod was confirmation.

Walking as casually as ever into the building the halls were moving as per their regular schedules and I got onto the elevator, pressed 13 and began going down. The doors opened and my hand twitched to my hip before stepping out. The halls were white as always but empty.

Breathing slowly I walked towards the computer display hub where Fury or one of my "superiors" would be. Quickening my breathing I felt the strange feeling of almost lightheadedness.

Carefully I opened the door to darkness.

Okay I'm going to explain something to you; computers now use LCD screens for brilliant finishing that was much better than the counter parts. SHIELD and my own platforms sometimes use what I call "Blank Glass". It allows the complete display of all the information and runs off an intelligent software design it done right.

My point is however that it would give off light.  
So walking into a dark computer hub is bad.

My eyes adjusted quickly and I caught the workers looking to be slouched over in their sides, almost as though they were sleeping or knocked out.

Quickening my breathing I kept a solid moving gaze over everything as I walked towards the nearest man slouched in his chair. No signs of head trauma. What else could've made this happened to every man in here?

Sending a quick text it said, 'Tone, hack into intercom room eleven, tell the resident if he is awake that Jenny would prefer he stay in his room for the time being.'

If it was what I thought it was Steve was immune to it due to metabolism rates.

Stepping back towards the hallway careful of anyone who would've snuck up behind me I regained the stride of confidence as I began walking, "Fury! I'm hooommme!" I shouted although I already knew where I was going, "Heading to the basements to finish up okay?"

With no response (as was expected) I got to the elevator, got in and just pressed the down arrow.

The doors closed and I texted Tony, "It's a patient of mine. Smart."

I tipped with the moving of the elevator as it found me off balanced even before the doors opened I got a reply, "He's good."

My head was foggy with pressure as I got out finding myself in the basement and speed dialed Tony putting him on muted speaker.

Now the basement is just what it sounds like- a room with rows of old school computers that ran on the fastest connecting associated system I'd ever seen (Stark Industries doesn't use associated systems… not really part of our job). Now they were all turned dark. And the people were similar to how they were upstairs.

However, the lights were on, "Miss Parsons, can we talk?" This is how I begin any session I have with a patient because of these possible situations.

I heard a voice on the intercom, "Dr. Stark?"

Delicately I sat down in an empty chair, "Haven't I told you to call me Jenny?"

Again on the intercom, "Sorry Dr. but-"

"You know," I stood moving around knowing the cameras were on, "It was clever. Your use of the ventilation shafts as the transporters of poison."

A moment of silence before an answer, "How'd you know?"

Catching myself before I laughed I reminded myself I wasn't dealing with a villain. I was dealing with a patient and I couldn't laugh at them, "I can feel it. My head has been stuffed since I got off the elevator. Once you gained control you changed the system to keep everyone else out once they wake up, it was smart."

Again a moment of silence before, "Thank you."

"However, the key in that statement is 'was'. You made one mistake." I checked my phone nonchalantly.

Message from Tony read: Rerouted clean air keep talking.

"What was my mistake?"

I tasked my tongue and sat on the edge of a table, "A master never reveals their secrets. I enjoy talking to you but I enjoy it more face to face if you don't mind."

It was a stretch but I had her talking and she definitely was looking up to me, "Jenny I know you are smart."

"You also know I am a woman of my word, you come face to face with me and I will teach you."

"Drop the gun on your waist I'll be right there." I smirked and threw the gun I had down and put my hands up closing my eyes.

Checking my phone I got a new Tony message: Fans on upper level, poison down to you catch my drift?

I heard a door close and I looked to the left, outside the stairway door was Miss Parsons. My basement woman gone mad, "Nice to see you again."

"What did I do wrong?" she asked impatiently.

Lowering my hands slowly I took a step towards her, "What you did wrong-" I let her take a step closer to me as a timer went off I my head.

The lights powered off and I moved quickly for where she was last and caught a wrist before my eyes adjusted and I got both of her wrists before the lights turned back on and she pulled away from me only to fail utterly, "Don't." I said solidly and she stopped for a moment, "Just take deep breaths, count with me. 1…..2…3…4…..5….6…..7…..." By the time I reached 20 she was basically falling over with the poison.

My head had begun to feel actual pressure as I let her fall then went to my phone, unmuted it, "Tony turn on the fucking air now."

I heard the fans kick on and Tony's response, "Language."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

This time when I boarded the plane to go home and got a phone call from Shield I picked it up, "Fury I'm not coming back again."

"Jennifer you don't have to. However if you could send a report to me-"

"Nope, when I get back maybe."

"Then explain to me how you knew, because I just need to prove you weren't in on it."

I sighed, "It was the voice of Natasha vocally generated on the phone, she called me Jennifer and stuttered. She would do neither."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Oh shut up, I'll be back in a week."

"Thank you agent Stark, and Jennifer? Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Fury." I hung up and gave the taxi the thumbs up to drive away this time as I entered our plane and nodded to Rhodes who immediately turned to the pilot head.

Walking into the main area Tony was sitting on the couch with a scotch and a newspaper in his hand.

I threw my bag on the chair across from him and recognized how similar he did look to our father at this point but at the sound of me he scooted over and began folding his newspaper, "Take a seat ki- Jay."

Sitting down beside him as a waitress came in her polite tone too high to bear as she said, "Anything I can get for you two?"

Tony looked to me, "We are going to dinner once we touch down so just a snack?"

I smiled, tradition. "Chocolate chip cookies please."

The waitress nodded and went about her duties as Tony took a drink of scotch, "So nineteen now."

Tony really didn't like me growing up, he never did. Because that meant he was growing up too. He'd only ever had one break down per say, When I turned twelve he realized I was his daughter now and that sort of killed him.

However he never told me, he only talked to Rhodes about it because he didn't want to think he regretted it, he just didn't like the way things played out.

"And where are we now?"

He shrugged, "Still on top."

"I suppose we are."

"You work for SHIELD."

Tony never actually approved of my working for SHIELD but I never exactly asked for his opinion, "You risk your life daily on joy trips."

"In an engineered suit."

"I am an engineered suit."

He smirked, "Suppose that my fault."

I waited a moment, "You didn't do terribly you know?"

He looked at me quizzically, "What was that?"

"You didn't do badly, I turned out alright despite PTS and life-threatening condition; you do deserve some credit."

Nodding, "Yea well, you've been an adult long enough now, Jarvis has a present for you when you get home."

I snapped at him, "What?"

Shrugging he continued, "A few months ago during that fiasco I may have been putting aside funds for you to have should the worst happen."

"You were planning for your death?"

"Cliché but you were going to need some sort of head start and I was giving you one. I will need the designs for your building in NYC within the week."

"My building? NYC?"

He shrugged, "Of 'course compromises can be made since the original intent was not-"

"Tony." I cut him off, "You are telling me that you have money saved up for us to build something in NYC in addition to our other houses." Yes we have other houses. One is in Ireland, one is in Japan and one is in France. I call them bolt-holes.

"You were enjoying being in New York, I figured you'd want to keep that job while Pepper took the upper hand with the industries and you'd have a better place to live that the white building."

A wave of guilt hit me pretty hard. He was planning this since he knew he would die so I'd be okay, "Thanks Tone."

He finished his scotch and stood to pour some more, "Jay can we not get sentimental about this?"

I smiled, "My bad, so what do we want in this house?"

"Up to you, you'll probably be there more than me."

Thinking began then as I picked up a blank screen, "We will need a place for you and Pepper then a place for me, not to mention a guest place, Kitchen, gym, living room, garage-" I could hear Tony chuckling at me as he picked up his newspaper again.

"You keep working on that kiddo."

"Oh and Tony?" I remembered what I had been working on since he assigned me to it, "I got those calculations done and I think I found a way for it to work."

"For what Ja-" He put down his newspaper, "You couldn't have."

I nodded and he laughed, "Go get them!"

Smirking I did just that; this would be amazing.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**OKAY AUTHOR"S NOTEE HEEEEERRRE!**

**Instead of two chapters posted separately- I am posting them at one time. Along with a snippet of life in Malibu.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A chilly fall day had me in California with Dad's car.

It was its red shiny color as always and I was ready to fly because obviously if it lasted three feet in the air, it's time for a test.

"Jarvis, open the garage and tell Tony to look out the window please." I said shifting gears and I felt the car sink a bit when I did but it kept flight. No slippage.

"Yes Miss Stark." I heard the garage opening and I started driving through the air.

Laughing at my own excitement and a twinge of fear I left the garage and actually flew more than three yards which had me on the verge of a panic attack but it was progress as I smiled and began doing tricks and stuff.

Then I got brave and went over the water but I did speed across to the land side before letting a breath out, then I heard my phone, "Jarvis answer."

"Jay, lets not go over the water until it's been tested a bit more."

"Anthony, are you concerned?" I said jokingly as I tipped the car over quickly before right side up. Carefully I let my grip go of the steering wheel before regripping it while taking deep breaths.

"No I just would prefer we not crash the car."

I smiled, "Sure, although it's a bit late, it survived over the water although I didn't want to look down."

"Don't look down if you don't have to." He spoke quickly as he knew how I can get.

"No really though, I'm okay, it's strange. I mean it's still there but … better. Controlable." I never thought I'd say that but I realized; as a driver I was in control. I could jump out if I wanted, or drive this into a mountain and step out, or do anything I wanted.

Then the engine sputtered and I rapidly shifted gears despite the rush of air upwards. I caught it on time as I remained airborne and I couldn't help the pride I felt at not falling, "Jay?"

"Still good."

"Making sure."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Christmas time with us was… normal. It was my favorite time of the year to be honest and it was in two days.

I was getting picked up Christmas Eve morning (tomorrow) and meeting Tony and Pepper for dinner but I still had shopping to do and a property building to oversee.

"Mr. Tao I am sending you my calculations which should be easy to follow but if you wouldn't mind checking them?" I asked while sitting in my room on a video conference call with the smartest people of our world, which to my disappointment were largely men.

A projector was hooked up to my computer, because my computer hub was in Malibu, and each person was projected somewhere else in the room while their image was on the computer.

"Doing so now Stark." The Australian accent of Mr Tao replied and I nodded while writing in one of my many notebooks I had been working on.

At the sound of the Korean language of Kim Yong I spoke up "I do apologize Mr. Yong, Korean isn't among my languages."

He changed his tone a bit "Stark we've been working all this time on the finished product but have you looked into the idea of what this might do to the populations?"

"Why yes Mr. Yong I have put tremendous thought into the possibilities and have decided that as a beta my new home in New York is being built and will be used as a guina pig."

An English tone started in, "Must it be in New York?"

A little irked I replied, "Mr. Wiles, I love England and you know I would've gone to Oxford if I could've."

"And Oxford would've been lucky to have you-"

Mr. Tao cut in, "Maybe that's why the Tower is here now, it is funded by Stark industries."

"But London is a much better center of-"

"I disagree, I see the United States as the perfect-"

"Boys!" I cut them off, "Mr. Tao do you have my calculations verified?"

I wasn't looking at the screens still so I only saw him nod out of the corner of my eye, "Sending them back, we should be set to go."

I smirked, "I had assumed so."

Just then a new ring joined us, "What did I miss children?"

On my paper I had a nice little note sheet going of my stream of thought on the side, "Miss Polgar, nice of you to join us, I was just about to ask could this power be drawn from electrical or other powered devices?"

Hearing silence from my team I looked up from my paper, "I'm serious, I mean I've been researching off of the arc and combining it with Tesla's theory but what if we could take those ideas and through them get infinite energy off energy already being spent."

More silence then Mr. Yong, "So you are suggesting that the energy spent with other devices can be transferred back into electrical energy?"

"I think so."

Mr. Wiles spoke up, "You think so? You can't base these things off assumptions-"

"I know that Mr. Wiles but I don't think you are understanding my ide-"

"I am understanding perfectly, you are going for the dream of every green physicist before you and like all of them you will fai-"

Miss Polgar cut him off, "No. I think she's right."

"Are you crazy?" I smiled.

Miss Polgar wasn't a physicist or mathematician, she was a chess player but I knew she'd get it, "Yea, she is saying to simply convert energy using the energy you convert to power it and increase efficiency, aren't you?"

Nodding I went back to my book, "I'm going to sound crazy but my dad had this car in our basement and I was always working on it when I was stressed because he never got it to fly and I was determined to do so. Thing is I am close but I haven't touched the engine at all... it's impossible to remove and always warm."

There was silence again and I looked to the screen, "Alright well, good talk, I will send you all an update within the week and talk to you soon. Thank you for your time."

Speaking of Dad's car I have named it Abba**. (A/N If anyone can tell me why she named It this you get cookies)  
**I have been driving it when I can to desensitize myself to it and actually it's going well. No major crashes. Which is good. And no panic attacks that weren't solved with a rubex cube or stress ball with breathing

But anyways the plans were approved months ago for the Tower and the property picked out and bought one month ago. I had them start working two weeks ago and it was coming along swimmingly.

Of 'course they had today off but the head of the construction was one of the smartest men I had the chance to interview. He was sophisticated but self-taught and brilliant so I gave him the job and put him in charge of hiring people for his team.

My team were the highest IQ-ed people in the world; Sir Wiles of England, Mr. Tao, Mr. Yong and Miss Polgar, all brilliant. I never returned Hawking's call.

So really I wasn't worried about the construction of our… "house". For now I was still at SHIELD headquarters and in need of shopping.

"Steve!" I shouted as I knocked on his door.

He opened it with an amused expression, "Yes Jenny?"

Smiling sweetly I rocked a bit, "I have to go Christmas shopping."

The look of dread was clearly visible as the boy shook his head, "Jenny, you know I don't like up there."

I took a step closer, "Please Steve, it would be highly dangerous for me to be wandering up there this late in the afternoon all by myself."

He gave me a look that screamed who-are-you-kidding, "Your strength rivals mine."

I sighed, "Sure you say that but you still won't spar with me."

After a few seconds for us just looking at each other he knew he couldn't win and turned around, "Let me get a coat."

Watching him put on a black standard jacket and I shook my head, "You need a new coat, that's much too boring."

He chuckled, "Fashion police?"

I smirked, "Modern man?"

With a glare he shut his door and we walked towards the elevator, "Who are you shopping for?"

Holding up my hand I let him see the back of it which had a list of names, "Tony, Rhodes, Pepper, Jon, you, Fury, Coulson, Natasha, and Clint."

I pressed the up button on the elevator and waited as he replied, "Me?"

"Of 'course, I buy presents for all my friends."

The elevator opened and I got in sneaking an amused look at Steve's shocked face, "Didn't you used to celebrate Christmas?"

After a moment he shook his head, "Not with presents really, just a tree and stockings."

"I understand." I knew Steve had grown up in the depressionstic times of our country and I could see that affecting his experiences.

He gave a polite but skeptical glance towards me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I grew up an heiress so presents are what I'm used to but I understand. Me and Tone have these traditions; Birthday dinner, Christmas breakfast and so on. I swear by my life that I would give up every present I have ever gotten if it means I'd spend every Christmas like I do now, in childish innocence with my brother."

We got out of the elevator and I could barely hear Steve as he said, "I wish I could."

I smiled back, "The world isn't a wish granting factory."

He nodded, "I know it, but thanks."

Once we were out I waved a taxi and Steve opened the door for me, "Macy's please." I instructed and the driver drove off.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/THIRD PERSON\/\/\/**

They spent their time walking around as Jenny picked out perfect gifts for everyone, except Tony; They usually homemade each other's gifts.

Pepper was getting a new I-pod with modifications, Jon was getting a new suit with suspenders and skinny tie, Coulson would be getting a Taser with his name engraved on it, Rhodes would be getting a button that said 'I told you so', Natasha would be getting a nerf gun and Clint would be getting a stuffed animal monkey. (Just kidding…. Rhodes get more than just the button, he also gets a Stark Industries hat. Jenny is still a bit angry at him.)

She just needed Steve, Fury, and idea for Tony.

Coming out of the dressing room Jenny was looking at her outfit of a red and gold dress with black tights and heels as she needed something to wear on Christmas.  
Then she caught the sight of Steve across the way in men's trying on a leather black jacket.

"Never thought you to be a leather type." Jenny commented still looking at herself but attentive of him as he was of her. Maybe a size smaller?

"I used to wear one but now it feels…"

His words caught Jenny as she turned to him, "Normal? Fitting?"

He nodded, "Exactly."

Shaking her head she put the event as far from her as she could, "Yea well, I am believer that the person makes the fabric." She walked over to inspect him closer; she did say he needed some new clothes.

"What does that mean?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know myself, I just know that sometimes the person matches what they wear. Leather goes through a tough life and may be damaged but all that it goes through makes the fantastic finished product."

He raised an eyebrow as Jenny slipped the jacket off him and put it back on the hanger, "Didn't you have a leather jacket when I met you?"

Smiling Jenny nodded, "I got shot with it on so… perfectly good jacket was the price of surviving, I suppose." She loved that red leather jacket. She really did.

Jenny picked out a different color leather jacket for Steve, a bit more American Apple pie in her mind while he replied, "Gotcha, but if that's all the pain of leather what actually makes it good?"

Taking a dangerous step closer Jenny looked over him in a brown classic styled motorcycle jacket she shrugged coyly, "Well it's flexible, durable," She pulled it closer to him as she smoothed over the surface, "Great to touch and feel." Moving away her hand lingered an extra second on his chest, enough that even he didn't miss the innuendo… or at least thought he didn't.

She was walking back to her mirror and Steve shook out of the revere that caused him as he replied, "Wh—" he cleared his throat, "What?"

Jenny just half turned with a look of innocence, "Qualities of leather, it's just that they often match the owner." She left to get back changed and Steve contemplated whether or not Jennifer Stark was just flirting with him.

By the time she came back out he had already gotten a secure answer in the fact that her father was making out with women on his performing stage, something told Steve Jenny wasn't that different in the for-show area.

Steve couldn't afford the jacket anyways he thought as he took it off, on the other hand Jenny knew just what to get him.

They walked around a little longer until Steve lost Jenny. He was walking but then he realized she wasn't with him. Panicking he moved quicker in retracing his steps only to no results.

Where had she gone? They were in Macy's! From what he understood she didn't need anything else. Then he saw the familiar black messy bun of hair among a crowd of kids and their parents.

"Jenny!" He shouted but the head didn't turn around and he began doubting his suspicion.

The woman was talking to a person in red and green garb resembling that of- Oh! It was pictures with Santa Claus. That's what the kids were doing here and as Steve looked around it was decorated to look a bit like the North Pole.

Then the woman turned around and he was sure it was her, "Jenny!" He shouted again.

This time she turned from the elf she was talking to and gazed over everyone for Steve. At the sight of him she waved for him to come over while she kept talking to the elf, "So I can then?"

The elf seemed a bit at a loss of explanation for Jenny's question but shrugged, "I can get the manager of this floor to work it out I'm sure."

"Do that please, I'll write it out for her." The elf nodded and went off while Steve noticed jenny's smile falter for a second.

"Do you always wander off?"

With a smirk Jenny thought of Bruce before responding, "Yea, I suppose I do." She walked over a bit to a mini table and chair set that was clearly not meant for adults. On top of the table top were paper and crayons.

Steve shook his head at the girl before referring to the fact that she had a check book out, "What are you doing anyways? A bit old for Santa?"

With a playful glare upwards at him Jenny replied as she wrote out a check, "No, he is my Jesus remember? And I'm writing a check."

"In crayon?" Steve referred to the purple crayon she was writing the check out with.

"I always write checks in purple and I can't find a pen. My bank people must know it's me." She signed her name sloppily and put the crayon down.

"Who is the check for though?"

Jenny sighed and if Steve didn't know better he'd call the look in her face wistful, "Make a Wish Foundation."

As that really didn't clear anything up for Steve he just nodded. She seemed to realize that as she clarified more with information that sounded like she knew a bit too much, "It's a group that grants wishes for cancer patients. Macy's donates a dollar to them for each letter to Santa they receive but I just want to make a flat donation."

Steve was still unsure of her motivation but was saved from responding by the timid voice, "Miss Stark?"

Jenny jumped up to face a red shirted lady with a big smile, "Yes?"

"I was told-"

"Yes you were; here I just want to give them that please." Jenny said handing the manager lady the check written in crayon before turning to Steve with a smile that he was almost prepared to call out as fake cheerful, "We can go now."

As Jenny dragged Steve around the manager asked, "Is that four zeros?"

Jenny turned and nodded, "Yes plus a two."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

They stopped for coffee on the way home and Jenny got apple cider with a shot of espresso and Steve just got decaf. Jenny paid this time.

On their way out Jenny froze, Steve was a few steps ahead when he turned, "You okay?"

She was looking at a black coffee travel mug with fireworks on it. In the middle were the words, 'World's Best Boss'. Her eyes were blank but a small smile was on her face… this day was proving to Steve just how layered his counselor was.

Steve took a stab in the dark as he guessed, "Gift for Fury?"

Jenny snapped out of whatever zone she had gone off to as she smiled, "Something like that."

She bought the coffee travel mug despite Steve's utter confusion. He asked her why it means so much and she just shrugged it off and said "Irony."

Back at SHIELD Jenny threw all of her bags into her room and walked with her drink down to visit Fury, "FURY!" she shouted instead of going door to door.

One of the doors opened to reveal a partially annoyed but amused Fury with a man in a suit, "Yes Jennifer?"

"Can I have access to one of the labs downstairs, I need to make Tony's present." Jenny asked sweetly.

Fury sighed, "Find Coulson, you have my authorization." He turned back into his meeting used to her interruptions by now.

She was going to shout again when she remembered she technically owns a com unit to get her to Coulson. Going back to her room she found it in her nightstand table and put it in, "Philly, Jennifer Stark would like to use one of the labs."

"Can she do so without blowing anything up?"

"That was one time!"

"Lab 2.8 go ahead."

"Thanks Phil."

Once in the science labs which ended up being an addition to the med labs, I went to work.

Tony was getting a pen that interacted with our screens, shot lasers, could be used as a tractor beam, and also as a pen. Also, he was getting a watch that did all of the above, except writing; instead it tells the time.

**\/\/\/\/\First person POV- JENNY/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It wasn't until eight in the morning when I finished and put them away with my bags to take home today. Then I took a shower. After all that I threw on a festive sweater and jeans.

When my phone started blaring weightless I picked up excitedly, "Yep?"

"Hey Jay, have you been outside lately?"

My heart dropped, I knew what that question meant, "Tone, it is Christmas Eve."

His tone was regretful on the other line, "I know Jay, trust me but Rhodes won't fly in there and no public planes are going in or out anywhere on the east coast."

Controlling myself I nodded as I replied to the phone, "Okay. I'll just come out later then."

"Jay, according to every news report, it's not letting up."

Taking a deep breath I replied possibly my last controlled response, "Alright that's fine, I can come out tomorrow."

Tony was audible on the phone, "Jay, are you sure you're okay?"

I let some anger go by snapping lightly, "Do I really have a choice?"

A pause of silence followed before his response, "Okay, skype later?"

With a release of air I responded, "Sounds good, see you Tone."

"Good bye Jay."

Checking my clock it said ten twenty and I sighed falling back on my bed. Well this sucks.

I reached for a rubex cube and began figuring it out robotically.

I like being home for Christmas. I always am. Even Tony was always home, no matter the job- but here I am stuck. And why?

Snow.

The little bitch Mother Nature screwed me over.

Putting aside silliness I looked around my room, before looking back to my rubex cube.  
I do know better than to sit and mope.

I suppose if I was spending Christmas here…..

"What. Did. You. Do?"  
"Hey Phil, don't you love it?"  
"I thought you were meeting Tony to go back to California."  
A brief hesitation, "Weather is too bad, so I'm celebrating here instead."  
"Didn't I tell you not to make a mess?"  
"You said I couldn't blow anything up, and I didn't. I just hung strung popcorn around the cafeteria tables with red and green little holding-hands-men."  
"Well, it looks …festive alright."  
With a temperamental scoff I was off and away, "Coulson you know you love it."

A little later that day….

"Jennifer, why are you hanging paper snowflakes?"  
"Because it looks cool."  
"Why aren't you gone?"  
"It's snowing outside."  
Fury got it right away, "Oh right, I heard about how it's bad up there too."  
I nodded.  
"Just don't go overboard alright?"  
I nodded and he walked off. Overboard has varying definitions.

"Where's Tash? She could help me."  
"She has a long term thing in Russia."  
"Phil!"  
"What? That's actually the truth. Now will you stop decorating?"  
I shook my head.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

I was looking down my hall of popcorn and glitter and red and green and snowflakes with a proud smile, "Christmas."

Steve's tone was hesitant, "I thought…"

Maybe I snapped a bit. "No! I am not going to California despite the fact that I would rather be nowhere else right now!"

Solidly stepping back Steve replied, "I wasn't asking that actually, it's just, I thought you were…" I raised an eyebrow as he finished his sentence, "Not Christian."

I laughed. That wasn't a bad question plus the way he danced around it was humorous considering that I was upfront with everyone, "I'm technically atheistic, yes. Although Christmas has become a fairly media holiday therefore it is just part of the culture I was raised in."

He seemed to not understand much of it but he tried, "So it's just what everyone else celebrates as a festival so you do too?"

"Yea, it's much more of an learned influence than a choice."

He nodded then asked, "Would you like to come with me to church then?"

If I had been drinking anything I would've spit it out; I laughed, "Sorry I'd prefer not to burst into flames."

Steve shook his head, "No seriously, just come with me for one hour."

Looking at him I tried to put it delicately, "Steve I really enjoy your company but not enough to sit through a ceremony of meaningless rituals including chants and cannibalism." Okay so maybe I didn't put it as lightly as I should have. But it was true, "'Peace be with you' what is this star trek? 'I believe in one catholic holy apostolic church, the communion of saints-' yea do they rape children too? The 'consubstantiation' truly explains that you are eating the legit blood and body of a divine human… do you know how many contradicting not to mention disturbing images that brings up?"

**(A/N Hey there, I am not insulting Christians or Catholics but in case you didn't know, Steve is catholic so that would be his denomination. As an individual, I am catholic, but it is fairly easy to poke holes in my own beliefs…)**

Steve was just sort of stunned at my lecture and I chuckled a bit, "Sorry that was probably a lot to throw at you."

I ran my hand through my hair and waited for him to catch up which he did, "So you won't go with me then?"

Forcing a smile I shook my head, "Sorry hun, no."

He smiled with a look that resembled pity, "Okay, well I better get going; have a great night Jenny."

Somewhat down from his glance I walked back slowly to my room to wrap my presents, I don't need tradition or church or presents or a tree or…

"Hey Steve!"

He turned back to look at me.

Rubbing my arm slowly I asked, "That offer still open?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

At church we took our seats after Steve shook hands with the priest and I stayed as out of the way as much as possible and I copied Steve's every notion. I went to one knee in the direction of the red candle, leaned on the pew in front of me with my hands together, made "the sign of the cross" and sat down waiting for music to start. I had my arms cross and my legs crossed.

"What made you come?" Steve whispered leaning towards me and I shrugged stoically.

I asked a dangerous question but knew the atmosphere put him at ease, "Do you remember any of your Christmases before the incident?"

He looked away from me quickly and focused on a white wall with festive bannering, "I remember going to church with my mother when I was younger and I remember having a pathetic tree and a stocking but…" He struggled for words, "Damn it, they were the best I could ever want."

Understanding what he meant I simply spoke quietly, "Then in response to your question, my room was cold." He looked over mildly questioning before I heard the organ pick up the first verse of 'Joy to the World'.

This would be the longest hour of my life….

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(this one is a song you all know)/\/\/\/\**

_I'll be home for Christmas__  
You can count on me_

It wasn't that bad. I mean, the hour turned into an hour and a half; and every older person had to shake your hand or wish you peace; and the whole communion thing still made me uneasy; but it was …different.

It was still snowing like a blizzard and I couldn't see more than two yards in front of me when we got back to SHIELD, "Glad you came?"

I shrugged pulling off a neutral stance, "I didn't burst into flames so I'd consider that a Christmas Miracle in and of itself."

_Please have snow and mistletoe__  
And presents under the tree_

He laughed, "I am fairly sure that's only if you are impure." I gave him a look and his cheeks turned a bit red, "Strike that, I don't want to know."

With a smirk I found myself back on floor 13 and I couldn't even have a turkey for dinner with mashed potatoes, "Well thanks for letting me go with you it was… new."

Out of my comfort zone but… not bad.

"Thank you for coming." Steve said with genuine care and I smiled at the guy.

Going into my room I wrapped the rest of the presents.

_I'll be home, I'll be home__  
If only in my dreams_

I could have spent the day decorating the Christmas tree and drinking hot apple cider with my people.  
I could be sitting downstairs with Tony and Pepper and Jon eating a fantastic Christmas dinner with our glasses raised as the personification of a dysfunctional family.  
I could be in my purple room doing modifications on Tony's gifts and making Christmas cards.  
I could be looking forward to waking up tomorrow and going downstairs in my pajamas and open presents with the couple before making pancakes and hash browns and sausage for breakfast.

_I'll be home, I'll be home__  
If only in my dreams_

But I'm not.

Instead I'm here; In New York City, underground 13 levels, in a green room, alone, with my rubex cube, and wrapped gifts.

I truly am not a fan of change.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love__  
Even more than I usually do_

When we were younger, I and Tony would go out sledding sometimes. Our mom got a picture of us once.

I remember one Christmas Tony had to carry me upstairs after I fell asleep waiting for Santa. That was actually the same one that I broke my dad favorite coffee cup. Technically I was the one who gave it to him three years before that so he wasn't mad.  
In fact, he wasn't angry at all.  
Strange looking back on our Christmas dinners. I still find them boring and awkward but I guess that was just us and at least we were always with each other.  
I have never been separated from Tony for Christmas.

_And although I know it's a long road back__  
I promise you  
I'll be home for Christmas__  
You can count on me_

"Can Jennifer Stark please report to conference room 5?" I didn't know the voice that called it but I pressed the com.

"On my way."

I walked out of my room and down the hallways to the conference rooms. I flinched as I remembered just how professional it all was. Find number four I opened the door and I swear if I have to file some case report-

"Jennifer, you're late."

Stopping in my tracks I saw a Christmas tree, all decorated with a star on top even. The table had been turned into a banquet table with turkey and mashed potatoes and many more. The screen has a fire going on it while casual Christmas music played in the background.

There were about fifteen chairs around that table with one empty.

_Christmas Eve will find me__  
Where the love light gleams_

"What… what is going on?"

Coulson looked up from his conversation with one of the agents I assumed, "We always have a Christmas Dinner for those agents that stay here over the holidays."

I chuckled. An organization of super spies having a Christmas dinner? I walked towards the empty chair, "Don't suppose you all waited for me?"

Fury, who my chair was next to, nodded, "We did, now take a seat, I'm hungry."

The dinner was nice. Filled with casual conversation and meeting people I never knew worked here. It was… new.

I ran back to my room and brought back Steve, Coulson and Fury's gifts towards the end before I was going to go to bed.

Steve told me I shouldn't have but I replied that I have every reason to, Coulson spun his taser around his finger and smirked for once as he held it, and Fury… Fury knew exactly what his gift was, especially with the small titanium ball on the inside.

_I'll be home for Christmas__  
If only in my dreams_

Tony didn't call on Christmas Eve.

He called Christmas Morning. I picked up the Skype call still half asleep to Tony telling me we had reservations for breakfast at Norma's in two hours.

I hugged him tightly. For once in a while it was one that surprised him with my strength before I remembered myself. Jon had stayed home, spent Christmas with his boyfriend but I understood, same was with Rhodes and his family.

"Oh and Tony I must beg forgiveness, I went to Christmas mass with Steve." I said jokingly as we sat down.

"Where did I go wrong with you? You showed so much promise." He said flatly and Pepper hit him.

"Don't give me that… I made fun of it too."

He shrugged before smiling a bit, "I guess you aren't that big of a disappointment."

The waitress brought us juice and coffee and took our orders.

Pepper shook her head at him before changing the subject, "By the way, are your plans going to work on the design of the tower?"

_I'll be home__  
If only in my dreams_

I nodded leaning forward on the table, "They should, I have come across no immediate problems. I am a bit worried about the repercussions at the moment, I mean; Sir Wiles was ready to fight for its positioning to be in London today."

Pepper cut in patronizingly, "Maybe that's because you insist on calling them all Mr. despite doctorates or titles."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea well they just call me Stark, and yes I have a doctorate!"

Shaking her head at me pepper looked to Tony for support but he gave none really, "She's in charge of that sector, and by my decree she can overrule you within that project."

Pepper faked a gasp of surprise, although she would never argue with me if we disagreed professionally. My name was going to be on the building, which counts for a lot.

But there we were talking fondly. The snow had slowed and it was Christmas day.  
I was still having my sausage, hash browns and pancakes for breakfast after we opened gifts (Pepper and Tony loved theirs by the way).

Pepper got me a seven sided rubex cube which is (to this day) one of the coolest things I've ever held and Tony… Tony got me a jacket.

It was leather because my old one got shot in case you forgot. But my old one was red. It was red because of a book I read, the mord-siths (the badass-est characters ever) wore red leather. Plus Tony's jacket was black and we couldn't match too much.

This one was a red racer jacket but with black edging and zippering along with a black ridge on the back waist and down the sides in a narrowing pattern, "Tone it's great but-" He shook his head and I looked closer, there was a tag, "What the, 'Made with genius by Tony'" I rolled my eyes, "'Machine washable, inflammable and bullet proof'? What?" I was beaming.

Tony just nodded smugly, "I thought you might need it."

Smiling I reach across the table and hugged him, "Thank you, I love it."

"And Pepper picked it out." He added shortly while I laughed.

It wasn't the Christmas I was used to, but it was fantastic.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hey there! I'm sooooo sorry this took forever although it is two chapters rolled in one and avengers is looking to be a four-five chaptered affair, like Iron Man 2 was. (Iron man 1 I did not plan out very well BUT I've improved) **

**I have written back to all who have reviewed in the last two chapters and thank you to all who read or follow this story! Now I have a question for all of you… are you ready for this? ;)**

**Fantasy-Mania31****: **I am trying to keep them coming but writers block and all, I need to get everything in and not leave out anything before the avengers which is next XD hope I'm ready!

**ZabuzasGirl**** : **Thank you for showing me you care it made me smile! Haha and yes I am trying, now that I have an outline again I'll be ok it's just the in between chapters that catch me cause I know I need to put in stuff… just need to fit it in.

**converselover20204****: I **am glad! And yea I just… now you'll just have to wait for the avengers to see what happens

**Smiles123: **We will see… it depends on where the avengers take Jenny

**Vixen Fox: **Ofcourse I am glad I updated it, and thank you for hanging on with me! And thank you for the second review!

**Achlys: **Hello, and repercussions as in a plane full a people that she cares about with that rumor possibly getting out.. not so much a rumor but still detrimental to certain… relations. But then again maybe not, maybe just a redhead who tries to snap her arm who is super sassy next chapter, it's all up in the air. And yea Jon is fun to write when I do and I know there was like none of him in this because when Jenny is in NYC and Pepper is back there she does need someone to cover Jenny's job and Tony wont do it. And yea actually the scene with Jenny and rhods could relate to the grim because she is so terrifying. And btw tony finding out… most definitely happening.- then your second review which I love to see- I know, Pepper and Tony are just so cute together. And as for awkward it wasn't too much awkward between Tony and Jenny although he was slowly realizing she has grown up enough that she can handle herself. And as for actress… I can never imagine an actress while writing but he character points me to say an older looking isabelle furhnam (?) or young Kelly Clarkson-She has been blonde and black haired so I guess that's just first thought and if I had made her red head in the beginning allison scagliotti …. Also as for LOKI don't worry, I've put more thought into that as well ;) …. And yea Hammer deserved everything he got in my mind and jenny's… and all I can say is be ready. That's all ;)…. :P

**Laurafxox:** And indeed I enjoy writing Jenny and Tony as friends then as enemies who aren't enemies. And Don't worry, her entrance into Avengers has been planned since I began writing, if it was a movie it would be so badass but it'll look good in writing too.

**Piacine: **I'm glad you liked it!

**Curiousrthanthat: **Hulkette… I like that, maybe something like that ;)

**Ohmygodgetmeabagel: **I love Claudia in that show! She's just so her :P

**Harrypotterlover2398: **I'm glad youre enjoying it, I do enjoy cookies, and actually I looked into that song from Jekyll and Hyde and it is showing promise in my mind.

**Shadow Realm Triforce: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story enough to read all of it :D And it was entertaining to watch the reviews change from Steve to unsureness (ofcourse whatever guy doesn't get Jenny can have one of his own.) I also anjoy you recognizing my references :D Good to see someone get them. Steve is sexy isn't he? Like it should be illegal. And yes the peggy story was fun to write indeed… if not heartbreaking. And yes lightsabers own… they just do I felt she needed one as her main weapon. I love your reviews so much and thank you! Enjoy this chapter! Your reviews greatly inspired me to get it done so I had a decent amount of Steve/Jenny just for you and Avengers is next so we will see a ;)bout Bruce/Jenny


	17. Avengers part 1 (Ready? Im not)

**Ready for this? …. Lets hope I am…**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

It was spring and I was in NYC with my car, Abba. I had it road worthy and air worthy basically- although as a side project I wouldn't be marketing that characteristic until after the tower's power configuration was finished. I didn't want too many things on my plate for the "greener tomorrow" idea that Tony had put me in charge of. I hadn't even discussed greener transportation with my global wide team yet but I could hear them arguing about which country gets it first already.

Driving it into my garage I parked him before grabbing my bag and going to the elevator, "Welcome home Miss Stark." The electronic voice spoke and it gave complete comfort to hear it.

"Thanks Jarvis." I smiled at the AI as I got into my elevator, "Any issues while I've been away?"

"No Miss Stark the builders have named it finished and that transaction went smoothly."

Pepper and Jon had really been overseeing the whole building of it, I just did all the design, the timing, the payment and the energy layout; "Good." The doors opened and I walked out to my study and haven.

Basically my work area.

It was a research library.  
The walls and door were classic dark wood and all, made of a hallway that was perpendicular to the elevator.

The walls were made of bookcases and there was a fireplace and two main sects of chairs and couches with coffee tables. There was also a black mini fridge and a kerig on top of it.

It was calming and very classy.

It was a refuge in my mind. Somewhere I could go for that Sherlock Holmes feel of Victorian style living since I wouldn't get that often in NYC… too many 'cool people' walking too fast or taxis that honk. **(A/N I'm not being mean, I'm allowed to say this, I live here)**

But there was a door straight from the elevator that led out.

Today I walked straight to it.

Once through that door, the room was white. All white walls and furniture with wooden table tops and three spinney chairs. The windows made up the wall on the far side and the center was my technology cover.

This room was square (unlike the library, which was a rectangle) and the side walls had screens on them for my use while blank screens floated in their standing positions while the wooden table tops had blank screens built onto the tops too.

I put my bag on the chair and spoke easily, "Jarvis, close blinds." They closed and shade enclosed the room.

I smiled at the main screen on the center table top dimming to life. It was asking me what screens I wanted turned on for work.

Pulling another chair over, I threw my leather jacket around it and sat. I chose the three above screens to begin working on my current project, "Witch Blade" which had already gone through on trial run but was still facing the ambition of my hopes.

I have been very busy with my work. Especially with the updates on the Tower and everything working nicely I have about four projects on hold.

Witch blade is… well, the most complicated. I wasn't even sure how it would work when I started it. It has come far since just being a fictional dream. Simplest definition is a glove that holds all the power. In theory, while wearing this silver and black glove one would have the ability to force objects to or from them, as well as emit an energy pulse like the Iron Man's. This alone is easy… also I want it to read minds. Yea, that's the complicated part.

(Then I was watching Avatar the last Airbender with Jon and he was asking whether or not Jet died, and honestly it was very unclear. Although it got us on the subject of Jet, and we looked to his crowbar weapons. (Okay so the conversation went along the lines of "Jenny they are crowbars." "Jon, those are actually dual hook swords, see the hook isn't wide enough to be a crowbar." "They are crowbars alright! Stop trying to be smart." "I don't have to try because those are duel tiger hook swords." "Did you design them?" "No, but now I sort of want a pair" Jet used the hook swords because they allowed him to grab, pull and stab. Also they were mostly just brute strength. So that's when we began fooling around with the idea of a pair for me)  
The end result was a dual scythe. (We combined Jet with Darth Maul) (Look up a pic and you'll understand) I had been training with it and had it down to the point that the handle could rest on my back waist and extend from both ends when needed. If the blades were out for more than thirty seconds the blades would begin to heat up. At the five minute mark they would light on fire. Like I said, I've been practicing a lot.

Ivy, is another project and by far the easiest. It's a chain whip with blade parts on it. Then, with a press of pressure the chain pulls in and it forms a sword instead. With another button I could turn that then into my lightsaber.

"Jon just messaged the house; he got let out early and is on his way home."

I nodded picking up a stylus so I could work more accurately, "Mk, ask him how it went."

After a few minutes of me trying to fix the idea of a physcoanalytical link with Witch Blade and answering emails on when we would have the next press conference on being the only ones working with clean energy. Blah blah; better tomorrow; blah, warm light for all mankind to share blah; the prodigies of the globe working to help each other, blah- Jarvis spoke again, "Miss Stark, incoming call from Fury."

"Jennifer Stark."

"Jennifer, any plans tonight?"

Twirling my pencil, "Nope, Tony and Pepper will be in tomorrow to finish up the heavy duty aqua part but there's enough energy from alternative sources that I established for me to be here."

"So you able to have company?"

"Do I have a choice?"

I heard the other line hang up and I knew he'd be walking in any moment so I threw my email down and opened a new page with an idea I had been working on. They were boots that could grip and were non-flammable.  
Tony refused to tell me his secret on how he got my jacket to be so slim yet bulletproof.

Soon enough I heard Jarvis, "Miss Stark, you have a visitor."

"Bring him here."

The elevator door dung and I stood from my seat, "Fury."

He nodded with an immediate sense of urgency, "Jennifer."

I took my seat again and pushed one towards him. He had a case file in his hand, "What's going on?"

He only stood behind the chair and held out the file, "I would like your backup on this."

Opening the file I scan quickly, "Project Pegasus?" It looked official, like very official. Then I read the bio of it. It was a subterranean facility in New Mexico and it made a bit more sense now; Underground military facility.

Fury looked at me speculatively, "Do you accept the mission?"

With a smirk I leaned back in my chair reading it over; there was a lot but I was getting the gist, "What's really my position in this…"

"An agent."

Hiding another smirk I nodded, "I meant like am I consul or field? And you trust I won't go rogue or anything?"

His tone was getting tougher, "Jennifer I have no reason to think you would. You have been on 6 missions as a field agent and have performed admirably in each."

I closed the file and put it in my lap, "But, correct I, if I'm wrong, this is in direct feedback with the Avengers Initiative which you've been putting off telling me that I am a part of."

With his hard exterior I couldn't tell if I had surprised him or not but I should've because I got that straight from hacking in, through their own basement. After a few long silent seconds he asked, "You hacked us."

"I used the access I had to get higher access."

Another second went by and we were staring each other down, "I couldn't have told you before the need for them had come about. Measures would have had to be taken against you in the event they weren't needed."

Taking in his words I nodded, "Right, well, I would still prefer we didn't pull together the freak team. What's the problem exactly, it looks just like a research thing." Re opening the file I saw the usb drive and plugged it into my table as the file appeared on the screens.

Powering on the standing air screens and stood as the information spread out and Fury explained, "We had acquired a source of what we believed would be never ending energy and with the threat of off world civilizations more advanced than us, we were preparing for a time when we would need it."

I looked from how it was dug up with the Captain, and Project Pegasus began testing it immediately after the visitation of Thor and Loki. Clint was called there after complications began arising and they were thinking they needed man power to oversee it. Now Fury was being called in there must be some actual problems with the tesseract, as it was called, "When do we leave?"

"Now." Fury responded and I turned around rolling my eyes.

"How long?"

"Depends on the issue."

"Tony and Pepper are coming tomorrow."

"They can let themselves in."

I sighed pouting, "Let me go get changed, what do I need?"

"Just the standard, none of your weapons, this should be a simple job."

"Hate you." I felt naked going into anything without any of my weapons.

"Yea, yea, we have work to get to." His response was as I walked through the darker wood paneled room and got into the elevator with a sigh- sometimes he can be so annoying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/

The helicopter was smooth for being SHIELD equipment and I was quick to comment as I looked over the file, "Since when did you get smooth riders?"

Fury glared at me as he motioned to the only other person in the copter (who I hadn't honestly noticed) for a moment before he took a seat next to me, "We only have a couple but I wasn't sure where you were at since you haven't seen the psychiatrist in months." He sounded peeved but I had no sympathy.

"That's true, but you'll take pride in knowing that I've gotten used to being, at max, six stories up. But that's while moving, while in complete control of the environment." I was very proud that I was getting over things. I mean, I live in a tower- I sort of have to.

"Glad you are working on it." Was all he said and I turned on my politeness.

"Jennifer Stark, nice to meet you…" I held out a hand to the otherwise silent agent.

She had dark hair that was up and she smiled at me and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Agent Flamel, I'm Agent Maria Hill." Oh right, I have a code name… still so cool.

"Agent Hill has been the NYC contact and transporter since Project Pegasus began." Fury explained but I had lost interest as I went back to the file.

If SHIELD was using this… thing, as a tool to get unlimited power then they were in over their heads, "Don't tell me you thought you could control something from out of this world." I asked in a condescending tone as I already knew the answer.

"It is under extreme protection, underground and away from any civilians. No harm being done."

Shaking my head I scoffed, "Just because it's underground doesn't mean the effects could still be felt. Also, what have I told you about not being able to control everything?"

He gave me a patronizing look which made me resist rolling my eyes as he spoke evenly, "Jennifer, our world is devastatingly behind the rest of the universe, we are in danger."

I lowered my voice knowing he didn't like it when I spoke back to him in front of agents, "Did it ever occur to you that we don't have to the ones with the biggest guns?"

Fury raised his eyebrows and leaned back, "Would you like to remind me what your company does?"

"Did." I corrected with a raised voice. Catching myself I lowered it again but knew it was not worth it. I pleaded, "Don't make my mistakes."

He didn't reply and I knew he had ignored me completely. Again.

As I sat there in the helicopter I tried to meditate but after I felt nausea I forced myself to snap out of it. I was lucky; I had been having bad trips every other mediation.

When Fury slapped my shoulder I knew we had arrived at the facility and suddenly it hit me this was the first time I was seeing Clint since the event. In my mind I felt like I should be nervous but I wasn't, it was just a fact that we were friends- nothing more.

Then, with the helicopter's door sliding open I heard the automated voice, "Evacuation is in place, this is not a drill; I repeat this is not a drill."

Looking to Fury as I took even breaths at the sight of the ground coming up I spoke sarcastically, "And we are your only back up?" Agent Hill jumped fluidly out.

He jumped down while it was still hovering and offered a hand which I took to jump down, since we were still four feet off the ground, "Hopefully, you're all I need." I knew I had squeezed his hand a bit too tight when I jumped but now only rolled my eyes at his hopefully thinking.

People were all moving as fast as they could, loading things into cars, trucks and even just running but among the chaos was the one collected figure of Phil Coulson. In his suit he waited with sunglasses for us to walk over to him. "How bad is it?" Fury asked.

I could see Coulson's eyes just beyond the glasses as his gaze went from Fury to me, "That's the thing, we don't know."

Of course they don't.

The elevator ride down proved Fury's point, they did have reason to believe that the tesseract was safe down here. Doesn't mean they are right in thinking it but the mistake is a bit understandable. When we got to the bottom the doors open and Coulson began explaining again, "There was a major energy surge from the tesseract about four hours ago."

"Did the Council authorize this testing?"

Oh god, there was a council?

… Well I'm going to hate them starting now.

"Eric wasn't testing it; he wasn't even in the room."

Right so it's a classic 'humans feel they can control something and then it turns on them.'

Agent Hill spoke up, "It just turned itself on?"

I was standing at Coulson's right side and said, "I-Robot style." I got my cohorts to crack a small smile in this situation other than Fury.

Fury was concerned and with good reason, "What are the energy levels at now?" Although, like I've stated before; they made their bed, now they should sleep in it.

"Climbing." Coulson answered grimly and I sighed.

"Of course they are, how long will it take to get everyone away?" I asked eyeing the hurrying agents and workers making their ways out.

Coulson was caught between looking at me and Fury, "We'll be clear in thirty minutes."

Fury looked to me and I bit my lip, "Can we cut that in half?" I asked with a smirk and Coulson nodded before turning and walking in the opposite direction as me, Agent Hill and Fury.

We, instead, went down come winding stairs which made me think- I'm so glad our government is in a recession but we can have this nice architectural drama piece…

Agent Hill was thinking on task however, "Sir, Evacuation may be futile."

"What do you want me to do, tell them to go back to sleep?"

She kept talking as most agents had learned to do with Fury's sarcasm, "If we can't control the tesseract's energy there may not be a minimum safe distance."

Fury looked back to me slightly and I shrugged, "Then SHIELD's research would've just doomed the world; since we aren't acting on that, we are going about this mission as though we can handle the issue," I realized my tone was a bit condescending and covered with, "Right sir?"

"Correct Stark." We got to the bottom and Fury turned around looking directly at Agent Hill, I need you to make sure the phase two protocols are shipped out."

Then he spun and continued his walk which I followed but now had a vague curiosity which was spurned even more by the insistence of Agent Hill, "Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

"Until we are sure the world will end we will act as though it intends to spin on; every piece of phase two on a truck and gone. Flamel with me." Agent Hill muttered a 'yes sir' and went off to do her duty while I eyed Fury suspiciously; there was something he wasn't telling me.

Following him we were in a room with pillars and a giant dome ceiling and half of the ceiling was normal. I could see the equipment set up for testing as well as what appeared to be the tesseract in titanium holding on the side with a normal ceiling while the dome ceiling was a central unit with cords going to it, most likely power testing.

"Doctor, speak to me." Fury commanded.

"Director," The familiar face of Eric Selgiv came through as he stepped around his equipment, "The tesseract is misbehaving."

I smiled but the director asked, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Doctor Stark, glad to see you too, and not funny sir. The tesseract is not only active but she's behaving."

Wow. He used my proper title.

Shocking.

"How soon can you pull the plug?"

Oh, small not so scientific brains, I answered for the doctor, "If the tesseract is an unlimited energy source, then pulling the plug isn't effective."

Fury looked from me to the doctor, "Are we prepared for this doctor? Harnessing energy from space?"

Eric answered as he went to his computer, "We don't have a harness, my calculations are far from complete-"

Fury cut in, "Flamel, anything you can do?"

Looking up Eric moved a step away and I looked over his screen in hopes I could figure it out.

It was complicated, and all very new to my eyes, "Fury, maybe if you gave me espresso shots every sixth hour for a month I'd have it done but within ten minutes? No such thing as a miracle worker."

Eric tried covering both of our buts with the explanation, "She's just throwing off low levels of radiation, nothing harmful, just gamma radiation."

Snapping my head towards Eric I took two nonchalant steps away from the tesseract and Fury caught my actions and spoke knowingly, "That can be harmful. Where's agent Barton?"

Eric chuckled, "You mean the hawk? He's up in his nest as always." He threw a hand over his shoulder and I looked up carefully to see Clint sitting on the edge of the upper level.

Fury walked over to get closer and I simply nodded with a smile before asking Eric, "Is there anything I could do?"

He looked at me gravely, "I wish you could but at this point it's-"

"Watching a train crash, I had that feeling too." I spoke before going over to Fury and Clint who had begun walking towards the tesseract.

Fury seemed peeved still, "I gave you this assignment so you could keep a close eye on things."

Clint watched me approach as he replied, "I watch better form a distance."

"So have you seen anything that might set this off?" Fury asked impatiently as he inspected the tesseract and its holding chamber.

I heard one of the workers call over the doctors and I felt we should probably step away from the cube but we didn't.

"No one comes and goes, Selvig is clean, no contacts; if there is any tampering sir- it wasn't on this end."

I smirked at his wording, it made a bit more sense too as Fury questioned it, "On this end?"

Clint nodded obviously and crossed his arms, "Yea I mean, the cube is a door to other end of space. Doors open on both sides."

"Director, I don't know what you have planned for phase two but you can't get past phase one." I said persuasively and Fury gave no indication that he heard me but Clint looked at me for a moment and gave a small smile.

Then I heard the electricity crack before I felt the ground shift a bit as the cracking got louder with a mix of thunder. The cube was giving off energy waves and I backed up a bit with a hand on Clint's sleeve to pull him back.

As we all waited in suspense I looked to see even the doctors had no clue of what was happening. Then again, I was clueless and that was saying something. The tesseract shot out a beam of energy causing a shield bubble type thing to form and I could see it coming, "Stand down, get away!"

The force energy went up and in its place was a mess of blue flames and a figure bent over, kneeling.

Fury gave the go-point and guards moved in slowly with guns out and I hit Fury's arm whispering, "You're out of your league, stand down." However I was preparing myself for what he actually did.

It was silent and I focused in on the figure, it was familiar; humanoid with black hair and as it stood up with its stick of whatever power he had control over, I recognized the features. Loki.

"Loki!" I beat Fury to speech, fairly confident in my conclusion, causing Fury to look at me warningly, "Loki," I started again, "You won't remember me but I remember you, I was the one who let you speak with Thor." My breaths were short ad quick as my training kept me on my toes and adrenaline rushed.

His head tilted slightly before Fury shouted out, "Can we please put down the scepter?" Glaring at him I shook my head, idiot.

Before I could even try making out for Fury, Loki had aimed the scepter and fired the blue energy straight at two of SHIELD's guards. He jumped at another two and was quick as he kept knocking down any that even got a bullet off at him. I had my gun out but knew it would do no good as I jumped out of the way of Loki firing at me too. His shot hit the machine behind us and I landed hard but to the side of his rampage.

Shaking my head and tightening my ponytail I saw he had destroyed the entire lab basically. I was sitting so I only saw Fury's head crouched but Clint was flying face down on the ground. Clint looked up and nodded to me as he got up but Loki beat him to it twisting his arm back and I was standing slowly, not sure how to strike. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fury working near the tesseract and I watched for a moment as he tampered. I moved backwards despite Loki having the scepter pointed at Clint, I knew if I jumped into action that he'd be dead. Right now he was alive, and I'd prefer it that way.

His gun was put away and the scepter was withdrawn. Backing up a bit more I couldn't make sense of it. Watching Loki move onto another agent, touching them with the scepter then the person was calm.

It granted obedience.

Then he spoke clearly, "Please don't." Scanning I saw Fury was walking away with a case that I assumed the tesseract was in, "I'm going to need that."

Okay so I understand the no win situation but this is where Fury got on my last nerve as I stepped in, "Loki, please stop and listen."

I didn't know what the plan of attack was.

I did not like this situation. I was taking control.

Loki was looking to me with a slanted glare, "I am burdened with a glorious purpose."

Eric Selgiv stood in realization and I took rapid steps closer in case I needed to act while Fury said calmly, "We have no quarrel with your people."

With a cocky tone the reply was, "An ant, has no quarrel with a boot."

Smiling at the response I looked to Fury who looked almost offended, "You planning to step on us?" Fury was stalling for the energy to kill us all. Valiant, but needless.

Loki began to walk and I knew he had become accustomed to the environment as he had the arrogant air, "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." He looked directly at me, "And you, I remember you."

Smiling I spoke slowly, "I'm glad, now if I'm going to live in this world made free; what's it free of?" I was baiting him and keeping my heart racing.

He spoke with an accent, "Freedom because freedom is life's great lie." He took one more step towards me, invading the three yard bubble I had planned on, "Once you accept that," I saw the scepter move and in the same motion I jumped back Loki twisted and pointed it right against Eric. Eric took a deep breath and I saw his eyes turn before Loki finished, "You will know peace."

Holding out a hand toward me I eyed him skeptically as I heard the rumbling of the extra energy above us and Fury spoke up, "Yea you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing."

Clint's voice surprised me as it was cold and calculating, "Sir, Fury and Flamel are trying to stall you," He walked between me and Loki as I took a careful step back unsure of him for now, "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

I looked back to Fury with a humorous smile despite the situation as he drowned, "Like the fair Roosevelt."

Eric decided to be helpful NOW as he told Loki, "The energy is collapsing in on itself, and we have two minutes before this goes critical."

I knew what was coming as I moved quickly behind a mess of what used to be the best technology for this before Loki even said the words, "Well then." I heard two gun shots and saw Fury fall but knew they wouldn't let me go so easily.

Just then, a blast hit my hiding spot and sent the metal just over my head, knocking it just a bit as I hit the floor forward. The echoing of their footsteps leaving was deafening while I rubbed the back of my head slowly. Arms, legs, head, eyes- I was put together still and I sat up to see Fury lying still.

Before I had the chance to ask his voice came, "Jennifer?"

"Clear." I responded and he sat up then with barely a glance in my direction as he ripped the shirt he had on the reveal the bullet proof vest.

I was halfway across the room checking pulses to find none as I closed some eyes too.

"Hill, Hill do you copy? Barton has turned, I repeat Barton has turned!" Fury spoke into a walkie talking while I came back and offered a quick hand up as I heard the gun shots on Hill's end. We were making a quick exit as I helped Fury with balance a bit, "They've got the tesseract, shut them down."

The ground shook and I had to move quicker jut to keep on my feet but it caused me to be a good four meters ahead of Fury, "Good?" I shouted just to be sure as we made our way and another shake hit us and I sped up a bit more.

Running for your life with someone is hard because I don't want to leave him but like when you are on a bike, faster ensures you don't fall.

"Get to the helicopter; it's an order!" I heard him shout and I twisted to see him nod as I took a deep breath and took off.

Needless to say I beat him to the copter that was waiting where it dropped us off, "The director?" The pilot asked and I nodded without getting on.

"Coming." Was my response while I looked back to see no reason for my hope.

Then I saw through the glass of the door that flurry of black coats and I smiled as he saw me and shouted, "What are you doing? Let's go!" I still beat him to jumping in as I moved like the flash and he gave the pilot the go signal.

The door remained open and I heard the splitting crack of the ground collapsing just as we took off and I took the risk of looking down and seeing the world imploding on itself and suddenly I could hear my heart in my ears as I felt my head spin.

The earth was… empowering as it fell like sand, down and the building had no chance against the pure weight of the force. It didn't matter how far, it was going to be taken don into the depths of-

I felt the sudden jerk back into a seat as I tried to calm my breathing a little bit as I regained control of my senses as rapidly as I could while Fury had two hands on my shoulder, "Jenny, fingers."

Looking at him I saw his hand was up and I blinked quickly and honed my senses, "two." He changed them, "four." Changed them again, "seven." He raised an eyebrow and I motioned to his other hand which was to the far left of me and he smiled patting my should before taking a seat across and looking out the window, "She out?" I asked.

A slight shake of the head confirmed my suspicion.

I am not a fan of new people but she seemed cool, yet I didn't have the courage to look out the window. Then I remembered, "Fury, there may not be a safe distance."

He gave no indication that he heard me and I grabbed the seat, accidently actually grabbing a tuff of chair fluff off of it and I threw it down frustrated.

I felt the helicopter swivel and Fury asked, "How good is your shot from here?"

"Honestly, as long as I don't go unconscious it'd be my best." I can hone my abilities if I am expecting to need to; I just need to keep my mind clear at the same time.

He nodded and opened the helicopter door while I took out my gun and aimed at the incoming car.

Clint was driving. Eric was sitting in the passenger seat. Loki was in the back.

With my eyes squinted I could see the blue in each of their eyes as I aimed for Clint's right side. I didn't want to kill him, just stop him.

I pulled the trigger.

The truck swerved a bit as it hit him and I smiled before I saw Loki aim too and I took three shots, all of which disintegrated on him as he shot at the tail of the plane and I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Fury's POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Loki went back to fire one of his energy blasts and I shot a looked to Jennifer who kept shooting hoping to hit him as I shouted to the pilot, "Up, now!"

I knew the order was too late as I felt the copter jolt and heard Jennifer's sharp breath.

She took two more shots. Later I'd realize she had hit the front tire and through the front hood, the engine cooler.

Grabbing her arm I knew she would hate me for it I pushed her out of the plane as I jumped afterwards onto the dirt ground. She was up before I even hit the ground as she fired shot after shot towards the escaping truck while running after it a bit.

"Down!" I shouted and she ducked as Loki's blast went right over her.

Then she turned to me and even I was taken back. Her eyes were glowing in the dark and I asked, "Jennifer? Are you with me?"

I could tell her breathing was staggering and my com was speaking, "Director, director Fury do you copy?"

Answering Coulson I kept an eye on Jennifer as he eyes dimmed a bit, "Tesseract is with a hostile force, I have pilot down, Hill?"

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." Okay that's first priority.

Jennifer faltered a bit as she took a step and fell sideways.

Checking her pulse I replied, "Flamel had checked the ones below the stairs so don't attempt it, sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." I couldn't feel a pulse but her chest was moving.

"Roger that."

"Sir, Flamel?" Coulson asked and I tried finding a better answer than 'I don't know'.

"She fell from the copter. Get back to base, this is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war."

I heard Jennifer mutter something along the lines of "My head hurts." As she sat up slowly and then laid back down.

"What do we do?" Coulson asked.

I racked my brain for any answer other than the obvious.

"Us." A small voice said from the ground and I looked down at her.

"Flamel is conscience."

Jenny spoke up from the ground regaining her voice although she was still lying flat, "Hey Phil!" Her voice was strained but a fake cheerful.

Weather he heard her or not I had no clue as he just replied, "Okay."

After a second of silence I crouched to the ground, "What was that?"

Her head shook, "I don't know."

Noticing how that was her go-to response with my questions I rephrased it, "Mind going scene by scene with me?"

Her head shook as she slowly sat up, and then stood with a hand on my shoulder.

She took two steps while I watched and then she was on her knees again, sick this time.

It was normal to be sick after anything like that entire fiasco, and when it comes to Jennifer, that's strange.

She was only throwing up for a minute; she hadn't eaten in the hours since we left but after she stopped, she was eerily still.

Not too sure how to handle the situation I walked over to her and rubbed her back, "You're alright you know?" The dark ponytail shook and I swear I heard a sob, "Jennifer, it's alright, that's normal."

I heard her take a breath and shrug off my hand as she stood looking at me with tears in her eyes which always freaked me out with her. Then she shuddered and took a few pacing steps, "Haven't been sick in years."

"By years do you mean…?"

She ran her hands down her face, "Yep."

That's… not good. To be honest I don't know her condition very well, I'm not even sure she does, but she lives with it. I know that gamma radiation made her body heal and evolve itself (almost) at an impossible speed but I don't know what being sick might mean.

"So the scene by scene?" I changed the topic and she nodded.

"Right, you opened the door; I shot Clint; I shot Loki three times but none hit him for some reason then a blast hit the helicopter." She paused and looked around before continuing, "The helicopter was going down so made we jumped and they got away."

She was lying. "Now how much of that do you actually remember?"

With a blank look she replied, "All of it." With a look she continued, "Okay so I don't actually remember what happened after I saw the blast hit the helicopter but that's probably because I don't like the view of me falling and my mind would block that out as well as the event right after which is them getting away."

Memory blockage.

Jennifer was looking at me expectantly and I shrugged, "You're the psychology geek, do you want to know what really happened?" The slight fear in her eyes told me the answer, "Then we should go back to base."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Back to Jenny\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

When Fury said "base" I didn't expect a giant metal ship in the middle of the Atlantic.

Yet I found myself on one with the daytime sun in my face. Joy, time zones.

I was following Fury into the structure of this place to find myself in… I don't even know how to describe it. The front of the room was see through and there was a lower level of just computers and workers while the upper level sort of looked like the helm on a pirate ship. It had a conference table in the middle that was much like those back in the city. Also some blank screens forming a half circle for analyzing whatever data could be brought up.

Following Fury to the upper level people seemed to be working on habit meaning this had been here a while and Fury kept me with him, "Coulson." He commanded and Coulson appeared from behind sealing doors, "Where are we?'

"Hill is on her way in and rescue is almost concluded." He was static as he stood by a chair at the table and Fury nodded to him.

Then he pointed to me, "Get her to a phsyc."

Taking two quick steps back I questioned, "What?"

"You are having selective memory loss and uncontrolled actions. It's dangerous."

"Sir, she is our physc for this craft."

I smirked, oh the benefits of being a jack-of-all-trades.

Fury looked at me for a while, then changed the subject, "We were discussing the Avengers Initiative."

Coulson looked at me for the first time really, "We?"

Yea that wording surprised me too. Sure on the way here Fury kept me talking but I assumed he didn't want me sleeping or meditating; probably thought I'd lose it. I didn't think he was taking a word I said seriously so I shrugged, "I was just a wall."

Fury turned to Coulson, "Call them up." He began to walk off and I moved to follow but Coulson grabbed my arm.

He shook his head at me so I stopped. After Fury had left Coulson looked at me with a slight smile, "Do you have that bad of luck with planes?"

I scoffed, "I didn't ask for it I swear."

Coulson nodded and began to take out his phone, "Regardless, glad you are alive- someone needs to guilt trip me into dancing."

With a huge smile at his joking I hugged his phone-less arm, "Anytime Phil, what are we thinking? Ballroom? Tango? Merengue? Zumba?" I knew I could always joke with him because I took nothing seriously and he knew better than to take me seriously even though I had to listen to him

He shook me off his arm with a smile still as I could hear the ringing and he took a few steps away to talk.

I looked around and honestly it was really nice in here. It was very bright which I really liked. I heard Coulson's tone hush a bit more. Agent Hill came in the door we had and nodded to me, "Agent Flamel."

"You can call me Jenny." I offered.

"Not really."

Okay then, "How about just Flamel?" She seemed to know exactly what to do as she went down to the lower level to work with an eye roll to me.

"Jenny?" Coulson called, turning towards him I realized he was holding out his phone, "She wants to speak with you."

I took the phone from him, "Tash?"

"Jenny, how are you?"

"Long day."

"I know the feeling, so I have a favor to ask."

"And?"

"Coulson has your brother, Fury has Steve and I have Bruce. Clint would've had you but you're already here so you want to come to India?"

Rolling my eyes I let out a sigh, "India huh?" Obviously to get Bruce who was so intent to stay as far from civilization as possible, "Sure let me hitch a ride to the city."

"Alright if you bring a helicarrier want to meet with it on the roof? We could take it to India then."

I go there in it, park it, and get what I need then use it to get around, "My thoughts exactly, see you in an hour?"

"Sounds good Jenny."

I handed the phone to Coulson, "I'm going to India, get that psychoanalyzed."

He raised his eyebrows, "Was that rhetorical?"

"Yes!" I replied as I looked around, "Can I have keys to one of those things?"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/**

I had kept my black leather pants on because the ones SHIELD issues are so flexible its amazing. While I threw on a black tank and my red jacket I picked up my phone and all.

Taking the elevator down to my experimental lab I spoke, "Jarvis bring up Ivy, a phaser, two lightsabers, my scythe and belt please."

I suited up.

I made sure the phaser had energy and put it in my right boot because my right hand was the only that I trusted to shoot well.

Holding onto Ivy's handle I applied pressure and moved it quickly to the side as a metal blade slide out. Pressing a red button on the hilt the blade broke apart to form a wip of metal and energy. Holding the red button the whip retracted completely and I placed it in my left boot.

Powering up my lightsabers I spun them in my fingers once before placing them at each hip.

I held the Scythe handle in front of me as I squeezed and the curved rods extended with a shape curved blade on each end. Swinging it I made sure the blades were heating before I retracted them all back in and placed it sideways on the back of the belt.

Hastily I made my way to the top of SHIELD's headquarters to meet Natasha.

The ride was long, or well, four hours. Long for me.

I had called Tony, told him I had to leave with SHIELD- it didn't go too well…

"Hey Tone-"  
"Yea Jay, we just got here, where are you?"  
"On my way to India."  
"Oh, Shield stuff?"  
"Yea, they have just called into action the Avengers Initiative."  
"Right, okay well have fun, stay safe."  
"Tone, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Jenny, but really have fun and be safe."

I suppose this isn't really going terribly but…

See I really may be overthinking it but the last line killed me.

Hearing him call me Jenny is like when people call me Jennifer, it just is off. To him, I'm Jay or sometimes Jen but never just Jenny.

After I called him however I had Tasha asking questions that I'm sure Coulson told her to do,

"So you good with the helicarrier?"  
"Yes I am comfortable thank you."

"Heard about project pegasus collapsing, what was that like?"  
"Fast paced and somewhat humorous."  
"Funny?"  
"Yep, Fury got in over his head and paid the price; Justice is funny."

"So you are going to see Bruce Banner again, you excited?"  
"Why would I be?"

There was one: "About agent Barton, how was he compromised exactly?"

I raised an eyebrow, not to say I hadn't seen her interest coming but it was still something I could tease about, "He was turned."

"How though?" I could tell she was asking for herself and I basically knew the issue.

Standing in the copter I looked at her evenly, "Natasha, Loki used the cosmic tesseract energy to meddle with his brain." She nodded with a calm façade that I was able to see as I asked, "So…for how long?"

She looked at me startled for a minute before relaxing, "Right, psycho-genius; and I just care alright?"

I chuckled taking a seat again, "You know, it's funny; I understand a whole lot less now for some reason."

"What do you mean?"

For some reason my mind was rapidly moving and I remembered the exact words, "Clint told me once, 'Jenny, its cause you showed a weakness alright? You showed you cared for people' and look where we are now."

Natasha smiled at me and I took pride in knowing we were cool for now then I remembered, "So do you know?"

"Yep."

… "You going to punch me?"

"Nah."

… "Kill me in my sleep?"

"Nope, but Tony would love to hear all about it I'm sure." She smirked and I sighed, she had to be kidding.

The carrier touched down and I got out with Natasha only to see a army like jeep, "I call driving." I said smiling and Natasha rolled her eyes as she got in shotgun, "So what did you want to do? You have point."

We sat in the car and she seemed in thought as I turned it on and looked back at her, "Okay, if he sees us, he'll run but if he sees you-"

"He'll run." I finished for her and she looked at me skeptically.

"Okay psycho-genius tell me how you get that conclusion."

I sighed, "I'd help him, he'd still be thinking he can do it without me; I save him from the general, he still doesn't even say goodbye; I get a cryptic note that basically throws my words in my face. He doesn't want to speak with me."

After a moment that I was staring intently into the dim lit city Natasha spoke, "Okay, let's just go to the safe house up ahead."

Following her directions I saw a beat up house on the outskirts of what looked to be a crowded ghetto type living. I parked the car and looked around, the light from the power lines nearby the only available source. Natasha got out and I did the same as she explained, "I'm just going to get changed, go into town and hire one of the little ones to lure him out here."

The words 'lure him out here' made me cringe but I nodded, "Alright and once he's here?"

She handed me twenty dollars and an eye com, "I smooth talk and if he gets angry I have you."

I scoffed, "For once you couldn't handle someone in fighting… that's new." I got back in the car while slipping in the com.

"Fury wanted to send a whole detail with me, you take care of them completely!" She shouted as I drove away.

'Hiring a little one' wasn't hard.

I parked the car behind a shop front and took two steps in the crowded area, knowing full well that I stuck out. It was past twilight here and some kids playing soccer in the street were finishing up as I walked over.

"Excuse me-" I stopped, I don't know how to speak Indian. Slipping my cell phone out, "Jarvis translate," By now I had their attention although their stares indicated they thought I was lost, "Which one of you can help me?"

Jarvis translated and a three sort of stepped forward and said something or other.

"Now which of you can act in trouble and make a man leave his house to come to one out of town?" Now, to any sane child this was not something you'd jump at; and to them it wasn't either as they sort of backed away. I smiled, "Okay go on home, I give up."

Standing straight I looked around before I felt a hand hit my leg and I looked down to see one of them, a little girl with black hair, "Help?" She asked and I smiled at that little bit English.

Showing the twenty to her I asked, "Is there a doctor in town?"

She nodded eagerly while her eyes shone with the idea of money.

"Okay, the house outside of town, by the power lines, probably abandoned?" She nodded again, "Can you ask the doctor to help you? Say your dad is sick and he needs a doctor."

She kept nodding and held out her hand while I shook my head with a smile, "Get paid after."

The little girl glared at me, or well the phone, for saying no. I handed one of the tens to her, "Fine half now half later." She took it and nodded to me as she was running down the street.

I stood to the side just watching her enter a building, waiting to see if she took the money and left or not. I had never been to India before this, I always thought it was crowded, and justly so… I just I was just nationalistic.

Surprisingly I saw the little black hairs girl exit with a familiar dark-haired man as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was him alright. Avoiding his gaze I made my way to the car, even though my clothes were different they were deep colors which worked.

"Tash, on his way."

"Roger that Flamel."

I still LOVED that name.

Follow from a distance was my plan.

The girl must have been good because he was putty in her hands, then again; I could see him as being good with children. He just had that persona- What was I doing? Weird.

Waiting patiently with my eyesight trained I watched a different car go by him and he hid his face. He was still afraid.

Once the two of them were in the house, I moved in. I was walking in the shadows away form the windows of the house and could see the little girl looking around for me.

Natasha's com was turned when I got a step closer.

"It's just you and me." Her voice was calm and reassuring; although by experience I was sure it set him on edge.

I tsked my tongue and the little girl spun around to see me with a proud face as I handed her the rest of the money as I heard the deeper voice asked, "And your little actress buddy, is she a spy too? They start that young?"

"I did." Natasha spoke confidently as some of her pride shown through.

"Who are you?" I was against the wall of the house and moving towards the door as I heard the tension rise a bit.

"Natasha Romanoff." Honesty, I commend her.

"Are you here to kill me Miss Romanoff; because that's not going to work out for everyone." He would assume the worst.

"No, of course not, I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."

"Shield? How'd they find me?" If I was to be honest, it was probably me.

"Never lost you doctor, been trying to help you, even kept some interested parties off your back." Why does she call him doctor? Aren't I a doctor?

"Why?"

"One of our agents made a compulsive argument to trust you, but now we need you to come in." Yep… that was me.

"What if I say no?" I took a deep breath, I didn't want to fight him and didn't really expect to, but can't say I ever did.

"I'll persuade you." I made a face, innuendo?

"And what if the other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident I don't think you want to break that streak."

"Well I don't every time get what I want." I caught a reflection in the open door window to see him rocking a cradle and I could help the empathetic smile on my face.

I heard Natasha's phone, "Doctor we are facing a global catastrophe."

"Aren't we always." He commented and I began watching from the door way a little as Natasha was sitting at the table.

"This is the tesseract, it has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

Bruce had his glasses on and was looking at the phone, "What does Fury want me to do swallow it?"

Natasha caught my eye peeking for just a half second before responding, "He wants you to find it; it's been taken but it emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to detect. There's no one who knows gamma radiation like you do." Okay, she's right, but face it, I'm a close second, "If there was, that's where I'd be." Natasha's hand was on her hip, on her gun.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?" I smirked.

Natasha evaded the subject and I silently stepped into the room to the side of the doorway as I felt the tension continue to rise, Natasha saw me but made no motion, "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

"What so he can put me in a cage?"

"No one's going to put you in a ca-"

He slammed on the table in one violent motion while shouting, "STOP LYING TO ME!" almost simultaneously I jumped backwards while pulling Ivy out of my boot and slinging it into whip form silently.

Natasha didn't remain still either as she had the gun out and aimed at him in a heartbeat. From my angle I couldn't see Bruce's face but his voice sounded contrite as he spoke, "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you would do." He was leaning back though and I lowered my arm nodding to Natasha while he continued to speak, "Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha?"

She leaned her head to the side and looked just over Bruce's shoulder to me; I still had my guard up but my hand down. I trusted him but Natasha had point, "Stand down."

I whipped Ivy one my time and she retracted but this time it made the click sound and Bruce must have heard it as he said, "Just you and me huh?" He turned to see me and froze completely.

His eyes were wide and I smirked with a shrug, "Hello Bruce." My voice was shaky and I didn't know why as he stared at me dumbfounded.

Natasha spoke with a suddenly annoying confidence, "About that persuasion." Not an innuendo then, "Doctor I believe you know agent Flamel?"

Bruce smiled small and looked at Natasha slightly, "Flamel?"

I smiled regaining some of my general composure, "After the alchemist." His mind was turning as he reached the correct conclusion but didn't speak it and I winked, "So ready to return?"

He shook out of it an looked between Natasha and me before meeting my eyes, "Are you going to let me out of it?"

Stepping closer I brushed a bit of dirt off of his coat, "Misery is better in company."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Another four hour ride… I hate planes.

"So, how did you get in with them?"

Right, I never specified, "Before South America."

His eyebrows raised and he looked to the wall of the carrier while Natasha spoke up, "Fury never would've helped you if Jenny didn't threaten to shoot herself the day you first turned." I suddenly felt trapped.

I looked at Natasha with a powerful glare, who told her this story? Bruce was looking at me slightly amused, "I think you know I don't remember that."

Opening my mouth to speak Natasha beat me to it and I took a deep breath, "Even besides Fury was ready to kill you when you disappeared to South America against his orders."

Chuckling a bit at her I finally got a word in as Bruce was giving me a strange look, "He got over it, and he sent me on the mission to rescue Bruce and Ross from the army."

Natasha jumped on that subject too which caused me to take out my phone, "Actually can I have a play by play of how that ended?" That was the last straw.

Dialing a number quickly I ignored Natasha's question, "Agent Coulson."

"Phil I swear to god, did you give Natasha a questionnaire to ask me?"

The one extra second of silence gave me all I needed to know before he said, "Jenny-"

I cut in, "You want psychoanalysis done of me, I'll do it next week but can't we focus on surviving till then?"

"Okay, you need to take deep breaths now. I'm assuming you are in a carrier?"

I took two deep breaths before answering this time forced calmly still ignoring Natasha and Bruce looking at me differently, "Yes Coulson, I am easily irritated in planes at the moment. That could mean that I have just gone through a partial relapse but does it matter at the moment?"

"Okay." Coulson agreed with a sigh because he knew he wouldn't win and he knew better then test me at the moment.

"I'll continue to yell at you when I get there." I warned cooling off a bit.

"Looking forward to it." Was all he said in a sarcastic tone as I hung up the phone.

Looking to Tasha I spoke proudly, "Curiosity killed with cat."

With a deep nod Natasha sat down, "Well played."

Smiling I sat across from her and next to Bruce as we flew with the night toward the United States, "We are going to headquarters for the night, then base."

Looking at Natasha curiously, "Really?"

She nodded, "Fury wants everyone there at nine hundred hours exactly so we have a night of rest to get."

A night of rest didn't sound too bad actually as unlocked my phone quickly seeing Tony calling me, "Excuse me, Hey there Tone."

"Jay, Jon says hello and I'm about to head out to finish the job, you cool?"

I smiled happily, "Yea, is it going to work?"

"I can't tell you that, you did all the work on it and get your complete 50%."

Scoffing, "'I did all the work and I get 50?'"

"Well, I did pay for everything, and I-"

"Nah, wait a minute, you were dying and giving me the money. Pretty sure it was mine then."

"Jay, let's be honest you don't h-" he stopped and I knew what he was just about to say as he changed it, "You don't have any need for a separate bank account really so since that is split fifty fifty then why shouldn't this?"

It's true, we still have a split bank account so really neither of us had the whole of the money or paid for the whole of a bill, "But you weren't having conferences with geniuses around the world to figure out the brilliance behind the Tower's possibility."

"But you don't have a boyfriend who is going to want some percent either;" He repeated, "You don't have a boyfriend who is getting any percent;" And one more time, "You don't have a boyfriend."

"I got that Tone but-"

"Come on, you got to make the layout and all creative choices!" He sounded like a child and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fifty/fifty." We share everything it doesn't actually matter, "But Pepper gets twenty percent of yours."

"Twenty? An argument could be made for fifteen but twenty?"

"Yes, twenty. Her and Jon came out with me and they handled all the construction people and the designers really. I just told them what I wanted."

"Does Jon get twenty of yours?"

… "He could make an argument for seventeen…" Tony started laughing and I could see the humor as I joined in, "Okay fine, let's speak differently. If we have a hundred percent how much can we give each of them?"

"I say ten."

"So we then have eighty?"

"Yes, face it, a fourth of that you are going to convince me to donate as you've been going on your nice-person spree." So Tony didn't take that large check to the Make a Wish Foundation very well.

"How about fifteen?"

"Then we only have seventy?" He didn't sound happy with that total, please understand that we aren't used to sharing- what we have is ours but no one else's.

I sighed, "Twelve or thirteen?"

He was thinking before replying, "That could work but no more."

"Okay then we have seventy six."

"Yes we do, and Jay?"

"Yea?"

"It's going to work, the tower looks great. Congratulations." He had that tone of actually meaning what he was saying and I smiled hugely.

"Thanks Tone, love you okay? See you soon?"

"Love you too, see you soon."

He hung up and I texted Jon real quick 'thank you for everything and have a great night, sorry I had to go out xoxo' before looking up again to see Natasha looking annoyed and Bruce amused, "Sorry, Tony and I aren't used to sharing."

Natasha spoke first although it was clear she was trying to sleep, "I can tell. Wake me when we get to the roof."

After about twenty minutes I got a text from Pepper, 'Congratulations Jenny, it's working as predicted' and I smiled at my phone.

"Did your project work?" Bruce asked as he must have caught me looking at my phone.

Nodding I put my phone down, "Yea it's working, an entire tower off my designs for green energy."

His eyes were wide, "You actually succeeded? I saw you were the head of the team to figure it out but I haven't read a newspaper in a while."

Right… disconnecting from the world, "About that, I do love my job very much thank you." I said with a laugh.

He chuckled nervously and nodded, "I'm sure you think you do."

I shook my head, "I'm not justifying that with a response."

"If you say so; what was Natasha saying about your boss getting angry at you for helping me?"

Running my hand down my ponytail I responded, "Yea well, it doesn't look too good when I point a gun at my head while a well-respected general has his gun pointed at you. Fury wanted to know where you had gone to but I didn't know after that, and when I did know I went to you myself."

Bruce wasn't looking at me anymore but instead looking out a window while I just smiled and crossed my arms with my eyes closed. He was thinking and I didn't mind, two sides of a story coming together can be difficult.

After a few minutes I heard his voice ask, "Can I ask you something?"

I kept my stance with eyes closed but answered, "Can't guarantee a good answer."

"You cared about my life almost more than I did." My eyes opened and I looked at him startled. If I cared more than he did then he cared so little that it didn't matter, "Why?"

Without moving my eyes from his I responded without a hint of humor in my voice, "Cause when I was content with death, I relished in the idea that a stranger would prefer me alive; no doubt you were the same." Slowly I smiled and let out a small laugh as I closed my eyes again, "That was so long ago though."

"I honestly didn't think I could do it." He replied with a chuckled as he put his elbows on his knees and I smiled too.

"Why not?"

Shrugging he rubbed his hands together, "It made no sense, there was no real research to say it could save you."

Well, okay, sounds like Tony to sign off on it then, "Why did you act so confident?"

He rolled his eyes as a little of his nervous-ness left, "You were thirteen; I wasn't letting you die without a little hope."

I laughed as I realized that's what Tony had been doing everyday too, he'd visit and tell me that we'd talk tomorrow when he put me to bed, "I suppose I should be thankful but I still am ju-"

"Too proud?" Bruce asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Flamel?" The pilot's voice came from the front and I half stood.

"Yes?"

"Landing in a moment."

"Okay, thank you." I shook Natasha a bit and her eyes snapped open like any spy's would, "Here." She nodded and blinked a few times as I stretched.

She stood too and spoke for a second with the pilot before addressing Bruce, "Doctor, room 29 is available for your usage, I can show you or if Jenny is-"

Bruce cut in with a still gentle voice, "I'm sure I can find my own way thanks."

Natasha looked to me with eyes of distrust, "Jenny will show you to your room, bright and early tomorrow."

The moment the carrier doors were open Natasha was on the phone with Coulson while I just motioned down the stairs and Bruce followed, "Don't worry; she is just uptight with the whole issue."

"It's alright; can I get a file on the tesseract by the way?"

"Yea," I walked through the door that led to floor eleven and walked down the hallway that was completely empty due to the late hour, "You should have a tablet in your room actually."

"Perfect, it's a bit normal here isn't it?"

I laughed as we got in an elevator and I pressed 13, "This may be the building hun, but you haven't seen anything yet."

He looked at me confused and I smirked as we went down, "Jenny. I don't-"

He hadn't trusted me for the entire fiasco in South America and why would I suspect that to change, "Trust me? That's okay just be aware that you aren't going to b-"

"Jenny, I was saying that I don't like elevators." Luckily it dinged open right then and I grabbed his hand quickly pulling him out with a forced smile to distract him.

It usually worked with me, "Why is that?" My hand was half on his wrist and I tried feeling for a pulse but it was still in the safe zone, or well my safe zone from what I could tell.

"Small, solid, confined." He spoke distastefully as I dragged him around the corner.

"Claustrophobia, feeling of being trapped has gotten too much huh?" I asked but caught his eyes wonder a bit so I switched topics, "It's okay, apparently I black out with planes, don't remember things when I fall from them."

"That's normal isn't it? A black out due to hitting the ground?" He asked with an intelligent tone while inspecting the doors we passed in this hallway. I slipped my hand out of his as I realized I was still holding onto it.

With a shrug I knew this wasn't the conversation I was looking to get into, I just needed to get off the subject of him, "It's that though, my body is still conscience and acting, it's just not my mind making the calls."

I could feel his eyes looking at me as I could see number twenty nine up ahead then he asked cautiously, "Is it ever out of your control?"

"From what I can tell it's in self-preservation." I could remember waking up in a med room being scared as heck and I remember being sick in the desert, "Here's the room, I may go back home for the night but if you need anything just use the tablet. It's connected to all the SHIELD ones so I would get a message from Jarvis."

"Okay, thank you Jenny." He was rubbing his hands in a nervous fashion again.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at me almost startled, "Nothing it's just really…"

Looking around the colorless room I nodded, "Go to room number nine, it's mine and it's perfectly furnished and cleaned. I haven't been there in over a month so you are welcome to crash there."

I was one step out the door when he spoke again, "Thank you again Jenny and I'll see you tomorrow?"

Half turned around I replied, "Yep, I'll meet you at base." I waved and began walking away.

See that's the thing, I did care but I shouldn't because he doesn't. So I just kept walking. I was just going home.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\**

I was in the lab, wearing sweatpants and a tank, while running some tests.

Carefully I sanitized a spot in my lower arm and slowly pushed the needle through the skin as I took in a gasp at the sight of the syringe filling with my blood. Taking deep breaths I knew it being red meant I was calm but the effects of the radiation were still present.

"What are you doing Jay?"

I took the needle out in surprise and I was lucky that it wasn't too early that I didn't get enough blood. Turning to look at my brother standing in the doorway I sighed in relief, "Tone, why aren't you asleep?"

He walked casually around my lab spinning a pencil in his hand, "Pepper left me with Shield homework, thanks for warning me by the way."

Sighing I pooled the blood in a dish and allowed it to go through a machine meant to test for poisons and intoxication, "My bad Tone, I was preoccupied; they are calling together the-"

"Avengers Initiative, Coulson stopped by. Nine tomorrow, I thought we could take Abba in?"

I drummed on the table top as I watched the blood swish around, "I don't think I could go the entire ride in."

"What are you doing?" His tone had dropped from light to disappointment in a simple statement and it made me shiver.

"Running some tests."

I could hear him moving until he was leaning against the table with me with his eyes trained on the machine too, "Any reason?"

"No-"

"Don't try it."

With a deep breath I held back a glare, "I was in New Mexico and I was in a helicopter that got shot down. It wasn't terrible but I blacked out mentally and when I regained consciousness got sick."

We were silent.

Tony put an arm around my shoulders and turned me around, "It probably means you were tired or shocked, let's just get you to bed." I shrugged off his hands and turned to him.

"Tony, I don't want to be helpless."

"Jay it's not going to mean anything."

"How do you know?"

"Well the test takes twenty four hours so you waiting here won't help either." His tone got to barking and I stepped back. He was afraid.

After a solid two minute stare down I nodded, "Alright, I'm just tired." He smiled and we began walking to the elevator, "Good night Tone, see you tomorrow."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

We actually weren't doing too badly, the drive from NYC to base was about forty minutes if I remembered correctly and we woke up at eight thirty. He had his suit in the brief case form and was in an official-like suit while I was wearing the black shield pants with a black sports bra and tank and boots (my jacket above it all).

"You want to try driving?" Tony asked as I threw him a pair of sunglasses.

I shrugged, "Might as well, but can we grab breakfast on the way?"

Putting on the sunglasses I jumped into the car gracefully as Tony mimicked it on the passenger side, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Smirking we drove off onto the streets of New York and made a quick stop at a Starbucks for muffins and coffee.

Then I had to fly.

It wasn't too bad actually. Maybe it was having Tony with me that helped. With Green Day playing loudly and my brother drumming stupidly on the dash I really didn't have that much trouble.

"So I did the readings, what is the issue basically?" Tony asked eating his muffin.

Oh the complicated version was much too long so I shortened it, "So Steve Rogers/ Captain America saved the world from the tesseract-"

"Yes I remember the bedtimes stories." Tony said harshly and I silently agreed.

"Okay well Shield dug it up when they dug up the Captain. Then this blonde god/alien Thor fell to Earth a while ago and his brother, Loki tried to strand him here and then just kill him. Now Shield was doing testing on the tesseract in order to achieve endless energy but it opened a portal to space and Loki came through, bent on taking over."

So I may have sounded a bit crazy but I was talking to one of the few men on the planet who took it completely seriously, "Alright, sounds like a party." Or well, sort of seriously.

"Yep, now Fury is calling in Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and us."

"Bruce?"

I didn't think twice to responding, "Banner."

"First name basis?"

… "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just thinking aloud." I looked at him to see him innocently sipping coffee.

Every time it came to my mind that I was just a foot over water I would take a deep breath and Tony would casually turn up the music.

Then I heard All Time Low clashing with Green Day and I shifted in my seat to get my cell phone out then turn down the music, "Jennifer Stark."

"Where the hell are you?" Fury demanded.

"You took the base to the sky I need coordinates please." I asked sweetly and after a moment my phone beeped, "Thank you!"

"Loki has been found in Germany, the captain is on his way and I need you to get there."

"I wouldn't get there in time if I tried."

Tony was just taking a sip of coffee but put it down and said, "I'm on my way director."

"Tony's going, where is it?"

"Secauf Germany, 28 Kumin Plaza."

Tony and I shared a nod, "Alright consider it taken care of." I replied as I began gaining altitude so Tony could just jump and initiate the suit in time to be airborne.

I hung up my phone and turned up the music again as he simply jumped over the side and I took deep breaths as I spoke shakily, "Jarvis, wanna lead me here?"

"Gladly Miss Stark."

So with American idiot rocking out and Jarvis giving clear directions I found myself… still in the middle of no where.

"Where the hell is th-" I heard the scratch of metal on metal and I pulled up in a panic for my car as I flew straight and suddenly a world integrated itself around me. I was on the base, just flying above the runway and I NEEDED to brag to Fury.

Pushing the gas a bit I rose and went right by the big window with a smirk as all eyes looked up from the screens at me and I picked up my phone again pressing redial.

Turning the car around to display if there was a scratch I went by again as Fury picked up, "Director Fury."

"Do you see a scratch?"

"A small one on the left, why?"

"That's what happens when we make the base invisible."

I turned the wheel and shifted gears as I pulled onto the platform and slowed down moving my sunglasses to my head, "Excuse me?" I asked a man walking by.

"Miss Stark, a garage is just down there."

"Thank you." I said as I drove it down the way.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/3****rd**** person POV\/\/\/\/\/3****rd**** person POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Fury I swear you are paying for that scratch, the car itself is an artifact!" Jenny shouted walking into the helm area of the ship that she was familiar with, "And what's with us being over 20 thousand feet in the air?"

Fury turned from his post, "I apologize for the inconvenience although seeing you driving that car was a shock."

"Yea, I didn't feel like getting to the roof at eight twenty to come here, we got breakfast instead."

Fury did a strange sigh/laugh combination, "Alright," He pointed to a door behind the consulting table, "Go on back to the labs, you can work with Doctor Banner till they come back, there is a com on in there so you can tune in if you want."

Nodding Jenny walked the way he pointed and found the blinding white walls some more. Walking around the corner she found the self-opening doors of the lab.

Bruce was working on a blank screen but as soon as Jenny worked through the doors, even outside the lab, he was watching her carefully. He'd like to say it was because he didn't trust her, but he knew otherwise, "Look who decided to show up."

Without warning the smaller girl hugged his waist tightly, "Yea but sleep was so nice!" He chuckled along as she let go and began inspecting the work he had already done, "You've made progress, do they have the mas-"

"Spectrumaters up? Yep."

After a few minutes of looking everything over Jenny nodded, "Right I forgot, you taught me everything about gamma radiation."

Bruce looked over at her, "I taught you some but you stole my data if I remember correctly." His tone was light and clear it was joking with the grin on his face.

"Whoa, I claim act of desperation. I was not in the right state of mind; your roommates scared the heck out of me to be honest." Jenny reminded him of the day she stood in his dorm while his roommate asked questions about her and she felt awkward.

There was a beep and then the voice of Tony Stark, "Am I through?"

Jenny looked around for anything that may be a microphone, "I got you Tone."

"Good, so blonde guy with a hammer?"

"Thor, he loves the hammer and is Loki's older adopted brother, did he crash?"

It was silent on the other line and I assumed Tony was taking care of the situation

Bruce laughed as he too remembered the situation, "They were teasing me for up to an hour after you left, blame still falls on you."

"Teasing?" Jenny asked faking shocked, "About me? A. I was fifteen and B. did I look older?"

"Yes." Bruce answered too quickly and Jen jumped on it.

"Wait, you were twenty on-"

Bruce recovered quickly while moving around her to the screens "And I can say that you looked 17 at least."

Jenny smirked with a knowing look, "Sounds like someone spent too much time watching." She muttered and when he snapped his head towards her she spoke again, "No but really just give me something to do!"

Bruce took off his glasses to look at Jenny exasperated before putting them back on, "Why Germany?" Beaming Jenny used her phone only and did her research, "Right I forgot you can be all scary with your phone and people."

About ten minutes later Bruce spoke again, "Could you come here, I just need an opinion."

Jenny nodded and put her phone in her pocket and walked over but not before saying, "Iriduim, Loki was looking for iridium ad the professor at that gathering happens to own some."

A bit shock at her figuring it Bruce was at a loss for words.

"Will the Doctor and Flamel please come to the helm?"

Bruce went on motioning to the blue energy he seemed to be constructing, "Do this readings match those of the tesseract?"

He was trying to re do those readings so he could accurately search for it and Jenny took a look at the screen, "It looks like you have it actually." She was actually surprised at the how similar he had gotten it.

When she looked up his eyes were trained on something. Jenny followed his gaze to see six Shield guards walking with the familiar god through the hall. Loki was giving a cocky look to the doctor and then shifted his gaze to Jenny. He winked and Bruce looked between the two of them, feeling pride at how Jenny's eyes narrowed at Loki.

Bruce felt a headache coming on as he rubbed his temples but Jenny put a hand on his shoulder firmly with a tug, "Bruce, are we okay?"

He nodded as he looked up only once Loki was out of the hallway and Jenny was still looking concerned as he nodded more insistent this time, "Yea, do you want to get, um there?" He put his glasses in his front pocket and Jenny nodded.

Together they walked out to the conference table to see Natasha and Steve just walking in as well while Fury walked out, "Thor!"

The bulky man turned and smiled to hug her, "Lady Flamel, it is a grace to see your face again."

Jenny pulled away, "I would say the same Thor, if it wasn't for the circumstances."

She turned directly around almost running into, "Steve!" Jenny said happily before hugging him while he just hugged her back, used to her antics.

"Jenny, long time no see."

She pulled away, "I know, I'm sorry, I've been working at the tower."

"Heard about that, congrats I suppose." He sounded a bit confused and Jenny knew he wouldn't understand the idea of clean energy so an explanation wouldn't be worth it.

Steve pulled out the chair next to him for her and she took it casually, used to his formalities, "Thank you, I am quite proud actually. Natasha I saw you yesterday but it is nice to see you again as well."

She smiled with a nod, "As it always is a pleasure to see you."

The screens on the table turned on and they showed the image of Fury walking around a giant glass… cage that Loki was in. Somewhere in Jenny's mind she could hear Bruce asking, 'what so you can put me in a cage' and she spared a glance in his direction to see his eye trained on the screen.

The voices came in loud and clear, Fury threatening, "You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass and…" The camera's angle should how the floor fell away, "Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap; you get how that works?" Fury closed the floor again "Ant, boot." Fury gestured appropriately.

Loki had his back to the camera but backed up, "An impressive cage, not built I think for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Jenny shook her head, she understood the precaution but disclosure was key.

The black haired 'god' turned a bit to speak to the camera with a vicious eye, "I've heard, a mindless beast. Makes play to think he's still a man." Natasha looked up almost in pity at Bruce who had his arms crossed and gave her a look that screamed I-told-you-so, "Or was it for the girl? Who is missing the moments she was most dangerous?" All eyes on Jenny as she took it as simply as someone telling her 2+2=4 . She stood on the seat however, to sit on the top of the seat with her legs on the seat.

Loki continued with his rant, "How desperate are you to call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate are we? You threaten my world, steal a force you can't hope to control, talk about peace and you kill because it's fun; you've made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury had his hardcore face on and Jenny was amazed she ever managed to shoot that guy with a titanium ball.

Loki was un-phased it seemed, "Oh it burns you to have come so close; to have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power;" Again he turned to the camera, "a warm light for all mankind to share. Then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury began walking away, "Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury left and Loki walked towards the camera. The screens powered off.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce asked with a shrug and Jenny looked around for the first time since Loki had mentioned her to see him looking at her.

"I don't know, a bit jealous of the outfit." Was her response with a slight smile.

Steve had the whole responsibility aspect down as he spoke, "Loki's going to drag this out so Thor what is his play?"

Thor turned to those at the table and spoke in his incredible deep voice, "He has an army called the chitauri, they are not of earth or any race I've heard of, he intends to use them against your people. They will win him the Earth, and I suspect the tesseract."

Steve was a bit confounded at the idea, "An army… from outer space."

Jenny smiled at him before nodding, "Yea and he's using the iridium to build himself another portal."

Bruce came in, "That's why he has Eric Selvig too."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor recognized the name despite Bruce's explanation and looked to Jenny.

Jenny shrugged, "Loki is using the tesseract's energy to control human beings, messing with their mental functions."

Natasha added on, "He put the spell on Eric Selvig, along with one of our own."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him, he's not taking an army from here." Steve asked.

From her perch above the chair Jenny answered calmly, "He has a superiority complex, and clearly thinks he is in control of the situation although I still fail to see why he would think that."

Bruce cut in taking off his glasses, "I don't think we should focus on Loki, that guy's brain is like a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

"I care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he's a king of Asguard and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said blandly.

Thor sort of rolled his eyes, "He's adopted." Jenny let out a laugh.

Bruce turned the conversation again, "I think it's about the mechanics, what does he need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Anthony Stark's voice came from the entryway before he went off mumbling to Coulson and Jenny looked at him tapping her fingers.

Running her hand over her pony tail she picked up for her brother, "It's his way of ensuring the portal won't collapse on itself."

Tony clicked his tongue at her with a wink as he walked over to Thor, "No hard feelings point break, you got a mean swing. Also it means the portal can stay open as long or as wide as Loki wants." He was overseeing the operation as he looked over the room and screens, "That man is playing Galaga!" He shouted pointing before looking around, "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Steve looked confused to Jenny who shook her head in a don't-ask fashion. Tony gestured to the left screens, "How does Fury even see these?"

Agent Hill was having none of Tony's bullshit as she responded, "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." Tony began clicking on screens as Jenny knew what he was doing, "The rest of the raw materials Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, only major component he needs is a power source with a high density. Something to you know," He snapped his fingers really only looking at Jenny to understand, "Kick start the cube."

Hill rolled her eyes, "When did you become an expert on semi-nuclear-astrophysics?"

"Last night." Tony said out rightly, "The packet with Selvig's notes? The extraction theory? Am I the only one who did the readings?"

Steve was slowly trying to grasp the situation again, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 million kelvin to even break through the Coolum barrier." Bruce said and Jenny looked between the two men.

She spoke up reminding them, "Unless Selvig has already figured out to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired girl, "Well if he could do that achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor in the planet."

Tony brought the attention back to him, "Finally my people who speak English." He fist bumped with Jenny as he walked by seeing how he saw her not two hours ago and she didn't seem to want to get down from her chair.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked clueless.

Tony held out a hand to Banner just like he did five years ago, "Nice to see you again Doctor Banner. I don't believe I ever said thank you for your work on gamma radiation on improving a humanoid to beyond human capabilities." Bruce opened his mouth to respond but Tony cut him off, "And I am a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster."

Jenny said jokingly, "Tone, those may be the same things."

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and Bruce just smiled with a chuckled, "Thanks."

Fury chose now to walk in, "Doctor Banner is only here to check the cube, I was hoping the Starks would join him." He nodded to Jenny too who cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay I've noticed that we all call Bruce doctor, is it just ignored at I have doctorate?"

Tony spoke almost condescending, probably the only one who would dare use that tone with her, "It's a PhD that was basically awarded to you."

She stuck her tongue at him, "PhD? doctorate? What's the difference?"

"How did you go through college and receive one without knowing what it was?" Fury said directly and Jenny's smile grew at the sideways insult.

"I was there for three and a half years alright, give me a break."

Steve turned everyone back on track with a cough and half turned, "I'd start with that stick of his, it may be magical but it works a lot like a hydroweapon."

Jenny got out of her perched position rather gracefully as she replied, "Magical or hydra seems like a stretch but it does relate to the cube."

Fury gave her a hard glare knowing she didn't have access to anything about hydra, "No more using your present access to get higher access." In the corner Tony smiled a proud smile, "But I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the brightest men I know into his own personal monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor questioned seriously, "I don't understand."

"I do!" Steve jumped at the reference to the wizard of oz, "I understood that reference." Steve looked back to Tony who rolled his eyes again and Jenny just smiled shaking her head.

Tony looked between Bruce and Jenny, "Shall we play doctors?" He was stressing the last word as he looked at Jenny who mock glared.

Bruce motioned to the door behind them, "This way."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"No cage huh?" Bruce asked once Tony had left to get changed while he occupied himself with tapping different things on the screen.

Jenny tilted her head, "Bruce I don't like it any more than you do, Loki did imply that it was for me too."

"Yea well, you can trust them, but very rarely will they be honest."

Then Jenny remembered phase two. She slowly realized how right Bruce was, and all she could think was, "I really had no idea."

This time Bruce looked at her over his glasses, "It's okay, despite your alliance I don't think of you as them."

Relief hit Jenny as she began looking for the radar-bar to measure the energy signatures of the scepter, "But I am."

"Which reminds me, Flamel?"

"I got shot, died; but no big deal I heal quickly." Jenny was just continuing to look instead of acknowledging her impossibility as Bruce look at her, not shock but more… concerned.

Tony had gotten changed and when he came back to the lab he couldn't help but watch just for a moment. He had just received an interesting chat with Natasha Romanoff on the way here and couldn't help but wish he went on knowing nothing about it.

In his mind, he didn't need to know who his liked his sister; everyone liked his sister. He wasn't surprised at her sleeping with Clov-Clint. But he didn't like it, although didn't really matter. He'd brought home any number of girls she didn't like and their rules state that he can't be hypocritical.

In the room it wasn't difficult to see that Rogers looked to Jenny when he needed support but Tony could acknowledge that Jenny was his counsel so that made sense. What he saw now though, was new.

Bruce was placing the scepter on a stand while Jenny was looking for tools, "What kind of organizational system is this place on?" She was frustrated as she opened the right door to see the radar too high up.

As Jenny simply jumped onto the counter to reach higher Tony saw that Bruce's eyes never left his sister, "Jenny if you fall..."

"I won't fall." She said confidently as she got what she needed and jumped back down and walked over to the scepter, "Here we are."

Bruce took it from her, "Thank you doctor."

She laughed, "Okay fine, and don't call me that it just is weird."

He nodded, "Oh I don't know, the girl who is gate crashing and flirting with government officials while running around with lightsabers could be a doctor." They both looked at each other for a moment before he smiled and then they both laughed.

"You had me till the lightsabers." Jenny agreed and Tony smiled from his place before making the door actually zoom open, did his sister think he was blind?

"Alright so where are we?" He announced himself and Bruce purposely took a step away from the billionaire's sister as he became conscience of how close they were by the billionaire entering.

"Just getting readings Tone."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Hey there everyone! How are you? This chapter is 43 pages… yea- I have spent my break writing basically but I don't regret one second of it :D**_

_**I love reviews as always, they help so much with the blocks that I get and help get your chapters up quicker :D which makes everyone happier. **_

_**Soooooooooooo I have a FAVOR TO ASK-**_

_**Tell me what you think, characterwise.**_

_**Do you like Jenny?**_

_**Everything comes together in the avengers so I think I did everything well enough that it all falls in place but I must ask how you all like Jenny. You've seen her at her worst, her best and everything in between and I'd like to hear the opinions on her development, weather you found her annoying or BA; was the relationship between her and her brother believable; how are her powers; Her strengths and weaknesses; do you think she acts like a Lil Stark would…**_

_**Just opinions or suggestions please!**_

_**And of'course tell me what you think of this chapter :D Thanks guys!**_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

**ZabuzasGirl: **I try to and if I could I would but thanks for reading!

**Marmalade98: **Sigh, why do you feel it works better? Oh and don't worry Tony will have that vibe weather its steve/jenny ;) ….an as for weather there was a TFIOS reference- okay.

**Fellowship of Avengers**: I LOVE the long review! :D Keep it up please! 3 and yes, her memory is getting a bit…picky. Way to pick up on it ;) the only guy who will ever call Jenny Jennifer will Jen's dad or Fury because weather Jenny wants to admit it or not, they fill similar positions (not too sentimental but still care a lot about her well-being and know her and give commands and have earned respect). Tony will always treat her like a daughter or little sister because that's what she is but he knows he as a role model isn't the best so all he is a stickler on is 'language'. And very good, I loved the red car in captain America and felt that Stark would've kept it and then his kids would've left it untouched until a certain daughter would feel comfort in doing what her father couldn't therefore abba=the car=dad. She showed a soft side for the make a wish foundation too because she knows the feeling of sitting in a hospital wishing. Also, on the topic of Fury's gift, if you read carefully where Jenny speaks of the past Christmases she said something that could connect Fury's gift to something else. Also, as for an oc, message me and ill bounce some ideas off of you- we will see what we can do ;)

**Vixen Fox: **I'm glad you enjoyed how it was long, this one was even longer :D When I got time ill do them easily.

**Converselover20204: **Jenny actually does like Abba although Tony doesn't, also Abba means father and since it was her father's car in captain America it made sense.

**The girl with no life: **I love your username :P and nope not too late but I do have a good idea of who it is, now that you are past chapter 6 however what do you think? Can I turn you to being brucexjenny fan? ;)

**The-real-fluffy-panda123: **You are correct! In Aramaic abba does mean father :D

**Emilalalala: **I am glad you love it! I love it too! :P and I know I really do want some sort of reaction for Tony but I can't really do a StevexJenny because I just can't see them very well (Despite my original intent being to do that) I mean… I don't know its still up in the air but I am strongly leaning towards Bruce because of the emotional support he can bring and, as strange as I know this sounds, the challenge. All Starks enjoy a challenge (Tony and Pepper… Come on!" And not that he would be hard to get but he would just be difficult to get to make a move unless Jenny says something. And I have no real schedule :/ I try every two weeks but if not then three. I had off from school this week so I went on a writing spree.

**Achlys:** See I know Natasha would assert her territory but I'm not sure she'd do it during a time when they may not even see tomorrow you know? I think she would just make a threat to know that she wasn't joking around while Jenny would accept that. Also… I like this image, I like it a lot, like really… I might draw this now… Why do you give me good ideas? :D I'm a fan of Juce to be honest ;) or Brenny… but with Juce I can have Clint throwing juice boxes at them (I didn't know I wanted this till now) and yes yes… now I have work to do, your expectations have me nervous.

**Guest: **I know. My timing is off but it works out in the end.

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\S neak Peek\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

"Just getting some readings Tone." Jenny replied.

"Sounds good and does anything here seem wrong to you?"

Jenny sort of looked at Tony funny, "Wrong?"

He looked at her for a moment, "I am hurt Jay I really am." Tony said avoiding her gaze while Bruce looked up.

"What do you mean?" Jenny laughed a bit as though it was a big joke.

Tony looked at her again, straight into her eyes, "You aren't telling me something."

Bruce was confused and a bit nervous; as far as he knew the Starks were best friends- despite the incident where he held Jenny in his arms while she cried about Tony, they never had any problems, but here Jenny looked speechless.

"Tone, I-"

Tony was playing the guilt trip and knew it, "No it's fine, I get it. You work for them now too, you start playing their game; but you should kn-"

"Phase two." Jenny said out rightly, "You put one of my hacker drones on the framework in the front; I can see the phone in your pocket. When it gets done figure out what phase two is."

"What is it?" Bruce joined in now that Jenny was clearly never going to go against her brother or him.

"I don't know." She answered simply, "I got to the facility and Fury was very concerned about it, I think…"

"Yea?" Tony asked his sister nicely this time because whatever she thought was probably right.

"I think it's weapons."

"Why?"

Shrugging at her brother she spoke factually, "Fury seemed very insistent that they could use this force and it's clear that they are in the habit of using the out of the ordinary to their dangerous intents."

Now there's my real little sister Tony thought as he busied himself on the other side of the room as the door whizzed open, "Jenny?"

She moved away from screens towards the suited man, "What's up Phil?"

"Can you come with me?"

Jenny nodded and but Bruce looked up a bit concerned and Tony watched as his little sister walked out with Coulson, "She'll be alright you know?" He spoke to Bruce although he might've been saying it to himself.

Bruce scoffed, "I'd be more afraid for the guy." Tony smirked, maybe he wasn't crazy for seeing things the way he did.

**/\/\/\/\/\/ end of sneak peek\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_**Sound good?**_


	18. Avengers part 2

**Hey there!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Just getting some readings Tone." Jenny replied.

"Sounds good and does anything here seem wrong to you?"

Jenny sort of looked at Tony funny, "Wrong?"

He looked at her for a moment, "I am hurt Jay I really am." Tony said avoiding her gaze while Bruce looked up.

"What do you mean?" Jenny laughed a bit as though it was a big joke.

Tony looked at her again, straight into her eyes, "You aren't telling me something."

Bruce was confused and a bit nervous; as far as he knew the Starks were best friends- despite the incident where he held Jenny in his arms while she cried about Tony, they never had any problems, but here Jenny looked speechless.

"Tone, I-"

Tony was playing the guilt trip and knew it, "No it's fine, I get it. You work for them now too, you start playing their game; but you should kn-"

"Phase two." Jenny said out rightly, "You put one of my hacker drones on the framework in the front; I can see the phone in your pocket. When it gets done figure out what phase two is." This was only the first of many to come moments where Jenny would have that struggle.

"What is it?" Bruce joined in now that Jenny was clearly never going to go against her brother or him.

"I don't know." She answered simply, "I got to the facility and Fury was very concerned about it, I think…"

"Yea?" Tony asked his sister nicely this time because whatever she thought was probably right.

"I think it's weapons."

"Why?"

Shrugging at her brother she spoke factually, "Fury seemed very insistent that they could use this force and it's clear that they are in the habit of using the out of the ordinary to their dangerous intents."

Now there's my real little sister Tony thought as he busied himself on the other side of the room as the door whizzed open, "Jenny?"

She moved away from screens towards the suited man, "What's up Phil?"

"Can you come with me?"

Jenny nodded and but Bruce looked up a bit concerned and Tony watched as his little sister walked out with Coulson, "She'll be alright you know?" He spoke to Bruce although he might've been saying it to himself.

Bruce scoffed, "I'd be more afraid for the guy." Tony smirked, maybe he wasn't crazy for seeing things the way he did.

"Oh as you should be." Keeping a careful eye of his sister he watched her go in the direction Loki was being held he knew she was getting paid to talk to the man… It still wondered Tony how she did that. Then he looked to Bruce, "You're still worried though."

Bruce tried to shrug casually, "Aren't you?"

With reluctant admittance Tony spoke knowing that this man was the one who already knew that Tony loved his little sister to no end, "I generally am but thanks to my ever sensitive girlfriend Pepper, it has become more and more obvious to me that she's grown up now, and I don't need to worry."

Chuckling at the thought of this Tony Stark being told by a shorter woman that his precious sister was grown up and grown up she had, "I'd have to agree with her on that one."

Of course what Tony took out of that was that Bruce had noticed his little sister more than he probably should've and made a half disgusted face, "Anyways what do you make of the situation with Shield?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose a little he picked his words carefully, "I don't know what side they are on but on the bright side I won't be put in that thing."

Bruce paid attention as the billionaire gave a small smile, "Why'd you come then?"

Bruce thought; he remembered being ready to run at the sight of Natasha in hopes of getting away. He also remembered the urge to run when Jenny walked through but the feeling was different, embarrassment or… excitement? "Your sister was hard to say no to."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/and the end of the sneak peak…..**

"So what's up Phil?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

Coulson was speaking almost casually, "Fury was asking if you would talk to Loki."

I loved when Coulson was casual, especially when it was completely out of place (such as when the world hung in the balance while we waited on a flying yacht) "Fury! Asking? That's new."

Coulson rolled his eyes, "Jenny, just do your thing please?"

Smiling I nodded, "Don't worry, if anyone's good at talking it's me." This was Tony's classic line whenever people questioned my choice to get a degree in Psych, despite the fact that he didn't like it either.

We arrived at the door and he nodded to me, "Good luck." Nodding back I walked in making my boots click loudly on the grated floor.

The room was hexagonal in a way as the glass encasement was in the center as the grated floor led around it. Loki had turned in his green and black leather robes when he heard me and was grinning in a type of leer, "Ah, the eternal woman as I've heard."

Dramatically I rolled my hands giving a bow, "Here for your viewing pleasure." He was tricky, he appreciated wit and brains… I had plenty.

He gave a mock bow in return and gestured to a chair that was in near to the glass but on my side, "Please, I would pull it out but-"

I waved it away and stepped down the stairs playfully, "Nah thanks, I prefer to stand. So, Loki I believe it was?" He nodded as he took a seat on the bench in the cage, "How are you feeling today?"

Loki tipped his head, "Trapped, and yourself?"

"Similar." I answered without a beat as I trained an eye on the side wall.

I couldn't see him completely with my eyes straight ahead but I saw his figure get up and pace, "I am sure; this high up in the air? In this hunk of metal? Who knows if there is even a parachute?" So Clint did tell him.

But I never told Clint that, "Yep, let's build the large aircraft with no safety features… it's like the titanic." I finally looked at him with a sweet smile.

He tapped his chin, "Which one was that again?"

Leaning against the metal fencing that was there in scattered areas I explained, "You know, the movie with the poor boy wanted to run away and rich girl who are the same but opposite and fall in love on the ship called the Titanic?"

Loki actually asked another question, "Does the ship sink?"

Nodding eagerly, "Yep, Jack and Rose were their names. An ice burg hit the ship and it went down with not enough lifeboats or preservers on board. Jack dies because Rose didn't move over." Okay in false historical facts in that movie… Leonardo Dicaprio is the only reason I watch it- and it's worth it.

With a frightening smile Loki nodded, "The similarities are remarkable indeed." Right, we may be in danger.

I shook my head looking at him fearfully, "I don't want to fall again."

Loki came closer to the glass shaking his head, "You can't die, so what would it matter?" Turning my act into a hard glare he startled and took a step back, "Oh wait, can you?"

Remembering my blood test I kept a hard façade up and shook my head, "No, I can't die, too pretty for that."

"Well no arguments from me." I may have caught a wink from him as I turned my gaze to the wall again and stepped forward from my leaning.

"And you, what's your excuse?"

Shrugging carelessly he replied, "Similar in a way, just too pretty."

I smiled humoring him, "No arguments from this end, although this seems pretty heavy duty; you may have met your match."

With his hands behind his back he came up to the glass, "No I don't think so."

Raising my eyebrows in pretending impressment, I responded, "Is that so? It would hold me."

"But not her." He spoke so quickly I wasn't sure if I heard him.

Tipping my head innocently I asked, "What was that?"

Loki narrowed his eyes again at me as he was sure he gained the upper hand, "This cage wouldn't hold her." Emphasis was placed on the last word.

I nodded, "So enlighten me, who is the third party?"

"Someone acts while you can't remember, someone keeps you alive and well; someone handles that things you can't." His voice was viciously proud and I wanted to slap him but I kept my smirk as I even made it grow wider.

"Oh her and me? We're best friends, what about you? Do you really like yourself that much after you have strayed this far?" I turned it rapidly.

He lifted a finger to me and spoke in a condescending tone, "I have never strayed, I am bringing freedom and peace to the universe."

I began moving back up the stairs and stopped at him again, "I wish you good luck with that, thank you good sir." I bowed mockingly again before turning and walking out confidently.

Once the door closed I didn't looked back until I walked into the lab to find it empty.

"Tone? Bruce?" With no response I looked around at the progress. Not bad, they were taking all possible readings of the tesseract and reacting to the mass spectrometers' results.

Tony probably went to get food, a new habit is he's been snacking all the time now.

So with the silence I talked aloud, "How the fuck would he know anything about how my mind works?" I paced back and forth continuing, "I don't even know what is going on in there!"

But I do admit.

It feels rather… crowded.

Leaning against a counter I ran my fingers through my ponytail, the idea of multiple personality disorder wasn't completely far-fetched. In fact it was plausible and rather sensible.

In theory, the gamma-infected cells in my bloodstream make my body mutate depending on the speed with which it is moving; that is why I have insane strength and stamina when my pulse rises.

Thing is, my head also hurts because with that much radiation pulsing in my brain… it is overworked very much like a crackling fuse. One wrong neural signal and my body reacts violently; which could explain my freaking out when I woke up in the white room, or my getting sick. In order to try and redirect the consequences my brain could shut itself down in some ways; memory and consciousness.

I was still pacing but I stopped here and instead looked around before going over to an empty counter space, no place better I suppose. Except, oh I don't know but maybe -the GROUND.

I sat cross-legged on the ground and closed my eyes to meditate.

Neurons are basically everything your nerves want to tell your brain. You experience fearful situations, you become afraid; you get pinched, you jump up; ect. But in all my situations that my blood is moving at high speeds I have that second of pure fear and then I loose myself.

Breathing fast, images flashing, blood pumping, my fingers tingling, and then falling. That's the sequence it happens.

I could remember the plane when all of a sudden the helicarrier was tipping over due to the monsters weight and I fell but then I…

Fury was talking to me in the com. Coulson had gotten him and he was saying that I was alright. He was trying to calm me down. He failed. I had been replying with tears in my eyes but then I didn't. Then I remember following myself through my actions, but not doing them.

Her.

My body climbed the helicarrier to the front to help pilot because the actual pilot was dead and I needed to put the carrier down with minimum casualties. Once I had done that I remember feeling that jolt on the plane hitting the ground and then I handed control back over to my instincts as I moved to help Betty and her father. I could hear Fury's voice in my ear and the general asking who I was. To which I had actually replied. I remembered the fight. The quickness with which I had moved with deadly accuracy scared even myself as I saw it all again. From the scene that I can say I had any actual control over my movements, and I passed out.

My memory seemed to spiral forward and faster as it went through all the events since with pictures of scenes staining my thoughts.

Then I was on the copter with Fury firing shots as I aimed perfected at Loki, only to have the bullets bounce away. The feel of the helicopter getting blasted and its spin downward came all too quickly and I was lost as I somehow fired my gun twice more and I remember seeing the bullets fly true despite my head being empty. Then the familiar feel of being pushed out. My mind out of it my body simply summersaulted on the ground and fired for the truck at appropriate places to slow down their escape. I could see Fury as my eyes blinked before I regained half control but fell over and couldn't find the strength to stand as my eyes shut closed.

Right about then I had control again because I remembered feeling the pounding in my head as Fury helped me and I said hello to Phil.

The way I see it is that, for the first time in my life, my brains aren't carrying me. **Actually my mind is too smart. **When my blood is moving fast my mind is designed to keep up but when I experience intense fear or doubt my brain cuts off messages to and from the amygdala. The amygdala controls the fight or flight functioning of the brain; difference now is that I actually picked up on the therapists telling me that I can't run from my problems and therefore my brain knows that I have to fight, not fly.

My fear dissipates as the logic reasoning take over but the neuroloops in my brain get a bit screwed up. My short term memory goes a bit haywire to try and keep up and blacks out the experience to try to keep me calm so my heart stops racing.

It made sense as it formed the complete circle.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Third person\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Meant to live is **_**italicized**_** and its by switchfoot) (Under pressure is after that and its by Queen)**

Bruce and Tony were walking back when Bruce caught the image of Jenny on the floor through the window and quickened his pace a bit while Tony raised his eyebrows, "What's got you?"

By the time Bruce was ready to answer he was already at the door and Tony close behind as the door slide open and he froze in confusion, "What?"

Stark simply laughed and hit Bruce's shoulder walking past him, "That's what worried you; well I suppose it should. She's just meditating; it's the only thing that allows her to connect all the dots sometimes.

_Fumbling his confidence  
and wondering why the world had passed him by_

Nodding deftly the other scientist moved closer to the unresponsive girl as he inspected the way her eyes were clearly moving under her eyelids rapidly yet her chest rose so little he was surprised she was awake, "Is she always this-"

"Still?" Tony cut him off from his place behind a screen, "Yea, she's been professionally trained on the techniques." Bruce knew that he had found training as well but she looked possessed almost as he never would've guessed she was 'there'. "I'm going to see where the bathroom is in this place." Tony said without looking twice at the other scientist inspecting his sister so closely… Tony didn't need to look twice.

Bruce was staring at her eyelids that trembled with each movement beneath them and he wondered what color her eyes would be right at this moment, would they glow?

Reaching for her should Bruce was slow not sure how she would react or if she would even feel it. Is she in her own little world or is she just finely attuned to this one.

His uncertainty was answered as Jenny's eyes snapped open and her hand went up to grip tightly onto Bruce's wrist as she jumped up in a single movement. With her eyes trained onto Bruce's it wasn't hard to miss they were glowing a bright green.

Then she blinked.

And fell.

Or would've, Bruce caught her.

Her grip had loosened and her head tipped as she blinked a few times and then faltered as Bruce put a quick arm around her waist as he grabbed her hand too as she gasped.

_Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
and failed attempts to fly, fly_

They stayed in that awkward position for a moment as Jenny kept blinking and putting together what happened as she stared into Bruce's eyes before out of nowhere Jenny stood on her own and smiled, "Did I scare you?"

Looking hesitantly at the girl Bruce still smiled back, "You okay?" His arm was still around her and she held onto his hand too.

"I'm fine." She assured him and he took notice that her eyes were normal, not glowing anymore.

And he wasn't missing his chance, "Can you explain?"

Jenny seemed to have to snap back to his question, "I like a clear mind when I can afford one." She tried to step away and his arm fell from being around her but he kept hold of her hand and didn't let her go too far.

"That's not an explanation. " His grip on her wrist immediately loosened to the point that she knew that he became aware and she smiled kindly knowing he was simply concerned. He was always afraid to touch her too hard.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Some where we live inside_

She didn't pull her hand away and she took a step towards him, "The explanation is complicated and even I don't fully know it."

Tilting his head he replied, "You're not the only child prodigy in this room."

In good natured fashion Jenny nodded, "I know that Bruce but my mind-"

"Try." Bruce said insistently as he took his hand away from hers and stepped back to lean on the counter.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

With a grudging sigh, "My heart rate increases and makes my strength increase but I discovered that after the incident with Ms. Ross and the helicopter that I experience blackouts in situations similar."

Bruce interrupted, "So you don't remember?"

"I didn't but-" Jenny motioned to the place that she had just been sitting a while ago, "I do now, it just took some concentrated thought. More importantly I had a major migraine because my head was over worked. Muscles can work be worked out but my head takes a lot of thinking and it was all painful."

Bruce was trying to understand and he nodded, "So your body works on its own in life threatening situations in order to survive? Have you found the trigger?"

"Fear."

"Fear?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay." His head tilted understandingly and Jenny looked into his eyes to see if he got it all.

Jenny took the opportunity to change the subject, "So why were you in Calcutta exactly?" She moved to being directly next to him as she leaned against the counter.

Bruce put his arms back and spoke sarcastically, "It's really a wonderful place you should come vacationing sometime."

Jenny crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she moved just that little bit closer, "Oh is that right? And could I stay with you again?

"Well the apartment's all to myself surprisingly and the bed's a bit small back I think we could manage." Jenny's smiled only grew as she realized the irony of the situation.

_Dreaming about Providence  
and whether mice or men have second tries_

"Bruce, are you flirting with me?" Now despite how nervous this question made Bruce as he suddenly realized that he was flirting with Jennifer Stark, Jenny only leaned into him more.

He stammered a bit and moved away slowly to Jenny's amusement, "I, uh, I didn't-"

Jenny cut him off with a hand on his chest and a laugh, "I didn't say I minded." Her tone dropped and Bruce raised his eyebrows. If anyone came in, they looked like a rather strange couple as Jenny was clearly leaning against the older man and he had his head tipped down to her level.

Her eyes even flickered to his lips and his to hers before he seemed to snap out of it again as he sighed, "You're nineteen."

Chuckling Jenny moved even closer if it was possible and hummed while looking to the wall across the way cockily, "You say that like it matters?"

Bruce was stuck. He was flirting with her and she flirted with him but she flirted with everyone. He didn't like that now that he was thinking about it, and now that he was thinking about it, she was so close to him that it felt …nice. He knew he should remove his arm completely, laugh about it and blow it off cleverly. He knew all that but he wanted to hold her tightly and kiss her lips and never let her go.

_Maybe we've been living without eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken_

He didn't do any of the above because right then, in that awkward half second the door zipped open to reveal Tony who simply pointed to Jenny.

"Coulson said Fury wants to see us."

Rolling her eyes Jenny walked towards him, "Probably just a keep us in line speech, peace out Bruce." Bruce nodded to her as both Starks left happily.

He had work to do.

"Just getting comfy?" Tony asked with less zest then his usual teases and Jenny looked at him curiously as he moved his mouth awkwardly, "Yep nope, I don't like it."

Laughing his sister responded, "Don't even try Tone, it will be awkward."

"Phew, good." He shared a look with Jenny before continuing, "But I reserve the right of judgment."

Shaking her head at her idiot brother, "That… wouldn't happen."

Tony smirked with a shrug, "If you say so Jay, you're a smart person." This was enough to make Jenny think though, especially coming from her brother. She always flirted with Bruce right?… it didn't always get that close though…

_We want more than this world's got to offer_

Together they walked on to the bridge and Fury turned right at the sound of their footsteps, "How did I know it was you two?" Out of all the agent people walking around, Fury knew it was them before he turned.

Jenny shrugged, "The boots have a distinctive sound." She moved with Tony as he stood behind a chair and she leaned backwards against the table, "Any reason you summoned us?" There were two earpieces in the middle of the table that she reached for to play with.

Fury motioned to the chairs but neither sibling moved. He knew he had gone overboard bringing both of them.

Jenny and Fury had a fair parental relationship due to the fact that she could never actually be a worker but with Tony here…Fury knew she were revert back to her attitude when she first started, with Tony as her leader, "I wanted to remind the two of you the risk I am taking."

Jenny had her back to him but was turned so she could look at his eyes while Tony listened while looking bored but replied, "You crashed my date so I could come here, trust me if I could go home I would."

"Why don't you?"

Tony stopped himself from talking back as he thought about the fact that he really didn't need to come if it weren't for… well Jenny and Pepper. So he simply looked to the large windows across the way of the computer techs while Jenny helped out, "Because we know that upsettingly when children get themselves in to mud, it's the adults that have to clean them up." She then held up the ear pieces, "Are these ours?"

"They are." Fury looked at Jenny pleadingly and she shrugged, "Regardless, you are both completely aware that the two of you are a dangerous combination and I trust both of you to be on your best behavior."

_We want more than this world's got to offer_

Walking around Tony scanned over everyone working and hit his hands together while Jenny simply walked around the table to Fury's side with the coms fisted in her hand, "This may come as a shock but we are both very good at what we do, no purposeful explosions."

Despite the assurance Fury insisted, "Stark?"

Tony turned back quickly with a straight smiling face and fingers up, "Boy scouts honor."

Nodding Fury humored the man and said, "Well, Stark you are welcome to return to the lab." Jenny and Tony both turned but Fury spoke again, "Jennifer, you get to stay."

They were siblings, and it may have been obvious, there was a silent conversation between them. Tony winked at her when she handed him a com which he slipped into his pocket. She smiled before turning to Fury, "Yes father?" She cooed jokingly before catching what she said and smiling larger, "Too soon?"

_We want more than the wars of our fathers_

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose he turned away from the young girl as he took a deep breath, "Learn anything of Loki?"

"He has a god complex and isn't at all phased with being here. In fact, this situation fits into his plan somehow, or so he acts. Barton seems to have told him most of our pasts as he knew my discomfort with heights. Also, his scepter, the blue power seems to have magical qualities."

"Magical qualities?" Fury questioned and Jenny knew it sounded ridiculous.

"Hogwarts-esque I understand but I am serious when I say that it sends out a vibe that is… shaking. I can't pinpoint it but I swear to you that Loki has some control over the influence that scepter could bring on a person."

Fury seemed to comprehend things as he nodded and tapped a few things on the screens in front of him. He had made up his mind that the two most mentally unstable people probably shouldn't be working with Loki. Instead of saying it out loud he asked a personal question, "Jennifer, are you aware of how different you are with your brother?"

People were walking around casually and Jenny eyed each and every one of them as she responded in a strong tone, "Generally I can't say I notice a difference." She lied. She was more confident with her brother, and with Tony; she cared about what he thought of her.

"You do, just remember why you are here and what you work for." Fury insisted and Jenny snapped at him.

She still remembered the idea of phase two, "I work because I believe I can do some good, which I agreed to do on the condition that you were honest."

Fury turned back at her and held out his hands, "Whatever I have done, I have done through my position which comes with confidentiality trust that I c-"

"Can't break?" Jenny interrupted, "Well you break that you get a slap on the wrist, you break whatever we have gotten, and you get this pretty place in pieces." Her voice was deafening in the room and the clockwork system broke as everyone stood still; no typing or walking, just silence as everyone feared to look at the girl.

And Fury noticed as he narrowed his eyes at her, he knew Jenny wouldn't but she had been talking to Loki and no one knew the expanse of his powers, "Is that a threat?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes right back without backing down with her hands moving behind her slowly to her scythe, "Only if you make it."

Seconds turned to minutes as the two proud people stared at each other, the smaller dark haired woman glaring at the taller larger darker bald man with an eye-patch; and there wasn't one worker who wasn't watching. A few of them even had the hands on the guns, clearly they didn't know Jenny because five minutes later Fury nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Stay in line." Fury said turning his back to her, trusting her not to shoot him in the back or anything while she stood for a second longer before walking up behind him and then next to him.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?_

Standing sideway she spoke sweetly, "Sorry, 'father' but I refuse; we don't need any more soldiers on this ship."

With this Jenny finally walked away, proud while Fury shook was shaking his head. She was all words he knew but her words… they mean something more. But he couldn't tell her, not yet.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Meanwhile…. (Under pressure by Queen)**

Bruce nervously began taking readings of the blue energy mass on the scepter and talking, "Gamma levels are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the tesseract but it'll take weeks to process."

"And if you bypass the mainframe?" Tony asked knowing the little bit of hacking he had remembered after working with Jenny months ago, "We could clock it at about 600 teraflops."

_Mm ba ba de__  
__Um bum ba de__  
__Um bu bu bum da de__  
__Pressure pushing down on me_

Bruce chuckled at the number which was 500% better than the weeks option, "And all I packed was a toothbrush."

Tony picked up a stray tool and spun it, "You should come by Stark tower sometime, Jenny designed it. The top ten floors all R&D, you'd love it; it's candy-land."

Bruce was looking from the screen to Tony, "Thanks but last time I was in New York I kind of …broke… Harlem."

_Pressing down on you no man ask for__  
__Under pressure - that burns a building down_

Innocently the billionaire moved behind the doctor, "Well I promise a stress free environment, no tension, no surprises." ZAP!

Tony had poked Bruce with the tool which made him turn, "Ow!" Tony looked excitedly at him.

The door zoomed open and a new voice joined the conversation "Hey!"

"Nothing?" Tony asked leaning forward towards Bruce who was laughing.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked, decked completely in his skin tight stars and stripes grab.

Tony brushed off the soldier, "Apparently," Before looking back to Bruce, "You really do have a lid on it don't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

The captain was still annoyed at Stark's clear narcissism, "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

Steve was still taking things much too seriously for Tony's liking as he asked, "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is funny?" Then he remembered the Doctor was right there and covered, "No offense Doctor."

Tony paced annoyed while Bruce replied humbly, "No it's okay, I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle… pointy things." He chuckled.

"You're tiptoeing, big man, you need to strut." The billionaire moved around the table casually.

Steve glared at him, "And you need to focus on the problem."

_Splits a family in two__  
__Puts people on streets_

The door zipped open and Jenny came walking in, her dark hair being shaken out and retied as she greeted everyone with a simple, "Sup?"

Tony grabbed a silver packet of food from a nearby table that he must have brought as well as a water bottle which he threw to Jenny who caught it without blinking, "You think I'm not?" Tony was still fighting Steve, "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What is it he's not telling us?" He pointed to Jenny, "Math homework when you were five?"

The audible crack of the water bottle seal breaking was heard, then, "Can't solve an equation without all variables."

_It's the terror of knowing__  
__What this world is about_

The captain, in his always innocence, clarified, "You think Fury's hiding something?" But now he looked to his counselor, the girl against the counter drinking water.

Jenny was staring at the wall, a bit conflicted as this whole thing felt like high school with all the gossip in this room as her brother spoke slowly to Steve, "Captain, he's a spy; he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Then he involved Bruce, "It's bugging him too isn't it?"

Bruce was trying to be the smart one in the room as he spoke neutrality, "I just want to finish my work here, and-"

"Doctor?" Steve's commander shone through and Bruce looked up at him hesitantly.

_Watching some good friends__  
__Screaming 'Let me out'_

Jenny tilted her head, her and Tone were supposed to be suspicious and Bruce too but she knew Bruce opinion would be less biased, "Bruce?"

Quickly glancing to Jenny he sighed taking his glasses off and beginning to talk, "A warm light for all man kid, Loki's jab about the cube?"

"I heard it." Steve confirmed.

Bruce slowly looked up right at Jenny, "I think that was meant for you." She raised the water bottle to him and Bruce quickly looked to Tony who seemed briefly to be examining the doctor before he held the silver bag to him, "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news."

_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher__  
__Pressure on people - people on streets__  
__Day day de mm hm_

Writing emails a few days ago Jenny remembered the phrase she had used among the many but couldn't remember if she gave it to press or investors. Steve only seemed amused, "The Stark tower? That big ugly-" Now the Stark's have the skill to do a fantastic death glare that make you wish you were dead. So Jenny and Tony turning on Steve in that second almost stopped him in his tracks, "building in New York?"

Bruce appeared to take no notice and even busied himself with some tools as he just went on to explain the tower, "It's powered by, what are you calling it?" He smiled to Jenny who shrugged, "Well it's a development on the arc reactor technology. It'll be self-sustaining for what? A year?"

After years of graduations and award ceremonies Tony had his 'proud' face down pretty well as he beat Jenny to speaking, "It's just a prototype."

"The point is, me and Tone are the only name in green energy right now." Jenny moved across the room and went behind Bruce touching his shoulder briefly as she moved which surprised only herself, probably cause she's like that with most guys anyways (that doesn't mean Tony didn't notice it).

_Da da da ba ba__  
__O.k.__  
__Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor_

Tony allowed his little sister to steal some blueberries as Bruce continued with his opinion, "They had Jenny with on the payroll why didn't they bring her in on the tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy field anyways?"

It was true and Jenny knew it as she ate her food realizing that she was starving after all this time, and Tony took out his Stark pad, "I should probably get on that once my decryption program finishes hacking into all of Shield's files."

"Excuse me! My decryption program, you couldn't hack Jarvis if you tried!" Jenny said appalled at her brother. Maybe he could hack into Jarvis but Jenny was quicker, she had worked hard and that was one thing she was proud of because with steps like Tony's to walk in sometimes it got difficult.

"In a couple hours I'll know every dirty secret Shield has tried to hide, blueberry?" The arrogant young man offered the silver bag as Steve looked at him accusingly.

_These are the day it never rains but it pours  
eo do ba be_

With a pointed look Steve replied harshly, "Yet you are confused why they didn't want you here?"

Bruce was keeping his head down mostly, obviously avoiding the conflict that was appearing before his eyes while Jenny tried to remain impartial as she pretended to be interested in something over his shoulder on the screens. She knew she'd have to step in if this got out of hand. Luckily Tony's voice was still even and calm, if not condescending, "An intelligence agency that fears intelligence, historically not awesome."

That's when Steve looked to Jenny in frustration and she sighed as she said calmly, "I work with them but Fury has been keeping me on the edge of this entire project since the beginning, purposely almost."

_Turned away from it all like a blind man__  
__Sat on a fence but it don't work_

Steve emphasized the first word, "You don't trust him?"

Chuckling Jenny shrugged, "I embedded a silver ball in his shoulder once for something he was asking me to do. He is aware my response would not change if he had given me similar news or directions."

Apparently that answer wasn't what he wanted to hear, "I think Loki's trying to wind us up, this is a man looking to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We were given orders, we should follow them."

Tony ate some blueberries quickly as he just had to get the last word, "Following's not really my style."

_Keep coming up with love__  
__but it's so slashed and torn__  
__Why - why – why__?_

"And you're all about style aren't you?" Steve replied just as quick and Jenny took a step before Bruce's hand went to her and made her stop in place.

Her brother's wit wasn't failing him as he just smirked, "Of the people in this room which of us is a, not in a spangley outfit and b, not a fuse? PS. Style's hereditary."

Glaring at them all Steve looked to Jenny and Bruce for opinions, "If I had followed orders the first time, doctor dear would be in a lab." Jenny leaned on his shoulder for a second before moving towards the screen on the far side of the room from all of them.

"Steve, don't tell me any of this is a little funky to you?" Bruce said hesitantly to the soldier.

Steve just glared at Tony up and down, too proud to admit to anything as he just muttered, "Just find the cube." Before he stormed out, and Jenny followed reluctantly to make sure he was alright after all, she still had a job to do.

Tony Stark however rolled his eyes at his sister who he loved dearly but still chided for working here, "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I don't know why she tries."

"Captain is not wrong though, Loki does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is some sticks of dynamite kid, that'll blow up in his face and I intend to be there when it does." Tony said proudly knowing he'd have to be there.

_Love love love love love__  
__Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_

Bruce smiled meekly from a screen across from Tony, "And I'll read all about it."

… "Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

This time Bruce tried to laugh as he responded honestly, "I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." Bruce shuddered in his place at the last word as a chill came to him.

While tampering with the levels of the results coming in Tony did what he did best with serious conversations, somehow happen to be deep while keeping it light enough, "You know, I've got a piece of shrapnel trying every second to dig its way into my heart. This, it stops it." He tapped the arc reactor as he moved to the side of the room Bruce was on and stood on the opposite side of the screen as him, "This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

Neither man played with the screen now as they looked at each other through it and Bruce insisted, "But you can control it."

"Because I learned how to."

"It's different." Bruce tried to go break the serious conversation by going back to the readings with a shake of his head.

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance__  
__Why can't we give love that one more chance_

Well, Tony was having none of that shit as he minimized all of it, "Hey I read all about your accident, and that much gamma exposure should've killed you."

"So you're saying that the hulk," Bruce visibly grimaced at the mere mentioning of the name and continued "The other guy, saved my life? That's nice. That's a nice sentiment." Sass levels were a bit high, "Saved it for … what?"

There was a sudden pound, which caused both men to jump and stare at the windows to the hallways where Steve was talking to Jenny but it appeared she had punched the window.

_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word__  
__And love dares you to care for__  
__The people on the edge of the Night_

She looked to be explaining something to Steve in agitated form so Tony just raised his eyebrows and knew he'd regret it but winked at the doctor, "I guess we'll find out."

Bruce was completely still as he turned again to see Steve storming away from Jenny while she looked ready to pull her hair out, "You may not enjoy that."

To Tony's credit he didn't skip a beat as he nodded behind him, "You just might."

The door zoomed open to reveal Jenny as though nothing ever happened and Tony checked with her by offering blueberries which she turned down meaning she was upset whereas Bruce just caught her eye and held it until she nodded with a smile, "So what are we working on?"

_And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves__  
__This is our last dance  
Under pressure_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

**Hey there everyone! I got like halfway through the next chapter with it mending right after this but instead I think ill hold it and give you this for now!**

**:P Ill reply to all reviews after the next chapter but please by all means leave comments, I LOVE hearing about what you think and what you want to see more of or get me to change ;) I'm very changeable! But yep so hope you liked this and please REVIEW (it helps so much with writers block)**


	19. Avengers part 3

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\Jenny's POV\/\/\/ (A/n I really like Jenny's pov better so I apologize if anything sounded choppy or off last week)**

Minutes moved to hours as we responded to the screens' false alarms and the never ending stream of voices through my com. Fury had told me that he was sending Natasha in for interrogation and I hadn't replied. He still thought I was turning against him.

"Jay?" Tony's voice sounded and I turned to have a Stark blank screen thrown at me and I saw the error message, 'found'. With a sigh I worked quickly, if I was lucky they wouldn't have caught something as small as us.

"Tone, what rule number six?" I was moving files around and switching out code as I walked mechanically towards Tony and Bruce, I brushed everything to the side and it appeared on the bigger blank screen that hung over the table from the ceiling.

Tony moved from the corner of my eye to looking over my shoulder, "Besides the household rules you can do whatever you want."

Typical Tony, cut off the part of the rule that applies to the situation to blame him, "As long as you don't get caught! Does this look secret to you? We've got maybe two minutes." And that was hopeful.

"I got you." Tony said and not sixty seconds later I heard the door zoom open as I was still hacking in.

The black coat was in the corner of my eye moving confidently, "What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"Kinda been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replied and I kept a straight face.

"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract." The accusing eyes turned towards me and I kept my shoulders back and I gained one more level of access.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When it's found we'll have the location to about half a mile."

In the usual Tony confidence he assured Fury, "Then we'll get the cube back, no muss, no fuss."

I managed to put it on self-hack finally and stepped back from the computer. Somehow with both Tony and Bruce on my side I felt less like a traitor. "Flamel?" Okay, so a little less like a traitor. But I knew if I was against them I would be verging on suicidal guilt so that helped.

The computer beeped and I saw what I wanted, "You know, you mentioned a phase two if I remember correctly, why don't you enlighten me."

The computer took a second to load and I hadn't heard the door zoom open but I heard the bang of metal on metal. I moved to looked around the screen despite the fact that it was clear and I saw Steve with a gun with a design of a grenade launcher, "Phase two was Shield uses the cube to make weapons." Steve stared me down, "Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me." He was still angry at me and I saw Tony roll his eyes. He always did hate my drama. Heck, I hated my drama.

I heard the com buzz with Natasha's voice, "Loki plans on unleashing the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor too." Darting my eyes to Bruce he looked piqued but nowhere near 'angry'.

When Fury spoke he sounded so assured, I would've believed him, "Rogers, we gathered everything we had on the tesseract this does not mean-" Would've believed.

Tony moved the screen so it faced Fury, "I'm sorry Nick, what? Were you lying?" the diagrams of the weapons were plainly in sight.

"I was wrong director the world hasn't changed a bit."

I had my hand on my waist, over my light saber next to Tone and raised an eyebrow, "About that threat?"

Fury only had time to throw a pointed look in my direction before a side door zoomed open to reveal Natasha and Thor and I looked straight to Natasha, "Tash, phase two? Really?" She was my 'friend', and I guess I thought better of her.

Natasha only responded with, "Don't you think you should remove yourself from this environment Doctor?"

Bruce looked to me and spoke conversationally, "I was in Calcutta; I was pretty well removed."

Natasha took a step closer and so did I in his defense, "Loki's been manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you."

"No but it's clear you've been manipulating Jenny as well so what I'd like to know why Shield is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

There was a moment of silence all around. Did Banner just say he came because I batted my eyelashes at him? Nah.

Fury raised a finger in Thor's direction, "Because of him."

Thor's face of befuddlement was perfect as he just asked "Me?"

Now everyone leaned forward a bit as I remembered the fiery death thing that cornered us, "Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that almost leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but hopelessly, hilariously outgunned. Even Flamel, named that for a reason, would've perished at what we were facing." He wasn't lying, that thing terrified me

I could remember the heat and the moment I really realized that I would die against it, Thor gave me an apologetic look but justified himself, "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But your people aren't the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat." Fury was pacing in order to look at us all, "The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, can't be controlled." It wasn't coincidence that Fury looked from Tony to me with that statement.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve questioned sarcastically.

Thor also challenged Fury, "Your work with the tesseract is what brought Loki to it, it is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Unbelief was audible to Steve and I sent a pitying look. He didn't take the idea of the atomic bomb well, let along this concept.

Fury sighed, "You forced our hand, we had to come up with so-"

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms things right down." Tony said and I looked at him accusingly knowing those were the words I said to him about the suit a year and a half ago.

Fury caught the general idea of my look, "Remind me again how you got your fortune Stark?"

I was alright with Fury bringing this against Tony but when Steve jumped on board, "I'm sure even if Stark was still making weapons-"

There is a difference between disrespecting Tony, and disrespecting the name, so this is where I came in, "Excuse me, but when did our conversation become about us?"

"Isn't everything?" Steve said back and I scrunched my eyebrows, he was very edgy.

"I though humans were more evolved than this?" Thor asked and I sighed, rubbing my forehead. My head was starting to pound.

"Do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Okay to be fair Thor has matured greatly I'm sure but I couldn't say anything as I kept my hand on my head and moved sideways to the counter slowly.

"How can you treat your champions with such disrespect?" I could hear Thor questioning but my head was aching and everything sounded yards away as I fisted my hand and un did it again while taking deep breaths.

"They aren't my champions!"

Natasha instantly defended and I kept breathing concentrated on my heart which I didn't feel the most control over for some reason, "Are you all really that naive?"

I spoke with a hand on my head and in a strained voice, "Excuse me but we are your champions." Then I felt a pang of migraine and fisted my hands.

Feeling the supporting hand go to my back from someone I couldn't see I heard Tony's voice, "Jay? You here?"

Natasha ignored me and continued, "Shield monitors potential threats."

My headache retreated just as fast as it had come on and I took a giant deep breath as I heard Bruce snap back, "Captain America's on the potential threat list?" Tony looked at me concerned.

Looking around, Tony took his hand off my back and moved to offend Steve, "You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

Steve took a step forward, "I swear to God, Stark, one more crack-"

I stepped in-between them quickly and Steve backed up a step immediately while Tony went into dramatic mode, "Threatening! I feel threatened!"

With Bruce and Natasha arguing in the background and Thor arguing with Fury too, I couldn't help myself, "Everybody, QUIET!" I shouted and surprisingly they obeyed.

Silence at last as they all looked to me in something I could almost see as shock, probably at me shouting, "Alright, now, we all have a common mission to do. Nothing can be achieved through us arguing about it."

Thor stepped towards me in his complete god-like stride, "Lady Flamel is right, this place is courting chaos."

Bruce motioned to Fury while looking to me, "It's his M.O. isn't it?" His tone was raising and I narrowed my eyes with it, "I mean, what are we? We aren't a team, no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos; we're a time bomb."

Stepping toward him I gave him a sympathetic look hoping to calm him down a little until Fury requested it aloud, "You need to step away."

"I'm not afraid." I said casually and sweetly still looking directly at Bruce hoping it would rub off on him a bit.

Still with my eyes on his I heard Steve say from behind me, "Jenny step back." And I smiled at Bruce shaking my head although Bruce wasn't smiling, instead he was looking fairly… irritated.

Tony's voice was responsibly speaking for once this entire time, "She's a big girl she can handle herself and why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

Steve snapped back at Tony harshly, "You know damn well why, back off!"

I only turned from Bruce when Tony responded, "I'm starting to want you to make me." Somehow Steve and Tony had switched positions but were insanely close.

No fight was going down on my watch, although it seemed the two men had other plans. Steve stood right up to Tony, "Big man in a suit of armor, get rid of that and what are you?"

"Genuis, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." The words spilled out at before the drop of a pin.

Steve acted like it was nothing despite the looks of impressment, "I've known guys with none of that worth ten of you, I've seen the footage. You're not that guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay your life on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

Tony tried to rolled his eyes and I knew he was thinking, "I think I would just cut the wire."

I looked from Steve to Tony as Steve scoffed and I resisted the urge to make him back off Tony, "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

That was the final straw. I snapped into action of stepping up from behind him but Tony stepped up even more and spoke, "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat Rogers, everything 'special' about you came out of a bottle."

Steve opened his mouth to say something and I cut in, "Steve you say one more word and I'll be challenging you myself."

He turned to me with a surprised face, "You going to fight his battles then?"

"No but you wouldn't come out of a battle, with both of us, alive." I threatened while staring him down.

"Flamel, stand down." I heard Fury and sighing deeply I took a step back from Steve and back towards Bruce. Turning my head my glare fixed on Fury who gave me a purposeful shake of that head.

Steve turned back to Tony, "Fine, actually let's go, put on the suit."

I leaned back on the table's corner and continued glaring at Fury who was looking at me warningly as Tony actually stepped away from Steve rubbing his head while Thor was laughing, "You humans are so petty, and tiny."

"Preach it Thor." I remarked flatly.

"Yea this is a team." Bruce remarked sarcastically and I turned giving him a pathetic smile as I shrugged, I was done.

"Agent Flamel would you escort Doctor Banner back to-" Fury had begun, probably to get us both out of the high tensioned area.

It didn't help as I just turned to him and Bruce cut in, "Back to where? You rented my room!"

I couldn't help jumping in on this bashing Fury fest, "Our room, remember dear?"

Bruce gave an appreciating smile to me and I smiled back, this time for real as I enjoyed being flirty when I could be. Fury was less appreciating, "The cell was just in case-"

The smile on Bruce disappeared as he turned back to Fury in a speed that scared even me coming from him, "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't, I've tried." Any drama or arguments going on now stopped at this, because this was real, not drama as Bruce looked at each of our eyes in a self-conscience manner, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good at it, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! You want to know my secret?"

My hands moved on their own accord to my hips as I heard Natasha and Fury unhook their guns as we all noticed the same thing, I spoke purposely timidly, "Bruce?"

He looked right at me and seemed to snap out of whatever it was that had him as Steve commanded, "Doctor, put down the scepter."

Bruce looked at his hands and his face read pure shock as he saw the scepter was even there as he placed it back really quickly. The computer beeped and he said lowly, "Sorry kids, guess you don't get to see my party trick after all."

He was moving to the screen across the room as Tony and Steve spun up just another argument, "I can get there fastest."

"Look all of us-"

Thor even joined, "The tesseract belongs as Asgard, no human is a match for it." I followed Bruce to the screen hesitantly to see if he was actually alright.

"You're not going alone."

"You going to stop me?" I stopped mid stride and looked over at the two of them at each other's necks.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

I spoke from my place, "Let's not, no one knows where they are going yet."

Tony spoke back to me proudly, "Why? Unlike you, I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

Smirking at his blow I nodded but then I felt Bruce's hand on waist as he said, "Oh my god."

I didn't get the chance to see the screen.

The blast threw me backwards through the glass windows and I felt the pressure on my waist as Bruce tightened his hold on me and as I fell my breathing hitched. Control, I needed to keep control. I kept my breathing regulated and started listing things about my situation.

I was covered in glass shards, on a grated ground, half under Bruce as he had lessened my fall and I felt whatever wounds the glass caused healing.

"Jay!" I heard Tony's voice and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out and I had to stop to control my breathing. Then I heard the same voice panicking into my com, "Jay, you there?"

"I'm good, go Tone." I spoke softly into the now loud ear piece as everyone was speaking and holding emergency conversations.

The engines were going down and something told me Clint was behind this.

Next thing I knew I was up and tapping Natasha who nodded and tried to get up, "Flamel, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear sir, we are fine." I easily lifted the metal off Natasha and she recoiled her leg then I heard a low noise and I grimaced when I recognized it.

Natasha spoke into the com, "Wait a minute-"

I shook my head at her, "Natasha you need to go now." She looked at me and then past me, to Bruce who I still hand turned to see. She got up slowly and nodded backing away. Giving an assuring nod I then turned to see Bruce's fist clench and unclench as his back hunched too, "Hey Bruce, want to go to Peru? Calcutta? Venice?"

"No!" He shouted back in a growling voice that frightened even me though this time I didn't give a damn about my heart because honestly, he looked pained, "Go!" He shouted and I moved just a little closer.

"Don't let him win Bruce, and I mean Loki, not the other guy. Loki wants you to turn, don't give him that satisfaction. We need to get out of this, we need to go home safe and sound."

Bruce lifted his head onto his arms a bit more and took labored breaths and I kept talking, "Bruce, we will be okay. We will walk away from this I promise you."

I heard footsteps and I turned to see two workers who Natasha quickly grabbed and turned around as she too was backing away. Experience when it came to keeping him from turning was limited but I was winging it, "Have I ever broken a promise to you Bruce? We will-"

"We?!" He screamed this time and I didn't even jump as he looked at me, his face contorted in anger and pain.

I touched his shoulder with my hand, "Yes, we will walk away, together, un-harmed."

He turned to me and I saw his eyes, they were honest… they were also apologetic and I knew to jump back as the hulk shone through.  
He stumbled backwards and grew in size as his shirt ripped apart and he fell backwards on the grated floor to a lower level.

He was green and I looked to make sure Natasha had run and then I weighed my options. Keep control and fail to fight or fight and lose immediate control… why not both?

Through the chatter on the line I was sure my voice was clearly heard, "Fury, I have Hulk on sub level 1."

I cut off any control I was trying to hold over the situation as the entire ship jolted and I recreated the situation I was thinking of in the lab; the wind and the sight of the ground coming up; my stomach lurching and breath gasping.

I knew my eyes were glowing when I opened them.

Bright green.

And I knew I had no control.

"Flamel, can you control it?" Fury's voice still rung in my ear and I could hear it. Not clearly but I could hear.

Well this was new.

… and just a bit too fun.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Third Person\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Trust me, if I could avoid writing this way I would… but I can't write from Jenny's POV very accurately)\/\/\/**

It was chaos.

Utter chaos.

Tony was in the suit as he tried to get the engines going while Steve helped him and Maria Hill and Fury directed from the helm.

Jenny ran some and hid behind a pipe vent and waited. She could hear the footsteps that shook the floor with each step as she knew the Hulk was looking for her. With shallow breaths her body moved stealthily as it listened to the vibrations and somehow was avoiding the war path of the Hulk… for now.

She was walking slowly and cautiously, when she turned to come face to face then she heard the menacing roar of the monste- hulk. In one movement she jumped at Banner somehow grabbing onto the pipe above him and pushing off it to go over him.

He turned to try and grab her but she was long gone as she moved five times faster than usual around the pipes. She had the technique of swinging and moving between them down as the Hulk smashed through them recklessly.

She hadn't used her weapons yet.

Somehow, she found she couldn't.  
Sure the super-agent of strength and badassery was like 'yea let's do this!' while the Jenny in her wasn't chancing the idea of actually hurting Bruce. And those two were at war.  
Jenny's movements were so mechanic as she simply continued to hold the hulk's attention so he wouldn't cause any further destruction that she didn't see his action coming.  
Breaking off a long segment of pipe he swung it into her path when she looked back.

She flew hard through the metal pipes and structure guards then knocked against the metal wall with a thud as she left a dent. With a deep breath Jenny looked up at the Hulk who was walking towards her now. The shards from the glass and materials she had just been thrown through were cutting into her and caught in her hair but Jenny just stood shakily. The cuts were healing and all she did was run her hands down her face to take away the appearance of blood.

"You can't hurt me." Her head had gone into overload, there were few things that could hurt her long term at this point… and the Jenny Stark in her knew that. The 'agent Flamel' wasn't afraid to say it.

The hulk seemed to take it as a challenge though as he changed at her but this time she saw it coming as she waited till the last possible nanosecond to roll out of the way. Banner broke through the metal wall and fell into the aircraft room while Jenny followed cockily, "Clear out!" She commanded as people were afraid of the scene before them.

Unfortunately, the hulk's breakthrough had caused disorientation as he stumbled towards another Shield agent with dark hair and Jenny was moving quickly to stop him from hurting the cornered young woman. She didn't get there in time but a certain asgardian did. Thor managed to tackle Banner into storage on the other side of the room.

"Lady Flamel!" Thor shouted and Jenny moved towards him on the ground until she saw him shake his head, "Get them out, I got him." Thor held out his hand and Jenny took orders as she commanded people to the exits and helped people who were stuck.

Thor had been trying to keep the hulk away from Flamel but when the threw him hard to the side, Jenny stepped in by swinging on his arm and onto the Hulk's back.

As Flamel hung on around the Hulks neck she tried to cut off just a bit of air supply to calm the heart rate but the Hulk wasn't making that easy for her as he twisted and grabbed her bit her grip, was actually stronger than his was.

Jenny was gasping by the time the hulk got fed up and jumped up instead. Flamel and the hulk went up, broke through the roof and landed on a metal floor of a research lab. Jenny's vision was blurring but somehow she kept moving without messing up as she rolled away from the hulk and overheard a conversation between Fury and Hill about the Hulk and her.

She heard, "Get his attention."

Standing wobbly Jenny held up her fists and stayed on her toes as she ducked from a grab from the Hulk and spoke into the com quickly, "Fury, I'm here!" The hulk finally just slapped his hand across and Jenny jumped but he brought his other hand to grab her and throw her straight down hard into the metal flooring with a growl.

"Fury you fire on her and-" Tony was cut off.

"Jennifer! Get behind something!"

"Trying!" Jenny rolled to keep herself from getting smashed by the Hulk's foot. Getting up quickly she jumped over some desks and was just sitting on the ground as she said "Clear."

She felt one giant foot step before the gunfire came and Jenny grimaced but stayed still with her hands over her head. It wasn't until three shots hit her that she fell to the ground and stayed as close to the ground as possible for the remaining gunfire.

She heard the Hulk growling as it moved away from her this time and as soon as the gunfire stopped she looked out to see it climbing all over the jet. The hulk tore it apart as the plane loss altitude and began smoking and burning.

Luckily, although Bruce caught the pilot when he pressed eject, the hulk threw him away and his parachute did expand so no human damage was done. To Jenny's dismay the hulk was falling to earth too fast to guarantee no damage.

Flamel's head began to hurt, "Hey Tone, I am not that big of a fan of falling out of the sky." Jenny remarked into the com as she was sure they'd be relieved to hear her.

"Trying Jay, Cap hit the lever!"

"One minute." Steve's voice came through strained as he was actually holding on for his life on a wire.

Jenny sighed as she began running even though her eyesight was tunneled, "Position Steve?"

"Be right there!" Steve said again distracted and Jenny rolled her eyes. They were outside, engine three had gone down and she believed that it had been hit in an outward word-sy position. She began to run faster even though her steps were uneven.

She arrived just as Tony flew in, knocking a Loki-agent down and away.

"Tone?" The suit powered down and Jenny noticed the beating it had taken. Its arm raised and she sighed in relief, "Steve?"

"Clear." The voice came from around the steel corner and Jenny reached down to help Tony up even though her head was pounding and she needed help herself.

Tony staggered up and flung off the suit helmet holding onto Jenny's shoulder for support.  
Everything had worked out; everything was set and no major damage had been done.

Just as he took a deep breath and met eyes with Steve who had come to the doorway, his little sister just collapsed under his weight and he stepped away quickly, "Jay?" Tony asked panicked as he went to her level on the ground to feel her pulse as he heard Steve's quick steps to her side as well.

The com beeped on, "Agent Coulson is down."

Jenny stayed still while both men refused to acknowledge they heard that as Steve looked to Tony but Tony looked at the wall, "A medical team is on their way to your location."

"They're here; they called it."

A silent defeat as Tony refused to look at anyone. Instead his suit just collapsed in on itself and he stepped out as it folded into brief case form. Steve watched for any reacton from the narcissistic billionaire but got none as Tony simply picked up the briefcase and lifted his sister like a child despite her actual age.

"Do you want me to-" Steve offered seeing how Tony did have two things but Stark shook his head and brushed past the super soldier without single word.

Maybe things didn't end alright after all. Maybe things were a bit messed up; and maybe there had been damage done.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/Jenny's POV again…\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/thank god\/\/\/\/\/\/**

This time it was easier.

Well… sort of. I wasn't bound, or on any surface I could've fallen from which was good because the first thing I remember doing was shooting up and pushing away which only made me roll seeing how I was on the floor.

My heart was racing and my head pounding but after the immediate shock of having complete control again I consciously tried to control my instincts and breathing. I really didn't want to puke even though it felt like I would.

"Jay." I heard and I sighed without looking up from my hunch over knees and hands position, "You good?"

I wanted to say no. I wanted to say I felt like my stomach was twisting and knotting itself into my spine and my brain felt like it was steaming. I said, "I'm okay." You see I had already used those words in the past and that discussion didn't end well, "Status report?"

Tony moved and although I stayed still, I knew he was pacing, "Banner and Blondie are MIA, bird-man is back and Jay?" My head turned to his voice at the concern. Concern wasn't good coming from Tony, "Coulson went down."

No fucking way.

"Tone, if this is a joke then telling the girl who just tore apart half this ship isn't a good idea."

He took a moment before responding, "Fury wants to talk to us on the bridge."

Coulson.

Slowly I sat back on my knees with my eyes closed, then I opened them and took a deep breath, my eyesight wasn't spinning so that was a plus. I still had to stand though. I felt a hand on my elbow and I looked up at Tony as he was half smiling, "Come along Pond."

Forcing a chuckling I followed his lead as I stood with his support.

Is this how it would always be? Us living off each other? Helping each other back up? Building each other up?

"I understand I may have made your position awkward." Tony said and I tipped my head confused.

"How so?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fury seems under the impression that my being here would influence your loyalty to the organization."

Right. Well, Fury wasn't wrong. But on the whole he was. So technically Fury just wanted me to follow blindly this time and Tony jeopardized that. Unless Fury was counting on me figuring it out anyways, "Yea well only if I let you."

A moment went by and I twirled my ankles, making sure I had complete feeling and that my stomach was staying right-side-up. Tony coughed, "Well I just wanted you to know because I am making sure you understand that you don't have to make some ultimate choice and that I-"

"Tony just because Rhodes advised you to read parenting books didn't mean you had to read them." Really, no one liked the idea of Tony adopting me but that just encouraged him.

He held up his hands defensively, "You have me there I was trying not to even go there but just as a memo." We looked at each other for a minute just to firm up that both of us were good.

"Bridge?" I asked and Tony nodded as we walked side by side neither really willing to discuss that fact that Coulson was dead.

I didn't even want to admit it. I was expecting me to go to the bridge and see him standing there all official and for me to be able to scream "Phil!" before I hugged him.

Needless to say he wasn't on the bridge, it was only Fury and the usual crew of Shield agents, "Jennifer, Mr. Stark, take a seat."

Coulson can't actually be dead. He just can't. He must have just, never been on board this ship. He must have a double.

Fury met my eyes and respectfully nodded in an act of assurement as I slowly sunk into a chair at the head of the table between Steve and Tony. He had something in his hands and he shuffled them a bit, "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." The bloodied card fluttered to the table, closer to Steve and I bit my lip as he looked at them guiltily.

Tony had the same numb look of shock on his face as he did when I first woke up, but now he refused to look at any of us, let alone me.

Fury continued with his guilt trip ranting, "We're dead in the air up here; our communications, location of the cube; Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you; lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." His eyes were piercing into mine and I knew better than to look away after all the shit I had been giving him about sleeping in the bed he makes.

When he finally moved his eyes along, he continued, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, both Starks know of this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony jerked to standing.

Tony stood abruptly and left the room but I kept my eyes trained on the windows behind Fury as he spoke disheartened, "Well, it was an old fashioned notion."

My fingers were deftly tapping on the table as I looked down, Coulson and I almost never really fought. Sure I'd disagree or go against him but the one time we really fought was the Thor and Loki encounter. He had apologized for that and told me his name which made me honestly forget about it.

…_"Before you ask, I do not get drunk that easily if at all but if you stick around any longer, I may drag you over to dance with me." I winked at him and laughed at his eye roll.  
"I believe that is my cue to leave then." He took another large sip before placing it on the counter with a twenty, "But you continue… looking beautiful and I'll see you next time you come in."  
I smiled at him surprised and blushing, "Coulson you just called me beautiful!"  
He smiled for the first time all night and started walking away from me, "But it's clear you already knew that."…_

… _"Phil."  
"What?"  
"My first name, it's Phil."  
I nodded catching on, "Nice to meet you Phil, I don't suppose you would like to dance?"  
He smiled and shook his head, "No that is one guilt trip that I won't lose any sleep over." He got up again and I laughed shaking my head at him.  
"Wait," I caught the words and spoke louder as he walked, "Would you have lost sleep over the other one?"  
He looked back, "The day you die, I fear I will get very little sleep anyways."…_

Now I'm the one who won't be sleeping.

Fury appeared deep in thought while I looked to Steve for once and he looked to me. We stayed this way before he nodded in the direction Tony had walked off in, "Were you-"

"No." I said and looked away from him again, "I don't want to lose my head." I can tell when Tony feels guilty, when he feels blame-worthy, and that's now.

Steve touched my hand lightly and I watched from the corners of my eyes as he went in the direction Tony went.

I stood and turned to leave but knew I needed to say something, "Fury?" I turned back to him.

He looked tired as he responded patiently, "Yes Jennifer."

Carefully I walked over to stand in front of him as he looked at me confused, "I am sorry." Without any hesitation I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he froze up.

Then he hugged me back, "Me too."

When I released him I nodded and turned again. I left the room feeling momentously better than before and my head was fortunately no longer spinning.

"Jay?" I heard Tony's voice shout and I ran to find him and Steve in the room that Loki had been held in. The remaining deep stain on the metal was unmistakable. I searched to find Tony's assuring eyes.

"Yea Tone?"

Him and Steve seemed to have been discussing something and he expected me to pick up on it, "Why?!"

Looking from the cage to the stain to Tony I shrugged. "Why did he make it personal? I don't know."

Caught between encouraging and frustrated Tony explained with grasping hand motions, "Yes you do!"

Running my hands through my hair I was forced to think quickly, "He wanted to hit us at home. Let us know he could get to even our sturdiest, the ones we always thought would be there."

Steve cut into my ramble as though he was helping, "Yes, to tear us apart."

"Conquering is one thing but this?" Tony expanded.

Even when I was talking to the demi-god it was obvious that he loved dramatics, "It's over the top, theatrical even. This is his showing and this was the curtain call."

"But we caught his act in Germany?" Steve asked slowly getting the analogy.

Tony on the other hand, followed my train of thought as always (comes with the type of siblings we are), "No that was just a preview. This is opening night and Loki is a full tilt diva. He wants flowers and aparades and a monument built to the sky with his name plaster-" My eyes widened. No fucking way.

"He hit us at home." I repeated smirking as Tony looked from Steve to my eyes with that look of wow-are-we-stupid face.

"That son of a bitch." Tony stepped past us and I looked to Steve who had eyebrows raised but I could only shake my head, "Jay, you taking Abba?"

I almost stopped mid stride, "Tony, I know it's awesomely air worthy but battle worthy?"

"Captain, want to grab the assassins and get a helicarrier?" Tony said as he stopped and turned back to actually talk to me and Steve who had been following, "And I may have gotten bored last night."

My jaw dropped.

Steve had begun to say something related to this mission but all I heard was my own voice saying, "What the fuck did you do to my car?"

The look of absolute astonishment from Steve Rogers when I swore was worth the statement alone, even as Tony's first words were, "Language! Now I didn't touch the engine because I may understand what you are doing but not a workable extent."

I held up a hand, "I thought we decided, back when we sat in that hospital on the last day that I would get the car, you would get the cabinet?"

"It's not like I took a sledgehammer to it, I simply added a few upgrades." I continued to glare and him and he added to the statement, "It's a small arc reactor in the back seat, just a few things I had Jarvis upgrade the suit with, I just added to the car. You can just get there with it and get out when you arrive if you care for the car that much."

Something in Tony's tone gave away just how much he'd wish that car would just fly off a cliff. Shaking my head I unzipped the inside pocket of the jacket and took out my phone and keys, "Yea then I guess I'm taking the car, see you there Tone?"

He reached forward and hugged me momentarily and I hugged him back, "Yea Jay, see you there." He released me rapidly and nodded to Captian before turning to get into the suit most likely.

I motioned for Steve to follow me and we walked through the corridors, Speaking to the com I asked, "Tash where are you?"

"Level B relaxation room." Following the well marked hallways and small talking with Steve we found our way to the room.

The door opened as we approached it and Steve walked into the room while I stood in the doorway, "Steve if you want to take a helicarrier out with Tash?"

Steve looked the red headed spy, "Do you know how to fly one of those things?" He still was wary of SHIELD tech which I understood.

In theory I'm sure Natasha could fly a helicarrier although I don't believe she likes to, either way a new voice came from the bathroom as Clint Barton stood there, "I can but why can't you?" He nodded to me.

"Nice to see you too," I remarked dryly before smirking to indicate my sarcasm, "And I'm flying in style and on my own accord. I'll meet you all down there." I looked to Steve because there was one thing I needed to know before any type of fight, "Are we good?"

He reached out his hand with a small smile and I smiled back as I shook it, "Always were." I nodded and then turned to the assassins. A handshake was old-fashioned but that's what he responded to best.

"Then I guess I'll see you down there?" The both nodded and began suiting up with weapons while I walked out. Just had to get to the plane garage and get out of here. The way I knew how to get there required going through the bridge, and seeing Fury.

Maybe I'll just be really quiet…

"Agent Flamel?" Okay so being quiet didn't work out.

"Yes director?" I turned from my stealthy stance to attentive as he walked toward me.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No, not for that." My eyes widened as I took a hesitant step back in distrust. Fury pulled out a white envelope and I sighed in relief almost as he moved to hand it to me.

Sighing I replied in relief still, "No, I, um, don't like being handed things." Fury put it on the table and slid it to me and I picked it up then, "What is this?"

Opening the envelope I took out a three folded typed letter that read- 'Jennifer Stark, blah blah blah blah blah uncontrollable issues blah blah blah not your fault blah blah blah psychotherapy has been decided blah blah Empath Kathryn Brandt has been chosen blah blah blah best interest of you and all related blah blah blah blah blah in the hopes of returning you to a state of complete control and coherent abilities blah blah you thank you for your cooperation (Basically Shield's way of saying Screw you).'

"I have to go through six months of Psychotherapy? For what?!" I hate therapists. Like really hate them. I hated going to them when I was a kid and Tony stopped making me because he hates them too, "And who's this Brandt?" The name sounded very familiar.

"The council would prefer you to be fully in control when your abilities chose to be at their height due to the obvious danger you could pose to anyone who stands in your way."

"Am I Anakin now? Are we not letting me be a Jedi because you think I'll go to the dark side? Trust me, no amount of psychoanalysis will change that because I've tried it!"

Fury gave me a warning look to step back a bit and I did respectfully as he went on, "It's just a little caution to make the ones higher up feel better. Don't worry, Kathryn Brandt is a registered Shield certified empath in order to try and help you-"

"Fury, I don't like people!" I said sternly and he chuckled as he walked back to his command post.

"So you say." I took those as his last words and I let him have them because I had to get going.

Really though? Therapy? This day is just getting worse as it goes on.

As I got into my car I had no idea just how bad it would get…

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter, we had a family emergency within the last two weeks that I still haven't quite gotten over**

**(If you could please keep Jake Hider in your prayers I would appreciate it, he had to be put down (dog) but I hope he's sitting in heaven even if I'm not there)**

**But thank you for your patience and I hope to have the fourth and final Avengers one out soon- Now one question…**

**Where would you like to go next?**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Converselover20204: I'm glad you liked Jenny's character so much, I have worked relentlessly on her to make her close to Tony but still different and fit into the story as smoothly as possible as well. And it's ironic you'd say No good deed/defying gravity because I actually have those two songs on my writing playlist and I absolutely LOVE to sing along to them and just think of prompts with those two (spoilers.. but not for a while I promise) Thanks for reading!**

**Achlys: Alright lets start with your review for chapter 17- I'm glad it comes off as Jenny recognizing her limitations because its true, she is smart enough to see that she needs to be self aware. But she also has that arrogant confidence that's like no you need to listen to what I have to say cause I can snap your neck. And I would never do that to Juce (not to say I wouldn't do something a little worse ;) and before that happens, let me just say, I am sorry I am so sorry). Wow, that's very correct as you've now learned. The gamme radiation in her now is simply maturing and she is getting stronger because of it but also her "moods" are getting more intense. Before when she fught Bruce in like chapter 6 for the first time she was broken at the end but still not afraid of Bruce cause she has this irrational trust in the man. In this fight she walks away perfectly unharmed but she was afraid of the falling and afraid of herself. Her being sick in the last one… that's just a clue for you that may suggest that maturing gamma radiation may still balance out with whatever illness is lurking in her body, or maybe one of those forces will win. Jenny could totally be the girl from Orphan! I also love all the classics like Avatar the last Airbender and Star wars and I-robot and I figured Jenny was basically a nerd up until now, she needs her nerdy rant about her new toy. Actually I miss a lot of little things that make no sense in the movie but I wouldn't even take notice until trying to write a fanfiction and thinking 'wait, that doesn't work out right'. And yes, Abba is the red car that Howard has on stage at the stark convention but the hover abilities fail on him. As for her eyes, they are a bit tricky. They are fine when she's fine, they start to glow enough to look weird when she's in elevated conditions and they glow scary when she's in trouble basically or coming out of that stage. Sometimes they flicker because it's sort of a way of showing if she is in full control of her body. -now chapter 18 Yes I love Juce Fluff when it fits which is exactly why I chose not to have Jenny use weapons in this chapter I wanted to prove that even in extreme conditions, despite Fury and the council she can still tell friend from foe and can use logical thinking to provide the least costly outcome for ones that Jenny's alter ego still understands are cared for. **

**Laurafxox: Thank you for reading! It is I who is truly grateful for the time you take to read and review so thank you! And yea I just really enjoy Juce for some reason because they are so comfortable with each other but there is still that spark. And me leave this story? Never, I'm hoping to continue it into the other movies coming up, maybe with some fluffy humor and stuff right after avengers.**

**Daisy96: Thanks for reading! And the blood testing, well Jenny is paranoid cause she was sick when she was younger but the symptoms went away and she just wants to make sure she isn't sick again to any extent.**

**Fellowship of the Avengers: Hey there! Hows life? :P thank you I enjoy describing weapons using allusions to sci-fi movies. I just love Juce moments alright, especially when they fit so perfectly and I'm proud of writing them I'm like 'here look at this!' You should be worried about her. 'lets play doctors'? I was totally not tempted like a million times to use this line directly but I figured Tony would be like NOPE NOPE NOPE… So I stayed away from it ;) How do you not like dicaprio?! Haha I mean yea titantic wasn't my favorite but Gatsby? :P haha and Tony's like my little perfect matchmaker just watching it all go down like sigh. And Steve is a sigh.**

**Jordan Lynn: thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Dragonlady426: Thanks!**

**Musicallover17: I'm glad!**

**Guest: Of 'course I know Switch foot :P But thank you for reading!**


	20. Avengers Part 4

_-A warning to the people,__  
The good and the evil__  
This is war__-_

Tony had taken off before me and let me just tell you… flying to what may be the end of the world alone, is not a pleasant experience. I had my com volume down as I tried to focus on breathing. I heard the very low tone of Tony into the com, "Making contact."

I figured I could land my car in the garage while Tony was talking to Loki but that had to be delayed because Tony felt like flying through the window…  
I knew floor to ceiling windows may have had a downside but they look so friggin nice.

_-To the soldier, the civilian;  
The Martyr, the victim;  
This is war-_

The car was going back up for him when I caught sight of the red suit powered behind him… the newest edition actually, despite the fact that it's an impossibility to be finished already. He cut corners.  
Luckily it looked like the suit would catch him and so I then turned my attention to the blue power burst that was emitting from the roof of MY tower.

_-It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie__-_

Sighing I knew putting the car away would have to wait since Natasha hadnt beeped in, "Any time you want Tash?" I said into the com and started going up to the black and blue portal-worm-hole-thing it was creating. What I saw was freaky enough yet reminded me of the creatures in Mass Effect. **(A/N Video game.)** Right, an army.

Resisting the urge to look down I swallowed hesitantly as thing poured out and I asked, "Alright Jarvis, I'll steer and you fire?"

"Sounds like a plan Miss." I took off flying as close as possible in order to bottle nose them into the direction I heard Tony flying up from and heard him begin hitting them off as well.

**THIRD PERSON POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_-The moment to live and the moment to die-_

Tony was hitting off chitauri after chitauri while keeping an eye on his sister who was handling herself well. He knew that they couldn't stop the army from this portal but they had to try because it was their only option for the time being. The creatures were already causing havoc and panic on the streets. He was still wishing he could tell his sister to fly away and be safe but he knew Pepper and Jenny would hit him for being a jerk.

_-The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight__-_

Thor flew to the tower to deal with his brother and as part of the tower fell apart Jenny tried to focus more on the problem instead of the fact that she really loved that tower.

"Where do you want us?" Natasha's voice rang on the com.

"Took your sweet time!" Jenny joked into the com as she chased down a group of chitauri.

Tony laughed along and commented soberly, "Swing up park, I'm going to lay them out for you." It had take the siblings a while but they did know most New York streets these days which helped as Tony zoomed through with seven chitauri on his tail. The helicarrier knocked off a few as it zoomed opposite, to go get Loki at the tower.

_-To the right, to the left__-_

Clint spoke this time, "Jenny, do I have you as my back up?" And Jenny swerved from some particularly close shots before taking out her targets and allowing her eyes to find the helicarrier.

"Don't you always Clint?" She said and Natasha had to laugh because everyone on that plane knew Jenny's completely kidding tongue out face when she makes a flirty comment she doesn't mean.

She followed the carrier in her bright red car and to no surprise to her Loki just shot the carrier down but she floored it and shot crazily at him, although no bullets hit him because they just don't, it gave Thor the advantage of Loki's surprise.

_-We will fight to the death__-_

In the panic of Loki, he got a shot at one of Jenny's back tires and she inhaled quickly as the car fell backwards, "Install spare!" She said as she tried to not hyperventilate and drive straightly out of danger while Thor had Loki under control and there weren't any chitauri aiming for her.

"Only spare power given to port back, it won't hold another hit, you wanted fashion over practicality for this care remember?"

That situation alone was enough as Jenny had handed over control, "I remember." With her heart beating it's irregular rapid her eyes were glowing and she had to loosen her grip on the steering wheel in order not to break it.

_-To the Edge of the Earth__-_

Jenny/Agent Flamel's thoughts were disorganized yet there was order in chaos. Two most important things were that there were two huge metal centipede Chitauri coming out of the portal side by side. The other, was that Tony must have seen this coming at Christmas. Jenny zipped up her jacket, threw on her sunglasses and put her phone in her pocket.

A car for a filing cabinet. That was the deal. Tony never liked filing and honestly this car with her life. Why not die with it.

Tony saw the light from the portal expand and spared a glance to see something much larger coming out and he groaned, "Jay, you're away from the portal right?" Apparently, it was two "much-largers" coming out. Then he spotted her car. It was going towards one of them, firing everything. Then he saw what he had technically installed as a last case scenario Jericho, "Jay?" His voice was quieter than he expected.

_-It's a brave new world from the last to the first-_

The missile was blown at close range, and the monster exploded in segments as debris and who knows what else combusted. He saw the car spinning as it nosedived although the front was completely destroyed and he couldn't think for a moment. When he could he heard Steve ask, "Stark, are you seeing this?" It was calm and sad.

"Still working on believing," Tony replied, he didn't see his sister when the car spun but it was moving quickly. She did believe that a captain goes down with his ship but she's also quick in the moment, "Jarvis, status of Jay?"

"She jumped sir, only a second before impact." The air tony let out could almost be hear through the line and Steve nodded to Natasha and Clint as he overheard.

_-To the right, to the left__ -_

His scanners searched for his sister in the surrounding area and he found her signature of life signs, she was alive and therefore would be alright, "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

Steve was confused as he questioned, "Banner?"

Tony didn't think twice before following after the other giant metal sea turtle centipede thing, "Just keep me posted."

Thor had Loki at what appeared to be a breaking point before Loki stabbed him with a small knife (not the most well thought out plan). Thor still overpowered him and threw him to the god. Loki being the trickster just pushed himself off the level and into the air to fall on one of the moving chariots.

_-To the Edge of the Earth__–_

Loki and his crew wreaked destruction down the street as people ran to safety, including Steve, Clint and Natasha.

Jenny had landed with the crack of both ankles and one knee out of place but only had to sit behind a car for two minutes while those healed. Then began, moving slowly just to ensure healing, while slipping out her dual scythe. "Steve talk to me." She said although her voice was commanding it was hoarse.

Chitauri charged at her while she gave up on stealth and gave used the scythe to end the threats quickly. She could even feel the heat at the ends getting hotter and she smirked, it really was her favorite to practice with, "That's a voice I'm grateful for, we are sort of pinned." Steve led jenny right to them as she moved quickly through the crowds and Chitauri to the three of them; using her speed to her advantage as she just ran and jumped over things by hurdling cars.

When she got there she attacked the pending chitauri from the back taking them out quickly but she was out numbered. Then she heard the gun shots and the release of arrows. Looking to her teammates Steve nodded, "Jenny with me!" She took that order as she saw him charge at the road fence to jump off the bridge and she actually beat him to it with her speed which surprised both of them. Hopping onto a bus she moved quickly because she heard not only Steve behind her but the explosions of chitauri weapons. She jumped down form the buss on the side entirely while Steve ran straight off it and leaped off a car. Both of them made it out fine.

Clint and Natasha focused on helping civilians that were trapped in cars get out and be free to run away. Side by side they stood holding off the grotesque creatures, "Feels like Budapest all over again."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "You and I remember Budapest very differently." (A/N leaving everyone in the theatre wondering what the hell happened in budapest)

Steve fought beside Jenny, but always kept her in front of him being the gentlemen that he is. He would just motioned to her where to go and he could tell that this was the Jenny that tore through the giant Shield air headquarters and gave the hulk a run for his money. Steve was caught between being scared and impressed.

"NYDP!" He shouted to Jenny who rolled her eyes but followed the orders as she covered his back and he jumped right onto one of the many scattered police cars. The police men looked up with terror in their eyes and Jenny almost felt bad for them as Steve just pointed, "I need men in these buildings, there are people in side and they're going to be running right into the line of fire."

Seeing no incoming threats Jenny added, "Just keep them out of the panic here, keep them off the streets; try the basements or the subway!"

Steve nodded his consent to that order and pointed again, "I need a perimeter all the way back to thirtynine."

The larger cop asked in his Yorker accent, "Why the hell should I take orders from you?" Jenny's scanning eyes caught one blast and quickly hit Steve's shoulder. He turned in time to hold his shield against the explosion that pushed a cab away. Two chitauri took advantage of what they thought would be a surprise attack and jumped down to Steve and Jenny's level but Steve hit one with the shield swinging behind Jenny and then nailed one coming from his side while she took two one her side.

Both heros refused to look at the policemen except in the corners of their eyes, Jenny's actually were scaring the hell out of the police men watching, "I need men in these buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. We are setting a perimeter down at thirty nine street." A small smirk shared between the friends as Jenny signaled back to where they had come from.

Tony had gotten step one thought out which was getting the giant thing's attention. He fired a large number of minor missiles at it and made it swerve to follow him. He was still working on step two.

Clint and Natasha were doing great and then Steve and Jenny showing up again just finished off the remainder chitauri around them, with the help of Thor shooting lightening at three.

"The barrier surrounding the cube is impenetrable" He spoke to Steve and Jenny mostly while noting that Lady Flamel's eyes were intense but he could ask her later.

Tony's voice spoke on the com, "Thor's right, we have to deal with these guys." Which meant he had already tried.

Natasha asked for any of the group to answer, "How do we do this?"

The all American answer, "As a team."

_-It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world__-_

"I've got unfinished business with Loki." Brother issues.

"Get in line." Revenge is always the answer.

"I hardly think personal goals will get us very far in this endeavor, we need that portal shut down."

Clint looked at Jenny expectantly, "Oh yea well what if-"

Steve cut him off in a leader-like fashion, "Save it, Loki's keeping this fight centered on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top; he's going to need us…" Steve trailed off as he saw Jenny's eyes focus on something behind him and he heard a light sputtering.

There was Bruce Banner, riding a motor bike through burning taxis and rubble. Despite Agent Flamel's inclination to remain stone faced she smiled as the five of them moved towards the lone man.

"So this all seems…" Bruce looked from person to person, "Horrible."

-_A warning to the prophet__-_

Jenny took her opportunity, "This is what happens when you show up late to our party." Her tone was joking although her face was almost clear.

His eyes rested on her, "Sorry." His tone was much more apologetic than her's would've implied the situation and she knew he was apologizing for fighting with her.

She shrugged both of them oblivious to the others, "Nah, better late than never." She put one hand on her hip and he tilted his head a little at her but she simply put out her arms and hugged him quickly. His arms barely wrapped around her with more than a pound of pressure although he really wanted to.

"Stark, I got Banner just like you said." Steve spoke into the com as he smiled in another direction knowing that tony would love to see this.

"Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you." Just then he flew around a skyscraper, only to be followed by hi giant centipede thing crashing into the corner.

Natasha shook her head slowly, "I don't see how that's a party."

Jenny still had her arms around Bruce's neck but stood to the side of him while one of his arms was lightly on her waist while Steve looked to her and asked, "Do you and Stark plan your analogies?"

Jenny shook her head stepping away from Bruce completely as he turned to face the thing hesitantly making sure he knew where she was. "Doctor Banner." Steve sort of asked, "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Bruce looked back, "That's my secret cap, I'm always angry." The transformation was so quick this time and looked almost painless as Bruce was the Hulk just in time to nail the front of the creature into the ground, as its momentum didn't stop and started flipping over.

_-To the liar, to the honest__  
This is war__ -_

"Hold on." Tony fired a target missile at it's center to keep the metal body from collapsing on his team and sister. Steve held the shield out to protect him and Natasha, while Thor stood at the ready with Jenny who only turned her back to it so her coat would protect her and Clint hid behind a car.

The chitauri on the building and such didn't like the new coming opponent taking down their ride as they all screaming at the group of colorful people. Thor between the assassins, Jenny between Steve and her brother, all standing at attention, ready to take all as the Hulk screamed back.

More giant leviathans flew from the portal and tony spoke, "Call it Captain."

"Alright guys, until we can close that portal we are going to use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything that gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked and Tony clapped his sister's back as he walked past her.  
Despite the fact that nothing would make him happier than to throw her ex's/past bed buddy three blocks down and turn him to ash; this was a team, "Better clench up Legolas."

Steve turned to Thor, "Thor, you've gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor nodded and with a whip of his hammer flew up. Steve turned to the rest, "Jenny and Miss Romanov, we stay on the ground and keep them busy. And Hulk," Steve held one single finger, "Smash." The hulk smiled hugely and in a single bound soared to the nearest building as he ran into multiple chitauri that he simply threw to the ground or snapped.

Hulk jumped from building to building and even just jumping onto the chariots that were flying by. No mercy on his end as he only looked back to the team once and it was in marvel of the girl with green eyes.

Thor found one of the tallest skyscrapers and raised Mjolnir to summon the lightening. It struck so quickly with such a crack as the lightening hit the hammer and then Thor aims the power at the portal. All Chitauri soldiers near the portal are blasted back and then drop dead from the air.

Hawkeye was owning at his height by stringing arrow after arrow and never missing, "Stark, you've got a lot of strings sticking to your tail."

Tony glanced down to his sister fighting with Natasha and the Cap, "Just try and keep them off the streets."

Almost in a disgusted voice Hawkeye said, "Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner."

Well they are in New York, the city of tight corners, "I roger that." Tony takes Hawkeye's advice and flies through the tunnels and parking garages, losing the soldiers one by one, "Nice call, what else you got?"

"Thor's taking out a squadron down on sixth."

In the usual Anthony Stark fashion, sarcasm came, "And he didn't invite me?"

The Hulk was running through floors and buildings to jump onto Leviathans with Thor as they worked together and took down the thing… by crashing it into a building. But only a little bit. The Hulk punched Thor anyways.

Fury was restless on that giant aircraft and had the fight up on all screens. Doctor Kathryn Brandt had hitched a ride up and Fury had a few things to warn her about when it came to Jenny…

Natasha was struggling a bit while Jenny kept her moves mechanical and Steve kept his spirits up. Then again, with a flaming dual scythe, Jenny has no margin for error. In fact she powered it down and place it back on her back hip, opting to use the whip and a purple lightsaber instead. This city didn't need any more fire right now.

Natasha did point a laser gun at Cap but he simply nodded away her nerves as Jenny stood next to her and slowly pointed it down, "Captain none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

Jenny shrugged, "Not always the guns, you could go up there."

Steve was the one actually trying to think through the plan for Natasha, "You're going to need a ride."

Natasha tilted her head up, "I got a ride, I could use a lift though." She took a few steps back and Jenny stood out of her way as Captain positioned his shield.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fun." Natasha smirked to Jenny and Jenny appreciated someone else having a sense of humor at this time. She ran at the car, performed a flawless parkour move and jumped off the shield, grabbing a chariot.

A single shot was made after wards that Jenny reflected with her lightsaber as she said calmly, "We've got company." With a shared nod they got right to work.

Meanwhile Natasha gained control of her chariot and Tony got a few trailers off her tail as he then zoomed to Steve and Jenny. They had found themselves surrounded on opposite sides of the bridge and Tony just cleared a good amount of bodies from their area before he went off and up again.

Jenny saw Steve pinned down and actually began to fight as she took down all in her way before her whip coiled around the throat of the one on top of Cap and she threw him to the side ignoring how he hit another Chitauri and shocked that one to death too.

_-To the leader, to the pariah-_

Steve stood up on his own and Jenny knew his pride wasn't hurt then Hawkeye brought up, "Captain, the bank on forty second past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there." Steve was already on his way.

Jenny pulled out all the stops as she took down any of the chitauri in a three yard radius of her and moved through the city making sure people could get out of cars and buildings.

Steve ran through the streets and jumped through the window of the bank to surprise the chitauri and it worked as planned as he threw the shield at the one with the blinking mechanical device (presumably a bomb) and covers behind a desk before kicking the desk into two chitauri soldiers.  
He finished off those two in hand to hand and in doing so lost part of his helmet/mask, "Everybody, clear out!" The bomb is doven for but the Captain just jumped and holds his shield as the blast carries him out the window only to land hard on the taxi below.

Natasha finds herself in a chase with Loki's chariot and Hawkeye catches sight of it surprised, "Nat, what are you doing?"

With very little time to speak she just replies, "A little help?"

"I've got him." Hawkeye takes a single shot and it's heading straight for Loki's head.

Then Loki doesn't even turn to snatch the arrow right out of the air. With a Cheshire cat grin he examines it but with a loud boom, the arrow explodes. Loki goes flying onto the Tower's landing pad.

Natasha happily goes on to land on the roof of Stark tower.

The hulk charges at Loki as he vaguely remembers someone telling him not to let Loki win as he pummels the demi god, until said demi god gets pretentious and speaks up, "Enough! You are below me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bulli-" He didn't get to finished.

The hulk picked him up by his feet and smashed him against the floor repeatedly, like a child and their doll. It ends with the hulk just throwing him into the marbled ground, "Puny god." Loki can only whimper.

Natasha walked towards the device on the roof only to hear the weak voice of Dr. Selgiv, "the scepter."

"Doctor." She says caught between distrust and pity.

_-The victim, the messiah-_

"Loki's scepter, the energy, the tesseract can't fight or protect against herself." It's clear that shame is very high on the thought list of this doctor.

"It's not your fault you didn't know what you were doing."

Selgiv thought before he motioned to the device, "Actually I think I did. I built I a safety to cut the power source."

It clicked, "Loki's scepter."

_-This Is War-_

Selgiv confirmed her guess with a nod, "It might be able to close the portal," he looked down, "And I'm looking right at it."

Among the fifty Jenny had taken down, she lost sight of loose oil in the street. A chitauri shot at her and she ducked out of the way. Unfortunately it hit the oil and the area went up in flames. She rolled out of the fire coughing slightly with the leather pants possibly burned to her body and her hair burned at the tips but she had hid her face in her jacket. That could all be fixed she limped a bit but kept her strength up.

Tony was chasing down a leviathan and turned his lasers on full blast only to have Jarvis tell him off, "Sir, we will lose power before you cut through that shell." Bad news.

_-It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie__  
The moment to live and the moment to die__ -_

In response he just flew up ahead of the monster, "Jarvis, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?"

If Jarvis could roll his eyes, he would right now, "I wouldn't consider him a role model."

Tony paid no heed as he ignored the beeping of his suit's power dying.

Thor and Steve fought back to back until Steve got shot in the side. Even then Jenny jumped from a nearby car and covered for him with her weapons although the whip proved to give a slight shock when hit with an energy pulse.

Thor knocked a car into them and Jenny took that opportunity to go to Steve's side and crouch to look at him directly.

Thinking was a luxury in the fighting but Jenny remembered the words Steve had said to her that meant the most, "I care." She said with her hands to him and he looked up at her with sweat and blood with a lopsided smile because he knew what she referenced.

He took her hand up and Thor clasped his shoulder, "You ready for another bout?"

Steve nodded, "Why? You getting sleepy?" They still looked to be still safe and he leant on Jenny for a bit of support which she could handle as he held his side for a moment before straightening out.

_-The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight-_

Jenny's com had Natasha over it speaking, "I can close it, can anyone hear me, I shut the portal down." Best news she's heard all day.

"Do it!" Steve shouted into the com.

Tony's voice came a second later but just as commanding, "No wait!"

Looking to jenny Steve tried to figure when Tony was thinking but Jenny looked just as baffled as she searched the skies, "Stark, these things are still coming."

Tony's voice came again, "I got a nuke coming in, and it's going to blow in less than a minute." Jenny's eyes widened, as did most everyone's, "And I know just where to put it."

_-To the right, to the left-_

Her voice was skeptical, "So you're going to fly the nuke up to the portal and push it through? Can the suit push a nuke?" She knew better. The idea itself made her want to puke.

Steve looked to Thor and nodded as he took one step closer to Jenny knowing she was quickier than him as he spoke apologetically, "Stark you know that's a one way trip?"

Jenny heard the words straight from Steve and the layer of tears was forming as she shook her head and moved her hand so quickly to back slap but Steve caught it and shook his head, again his eyes conveyed his apology.

The only voice on the com was Tony's, "Jay, hey, I'm sorry."

_-We will fight to the death__  
To the Edge of the Earth__ -_

"Tone don't." Jenny's voice cracked as she still looked to the skies even though she couldn't see him.

"No really, I never did apologize for last year, because you were right. I was a jerk because I love you and I wanted you to be alright, but you do that well on your own and I shouldn't have-" Tony's control on his own voice threatened to fail and Jenny had to breathe deeply.

_-It's a brave new world from the last to the first-_

Flamel was fading and the miserable feeling was coming but she wasn't going to miss this, "No Anthony Edward Stark, you're not leaving me!" She shouted as though she could make him not do it even though as his sister she knew better.

He laughed at her shouting and remembered every other time in his life that she used his full name, and he would always listen- not today. He couldn't because she was in Manhattan too. The phone was dialing Pepper but he kept talking, "Jay, I love you and remember that I'm proud of you because you have been fantastic."

_-It's a brave new world from the last to the first-_

A tear streamed down Jenny's face as he came into sight with the nuke on his back and she tugged away from Steve only to be grabbed by Thor too, "Tone please!" A firm super soldier hand was on her arm and Thor had an arm around her middle and arm.  
She was oblivious to these two and begged for once in possibly her life, "Tone I need you; you can't go!" The one tear was predeceased by about four more as Jenny kept trying to pull away, as though she could get to him.

_-To the right, to the left__  
We will fight to the death__ -_

"Jay, it's alright you know? I love you okay?" Tony repeated her words back to her and she choked as she tried to breathe and get away, she had said them to him in a hospital room and now he said them to her. They were both on their death beds. Jenny pulled one last time with everything she had left which was very little and only succeeded in kneeling to the ground with Thor who knew loosened his grip considerably while Steve kept his hand on her shoulder.

_-I do believe in the light__  
Raise your hands into the sky__-_

"I love you too Tone." She said defeated as he made the turn at the tower to follow the blue light.

_-The fight is done__  
The war is won__ -_

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Anyone watching the cameras of this battle, they waited in anticipation. Manhattan, one of the largest cities in the country could be wiped out.

Pepper sat on a plane watching the battle knowing full well that Tony was in it yet they hadn't mentioned him by name. Little did she know her phone was vibrating next to her…

_-Lift your hands toward the sun__-_

She kept her eyes peeled and saw a shape flying towards the portal. Then the camera switched. It was a familiar girl, being held by her arms and waist while tears were visible.

Pepper knew only one thing could make Jenny cry like that, and she inhaled quickly as she realized where Tony was.

_-Toward the sun, toward the sun, toward the sun__ -_

She couldn't stop the tears either.

In the SHIELD air headquarters Fury stood with the empath brought in to help with Jenny. The two of them and every attendant were glued to the screen with skeptical eyes. They watched the screen images of Iron Man flying closer and closer until-

Gone.

The cheers were abundant because the missile was gone and the city safe. Fury even cracked a smile while Kathryn Brandt sighed in relief at him.

_-The war is won-_

The next scene was of the hulk just looking up at the portal and there was one of Natasha waiting for a second as Fury's smile disappeared.

The next shot on the screens was of Thor and Steve with a very defeated looking Jenny. Thor held her by her arm and waist but she wasn't fighting she was just kneeling on the ground head in hands.

All cheers were silenced as Fury knew Jennifer would never forgive him, or anyone for that matter. As he looked to the woman next to him he knew her job would be a lot harder now.

_-To the right, to the left__  
We will fight to the death_-

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Steve stared at the portal. The only constantly joking and happy force in his life in this universe was crumpled on the ground and he really hoped for her sake that he was wrong and that it was a two way trip.

Thor looked up at him from his place with Jenny on the ground and shook his head a minuscule and Steve almost sighed as he realized Jenny didn't even have any hope as she refused to look up, "Close it."

With a final look Natasha did as she was told and the portal began to close on itself as the blue energy just filled into the black and it all went away. It did leave a shape however, falling very fast from the sky.

_-To the Edge of the Earth__ -_

This falling shape, was a very Iron Man shape.

Thor stood quickly at the sight and Steve muttered, "Son of a gun." Which was enough to make Jenny looked up a little bit.

The sight of the suit and Tony falling caught her between "Oh thank god" and "I'm going to kill him". Then she and Thor realized the same thing as she looked back at the two boys, "The suit's dead."

Thor nodded, "He's not slowing down." His hammer began spinning as Thor was prepared to catch him.

Then, out of nowhere, came the giant green figure swooping across the way. The hulk grabbed the midsection of the suit and held onto the side of a building before jump landing onto the pavement but with him breaking the fall.

_-It's a brave new world from the last to the first__ -_

Steve wanted to tell Jenny not to get her hopes up but as said before she is quicker than him and got to Hulk and Tony quicker.

The hulk just threw Tony on the ground, while Jenny had the biggest smile as she turned over her brother and Thor moved around her to rip off the mask.

_-To the right, to the left-_

No life signs. No movement. No lights. Jenny's smile simply turned to one of curiosity as she stood and looked at her possibly dead brother. Steve patted her ankle from where he was and she shook her head. She always knows better.

The hulk roared loudly and Tony awoke with a shout and a gasp.

_-We will fight to the death__ -_

Relief was on everyone's faces as Tony just breathed ragged, "What the hell?" he looked from person to person before settling on Jenny, "Please tell me none of them kissed me."

_-To the Edge of the Earth__-_

She crossed her arms and shook her head, "Nah we figured if you died you'd die with dignity."

"That's my girl." Tony said before actually looking around, "But really, what happened?"

Steve breathed in relief still and looked around, "We won."

_-It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world__ -_

Tony tried being optimistic as he could barely move his arm yet said, "Alright. Hey; alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

Thor looked to the tower, "We have unfinished business yet."

….

"And then shawarma after."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The tower was a mess and would take some redecoration but Jenny did want her white grand piano.

Loki crawled to stand from the beating Bruce had given him only to realize it was too quiet.

He turned and there were the Avengers.

_-A brave new world, the war is won, the war is won, a brave new world!-_

All seven of them, ready to fight just him.

"If it's all the same to you; I think I'll have that drink now?" Earning him a smirk from Tony and partially Jenny but doing nothing for the arrow pointed at his head.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jenny's POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The next day went by so quickly.

We did go out for shawarma with the team even though everyone was beat.

The builders were to secure the lower part of my tower which was technically mine, Tony had the top.

Then I said I was heading back to Shield and I thought twice because I knew Bruce had stayed in my room so I changed my mind, "Tone, what do you say we treated the team? Everyone gets a room at the plaza?"

Joyfully Tony agreed and we paid for everyone's rooms although the fact that Tony and Pepper were on the other side of the hall was not so subtle and it hit me that she did think he had died so I understood. She came home that night. What was subtle however was the way Clint told Tony only one room for him and Tash.

I helped everyone beside those couples find their rooms which were four right across from each other and I found mine as well. Of 'course by this time I was basically dragging the boys into their rooms, especially Steve.

Helping him to the bed I had requested they had a spa robe brought up for each of us before we were all just torn apart, "Steve, Jon went to get some of my clothes and some things for you and Natasha, can I just drop them off when she gets here or would you like to come to my room for them?" I knew how he was with a lady just walking into his room and figured now wasn't a time to fight with him.

"I'll get them." He muttered as he hit the pillow and I smiled patting his back.

"Alright," I kissed his cheek once which made him look up alertly and I was already walking away, "Sleep tight." He didn't feel like questioning what, clearly nothing to me, was and simply laid his head back down as I closed his door ignoring Bruce and Thor who were waiting for me.

Each room seemed to have two twin beds, a dresser, television, desk and mini fridge as well as a bathroom.

Next was Thor who I didn't have to drag but he did lie down on the bed gratefully, "Lady Flamel thank you for the accommodations, they are more than luxurious."

I waved him off as I threw the catering guide at him too, "My tower would've been better but I would prefer that be checked out first; a plus is that if you dial one three times and tell them you want food they will deliver it to you."

Thor's eyes went wide and looked at the booklet, "Interesting, what is this called?"

"Room service." I responded good naturedly as I kissed his cheek as well before turning to leave as well again ignoring Bruce waiting at the door.

Thor being less tired asked, "Lady Flamel what is this tradition you seem to be holding?"

Shrugging I tilted my head innocently; "You and Steve were both looking out for me today. You didn't let go but it was for my own good and I appreciate that. Me kissing your cheek is my way of saying that."

With a nod Thor understood, "Well than Lady Flamel it was my honor to fight with you and Lord Banner as well." Thor's eyes shifted between us.

Next was Bruce who didn't really need me to help him as he already has his door open but I stood inside of the door way as he inspected the room, "I would offer you mine but something tells me it looks the same."

Bruce laughed a little at the quip and turned to face me, "Thanks but I'm okay here."

He looked like he wanted to say more and I honestly wasn't willing to cut him off by walking out so I walked farther in unzipping my jacket to be more comfortable, "Are you okay?"

There was a moment where he had to think before saying, "Are you?"

"Me? I'm the queen of okay." I said jokingly looking at him but his face was still sober and I moved to him, "Bruce, what's wrong? You look caught."

He shook his head and muttered, "I think I am." Before I could question meaning he continued, "No I just, I am sorry I couldn't contro- I mean, I am sorry I didn't have the co-"

I cut him off quickly, "Wait, is this about Loki's ambush on the helicraft?" His eyes focused on the wall behind me and I knew it was, "Look Bruce." He still didn't look at me so I moved his chin down a centimeter so he had to look at me, "I'm stronger than I look, I mean, in case you don't remember; I heal quickly."

"But even if the pain dissolves quickly, it is still felt." He said in a nervous fashion and I realized my hand was still up so I moved it to his chest gently.

Shaking my head, "When I'm in that mood I remember very little pain unless it is severe."

"I heard your bones break!" Bruce said in a tone louder than anticipated.

My reaction was to raise my voice too, "And they healed!" We both stopped for a moment and Bruce sighed first as one hand raised to ruffle his hair while I withdrew my hand from his person quickly, "Maybe we just need some sleep."

His eyes met mine and he nodded, "Yea sleep would be good." Neither of us moved.

To break the tension that was clearly there I smirked jokingly while speaking in a childish voice, "Do you need me to tuck you in?"

Finally Bruce smiled at me and took a deep breath, "Actually if – never mind." He was going to joke back with me apparently before rethinking it and I respected that for once.

"Well then, if that is all," I hugged him quickly as he still only put the tiniest bit of pressure on my waist. I held on to him as I said, "Then this is where I leave you."

Pulling away from him I felt the pound of pressure from his arms as he resisted and I simply looked at him with my hands on the insides of his shoulders.

Screw it.

Gently yet quickly I leaned on my toes and forward to meet my lips with his as my eyes closed. I moved lips against his lightly before beginning to pull away knowing he was probably going to argue with me over it.

To my great surprise my lips had only just left his when he made the move this time and pushed his lips on mine and I responded by leaning closer so our bodies were flush and my lips were moving with expert force. This kiss lasted long but only by a second as I lightly bit his lip and he pulled away breathless as my hands played with the hair behind his neck.

His hold around my waist was still so loose and I knew he was prepared for me to run at any moment. Needless to say, running was nowhere on my to do list.

The somewhat rational part of me spoke softly, "Good night Bruce." But I made no move as he kissed my lips once more longingly.

"Good night Jenny." He said putting his hands on my hips to actually move away and I trailed my hands from behind his head to his chest before turning and walking away with a sway in my hips.

As soon as I was across the way in my room with my door closed I fell onto the bed and sighed. My heart was beating so fast but I wasn't afraid and I was smiling. Then there was a knock on the room door. Not wanting to get up I simply asked, "Who is it?"

"Pizza guy." That voice was way too familiar and I jumped up due to the already excitement rolling off me and now this, ran to the door.

"Jon!" I opened the door to my friend and assistant with a duffle bag, I hugged him tightly and quickly despite the fact that I was tired ten minutes ago, "Come on in." He was already in pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt as I realized I texted him at nine o clock so he must have been planning on staying somewhere else anyways.

Jon walked into my room and eyed the beds before looking at me with puppy eyes, "Jenny have I ever told you how gorgeous you are after you've just fought off an alien invasion?"

I laughed and nodded, "Go ahead, I don't like to sleep alone." He smiled brightly and threw the bag onto the desk before jumping on the far bed.

"You have no idea how happy I am you're alive. I was watching every second of it at my apartment here and when your car crashed I thought I'd be job searching." Jon ranted as I opened my bag and pull out a pair of pajama pants and tank, "Thankfully you were alright and when that missile was coming and you were crying I could've swore my heart broke luv."

Jon had seen me change a million times so one more didn't matter as I changed clothes just happy to be out of the old ones that were dirty with blood and who knows what else, "Thanks Jon for the empathy, I appreciate it and also thank you for bringing the clothes."

One second later, "You haven't stopped smiling since I came in; who is it?"

Not even bothering to run a brush through my hair I resisted th urge for my smile to widen as I laid down and reached onto the nightstand to turn off the light, "Nothing Jon, good night."

"What if I can guess?"

"Good night Jon." In the dark I had no reason to hide my smile as I turned away from him.

"This isn't fair!" Jon sang and I simply shook my head into the pillow as I heard him mumble and settle down.

"Thank you Jon."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/**

Around one thirty I woke up to the sound of Jon's drying his hair. I really do love the guy.

Getting up I kicked him out of the bathroom so I could take a shower and dry my own hair, by the time I reentered the main room he was in his professional attire and halfway out the door, "Fury called, he said he'd call your brother and I gave Steve his clothes!"

"Thank you!" I replied as he closed the door and I knew he had to work today, the joys of having an assistant is that I don't have to do that work.

Jon had taken my phone from my jacket pocket and put it on the night stand so I called Tony and put it on speaker as I got dressed, "What's up Tone?"

"Jay! The director wants us to meet in Delaware Park to send Loki and Thor off."

"And the tesseract?"

"Their ticket back."

"Sounds good, when are we going?"

"Fury said meet at three, I am at the tower and going to drive there, I chose the car."

"Why do you get to chose?"

"Dying privileges." Totally Tony.

"Fine, pick me up at two thirty?"

"Yep and just letting you know that Banner is staying with us at the tower for a while afterwards. I could use his help and he needs some help, you're cool with that right?"

"Of 'course." Pro at lying.

"Sounds good, see you soon Jay."

I hung up and looked in the mirror. Jon had packed me a dress thank god because if I had to wear skinny pants of any kind my legs would die. Feeling the water hit my legs was like feeling them heal all over again. That explosion with dad's car really did hit them.

It was a royal blue lace dress with blue satin from the top of my chest (sweetheart neckline) to my upper thigh while the lace covered my shoulders in a crew neckine and went just a bit past the satin. Very pretty and very cute, especially with the thin yellow belt and yellow stilettos as I applied natural make up and threw my hair in a ponytail.

Dressed to perfection I walked to Steve's room and knocked on the door, he answered punctually and took in my outfit for a moment, "Hey Jenny, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you had a ride over."

He nodded, "Yea actually Doctor Banner and Thor were just taken to Shield for debriefing, I went with Agent's Romanov and Barton earlier this morning, apparently Fury is giving me a motorcycle."

I raised my eyebrows, "We'll have to go riding someday then but just making sure, three o'clock sharp." I said again before turning to go back into my room and grab my phone, sunglasses and bag.

With all of those down to the lobby I walked around the Plaza for a few minutes before I got the text from Tony that he was here.

Of 'course he would chose the maroon Chevorlett Camero. I threw my beg in the back seat and he lifted the silver briefcase that was in the passenger seat while I hopped into the car gracefully. The brief case retook it's spot, in my lap, and I greeted my brother, "Anthony."

"Jennifer." He responded as we took off, "How'd you sleep?"

I noticed how he was wearing a light blue shirt and suit while giving Jon props for coordinating, "Soundly, you?"

He shrugged and I ignored what that meant as the rest of the ride was filled with us turning on the radio.

Somehow everyone seemed to get there at the same time as even Loki was brought bound and unable to escape. I carried the case as I walked next to Tony as Selgiv removed a device from his truck. I held the case as Tony opened it and Bruce removed the cube from the case and placed it into the device Eric Selgiv held.

Meanwhile Thor shook hands with all of us around this formation patted my shoulder as Tony closed the case and took it from me.

Finally Thor took the device with a grateful bro-hug to Selgiv before he stood face to face with his brother. Loki glared at all of us and rested a moment on my eyes which made me wish I could take a step back but I didn't.

Thor held out the device to him and reluctantly he took the other handle to it, with a fnial nod Thor activated the device and the two were beamed up basically.

Natasha came over and hugged me while I hugged her back. Then I looked to Clint and almost laughed as I hugged him just to finally put anything behind us and that was decided as he hugged me back.

Bruce came over just then to get his bag from Natasha with a thankful nod and we looked at each for a moment but I smiled anyways because I had final goodbyes to say.

I shook Eric Selvig's hand and wished that we would meet again under better circumstances while he said it would be a pleasure to work with me again.

Steve had just shook Tony's hand and I felt so proud of them to finally be civil with each other as they talked and Steve turned a bit as I walked over to include me, Tony was inviting him to stay or visit whenever and Steve was saying that he would one day. I hugged him too and he actually hugged me without nervousness or anything, probably because I'm like him now, a super person.

And just like that Tony got in the driver's seat, Bruce opened the door but I touched his arm and got in before he had the chance to say a word. I moved to the back seat, but seated on the top with my heels on the leather; Tony could deal with it. Bruce sat in the passenger side and we sped off as I looked back to see everyone do the same.

We won.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Fellowship of the avengers: always great to hear from you! How'd you like the ending? And yes I think several fillers than iron man 3 so you know me and ideas :P lets hear em!**

**Laurafxox: I am glad, and yes Bruce is very thoughtful that way... how was this chapter? I know I didn't have her face off with Loki but I knew I would be too tempted to have her join Loki :P I'm glad you still love the sibling stuff, hope I did it justice in this one, I figured she'd be desperate because it was happening much quicker than in iron man 2. And thank you so much!**

**Achlys: Exactly and the Jenny and Tony dynamic just works still which I love to write because they are so alike yet different because of their different habits. And as for Juce… how'd I do? (I'm very scared for your reaction yet extremely excited) and I'm still working on how to fit her into Iron man 3 so if you have suggestions id love to hear them but its true, Tony needs to work through some stuff on his own and jen wont always be there despite how much she may want to be. And trust me, I understand your anger at young justice being shut off, that was me and firefly. And her eyes are just… an extension? As cheesy as it is, an extension of herself almost. And we can continue to ignore the foreboding clue if you wish and enjoy juce! :D With her headache I figured I had to show the difference between her and Bruce. It made Bruce become the hulk basically whereas it just meddled with her head. And I know, I love Bruce and pity him too. Well somewhere in like the fourth chapter it says the Stark's tempers have no equal and they own a weapons company… so yea fury may get in trouble as well as Coulson. Speaking of the car… a lot of changes are coming. And the empathy will be a bit of both, shes a developing mind reader sort of and yea Fury is assuming hell get shot at a few times soon. LIVE LONG JUCE! **

**MusicalLover17: Thanks!**

**Guest: I am glad you enjoy Jen's character I enjoyed making her. I got the idea from simply thinking who would Tony show emotion to and I figured someone he grew up with and went through the same things he did would give him a sense of responsibility and love for once in his life which could help him later on bcause then the girl would grow up with a father figure whereas he didn't do the two of them would be different**

**Converse lover20204: I Am glad I have twisted you into shipping Juce, it's been my honor.**

**Guest: Her fear of heights does get more acute because she starts to experience fear more often and her nightmares reoccur. It's really just being put into situations she cant control makes her afraid and those happen more often making her less stable. Thanks for reading and oh my gosh I feel so special with QUESTIONS! I actually just thought that Tony would be a great brother because he would love his sister because they would be similar and he would understand that their father wasn't the best but he would be there for her anyways and then she would be there for him in return. After that I just watched the movie again and started filling her in :P Thanks again!**

**Sonya: Thank you! How was this?**

**Amanda: Thanks! And mmm so you liked it I assume? :P**


End file.
